The Life Strange
by MrGrecka
Summary: Rachel Berry, Joven modelo residente de Londres, que por circunstancias desconocidas va a un pueblo chico en Ohio para terminar sus estudios. Pero 2 personas no se lo ponen facil, Santana Lopez cree que la presencia de Rachel en Lima la perjudica, Quinn Fabray solo intenta ser una buena amiga por primera vez. pero nunca sabes de lo que te puedes arrepentir y de sus consecuencias.
1. Prologo: Cambio de Vida

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña**

**de Glee ni de cualquiera de sus personajes**

**Aquellos son propiedad de Ryan Murphy**

**y/o FOX**

_Sinopsis: Rachel se muda a Lima para_

_Terminar la secundaria tranquilamente pero hay_

_Personas Que no lo permiten, aunque hay una parte_

_De Rachel que agradece este maltrato que ella_

_cree merecer_

* * *

**_Lima, Ohio 2014_**

**_PDV Rachel:_**

**R:Debemos irnos**

¿Porque? ¿Estás bien?"

**R:solo quiero estar a solas contigo**

.

"Ya casi llegamos "yo solo asentí

.

**R:¿Tú crees que llegare a pertenecer a**

**Broodway algún día?**

"Claro que si linda, deberías de estar tan

segura como yo"

.

**R:Solo prométeme que serás feliz**

"solo si tu prometes que lo serás conmigo"

**R:solo si me prometes dejarme ir** – solloce

"solo si me prometes que en realidad no te

iras"

.

"Solo espera amor, aguanta me lo prometiste"

**R:Solo prométeme... que vivirás** – susurre y

todo a mi alrededor desapareció.

**Londres, Inglaterra 2013**

Hubo un momento en mi vida en el que todo dio un giro de 180 grados de la peor forma posible en la que pudo suceder, yo solo deseé que el dolor desapareciera.

Llore, Grite, Gemí, Solloce, golpeé, Insulte...

Repitiendo todo el proceso durante horas y horas hasta que sentí que mis ojos no tenían lágrimas, mi garganta raspaba con cada respiración, mi cabeza explotaba con cada parpadear de mis ojos ardientes y rojos, mis manos, brazos y pies dolían, las cosas a mi alrededor estaban desechas, rotas y fuera de su lugar, cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido sentía que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos una y otra vez cerré mis ojos con la esperanza de olvidar pero solo aprecia la imagen.

**"NOOOO, MALDICION, NOOOO"**

Volví a gritar y sentí que mi garganta se quebraría y sangraría en ese instante, me tambalee hasta llegar en la esquina de mi habitación para apoyar mi espalda contra la pared me fui deslizando hasta llegar al suelo flexionando mis piernas hasta que quedaron contra mi pecho y las palmas de mis manos presionaban mis cienes, en otro momento no aguantaría esta migraña pero ahora solo la sentía como si fuera solo un tirón de un pelo de la cabeza. "¿Porque lo hicieron?". Me pregunte miles de veces y miles de respuestas florecían de mi cabeza

_¿Porque no me dijeron?_

Y hay están de nuevo las respuestas

_¿A caso no me amaban lo suficiente?_

Otras miles de respuesta Y más preguntas, más respuestas y más preguntas...

**"Y si... si yo también voy " –** susurre apartando mis manos de la cabeza colocándolas en mis rodillas rasguñándolas en un impulso para calmarme y tratar de sentir otro tipo de dolor** – "Claro yo...yo puedo hacer eso, ellos no me dijeron nada igual puedo hacer lo mismo" – **Me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude hasta el punto de marearme y ponerme de rodillas, así que decidí hacerlo más despacio. Camine lo mas rápido que me permitía el dolor en mi cabeza, hacia mi escritorio, no quería volver a caer y retrasar mi destino, cuando estuve frente al escritorio no pude evitar ver el portarretrato frente a mí y el dolor se multiplico.

**"MALDITA SEA PORQUE!" – **grite en el momento en el que avente aquella fotografía lejos de mi rompiéndose en pedazos abrí el cajón de mi escritorio y saque aquel objeto que me ayudaría. Oí algunos toques en la puerta seguidos de una voz

**"¿Cariño estas bien? " – **Yo asentí sosteniendo con fuerzas el objeto en mis manos olvidando que no podía verme

**"Responde por favor"**

**"Es...estoy bien "** – respondí inaudible

**"No te oí"**

**"Maribel estoy bien** **" – **respondí más audible

**"Bien... ¿no quieres algo de comer?"**

**"No, yo solo quiero que me dejes sola"**

**"Rachel **– suspiro – **ya llevas muchas horas so..."**

**"SOLO DEJAME..." – **grite y lo único que oí fue otro suspiro... **"Lo siento...yo solo quiero estar sola "** – apreté más mi agarre en _"el Objeto "_cada palabra que salía de mis labios era aún más ronca al parecer mi voz ya estaba sufriendo consecuencias.

**"Está bien te dejare un momento más"**

**"Maribel..."** – Llama antes de que se alejara

**"Gracias...por todo...por...por estar ahí por **– titube – **ayudarme por ser como una madre para mi"** – apreté aún más que objeto y lo acerque** – "por todo"** – susurre, Y la puerta se abrió haciendo que me girara al instante

**"Tú no lo vas a hacer "**me dijo mirándome fijamente.

**4 meses después**

**"Nos vamos?" – **Yo suspire y asentí

**R:Voy a extrañar todo... **– admití mirando todo alrededor, hoy dejaría mi casa de hace mas de 16 años, prácticamente toda mi vida – **aún estoy indecisa, no sé si sea lo mejor"**

**"Claro que lo sera –** intento animarme – **además tenemos la aprobación de tus padres "** – claro mis padre, ellos ni estaban aquí y aun estaban decidiendo por mi – **"Vamos Rach..."** – tuve que aceptar, que mas me quedaba, ambas salimos de la casa con maletas en manos – **"segura no quieres despedirte de ellos"** negué, de eso si que estaba segura

**"Yo realmente no quiero verlos… ahora estoy muy molesta con ambos"**

**"Entiendo… entonces vamos que E.U. nos espera"**

**_··················································································································_**

Lima, Ohio

PDV General:

**"¿Entonces porque esa cara?"**

**"Mi madre"**

**"¿qué pasa con ella?"**

**"Todo"**

**"puedes ser un poco más específica**

**Santana"**

**"Dios Quinn que no entiendes"**

**Q:si no me explicas no – **respondió cruzándose de brazos

**S:Bien...mi madre va más de medio año que va y vine de viajes y hace casi 1 mes que se fue y aun no regresa**

**Q:Sabes que así es su trabajo**

**S:Ya se **– resoplo

**Q:¿entonces? además te llama todo los días**

**S:es solo que ya me canse quiero pasar más tiempo con ella, es a la que menos veo y ..y sabes mejor cambiemos de tema**

**Q:Habla con ella**

**S:dije que cambiemos de tema**

**Q:No dijiste ayer que te tenía una sorpresa**

**S:Quinn ya no quiero hablar de eso además sus sorpresas siempre me dan miedo**

**Q:¿Por?**

**S:su última sorpresa fue ese trabajo en el que está ahora... la verdad yo no sé cuál es su perspectiva de sorpresa**

**Q:Ja pero si bien que te compras ropa con el dinero de ese trabajo ¿no?**

**S:Cambio de tema P, mejor dime ¿Por qué diablos ese cambio de look**

**Q:¿Que tiene? Se ve genial ¿no?**

**S:chaquetas y pantalones de cuero, botas, playeras de bandas de Rock maquillaje extra y todo negro?... además del cabello rosa y un aro en la nariz Si Genial " – **ironizo y la ex rubia giro los ojos

**Q:a mí me gusta**

**S:¿Porque? "** – se encogió de hombros " – **Quinn porque te hiciste eso?**

**Q:Un cambio de vida**

**S:O una etapa de pubertad... porque los cambios de vida es más cuando te cambias de país o ciudad, de casa o tal vez de escuela pero de ¿look? En definitiva es la pubertad "**

**Q:No es eso**

**S:Claro es solo que tus padres no aceptan que eres Gay ¿No? Y por eso este acto de rebeldía**

**Q:Yo no soy Gay eh andado con muchos chicos**

**S:Entonces chica hetero que besa chicas en su recamara y es descubierta por sus padres**

**Q:eso no me hace Gay**

**S:Bien se lo que quieras**

**Q:eso es lo que estoy haciendo chica closet** – escupió molesta

**S:yo no estoy en el closet yo ya acepte que soy lesbiana**

**Q:Ja solo con tu madre y yo? Eso no es salir del closet**

**S:Yo era la que estaba molesta hoy no tu**

**Q:es solo que eres desesperante Santana... espero que te consigas una novia que se meta a ese closet contigo"**

**S:Y yo espero que tú te consigas una novia y...Oh no lo siento un novio para la chica hetero " – **se burlo

**Q:Sabes que puedo hacerlo**

**S:Lo de la novia? – **Sonrió diabólica

**Q:No... lo del novio**

**S:Ja – **rio sarcástica **– como Finnepto o Puckerman mejor nada Quinn**

**Q:Hay ya cállate que tu estuviste igual con ellos** – sonrió victoriosa por la atacada

**S:Y exactamente es el mejor ejemplo porque solo fue para ocultar mi homosexualidad – **retruco y Quinn dejo de sonreír al tiempo que santana sonrió

**Q;Yo no soy...**

**S:ya, ya, Gay... no eres gay Q, lo se, no lo eres"**

**Q:Mejor me voy te veo otro día**

**S:Huye cobarde HUYE – **grito lo último cuando vio a su amiga cruzar la puerta a la salida de la casa, después de unos minutos en los que ella veía tele su celular sonó

**S:¿Si?**

_"¿Hija? Amor dónde estás?_

**S:En casa madre**

_"Oh claro...bueno quería decirte que tengo una buena noticia"_

**S;¿dejas tu trabajo?**

_"No...Claro que no y menos ahora aunque sabes que yo no lo veo como un trabajo si no como ayuda a mis amigos"_

**S:Lo que sea... ¿entonces cuál es?**

_"Regreso hoy...bueno con eso de los horarios y todo llego mañana"_

**S:Fabuloso madre** – Ironizo

_"No seas así San tengo otra pero esa será cuando llegue_"

**S:Bien... lo siento... estaré esperando con ansias**

_"bien cariño te dejo que tengo que dormir un poco antes de viajar Te amo"_

**S:adiós mami yo igual te amo".**

* * *

**Hola soy nueva en esto del Fanfiction pero hace tiempo que suelo leer**

**Fic's en especial Faberry y quise hacer el mío:D espero y les guste quise**

**Subir este que tengo en mente desde hace tiempo déjenme sus review para**

**Saber que piensan y aunque solo tenga un lector lo seguiré subiendo**

**tengo mucho en Plan para este fic . Gracias :D**

**(Fic edited 28/03/15)**


	2. Chapter 1: Presentación Con Desconocidos

**Capitulo 2: Presentación Con Desconocidos**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña**

**de Glee ni de cualquiera de sus personajes**

**Aquellos son propiedad de Ryan Murphy**

**y FOX si fuera dueña haría el Tour Glee de**

**Despedida u.u**

* * *

**_"Hay días en los que conoces a una persona y_**

**_nunca te preguntas que_**

**_tan importante llegara a ser en tu vida_**

**_futura, pero después cuando te_**

**_encuentras en ese punto del futuro no te_**

**_atreves ni a preguntarte_**

**_como seria sin ella"_**

* * *

**S: Vamos Quinn tienes que acompañarme**

**Q: Que no santana, no puedo** – Santana llevaba 10 min tratando de convencer a su amiga para que la acompañara al aeropuerto por su madre

**S: Quinn vamos tengo que ir en 1 hora dime que sí y paso por ti**

**Q: Que no puedo San...me hubieras avisado antes ahora estoy ocupada**

**S: Ocupada claro... pero en que si somos la únicas que nos quedamos en Lima sin vacaciones**

**Q: y eso que tiene tengo cosas que hacer además no somos las únicas**

**S: Ya... ¿cómo que cosas tienes que**

**hacer...?...hey espera aparte de tu y yo**

**es...Oh...oh No me digas**

**que estas con ella** – solo recibió un silencio –

**dios Quinn que pena me das maldita "Hetero"**

**Q: Cállate no estamos haciendo nada solo estamos estudiando** -

**S: Claro estudiando** – ironizo – **sabes mala amiga mejor me voy adiós**

**Q: oye no si... – ¿colgó? - argg como diablos te atreves a colgarme** \- gruño mientras aventaba el celular en su cama

**"todo bien?"**

**Q: Si no importa"**

**"Bien entonces ven** \- le indico con un dedo mientras la peli rosa se acercaba **"¿donde nos** **quedamos?"** – sonrió coqueta

**Q:No lo sé recuérdamelo** \- sonrió cuando la chica se acercaba a sus labios para presionarlos con los de ella

**S: Maldita Quinn y su estúpida calentura ahora tengo que enfrentar a mi madre yo sola cuando más necesito a una amiga **\- murmuraba la latina mientras se estacionaba su auto en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto

**-/-/-/-**

**R: Sabes no es tan tarde para regresar ¿Verdad?**

**M: Rachel**

**R: ¿Qué? Yo puedo conseguir otro boleto de regreso a Milán**

**M: eso lo se Rachel pero…**

**R:bien entonces solo saco mi tarjeta de crédito y...** – dijo mientras buscaba en su bolsa su cartera

**M: Rachel** – la detuvo con sus manos en los hombros mirándola fijamente – **tranquila sé que estas**

**nerviosa pero vas a estar bien**

**R:No lo creo... me siento muy extraña aquí**

**M:es normal Rachel...pero veras que en unos días te acostumbraras a este lugar** \- la morena solo suspiro – **ahora ven tengo que buscar a alguien que tienes que conocer**

**R:bien… solo necesito ir al servicio ahorita regreso**

**M:bien pero recuerda donde estamos no quiero perderte el primer día**

**R:je yo menos quiero que eso pase**

**-/ En los servicios del aeropuerto /-**

**"Bien Rachel estamos aquí vamos a estar** **bien** – Rachel se hablaba a si misma frente al espejo tratando de calmar sus nervios y miedos de estar en un nuevo país no es que no ha estado antes en E.U. pero siempre fue en compañía con alguno de sus padres era muy extraño para ella enfrentarse al mundo fuera de sus límites sola – "**vamos a hacer una nueva vida si una nueva vida...esto no va ser fácil y lo sabemos pero lo lograremos además solo será un año solo un año"** suspiro con pesadez y salió del baño

**-/-/-**

Santana llevaba 20 min buscando a su madre la cual no encontraba así que decidió llamarle

**S:Madre dónde estás?**

_"santa estoy cerca del negocio de revistas"_

**S:Sabes que aquí hay más de 3?**

_"emm bueno estoy buscando el sanitario tal vez ahí?"_

**S:pff hay más sanitarios públicos aquí sabes mejor no**s **vemos en... ¡Hey Cuidado! **– gruño santana cuando sintió un impacto en su espalda y su celular cayó al suelo

**"Yo. Y...yo lo siento"**

**S:Yo..yo..yo... además de ciega tartamuda** – se burló cuando levanto el celular

**"yo no soy tartamuda puedo hablar a la perfección además ya dije lo siento eso no te da derecho a ser grosera"**

**S:mira voy a ser grosera con quien sea eh tenido un día terrible hoy y tengo el derecho de ser grosera con quien sea ¿bien? **– la chica suspiro

**"Tal vez tengas razón"**

**S:Claro que la tengo**

**"yo eh tenido esos días últimamente y a veces me desquito con lo que hay a mi alrededor aunque siempre son objetos y no personas pero cada quien tendrá su forma no?" – ** Santana asintió extrañada por estar aguantando esta conversación con una completa extraña

**"Bien otra vez lo siento, es solo que estoy extraviada"**

**S:pues cuántos años tienes? ¿10?**\- Bromeo y la otra chica rio - **no eres de aquí cierto tu acento te delata**

**"No, soy de Londres,Inglaterra mucho gusto soy Rachel Berry** \- extendió su mano para que la otra chica la estrechara

**S:Santana** \- dijo mientras estrechaban sus manos

**R:solo Santana?"** cuestiono con una sonrisa coqueta y ceja levantada

**S:Para los extraños si **\- respondió soltando la mano de la chica

**R:Yo ya no soy una extraña o ¿es que acaso tienes 10 años y crees que te robare? -**

**S:Ja… yo, uhm… claro que no **– respondió nerviosa

"¿Esta coqueteando conmigo? Whoa está coqueteando ¿cierto?" pensaba Santana, para ella era muy extraño que alguien hiciera eso ya que en Lima ninguna de las chicas hacia eso o por almenas las que ella conocía ni siquiera estaba segura de sí habían mas gays en lima

**R:Bien no importa con tu nombre es más que suficiente**

**S:Sificiente para qué?**

**R:Para llamarte por tu nombre cada vez que nos veamos**

**S:¿Crees que después nos veremos en otra parte?**

**R:Tengo una sensación...**

**S:emmm ok... ¿quieres que te ayude a encontrar a alguien o algo?**

**R:Encerio?...** \- la latina asintió **\- genial estoy buscando a mi abogado vine con ella pero no**

**la encuentro ella es de aquí pero al parecer la perdí**

**S:como es ella?**

**R:Es delgada, un poco más alta que tu emmm... cabello obscuro y... es delgada**

**S:eso ya lo dijiste -**

**R:Oh claro ...entonces es...**

**S:Como se llama? tal vez la conozca este pueblo es muy chico -**

**R:Claro es Mar...**

**"Santy cariño "**Llamo la madre de Santana y ambas chicas voltearon a verla **"Oh Rachel te eh estado buscando ...**

**S:La conoces?**

**M:al parecer ya se conocieron eh? ¡Genial me ahorran la presentación"**

**R:Claro Maribel ...** \- sonrió - **al parecer este pueblo sí que es chico** \- susurro para sí misma

**§ Casa López**

**M:Bienvenida Rachel, esta es la mansión López **– bromeo Maribel dejando entrar a las chicas primero

**S:Ja mansión?, Querrás decir pocilga**

**M:Santana** – riño su madre

**R:Es muy Linda Maribel y muy hogareña...me encanta** \- comento la morena ignorando la discusión entre las López

**M:Gracia Rachel deja tus maletas en la sala y te daré un recorrido ¿No quieres algo de tomar** \- la chica negó - **bien yo me muero de sed ahorita regreso** \- Rachel asintió y Maribel se fue a la cocina seguida de su hija

**S:Madre me puedes decir ¿que hace esa chica aquí?**

**M:aqui va a vivir**

**S:porfavor dime que esa no es la sorpresa**

**M:porque no? Una amiga te haría bien**

**S:encerio?**

**M:en parte si es la Sorpresa**

**S:¿Que parte porque las sorpresas deberían de ser geniales y alegrarte ¿dime cual parte? Porque ella no entra en**

**ninguna** \- su madre suspiro

**M:Mira Santy sabes que trabajo para un matrimonio ¿No?**

**S:Si el de los 2 hombres que eran tus amigos de la adolescencia lo sé al punto**

**M:pues ellos me pidieron que la trajera aquí**

**S:¿Porque? si solamente trabajabas para ellos como abogado no como niñera**

**M:Santana esto es difícil de explicar esa parte no me correspondería a mi si no a ella**

**S:La verdad no me importa saber y ¿cuál es la otra parte de la sorpresa?**

**M:Que ya no tendré que salir de viaje a Londres**

**S:encerio?**

**M:si... bueno tal vez tenga que ir más adelante pero no será más días – santana asintió eso sí que la alegraba**

**S:solo dime por cuanto**

**M:Por cuanto ¿Qué?**

**S:cuánto tiempo se queda... ¿unas 2 o una semana?**

**M:emmm que tal si luego hablamos tengo que mostrarle la...**

**S:Madre es mejor que me digas**

**M:Bien...sera todo el ciclo escolar**

**S:¿Qué? Un... un año?... estas jugando cierto** \- su madre negó - **un año... un maldito año ¿y dónde se va a quedar? Porque aquí no va a ser**

**M:Santana por favor no seas inmadura ella tiene que quedarse aquí no quiero que se quede en otrolugar si no conoce bien Lima**

**S:pero un año es demasiado y...y Papa ¿qué dice? De seguro ni le has dicho**

**M:él ya lo sabe y está de acuerdo**

**S:no puedes hacer eso, ni siquiera me quieres decir las razones por las que está aquí**

**M:me acabas de decir que no te importaban**

**S:eso fue antes de saber que se hospedaría un año en mi casa que tal si es una asesina serial o... O una narcotraficante**

**M:Santana por favor tiene tu misma edad y ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionar a los Berry** – advirtió antes de que protestara - ella se va a quedar y punto final

**S:Tu...tu... arggg ME VOY, y voy a llegar tarde !** \- Santana salió de la cocina directo a la salida de la casa pero cuando Paso por la sala solo observo a Rachel le dio una mirada asesina y salió por la puerta principal con un portazo

**M:Yo siento eso Rachel** \- la chica negó

**R:está bien ..Pero creo que sería mejor si me voy al departamento que compraron mis padres a mí no me molestaría en lo absoluto**

**M:No Rachel tu eres igual de bienvenida aquí como cuando ustedes me recibían en su casa como si fuera mía**

**R:Mis padres te aprecian mucho y yo igual Maribel así que siempre será tu casa**

**M:y esta ahora es tuya Rach** \- la chica asintió con lágrimas al borde de los ojos **\- no Rachel tristeza ahora no ven voy a mostrarte la casa**

**R:si lo siento ...** **no puedo evitarlo** – limpio sus ojos con la manga de su suéter y se acercó a Maribel – **mejor vamos**

**§ Casa Fabray**

**S:Sal de aquí** **zorra** \- dijo Santana al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Quinn

**Q:Q...Que diablos haces aquí Santana?**

**"Ouch"** espeto la 3era chica desde el suelo

**S:No escuchaste sal**

**"Quinn?"**

**Q:es mejor que te vayas Kitty** \- contesto la ex-rubia desde su cama sin ver a la chica en el suelo

**K:bien** \- se levantó molesta - **nos vemos después** – dijo y se marcho

**Q:¿cómo entraste?**

**S:Llaves secretas en la maseta**

**Q:le dije a mi madre que las quitara... bien entonces ¿qué sucede?¿Qué onda con el genio que traes?**

**S:Mi madre y su sorpresa**

**Q:que te trajo una muñeca?** \- bromeo

**S:Quinn no estoy para tus bromas**

**Q:y yo no estoy para tus conversaciones largas y quejosas ve al tema de una vez y dime que te regalo**

**S: una chica que ...**

**Q:Una... Una Chica?** \- interrumpió Quinn y empezó a reír - **enserio una chica?... dios en que siglo estamos para que te regale una chica cuanto le costó 2 cerdos y una vaca jajaja**

**S: ¿de qué diablos hablas? rubia**

**Q:pues de que tu madre te regalo una chica para que te cases ¿no? Y así sientes cabeza jajaja... aunque hablando más enserio creo que es lo mejor con ese humor que siempre traes nadie se va casar contigo... tu madre hizo lo correcto en regalarte aquella chica por almenas ha de ser linda ¿no?**

**S:de que tonterías hablas Quinn ...dios no puedes ser más estúpida... una chica es lo que trajo no lo que me regalo aprende a no interrumpir...la trajo para que según ella ya no tenga que viajar de aquí a Londres tan seguido**

**Q:Y¿por que la trajo?**

**S:No lo sé no me quiso decir dice que eso le corresponde a la chica y no a ella al parecer mi madre es abogado de los padres de ella y yo no sé qué problemas legales tengan para que tenga que huir de Londres**

**Q:¿tu como sabes que huye?**

**S: Porfavor Quinn es obvio... mi madre es abogada y ella se viene a vivir a Lima...para que vienes a un**

**pueblo si vives en Londres solo una estúpida lo hace por gusto**

**Q:en eso te doy la razón...bueno y eso a ti en que te perjudica?...tu madre va estar más tiempo aquí yo no veo lo malo**

**S:Lo malo es que va a vivir en mi casa**

**Q:Bien eso puede ser tal vez algo "incomodo" por así decirlo pero ¿dónde está lo malo? No estas siendo algo exagerada?**

**S:No no estoy siendo exagerada ... primero esa chica hace que mi madre este más de medio año viajando y ahora viene a mi propia casa**

**Q:¿Que tienes contra ella? Si no la conoces**

**S:como no la voy a conocer si en cada viaje del que mi madre regresaba quería hablarme de ella y su perfecta familia**

**Q:¿Y por almenas escuchabas las historias?**

**S:Claro que no ..siempre las ignore después de un tiempo note que ya no intentaba decirme nada de ellos .. me alivie pero también es donde la relación con mi madre se fue afectando y todo por culpa de esa estúpida**

**Q:Bueno ¿y qué vas a hacer?** -

**S:Lo que Santana sabe hacer** **mejor** – sonrió con malicia

**Q:Hacerle la vida imposible ... suerte con eso** \- se puso de pie y se dirigió a su escritorio donde estaba su laptop la abrió tomo asiento frente al aparato y empezó a revisar su e-mail

**S:No Quinn.. tú me vas a ayudar** \- se acercó a la chica y volteo la silla de ruedas en la que estaba la chica

**Q:Que? ...no a mí no me metas en esto**

**S:Mira Quinn yo eh hecho muchas cosas por ti**

**Q:no han sido demasiadas**

**S:ah no?..., cubrirte muchas veces con la coach, con tus padres, nunca decirle a nadie que engañabas a Finn durante su relación, unirme al club glee para regresar con tu ex esa fue la peor por cierto... quieres que siga** \- Quinn suspiro

**Q:No creo que sea bueno que hagamos eso ... porque no intentas llevarte con ella tal vez puedan tener una buena relación...**\- y santana lo pensó solo por 1 segundo pero negó

**S:Claro que no ...soy Santana López y sabes que obtengo lo que quiero así que ¿Estás conmigo?**

**Q:bien...cual es el plan?**

**S:Genial...**

**-/-/-/-**

**M:Bien Rachel este es tu recamara te dejo para que te instales...baja cuando lo desees si no yo te llamo para la cena**

**R:está bien muchas gracias Maribel** – agradeció antes de que Maribel desapareciera de la habitación, Rachel miro a su alrededor las paredes de la recamara tenía un color verde pistache no era muy grande como en su casa pero era un espacio respetable para su privacidad, tenía un escritorio 2 mesitas de noche de cada lado de la cama un armario y había una ventana en donde la luz entraba a la perfección para iluminar el lugar empezó a explorar la habitación caminando en cada espacio del lugar para acostumbrarse que ahora en ese tiempo que estuviera ahí ese sería su hogar, tomo su maleta y la abrió sacando todas sus pertenencias ropa, zapatos, cd's y dvd's, libros, etc,etc.

**R:Bien esto ahora tiene algo de Rachel Berry** \- dijo cuándo coloco una estrella dorada en una esquina del espejo después suspiro se recostó en su nueva cama con un celular en sus manos por muchos minutos, después de un rato cuestionándose si hacer una llamada o no cuando su yo misma le dijo "Hazlo" con solo una tecla de marcación rápida lo hizo Un pitido... dos pitidos... tres pitidos

_"Hola soy Hiram Berry..._

**R:Hola papa** \- interrumpió Rachel - **tal vez no quieras que te marque pero necesitaba escucharte y decirte que te extraño te quiero **\- y colgó rápidamente con un nudo en la garganta aventó su celular lejos de ella y hundió su rostro en la almohada para que sus sollozos no fueran escuchados y lloro es lo único que podía hacer durante 4 meses solo llorar.

**Al día Siguiente**

**R: buenos días - saludo Rachel entrando a la cocina**

**M:buenos días Rachel... ¿descansaste?**

**R:si **\- mintió apenas había dormido 3 horas la señora López volteo y vio las ojeras de la chica, suspiro pero prefirió no tocar el tema

**M:bien quieres desayunar algo en especial**

**R:si no te molesta puedo ir a correr antes**

**M:Claro pero no te esfuerzos mucho toma una fruta para que comas algo** \- la chica asintió y se acercó al frutero para tomar una manzana - **me encantaría que a Santana se le adhiriera algo de ti ella siempre se levanta hasta las 10 si tengo suerte antes cuando me voy a trabajar temprano me encantaría desayunar con ella**

**R:sé que tendrá sus cosas positivas**

**M:por supuesto que si ya las iras conociendo**

**R:eso espero, bueno regreso en un rato**

**M:no te alejes mucho hay un parque por aquí cerca**

**R:Claro no te preocupes acabo de sincronizar mi GPS no quiero volver a perderme**

**-/-/-/-**

**Parque en Lima 9:25 am**

Un paso Calambre en la pierna izquierda

Otro paso Calambre en la pierna derecha

Otro paso y una respiración Calambre en la pierna y abdomen

Otro paso y una respiración Calambre en cada parte de su cuerpo y una punzada en la cabeza

Otro paso y una respiración Calambre en cada parte de su cuerpo, otra punzada más fuerte en la cabeza y vista nublada por un segundo

Otro paso y una respiración Calambre en cada parte de su cuerpo, otra punzada más fuerte por cada segundo en la cabeza, vista nublada por un par de segundos y un tambaleo y era momento de detenerse.

Rachel llevaba más de 2 horas corriendo por todo el parque sin descanso ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de esfuerzo físico pero hace 3 meses cada vez que hacia ejercicio le gustaba presionarse hasta su limite. Cada vez que sentía que su cabeza parecía que estallaría, que sus pulmones dolían por falta de aire, que cada musculo de su cuerpo sentía la punzada más dolorosa del día en cada paso pero el limite era cuando todo eso pasaba junto con un nubla miento de vista, la punzada más dolorosa en sus pies hasta el punto de casi gemir y la sensación de que nada de aire entraría en sus pulmones. Empezó a correr pensando que sería una forma de catarsis para vengarse de las cosas que la perturbaban les servía pero solo por determinado tiempo en el que el dolor de cada paso después de horas la distraía de cualquier otro dolor deseaba no poder detenerse nunca o que ese dolor durara eternamente para no volver al mundo del verdadero sufrimiento Se detuvo bruscamente odiándose por no poder aguantar más, sentándose en la acera cerca del área de los juegos infantiles con respiraciones agitadas solo pudo observar a los niños jugando en aquellos juegos, niños en columpios, resbaladillas, corriendo, gritando, sonriendo, ojos inocentes, sonrisas felices y un viaje al pasado

**_"¿Enserio Papi?"_**_ Pregunto la pequeña Rachel sentada en el columpio mientras su padre la empujaba_

**_"Claro que si hija sabes que nunca_**** te mentiría"**

**R:Mentira** – susurro aun observando a los niños divirtiéndose

**_"Sabes que odio las mentiras papi... así que promételo"_**

**_"Prometerte que hija"_**

**_"Que nunca me mentirías"_**

**_"Por lo que más amo"_**

**_"¿Por papa?"_**

**_"A él lo amo pero tú eres lo que más amo_**" – Rachel sonrió con orgullo por el puesto

**R:Mentira** \- gruño - **solo mentiras **\- se levantó dispuesta a correr aún más cuando a unos

pasos choco con alguien

**"Ouch...eso dolió"** espeto la persona desde el suelo sobando su muslo izquierdo

**R:oh por dios ... lo siento...** \- se disculpó Rachel poniéndose a la altura de la persona para ayudarla a ponerse de pie - **te ayudo**

**"Eso me encantaría"**

**R:pon tu brazo en mi hombro**

**"No crees que eres muy pequeña para que haga eso"**

**R:de estatura pero no de fuerza vamos ahí hay una banca**

**"Está bien"**

**R:realmente siento esto...no quieres ir a un hospital para que te revisen o algo**

**"Eres algo dramaticen?...pero estoy bien no te preocupes - dijo con una sonrisa**

**R:tambien soy muy torpe ayer me paso lo mismo con una chica off mi recién estancia en Lima no me esta yendo muy bien -**

**"No eres de aquí?"** \- la chica negó - **que raro te me haces conocida aunque tu acento me confirma que no lo eres"**

**R: Soy de Londres**

**"¿Inglaterra?"** Pregunto con sorpresa

**R:si soy...**

**"No...no me digas que eres, eres Rachel... Rachel Berry..."**

**R:C...como sabes mi nombre?** – pregunto sorprendida

**"Yo eh visto en internet la colección de "Gala Perception" tú. Tú ultima sesión fue "suit &amp; tie Women's" y eres la más joven de tu agencia de modelos BMP en Londres y por eso mismo nunca fuiste oficialmente profesional por asi decirlo… porque para mi eres muy buena**" - respondio de corrido

**R:Whoa tu... tu como conoces todo eso?**

**"Te podría decir que soy tu fan pero no quiero mentir, hace un año conocí por internet a un chico que vive en Londres y es tu Fan n° 1 ...y además soy una persona que sigue la moda de eso sí que soy fan"**

**R:eso lo puedo ver** \- comento observando la vestimenta de la persona - **pero tengo que...** \- no pudo terminar porque el sonido de un mensaje en su celular la interrumpió

_Rachel ¿dónde estás?¿no te perdiste cierto?_

_Solo responde para no preocuparme_

_Maribel L._

**R:emm me tengo que ir pero podemos vernos más al rato? Me vendría bien un recorrido en**

**Lima y me gustaría saber si tú me lo darías**

**"Claro me encantaría"**

**R:Genial ah... y un favor no le digas a nadie que me has visto por** **favor** \- el chico asintió sin preguntas pues tal vez la chica venia de vacaciones y de incognito - **bien me confiare en ti ...en no me has dicho tu nombre**

**"Oh si lo siento soy Kurt, Kurt Hummel -**

**R:bien kurt hummel por favor anota tu numero** \- le dijo mientras le daba su celular el chico con una sonrisa anoto el celular y se lo entrego - bien ahora si me voy me dio un gusto conocerte kurt

**K: iagualmente Rachel**

**R: no puede ser...no puede ser espero y este chico no me traiga problemas... que hago...Maribel claro mari - reacciono Rachel empezando a correr para llegar a la casa López y hablar con su abogada y ver como solucionaban esto**

**-/-/-/-**

**Casa López 9:51**

**M:buenos días cariño**

**S:buenos días**

**M:cereal o panqueques**

**S:Cereal,ammm ya se fue cierto**

**M:De quien hablas?**

**S:Berry ya se fue ¿Cierto?** \- su madre suspiro

**M:Mira Santana ya hablamos de esto ayer ella**

**se va a quedar aquí te guste o no** \- santana se cruzó de brazos

**S:entonces me voy de la casa**

**M:y a dónde vas a vivir exactamente?**

**S:con...mmm con Quinn**

**M:Ja ...si vete con ella y que su padre homofóbico trate de cambiar tu sexualidad**

**S:oh cállate**

**M:No me hables así - riño y Santana resoplo**

**S:Lo siento...** \- empezó a comer sus cereales en silencio por unos minutos hasta que un portazo las distrajo y ambas dirigieron su mirada a la puerta de la cocina cuando apareció una Rachel agitada y con la mirada fija en Maribel

**M:¿Pasa algo Rachel **\- pregunto preocupada mientras se acercaba

**R:emmm buenos días Santana** \- saludo y la latina solo rodo los ojos y volvió su atención al desayuno **\- Necesito hablar contigo - **susurro

**M:¿No quieres desayunar primero?** \- la chica negó Maribel volteo a ver a su hija y ya que no les ponía atención asintió y se fue con Rachel

**S:Enana estúpida** \- mascullo santana cuando estuvo sola

**M:¿Que pasa Rachel?** \- cuestiono cuando ambas entraron al despacho

**R:conoci a un chico**

**M:eso está bien, es mejor que vayas socializando ¿cuál es el problema en eso?**

**R:El problema es que este chico me conoce**

**M:bueno eso es obvio si tú lo conoces el igual debió de conocerte**

**R:no...no de esa forma mira el no reconoció para ser más exactas**

**M:¿te reconoció? Ose que sabe quién eres?** \- la chica asintió - **bien eso sí que es un problema**

**R:lo** **sé** \- suspiro **\- no sé qué hacer no quiero que los medios de comunicación sepan donde me encuentro**

**M:bien sabes cómo se llama el chico?**

**R: Kurt Hummel**

**M:kurt ...creo que es compañero de Santana es el hijo de Burt...creo que con solo hablar con el chico se podría solucionar esto**

**R:No sería más sencillo si me voy a otro lado a otro pueblo ..no se**

**M:no Rachel yo estoy a tu cargo y no quiero que estés sola en E.U. sin nadie a tu lado vamos a solucionarlo ¿bien?** \- la chica asintió

**R:bien pero yo voy hablar con el**

**M:Ok, eso estaría bien**

**En la cocina**

**M:bien Rachel ahora siéntate a desayunar**

**R:creo que es mejor que vaya a bañarme primero** \- dijo como excusa pues desayunar con Santana y las miradas asesinas que le daba no le agradaba para nada

**M:No ahora si no, te fuiste así y me preocupaba que te fueras a desmayar por ahí ahora no quiero la preocupación de que pase en la ducha **\- Rachel rio pero acepto y tomo asiento, Santana que solo estuvo como espectadora de la pequeña conversación decidió retirarse

**S:Gracias madre**

**M:Santana vas a salir hoy?... pensé que tal vez podrías darle una vuelta por el barrio a Rachel y acompañarla a inscribirse a la escuela**

**S:Ja ni lo sueñes ,no me esperes para la comida adiós** \- Maribel suspiro ante el comportamiento de su hija

**M:Yo lo siento Rach, pero yo voy contigo solo cancelo algunas citas y...**

**R:No se preocupe está bien además pensaba llamar a Kurt sería una buena excusa para hablar con él ¿no?**

**M:¿Segura?** \- la chica asintió -** bien me tengo que ir vas vemos en la comida y si te retrasas con kurt me avisas por favor adiós**

**Casa Fabray**

**Q:Deja de dar vueltas por toda la habitación que me mareas**

**S:No puedo cada vez me desespera más esa chica no sé cómo sacarla de la casa que hacemos Quinn que hacemos?**

**Q:todavia no la conozco y quieres que te ayude a planear algo?**

**S:bien tengo que pensar en algo porque tu cabeza rubia ya dejo de ser esa Quinn malvada y mezquina que yo conocía**

**Q:Luego lo piensas ¿Ok? Quiero poner atención a esta película pero tus movimientos me distraen siéntate o te vas** – Santana resoplo y a regañadientes tomo asiento

**WMH – Escuela**

**R:Gracias por acompañarme kurt**

**K:de nada además me alegra que estudies aquí tener en MCkinley otra persona que entienda la moda igual que yo será grandioso además de una celebridad de Londres**

**R:Gracias pero no soy una celebridad solo una persona que trabajo de modelo por diversión ¿creo?**

**K:Ok si lo quieres ver así** \- Rachel rio pero después se puso seria sabiendo que tenía que hablar con el chico

**R:bien de eso quería hablar contigo**

**K:¿De qué?**

**R:Mira nadie puede saber que estoy aquí en Lima por emmm... por.**

**K:no me digas** \- interrumpió el balbuceo de la chica **\- quieres apartarte del mundo del modelaje y la fama y llevar una vida tranquila así que viniste al pueblo más tranquilo y aburrido del mundo para descansar de tanto estrés para tu temprana edad** \- la chica asintió sorprendida por la excusa perfecta **\- no te preocupes yo no diré nada puedes confiar en mi ni siquiera le diré a mi amigo aunque Blaine estaría muy emocionado**

**R:¿Blaine?...** \- el chico asintió - **Blaine qué?, digo tal vez pueda enviarle algo como mi fan número uno**

**K:sinceramente no lo sé solo hablamos por internet y ni siquiera nos damos demasiada información no queremos quitarle la magia cuando nos conozcamos en persona solo esta como BlaineDalton23** \- la chica asintió cuando el celular del chico sonó - **oh mira es el ahorita regreso** \- el chico se apartó para contestar y Rachel no tardo en tomar su celular y mandar un mensaje rápido

**R:Te voy a matar Blaine Devon Anderson **\- susurro cuando el mensaje se envió

_"En la vida soy un vencido._

_ Nací pobre, y pobre sigo siendo._

_ Corro para resarcirme._

_ Corro por venganza"._

**Marco Olmo.**

* * *

**Feliz año nuevo adelantado y un cap de**

**regalo ya que regresare hasta el 5 de**

**enero**

**si puedo lo hare antes Dejen sus**

**comentarios y me motivare para mas y**

**no se desesperen Faberry aparecerá muy**

**pronto lo prometo antes tienen que**

**conocerlas Aun mas bien Cuídense :) Pdte.:**

**disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía**

**(Fic Edited 28/03/15)**


	3. Chapter 2: QUINN

**Capitulo 2: Quinn Fabray**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña**

**de Glee ni de cualquiera de sus personajes**

**Aquellos son propiedad de Ryan Murphy**

**y FOX si fuera dueña haría Faberry real**

**En la boda Brittana lol**

* * *

**Lima años atrás**

Nunca sentí la necesidad de ser una chica rebelde mi vida siempre fue perfecta.

En la escuela:

Era la chica más pupular,siempre eh las tenido las mejores calificaciones, capitana de las porrista, los novios más populares y sexys (según todas las chicas de la escuela) y bonita

Nunca me queje según de eso amaba la atención que todos me mirarán con admiración y miedo cuando caminaba con mi uniforme rojo de cherrior por los pasillos deseosos de ser yo o en el caso de los chicos de tenerme era grandiosa aquella sensación de tener el poder en Mckinley

Cada día llevaba mi reinado en mckinley con granizadados a los losers de la escuela, insultos a cada uno por mi parte o por las demás cherriors y advertencias subidas de tono a chicas que se acercaban o tan solo se atrevían a mirar mi novio '' lo mío es mío y de nadie más loser"cuantas veces use esa frase con una mirada que todos temían "la mirada Fabray"

Mis amistades:

También fueron las mejores todos tenían que ser populares y con una economía alta

Respetarme, admirarme y amarme esas 3 eran las condiciones para entrar a mi círculo social todos lo hacían menos...

Santana López es por eso que la convertí en mi mejor amiga, sabía que los demás eran hipócritas al estar junto a mí y hacer lo que yo quisiera eso me agradaba pero también aburría yo necesitaba un amigo de verdad y Santana se volvió mi mano derecha en mi reinado todo era perfecto al igual que...

La Familia perfecta:

Mi padre Russel Fabray el padre más amoroso que siempre consintió lo que quería hasta el más pequeño capricho tal vez no paso mucho tiempo conmigo por el trabajo pero yo sabía que era para darnos lo mejor él siempre estuvo ahí para sostenerme fuertemente en los pasos de mí vida desde mí primer paso hasta que...

Mi madre Judy Fabray la madre más amorosa y protectora ella fue un poco más al límite con mis caprichos, claro siempre tiene que haber un policía bueno y uno malo en un matrimonio ¿no?, pero aun así mí madre siempre estuvo ahí para mí siempre cuando estaba triste, feliz, asustada siempre estuvo ahí con un abrazo listo para mí solo para mí hasta que...

Y mi hermana mayor Frannie Fabray en la escuela tuvo la misma popularidad que yo pero ella se lo ganó a pulso con amor verdadero y sinceridad... ella siempre fue gentil, bondadosa, alegre y optimista en la vida como hermana fue la mejor siempre estuvo ahí para mi ayudándome con Tareas de escuela ,rupturas con mis novios, caídas físicas y emocionales siempre ahí con una sonrisa y asegurándome que todo iría bien hasta que...

Un día hace unos meses ella fue de fiesta en su graduación de secundaria con algunos amigos mis padres siempre le permitieron salir siempre fue una hija ejemplar y llegaba a las horas dichas por mí padre nunca hubo un pero o un berrinche de su parte ese día aún recuerdo que eran las 12:35am yo quise esperarla porque quería contarle lo emocionada que estaba por mostrarle mis calificaciones en mi familia eso era para celebrar, ya pasaba hora y media de su hora acordada de llegada y sin ningún mensaje para avisar un retraso mí padre empezó a preocuparse y al llamar a su celular y nadie contestara lo preocupó aún más

Empezó llamando a sus amigos con los que salió y pasaba lo mismo

Mi padre estuvo apuntó de salir de casa para ir a buscarla cuando el teléfono sonó lo único que recuerdo es a mi madre tomar el teléfono después de uno segundos sus ojos empezaron a llenarse después lágrimas hasta que se volvió en un llanto y su posición cambio de estar de pie a hincada cerca del teléfono mí padre fue auxiliarla y preguntar que le pasaba pero ella solo balbuceaba cosas incoherentes mí padre tomó el teléfono y vi a mi padre como nunca antes lo había visto el también lloraba soltó el teléfono y se alejó de ahí a encerarse a su despacho rápidamente ahí me acerque a mí madre y sin recibir respuestas de ella tomé el teléfono esperando a que el de la otra línea aún no colgara

"bue ..bueno?..."

"Si señora por favor necesitó que se tranquilice sé que es difícil pero tiene que venir al hospital y reconocer alguno de los cuerpos "

Y todo después de ahí mi mente quedó en blanco no recordé nada más...

**Lima Presente**

Ahora sentía la necesidad de ser diferentes mí vida dejó de ser perfecta

En la escuela:

Dejé la popularidad eso dejó de servir para mí, ser parte de las porristas ya no me servía, los novios solo me estorbaban y ser la más bonita nunca sirvió de nada en absoluto

Ahora odiaba la atención que todos me daban la admiración me sofocaba, cuando caminaba con mí uniforme rojo de cherrior por los pasillos con una sonrisa falsa dejó de ser divertido y empezó a odiarme por ser un estereotipo americano, tener el poder en Mckinley dejó de interesarme

Mis amistades populares y con una economía alta que me respetaban, admiraban y amaban me hicieron sentir peor la hipocresía y falsedad me daba asco solo necesitaba un amigo verdadero y me di cuenta que ninguna lo era

Solo Santana López pero lo peor era que ni en ella pude confiar en ese momento difícil de mí vida por culpa de... mí "Familia perfecta" y su reputación…

Mi padre Russel Fabray el padre más amoroso dejó de ser aquel para convertirse en la persona más amarga y odiosa, dejó de pasar tiempo conmigo para encerrarse en su trabajo solo lo veía en desayunos, comidas y cenas y solo a veces, dejó de estar ahí para sostenerme y nunca volví a ver su brazo extendido en cada caída

Mi madre Judy Fabray la madre más amorosa y protectora dejó de ser aquella para convertirse en una señora de apariencias y que solo despilfarraba el dinero en compras, eventos y alcohol, también dejaron de estar ahí esos abrazos que me reconfortaban dejaron de estar ahí para convertirse en regaños y gritos

Y mi hermana mayor Frannie Fabray la gentileza, bondad, alegría y optimismo se fueron esa sonrisa ya no estaba, sus consejos de vida, sus abrazos y su "Todo irá bien"se fueron porque ahora ya nada iría bien...

**-/-/-/-**

S: Q yo no me quiero ir... ¿las acompaño? - pregunto Santana mientras veía a su amiga poniendose una botas negras

Q:No Santana …esto es... es algo familiar - titubeo - y te vas a aburrir es mejor que vayas a casa -

S:no quiero estar ahí y encontrarme con esa enana – respondió con los brazos cruzados quinn rodo los ojos y se puso de pie cuando termino el nudo de la agujeta de su bota

Q: has lo que quieras… - tomo una chamarra negra para ponersela - quédate aquí entonces -

S:sabes desde que Frannie se graduó tu no eres la misma… - murmuro Santana pues sabia que cada vez que mencionaba a su hermana Quinn se molestaba

Q:Ya te dije que no hables de ella - respondio sin ganas de discutir volteando a verla para fulminarla con la mirada

S:mejor me voy a dar una vuelta a ver que me encuentro por ahí - dijo una mal humorada santana saliendo de la recámara de Quinn dejando un portazo detrás

Q:bien adiós - contesto desinteresada

-/-/-/-

Q:Mama ya nos vamos?

J:espera solo me tomó esta aspirina – Quinn rodo los ojos siempre era lo mismo con su madre retrasando cada salida de ambas

Q:no piensas tomártela con alcohol o ¿sí? – cuestiono segura de que lo haría pues su madre ya llenaba una copa de vino

J:no va a pasar nada Quinn

Q:No solo que vas a conducir con una menor de edad junto y si nos detiene un policía te llevaran no creo que quieras un escandalo

J:bien voy por un vaso de agua espérame afuera ... espera Quinn ... - Quinn se detuvo para observar a su mama quien la veia de arriba a abajo - ¿cuando vas a cambiar de nuevo a mi antigua Quinnie? - pregunto después de observar su vestimenta

Q:cuando me regreses a mi familia - respondió dándose la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida para esperar a su madre

**-/-/-/-**

J:adelantate Quinn …yo… yo voy a estacionar el coche

Q:Mama sé que no vas a bajar – comento desbrochando el cinturón de seguridad - solo espérame aquí enfrente ahorita regreso

J:dale un saludo de mi parte - susurro Judy apenas audible

Q:Claro mama, un saludo - suspiro cansada y salió del vehículo…

.

.

"Hola Quinn pensé que hoy no vendrías"

Q:sí es solo que se me hizo algo tarde pero aquí estoy bien...emm yo voy a

"Oh si claro me dio gusto verte salúdame a tú familia"

Q:Claro

Quinn camino hasta su objetivo no era la primera vez que caminaba por ahí pero esa sensación de tener ganas de vomitar nunca se iban, cada paso era difícil para ella pero alguien tenía que estar ahí y sí no eran sus padres ella lo sería, Quinn se detuvo al llegar frente a ese lugar que ha visto muchas lágrimas y lamentos de su parte y tal vez de algunos más antes o después de otras personas pero ahora era el de ella con un suspiro comenzó a hablar como cada vez que estaba ahí

Q:Hola Frannie...

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Woooaaah...! se qué siempre los dejó con la duda pero paciencia las respuestas llegaran o sean buenos deduciendo Lol ….**

**Mí fic está cometiendo su objetivo. qué los confunda en el primer capítulo :)**

**Bien este cap es para conocer un poco más de Quinn y saber su comportamiento qué tendrá durante los siguientes capítulos**

**.ummm un punto a referir por mi estupidez Rachel es de Londres, Inglaterra no de Milán gracias al comentario **Guest **que corrigió mi error no sé dónde tenía mi cabeza ignorante pero ya lo arregle**

**En Finnnnnn …**

**¿Que les pareció el nuevo episodio Glee? algo triste por Rachel y Klaine pero me emociona como va a continuar todo**

**Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios de lo qué piensan u opinan ;)**

**Pdt: Tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto posible :) no se cuanto voy a tardar en actualizar pero seguro mañana subo otro además tengo un One-Shot guardado que hice en mis largas vacaciones tal vez se los suba mañana**

**FABERRY COMING...**


	4. Capítulo 3: El Árbol no es seguro

**Capitulo 3: El árbol no es seguro  
**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña**

**de Glee ni de cualquiera de sus personajes**

**Aquellos son propiedad de Ryan Murphy**

**y FOX**

* * *

**Una semana después**

Rachel comenzó a trotar después de una hora de estar corriendo sin descanso durante unos segundos de trote encontró un lugar perfecto para descansar un lugar solitario del parque donde el pasto estaba verde y bien cortado con algunas flores alrededor y un árbol que brindaba sombra el lugar casi te estaba invitando a que te recostaras y así lo hizo mientras esperaba a que su acompañante la alcanzara

K:Yo...ufff ... hace... uff no puedo - dijo kurt con la respiración agitada mientras también se tiraba al suelo pastoso

R:Solo respira y no hables hasta que te recuperes - el chico asintió después de unos minutos de recuperación rachel hablo - gracias por acompañarme a correr kurt... en Londres lo hacía siempre en compañía de mis amigos y extrañaba eso

K:no hay problema... bueno sí que hay uno, nunca había corrido por deporte en mi vida y creo que ya no puedo moverme tendrás que llevarme cargando - bromeo y rachel rio - tengo una duda

R:dime cual es y si la sé, te responderé con gusto

K:bueno creo que si podrás responderme esta ¿cómo es vivir con Santana? - Rachel reprimió un gemido en desagrado ¿cómo es vivir con santana? Ella hubiera deseado no saber eso, pero para su desgracia lo sabía a la perfección esa semana casi había sido un...un ... ,no quiso decir un infierno porque ese ya lo había vivido pero vivir con Santana no sabía cómo expresarlo sin que sonara tan mal

R:Bueno es... es diferente ¿creo?

K:diferente ¿malo o bueno?

R:sé que tendría que decir bueno pero yo no quiero decir malo solo es diferente

K:bien eso responde a la perfección mi duda - dijo con sarcasmo

R:lo siento es solo que no sé cómo explicar cómo ha sido esta semana

K:te ha hecho ...auch - no termino de decir el chico porque trato de moverse bruscamente hacia Rachel y sus músculos empezaban a cobrarle factura

R:cuidado... ¿quieres irte? - el chico negó se recostó de nuevo y continuo

K:¿te ha hecho algo?

R:no sé exactamente que es algo? - trato de evadir

K:Rachel... mira se cómo es Santana cuando no le gusta algo trata de eliminarlo de su vista

R:¿Crees que ella me...me mataría? - pregunto con temor a la respuesta

K:no bueno creo que no elegí bien mis palabras solo digo que ella trata de apartar o dominar las cosas que no le gustan... sin asesinatos - Rachel suspiro con alivio - vamos Rach somos amigos y realmente me encantaría que confiaras en mi además con alguien tienes que desahogarte y que mejor con alguien que ha sufrido de Bullying por parte de Santana

R:¿Encerio? - el chico asintió - wooow yo realmente lo siento

K:y yo lo voy a sentir más por ti

R:¿por mí?

K:la semana que viene empiezan las clases y ahora no solo te molestara en su casa si no también durante la escuela

R:tú crees?

K:no lo dudes - el chico no pudo evitar sentirse culpable cuando el estado de animo de la chica bajo aún más - No lo dije para que asustarte si no para que estés preparada y no te dejes de Santana además me cambiaste de tema me dices... ?

R:bien su primera "broma" no fue tan mala...es solo me dejo casi todo el día encerrada en el baño...

**Flashback**

**09:15 am**

R:Santana por favor déjame salir hace 2 horas ¿creo? que debí de salir a correr ni siquiera se a qué hora son - se apoyó en la puerta del baño que la retenía de su libertad cansada de gritar y golpear la madera

S:deja de hacer tanto ruido

R:tu madre no está? Cierto

S:para tu suerte no, hoy son los días que llega tarde y aviso que no vendría a comer

R: vamos Santana deja de ser tan inmadura

S:enana, no debiste decir eso último, me voy regreso más tarde

R:NO! SANTANA no me dejes aquí... - rogo cuando escucho un portazo de la planta baja - Santana?... SANTANAAA maldición -

**Fin del Flashback**

K:y...y ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí? - pregunto con temor a la respuesta, Rachel se rio de sí misma

**Flashback**

**18:07**

S:HOOOOBIT... LLEGEEE...DONDE ESTAS? - Rachel no respondió - HOOBIIIt - sin respuesta, santana corrió hacia el 2do piso rápidamente abrió la puerta del baño con la llave que tenía para mirar todo el lugar sin encontrarla - Rachel... - llamo sin éxito la chica dirigió su vista hacia la bañera y un brazo sobresalía poco a poco se acercó con temor y abrió la cortina - Rachel - susurro sacando un suspiro de aire que retenía con ayuda de su rodilla empujo el brazo y volvió a llamar - enana despierta - solo recibió un balbuceo

Santana rodo los ojos y en el transcurso vio la regadera sonrió con malicia y la abrió del lado del agua fría y después solo hubo gritos y unas carcajadas

S:Mira Hobbit mas te vale que no le digas nada a mi madre - advirtió y se dio la vuelta para salir del baño pero se detuvo en el marco cuando escucho a Rachel susurrar

No pensaba decir nada" - Santana ana fruncio el ceño y siguió su camino

**Fin del Flashback**

Q:Encerio 11 horas encerrada? Wooow siento lastima por la chica - opino quinn mientras escribía en una libreta, Santana solo suspiro - que fue eso? - pregunto levantando la vista de la libreta para dirigirla a la chica acostada en su cama

S:Nada ... es solo que no sé qué más hacer y ya me estoy cansando

Q:¿Santana López cansada de hacer maldades? Ja no te la creo - la chica solo se encogió de hombros - bien y que más has hecho? Para anotarlo

S:mmmm al día siguiente...

K:que paso al día siguiente? - pregunto el chico como si de un cuento se tratara

R:recuerdas que me llamaste para salir y estaba enferma - el chico asintió

K:Oh...oooh por eso estabas resfriada ¿no? Por la ducha que santana te dio - la chica asintió

R:bueno pues...

**Flashback**

M:talvez sea por el cambio de clima repentino

R:si lo más seguro es que se .. que sea a Achuuu que se a eso, lo siento -

M:está bien voy a bajar y te traeré un plato de sopa

R:eso me encantaría mari, muchas gracias

M:bien tu no salgas de la cama ahorita regreso

M:Santana puedes subir y darle esto a Rachel -

S:¿porque? Que baje ella

M:Santana por favor, no quieres que se queme la comida si no la saco del horno ¿o sí? - santana resoplo

S:prefiero eso a subir y... espera no te preocupes mami yo lo llevo sería un placer

M:bien dile que tenga cuidado porque está caliente

S:Claro

**Fin del Flashback**

Q:jaja ese fue un clásico

S:si lo se me encanto la cara que puso fue tan...tan - Santana frunció el ceño - tan cómica - termino su frase

**Flashback**

S:hobit te lo manda mi mama

R:Gra..gracias santana

S:como sea ... ¿no vas a probarlo? - pregunto cuando vio que la chica solo miro el plato

R:Claro

S:Ah y cuidado esta algo caliente - la chica asintió sorprendida por la repentina amabilidad de la chica

Santana solo la observo como si fuera la persona más interesante en ese momento Rachel tomo la cuchara y la sumergió en el líquido humeante del plato después lo acerco a su boca y dio pequeños soplidos cuando quedo satisfecha con la temperatura se tomó la sopa de la cuchara de un tirón y después la escupió

S:¿Buena? - pregunto cruzada de brazos y una sonrisa en los labios

R: Eso ... eso echaste?

S:Yo?... Nada me crees capaz de hacer algo tan malvado? - pregunto fingiendo inocencia

R:me encantaría decir que no - Santana dejo de sonreír cuando vio que la chica siguió tomándose la sopa haciendo diferentes gestos por el sabor

S:¿Que,que haces?

R:Creo que es obvio ¿No? - respondió tomando otra cuchara

S:si pero ¿porque? Eres idiota o algo así? - trato de hacer que se detuviera con insultos

R:no,es solo que tu mama se tomó el tiempo de hacerla para mí y no voy a despreciarla tirándola - respondió tomando las ultimas cucharadas

M:Rachel - la madre entro en la habitación sobresaltando a Santana - perdón hija... ¿cómo estuvo la sopa? - Rachel sonrió

R:Deliciosa señora ya hasta me la termine - dijo mostrando el plato vacío Maribel estiro su brazo para tomarlo Santana en ese momento salió de la recamara

M:me alegro que te gustara no quieres otra?

R:Gracias pero ya fue suficiente prefiero descansar si no le molesta

M:Claro Rachel, yo me voy a trabajar le diré a Santana que no haga ruido para que descanses

R:Gracias

**Fin del Flashback**

R:y en tooooda la tarde Santana estuvo escuchando Rock pesado al parecer su favorito

K:esa chica no tiene límites ¿Y te dijo lo que contenía la sopa?

R:No pero sospecho que solo era pimienta, Sal y tal vez algo de ajo en polvo no lo sé bien -

K:iugh - dijo el chico con cara de asco

Q:entonces la sopa a la Santana - dijo la chica mientras lo anotaba - ¿Y qué le echaste exactamente a esa sopa?

S:No lo sé solo vi las especias de mi madre frente a mí y bingo la oportunidad estuvo ahí

Q:entonces después seguimos con ...

S:Sabes ya no quiero hablar de eso ¿no quieres ver una película o algo?

Q:Santana por favor ya solo es eso y después unas ideas que eh tenido aunque esta última fue mi idea y te sirvió muy bien

R:si demasiado asqueroso pero no más que lo último que hizo hacerme esto - señalo su cabello

**Flashback**

S:enana... enana - santana susurraba mientras empujaba el brazo de Rachel para despertarla - Hobbit - no hubo respuesta y santana gruño - HOBIT! DESPIERTA - Rachel salto de su cama haciendo que cayera del otro lado de donde se encontraba santana - buenos días - sonrió

R:Dios que haces aquí...y porque... porque ¿qué hora es?

S:las 7 de la tarde mi padre quiere invitarnos a cenar y mi mama me mando a despertarte -

R:woow que tarde - se puso de pie rápidamente a ¿a qué hora tenemos que ir?

S:en 2 horas pero te avise antes por si querías tomar una ducha o algo ¿Porque tienes los ojos hinchados? - pregunto santana sin poder evitarlo

R:por si no te das cuenta acabo de despertar - santana rodo los ojos

S:si bueno pero tu maquillaje esta corrido como si hubieras llorado -

R:bueno gracias por despertarme santana pero ahora podrías retirarte - dijo evitando responder

S:Claro... ten - dijo santana dándole una bolsa

R:¿qué es?

S:mi mama fue al súper y dijo que esto es lo que querías ¿No? - abrió la bolsa para ver que había - Pasta e hilo dental, ejuage bucal,shampoo,toallitas humedas,crema,tampones - rachel le arrebato la bolsa en ese momento

R:Gracias

S:de nada - respondió con una sonrisa y se retiro

R:Santana López - gruño Rachel entrando a la recamara de Santana

S:no te han dicho que es de mala educación entrar sin tocar - dijo santana si apartar la vista de su laptop

R:Tu lo haces todo el tiempo en mi recamara

S:si no te has dado cuenta esta es mi casa y yo hago lo que quiera en ella - respondió poniéndose de pie y enfrentar a la chica la cual solo estaba con una toalla tapándose signo de que había salido de la ducha Santana trago saliva ante la imagen y después recordó y sonrió - Oh la la Rachel Berry en toalla y en mi recamara ¿a qué se debe el honor?

R:Mira Santana no estoy para tus jueguitos ¿Que le echaste al Shampoo?

S:¿De qué hablas? - se hizo la desentendida

R:Santana dime que es?

S:bien - dijo santana fingiendo rendirse - solo es pegamento con avena y una cosa que no sé cómo se llama pero lo usan para hacer unos Raspados grandiosos en la escuela pero al parecer es muy efectivo para hacer grumosos los líquidos - sonrió con victoria y después frunció el ceño - ¿porque tu cabello no tiene nada de eso?

R:oh claro que tiene - respondió tomando la parte de abajo de su cabellera larga y mostrarle que las puntas estaba lleno de aquel "Shampoo"

S:Pues como diablos te aplicas el shampoo tú?

R:creo que mis manías raras no te interesarían

S:tienes razón de todas maneras es mejor que lo escondas antes de salir porque no quiero que mi madre lo vea - dijo Santana tomando asiento de nuevo y ponerle atención a su aparato

R:¿Tienes tijeras?

S:Claro pero consíguete las tuyas ahora retírate - Rachel no hizo caso empezó a observar el escritorio lleno de útiles escolares y cuando encontró su objetivo se acercó y tomo las tijeras - ¿Que ..que haces? - pregunto santana tarde porque Rachel corto la parte afectada de su cabello y tiro las tijeras en el escritorio

R:Ten - dijo tirando el pedazo de cabello hacia ella y reaccionando rápidamente lo tomo - ahí está la prueba para que tu mama no la vea - dijo y salió de la recamara

**Fin del Flashback**

Q:eso sí que fue grandioso y que... ¿qué fue lo último que te dijo cuando tú le cortaste el cabello?

S:Que le iba a decir a mi madre lo que le eh echo y muchas cosas más que no recuerdo Quinn, la verdad es que esa idea si me sirvió mucho porque ahora ya no intenta hacer conversaciones que no necesito

Q:genial ahora vamos avanzando en esto - Santana solo asintió

.

K:si te iba a preguntar respecto a eso pensé que era un nuevo look de Londres o algo

R:lo sé, se ve espantoso necesito arreglarlo sabes donde podría ir?

K:tengo una mejor idea ... yo lo hago, yo arreglo todo el tiempo el cabello de mis amigas Tina y Mercedes, también con mi madrastra, mi papa y mi hermano Finn

R:¿Encerio? - el chico asintió - genial

K:pero en mi casa porque yo a la casa del terror no voy

R:eso me parece bien además no quiero que Maribel lo vea antes ya lo he escondido muy bien para que no lo vea siempre lo tengo que dejar en coleta - dijo Rachel con cansancio - ¿Alguna vez has trepado a un árbol? - pregunto Rachel en un cambio drástico de tema mientras observaba las ramas llenas de hojas del gran árbol arriba de ambos kurt también dirigió su mirada a él pensando

K:Si,mala experiencia - Rachel cuestiono con su mirada y el chico prosiguió - fue en un árbol de mi antigua casa siempre quise subirme pero tenía mucho miedo de hacerlo y además mi madre me lo prohibía - el chico suspiro y continuo observando el árbol al igual que Rachel escuchando con atención la historia - unos días después de que ella falleció lo hice, me dije a mi mismo "Mi madre ahora no está hazlo kurt nadie te lo prohíbe" así que lo hice cuando llegue arriba me hizo sentir valiente, fuerte y capaz de todo y eso me hizo pensar que tal vez después de toda mi cobardía yo ya no necesitaría a mi madre para cuidarme hasta que volteé hacia abajo y me pregunte "¿Ahora cómo demonios bajo?" - el chico rio entre dientes y Rachel no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo - cuando intente bajar pedía que mi madre estuviera debajo para atraparme por si me caía pero sabía que no lo estaría así que me puse a llorar después de un mal cálculo pise una rama muy delgada que se rompió y caí pero fue al instante que mi padre llego y preocupado me auxilio desde ahí supe que tal vez ya no tendría a mi madre físicamente protegiéndome pero habían mas personas que me amaban y aun seguirían ahí cuidándome como mi padre y pues solo fue una fractura en mi mano pero estoy bien - el chico sonrió y Rachel suspiro

R:siento haber preguntado y si te incomodo hablar sobre eso - el chico negó

K:está bien no me incómodo y pues fue hace tanto no te voy a decir que ya me olvide de mi madre ni del dolor pero se podría decir que ya lo "supere" - hizo comillas con sus manos en la palabra y la chica asintió - ¿y tú has subido a uno, te has caído y fracturado?

R:No... siempre eh vivido en ciudades grandes sin demasiados arboles ni tan grandes y frondosos , y si los hay son en lugares muy públicos con demasiada gente como parques o Zoológicos

K:Nunca es tarde para ser un niño Rachel - la chica rio y se puso de pie

R:Lo sé, tal vez algún día lo intente - dijo y estiro su mano para que el chico la tomara

K:Gracias - dijo el chico cuando se puso de pie con ayuda de Rachel

R:No,gracias a ti por ser un gran amigo - le respondió entrelazando sus brazos para empezar a caminar

Habitación de Kurt

K:al parecer no hay nadie en casa - dijo el chico entrando a su habitación con unas tijeras y una manta en manos

R:Tu ..a ti sí que te gustan los musicales - dijo la chica señalando una de las paredes de su recamara llena de posters de múltiples musicales de Broodway kurt sonrió y asintió apenado

K:si sé que tal vez sea estúpido muchos de mis amigos me han dicho que es algo patético por eso ya no se lo muestro a nadie a excepción de tina y Mercedes a ellas les gusta igual, no tanto como yo claro... pero no tienes que decir nada sobre lo estúpido que es tal...

R:No claro que no esto es... es genial - opino Rachel con una gran sonrisa - de hecho yo igual soy una gran admiradora de Broadway yo...yo soy una gran admiradora de Barbra Streisand

K:¿Encerio? No estás jugando con mis sentimientos ¿cierto?

R:Claro que no, nunca bromearía sobre eso de echo te puedo decir un secreto pero no se lo digas a nadie - el chico asintió - mi segundo nombre es Barbra

K:Encerio?! - el chico casi grita de la emoción

R:Si mis padres me lo pusieron porque ellos igual son grandes admiradores

K:Wooow no lo puedo creer, pero ¿porque no quieres que nadie se entere? Tu segundo nombre es hermoso

R:porque solo lo uso con mis personas más cercanas todos en el medio del modelaje y medios de comunicación me conocen solo por Rachel Berry mi nombre artistico, de echo tu eres el sexto que lo sabe, confió en ti eh...! - advirtió apuntándolo con un dedo divertida Kurt asintió frenético como si de una misión importante se tratara.

Rachel sonrió feliz de haber encontrado a alguien en quien confiar en Lima y de confianza absoluta al principio dudo sobre confiar en el chico pero gracias a su amigo Blaine y después de haber hablado con el asegurándole que era alguien en quien confiar ella lo hizo, no al 100% aún era complicado pero tal vez en un futuro

K:Sabes después de graduarme iré a vivir a N.Y. y cumpliré mi sueño

R:¿Sueño?¿Cuál? - el chico sonrió abiertamente con un brillo en los ojos -

K:Broodway, pertenecer a una obra en Broadway - Rachel se sorprendió - Canto muy bien muchos me lo han dicho ya lo veras cuando entremos a la escuela te voy a invitar a una de las clases del club glee ¿Y tú cantas?

R:Yo emmm... si - acepto tímida - pero ya no lo hago yo... - Rachel cambio a un gesto serio tono asiento en la cama y siguió - yo también tenía el mismo sueño que tu

K:entonces tendrás una voz grandiosa - la chica solo se encogió de hombros viendo al suelo - bien sé que no quieres hablar de eso al parecer así que está bien vamos ven - animo el chico - siéntate aquí - Rachel lo volteo a ver y estaba parado junto a una silla con rueditas que jalo de su escritorio para ponerlo frente a un espejo que se encontraba en la recamara.

Rachel se puso de pie y tomo asiento

K:bien ahora el cambio de look - tomo la manta y se la coloco alrededor de ella, después tomo las tijeras - entonces algo Punk o Rocker?, No, no mejor algo emo te encantara - el chico dijo con emoción y Rachel no se había dado cuenta en el momento que empezó a sonreír

R:No, no nada de eso con solo despuntarlo está bien - el chico resoplo

K:bien aburrida

Recamara de Quinn

S:Vamos Quinn piensa que mas

Q:Sabes ahora tomo la propuesta de ver una película y dejar esto

S:Muy tarde...

Q:sabes yo pienso que deberías dejar de molestar a la chica - santana frunció el ceño - ¿Qué? Tal vez conocerla mejor te ayude a...

S:tienes Razón Quinn... conocerla, tener su confianza y después atacarla por detras, eso es grandioso P

Q:¿Qué? Yo no hablaba sobre eso

S:Entonces?

Q:Conocerla sin malas intenciones tal vez puedas conseguir una amiga o algo así ¿No? - Santana solo la observaba con gesto serio y después de unos segundo comenzó a reír Quinn solo rodo los ojos pensando si ella reaccionaria de la mima manera que su amiga si estuviera en su situación, Tal vez lo haría, siempre decían que ambas eran muy parecidas en su personalidad pero hasta con solo escuchar lo que santana le hacia ella sentía algo de pena por la chica hasta deseaba no conocerla para después tener que sentir culpa, Quinn suspiro ¿Porque se estaba prestando a este acto de inmadurez?

S:esa fue buena Quinn... volviendo a la versión buena de tu idea ose la mia,es una buena idea lo de ganar su confianza pero no de mía parte sé que lo vería sospechoso eso quiere decir que tú vas a hacerlo - Quinn salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho eso

Q:¿Qué? NO, claro que no a mí no me metes en esto

S:Noticia de última hora Quinn ya estas dentro desde que me diste aquellas ideas

Q:Si tal vez, pero yo no me voy a meter hasta ahí, hazlo tu

S:bien tal vez se lo pida a otra persona

Q:Bien pero por favor no me digas quien va a ser

S:cobarde - Quinn se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

.

**Recamara de Kurt**

R:Woow realmente quedo bien... aunque es raro que este a esta altura - Rachel se miraba en el espejo sorprendida por el talento de su amigo con las tijeras aunque extrañaba su cabello que casi le llegaba a la cintura le agradaba que ahora le llegara debajo de los hombros le hacía ver de menor edad y además seria más fácil de peinar

K:No te preocupes crecerá y además te queda genial - la chica asintió

R:Gracias kurt, ahora sí creo que mi nueva vida aquí en Lima está comenzando

K:si un buen cambio de Look siempre sirve, pero creo que ahora toca encontrar un novio,para un amor de nueva vida

R:Ja si claro... novio - rio sarcástica y el chico frunció el ceño cuestionándola - tu radar gay no me capto? - pregunto con una sonrisa divertida

K:wooow no, no se te nota

R:si mis amigos decían que soy muy femenina para serlo, no es que todas las lesbianas sean masculinas pero eso es lo que me decían - ella se encogió de hombros siguiendo observándose el cabello en el espejo - y tampoco es que vaya diciéndole al mundo... hey, hola soy Rachel Berry y soy lesbiana - kurt rio

K:estoy de acuerdo, pero dices que no quieres llamar la atención en la escuela ¿no? - pregunto tomando asiento en la cama y cruzando sus piernas

R:si por? - pregunto observandolo por el espejo

K:Chica nueva en la escuela, con un buen cuerpo, vestida con ropa de marca, peinado genial y ahora lesbiana - dijo contando con sus dedos -¿eso no llamaría la atención? - Rachel volteo a verlo

R:talvez tengas razón

K:Oh claro que la tengo, Lima es un pueblo muy pequeño y muy entrometida en la vida de los demás

R:pero tampoco quiero cambiar mi forma de ser o encerrarme en el "Closet" - hizo comillas - solo por eso

K:No lo hagas, tú muy bien lo dijiste no tienes que presentarte con cada uno y decirles lo que eres y dejas de ser - la chica asintió

R:si eso es cierto pero... - Rachel se observo en su reflejo y vio su vestimenta - tal vez un cambio de atuendo sirva ¿No?

K:Vestirte de Nerd? - bromeo el chico

R:No! No tan radical... solo umm tal vez algo más sencillo no tan ostentoso ¿Qué piensas?

K:Entonces cuando nos vamos de compras - Rachel sonrió

R:Muy pronto, solo déjame despedirme de mi ropa - el chico asintió en comprensión

.

R:Gracias por el corte Kurt y me despides de tus padres, me hubiera encantado conocer a tu hermano - se despidio Rachel en el porche de la casa

K:Ya lo conocerás después, vete con cuidado ¿enserio no prefieres que llame a un taxi? - la chica negó

R:está bien apenas está anocheciendo y me encantaría caminar un poco... además tengo que encontrarme a Santana en el parque

K:le mandas un saludo de mi parte

R:Oh claro y un beso tambien se que lo agradecera - ambos rieron - adiós kurt

K:adios

.

Salida en Breadstikx

S:no sé porque seguimos viniendo a este lugar tan asqueroso

Q:Me gustan los palitos de pan - contesto Quinn comiendose uno

S:si claro, oye se me olvido preguntarte... ¿me acompañas?

Q:a dónde?

S: Oh, sólo de que si

Q:Sabes no estoy para bromear y no, no te acompaño

S:Tendras que ir el coche en el que venimos es mío - dijo cuando ambas se detuvieron en dicho vehículo

Q:No te preocupes me voy caminando - respondió Quinn empezando a caminar de nuevo

S: Oh vamos Quinn - gimio santana desde la puerta de su vehiculo

Q:Adios santana! - se despidió ya a lo lejos

S:Pfff ahora tendré que soportar a esa enana durante el camino - gruño santana subiendo a su coche

.

.

.

Aire fresco rosando su piel expuesta, alborotando un poco su cabello, haciéndola estremecerse un poco cada vez que era aún más fuerte

Sonido de los grillos cantando, automóviles rodando escasamente por aquellas calles, sonidos apenas predecibles

Rachel estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del parque esperando a santana aún faltaban 30 min para eso así que decidió relajarse, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sentía cada una de esas cosas inhalo y exhalo despacio Frunció el ceño

Inhalo y Exhalo un poco más largo mientras sentí el aire entrar y salir por su aparato respiratorio y apretó un puño en su regazo

Inhalo y exhalo de nuevo pero más bruscamente y ahora apretó los dos puños con un gemido molesto de su garganta

.

**"tal vez yo tampoco lo merezca"**

**"No digas eso Rachel"**

**"Esto lo haría más sencillo por el dolor"**

**"El dolor te hace sentirte viva"**

**"Sentirse viva, odio sentirme así"**

Y así se sentía Rachel en ese instante Viva, sentir el aire entrar y salir de ella la hacía sentirse furiosa y molesta, abrió sus ojos bruscamente tratando de apartar esos pensamientos no eran el momento indicado así que se puso de pie tal vez un paseo mientras esperaba a Santana ayudaría

Camino por el parque tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos empezó una caminata que se fue acelerando y se convirtió en una carrera el lugar era casi desierto y ya estaba anocheciendo detuvo su corrida y se fijó en la hora solo habían pasado 6 min

R:Vamos reloj avanza - susurro rachel después miro a su alrededor y reconoció el lugar al instante y recordó

**"Nunca es tarde para ser un niño Rachel"**

Rachel sonrió de acuerdo con eso, miro aquel árbol frondoso y con múltiples ramas que la invitaban a treparse, así que decidió acercarse e intentarlo ¿que podía perder? estaba en un lugar sin gente alrededor y ella quería subir e intentarlo, el atardecer estaba por pasar así que rápidamente se dispuso a subir para disfrutar de la vista desde aquellas ramas, hojas y la altura de aquel árbol

R:esto es más difícil de lo que pensé ¡ aay ! - chillo Rachel cuando piso mal y estuvo a punto de caer - wooow dios ayúdame a llegar arriba - murmuro con miedo subiendo por las ramas - Eso sí que fue difícil - dijo Rachel cuando se acomodó en una de las ramas que aguantaba su peso, con la mano derecha rodeo lo que pudo para sostenerse y con la otra sostuvo con fuerza la rama en la que estaba sentada y vio el atardecer con los últimos rayos del sol que atravesaban las hojas y tocaban su piel dándole un calor en esas partes hasta que el sol desapareció y todo alrededor se obscurecía.

Rachel sonrió después de todo lo había logrado, había subido aquel árbol y nadie se lo impidió

**"Paaaápa Leroy"**

**"Que pasa cariño?"**

**"¿Puedo subir a ese árbol?"**

**"Rach amor ya te dije que no, te vas a lastimar"**

**"Pero si ese esta pequeño, y no me voy a caer"**

**"No Rachel, y esta es la última vez que quiero que me preguntes sobre eso"**

"**valiente, fuerte y capaz"**

Esas eran las palabras exactas de Kurt que la describirían en ese instante a la perfección

R:Ya ves papa lo hice y sin caerme - sonrió con victoria - Bien y... ammn ¿ahora como bajo?... - se preguntó - argg no puede ser que al final tengas razón - Rachel gruño - dios y ya es tarde Santana me va a matar - observo unos segundos al suelo pensando en cómo bajar - No, no la vas a tener bajare y no me lastimare - soltó su agarre del tronco del árbol para ahora colocarlo en una rama que la ayudaría a descender un poco - Vamos bien, vamos bien - susurraba para sí misma cuando ella sentía que lograba un gran avance - ya se cansaron mis brazos - gimió, soltó una rama olvidando que ese era una apoyo importante y directamente su pie resbalo al instante -

!¡ aaaaaay ¡ - Grito Rachel mientras caía con los ojos cerrados

¡ Maldición ! Grito una segunda persona cuando ella llego al "suelo" que no le pareció tan doloroso como ella pensó tal vez sus manos en el pecho habían ayudado a su aterrizaje pensó pero después en un instante escucho un gemido proveniente debajo de ella haciéndola reaccionar y abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el cuello de una camisa y el cuello de la persona

**"pero habían más personas que me amaban y aun seguirían ahí cuidándome, amándome y protegiendo"**

**"Cuidado, Amor y protección"**

Y esas eran las palabras exactas de Kurt que no la describirían en ese momento de su vida

Y odiaba sentirse asi... pero en ese instante ese sentimiento cambio solo por unos segundos… pero cambio.

_._

En un instante escucho un gemido proveniente debajo de ella haciéndola reaccionar y abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el cuello de una camisa y el cuello de la persona

R:Dios lo siento - Rachel rápidamente se apartó temiendo por el estado de la persona en la que cayo - ¿Estas bien? - pregunto arrodillándose a lado derecho para ver a la persona descubriendo que era una chica

\- Creo, creo que si - Gimió presionando un poco su abdomen para comprobar si no había nada roto

R:No te muevas, ¿Quieres... quieres que llame una ambulancia? - pregunto mientras observaba las manos de la chica acostada frente a ella que presionaba sus costillas y negó ante la propuesta - ¿Enserio? - pregunto observando su rostro y vio que la chica no habría sus ojos y tenía el ceño fruncido

\- No solo... solo dame unos segundos -

R:Claro - Rachel solo observo cada acción sin molestar

''espero qué no esté tan molesta... o peor aún lastimada'' Rachel pensaba ''¿y sí se fracturó algo? Oh no... espero que no..., podría demandarme ¿qué hago yo sí me demanda? Y... ¿y sí voy a la cárcel?... no, yo no puedo ir a ese lugar, yo no estoy echa para ese lugar... NO o peor aún sí está demanda sale en las revistas y llega hasta Londres... no lo puedo permitir aunque... '' Rachel empezó a analizar la vestimenta de aquella chica de pelo rosa qué al instante le llamó la atención '' está chica no parece qué pueda contratar un buen abogado tal vez... si le ofrezco algo de dinero... ¡sí!.. eso funcionará... pero sí después quiere vengarse o me manda alguno de sus amigos Punks para lastimarme... '' Rachel ahogo un grito ante era idea '' Tranquilízate Rachel estas divagando y... y esas siendo dramática y... está chica no se ve tan mala tal vez y se apiade de mi sí le pido disculpas se ve buena persona y... y'' Rachel la empezó a observar con más detenimiento hasta llegar a su rostro el cual aún tenía los ojos cerrados y ahora masajeaba el otro lado de su abdomen ante eso Rachel se dio la libertad de pasear sus ojos en el rostro de la chica qué tenía el ceño fruncido y su piel era blanca ''... es linda '' pensó para después ver la definición de su nariz qué era perfecta, bajo un poco su mirada hasta fijarla en los labios rosas y delgados de la chica en los cuales salió un pequeño suspiro y Rachel no pudo evitar morderse el labio, la chica dejo de masajearse, su ceño dejó de estar fruncido y abrió los ojos para observar a la morena la cual se encogió al ver la mirada molesta de aquellos ojos verdes de la persona sin embargo no le evito preocuparse

R: No. pidiéndome - susurro inaudible

''¿qué?''

R:Dime que no te lastimaste por favor - retracto su pregunta

''Estoy bien... creo '' murmuro aún en el suelo apoyandose con sus codos para levantarse un poco

R:Puedo llamar a alguien si quieres o... o ayudarte tal vez¿Te sientes mal? O ¿Te duele algo? - la chica poco a poco dejo la mirada molesta y suavizo la mirada mientras escuchaba la divagación de Rachel - Insisto puedo llamar a una ambulancia o... o ¿estás en estado de shock? Oh no estás en shock ¿Cierto? - la chica negó

\- no estoy bien y... Y ¿Tu? - Rachel la observo por unos segundos para después negar

R:No, no importa Como este yo - la chica asintió en señal de entendimiento y volvió a fruncir el ceño

-Me puedes decir qué diablos hacías ahí arriba - dijo molesta mientras se ponía de pie - ¿Estás Loca? O ¿Cuantos años crees que tienes para andar trepando arboles - Rachel solo la observo confundida - ¿Que? ¿Ahora tu estas en Shock? - Rachel negó y trato de ponerse rápidamente de pie pero al apoyarse con su mano izquierda sintió una punzada de dolor

R:Auch - gimió volviéndose a sentar y empezando a sobar su mano

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto y trato de acercarse pero se detuvo así misma

R:si no importa - dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie lentamente - mira realmente lo siento - se disculpo

\- ¿Lo sientes?, Que hubiera pasado si esto hubiera sido peor, si t... me lastimas gravemente, con un "Lo siento" no hubiera servido - dijo molesta

R:Si pero no sucedió - respondio calmada

\- ¿pero si hubiera sucedido? - insistió

R:Pero no sucedió - la chica de pelo rosa resoplo con cansancio - Para verte tan ruda eres demasiado chillona - murmuro, la chica volteo a verla con el ceño más fruncido

\- ¿Disculpa? - pregunto más molesta

R:Lo siento, eso fue grosero de mi parte - Rachel se retractó bajando la mirada

\- si lo fue..., pero me vas a decir ¿Qué diablos hacías ahí arriba? -

R:Y tú puedes decirme ¿qué hacías aquí abajo? - pregunto a la defensiva

\- ¿Enserio? - enarco una ceja, Rachel dio un suspiro para calmarse

R:Mira no quiero ser grosera, pero no creo que te incumba y además parece que en lugar de estar molesta por caer en ti estés molesta porque me subí sin supervisión de un adulto "Mamá" - Rachel se burló pues sentía qué está chica no tenía derecho de molestarse de esa forma o no era la forma en la que ella esperaba

\- Tienes razon, no me importa - dijo la chica y se dio la vuelta para irse pero la voz de Rachel la detuvo

R:Lo siento - murmuro - y .. Gracias - Quinn se dio la vuelta para cuestionarla con la mirada y la morena continuo - lo siento por caer en ti y Gracias por estar ahí

\- ¿Por estar ahí? - río incrédula pues no podía creer las disculpas tan raras

R:si bueno, sé que tal vez tu no hubieras querido estar ahí pero me salvaste - explicó mirando hacía el suelo

\- No seas tan dramática - rodó los ojos

R:No soy dramática - levanto la mirada - tal vez si caía al suelo me hubiera lastimado gravemente como tu dijiste y sin nadie aquí tal vez hubiera muerto pidiendo ayuda

\- sí, estas siendo dramática - Rachel se encogió de hombros

R:Talvez si o tal vez no Gracias a ti no lo sabré - la chica asintió observando a Rachel y después giro bruscamente para irse pero eso provocó qué su cuello doliera provocando un gemido - ¿estás bien? - Rachel se acercó rápido a ella con preocupación

Q:sí - asintió masajeándose la parte trasera del cuello cuando tocó el punto del dolor hizo una mueca

R:déjame ver - Rachel apartó la mano de Quinn y se acercó aún más para mirar de más cerca

Q:Umm no... no es necesario - siseo un poco al tener a Rachel tan cerca asi que la aparto antes de qué tocara la zona afectada

R:Lo siento no quise incomodarte - dio un pasó atrás para darle su espacio - pero deberías de verte eso podría ser una fractura o algo grave

Q:no es nada - dijo Quinn tratando de quitarle importancia

R:pero podría - insistió

Q:ya te dije que no es nada

R:pero deber...

Q:¿porque actúas como sí te importara? - interrumpió molesta por la insistencia de Rachel sorprendiéndola por el tono de voz

R:lo... lo siento - susurro y Quinn se arrepintió del arrebató

Q:no yo...

K:Hey Quinn - interrumpió y ambas voltearon a ver de quien provenía la voz - ¿Qué haces aquí linda? qué coincidencia ¿no? ...¿Quién es ella? - pregunto Kitty esto último viendo a Rachel de arriba hacia abajo -¿Quinn? - volvió a preguntar cuando la ex rubia no respondió y sólo miraba a Rachel con una mirada de disculpa

Q: Mmm?

K:¿Quién es ella? - Quinn observo a Rachel y después se encogió de hombros con indiferencia

Q:No lo sé, Vámonos - contesto Quinn dándose la vuelta para empezar a caminar seguida por kitty quien observo con mala cara a Rachel hasta que se alejo

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

R:Porque la gente de Lima tendrá tan mal genio - Rachel suspiro y después rio incrédula - por un momento pensé que se había preocupado por mi Ja como si una completa desconocida lo haría - Rachel solo se quedó parada observando donde ambas chicas se habían alejado hasta que su celular sonó y contesto

S:Maldición enana ¿dónde estás? Llevo 20 min buscándote

R:Oh ya estoy aquí es solo que me retrase porque...

S:Hey para...para que no pedí explicaciones solo apúrate ven a los juegos infantiles... y rápido

R:Bien ahora v... - Rachel no pudo terminar porque el sonido de colgado sonó - ¿me colgó? argg que día ...

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

K:Quinn no me vas a contestar

Q:¿Qué cosa Kitty?

K:Quien era esa chica?

Q:No lo se - trato de evadir el tema

K:No te creo -

Q:pues no me creas

K:Vamos Quinnie dime - Quinn se detuvo bruscamente haciendo que Kitty frenara antes de chocar con la ex-rubia qué iba al frente

Q:no me llames así ya te lo he dicho muchas veces No me gusta que me llamen Quinnie - dijo entre dientes

K:bien lo siento... pero dime quien...

Q:No lo sé ... - interrumpió cansada de las preguntas de la más pequeña - solo cayó encima mío porque la muy estúpida estaba trepada a un árbol y yo andaba ahí

K:¿Te lastimo la enana?

Q:No Kitty - dijo Quinn volteando a ver a la chica - solo vete y déjame en paz ya te dije lo que querías

K:Bien, pero si la vuelvo a ver no te preocupes que yo me encargo - advirtió la chica antes de alejarse de Quinn

Q:Haz lo que quieras - murmuro Quinn empezando a caminar por el parque - si yo la vuelvo a ver... solo quiero preguntarle su nombre

**PDV Quinn**

Odiaba qué Kitty se comportara de esa manera y hoy más que nunca fue peor, su interrupción cuando hablaba con aquella chica fue demasiado inoportuna...

Mí comportamiento tampoco fue el correcto con la chica del árbol ella sólo se veía preocupada por mí... es sólo qué su preocupación me hizo sentir... me hizo sentir...

"Maldición" murmure, ni siquiera sabía cómo me hacía sentir ...¿y sí regreso? tal vez aún siga ahí y pueda disculparme - empecé a caminar hacía el lugar pero me detuve golpeándome internamente - ¿porque tendría qué regresar a disculparme? Sí lo más seguro es que ni la volveré a ver - así qué volví mis pasos y empecé a caminar de nuevo sin dirección

Llegué a la vieja sección de juegos del parque Me encantaba pasar mí tiempo aquí era muy calmado ya qué ningún niño venía hasta aquí como era el qué tenía menos juegos y era muy apartado, siempre fue así, cuando era niña a mí tampoco me gustaba aquí era muy aburrido, pero el día qué mí abuela favorita murió cuando yo sólo tenía 5 años yo sólo quería estar sola sin ningún niño riendo o divirtiéndose así qué preferí venir aquí... aún recuerdo ese día

**Flashback**

Mi abuela y mi hermana fueron las persona más dulce qué conocí y con la que pase la mayor parte de mí vida a mí corta edad de 5 años

Mi abuela nos cuidaba a mí hermana y a mí ya qué mi padre trabajaba y mi madre estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en eventos o atendiendo organizaciones benéficas en las que ella era la presidenta a ellos los veíamos muy poco sólo en las comidas y en las noches cuando llegaban nunca me quemé pasar tiempo con mi abuela me encantaba

Cuando ella murió no sabía cómo sentirme pues aún era muy pequeña para entender el concepto de la muerte lo único qué mi madre me dijo es qué ya no la volvería a ver y qué ahora qué estaba en ese féretro sería la última vez que la vería y está era mí despedida yo estaba en los brazos de mí padre con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras observaba a mí abuela qué estaba plásticamente durmiendo en su caja en la qué dormidos para siempre o eso es lo que yo pensaba

Mi padre me acerco un poco más a ella "Vamos Quinnie dile adiós a la abuela" me dijo, yo quería decir algo pero sólo me quedé observándola en silencio mí padre suspiro y me regalo un beso en la frente para después alejarnos yo nunca me solté de su cuello en todo el día qué estábamos en la funerarias pero hubo un momento en la tarde qué el tubo qué alejarse de mí para recibir a la demás familia yo estuve andando por ahí, mi madre estaba con algunas de mis tías no quería ir con ella porque la mayoría de ellas siempre me apretada las mejillas y me besaban dejándome su marca de labial odiaba eso, mi hermana estaba con mis demás primos jugando en una de las esquinas alejadas a esa edad nunca fui social así qué no me acerque a ellos, comencé a caminar hasta llegar a la salida el cual estaba desierto sólo habían muchos automóviles alrededor estacionados qué cerraban la calle y obviamente eran de mí familia estaba por volver adentro hasta qué vi qué al frente estaba el parque indecisa empecé a caminar del otro lado de la acera pues sí alguno de mis padres descubría mí huida al parque sabía qué sería castigada pero yo quería ir... unos días antes mí abuela me había llevado a un parque en el qué no habían muchos niños porque ella sabía de mí timidez con los demás y con mucha gente en aquella funerarias necesitaba un lugar sola

Cuando llegué al parque no tarde mucho en encontrar el lugar y me sonreí a mí misma por mí logro, en el sólo habían unos columpios de 2 plazas y una resbaladilla era la razón por la qué a los demás les aburría estar de este lado del parque camine hasta llegar al columpio en el que estuve unos días atrás y me senté en el empezando a tratar de balancearme por mí misma algo muy difícil resople con frustración y mire hacia delante para ver la misma banca donde mí abuela estaba sentada con un libro en mano mientras me veía con una sonrisa el día qué vine con ella pero ahora sólo estaba vacía

Y fue ahí cuando supe qué la extrañaría sin saberlo mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse hasta qué una lágrima cayó de uno de ellos apretando mí agarre en ambos lados del columpio porque no quería llorar no sola sin mí abuela para consolarme

"Hola" Saludo una niña de pie a un lado del otro columpio con una gran sonrisa sobresaltándome un poco, traía un vestido rojo y un suéter azul con un bordado de un reno y dos coletas

"Hola" murmure con la voz quebrada y limpiando mí lágrima de la mejilla, algo nerviosa pues la niña sólo me veía hasta qué desvío su vista al columpio y empezó a empujarlo levemente con su mano yo mire hacia abajo

"¿Cómo te llamas?" me pregunto sentándose en el columpio yo no quise responder al principio pero una vez cuando mi abuela me dijo que tenía qué ser educada sí un niño me preguntaba "Quinn Fabray" respondí, ella sonrió y trato de balancearse pero tuvo el mismo éxito qué yo haciéndome reír ante su intento

"no es gracioso" me dijo con un mohín "Lo siento" dije borrando mí sonrisa, ahora ella río y me dijo "sólo jugaba" yo asentí con una sonrisa de lado sin voltear a verla

"estas triste ¿verdad Quinn?" pregunto mientras balanceaba su pie izquierdo de arriba a abajo y lo miraba "supongo" le respondí encogiéndome de hombros "¿porque?" cuestionó mirándome con el ceño fruncido

Yo no quería responder pero mi abuelita una vez me dijo qué hablar muchas veces ayudaba y te hacía sentir mejor así qué lo intenté "Mi abuela murió ayer" respondí mordiendo mí labio para no llorar no sabía porque ahora quería hacerlo cuando desde ayer qué mis padres me lo dijeron no lo había hecho

"oh eso sí es triste" me dijo mirando al suelo pareciendo también triste y sinceramente eso no me había ayudado al contrario ahora había hecho qué la niña también estuviera triste pero después volvió a sonreír mirándome "cuando estoy triste yo escucho canciones de Barbra Streisand y me alegro ¿tú qué haces?"

Yo me escogió de hombros y después pensé ¿qué me hacía sentirme alegre?, qué me leyeran, siempre me gustaba qué lo hicieran... pero dudaba qué eso funcionaria ahora pues no tenía mí libro favorito y entonces recordé porque mi abuela me había traído al parque ese día y era porque un niño en el preescolar qué me había molestado y me tiro de los escalones qué no eran muy altos sólo de 3 pero todos mis compañeros se rieron de mí y eso me hizo sentir mal y estuve muy triste durante el camino hacia la casa pero ella quiso hacer una parada al parque me dijo que los columpio siempre alegraban a un niño y así lo hizo es sólo qué ella me empujó en el columpio haciéndome mecerme, eso había sido lo divertido y tal vez eso serviría

"mecerme en el columpio... creó - respondí - pero umm yo no puedo sola" dije balanceándome sin éxito ella sonrió y se bajó de su columpio "Yo puedo ayudarte a hacer eso" respondió energética "yo te empujó ¿Sí?" yo la mire dudosa por unos segundos y después asentí con una sonrisa

Ella comenzó a empujarme despacio y yo ayude balanceándome con éxito le dije qué se detuviera cuando ya pude hacerlo por mí misma ella se paró justo al lado de su columpio con una sonrisa y aplaudiendo y yo reía porque esto realmente me hacía sentir bien

Después de unos minutos de risas deje de balancearme hasta qué el columpio se detuvo

"¿eso te alegro?" pregunto cuando me puse de pie y yo asentí con una sonrisa "Genial" grito emocionada

"me tengo que ir" dije recordando el velorio flores a ver de dónde había venido pero lo había olvidado y empezó a preocuparme mirando a mí alrededor

"¿qué pasa?" me pregunto preocupada "No... no recuerdo de donde vine" respondí ella tomó mí mano y empezó a guiarme "a... a donde me llevas?" pregunte pero ella no respondió hasta qué llegamos a una banca no muy lejana y nos detuvimos frente a un hombre con lentes y una sonrisa

"¿Qué pasa cariño?" le pregunto a la niña qué me tomó de la mano y después me vio sin borrar la sonrisa "¿es tú nueva amiga?"

"sí ella es Quinn" dijo mirándome y regalándome una sonrisa qué se parecía mucho a la del pero la de ella era más linda y tierna "Ho... hola" tartamudeé

"Hola linda" dijo el despeinándome un poco mí cabello haciéndome sonreír ante la acción "Umm papá ella no sabe de dónde vino y quería ver sí la ayudaba" le dijo ella con una mirada de súplica el sintió y me miro

"bien Quinn ¿recuerdas dónde vives o sí venías con alguien?" preguntó yo mire a la niña a mí lado ella sintió y alergia mí mano me volví a él y responde "no yo no sé dónde vivo... y mmm... vine sola al parque... pero estaba con mis papas en una fu... umm no... no recuerdo como se llama" el asintió "¿y qué estabas haciendo con tus padres?"

"vine a despedirme de mí abuelita" respondí "¿a su casa?" preguntó él y yo agaché la mirada negando la niña volvió a apretar mí mano haciéndome sentir mejor "su abuelita murió" suspiro ella a su padre "oh... lo siento linda" me dijo dándome una caricia en mí cabeza "creó qué ya sé dónde estabas... - dijo después de unos segundos - es en la funerarias así se llama ¿no?" yo levante mí mirada y asentí "entonces vamos" él se puso de pie y tomó mí mano libre y agradece qué la niña no soltara mí otra mano

No tardamos mucho en llegar nos detuvimos frente y el empezó a hablar con uno de mis tíos qué estaba afuera

"¿ya te despediste de tú abuelita?" me pregunto la niña haciéndome apartar mí vista de los adultos para mirarla a ella y después negué "no sé qué decir" murmure observando al interior de la puerta y ver a mi hermana jugando con uno de mis primos "mi papá siempre dice qué decir la verdad siempre es lo mejor - yo me volví a verla con atención - dile lo que sientes" dijo dándome una de sus grandes sonrisas " y no llores

"bien Quinn tú tío te llevara con tus padres" dijo el señor mirándome con una sonrisa yo lo mire y asentí "Gracias" dije la niña soltó mí mano y voltee a verla de nuevo ella tomó la mano de su padre dándome un adiós con su mano libre y yo hice lo mismo " y no Llores demasiado porque esos ojos tan bonitos se ven mejor con una sonrisa" dijo ella "¿Verdad papá?" pregunto volteando a ver a su padre el cual asintió yo sonreí y tomé la mano de mí tío ellos me dieron un último adiós y se alejaron cuando los vi desaparecer fue cuando recordé qué no le había preguntado su nombre de ella pero después pensé qué tal vez la volvería a encontrar otro día pero nunca sucedió

Así qué sólo la recordé como la niña de la sonrisa más bonita y ojos color Cafés y la primera persona en ayudarme en el primer momento más difícil de mí vida

**Fin del Flashback**

Y otra vez aquí pareciendo la misma niña de 5 años qué no pregunto el nombre de la niña y ahora chica más bonita qué había visto en su vida... así qué preferí olvidarlo sabía qué nunca la volvería a ver...

**PDV QUINN**

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

**PDV General**

Rachel caminaba hacia la sección de juegos del parque más concurrida por niños hasta que encontró a Santana que al parecer discutía con un niño

S:mira enano deja de molestarme porque no te voy a devolver esta pelota – gruño la latina al niño frente a ella

"pero señora… "

S:¿Cómo diablos me llamaste?" grito acercándose amenazante al niño pero Rachel la detuvo a tiempo tomándola del brazo

R:¿Qué sucede? – pregunto cuando Santana se soltó de su agarre bruscamente y solo se cruzó de brazos aun con la pelota a sí que Rachel vio al niño para que le explicara

"La señora no quería que yo devuelvo mi Valonia"

S:que no me digas señora – dijo entre dientes "HEY" grito cuando Rachel le quito el valón de sus manos

R:Ten amiguito – dijo entregándole la pelota el niño agradeció y se alejó de ellas con una sonrisa hacia la morena y sacándole la lengua a Santana y ella respondió de la misma manera

S:no tenías derecho a quitármelo ese diablo me golpeo con esa arma asesina – Rachel rodo los ojos

R:no seas dramática solo es un niño

S:claro niño… y en un futuro tal vez un criminal golpeador de mujeres sexys con valones y yo fui su primera víctima – dijo Santana empezando a caminar seguida por Rachel

R:claro… tú tienes la culpa – dijo Rachel ganándose una mirada asesina de Santana – si sabes que no te gustan los niños porque nos vimos aquí donde es la principal atracción de ellos… además hay una sección menos concurrida donde nos pudimos haber visto

S: ¿otra sección? – dijo Santana pensando si eso era cierto – claro que no la hay

R: si la hay esta mas allá – dijo señalando la dirección

S:ya has estado ahí? – pregunto y Rachel se detuvo a pensar, como es que sabía o pensaba de la existencia de una segunda sección de juegos si no había estado ahí

R:umm no, no eh estado ahí…

S:entonces porque dices eso?… - Rachel se encogió de hombros - creo que ya te volviste loca… deberías de regresar a Londres este pueblo te está volviendo loca

R:Tal vez – murmuro para sí misma observando el camino de donde ella estaba segura de un segundo parque de juegos "Yo sé que hay uno… pero ¿porque lo se?"

S:Camina Hobbit que no tenemos tiempo… - Rachel dejo de ver el camino y empezó a trotar para alcanzar a Santana descubriría si lo que pensaba era cierto después

* * *

**Pdt:dicculpen las Faltas de ortograia**


	5. Chapter 4: Inolvidable Primer Día

**Capítulo 4: Inolvidable primer día**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña**

**de Glee ni de cualquiera de sus personajes**

**Aquellos son propiedad de Ryan Murphy**

**y FOX si fuera dueña no existiría este fic u.u**

**pero sí faberry romance lol.**

* * *

_**¿Y cuándo te volveré a ver? –preguntó ella.**_

_**Él la abrazó con fuerza, pero no respondió**_

**_a su pregunta._**

**Quinn cerro el libro que leía recostada en su cama y dio un fuerte suspiro**

**Q:¿Y cuándo te volveré a ver? – Murmuro citando las palabras del libro - ¿Y cuándo te volveré a ver? – repitió mirando el techo de su recamara después volvió a tomar el libro y leyó mentalmente de nuevo - "¿Y cuándo te volveré a ver? - Pregunto ella. El la abrazo con fuerza, pero no respondió a su pregunta…" Quinn volvió a cerrar el libro y lo puso a un lado de ella – " todos deberían de responder así cuando las personas se despiden" pensó "así nos evitaríamos ilusiones en vano" Quinn iba a tomar de nuevo el libro pero el sonido de el claxon de un automóvil a fuera llamo su atención asi que se puso de pie dirigiéndose a su ventana para ver desde ahí de quien se trataba**

**S:VAMOS QUINN ! - Santana grito desde su vehículo mientras tocaba el claxon desesperadamente frente la casa Fabray, Quinn resoplo alejándose de la ventana tomo sus cosas para la escuela y bajo para encontrarse con su amiga**

**Q:lo siento - dijo Quinn mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad - pero tanta es tú urgencia de llegar a la escuela?**

**S: síp - respondió sin dar más información empezando arrancar el coche**

**Q: bien, de todas formas gracias por pasar por mí**

**S:no hay problema tú sabes qué soy un amor de persona - Quinn rodó los ojos**

**Q:ja claro, no me sorprendería si hubiera una segunda intención aquí**

**S: Me conoces muy bien P ... es sólo qué no quería qué mí mamá me pidiera qué trajera a la enana esa me salía mejor venir por ti, eres una muy buena excusa Quinn**

**Q:umm gracias?**

**S:además sí quiero llegar temprano y dar algunas indicaciones como nueva capitana de las cherriors**

**Q:pero Sue aún no te nombra**

**S:no,pero soy la única para ese puesto - respondió la latina y Quinn sólo prefirió ignorar su arrogancia**

**~\~\~\~**

**M:lo siento Rachel pero al parecer Santana ya se fue**

**R:no te preocupes yo me puedo ir en el autobús**

**M:claro qué no Rachel yo ahorita te llevó y no te preocupes sólo será por una semana de sufrir conmigo en el volante - bromeó, Rachel río y después frunció el ceño**

**R:¿porque sólo una semana?**

**M:oh no te lo he dicho, antes de venir a Lima hice un papeleo para qué tú coche llegara hasta aquí**

**R:¿encerio? - pregunto sorprendida y la señora asintió - wooow gracias Maribel**

**M:de nada, ahora vámonos qué se te hará tarde en tú primer día - Rachel asintió**

**~\~\~\~**

**M:bien llegamos**

**Rachel observó desde el vehículo la entrada de la escuela para familiarizarse con el lugar**

**M:no estés nerviosa ya verás qué te acostumbras a este lugar - ella asintió no muy convencida - ¿quieres qué te acompañe?**

**R:no está bien, no quiero retrasarte más yo puedo desde aquí tal vez y encuentre a Kurt - respondió mientras salía del vehículo**

**M:bien entonces suerte en tú primer día - dijo Maribel regalándole una última sonrisa antes de arrancar y salir del estacionamiento**

**Rachel vio hasta qué aquel coche desapareció de su vista giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia dentro, cuando estuvo dentro sólo pudo observar pasillos y alumnos caminando, conversando o corriendo sabía qué tenía qué dirigirse a la oficina del director por algunos papeleos el problema es qué no sabía dónde se encontraba empezó a caminar evadiendo algunos alumnos hasta qué se cruzó con alguien a quién definitivamente no pudo evitar haciéndola casi caer sí el mismo chico no la hubiera detenido tomándole el brazo**

**''Lo siento tanto… disculpa es sólo qué no te vi'' se disculpó arrodillado para recoger la carpeta que se había caído a ella**

**R:no te preocupes suele sucederme a menudo por mí estatura - bromeo y el chico río mientras se puso de pie**

**''Igual por la mía'' respondió el con una sonrisa de lado entregándole la carpeta**

**R:woow sí qué eres alto – murmuro Rachel y el asintió**

**''Y tú sí qué eres baja '' Rachel río y el no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo ''por cierto soy Finn Hudson''**

**R:Finn?... ¿tú eres el hermano de kurt?**

**F:sí... ¿tú eres la chica de Londres? - ella asintió y el sonrió - Kurt ha hablado mucho de ti al parecer quería presentarnos hace unos días siento mucho no haber estado**

**R:no te preocupes está es una buena oportunidad soy Rachel Berry - dijo extendiendo su mano hacía el chico quién la tomó - y Kurt?**

**F:el anda con unas amigas pero sí quieres qué te ayude en algo estaría encantado**

**R:eso me vendría bien estoy buscando la dirección y no sé dónde se encuentra**

**F:Dirección? ... umm tienes suerte eh estado mucho por ahí - dijo el invitándola a caminar con una señal con la cabeza**

**R:así qué chico malo ¿eh?**

**F:porque piensas eso... podría ser por las felicitaciones personales de parte del director por ser el mejor estudiante - ella sonrió**

**R:¿y es por eso?**

**F:bueno no exactamente pero pudiste haber pensado eso ¿no?**

**R:tienes razón, mi culpa - bromeo y el chico río**

**F:bien estas perdonada por pensar eso, y dime Rachel qué te trae a lima? - ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia**

**R:sólo un cambio de vida a una más relajada - el asintió**

**F:aquí estamos la dirección - dijo el deteniéndose para alivio de Rachel qué no quería recibir más preguntas**

**R:Gracias Finn**

**F:no hay problema cualquier cosa sólo búscame y estaré al rescate, adiós y suerte en tú primer día**

**Ella asintió agradecida y después entro a la oficina tocando primero la puerta**

**DF: pase**

**R:emm... buenos días soy Rachel Berry - Figgins qué todo el tiempo tuvo la vista hacía bajo al escuchar el nombre levanto la vista al instante**

**DF:señorita Berry claro... tomé asiento - la chica lo hizo al instante - bien la señora López ya me informó todo así qué...¿está en el último semestre no? - ella asintió - bien entonces señorita Rachel Barbra Berry ¿ese es su nombre? Sólo para confirmar - aclaró al ver la confusión de la chica**

**R:sí pero por favor sin el Barbra**

**DF:claro... -**

**el director empezó a teclear en su computadora y Rachel observó todo a su alrededor con discreción, algunos diplomas colgados en la pared detrás del director unos premios en la mesita debajo de ellos a su izquierda algunas fotos del director tal vez con personas importantes de Lima ya qué todos estaban en traje ella no lo sabía así qué no les prestó demasiada atención volviéndose a su derecha una pared llena de imágenes de alumnos con maestros trato de leer lo que decía bajo cada fotografía pero la letra era demasiado pequeña así qué observó cada imagen se detuvo en una de muchas chicas con uniformes rojos como con el qué había visto esa misma mañana a Santana entonces supuso qué eran las animadoras de la escuela y lo confirmó cuando vio a la latina ahí ya que también Kurt le había comentado algo al respecto, siguió su vista y se detuvo en una imagen donde se mostraba un grupo de chicos muy diferentes entre sí pero le sorprendió volver a ver a Santana pero con otra chica rubia a su lado vestida con el mismo uniforme qué ella, la chica frunció el ceño pues aquella chica se le hizo conocida prefirió dejarlo pues tal vez le recordaba a una amiga de Londres siguió inspeccionando aquella imagen hasta qué vio a Finn ''claro no podía pasar desapercibido'' pensó la chica pues el chico era el más alto de la foto después a un lado vio a Kurt con una gran sonrisa quiso intentar de nuevo leer lo que decía el marco de aquella imagen hasta qué oyó la voz del director**

**DF:las imágenes son todos los clubs de esta escuela al que por cierto tiene que escoger unirse por al menos a uno para sus créditos extra - la chica asintió**

**R:¿y qué club es el de la foto con las 2 porristas y el chico alto - el director sonrió leyendo el expediente de la chica y respondió**

**DF: es el Club Glee... - la chica asintió y apartó la vista de la pared - debería unirse a él por lo que… veo usted estuvo en el de su antigua escuela - el director dejó los papeles y dirigió su vista a la chica frente a el**

**R:no lo creo, tal vez otro club sería mejor**

**DF:piensalo tal vez los ayudarías - Rachel sólo se encogió de hombros - bien todo está perfecto alumna Rachel Berry, descendiente de Londres...**

**R:en realidad soy Estadounidense - el director frunció el ceño e inspecciono de nuevo los papeles qué tenía en su poder**

**Df:Oh sí, así que… ¿Nueva York?**

**R:sí ahí es donde nací por eso tengo doble nacionalidad?- el asintió**

**Df: entonces descendiente de E.U., alumna del último grado de secundaria, tutora la señora Maribel López etc., etc., bien como te digo sólo tendrás qué unirte a un club ya que al parecer en tú antigua escuela llenaste todos tus créditos - ella asintió - sólo por protocolo**

**R:está bien ya pensaba unirme a uno de todas formas para hacer más amistades y eso -**

**Df: eso está bien, entonces todo está arreglado, sólo pase con mí secretaria y ella le dará su horario, la clave de su casillero y le presentara a un alumno qué le mostrará las instalaciones suerte en su primer día - le dijo con una sonrisa qué ella devolvió - la necesitarás - susurro para sí mismo cuando la chica ya no estaba en la oficina**

**~\~\~\~**

**''Aquí está tú horario en el costado está escrita tú clave de casillero y cuídala no se la des a cualquiera suelen hacer bromas en los casilleros" comento la secretaria**

**R:claro – respondió tomando su horario**

**''Y mira ella es Becky Jackson te mostrará donde es tú siguiente clase y estará contigo todo el día para mostrarte la escuela''**

**Rachel volteó a ver a la chica qué estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados y qué al parecer también era de las porristas por el uniforme qué llevaba puesto**

**R:Rachel Berry mucho gusto - se presentó, la otra chica se puso de pie y Rachel pudo ver qué Becky no era de una estatura alta pero cuando la vio a los ojos se pudo dar cuenta qué la chica estaba molesta**

**B:mira Man-hands te voy a mostrar solamente tú salón y casillero - dijo mientras empezó a caminar seguida por Rachel - pero sólo eso, no tengo tiempo para estar todo el día contigo la nueva capitana de las Cherriors tiene cosas qué hacer**

**R:está bien pero... como me llamaste?**

**B:Man hands?**

**R:sí eh... puedo preguntar porque**

**B:Santana - respondió - ella nos mandó un mensaje está mañana diciéndonos a todas las porristas los apodos de la nueva y tú eres la nueva ¿no? - Rachel asintió al parecer Santana ya había comenzado a molestar también en la escuela**

**R:así qué eres la capitana de las porristas? - pregunto para iniciar una conversación esperando no ser ignorada**

**B:sí está misma mañana la coach Sue me nombro la capitana al parecer la ex capitana renunció antes de irnos el año anterior y ahora yo reinare los pasillos**

**R:oh pues felicidades capitana - Becky se detuvo frente a un casillero y señaló hacía el, Rachel rápidamente entendió y con la contraseña qué tenía anotada lo abrió todo sin darse cuenta qué Becky la observaba de arriba abajo hasta qué se dio la vuelta y la vio**

**R:¿pasa algo?**

**B:eres pequeña, pero tienes un buen cuerpo y no eres fea – pensó para sí misma pero en voz alta**

**R:umm... gracias?**

**B:deberías considerar unirte a las porristas**

**R:¿qué?**

**B:lo qué oíste RauPaul - Rachel comenzó a reír**

**R:no yo... no voy a unirme a eso - Becky se escogió de hombros y empezó a caminar de nuevo seguida por Rachel**

**B:sabes en mi mente cuando me hablo a mí misma tengo el mismo acento europeo qué tú**

**R:¿encerío? - Becky asintió - oh bien**

**B:sabes no eres tan odiosa como toda la basura de Mckinly, yo no sé qué viniste hacer aquí - Rachel sólo se escogió de hombros para restarle importancia**

**B:este es tú salón Yentl**

**R:gracias Bec... -**

**S:Hey Jackson! - grito Santana hacía Becky molesta interrumpiendo el agradecimiento de Rachel - ¿como es eso de qué eres la nueva Capitana de las porristas?**

**B:lo qué sabes latina - respondió tranquila cruzada de brazos**

**S:es un error ¿cierto? A MÍ ME CORRESPONDÍA - Becky se escogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar lejos**

**B:preguntaselo a la Coach - fue lo último que escucho Santana**

**S:Maldita - gruño sin darse cuenta de la chica de lado de ella - Kitty - llamó a una de las 3 chicas qué venían con ella**

**Rachel estaba pensando en una forma de escabullirse sin ser vista hasta qué...**

**S:oh Hobbit aquí estas? - pregunto en burla -**

**R:hola Santana – respondió educada**

**S:al parecer aún no recibes tú bienvenida ¿eh? - Rachel frunció el ceño y Santana sólo sonrió - Kitty**

**K:lo siento es sólo qué se me hizo tardé y...**

**S:no te estoy pidiendo excusas sólo hazlo**

**K:pero yo no traigo un...**

**S:tengo qué resolver todo yo - dijo molesta y empezó a observar el pasillo hasta qué vio lo qué encontraba - Karofsky ven!**

**El chico apresurado se acerco**

**S: dame eso - dijo cuándo le arrancó de las manos un basó - ten - se lo entrego a kitty - hazlo**

**Cuando Rachel iba a preguntar un líquido frío, rojo y espeso fue tirado en su rostro haciéndola dejar de respirar por unos segundos y sentir un picor en su piel cada vez más intenso qué empeoro cuando sintió qué le empezó a entrar a los ojos, las risas empezaron a sonar por aquel pasillo y las qué sonaban más fuertes se acercó a ella y comenzó a hablar**

**S:Bienvenida Berry - escucho la morena y después escucho pasos alejarse pero unos se acercaron a ella para susurrarle al oído**

**K:está es por Quinn también - y se alejó**

**R:¿quién diablos es Quinn? - se preguntó mientras trataba de limpiarse**

**''Estas bien?... puedo ayudarte sí quieres… es sólo qué vi todo y tal vez...''**

**R:me encantaría - interrumpió Rachel - es qué no veo nada y me gustaría qué me llevaras a los baños para limpiarme**

**''Claro''**

**''Eso no se va a quitar tan fácil'' Rachel resoplo mientras trataba de quitar una gran mancha roja de su camisa**

**R:eso es lo que veo**

**''Es raro porque ninguna de las porristas tira granizados el primer día por órdenes de Sue ... es por eso qué no traje ropa de repuesto sí no te la prestaría''**

**R:eso es muy amable de tú parte, - respondió la chica con una sonrisa dándose la vuelta hacía la otra - por cierto no me has dicho tú nombre**

**''Soy Tina''**

**R:mucho gusto Tina yo soy Rachel - la chica sonrió**

**T:eres muy educada eso es raro aquí**

**R:sí es sólo qué soy de Londres y bueno...**

**T:eso lo explica todo... bien quieres ir al salón estamos en la misma clase es por eso qué te vi**

**R:sí eso estaría bien... podemos pasar primero por mí suéter en mí casillero**

**T:por supuesto**

**~\~\~\~**

**K:hola Quinn - saludo kitty cuando llegó junto a la chica qué estaba en su casillero**

**Q:hola – respondió tajante**

**K:estas molesta**

**Q:no**

**K:oook... bien tengo algo genial qué decirte hace un rato le tire un granizado a la chica nueva y adivina quién...**

**Q:sabes kitty – dijo cerrando su casillero para mirarla - no me interesa a quién le hacen la vida imposible el séquito de Santana y tu así que por favor déjame iniciar mi día sin uno de tus chismes**

**K:sabes tú mal humor me desespera te veo luego - dijo molesta y se alejó**

**~\~\~\~**

**R:Tina puedes quedarte en clase yo voy rápido a mí casillero**

**T:¿sí? Y sí te encuentras a Santana**

**R:por eso no te preocupes**

**T:está bien**

**Rachel comenzó a correr hacía su casillero agradecida de qué las clases ya habían comenzado pues ya no habían alumnos por los pasillos y no se preocupó por quién cruzarse hasta qué...**

**''Maldición!'' Gruño la chica del suelo**

**R:ouch... - espeto la morena desde el mismo lugar**

**''¿Eres ciega, qué no me viste o... o ¿tú? ''**

**Rachel levanto la vista hacía la chica qué ya se había puesto de pie además de qué reconocía esa voz**

**R:Oh no..., no tú - Rachel se Puso de pie rápidamente y se alejó de Quinn qué sólo se quedó de pie observando la huida de la otra chica hasta que reacciono**

**Q:hey espera - trato de llamar su atención pero Rachel no se detuvo así qué empezó a perseguirla**

**Q:hey - saludo cuando llegó junto a la chica qué estaba buscando su suéter**

**R:sabes no estoy para qué vengas y me regañes por no haberme dado cuenta de tú presencia en el pasillo - la chica encontró su suéter y se lo puso para después cerrar su casillero y volverse de donde había venido**

**Q:no espera - le pidió la ex rubia caminando tras ella - yo... yo sólo... puedes detenerte - pidió desesperada por ser escuchada, con un suspiro Rachel se detuvo y volteó a ver a la chica - bien... emm yo... siento lo del otro día no sé porque diablos reaccione así pero... tú también... caíste sobre mí ¿cómo querías qué reaccionara? ... -**

**Rachel lo pensó un rato ''bueno por al menos ella se estaba disculpando por su reacción y además mientras menos enemigos en esta escuela estaría bien y menos como ella qué se ve ruda, bueno sólo en el exterior porque su mirada da una sensación pacífica y... ''**

**Q:¿entonces? - pregunto Quinn interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica**

**R:entonces ¿qué? - Quinn se encogió de hombros pues ella tampoco lo sabía y Rachel no pudo evitar reír - está bien yo también siento mí reacción de hace un rato es sólo qué yo pensé... pues no lo sé -**

**Q:está bien - interrumpió Quinn - me llamó Quinn... bueno digo por sí querías saber mí nombre no es qué quieras pero...**

**R:Rachel - interrumpió el balbuceo de la chica y después frunció el ceño - dijiste Quinn?**

**Q:umm sí ¿por?**

**R:es sólo qué...**

**''Hey ustedes 2 no tienen clases'' pregunto un maestro interrumpiendo y ambas se voltearon a verlo**

**Q:umm sí es sólo qué... – Quinn trato de inventar una excusa pero nada le venía a la mente - umm**

**R:mí culpa, - interrumpió en balbuceo de la ex rubia - soy nueva y me perdí así qué ella me mostraba donde estaba mí salón lo siento - el maestro asintió aún con duda**

**''Señorita Fabray muéstrale su salón y vaya al suyo'' Quinn sólo asintió**

**Q: gracias... - dijo cuándo el maestro había desaparecido del pasillo - por un momento pensé qué tendría un castigo el primer día de clases**

**R:está bien... - respondió empezando a caminar - ¿Fabray? - se preguntó a sí misma pero Quinn lo escucho comenzando a seguirle el paso para responder**

**Q:sí es mi apellido, de parte de mí padre ya sabes**

**R:claro... es sólo qué se me hace conocido**

**Q:tal vez... - Quinn se encogió de hombros - en Lima mí padre es algo conocido**

**R:tal vez - la chica se detuvo frente a su salón y después volteó a ver a la peli rosa - bueno me dio mucho gusto conocerte mejor**

**Q:de igual manera y... pues nos veremos después ¿no?... -pregunto esperanzada pasando una mano en su nuca - en los pasillos quiero decir - Rachel asintió con una sonrisa**

**R:sí en los pasillos ... - confirmó, Quinn asintió y Rachel volvió a asentir, después negó para salir de ese extraño aturdimiento - creo que es mejor qué entre - Quinn asintió - bien te veo después - fue lo último que escucho Quinn y ahora fue ella quien salió de su aturdimiento cuando vio a Rachel cruzar la puerta**

**Q:Rachel - susurro para sí misma caminando a su clase - bonito nombre**

**~\~\~\~**

**Q:puedo pasar? - pregunto al maestro de pie en el marco de la puerta del salón**

**"Tarde señorita Fabray - ella sólo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia "no debería dejarte pasar"**

**Q:pero...**

**"sólo pase pero le pondré inasistencia" ella asistió con una sonrisa y entro para tomar asiento en su pupitre**

**S:rubia - llamó Santana a su lado**

**Q:mmm - dijo mientras abría su libreta y comenzaba a escribir**

**S:¿dónde estabas? Te eh buscado para que presenciaras el evento del día - dijo con una sonrisa diabólica**

**Q:si es lo mismo que Kitty me iba a decir sobre lo que hicieron las porristas y tu... no me importa - respondió fingiendo poner atención a las matrices matemáticas que su maestro anotaba en el pizarrón, Santana resoplo y el maestro volteó a verla le dio una mirada de advertencia y siguió con el pizarrón**

**S:así que estabas con Kitty eh?... - susurro después de unos minutos para no ser escuchada por el profesor - ¿por eso esa sonrisa de idiota cuando entraste? - Quinn frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza sin voltear a ver a su amiga - Muy mal Quinn te estás enamorado - se burló con una sonrisa traviesa regresando su vista hacia delante**

**Q:no fue por Kitty - susurro volteándose hacia la latina la cual sólo enarco una ceja - ni siquiera estuve más de un minuto con ella**

**S:¿así que hay otra persona que es la causa de una sonrisa en el rostro amargado de Fabray? - cuestionó divertida**

**Q:yo no dije eso - murmuro volviendo su atención al pizarrón**

**S:¿pero no lo niegas? Vamos Quinn dime que chica es - dijo dándole un leve golpe en el hombro - necesito entretenimiento porque está clase me mata de aburrimiento - gimió dramática**

**Quinn dejó de anotar en su libreta y volteó a ver a Satana**

**Q:en primera ¿porque diablos tiene que ser una chica? - pregunto notoriamente enojada, Satana se encogió de hombros - y en segunda no estoy enamorada de **nadie **\- dijo remarcando la palabra después volteó otra vez tomo su lapicero y siguió anotando sus apuntes**

**S:bueno entonces dime que chico - pregunto después de unos segundos, Quinn resoplo con cansancio y golpeó el lapicero con toda la palma de la mano en su mesa haciendo que resonara en el salón**

**"¿algún problema ahí atrás señoritas?" preguntó el profesor observando a ambas Santana negó con la cabeza y empezó a escribir en su libreta el profesor dejó su vista en Quinn cuestionándola con la mirada**

**Q:Santana me contaba de sus vacaciones con su abuelita - Santana volteó a verla al instante**

**"¿y quiere compartido con la clase señorita Fabray?" pregunto pensando que Quinn no seguiría**

**Q:Oh... por supuesto que si - respondió con una sonrisa mientras que Santana la asesinaba con la mirada pero ella no presto atención - dice que estuvieron tejiendo suéters cada fin de semana para sus gatos de su tía solterona mientras veían novelas mexicanas además de que...**

**S:CÁLLATE - gruño hacia a su amiga mientras todos en el salón reían y el maestro intentaba no hacerlo**

**Q:Y además...**

**"ya está bien Quinn" - llamó la atención el profesor "sólo dejen de hablar y anoten los problemas del pizarrón y los resuelven en silencio y eso va para todos - dijo para que los alumnos dejaran de reír**

**Quinn asintió y empezó a resolver los problemas**

**S:me las vas a pagar - le susurro cuando el profesor atendía la duda de un alumno Quinn sonrió en el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido**

**Q:agradece que no dije que un día se vistieron igual para ir a clases de salsa - dijo conteniendo la risa Santana gruño lo más bajo que pudo y volvió su atención a sus problemas de matemáticas**

**Quinn hizo lo mismo pero ella ya había terminado así que se fue a una de las hojas en las que estaba escribiendo cuando apenas había entrado a la clase donde estaba escrito con una caligrafía más perfecta que ella podía hacer un nombre... y una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro al leerlo**

**_RACHEL_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien otro episodio nos vemos la otra semana :)**

**Pdt:Siento si hay alguna o mas faltas de Ortografia :7 dejenme sus comentarios opiniones y/o criticas y sugerencias**

**adios :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Club Glee

**Capitulo 5: Club Glee**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña**

**de Glee ni de cualquiera de sus personajes**

**Aquellos son propiedad de Ryan Murphy**

**y FOX**

* * *

**Hoy me encontré a mi misma**

**Oh, me encontré y huí. ****Algo me detuvo**

**La voz de la razón que olvidé que tenía  
Todo lo que se es que no estás aquí para decir  
Lo que siempre me decías  
Pero está escrito en las estrellas esta noche  
Así que no me daré por vencida  
**

**no fracasare**

**.**

T:¿así que ya conoces a Kurt y Finn? - pregunto Tina apoyada de espaldas en los casilleros mientras esperaba que Rachel dejara sus libros para que ambas fueran a la cafetería de la escuela para almorzar

R:si... - respondió cerrando su casillero e invitando a Tina a caminar - pero no sólo a ellos también a una chica llamada Becky y también conozco a Santana... pero con ella sí que no me llevo bien

T:creeme nadie se lleva bien con ella sólo su séquito de porristas - Rachel asintió en entendimiento

R:oh y también conocí a una chica de cabello rosa... uhm se llama Quinn - tina se detuvo al instante y Rachel hizo lo mismo extrañada

T:Quinn?

K:Hey Tina, Rachel ... - saludo Kurt parando frente a ellas - así que ya se conocieron? - pregunto mirando a ambas y recibió un asentimiento de las 2

R:hola Kurt...te iba a buscar en la cuando llegué pero me encontré a

K:Finn... - interrumpió el y ella asintió - si me lo dijo el - respondió ante la duda en el rostro de ella, entrelazo los brazos con ambas y comenzó a caminar - me dijo que te llevó a la dirección

R:si es un chico muy amable - opino y Kurt asintió

K:y ustedes ¿cómo se conocieron?

R:Santana - respondió y kurt frunció el ceño

K:¿Santana las presentó? - tina río

T:No Santana le dio la bienvenida

R:y ella me salvo de quedarme ciega

K:¿Santana, bienvenida, Tina te salvo y quedarte ciega? - pregunto deteniéndose en la puerta de la cafetería y parándose frente a ellas las cuales sólo sonreían

T:Vamos Kurt - dijo empujando al chico para que entraran - ahorita te explicamos con calma sólo hay que buscar algo para comer... muero de hambre

R:yo igual - opino Rachel

K:bien pero quiero todo los detalles - ambas asintieron

R:oigan ¿aquí tienen comida vegetariana? - Kurt asistió

T:¿Eres vegetariana?

R:en realidad vegana

T:¿y cuál es la diferencia de ambos

R:bueno pues...

**~\~\~\~**

Quinn estaba sentada en la esquina más lejana donde se podía ver toda la cafetería esperando ver algo interesante o mejor dicho alguien

K:Hola Quinn - saludo Kitty con una gran sonrisa

Q:vete - dijo escueta y Kitty borró su sonrisa

K:¿sigues enojada por lo de la mañana?

Q:no sólo quiero estar sola - dijo mientras observaba toda la cafetería

K:¿a quién buscas? - pregunto disgustada poniendo ambas manos en su cadera Quinn suspiro y bajo su vista a su charola de comida mientras picoteaba la comida con su tenedor - pregunte ¿a quién...

Q:SÓLO VETE - grito observándola, Kitty entrecerró los ojos bajo los brazos con enojo y se alejó

Quinn volvió su vista a sus alimentos y comenzó a comer hasta que término, después de unos minutos empezó a escanear de nuevo el lugar hasta que encontró su objetivo y se sonrió con victoria a si misma

**~\~\~\~**

K:¿Santana hizo eso? - Tina asintió - entonces rompió la regla de no granizados el primer día de Sue sólo para molestarte

R:me siento afortunada - dijo con una sonrisa fingida y los tres rieron

K:deberías - bromeo el chico - no ya enserio, si Sue se entera la castigara con vueltas extras en su entrenamiento por una semana

M:hola chicos - saludo tomando asiento a lado de Tina y frente a Kurt - ¿cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones? Porque las mías estuvieron espectaculares saben tuve un amor de verano y... hey hola - dijo dándose cuenta de la chica nueva - soy Mercedes

R:Rachel Berry encantada - dijo estirando su brazo sobre la mesa para estrechar la mano con Mercedes la cual la vio extrañada por la acción pero la tomo

T:es de Inglaterra - explicó Tina tomando de su refresco

M:oooh... entonces mucho gusto Rachel y bienvenida - dijo con una sonrisa sincera

R:Gracias - respondió devolviendo la sonrisa

K:¿así que un amor de verano? - pregunto el chico interesado por la historia

M:oh si chico... - Mercedes empezó a contar su historia pero evitando el nombre del chico a toda costa y aunque Kurt insistió en saber el nombre Mercedes nunca lo reveló y kurt no podía estar más desesperado por saber la información, de eso se dio cuenta Rachel mientras veía divertida las suplicas que el chico le daba a Mercedes para saber y ella sólo negaba

Rachel dejó de ponerles atención y empezó a observar la cafetería mientras sorbía jugo en caja con un pajilla viendo a diferentes grupos de alumnos sentados conversando y riendo, los grupos de deportistas, los mate-atletas, los Skaters, los banda, los rebeldes, las porristas, Nerds... ella no pudo evitar reír pues todo el lugar era tan Cliché de E.U. hasta que su vista se detuvo en una mesa en la esquina del lugar en la cual se encontraba una chica de cabello rosa que ella reconoció al instante... vio a Quinn comer un rato la cual sólo observaba su charola sin levantar la vista decidió apartar la vista de la chica pues algo le decía que observarla tanto podría verse raro volvió su vista a los chicos en su mesa que al parecer aún no dejaban el tema pues Kurt aún seguía pero ahora tratando de negociar

K:tu dime quién es y yo te digo de todo lo que hablamos Blaine y yo por chat este verano - Mercedes negó comiendo el último bocado de su sándwich

M:oh querido Kurt de todas formas me vas a decir - Kurt resoplo con cansancio pero no se dio por vencido

K:bien te doy el primer solo que el señor Shue me dé está semana - Mercedes lo pensó poniendo un dedo en su barbilla

M:tentador... - dijo - pero no - Kurt gimió en su derrota pues era su última arma

T:déjalo Kurt no sabes que el verano es como las vegas - dijo Tina cansada de las suplicas de su amigo el cual lo vio con el ceño fruncido con duda por el comentario

M:eso es cierto Tina - opino en acuerdo - Kurt lo que pasa en el verano se queda en el verano y punto final - el chico rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos y todas rieron por su acción infantil

R:mejor cuéntanos de que hablaron Blaine y tu - dijo Rachel porque aunque sólo tenía unas semanas de conocerlo ya sabía de tres cosas que kurt amaba que le preguntaran y el respondería con gusto y feliz

.

Uno: de Broadway

Dos: de moda ya se ropa, música, películas y hasta de Hashtags

Y tres: su relación con Blaine

Él sonrió al instante de oír Blaine, Mercedes y Tina igual agradecidas con Rachel por el cambio de tema

K:bien hace unas semanas el me pregunto...

Rachel presto atención a la conversación dando algunas miradas a la mesa de la esquina hasta que se dio cuenta que Quinn observaba todo a su alrededor y ella hizo lo mismo tratando de buscar lo que Quinn buscaba hasta que se dio cuenta que buscaba en vano por no saber qué era lo que buscaba la peli rosa, dio un suspiro y volvió su vista a la chica la cual sorprendió que la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras jugaba con un tenedor en sus manos Rachel no pudo evitar sonrojarse y le dio una sonrisa tímida la cual hizo que la de Quinn creciera aún más

T:¿a quién le sonríes tú? - le susurro Tina haciéndola apartar la vista de Quinn y ver a la chica frente a ella

R:eh? - pregunto distraída y dando una rápida mirada a Mercedes y Kurt

T:Tranquila cuando esos 2 se meten al chisme es muy difícil de sacarlos - Rachel asintió comiendo la última lechuga que había en su plato - ¿entonces... con quién sonreías? - pregunto de nuevo levanta ambas cejas 2 veces continuas

R:a nadie... yo sólo recordaba algo gracioso - Tina asintió con una sonrisa decidiendo dejar el tema pues apenas había conocido a Rachel y no debía de entrometerse en su vida... aún

T:hace un rato me habías dicho que conociste a una chica que se llama Quinn ¿no? - pregunto para cambiar el tema Rachel no pudo evitar dar una rápida mirada a la susodicha que aún la miraba ella se mordió el labio para no sonreír y miro de nuevo a Tina para asentir - pero está chica tiene el cabello Rosa ¿no?

R:umm si ¿por?

T:es sólo que a la única Quinn que conozco no la imagino con el cabello rosa y yo no conozco a ninguna otra Quinn y dudo que exista otra en Mckiley

R:Yo... no sabría que decirte

.

"Hey chicas – saludo un chico

K:Cof, Cof … - Kurt fingió toser para llamar la atención del chico recién llegado a la conversacion

"Oh, y Kurt… ¿ya vieron a la Sexy Punk? – pregunto un chico sentándose entre Mercedes y Tina ganándose unas miradas disgustadas de ambas por ser empujadas

K:¿Sexy Punk? – pregunto interesado

"si hermano… si no fueras gay te enamoras de ella" – Kurt resoplo ante en comentario

K:Claro… ¿y quién es?

P:pues… heey…! – dijo al ver a Rachel poniéndose de pie para sentarse a lado de ella – hola linda soy Noah Puckerman pero puedes llamarme Puck, Puckzilla, amor o como más te encante – dijo dándole un giño y acercarse más a ella y todos rodaron sus ojos por el ridículo intento de coqueteo a la Puck

R:Rachel Berry – respondió alejándose lo más que pudo sin verse mal educada para estirar su mano como lo hacía con todos Puck la vio y frunció el ceño

M:es de Inglaterra – le dijo mercedes

P:¿y eso que… ooh ya – el chico tomo la mano pero no fue para estrecharla si no para darle una beso en ella Rachel se sorprendió en el acto pero no pudo evitar sonreír y los demás en la mesa rieron

R:mucho gusto Noah

P:sabes odio que me digan Noah pero en tu acento se escucha bien así que te permito que me llames así

R:gracias

.

K:Puck si ya acabaste con tu patetico coqueteo

P:Hey - dijo ofendido pero Kurt lo ignoro

K:puedes decirnos quién es la "Sexy Punk" - Tina asintió pero Puck no respondió ya que sólo veía a Rachel y le platicaba que el pertenecía al equipo de fútbol americano para impresionarla

K:y luego dice que no son patéticos

M:es Quinn - dijo Mercedes sin importancia ganándose la mirada de todos a excepción de Puck que seguía viendo a Rachel

T:¿Quinn? - pregunto dando una rápida mirada a Rachel

M:ujmm - asintió y nadie dejó de mirarla - ¿que nadie la ha visto? - pregunto viendo sólo a Kurt y Tina pues aún no sabía que Rachel la conocía

K:ve al punto que si ya la hubiéramos visto no estaríamos preguntando

M:bien... pues ahora parece que es Punk o algo así

K:Sexy Punk... eso es lo que dijo Puck pero ¿porque?

M:bueno pues se viste de cuero, botas, estoperoles, cabello rosa... - Tina y Kurt la miraron en estado de shock sin creerse nada - ah y lleva un aro en la nariz y no me sorprendería si tuviera un Tatuaje

K:No te creo

M:veanlo por ustedes mismos - dijo dándose la vuelta y señalando la mesa donde Quinn estaba sentada observando su charola vacía y jugueteando con el tenedor en mano, Tina y Kurt la miraron sin poder creerse que esa era Quinn, Mercedes dejó de verla para ocuparse de comer su postre, Puck trataba de llamar la atención en Rachel la cual sólo le daba pequeñas miradas asintiendo y fingiendo ponerle atención cuando su vista sólo estaba en la "Sexy Punk" hasta que Kurt llamó la atención de todos en la mesa

K:OIGAN MIRENME - grito y todos en la mesa lo hicieron

T:¿Qué pasa?···

**~\~\~\~**

Cuando Quinn encontró a Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír y menos cuando vio que la chica observaba todo el lugar en busca de algo esperando que fuera ella el objetivo como lo era Rachel para ella, cuando la morena se dio por vencido y dio un suspiro Quinn tomo su tenedor en manos y empezó a juguetear con él porque extrañamente de alguna forma se sentía nerviosa y aún más cuando Rachel la volteó a ver y le dio una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que la de ella se hiciera aún más grande, sabía que tenía que apartar la mirada pues seguramente parecería una acosadora pero no podía hacerlo ni cuando Tina al parecer llamó la atención de Rachel hasta que vio a Puck acercarse a la mesa de los chicos del club glee y después a Rachel.

Quinn frunció el ceño cuando vio la acción del beso en la mano de Rachel y después resoplo

Q:Idiota - dijo entre dientes apartando la vista para observar su charola vacía estuvo apuntó de ponerse de pie cuando alguien llamó su atención

**~\~\~\~**

T:¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Tina mientras todos observaba a Kurt

K:es sólo que Santana se acercó a Quinn y mientras caminaba hacia ella nos observaba y si Quinn nos descubría nos iba a ir peor - todos asintieron en comprensión a excepción de Rachel que volvió su vista a Santana y Quinn

R:¿ellas... son amigas? - pregunto con miedo a la respuesta

K:más que eso... son como gemelas separadas al nacer... y lo digo por la forma de ser no por el físico claro

P:aunque ambas tienen lo Sexy a su manera - todos asintieron en acuerdo hasta Rachel

R:¿y porque el show por el look de Quinn?

K:oh... esa yo te la explicó verás...

**~\~\~\~**

S:Hey Quinn... - llamó Santana sentándose a su lado

Q:Que quieres?

S:Hey cuidadito rubia hueca - advirtió - no me hables en ese tono que yo vengo de la mejor manera además yo soy la que debería de estar enojado contigo por lo que me hiciste en el salón pero como soy una buena persona te perdono - dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de la ex-porrista

Q:Oh gracias Santana no sabes qué alivio me da - dijo sarcástica

S:lo sé en fin... venía a decirte que quiero que me ayudes - dijo tomando asiento junto a Quinn y observando la mesa del club glee en especial a Rachel que la miraba Santana le dio una mirada asesina y volvió a su amiga que no apartaba la mirada de su charola vacía - ¿Que dices?

Q:¿de qué cosa? - pregunto distraída viendo a Santana la cual rodó los ojos

S:¿en qué mundo estas Quinn?... quiero que me ayudes a hacerle algo a la enana que está...

Q:no - respondió Quinn poniéndose de pie para retirarse del lugar - te dije que yo no tendría nada que ver en eso aquí ya tienes a tus seguidoras pídeselos a ellas no a mí - fue lo último que dijo para después alejarse y salir de la cafetería dejando a Santana más molesta

.

S:hey tú la morena - llamó Santana a una porrista que ella no concia

"si?"

S:¿cómo te llamas?

"Br... Bree " respondió nerviosa Santana entrecerró los ojos observando a la chica "soy de nuevo ingreso"

S:bien - asintió y después sonrió - tú me vas a ayudar hoy - dijo poniéndose de pie - Ven - empezó a caminar seguida por Bree

**~\~\~\~**

R:capitana de las porrista del club del celibato de jóvenes cristianos y del club glee ¿enserio? - todos asintieron

K:también era rubia, padres ricos, las mejores calificaciones y además ex-novia del capitán del equipo de fútbol

P:y también tuvimos algo - comentó Puck y todos en la mesa lo miraron por el comentario sin caso - ¿Qué? Es cierto

R:Whoa

K:si su vida era la típica americana... tal vez se aburrió de esa vida y quiso cambiar un poco

M:bueno creo que es mejor irnos a clases no? - dijo Mercedes poniéndose de pie

P:que clase te toca Rachel tal vez y estemos juntos

R:Historia - respondió y Puck puso mala cara

P:lastima a mí me toca español

K:genial Rachel a mi igual me toca esa clase - dijo Kurt emocionado poniéndose de pie jalando a Rachel - vamos

T:vámonos Puck ya sabes que a nosotros nos tocó juntos - Puck asistió observando a Rachel irse

K:bueno este maestro que nos enseña es medio aburrido pero enseña bien ya verás - dijo Kurt animado mientras se acercaban a la salida de la cafetería y Rachel asintió contagiada del humor del chico

S:Hola Hobbit - saludo Santana pasando junto a Rachel con una gran sonrisa, la morena no respondió sabiendo que esa sonrisa no traía nada bueno - ahora - dijo Santana con una señal con la mano y una porrista apareció frente a Rachel con un plato de espagueti con albóndigas Rachel iba a protestar pero Bree fue más rápida tirándole toda la comida en la cara cerro la boca al momento para que ninguna albóndiga entrara

K:dios - dijo con sorpresa

S:adiós enana - Bree sólo vio a Rachel con petulancia y se alejó y todos comenzaron a reír

K:vamos al baño - dijo Kurt tomando su mano y Rachel asintió

K:no lo puedo creer hoy ni siquiera sirven espagueti con albóndigas - dijo Kurt mientras veía como Rachel se limpiaba el suéter lleno de salsa de tomate e intentaba no vomitar

R:oh por favor no vuelvas a decir albon... - no termino porque colocó una mano en su boca en su intento de no vomitar - no puedo creer como la gente come albon... albóndigas - dijo después de unos segundos de controlar su estado - yo con sólo ver esa carne tirada en el suelo y sobre mí me sentí culpable

K:es sólo que es deliciosa Rachel - Rachel puso mala cara ante la imaginación de probar una y lo descarto al instante, término de limpiarse y sólo se quedó observando su reflejo con un gesto serio en el rostro

K:¿estás bien? - ella asintió apoyando sus codos en el lavado y después enterró su cabeza en las manos empezando a sollozar muy bajo - lo siento Rachel - dijo el chico acercándose - sé que esto es difícil pero... - kurt dejó de hablar cuando el cuerpo de la chica empezó a temblar - ¿Rachel?

**~\~\~\~**

P:Hey Quinn - saludo Puck sentándose al lado izquierdo de la chica la cual no respondió

T:hola Quinn - dijo Tina haciéndolo frente a ella

Q:Hola Tina - respondió y Puck frunció el ceño

P:Hey Quinn - volvió a repetir haciendo que Quinn volteara a verlo con una mirada sin expresión

Q:Noah - dijo con un asentimiento

P:no me llames así - se cruzó de brazos - sólo lo haces cuando estas molesta conmigo y yo no recuerdo haberte hecho algo - la chica lo ignoro y volvió la vista a su libro, Puck resoplo - has lo que quieras Quinn, chicas muchas y ahora hay una más en la vida de Puckzilla - dijo poniéndose de pie e irse a sentar a otro lugar

Q:¿otra más? - se preguntó observando al chico

T:habla de la nueva - dijo Tina llamando su atención - ¿la has conocido? - pregunto y Quinn negó - oh...! extraño... bueno es la que estaba sentada con nosotros hoy y al parecer a Puck le interesó - explicó y Quinn supo al instante de quién hablaban - pero no te preocupes al parecer el sentimiento no es correspondido o eso es lo que pienso... en fin solo lo digo por si acaso aún te interesa Puck - dijo mirando hacia el frente ya que la maestra había empezado las clase sin darle tiempo a responder a Quinn

**~\~\~\~**

R: ja ja ja - Rachel se puso recta soltando una gran carcajada y después empezó a reír con ambas manos en su abdomen y Kurt la miro extrañado

K:porque diablo ríes? - pregunto después de que Rachel término y limpiaba sus lágrimas producto de las risas

R:es sólo que esto es divertido

K:que Santana te quiera hacer la vida imposible ¿es divertido?

R:si... digo no... espera... que santana intente hacerme la vida imposible no es divertido pero las cosas que han sucedido hoy si lo fue - soltó una risita

K:¿qué?... estas loca o algo?, lo que te ha hecho hoy sumando con lo que te ha hecho en su casa creo que sería para llorar... bueno tampoco es que quiero que lo hagas... pero ¿cómo lo haces?

R:la bienvenida de Santana no tiene nada que ver con la bienvenida que me dieron las modelos en Londres cuando estuve con ellas

K:¿bienvenida?

R:oh si... - respondió con una sonrisa dibujada recordando - imagínate - dijo volteando a verlo - yo siendo la chica nueva de tan sólo 15 años en una gran agencia con un montón de chicas de 20 a 25 años alrededor y muy guapas - el chico asintió incitándola a continuar - todas me veían como como una chica indefensa cosa que era cierta...

K:pero a su edad no creo que fueran tan inmaduras como lo es Santana

R:oh querido Kurt, Santana a nuestra edad, es normal, pero ellas sí que eran inmaduras, aunque dime tu quién realmente madura o quiere hacerlo en realidad

K:eso suena aburrido - opino el chico y Rachel asintió

R:en fin para resumir las primeras semanas que entre al mundo del modelaje esas chicas me hicieron la vida imposible y de las peores maneras posibles como darme zapatillas una talla más chica durante el ensayo de pasarela, maquillaje que me dio alergia, baños de agua fría en las duchas, travesuras en la ropa que me tocaba modelar, burlas hacia mi nariz etc., etc... podría decirte más pero nos llevaríamos todo el día el punto es que ya eh pasado por muchas travesuras de personas igual o peores de las que me ah echo Santana

K:y...¿reaccionaste de la misma forma? Riendo..

R:oh no, ahí sí que fue diferente... - dijo con un suspiro - en ese momento reaccione como cualquier persona o por al menos como una chica de 15 años lo haría sólo llore durante esas semanas, sólo hice eso... llorar

Hubo un pequeño silencio en donde Rachel sólo miraba al suelo apoyada en una de las paredes de aquel sanitario con Kurt a lado, Rachel se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y kurt invitó la acción

R:en la tercera semana me di por vencida y dije que no volvería a la agencia - dijo con una voz tranquila jugueteando con sus dedos - ese día me quedé todo el día en casa y no salí para nada ni aunque mis amigos trataban de animarme, mis padres siempre respetaron mi decisión y también mi espacio... bueno sólo uno - dijo soltando una risita, kurt sólo escuchaba atentamente pues con esta sería la segunda vez que Rachel hablaba de su vida en Londres y no quería arruinarlo con preguntas como la primera vez en su casa sólo dejaría que ella misma hablara

R:mi padre fue a mi cuarto ya al anochecer a darme las buenas noches... y... y antes de dejarme él me dijo... si te caes siete veces ¿porque no levantarse ocho?... y eso me hizo pensar en algo que me dijo mi abuelo cuando era niña... - dijo poniéndose de pie comenzando a lavar sus manos con kurt viéndola atento aún en el suelo - en realidad no sé cómo es que aún lo recuerdo... - dijo riendo - de echo creo que es la única cosa que recuerdo de mi infancia cuando estuve viviendo en New York con el - Rachel cerro la llave del lava manos y se quedó en silencio

K:Y... ¿Que fue eso que te dijo? - se atrevió a preguntar poniéndose de pie sabiendo que tal vez no recibiría respuesta... Rachel observó su reflejo y después el de su amigo dándole una sonrisa y Kurt la devolvió

R:Si no puedes volar entonces corre - dijo aun mirando a su amigo -

Si no puedes correr entonces camina

Si no puedes caminar entonces arrástrate

Pero sea lo que hagas, sigue moviéndote hacia adelante... - kurt asintió - entonces eso es lo que me hizo seguir - dijo dándose la vuelta y entrelazando el brazo con su amigo y ambos se dirigieron a la salida - y lo que aún me hará seguir adelante - afirmo

K:eso es perfecto - dijo Kurt con una sonrisa mirando hacia delante caminando en aquel pasillo vacío con Rachel - ¿pero sabes lo que no es perfecto?

R:¿Qué?

K:que vamos media hora tarde a clases

R:no te preocupes por eso... - respondió tranquila - daré la excusa de la alumna nueva y que tú me ayudabas a mi confusión de salón... ya lo eh dado varias veces en el día y parece servir

K:eso suena genial

**~\~\~\~**

K:Vamos Rachel acompáñanos...¿sí?

R:No lo sé Kurt... no creo que

T:solo a una clase - interrumpió Tina la excusa de Rachel - acompáñanos a solo una clase del club glee y ves que te parece - Rachel lo pensó

R:no estoy segura...

F:Hey chicos ¿Que hacen? - saludo el chico deteniéndose tras Kurt y Tina que estaban tratando de convencer a Rachel a que los acompañara a su última clase del club glee - vamos a llegar tarde al club

K:eso es de lo que estamos hablando con Rachel

F:¿del club glee? - pregunto mirando a Rachel y después sonrió - ¿Te vas a unir? - dijo esperanzado

R:oh no... - negó empezando a caminar sin rumbo solo para alejarse de la presión de los chicos para entrar a esa clase pero los demás la comenzaron a seguir - yo no...

T:vamos Rachel solo una - insistió

F:si Rach... va ser divertido - dijo el chico parándose frente a la chica deteniendo su pasó - la primera vez que yo entre ahí por un castigo también me negué y ahora me encanta estar en esa clase

R:es... es solo que la señora López va a venir por mí y...

K:nosotros te llevamos cierto Finn - dijo parando junto al chico alto el cual asintió - ves solo mándale un mensaje avisándole y ya - término Kurt con una sonrisa ya que Rachel no tenía otra salida, no quería presionarla pues sabía que algo tenía Rachel con el canto desde que le dijo que su sueño ya no era cantar en Broadway y él pensaba que tal vez así la ayudaría, Rachel pensó en otra excusa que no encontró y con un gran suspiro asintió los chicos sonrieron tomando sus brazos para guiarla al salón y no se escapara a excepción de Finn que iba tras ellos

**~\~\~\~**

Sh:Hola y Bienvenidos chicos a este nuevo y último semestre para ustedes - Saludo el profesor entrando al salón sin levantar la vista y colocando sus cosas sobre el piano recibiendo algunos saludos de sus alumnos - espero que este año mejoremos como equipo, yo como maestro y ustedes como... - el profesor Shue se detuvo al ver que le faltaban 4 alumnos en su salón y frunció el ceño - ¿dónde está Quinn y Finn ?... - pregunto observando a los demás y ver quién más faltaba todos se encogieron de hombros - y Kurt, Tina? - nadie respondió y el profesor frunció el ceño - no podemos empezar así chicos

S:¿Qué culpa tenemos nosotros que la chica Chang y Lady Hummel prefieran quedarse a platicar con su nueva mascota - dijo Santana ganándose miradas confusas de todos, ella solo las ignoro y siguió - o que Finepto y Q se fueran a reconciliar quién sabe dónde como cada regreso de clases - los chicos asintieron a lo último

Sh:no les estoy diciendo que sea su culpa Santana es solo que no podemos empezar el primer día y con 4 faltas y menos de los capitanes

Q:Hola Maestro Shue - saludo Quinn pasando junto a él y sentarse en un lugar disponible al frente con la atenta mirada del profesor - ¿qué? - pregunto confundida mientras todos en el salón la veían

S: y Finnepto?... ¿dónde lo dejaste? - pregunto Santana desde su lugar trasero

Q:y yo que voy a saber dónde está el - respondió sin voltear a verla

M:pensamos que hubo reconciliación - Quinn solo resoplo sin ganas de responder

Sm:Además ustedes son los capitanes deberían estar aquí desde antes ¿no? - opino Sam y los demás asintieron

Q:oh lo siento yo no leí eso en el contrato del capitán del club Glee - ironizo Quinn - además de eso quería hablar con usted señor Shue

Sh:dime Quinn

Q:ya no quiero... - Quinn se detuvo en una seña que le dio el maestro para que guardara silencio cuando empezó a escuchar voces fuera del salón

Sh:ahorita seguimos - dijo saliendo del salón dejando a los demás confundidos

K:vamos Rachel ya llegamos aquí

R:Que les parece si yo los espero aquí - dijo Rachel deteniéndose a unos metros de la sala de canto - o mejora aún afuera - dijo dándose la vuelta para caminar pero Finn la sorprendió estando tras ella con una sonrisa

F:nada de eso Rachel vamos - la tomo de los hombros firme pero suave para guiarla al salón

Sh:chicos por fin llegan ¿dónde estaban? Finn es el primer día y ya empezamos así?

F:lo siento señor Shue - respondió con la cabeza baja

Sh:eres el capitán Finn tienes que dar el ejemplo

F:lo sé y lo...

R:fue mi culpa - interrumpió Rachel llamando la atención del maestro - el, Tina y Kurt querían que tomara la clase para ayudarme a escoger una actividad extracurricular y me dijeron del Club Glee, así que me invitaron a su clase para unirme - dijo Rachel tratando de excusar a sus amigos - tal vez - aclaró antes de que se arrepintiera de hablar de más, el profesor le dio una sonrisa pero aún les dio una mirada sería a los demás sin creer la excusa

T:si umm... nosotros pensamos que nos vendría bien un nuevo integrante ya que el año anterior nos dejó Lauren y sunshine - agregó Tina haciendo que el maestro lo pensara

Sh:tienen razón - dijo y los chicos asintieron - entonces... ¿vienes a hacer una audición? - pregunto con una gran sonrisa y continuo - solo dile a Brad tu canción y el la tocara no te preocupes nosotros no te juzgaremos solo canta y...

R:¡NO! - grito Rachel interrumpiendo al maestro - lo siento yo... umm yo no…

K:ella solo viene a ver la clase y después lo pensara - término Kurt pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Rachel la cual asintió

Sh:oh... bien entren entonces y a comenzar la clase

**~\~\~\~**

S:Quinn - llamó Santana sentándose tras la chica

Q:¿Qué? - pregunto sin levantar la vista del libro que leía

S:¿Que le vas a decir al señor Shue? - Quinn solo se encogió de hombros cambiando la página de su libro - vamos Q...

Q:deja de ser tan chismosa - murmuro

S:no soy chismosa - dijo cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en su asiento - solo me gusta... informarme?...

Q:lo que te haga sentir mejor Santana

S:Callate - resoplo

Sh:Bien chicos - dijo el profesor atravesando la puerta llamado la atención de todos en el salón menos de Quinn que seguía en su lectura, tras el venían Tina, Finn, Kurt y Rachel - hoy tenemos una invitada en la clase - dijo el profesor y Quinn oyó un gemido de Santana que le hizo reír pensando que su amiga se sentía amenazada con la nueva y más si tenía una mejor voz que ella siempre lo hacía pero Santana gimió al ver a Rachel entrar así que prefirió regresar a su lugar trasero - y tal vez se una a nosotros así que vamos a comenzar tomen asiento chicos y... disculpa ¿cómo te llamas? - pregunto el profesor cuando Rachel tomo asiento al frente quedando entre Kurt y Finn

R:Rachel... - Quinn apartó la vista del libro y la fijo a la de la voz proveniente - Rachel Berry - aclaró Rachel con una sonrisa un poco más confiada pues al entrar había visto a Quinn y aunque no estaba prestando atención cuando el profesor hablo pudo ver por el costado de su vista que había llamado su atención

Sh:bien Rachel se bienvenida a la clase - la chica asintió con una sonrisa - ok chicos entonces ahora si empezamos - dijo el profesor muy animado tomando algunos papeles de su portafolios - tenemos algunos puntos de los que quiero hablar antes y... oh cierto Quinn ¿Querías comentar algo? - pregunto volteando a ver a la chica que aún miraba a Rachel - ¿Quinn? - llamó el profesor sin éxito, cuando Quinn vio que Rachel fijo su vista en ella y le regalo una sonrisa señalando hacia adelante con la vista ella volteó a ver a su maestro

Q:¿uh? - pregunto distraída y Santana le aventó una bola de papel desde su lugar - !Hey! - protesto la rubia girando y ver a su amiga molesta

S:Rubia idiota está bien que nunca hayas visto a una persona tan enana que te haga pensar que es un duende pero por favor pon atención para que esta clase termine más rápido - Quinn iba a responder pero el profesor interrumpió sabiendo que una discusión no llevaría a nada

Sh:chicas por favor - llamó la atención de ambas - Santana no seas grosera con tus compañeras y Quinn por favor dime que pasa

Q:yo... emm quería renunciar a ser capitana del club glee

P:¿Qué?... pero ¿por qué? - pregunto Finn saltando de su lugar y enfrentar a Quinn - si es porque cortamos no lo hagas Quinn creo que podemos ser maduros y...

Q:espera, espera - interrumpió al chico con la un movimiento con su mano - Finn para empezar no cortamos yo te corte, y no, no es por eso es solo que yo ya no quiero seguir fingiendo que este año ahora si vamos a ganar... y quiero retirarme

M:no puedes hacer eso Quinn - opino Mercedes levantándose de su lugar, los demás asintieron mientras Santana limaba sus uñas tratando de no poner mucha atención al drama

P:Si,no puedes dejarnos así, ahora estamos más comprometidos

S:Ja - río irónica - claro Puckerman igual que el año anterior donde besaste a Quinn en medio del performance y nos descalificaron?

P:eso ya no sucederá, Quinn ya no me interesa

S:podrías hacerlo con cualquier otra chica

P:lo dudo Santana ninguna de ustedes se me hace atractiva... - dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos - bueno tal vez - continuo Puck mirando a Rachel que veía toda la discusión entretenida - si tú te unieras sucedería muy a menudo - Puck levanto una ceja coqueta y Rachel no pudo evitar reír

R:eso no va suceder Noah - respondió negando con una sonrisa

P:oh va a suceder linda - dijo con un giño

R:No va suceder - volvió a negar

P:¿me retas? - pregunto burlón acercándose a la chica

Q,S:¡PUCKERMAN! - gritaron al unísono Quinn y Santana sorprendiendo a todos en el salón incluyéndose ellas mismas

P:Tranquilas dejen de ser tan celosas - resoplo el chico - además ustedes ya tuvieron su oportunidad

S:ya quisieras Puckerman

Sh:Chicos por favor guarden silencio dejemos los asuntos que no van a tema - los chicos gimieron pero guardarnos silencio - y tomen asiento - les indicó a Finn y Mercedes - Quinn Por favor piénsalo mejor o por al menos danos tiempo para seleccionar un remplazo ¿sí? - Quinn asintió tomando su libro y retomar su lectura de nuevo mientras la clase proseguía

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Psdt: Disculpa por si hay alguna(s) falta de ortografia**

**Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Acciones Pequeñas

**Capítulo 6:Acciones pequeñas**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX si yo fuera dueña haría**

**Todo lo posible para que Dianna regresara en un**

**capitulo mas ****:(  
**

* * *

**.**

R:que clase más...

P:aburrida - opino Puck

K:dramatica - gimió Kurt

F:molesta - bufo Finn

Los chicos iban caminando por el estacionamiento cuando había terminado la clase que a la opinión de Rachel nada tuvo que ver con clases de un club glee si no más como un club de debate en el que todos daban su opinión pero nadie llegaba a una conclusión

R:no más eeeh... entretenida? Creo - dijo confundida esperando no ofender a los chicos - es solo que es un club glee ¿no?, no se supone que deben cantar, bailar o hasta actuar

K:si se supone, es solo que nuestro club es único - excuso Kurt y Finn asintió en acuerdo

P:unicamente aburrido

K:a ti toda las clases se te hacen aburridas

P:y por eso el club glee no se libra Hummel

F:entonces porque aún estas dentro - el chico se encogió de hombros

P:no lo sé, para ayudarlos a su poco talento ya que a mí me sobra

F:hey yo también tengo talento - se defendió

P:no más que yo, se tocar guitarra

F:y yo la batería

P:oh hermano te gano es mejor la guitarra...

Ambos chicos comenzaron a discutir sobre el tema, Kurt y Rachel prefirieron ignorarlos y dejarlos caminar al frente de ellos

K:¿vas más tarde a mi casa para hacer la tarea de historia juntos? - pregunto y Rachel se detuvo repentinamente - ¿Qué?

R:Olvide el libro en mi casillero

K:oh ¿quieres que te acompañe? - se ofreció el chico, Rachel negó dándole a sostener su mochila

R:no gracias, creo que es mejor que vaya rápido y esperas a que esos 2 terminen no nos vayan a dejar

K:claro - acepto observando divertido a los chicos que ahora se empujaban discutiendo sobre quién era mejor en el fútbol

**~/~/~/~**

S:Quinn hablemos

Q:¿sobre qué? - pregunto caminando en los pasillos de la escuela dirigiéndose a su casillero

S:¿qué pasó ahí en el club?

Q:a que te refieres exactamente... ¿a qué Finn piensa que estoy enamorada del?, ¿Que Puck sigue igual de idiota que siempre? A la aburrida relación de Tina y Mike o a las miradas que se daban Sam y Mercedes?... sabes pienso que ambos tuvieron algo estas vacaciones Y..

S:¿Sam y Mercedes?, no lo creo aunque... espera ¡No! Rubia tonta, yo no quiero hablar de todos esos perdedores

Q:oh bueno quieres hablar de la predadora mayor - dijo Quinn deteniéndose para mirar a Santana - dime entonces ¿qué pasa contigo? - pregunto con una sonrisa

S:no estoy para tus bromas estúpidas - dijo fulminándola con la mirada, Quinn comenzó de nuevo a caminar ignorándola

Q:quién dijo que estoy bromeando - Santana cansada del humorístico humor amargado de Quinn la tomo del cuello de su camiseta pegándola contra los casilleros - Hey! que te pasa - dijo molesta apartando la mano de la chica

S:Mira Quinn ya me canso tu estúpido humor que te andas cargando, aquí la amargada soy yo, realmente no sé qué te ha sucedido estas últimas semanas para que te comportes así pero le bajas - Quinn no dijo nada pero nunca apartó la mirada molesta en Santana quién se apartó decidida a irse - y cuidado porque soy la última amiga que te queda - dijo antes de alejarse por completo sin voltear hacia atrás

**~/~/~/~**

Rachel tomo el libro de su casillero con un suspiro interno de alivio agradecida de haberlo recordado, pues no hubiera querido faltar al día siguiente sin su tarea y quedar como la chica incumplida en la escuela, comenzando a caminar en silencio por aquel pasillo de regreso a la salida con solo el sonido de sus pasos, se detuvo cuando escucho un casillero cerrarse estruendoso detrás de ella, giro sobre sus talones para ver de dónde provino el sonido y es cuando vio a Quinn con la cabeza apoyada sin moverse en el que imagino que era su casillero, estuvo apuntó de retirarse del lugar para respetar la privacidad de la chica pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia ella

R:Hola - saludo Rachel cuando se detuvo a lado de Quinn quién salió de sus pensamientos dando un pequeño salto quitando la frente de su casillero y mirar a la chica a su lado - siento llegar así - se disculpó apresurada - no quería asustarse es solo que te vi y quería... saludarte y saber si encuentras bien

Q:yo... uhhm estoy bien ¿porque no lo estaría? – pregunto nerviosa

R:No lo sé, es solo que te vi aquí y - Rachel negó con su cabeza - sabes no importa te veo mañana - se despidió dándose la vuelta para irse pero la voz de Quinn la detuvo

Q:¿te... te vas sola? - pregunto titubeante

R:no, Finn y Kurt me llevan a casa - Quinn asintió - y tú?

Q:me voy en mi auto... a veces llevó algunos amigos o mi madre viene por mí, pero hoy me voy sola yyy... tu sabes …

R: si, lo se… - dijo con un asentimiento

Q: y ¿Qué tal tu primer día? Digo esta escuela no es la más entretenida pero algo debió de pasarte ¿no?

R:ni te imaginas - murmuro recordando las "bienvenidas" de Santana – pero realmente no me gustaría hablar de eso

Q:tan mal estuvo tu día en Mckinley?

R:hasta ahora – respondió de la nada mirando fijamente a Quinn

Q:eh?

R:digo hasta ahora que … uhm ya me voy… tal vez mañana sea otro día ¿no?

Q:Claro… y… entonces te vas a unir al club glee? - pregunto interesada intentando alargar la conversación

R:no - negó - solo tomé la clase por insistencia de Kurt y Tina pero me uniré a otra clase, tal vez el club de lectura, astronomía o el del periódico, no lo sé - término escogiéndose de hombros

Q:el periódico?... - pregunto y recibió un asentimiento - no te lo recomiendo

R:¿porque?...

Q:hay un chico ahí, muy detestable - dijo cruzándose de brazos recargándose en los casilleros - suele acosar a las chicas bonitas se llama Jacob Israel

R:¿y crees que soy acosable? - pregunto con una intención

Q:claro, hace un año una chica que entro al periódico fue su objetivo, ósea ella era bonita no tanto como tú - Rachel sonrió ante el cumplido no intencional de la ex-rubia - pero él no la dejó en paz hasta que ella tuvo que cambiarse de escuela

R:así que crees que soy bonita - dijo con una tímida sonrisa observando la reacción de Quinn a quién tomo por sorpresa

Q:eh?... oh... bueno - tartamudeó - si eso creo - término diciendo golpeándose internamente por la elección de palabras

R:¿crees?

Q:no..., - negó - bueno si - afirmo - no se es... - Quinn resoplo sin saber cómo responder

R:¿así que vas a dejar el club glee? - pregunto cambiando la conversación y Quinn lo agradeció

Q:uh si - respondió y pudo ver que Rachel quería preguntar el porqué, pero al parecer no quería entrometerse tanto por eso Quinn prosiguió - es solo que siento como que ya no pertenezco a eso o como que eso no es lo que busco, no si me explico

R:me siento igual - confesó y Quinn la miro - es por eso que no quiero volver a unirme

Q:¿has estado en un club glee?

R:si - respondió dudosa pensando en si seguir hablando o cortar e irse - en mi anterior escuela, de echo yo era la capitana como tu

Quinn la observó cuestionándose si preguntar el porqué de las palabras de Rachel pero no quería pasar de la línea de recién conocidas es solo que algo no le permitió quedarse callada

Q:¿porque?... - pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio y Rachel la miro confundida por la pregunta - quiero decir - dijo acercándose unos pasos más a la morena - ¿porque no te unes de nuevo? Yo aún sigo dudando en salirme del club, es solo que no quiero volver a ilusionar a todos e irnos al fracaso como cada año o es que ya no te gusta cantar?

R:oh... yo... eh...

Q:lo siento - interrumpió a la chica - no tienes que responderme, siento si te incomode - Rachel la miro sin decir nada hasta que decidió continuar

R:amo cantar - acepto - y el club glee es como un tipo de paz para mí... pero ahora solo me recuerda... la felicidad que no merezco - dijo en un susurro apenas audible para Quinn - y que mi padre...

S:Hey enana - interrumpió Santana saliendo detrás de Quinn en interponerse entre ambas - ¿qué haces molestando a Quinn? - pregunto empujándola del hombro con la mano haciendo que el libro que traía cayera al suelo

Q:Santana ¿qué diablos haces? - dijo molesta apartando a su amiga para arrodillarse por el objeto caído - no ya te habías ido?

R:gracias - murmuro cuando Quinn le entrego el libro con una sonrisa de disculpa - creo que es mejor irme adi...

S:no te vengo a buscar a ti Q - interrumpió la despedida de Rachel mirándola fijamente - sino más bien a Man-hands - Quinn la miro confusa por el apodo

R:¿qué pasa Santana? - pregunto tranquila

S:Berry no pensabas que te iba a dejar sin tu última bienvenida ¿o sí? - dijo parándose frente a Rachel con una sonrisa petulante

R:yo ya no sé qué pensar de ti Santana - respondió aún tranquila mientras Quinn observaba la interacción detrás de Santana

S:bien - Santana trono los dedos de la mano derecha llamando a Kitty quién apareció del pasillo con un basó en manos y una sonrisa igual a la de Santana

K:Hola Q - Saludo a la ex-rubia quién no apartada la mirada de Rachel preguntándose ¿Que sucedía?

S:Kitty a lo que estas, después se van de calientes a la recámara de Quinn - comentó ganándose un ceño fruncido de Quinn

K:bien mejor para mi – respondió con una sonrisa coqueta hacia Quinn

S:¿sabes lo que contiene este basó Berry? - pregunto señalando el objeto que sostenía Kitty

R:lo mismo que el de esta mañana?... o es que es más fideos con carne

S:ja... sé que eso te gustaría - dijo - pero yo no estoy para tus juegos tontos estúpida... - dijo acercándose más a Rachel empujándola repetidas veces con el dedo hasta que Quinn intervino apartando la mano de Santana de la morena parándose frente a ella de manera protectora

Q:dejala en paz - dijo entre dientes

S:apartate Fabray - advirtió Santana mirándola molesta por la interrupción

Q:no

K:Quinn - susurro Kitty molesta

Q:dije que... - Santana la tomo del brazo sin dejarla terminar apartándola de Rachel y Kitty para hablar con ella

S:¿Qué haces? - susurro para no ser escuchada por las chicas apartadas

Q:eso debería de preguntarlo yo

S:¿Qué?

Q:¿porque tratas así a Rachel?, bueno no me sorprende tu tratas a todos mal... pero a ella no Santana - dijo seriamente

S:¿Rachel? - pregunto sin poder creerlo - ya hasta la llamas Rachel - dijo riéndose incrédula y Quinn frunció el ceño confundida - no te has dado cuenta ¿cierto?

Q:¿de qué? - Santana giro los ojos por la falta de atención de su amiga - Santana

S:Que tu Rachel - dijo apuntándola con el dedo - es mí problema - ahora se apuntó ella misma - es mí dolor de cabeza, es mí pesadilla en casa, es mí venganza de vida y ahora mí diversión en la escuela ¿entiendes?... M-Í-A - término marcando la última palabra

Quinn la miro sin expresión en el rostro analizando cada palabra dicha por Santana que la miraba con el rostro molesto hasta que la de ella mostró la misma molestia

Q:no voy a permitir que le hagas nad...

S:¡No Quinn no! - dijo aún en susurros más molesta mirándola fijamente por unos segundos hasta que volteó a ver a Rachel y Kitty que las observaban con un suspiro cansado volvió su vista a Quinn

**~/~/~/~**

Rachel miraba la interacción de las chicas desde que se habían alejado mientras Kitty no le quitaba la mirada de enzima cosa que ya le in comodaba a la morena

R:¿puedes dejar de mirarme ? por favor - pregunto mirando de reojo a la porrista sin recibir respuesta

K:¿Qué quieres con Quinn? - cuestionó Kitty después de un momento llamando la completa atención de Rachel

R:¿disculpa?

K:Quinn no se fijaría en tan poca cosa como tu enana, ella merece a alguien a su altura, hermosa, popular e inteligente

R:y esa eres tu ¿no? – pregunto repentinamente molesta por el comentario

K:por supuesto - respondió orgullosa y Rachel se preguntó porque aún seguía de pie ahí aguantando las estupideces de la rubia hasta que miro de nuevo a Santana y Quinn

R:¿crees que se lastimen? - pregunto preocupada

K:claro que no idiota - respondió tranquila - Quinn sabe defenderse... además son inteligentes para darse cuenta que no vale la pena pelearse y arruinar una gran amistad por tan poca cosa - Rachel miro a Kitty por unos segundos y después asintió mirando de vuelta a ambas chicas y kitty prefirió hacer lo mismo

**~/~/~/~**

S:somos amigas ¿no Quinn? - pregunto sería cruzada de brazos

Q:¿a dónde quieres llegar?

S:solo responde

Q:si - respondió después de unos segundos y Santana asintió

S:bien espero que no se te olvide cuando no nos volvamos a hablar porque estamos peleadas porque decidiste apoyar a esa - término apuntando a Rachel desde lejos

Q:esto no es así Santana... es... es solo que...

S:No Quinn si es así, esto es así, yo soy tu amiga aquí no ella, yo soy la persona que eh estado ahí en tus momentos más tristes, felices y difíciles de tu vida y tú los has estado para mí porque nos apoyamos mutuamente... yo estuve ahí en cada venganza que le hacías a las chicas que coqueteaban con Finn, yo estuve ahí cuando Shunsine quería sacarte del club glee y hasta la envié a una casa de Crack, yo estuve ahí cuando tu hermana se fue a la universidad sin despedirse de ti... o ¿es que te eh fallado como amiga?

Q:claro que no Santana - susurro apenas audible

S:¿entonces?... - pregunto más tranquila - yo eh hecho muchas cosas por ti Quinn y no fue porque yo te temiera cuando eras porrista o porque sintiera que era una obligación, sino porque sabía que necesitabas mí ayuda... como yo la necesito ahora - Santana guardo silencio esperando alguna respuesta de Quinn quién solo observaba la nada pensando que hacer - Quinn - llamó su atención con éxito - nunca te eh pedido nada grande antes porque eh sabido arreglármelas sola y no quise complicarte la vida porque sé que con tus problemas era suficiente..., pero necesito deshacerme de esa chica - dijo por fin - necesito que se vaya de mí casa, necesito que se vaya de la escuela, necesito que se vaya de mí vida - dijo apuntándose así misma - necesito a mí única amiga, te necesito a ti - término apuntando a Quinn - ¿qué me dices amiga? - Quinn dio un gran suspiro

Q:Solo... solo quiero que tu hagas algo por mí - Santana asintió con una sonrisa

S:si no tiene nada que ver con ella por su puesto - ahora Quinn asintió

**~/~/~/~**

R:¿me vas a decir que hay en ese recipiente? - pregunto Rachel acercándose a Kitty tratando de ver el contenido pero la rubia lo alejó de su alcance

K:No, es una sorpresa por parte de Santana

R:no sabes cómo muero por verlo - respondió con un suspiro cansado preguntándose si tal vez Finn y Kurt ya se habían ido

S:bien Berry... ¿dónde íbamos? - cuestionó la latina sacándola de sus pensamientos para fijar su vista en la porrista que ya estaba frente a ella con ambas manos a lado de su cintura con Quinn tras ella apoyada en los casilleros sin mirarla con un pequeño suspiro Rachel respondió mirad andola a los ojos

R:en tu última "Bienvenida" López - respondió sorprendiendo a las chicas excluyendo a Santana que solo río

S:hay Berry... tu "valentía" - dijo haciendo comillas con las manos en la palabra - no me impresiona

R:¿Quién trata de impresionante Santana?... porque yo no - comentó y la sonrisa de Santana cayó - además no es valentía solo quiero apresurar las cosas pues tengo tarea que hacer - Santana frunció el ceño por la falta de interés de Rachel pero después sonrió de nuevo

S:ok nos apresuraremos con esto, el basó - pidió estirando su mano hacia Kitty quién le entrego el objeto sonriendo, cuando Santana lo consiguió en sus manos Rachel colocó el libro que traía en sus manos sobre el suelo en un lugar alejado para no arruinarlo y cerró los ojos esperando el líquido frío chocar en su rostro pero después de un tiempo aún no llegó así que se arriesgó a volverlos a abrirlos

S:Quinn - llamó la atención de la chica quién había preferido ignorar todo hasta que terminara

Q:¿uhm?

S:ten - dijo acercándole el basó

Q:¿y qué quieres que... No - negó cuando capto lo que quería Santana

S:vamos amiga sabes que va ser divertido... como siempre lo es - Quinn miro el basó por unos segundos con la atenta mirada de todas sin decidir qué hacer hasta que Santana se acercó y le susurro en el oído - haré lo que me pidas Q - Quinn con un gran pesar tomo el basó en su mano aún sin mirar a Rachel - vamos - animo Santana, Quinn levanto la mirada hacia Rachel que tenía el rostro sin expresiones y volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando vio que Quinn se acercaba a ella

Cuando Rachel sintió un líquido sobre su cabeza empezando correr por su rostro pudo sentir un olor diferente al de fresa como el granizada de la mañana este líquido ni siquiera era tan frío como ese con dificultad abrió los ojos cuando el líquido dejó de caer y el sonido del basó que fue tirado en el suelo sonó

R:dime que no es... - Rachel no término de decir porque cubrió su boca y nariz con ambas manos tratando de controlar sus nauseas repentinas al oler y probar el sabor de la leche con chocolate que le habían vertido, desesperada por alejarse del lugar comenzó a caminar en reversa pero el líquido tirado en el suelo la hizo resbalar y caer sentada causando las risas de ambas porristas

Q:Rac... - Quinn trato de acercarse para ayudarla a levantarse pero la mano de Santana en su hombro la detuvo

S:¿Que pasa Berry?, ¿no tenías prisa por irte? - pregunto en burla pero Rachel no respondió ya que estaba más concentrada en eliminar el olor y sabor de su mente para no tener un accidente en el pasillo, aún con las manos en su rostro cerro los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa, pero las risas de las porristas no la dejaban

Rachel escucho pasos rápidos acercándose a ella esperando que fuera Kurt o Finn cualquier persona que la ayudara, las risas de las porristas se detuvieron cuando Rachel sintió una presencia a su lado

"Hey Estas bien..." - le susurro la voz de una persona que ella no reconocía

S:no te metas - dijo Santana siendo ignorada

"es solo Leche" le dijo la voz, Rachel liberó su boca para responder como pudo y rápidamente

R:soy vegana y no soporto el olor - murmuro y volvió cubrir su boca

"Oh" escucho la morena y la persona a su lado comenzó a buscar en su mochila un frasco de perfume, tomo su bufanda que traía en su propio cuello y rocío unas cuantas veces el perfume "ten colócalo en tu nariz" le indicó y Rachel lo hizo, de repente el olor de la leche había desaparecido de sus fosas nasales y sus nauseas también lo hacían, la persona a su lado la tomo del brazo suave pero firme ayudándola a ponerse de pie poco a poco

S:Dani te dije que...

D:Cállate Santana - interrumpió molesta la chica que sostenía a Rachel del brazo - no me importa lo que me dijiste yo no soy una de tus estúpida porristas que te sirven y obedecen a cada cosa que les mandas - término tratando de alejarse con Rachel de las chicas pero Santana la detuvo parándose frente a ellas

S:Mira estúpida tu no me hablas así

D:te hablo como quiera porque tú y tu amiga Quinn no son dignas de ser respetadas, yo no sé cómo es que siguen siendo las mismas personas de cada año que se creen reinas de esta escuela cuando no son más que simplemente patéticas... ahora apártate – dijo firmemente, Santana la miro realmente molesta y no se apartó, Dani prefirió evitarla y llevarse a Rachel dejando a las 3 chicas solas en las que ninguna dijo nada

S:vete Kitty - la porrista no protesto y solo se alejó dejando a Santana y Quinn solas

Q:sabías que era vegana ¿cierto? - pregunto aun observando el lugar donde Rachel estuvo sentada cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos

S:eso era lo divertido Q - dijo y Quinn no respondió – es solo que hace unos días cuando desayunábamos mi madre le dijo si no quería leche y ella se negó... – empezo explicando

**.**

**FlashBack**

M:Es de soya Rach… crees que se me olvidaría que eres vegetariana – comento la madre mientras Santana fingía ver la tele de la cocina comiendo sus cereales

R: no es eso … es solo que yo no tolero la leche… tuve uhmm una mala experiencia

M:¿enserio? – pregunto interesada para que Rachel continuara

R:no lo recuerdo muy bien pero cuando tenía 5 años – comento dando una rápida mirada a Santana que parecía lejana a la conversación - cuando aún vivía en New York conocí a una niña de mi edad que era mi vecina que siempre me molestaba cuando la veía, íbamos a la misma guardería juntas y a ella siempre le daban de almuerzo Leche con chocolate y en el receso siempre fui el objetivo de esa bebida

M: ¿pero porque te molestaba esa niña?... nunca se lo comentaste a tu abuelo?

R: ella siempre me aventaba la leche solo cuando yo comenzaba a cantar – recordó con una sonrisa por sus dramas infantiles – decía que estaba cansada de mi voz y pues a mi abuelo nunca se lo conté para no preocuparlo, mi papa Hiram me dijo que no lo molestara mucho pues era anciano y pues me imagino que en ese tiempo ya estaba mal del corazón – termino con un suspiro – el día que mi abuelo murió yo estaba en la guardería y todos mis compañeros al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo para tirarme sus bebidas chocolatadas todos juntos… la directora llamo a mi abuelo para que fuera por mi más temprano, pero el nunca llego… yo quería verlo y llorar con el porque quería que me levantara el ánimo, el siempre lo hacía… pero pasaron horas y nadie llego… tu sabes que mis padres ya no Vivian en New York en ese tiempo ¿no? – pregunto a Maribel quien asintió – pues ese día me quede todo el día con la directora en la escuela hasta llegada la noche… fue cuando los vi que fue un momento feliz y triste a la vez… - Maribel asintió en compresión

**Fin Del FlashBack**

**.**

S:y conto una larga historia aburrida de su abuelo… que la verdad no alcance a escuchar bien, a veces me odio por tener el volumen de la tele tan alto… - la peli rosa apartó su vista del suelo y miro hacia delante

Q:entonces usaste eso en su contra

S:claro que si Quinn… así somos nosotras de astutas – respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa - bien Quinn dime tu qué es lo que quieres que haga por haberme ayudado – pregunto pero la chica no respondió – Quinn – insistió

Q:no vuelvas a mencionar a Frannie

S:¿qué? - pregunto confundida

Q:lo que oíste Santana - respondió volteando a verla - no quiero oír nunca más de tus labios su nombre - se acercó más a la latina - ni una burla, pregunta o insinuación de ella ¿entendiste?

S:¿enserio eso es lo que quier...

Q:¿entendiste? - interrumpió con la misma pregunta

S:bien

Q:bien - murmuro girándose del lado contrario del que se fue Rachel para irse dejando a Santana sola en el pasillo observándola irse

~/~/~/~

D:¿estás bien? - pregunto Dani después de unos minutos mientras esperaba fuera de uno de los cubículos del baño en el que se encontraba Rachel

R:si... es solo que... uhm no puedo salir así - respondió pues Rachel solo se encontraba en sostén aun con la bufanda en su nariz, ya que se había quitado el suéter y la camiseta que ahora ya no tenían solución para que estuvieran limpias y aunque Dani las había lavado el aroma desagradable para Rachel no se quitaba y además las prendas se encontraban ahora muy húmedas

D:no piensas quedarte ahí o sí?

R:no claro que no pero...

D:Ten - dijo la chica pasándole su chaqueta por arriba

R:Gracias - murmuro poniéndosela rápidamente para después salir con un suspiro apenada por la situación - realmente muchas gracias - volvió a agradecer cuando estuvo afuera apartando la banda de su rostro viendo por primera vez a la chica quién solo asintió

D:¿que tienen Santana y Quinn contra ti?

R:Quinn nada ¿creo?... - respondió con un suspiro - y pues Santana es... es algo largo de explicar

D:tengo tiempo... bueno si quieres contarme

R:para resumir estoy viviendo en su casa para terminar la escuela aquí y como su madre es amiga de mis padres ella ofreció que viviera ahí este año y al parecer a ella no le agrada tanto la idea y...

D:trata de hacerte la vida imposible y alejarte de la de ella ¿no? - pregunto más como afirmación y Rachel asintió - típico de Santana... ¿pero porque quieres terminar la escuela aquí?... Digo por tu acento no eres de aquí o por al menos no de Lima

R:no, yo soy de Inglaterra y pues creo que es para acostumbrarme a Estados Unidos - explicó

D:¿acostumbrarte?

R:si pienso ir a Nueva York el otro año a... a estudiar la universidad ahí - respondió y Dani asintió

K:dios Rachel dime que no es cierto - interrumpió el chico entrando al baño de las chicas apresurado - oh no - murmuro cuando vio a la chica

F:hey Kurt ¿ya la encontraste? - pregunto Finn asomando la cabeza por la puerta, cuando vio a Rachel se abrió pasó para entrar - Rachel, Kitty nos dijo lo que sucedió - explicó, Rachel agacho la cabeza apenada porque no quería preocupar a los chicos y Dani lo noto

D:no creo que deberían estar aquí adentro - comentó la chica llamando la atención de ambos

K:yo eh estado más tiempo aquí que tu

D:si lo sé, te eh visto entrar y salir de aquí muchas veces desde que aceptaste tu sexualidad

K:exacto, además de que este baño está más limpio que el de los hombres

F: eso es cierto - opino Finn viendo a su alrededor

K:a todo eso... ¿quién eres tú? - pregunto mirando a la chica

F:yo te conozco... tomamos una clase juntos - dijo con una sonrisa - pero no recuerdo cual... - término con el ceño fruncido tratando de recordar

K:entonces...?

R:Kurt, ella me ayudó - aclaró tratando de que su amigo dejara a la chica en paz

D:me tengo que ir - dijo tomando su mochila que había dejado en los lavados

R:espera tu chaqueta - llamó Rachel bajando el cierre de la misma dajando ver su abdomen y sostén a la vista llamando la atención de Finn, Kurt solo sonrió por la cara de su hermano y Dani se acercó a ella cerrandole de nuevo la chaqueta

D:quédatela luego me la devuelves - aseguro, Rachel asintió sonrojada

R:y tu bufanda?

D:también, si las náuseas vuelven solo colócala en tu nariz ¿sí?

R:Gracias ehm...?

D:Dani - respondió con una sonrisa la duda de la morena

F:Daniel Lovato - grito el chico dando un aplauso cuando recordó el nombre - la chica que se sienta detrás de azimio en álgebra

D:solo llámenme Dani - dijo caminando hacia la salida - bien adiós... Rachel

R:¿cómo sabes...

D:te eh estado vigilando – dijo cuando abrió la puerta del baño para salir, Rachel la miro un poco con temor – y… lo dijo tu amigo cuando entro – aclaro saliendo completamente del lugar

F:entonces nos vamos también

R:claro

K:puedes dejarnos un rato a solas Finn?... ahorita te alcanzamos en el auto - el chico asintió dándole una sonrisa a Rachel antes de salir - Kitty nos contó lo que pasó - empezó hablando el chico mirándola fijamente - pero me gustaría escucharlo por ti, sé que ahora no quieres hablar de eso así que lo dejare hoy, solo quiero que seas sincera y me digas si estás bien - Rachel pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo y la necesidad de ayudarla sinceramente

R:estoy bien Kurt - respondió tratando de sonar segura de sus palabras

K:¿segura?

R:si - aseguro con una sonrisa

K:bien - dijo pasando una mano sobre los hombros de Rachel dirigiéndose a la salida - no sé porque esa tal Dani dijo que te pusieras esa bufanda en la nariz pero te recomiendo que lo vuelvas a hacer porque pasaremos por donde sucedió lo de la malteada de chocolate - Rachel asintió y se la colocó de nuevo oliendo aun el perfume impregnado de Dani

~/~/~/~

J:Quinn hija ¿porque tan tarde?... - pregunto su madre cuando ella subía las escaleras a su recámara así que se detuvo - sabes que tenemos que ir a...

Q:hoy no mamá - interrumpió

J:pero

Q:no, solo hoy no - dijo mirando a su madre suplicante quién asintió

J:está bien... entonces voy a ir al club y... uhm... te veré más tarde en la cena - Quinn asintió y empezó a subir las escaleras de nuevo hasta llegar a su recámara aventó todas sus cosas por la habitación sin importar donde caían, se acercó a su iPod que estaba conectado a las bocinas y le puso play y los acordes de los violines de la canción Secrets de One Republic comenzaron a sonar en su habitación ella se acostó en su cama quedando boca arriba y con sus brazos extendidos a cada lado

**_._**

**_I need another story_**

**_Yo necesito otra historia_**

**_._**

**_Something to get off my chest_**

**_Algo que sacar de mi pecho_**

**_._**

**_My life gets kinda boring_**

**_Mi vida se ha tornado algo aburrida_**

**_._**

"¿porque diablos Santana me hizo hacer eso?" pensaba Quinn mientras la canción se reproducía

**_._**

**_Need something that I can confess_**

**_Necesito algo que pueda confesar_**

**_._**

"no, ¿porque diablos yo no me negué?, ósea no quiero perder a mí amiga pero... "

**_._**

**_Til' all my sleeves are stained red_**

**_Hasta que todas mis mangas se hayan tornado rojas_**

**.**

**_From all the truth that I've said_**

**_De toda la verdad que he dicho_**

**_._**

"Pero nada Quinn, Santana es tu amiga y es a la que debes apoyar... no tengo nada de lo que sentirme culpable lo has hecho muchas veces, además solo es una chica más a la que Santana le hará la vida imposible solo eso, yo no me meteré y ya… así de fácil...

Q:eso espero - susurro Quinn sintiendo sus parpados pesados con cada pestañeo y escuchando la música desvanecerse poco a poco conforme ella se quedaba dormida

**_._**

**_Got no family I can blame_**

**_No tengo familia a la que pueda culpar_**

**_._**

**_Just don't let me disappear_**

**_Solamente no me dejes desaparecer_**

**_._**

**_I'mma tell you everything_**

**_Yo te voy a decir todo_**

**_So tell me what you want to hear, Something..._**

**_Dime lo que quieres desde aquí, algo..._**

**_._**

**~/~/~/~**

K:¿vas a estar bien? - pregunto el chico cuando Finn se estación delante de la casa López

R:si estoy y estaré bien Kurt, - respondió desde el asiento trasera con una sonrisa para convencer al chico - gracias Finn por el paseo

F:de nada Rachel fue un placer - respondió viéndola desde el retrovisor con una sonrisa - oh! y si quieres mañana pasamos por ti ¿quieres? - pregunto el chico volteando para ver a Rachel

R:¿encerio? Me encantaría no me gusta molestar a la señora López

F:echo entonces

R:bien adiós Finn, adiós Kurt mañana no vemos y manejen con cuidado - dijo bajando del vehículo y caminando hacia la casa con un último adiós con la mano cuando el vehículo arrancó

Rachel esperaba no encontrarse a nadie así que prefirió ir irse derecha a su recámara pero cuando iba pasando por la puerta de la cocina la madre de Santana la vio

M:hola Rachel, ¿cómo fue tu primer día?... - saludo acercándose a ella - oye que te pasó? - pregunto observándola de arriba a abajo - ¿Porque tu cabeza tiene algo rojo y ... porque no traes camiseta debajo de esa chaqueta? Y... y que te pasó?

R:eehh? ... yo uhm tropecé con alguien que traía un...eh uno de esos raspados de sabores y pues mí camisa se ensucio y pues una compañera me presto su chaqueta para no venir a casa desnuda

M:ajam... y... ¿esa bebida llegó hasta tu cabeza? - pregunto dudosa por la respuesta

R:pues si... el chico era alto muuy alto y pues eso sucedió... ¿puedo ir a darme una ducha? - cuestionó tratando de salir del tema

M:claro, no te detengo ve - respondió con una sonrisa - después bajas a comer - cuando Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa e iba a subir la puerta de la entrada se abrió mostrando a Santana

S:hola mamá - saludo a su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla - y tu - miro a Rachel - no vuelvas a dejar tu libro por ahí tirado, que no soy tu sirvienta - dijo sacando el libro de historia de Rachel de su mochila para después entregárselo - voy a cambiarme y bajo a comer - comento subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a su recámara con su madre observándola irse con una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada

M:al parecer ya no le desagradas tanto - dijo llamando la atención de Rachel que solo miraba el libro en sus manos

R:¿porque dice eso? - Maribel apuntó el libro

M:si te odiara tanto como ella dice no le hubiera interesado si perdieras eso - respondió aun con la sonrisa - acciones pequeñas dicen mucho Rachel - fue lo último que escucho Rachel cuando Maribel se alejó dejándola sola en las escaleras

R:¿y qué dirán las acciones grandes entonces? - murmuro subiendo la escaleras con pesar hasta llegar a su recámara, dejó el libro en su escritorio más cercano de la entrada y la mochila debajo del mismo y con ello se quitó la chaqueta adentrándose más a la habitación quedando solo en sostén, comenzando a sentir su respiración pesada y la sensación de asfixia comenzó, tomo asiento en la cama para controlar su ataque de ansiedad con respiraciones profundas

R:100, 97, 94, 91 – comenzó a contar de 3 en 3 hacia atrás para controlarlo hasta que lo logro – 43, 40, 37 – susurro apenas audible acallando su voz, después de unos minutos en silencio fue cuando se quitó los zapatos seguido de su pantalón cuando estuvo apuntó de entrar al baño para una ducha su celular sonó avisando la llegada de un mensaje

_._

_Hola Rach¿cómo has estado?_

_Sé que nos comunicamos ayer pero_

_no sabes cuánto te extrañamos :( espero_

_verte pronto llámame cuando puedas y_

_espero que sea lo más pronto :)_

_Te quiere Blaine._

_._

Sin embargo Rachel no respondió, pues no tenía las fuerzas para fingir que su vida iba de maravilla en Lima en ese momento cuando ella también extrañaba mucho estar en Londres, estuvo a punto de dejar su teléfono en la mesa de la cama pero cuando se dio cuenta el sonido de una llamas entrante estaba sonando

\- tuuuu - tuuuu - Casa de los Berry ¡ Hol ...

R:Hola papi - interrumpió Rachel sin dejar de hablar - solo quería escuchar tu voz, es gracioso - dijo soltando una risa sin gracia - pues siempre digo eso pero nunca los dejó terminar en fin yo... uhm solo eso - dijo sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a picar producto de las lágrimas avecinándose - los quiero - fue lo último que dijo colgando el teléfono celular y soltándose a llorar silenciosa...

* * *

**Yaaaaa…. se que los dejo con la duda pero paciencia ya lo explicare**

**Además integre a Dani(Demi Lovato) en el elnco… es solo que Dani es un personaje que en lo personal**

**Me agrado mucho y odie que no le dieran más tiempo en pantalla por asi decirlo**

**Y no se preocupen habara Faberry es solo que la historia aun esta en los comienzos**

**No quiero que solo se conozcan y ya se estén besando… uhmm aunque pensándolo bien**

**No seria mala idea :D Lol**

**Además hay alguien que sea Brittana Ship… Yo si ¿que...porque? uhmm no lo se solo queria  
**

**saberlo (sonrisa traviesa)**

**Bueno gracias por leer ;)**

**Pta:Disculpen si hay alguna(s) falta de ortografía dejen comentario**

**U opiniones son bienvenidos**


	8. Chapter 7: Aqui Estoy

**Capítulo 7: Aquí estoy**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX**

* * *

Para Santana vivir en Lima nunca había sido un problema gracias a su carácter siempre había sido alguien que los demás respetaban o tal vez temían sea como fuera a ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto nunca le temió a nada hasta que eso se complicó en su adolescencia a sus 15 años donde se dio cuenta el porqué de nunca formalizar una relación con algún chico de la escuela con los que andaba, besaba o hasta con el que tenía sexo y eso fue que las chicas le atraían… Eso de alguna forma trajo un gran y nuevo temor en la vida de Santana comenzó a salir con más chicos para demostrar a los demás y así misma que no era diferente a las demás chicas pero cuando su mejor amiga Quinn la descubrió cuando según ella leyó su diario accidentalmente, no pudo ni negárselo ella misma, a sus 16 años conoció a una chica en la escuela que fue su primer beso y no el único. tuvieron una relación a escondidas Santana dijo no sentir más que pura atracción pero cuando eso dio por terminado no pudo evitar sentirse de nuevo atrapada en su propio sufrimiento "Heterosexual" como ella le llamaba pues cuando su madre la había descubierto llorar una vez en su recamara le dijo que fue por un chico, odio mentirle a su madre pues desde que ella tiene conciencia de memoria siempre han sido muy unidas y nunca tenían secretos es por eso que después de unos meses no lo resistió mas y se lo dijo, su madre reacciono de diferentes formas sorpresa, shock, negación, temor y aceptación pero nunca decepcionada ni molestia como se lo aseguro su madre cuando le pregunto, ese día ambas lloraron juntas hasta que se quedaron dormidas, después llegó la hora de decírselo a su padre y sucedió exactamente lo mismo, desde ese momento ella supo… no, estaba segura que sus padres la amaban y aceptarían orgullosos siempre… un peso encima de ella había caído pero su miedo aun no, faltaba que la escuela lo supiera, pero eso nunca sucedería se aseguro a si misma y es exactamente por eso que decidió ser siempre la misma ahí hasta que la graduación pasara, después de eso ella tendría un peso menos

Cuando esa transición pasara solo le faltaría un obstáculo a su libertad absoluta. Su Abuela paterna a la que más ama, Alma López una señora de principios y costumbre muy reservados

Ese era su plan… pero todo eso se complicó cuando Rachel Berry llego a su vida y exactamente bajo su propio techo ¿y porque exactamente? Eso ni ella misma podía descifrarlo. Su primera excusa y con la que se quedo fue que Rachel se había dado cuenta de su homosexualidad cuando la conoció y eso podría complicarlo todo su popularidad, su plan y su propia vida, Santana sospechaba de la propia sexualidad de Rachel pero su poca experiencia con la homosexualidad no se lo confirmaba así que decidió hacerle la vida imposible y así ahuyentarla de la escuela, de su casa, de Lima y de su vida.

**.**

**S:No, no y no...**

**M:si, si y si Santana** – le dijo su madre tomando su bolso preparada para salir al trabajo – **llevaras y traerás a Rachel de la escuela hoy y punto final ¿ok? **– Santana no respondió y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a la recámara de Rachel

R:**dios Santana **– espeto Rachel asustada por la interrupción sorpresiva en su recámara cuando estaba sentada en su escritorio - ¿**cuantas veces te eh dicho que no entres así a mí recámara?**

**S:las mismas veces que te eh dicho que no me importa, ahora Hobbit no me importa cómo diablos te vas a la escuela pero yo no te llevare **– Con tranquilidad Rachel se puso de pie acercándose a la chica

**R:vamos Santana solo será hoy**

**S:dije que no – **dio por finalizado saliendo de la recámara para dirigirse a la suya y Rachel la siguió

**R:por favor Santana **– insistió

**S:No... ¿qué pasa con Finnepto?¿Ya se hartó de ti y ya no quiere llevarte a la escuela? –** Santana fue tomando sus cosas de la escuela por su habitación mientras hablaba

**R:no, es solo que se le poncho una llanta cuando venía y no podría llegar a tiempo... vamos Santana**

**S:No **– volvió a responder cuando oyó el timbre de la casa sonar – **ya me tengo que ir Berry llegaron por mí - **dijo con una sonrisa burlona dirigiéndose a la salida de su habitación pero Rachel la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca

.

**Q:Hola señora López**

**M:Quinn linda, hace tiempo que no vienes aquí, entra, entra... yo ya voy de salida para el trabajo y Santana está arriba **– Quinn asintió con una sonrisa educada entrando a la casa – **y** **Quinn por favor… convence a Santana que lleven a Rachel a la escuela**

**Q:Claro señora **– Maribel le dio una sonrisa saliendo de la casa pero se detuvo de nuevo en el marco se la puerta

**M:aah y Quinn... por favor ayúdame a que acepte a Rachel, sé que ella no está cómoda con esto del cambio pero sé que una vez que conozca a Rachel cambiaría de opino**

**Q:¿por qué creé eso?**

**M:si una vez lo lograron ¿porque no lo harían de nuevo? **\- comento dejando un poco confundida a Quinn - **además Rachel me comento que ambas se llevaron muy bien cuando se conocieron en el aeropuerto antes de que Santana supiera quién realmente era... bueno Quinn me encantaría quedarme a platicar pero llegó tarde adiós y despide de las chicas**

Quinn solo pudo asentir ante las palabras de la señora López pues además de que Maribel no le dio tiempo para responder sabía que lo único que saldría de su boca sería preguntas como ¿porque Maribel había dicho "si una vez lo lograron ¿porque no lo harían de nuevo?" o como se habían conocido Rachel y Santana o en que circunstancia ? Para hacer que ambas tuvieran una plática en donde ambas se llevaran bien con esas preguntas en su cabeza subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a la recámara de su amiga

.

**S:sueltame **\- dijo entre dientes mirando fijamente a la chica quién lo hizo de inmediato

**R:bien Santana no tienes que hacer esto...**

**S:exacto**

**R:pero lo vas a hacer **\- aseguro y santana río

**S:ah sí... y cómo porque?**

**R:porque si no yo le digo a tu madre todo lo que me has hecho **\- Santana frunció el ceño y se acercó amenazante a Rachel

**S:no te va creer**

**R:tengo testigos lo olvidas **\- contraatacó acercándose de igual manera haciéndolas quedar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia

**S:no te atreverías **\- susurro aún más molesta pero con algo de temor que Rachel percibió

**R:no, no lo haría - **acepto con un pequeño suspiro vencido tratando de alejarse pero Santana la detuvo sosteniéndola del hombro

**S:¿porque haces eso? **\- pregunto repentinamente interesada sin apartar la mirada fija

**R:de... de que hablas?**

**S:en un momento eres o intentas ser la persona más valiente pero después te rindes y te alejas**

**R:yo no intento ni soy y tampoco me rindo**

**S:y... ¿qué es lo que haces entonces? **\- insistió con la necesidad de que Rachel le respondiera

**R:así que ahora te interesa lo que me sucede? **\- Santana negó con la cabeza tratando de alejarse pero Rachel la detuvo de la misma forma -** López **\- insistió

**Q:Hey San me encontré a tu... **\- dijo Quinn cruzando la puerta de la habitación deteniéndose cuando vio a Rachel ahí, Santana se alejó de Rachel al instante buscando su chaqueta de las porristas en su armario

**R:hola Quinn **\- Saludo Rachel, Quinn solo asintió sin poder decir algo más pues aún le afectaba los sucesos del Lunes, y aunque ya habían pasado más de 4 días Rachel y Quinn no había cruzado palabra después de eso

Quinn que había decidido ignorar todo y empujarlo a un lado como todos sus problemas este realmente no estaba funcionando pues cada vez que veía a Rachel no podía evitar sentir que lo que había sucedido estaba mal y no es que no fuera obvio es solo que Quinn nunca se había sentido antes así... había tratado a personas cientos de veces así hasta a la misma Kitty cuando la llegaba a cansar pero de alguna forma con Rachel era diferente... cada vez que la veía en la cafetería, en las clases que les tocaba juntas, en el patio de la escuela, en ese mismo instante frente a ella en la recámara de Santana en el que Rachel solo estaba de pie observándola no podía evitar sentirse culpable por el acontecimiento del lunes en la escuela por eso mismo prefirió no acercarse a la morena sabiendo que tal vez la odiara o tendría un sentimiento de rencor hacia ella.

Rachel por el contario no sentía nada de eso al respecto de echo en la semana ella trato de actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido, como lo hacía con Santana, cada vez que veía a Quinn en la escuela trato de hablar con ella tal vez con solo un "Hola" pero cada vez que Rachel intentaba saludarla en el pasillo o darle por al menos una sonrisa Quinn evitaba mirarla o hasta cruzar con ella por los pasillos así que decidió dejar de intentarlo y de alguna forma ella sabía que sería así tal y como Kitty lo dijo " Quinn no se arriesgaría a perder una amistad muy importante " y eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto a Rachel en realidad pensaba que Quinn hacia lo más inteligente y correcto... y Rachel sabía que no tenía ningún derecho en sentir ningún rencor por la peli rosa es solo que a ella realmente le hubiera gustado tener una amistad con ella

**S:Quinn ¿podrías dejar de estar ahí parada como estúpida y ayudarme a encontrar mí chaqueta por favor? Gracias **\- dijo Santa interrumpiendo el pensamiento de ambas

**Q:Cla... claro **\- Quinn comenzó a observar la recámara intentando localizar la prenda perdida, Rachel prefirió salir de la habitación **\- ustedes dos estaban discutiendo o algo? **\- pregunto buscando debajo de la cama de Santana

**S:lo mismo de siempre nada importante... es solo que mi madre quiere que la lleve hoy a la escuela, ¡ demonios dónde está esa estúpida chaqueta ! **\- gruño Santa que ya había vaciado todo su armario - **cosa que no voy a hacer y ya se lo dije a esa enana**

**Q:y... porque no? **\- pregunto ahora desde el baño de la recámara viendo si tal vez la prenda estaba ahí

**S:porque no voy a subir a esa Británica a mí auto **\- Quinn giro los ojos sin ser vista y prefirió salir del baño a hablar con su amiga

**Q:no creo que te afecte en nada**

**S:Quinn puedes seguir buscando mí chaqueta y dejar de cuestionar mí decisión o también te dejó aquí **\- la rubia a sabiendas que Santana no accedería a su bondad prefirió apelar a su maldad

**.**

**R**achel que sabía dónde había estado desde el inicio la chaqueta de Santana bajo a buscarla en la sala y como lo recordaba ahí estaba la tomo en sus manos y volvió a subir pero está vez se fue a su recámara solo para hacer sufrir un poco a la chica después de unos minutos prefirió ir de nuevo con Santana con la chaqueta en manos y tratar de convencerla de nuevo pero antes de entrar se detuvo sin ser vista al escuchar la voz de Santana

**Dejar de cuestionar mí decisión o también te dejó**

**Q:bien no lo hagas solo no me estés molestando todo el día porque no tuviste con quién divertirte**

**S:¿cómo?**

**Q:eso Santana, que si no la llevas es obvio que no vas a tener a quién aventarle los granizado y reírte de ella durante las practicas con las porristas  
**\- hubo un pequeño silencio

**S:Tal vez tengas razón**

**Q:claro que la tengo**

**S:sabes Quinn por un momento creí que tratabas de convencerme solo para ayudarla **\- Quinn río

**Q:por favor Santana yo porque la ayudaría? A mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo**

**S:como te lo dije solo creí pero ahora veo que sigues siendo esa Quinn de la que me hice amiga... bueno aunque desde que me ayudaste con las bromas de la enana en su primera semana en mí casa lo supe es solo que quería estar segura... ahora por favor puedes seguir buscando **\- Rachel prefirió esperar unos segundos después de que la conversión término para después aparecer con la prenda

**.**

**R:¿es esto lo que buscaba?** \- pregunto levantando la chaqueta con una mano

**S:así que tú lo tenías enana... no puedo creer lo bajo que has caído **\- dijo tomando su chaqueta de las manos de Rachel que se defendió

**R:hey espera que yo no la tenía, tú la dejaste ayer que llegaste en la sala ¿no recuerdas que hasta tu mamá te hablo para que la fueras a recoger **\- Santana frunció el ceño tratando de recordar y después asintió

**S:bien... vámonos Quinn **\- dijo tomando sus cosas y después salir de su recámara pasando a lado de Rachel y Quinn que fue tras ella sin mirar a la chica - **Y apúrate Hobbit que no te voy a estar esperando no soy tu chofer **\- advirtió antes de bajar las escaleras, Rachel con una sonrisa se dirigió a su recámara por sus pertenencias para la escuela.

.

Ninguna hablaba durante las primeras cuadras desde la salida de la casa López, cada una tratando de sobrevivir al momento incómodo, Santana que venía manejando con su vista atenta a la carretera, Quinn que observaba aburrida desde la ventanilla de su lado y Rachel que estaba en el asiento trasero detrás de la latina mirando también desde la ventanilla mientras movía nerviosa su pierna derecha, todo eso sucedía cuando en la radio se escuchaba Take On Me del grupo A-ha

**S: ****Shying away , **\- Santana comenzó a entonar la canción animada - **Oh, I'll be coming for your love,ok?**

**Taaake ooon meee **(take on me)

**Q:vamos a escuchar a la radio o a ti? **\- pregunto

**S:si eso es lo que deseas Quinn... **\- respondió apagando la radio - **bien te voy a dar un mini concierto **\- Santana fingió carraspear para aclarar su garganta y comenzó a cantar de nuevo - **Taakeeee Ooon meee, Taakee mee**

**Q:Santana solo no cantes **\- interrumpió el canto de Santana haciéndola reír

**S:Quinn deja de ser así, sé que tu voz parece la de una señora con catarro pero no seas celosa de mí hermosa voz **\- Quinn resoplo prefiriendo no responder - **entonces P... salimos el fin de semana o vas a estar otra vez con la estúpida de Kitty haciendo según tú la tarea**

**Q:no **\- respondió escueta

**S:no a qué?...**

**Q:no a todo**

**S:Maldición contigo rubia eres una aburrida, yo no quiero estar en cas... **\- Santana no término porque el sonido del celular de Rachel interrumpió

.

**R:Rachel Berry **\- respondió la chica y Santana resoplo por su presentación - **hola April ¿no es algo tarde para que me llames desde Londres?¿qué haces despierta tan tarde?**

***_solo le llamaba para recordarle de su cita médica mensual* _**Rachel gimió internamente

**R:¿Aun lo crees necesario?**

**.**

**Q:para dónde vamos? - **pregunto en susurro cuando Santana tomo un carril diferente hacia la escuela

**S:solo un atajo**

**Q:¿una atajo?**

**S:shhh no digas nada**

**.**

**_*por supuesto, o eso supongo* _**\- Rachel miro hacia delante para ver si alguien la miraba después con su mano cubrió su boca discretamente para susurrar en el celular y no ser escuchada

**R:pero si esas citas solo eran por el contrato de la agencia**

**_*y hasta que eso se solucione aun seguirás yendo ademas sabes que no solo era eso*_**

Rachel suspiro **_*lo siento Rach pero ya sabes cómo es esto*_**

**R:no te disculpas Ap no es tu culpa... y ¿crees que tenga que ir hasta allá solo para eso?**

**_*no lo creo pero sería mejor que le preguntes a Maribel*_**

**R:si eso haré **\- respondió mirando de nuevo las calles por donde pasaban

**_*algo más Rachel, Maxim ha preguntado mucho por ti* _**Cuando Rachel escucho el nombre no pudo evitar sonreír y dar un largo suspiro nostálgico llamando la atención de ambas chicas al frente **_*sé que por el cambio de horario no la has llamado pero ella en realidad parece extrañarte*_**

**R:y yo lo hago igual April es... es solo que... **\- Rachel miro de nuevo hacia delante cuando Santana se detuvo en una luz roja descubriendo a Quinn y Santana mirándola las cuales apartaron su vista al ser descubiertas - **sabes intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto posible, luego te llamó**

**_*Claro ¿quieres que le dé un saludo de tu parte?*_**

**R:No yo después lo haré adiós April **\- Rachel colgó deseando ya llegar a la escuela lo más pronto posible

.

**S:así que Berry **\- dijo Santana después de unos segundos en silencio llamando la atención de la chica **\- ya que interrumpiste mí interesante conversación con Quinn platícanos algo**

**R:¿qué quieres saber? **\- pregunto desinteresada y Santana fingió pensar

**S:uhmm... ¿Quinn algo que quieras preguntar? Es tu momento **\- La ex rubia se encogió de hombros sin apartar la mirada de su lado de la ventana

**Q:yo nada, realmente no me interesa saber nada de ella**

**S:yo menos, a menos que tengas algo vergonzoso por el cual reírse**

**R:lamento la decepción pero no**

**S:entonces es mejor que te calles porque ya me molesta tu voz**

**R:¿pero si tú fuiste la que me hablaste?**

**S:y tú eres la que no te callas enana y es mejor que lo hagas lo más pronto posible además... **\- Santana detuvo el auto en una esquina ante la atenta mirada de las chicas - **bájate **\- dijo sería

**R:¿Qué? **\- pregunto confundida mirando fuera del vehículo y Quinn frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada

**S:que bajes, solo faltan 2 cuadras ¿creo?... no quiero que me vean llegando contigo bastante tengo que la mayoría ya sepa que vives en mí casa de arrimada **\- Rachel solo la miro preguntándose si hablaba en serio y Santana lo confirmó **\- apúrale que no tengo todo el día para estar aquí **\- la modelo tomo su mochila y bajo sin decir ni una palabra más

**Q:Santana, no creo que debiste tratado así, además faltan más de 2 cuad...**

**S:Quinn no digas nada más **\- interrumpió volviendo a arrancar el auto **\- tenemos un trato en el que tu solo me apoyas como la gran amiga que eres y yo no menciono a cierta persona y para que veas que soy buena amiga no vuelvo a mencionar ni a toda tu familia ya sé cómo odias hablar de ellos **\- Quinn no dijo nada mirando solo desde el retrovisor la figura de Rachel encogerse mientras más se alejaban y desaparecer cuando se dieron la vuelta en una esquina

**R:maldición lo que me faltaba - **murmuro para sí misma sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de su abrigo y revisar su GPS para asegurarse a que dirección irse - **2 cuadras Santana, Pero si faltan más de 10 y... y porque diablos hay tantas desviaciones? **\- Rachel volvió a guardar el celular comenzando a caminar - **claro, de seguro otro de tus planes ¿verdad López?**

~/~/~/~

**Q:entonces nos vemos más tarde **\- se despidió Quinn desabrochándose el cinturón para bajar del auto de Santana

**S:pero si nos toca la primera clase juntas **\- comento cuando ambas ya estaban fuera y deteniendo a Quinn

**Q:si bueno, yo voy a mí casilla**

**S:podemos ir junt...**

**F:hola Santana, Quinn **\- saludo el chico llegando junto con kurt que prefirió quedarse en silencio, Quinn solo asintió como saludo

**S:¿Qué quieres Finepto?**

**F:uhmm yo solo quería preguntarte donde está Rachel**

**S:y yo que voy a saber no soy su niñera**

**F:pensé que vendría contigo**

**S:pues sí, si venía con nosotras, pero ella me dijo que la dejara unas cuadras antes de llegar**

**K:¿y para qué? **\- pregunto Kurt dudando de la respuesta de la latina

**S:crees que a mí me interesa como para preguntarle Hummel... además no tengo porque darles explicaciones pero si no me creen pregúntenle a Quinn **\- los chicos voltearon a ver a Quinn para cuestionarla pero ella no estaba atenta a la conversación, Quinn solo tenía la vista fija en la entrada donde los alumnos entraban con sus autos o caminando **\- Quinn? **\- Santana llamó su atención con éxito

**Q:Uhmm? **\- Quinn la volteó a ver por una fracción de segundos volviendo su vista a la entrada

**S:verdad que Rachel me pidió dejarla en...**

**Q:luego nos vemos Santana **\- interrumpió Quinn alejándose cuando vio el automóvil de Kitty entrar y estacionarse en un lugar, Santana solo rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar del lado contrario dirigiéndose a un grupo de porristas dejando a Kurt y Finn sin respuestas

**K:vamos Finn entremos, Rachel ya me respondió el texto **\- el chico asintió aun confundido

.

**Q:Kitty **\- llamó Quinn cuando Kitty ya estaba cerrando la puerta de su vehículo

**K:Hey Quinn ! **\- respondió animada **\- es la primera vez que vienes tu a saludarme ¿a qué se debe?**

**Q:necesito que me prestes tu auto**

**K:claro ¿en la salida?**

**Q:no ahora**

**K:¿ahora? **\- Quinn asintió - **pero es que te vas a saltar las clases? porque si ese es el caso no**

**Q:Kitty me lo vas a prestar o no**

**K:depende **\- se hizo la interesante

**Q:de qué?**

**K:no lo sé... **\- fingió pensar apoyándose en su auto rojo último modelo mientras giraba sus llaves en su dedo índice

**Q:vamos ki... **\- Quinn iba a insistir pero una moto entrando llamo su atención

~/~/~/~

"Necesito que mí auto llegué ya, odio ser una carga para los demás, primero retraso a Maribel en su trabajo y la hago preocuparse, después Finn que se ofrece a traerme y ahora se siente culpable de no haber venido por mí hoy" Rachel pensaba mientras leía los mensajes que Finn le mandaba disculpándose por no haber ido por ella "y luego casi suplicarle a Santana para que me trajera y solo me dejó tirada por aquí

**R:Maldición -** gruño cuando casi atraviesa la calle y un coche casi la atropella por estar respondiendo el mensaje pero para su suerte solo le tocó el claxon avisándole **"FÍJATE NIÑA" **\- le grito el hombre que venía conduciendo **\- lo siento **\- detuvo su andar con vergüenza esperando a que los 2 vehículos siguientes circularan hasta que ella tuviera la oportunidad de atravesar la calle, cuando ella iba a atravesar se detuvo porque vio una motocicleta venir así que prefirió esperar cediéndole el paso pero le sorprendió cuando aquella moto se detuvo frente a ella sin intención de moverse

**"¡Sube!"**

**~/~/~/~**

**K:Hey Quinn dónde vas?, **\- pregunto Kitty cuando vio a Quinn caminar lejos de ella - **ya no quieres mí auto? **\- volvió a intentarlo pero fue ignorada

Quinn se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a la persona en la motocicleta que se estación en una esquina alejada de donde estaba Kitty

**"¿Que sucede Fabray?... **\- pregunto la chica de la moto con la voz distorsionada por el casco mientras se estacionaba bien - **si vienes a preguntar si yo vendo drogas pierdes tu tiempo ya le dije a tu amiga López que no soy traficante solo por andar en moto y vestirme con un estilo rocker ...eso es un estereotipo estúpido, además si a esas vamos tu das más la pinta "Punk"**

**Q:no vengo para esa estupidez Dani**

**D:Lovato para ti Fabray **\- dijo la chica cuando se quitó el casco - **¿entonces qué quieres? Porque me haces perder el tiempo con solo hablar contigo**

**Q:necesito tu moto**

**D:¿mí moto? **\- pregunto enarcando una ceja y Quinn asintió ganándose una sonora carcajada de Dani - **Jajaja, claro Fabray tómala, llévatela y después también se la prestas a López **\- respondió Sarcástica bajando de la moto

**Q:solo es rápido**

**D:¿qué tan estúpida me crees o eres para pensar que yo te la prestaría? Y arriesgarme que era no es una más de sus estúpidas bromas de tú y tu amiguita **\- Quinn gimió internamente pues sabía que esto no sería fácil pero tendría que intentarlo

**Q:mira Lovato yo... ohm pues... uhm **\- tartamudeó pensando cómo decirlo pasándose una mano desesperada por sus mechones rosas con la atenta mirada interrogante de Dani

**D:ajam..? **\- ínsito a continuar perdiendo su paciencia con un gran suspiro Quinn prosiguió

**Q:necesito tu moto Lovato, por favor préstamela solo unos minutos, es rápido solo ida y venida, y juro que no será ninguna broma **\- Dani la miro escéptica - **si quieres para que no veas que miento te dejo mí... mi teléfono **\- sugirió sacando su móvil para mostrárselo - **o mí mochila y hasta mis llaves ahí tiene las de mí casa, el auto y...**

**D:vale, vale, vale... espera, a ver si entiendo bien, tu Quinn Fabray ¿me estas pidiendo un favor? **\- Quinn asintió con el caño fruncido por la pregunta - **Quinn Fabray la reina perra de Mckinley ¿un favor? ¿enserio?... Así sin más, sin gritos, amenazas o...**

**Q:Lovato por favor realmente me urge, después te burlas, ríes o lo que quieras **\- Dani la observó por unos segundos analizando que hacer, no sabría sin más adelante se arrepentiría de su decisión pero con un suspiro vencido iba a entregar sus llaves

**D:¿Sabes manejarla?** \- pregunto para asegurarse y Quinn sonrió asintiendo - **bien Fabray pero cuídala porque si no yo te mató y ademas me vas deber una grande eh? - **advirtió entregando las llaves y el casco

**Q:¿no tienes otro de estos? **\- pregunto mostrando el casco

**D:claro pero no aquí genio si no te diste cuenta vine sola para que traería otro... **\- respondió colgándose la mochila en su hombro - **Azimio acaba de llegar pídele la otra**

**Q:pero... ohm es para una chica **\- murmuro y Dani sonrió de lado sin ser vista pues ya le había dado la espalda a Quinn comenzando a caminar para dirigirse dentro de la escuela

**D:también trae uno para su novia**

**~/~/~/~**

**Q:¡Sube! **\- dijo Quinn estirando un casco hacia ella

**R:¿Quinn? **\- pregunto más como afirmación cuando se dio cuenta que la persona en la moto era la ex porrista pues había reconocido la vestimenta, algunos mechones rosas que sobresalen del casco en la parte de nuca, los ojos color avellana que la veían por la rendija del casco y aquella voz inconfundible que aunque traía puesto el casco Rachel había reconocido y que describía como "la más Sexy que había oído" y mas estando montanda en una moto

**Q:¿vas a subir? **\- insistió cuando vio que Rachel no respondió -** Se nos hace tarde para la escuela**

**R:¿qué haces aquí?**

**Q:solo sube **\- dijo en un tono molesto

**R:sabes solo me faltan 5 cuadras puedo llegar por mí misma ahora si puedes quitarte de mí camino, gracias **\- respondió cruzados de brazos y esperando a que la moto se alejara

**Q:no vas a llegar a tiempo esas 5 cuadras tienen 3 callejones en los que te vas a perder**

**R:tengo un GPS **\- Quinn río ante la ingenuidad de la modelo

**Q:Rachel estamos en un pueblo que apenas y aparece en un mapa esos callejones no los vas a ver ahí ni menos sus salidas**

**R:Quinn, eh estado en ciudades más grandes puedo con esto**

**Q:claro y confío en ti pero por favor puedes hacerlo otro día y subir, que no puedo estar todo el día aquí estacionada platicando pueden ponerme una multa, ponte esto y vámonos **\- insistió, Rachel lo pensó unos segundos analizando las opciones, una era arriesgarse a caminar y perderse para mostrarle a Quinn que podía hacerlo u otra era subir a la moto y hacer un héroe a la cómplice en las venganzas de Santana

**Q:vamos - **volvió a insistir con éxito, Rachel tomo el casco para ponérselo y rápidamente subió tras Quinn sosteniéndose de los hombros - **agárrate bien**

**R:ya **\- aseguro y Quinn resoplo

**Q:dije bien **\- Quinn tomo las dos manos en sus hombros para colocarlas en su cintura **\- ahora rodea tus brazos en mí cintura no quiero que cuando arranque caigas **\- Rachel de inmediato lo hizo pues su temor de caer en una moto en movimiento era mayor que mantener su distancia en la ex rubia

~/~/~/~

**S:y Quinn? **\- Santana pregunto a Kitty abordándola en el pasillo

**K:no lo sé, yo igual la estaba buscando **\- respondió calmada caminando a su casillero

**S:¿no estaba contigo cuando llegaste?**

**K:si pero después se fue**

**S:¿a dónde? **\- insistió y Kitty suspiro deteniéndose

**K:no te estoy diciendo que no se - **respondió en un tono alto y Santana le dio una mirada molesta -** tal vez se saltó las clases **\- se retractó -

**S:¿porque dices eso?**

**K:cuando llegué me pidió mí auto**

**S:y se lo prestarse**

**K:no, ella no me dio tiempo para responder solo se alejó cuando le di largas y no sé dónde fue **\- Santana asintió y se alejó de la porrista quién comenzó a caminar de nuevo - **uff ya quiero que está amargada se gradué **\- murmuro para sí misma -** por al menos un año sin ella sería el cielo en MCkinley**

~/~/~/~

Después de las 5 cuadras y 10 minutos pasados Quinn y Rachel llegaban al estacionamiento

**R:¿Quinn? **\- llamó Rachel mientras Quinn intentaba estacionar la motocicleta **\- Quinn - **insistió

**Q:espera - **murmuró intentando mantener la motocicleta de pie sin éxito

**R:Quinn**

**Q:maldita moto estúpida **\- susurro molesta para no ser escuchada pero no resultó

**R:no creo que ese idioma sea necesario**

**Q:yo creo que deberías guardar silencio**

**R:¿disculpa?**

**Q:nada, solo quiero que está cosa se quede de pie y tú no ayudas, ¡Maldición! **\- espeto aún más molesta cuando la moto casi cae

**R:Quinn es por...**

**Q:que esperes**

**R:Maldición Quinn **\- gruño cansada apartando a Quinn tomando el manubrio de la moto - **solo Coloca el centro de tu pie en la palanca del caballete central y empuja hasta que ambos lados del soporte estén tocando el suelo -** explicaba mientras hacia las acciones con Quinn mirándola atenta - **guía la moto sobre el caballete, no levantarla \- **remarcó pues es lo que estaba haciendo la peli rosa - **Una motocicleta de 181 kg es un objeto muy pesado para hacer eso Quinn, al final coloca todo su peso sobre la palanca de soporte y tira hacia atrás la moto, no hacia arriba y si se hace correctamente, el peso del cuerpo levantará la moto hacia atrás con el soporte sin necesidad de levantar los brazos ¿ves? **\- término girándose para ver a Quinn quién la miraba impresionada sin decir nada pero asintió sobre la pregunta

**Q:¿co...como sabes ha... acer eso? **\- pregunto titubeante pues ver a Rachel firme y decidida era una faceta que aún no conocía de la chica y realmente le había gustado

**R:yo.. lo siento por mí reacción **\- se disculpa pasando una mano por su cabello y colocar un mechón detrás de su oreja derecha -** es.. es solo que no me ponías atención y quería decirte eso y...**

**Q:no, está bien... y me vas a decir cómo es que sabes estacionar una moto**

**R:tú me vas a decir porque regresaste por mí?**

**Q:sabes que un gracias sirve **\- comento tratando de evadir la pregunta comenzando a caminar a la entrada de la escuela

**R:Gracias Quinn, pero ¿porque regresaste? - **insistió caminando tras ella

**Q: es mejor que no me sigas **\- murmuro mirando a su alrededor

**R:es solo que quiero saber ¿porque regresaste? **\- Quinn cansada de las preguntas tomo a Rachel por el brazo llevándola debajo de unas escaleras en uno de los pasillos menos concurridos

**Q:escucha bien Rachel no regrese por ti es solo que un amigo me presto su moto y fui a dar una vuelta después te vi y me dije a mí misma ¿porque no hacer una buena acción hoy Quinn? Y henos aquí... **\- Rachel frunció el ceño analizando la respuesta

**R:no te creo**

**Q:pues has lo que quieras **\- respondió con indiferencia tratando de alejarse pero Rachel se interpuso en su camino

**R:dime la verdad Quinn**

**Q:¿la verdad? **\- Rachel asintió - **bien pues Santana se arrepintió de dejarte ahí tirada y me mando por ti ¿Feliz? - **Rachel guardo silencio pensando en cuál de las dos respuestas se oían más creíbles para ella pero ninguna ni lo intentaba

**R:bien la primera no te la creo para nada porque Dani no es tu amiga**

**Q:¿qué?**

**R:sé que la moto es de ella y aunque no sé cómo es que la tienes o te la presto sé que no fue por amistad y pues la segunda es la menos creíble, o bueno tal vez no... ya que dices que Santana te envió y tú la obedeces en todo puede que sea cierto ¿verdad?**

**Q:sabes que Rachel **\- dijo acercándose amenazante a ella pues el último comentario le había molestado - **solo mantente alejada de mí, la verdad es que no me gusta estar en medio del drama tuyo y el de Santana**

**R:pero lo estas**

**Q:para apoyar a mí amiga así que no intervengas pues estoy haciendo un buen trabajo**

**R:el mejor Quinn, pero no es necesario que intentes intimidarme como lo hace Santana **\- comento alejándose de Quinn pero antes de hacerlo miro a la chica y dijo segura - **yo no me interpondría en su amistad, si Santana y tu son felices haciendo mí vida imposible y mantenerme alejada a la vez, pues bien aquí estoy **\- término para después alejarse completamente.

* * *

**Heeeeey...! otro cap espero y les guste :)**

**Lei un comentario que decia que hiciera esta historia completamente**

**Pezberry cosa que no decarto en absoluto pero... voy a ir viendo como se**

**desarrolla la historia y los comentario que me dejen durante todo eso para ver**

**que Ship es el que mas lee esta historia Faberry o Pezberry o hasta Finchel...**

**lol no, no es cierto Finchel No en fin... solo era eso adios :D**

**Pta:Disculpen si hay Faltas de Ortografia :3**

**.**

*****Si no has leido mi otro Fic(One-shot) aqui se los dejo**

**/s/10969833/1/Comenzar-una-nueva-Soledad**

**o buscalo como Comenazar una nueva soledad**


	9. Chapter 8: De Gleek a Cherrior

**Capítulo 8: De Gleek a Cherrior**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Rachel caminaba por los pasillos ausente de todo a su lado, su día aun no terminaba y ya estaba cansada no solo física si no también emocional cada día en casa de Santana las cosas seguían igual, cada mañana ella se levantaba con una sonrisa lista para mostrársela a Maribel antes de salir de esa casa para después sostenerla delante de Santana y sus nuevos amigos, apenas había pasado menos de 2 meses en Lima y ella ya deseaba terminar la el ciclo escolar y librarse de todo. Sabía que no todo era malo pues para ella haber conocido a sus amigos Kurt, Finn, Dani, Tina y Puck que hasta ahora eran los más cercanos. era lo que aun la mantenían como una chica normal adolescente, haciéndola reír en ocasiones y querida la mayoría de veces, más viniendo de Puck que no perdía tiempo cada vez que la veía para coquetear con ella, Rachel nunca vio mal eso pues en su segundo día en el que he había conocido al chico ella hablo con el sobre no estar buscando una relación y menos una aventura Puck aseguro no buscar lo mismo si no que una simple amistad pero que no dejaría su forma coqueta de tratarla pues eso era la esencia Puck

\- Rachel sonrió ante el recuerdo de esa conversación cuando en ese momento Quinn pasó a su lado quién solo la vio una milésimos de segundo y desvió la mirada, con un suspiro Rachel prefirió ignorarla -

Todo con Quinn era extraño para ella, Quinn era alguien de la que quería alejarse por su propio bien y el de la misma Quinn pero de alguna manera la peli rosa no la dejaba, cada vez que ella decidía ya no volver a intentar una amistad inexistente con ella Quinn aparecía con sus cambios de humor

Primero en aquel árbol donde conoció a la Quinn Molesta

Segundo en el pasillo cuando la ex-porrista se disculpó por su comportamiento anterior y conoció a la Quinn amable

Tercero cuando tuvo una conversación con ella y el asunto de Santana frente a ella conoció a la Quinn protectora y a la vez buena amiga aunque está amiga fuera Santana

Y cuarto... en ese mismo día había conocido a la Quinn distante, desesperante, enojona y mentirosa aunque ella sabía que esa era la Quinn que solo quería mostrar Quinn

"Quinn, Santana Quinn, Santana, Quinn, Santana no sabes pensar en otra cosa Rachel - se regañó a si misma - solo olvídate de las maldades de Santana y de todas esas Quinn's, tienes cosas más importantes en la cual concentrarse y la escuela es una de ellas... Santana y Quinn son tu última prioridad y debes dejar de pensar en ellas ¿verdad?

.

**R:Verdad **\- murmuró para sí misma cuando llegó a su casillero

**K:Rachel ¿dónde estabas? No te eh visto en más de medio día hoy **\- llegó Kurt exaltado a un lado de Rachel

**R:hola para ti también Kurt**

**K:si lo siento por llegar así pero suelo ser un poco dramático**

**T:¡un poco? Yo diría demasiado **\- comento Tina uniéndose a la conversación y Rachel río - **Hola Rachel**

**R:Hola Tina**

**K:si bueno como sea ¿entonces Rach? Porque Santana nos dijo que tú le pediste que te dejara unas cuadras antes de llegar… la verdad es que yo no le creo nada **\- Rachel gimió internamente cerrando su casillero para enfrentar a su amigo

**R:pues es verdad**

**K:oh... enserio?**

**R:si yo... , como que tenía pena de que me vieran llegar con ellas **\- respondió tratando de inventar algo creíble

**T:¿pena de ellas?¿enserio?**

**R:si... pues Dani, si, ella **\- dijo ocultado su risa victoriosa por la excusa brillante - **a ella no le agradan ambas y si yo llegaba con ellas y me veía, sabría que después se burlaría de mí**

**K:eeestá bien **\- murmuro el chico

**Mk:Hey chicos **\- saludo Mike y los demás saludaron mientras él le daba un beso a su novia - **vamos a la cafetería - **los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar con Kurt y Rachel por detrás

**K:luego hablamos de Dani y tu eh**

**R:¿Dani y yo?¿qué sucede con nosotras? **\- pregunto confundida por el tono del chico

**K:eso tú me lo vas a decir - **respondió con una sonrisa traviesa

~/~/~/~

**D:hey Fabray mis llaves **\- pidió Dani alcanzando a Quinn en los pasillos

**Q:oh si... espera **\- Quinn busco en su bolsillo cuando las encontró se las entrego con un agradecimiento - **gracias Da.. Lovato**

Dani entrecerró los ojos - **no le hiciste nada cierto **– cuestionó desconfiada

**Q:hey confía un poco en mí ¿no? **\- bromeo comenzando a caminar dejando a Dani atrás

**D:imposible Fabray - **respondió caminando del lado contrario al de Quinn

**Q:lo se**

**~/~/~/~**

**R:no entiendo a lo que quieres llegar Kurt **\- comento Rachel mientras caminaba juntos a su última clase no sin antes dejar a Kurt a la suya

**K:bien mejor te lo pregunto directo**

**R:por favor**

**K:¿cuándo te empezó a gustar Dani?**

**R:¿Qué? **\- dijo realmente confundida deteniendo su andar - **Sabes Sigo sin entenderte**

**K:Rachel que parte de ¿cuándo te empezó a gus...**

**R:espera eso no es lo que quiero decir, es solo... **– suspiro -** ¿cómo llegaste a esa colusión tan absurda?**

**K:por favor Rachel son tan obvias, pero lo que lo confirmó fue lo de esta mañana, cuando me dijiste que si Dani te veía con Santana se burlaría de ti y al parecer eso a ti te preocupaba que ella te viera con Santana**

**R:y tu colusión más coherente fue esa ¿no? **\- comento con una sonrisa incrédula caminando de nuevo

**K:es obvio ¿no? **\- pregunto caminando con ella -** además han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntas desde que la conociste**

**R:mucho tiempo juntas para ti es hablar con ella cada vez que la veo en los pasillos**

**K:pues te la encuentras mucho en los pasillos ¿no? **\- Rachel suspiro con cansancio deteniendo su pasó cuando llegaron al salón de Kurt

**R:Kurt, tu mente romántica te la está jugando muy mal ahí arriba **\- dijo dando unos toques juguetones en la cien del chico

**K:no me vas a sacar esa conclusion tan fácil Rachel**

**R:está bien Kurt pierde tu tiempo si quieres **\- Rachel comenzó a caminar para dejar las preguntas de su amigo pero una voz la detuvo

.

**D:Hey Rach **\- Dani alcanzó a la chica quién esperaba que Kurt ya estuviera dentro de su salón

**R:hola Dani**

**D:¿te acompañó a tu clase?**

**R:Claro**

.

**K:hey Rach te veo más tarde **\- se despidió Kurt desde lejos antes de entrar a su salón con una sonrisa

~/~/~/~

**D:si, fue algo raro que dijera por favor que no pude negarlo eso solo pasa una vez por siglo Rachel, hasta creo que puedo pedir un deseo**

**R:no creo que sea para tanto Dani**

**D:oh claro que lo fue... aunque nunca supe a quién fue a ver o a traer pues llevaba 2 cascos **\- Rachel dudo por unos segundos pensando en si decir que ella la otra chica o no pero el comentario de Dani lo hizo descartar hacerlo - **Sabes pensaría que fue por un chico o algo como un novio o amante secreto pero después me dijo que era por una chica... pero eso no descarta las posibilidades de lo mismo pero en femenino**

**R:tú crees que Quinn sea lesbiana? **\- Dani se encogió de hombros de forma desinteresada

**D:en esta época Rachel nada se descarta ¿cierto?**

**R:cierto**

**D:cambiando de tema ¿sabes que llegas 5 minutos retrasado a tu clase? **\- pregunto deteniéndose cuando llegaron al salón y la puerta estaba cerrada

**R:si lo sé, **\- suspiro - **tal vez la profesora ya no me deje entrar **\- dijo llevando una mano al rostro cuando sintió un bajón repentino de cansancio

**D:hey¿estás bien? **\- pregunto poniendo una mano en su hombro y Rachel asintió con una sonrisa descubriendo su rostro

**R:si no es nada solo dramatismo mío **\- Dani asintió no muy convencida pero aun así le regreso la sonrisa

**.**

**"Los pasillos no son para coqueteos" **\- Rachel suspiro con cansancio cerrando sus ojos cuando escucho aquel comentario de la persona que menos quería escuchar en ese momento

**D:¿algún problema Fabray?**

**Q:hey tranquila no lo digo por mí **\- respondió levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición - **lo digo por las personas que no son tan tolerantes con ese tipo de relaciones **\- Rachel resoplo volteando para enfrentar a la peli rosa

**R:¿de qué tipo de relaciones estás hablando exactamente? **\- pregunto sorprendiendo a ambas chicas por el tono de voz molesto pero Quinn no dejo el tema

**Q:pues el de ambas **\- respondió señalando a cada una - **díganme ustedes ¿cómo quieren llamarle?, Gay, lésbica o tal vez bisexual, no lo sé, ustedes serán la expertas ¿no?**

**R:y cómo quieres que te llame a ti exactamente, Ignorante, idiota o cerrada no lo sé dímelo tú, eres la experta ¿no?**

**Q:Hey! te dije que no era por mí si no por las personas que no son tan tolerantes como yo**

**R:Ja **\- río irónica - **que considerada eres Quinn pero deberías dejar de preocuparte por los demás ¿no?**

**Q:¿sabes que Berry? **\- pregunto acercándose a ella -** tienes razón la gente a veces puede llegar a ser malagradecida**

**R:eso solo sucede si la gente no te lo pide Fabray **\- retruco dando un paso hacia Quinn quién entrecerró los ojos, estaban en una discusión sin sentido y ambas lo sabían pero ninguna quería ceder

**D:eeeh... chicas y si continúan otro día por... **\- dijo tratando de intervenir siendo ignorada e interrumpida

**Q:las buenas acciones no solo se hacen si se piden Berry**

**R:y si haces buenas acciones tampoco se espera a que la persona te agradezca algo que no pidió Fabray**

**.**

**"Berry, Fabray, Berry, Fabray **\- dijo una maestra con una gran sonrisa de pie en la puerta que estaba a un lado de ellas - **me alegra que se lleven tan bien señoritas**

**D:yo trate de avisarles **\- murmuro cruzada de brazos por ser ignorada

**"Señorita Lovato puede ir a su clase por favor"**

**D:Claro Profa... te veo luego Rachel **\- dijo antes de alejarse y Rachel solo asintió

.

**"señoritas Berry y Fabray llegan tarde a mí clase y al parecer también pelean fuera de ella"**

**Q:si bueno es... R:yo solo iba... **\- Rachel y Quinn comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo sin ser entendidas **Q:venía para acá per... R:y después...**

**"hey chicas, chicas alto yo no pedí explicaciones y sé que debería llevarlas a ambas con el director Figgins"**

**Q:No Profesora Smith nosotras no estábamos peleando es...**

**"Señorita Fabray **\- interrumpió la excusa - **como dije no pedí explicaciones, además vuelvo a remarcar que me alegra ver que ambas se llevan muy bien" **\- Quinn y Rachel se miraron confundidas volviendo su vista a la maestra frente a ellas

**R:y... porque dice eso?**

**"bueno entren a la clase y lo sabrán" **\- respondió haciéndose a un lado para que las chicas entraran **"y por favor tomen asiento en los dos asientos traseros vacíos **\- les dijo la Maestra cuando pasaron a su lado, ambas chicas voltearon a verla extrañadas buscando un explicación - **de nada serviría que estuvieran alejadas" **\- respondió como si fuera obvio ante sus rostros de confusión, las chicas aún más confundidas prefirieron hacer lo pedido por la maestra

**"bien chicos continuamos con lo que íbamos **\- la profesora comenzó a hablar en un tono más alto para todos en el salón dirigiéndose a su escritorio cuando ambas chica ya estaban en sus asientos

**R:¿Qué crees que habrá querido decir con "de nada serviría si estuviéramos alejadas"? **\- susurro Rachel con el tono más bajo pero que aún pudiera ser audible para Quinn quién respondió solo encogiéndose de hombros en forma desinteresada sin ni siquiera mirarla, Rachel la observó unos segundos esperando una respuesta verbal que nunca llegó así que prefirió fijar su vista a su maestra frente a la clase sin prestar demasiada atención en realidad

**"Hudson y Puckerman siguen ustedes dos..."**

**R:Quinn **\- intento llamar la atención de la chica sin éxito - **Quinn **\- volvió a intentar, Quinn con un suspiro contenido se volvió hacia la modelo enarcando una ceja interrogante - **lo de antes... bueno exactamente lo de la discusión fuera del salón yo solo... bueno yo quería discul...**

**Q:Rachel **\- interrumpió el balbuceo de la chica - **¿Recuerdas que te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de mí? **\- Rachel asintió con el ceño levemente fruncido - **eso aún sigue en pie ¿ok?, como sabes no quiero meterme en problemas con Santana que es mi mejor amiga y así que prefiero que no me hables ni te me acerques buscando una amistad que nunca sucederá ¿entiendes?**

"¿enserio?" se preguntó a si misma Rachel ante las palabras de Quinn, ella misma ya había intentado dejar de buscar esa amistad y había optado por alejarse pero cada vez que lo intentaba Quinn ya estaba ahí de nuevo ¿cómo era posible que Quinn pusiera sus condiciones si ella era la que no se mantenía alejada.

**R:eso quiere decir que yo no puedo hablarte ni acercarme a ti pero tu si puedes hablarme por los pasillos y cuestionar mi sexualidad?**

**Q:¿Qué?... no, yo no quise decir eso... mira solo escucha...**

**R:no Quinn **\- interrumpió -** ya te escuché varias veces ahora tu escúchame a mí ¿ok? **\- pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento, Rachel dio una rápida mirada hacia la maestra para asegurarse de no ser descubierta hablando y volvió su vista en Quinn - **entiendo lo que quieres y lo voy a respetar... pero quiero exactamente lo mismo**

**Q:¿qué quieres decir con "lo mismo"?**

**R:no te me acerques, ni me dirijas la palabra **\- condiciono

**Q:está bien - **acepto convencida

**R:no me mires en los pasillos ni en los almuerzos**

**Q:¿Que...? Yo no te miro en...**

**R:Quinn que no te mire no me hace ciega **\- Rachel aseguro y Quinn asintió sonrojada por ser descubierta - **y** **no intentes hacerte la heroína o hacerme un favor si no te lo pido cosa que no voy a hacer porque no te voy a volver a hablar ¿estás de acuerdo con eso? **\- Quinn volvió a asentir

**Q:estoy de acuerdo **\- respondió segura volviendo su vista hacia al frente cruzando los brazos - **de echo será de lo más sencillo**

**R:exacto... ¿porque tendría que ser difícil? **\- comento haciendo lo mismo

**.**

**"bien entonces quedan las 2 últimas, Berry y Fabray **\- llamó la maestra llamando la completa atención de ambas - **ustedes dos trabajaran juntas en la última exposición**

**R:¿exposición? Q:¿Qué? **\- ambas cuestionaron pero la maestra prosiguió con su explicación

**"y como ambas aceptaron gustosas el último tema ustedes hablaran de "La adolescencia" gracias por ser las voluntarias"**

**Q:no recuerdo haberme hecho voluntaria**

**"¿a no?... qué raro señorita Fabray pero si ambas lo estaban discutiendo fuera de este salón ¿no es así? **– pregunto la maestra con un sonrisa triunfante sabiendo que ambas no se negarían

**Q:bien... **– acepto la ex porrista vencida -** pero que con el tema? usted sabe que es el peor y no hay mucho que sacar de eso**

**"apeló a la creatividad e inteligencia de ambas"**

**Q:pero...**

**"señoritas ¿puede o no hacerlo? porque si la discusión anterior no era sobre el trabajo tendré que reportarlo con el señor Figgins **\- Quinn frunció el ceño molesta por la estafa de la profesora

**Q:pues entonces debería de hac... **– intento protestar siendo interrumpida

**R:lo haremos encantada profesora Smith **\- intervino Rachel no queriendo meterse en problemas

**Q:¡Que pasa contigo? **\- escupió molestas y siendo ignorada

**"bien eso me alegra chicas... ahora todos a juntarse con su respectiva pareja y póngase de acuerdo en cómo van a trabajar con los minutos restantes de la clase" **\- todos en el salón asintieron empezando a dispersarse y los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse por el lugar

Quinn no apartó su vista molesta de Rachel que al parecer la ignoraba pero no le explicaba el porque de la decisión tomada

**Q:¿qué sucede contigo? Esa vieja nos timo**

**R:entonces algún punto interesante que quieras tocar sobre el tema **\- comento abriendo su carpeta de notas sin ni siquiera mirar a la chica

**Q:¿que nos haya estafado no te hace un punto importante?**

**R:estas siendo exagerada y ya que veo que no tienes nada sobre el tema pienso que... **\- Rachel empezó a escribir en una hoja -** tal vez podamos hablar sobre la adolescencia y sus modas ¿qué piensas?...**

**Q:pienso que te estas volviendo loca si piensas que voy a hacer este trabajo contigo **\- dijo llamando la atención de Rachel así que prosiguió - **si y no me veas así, ¿no recuerdas que acabamos de tener una conversación donde ambas no íbamos a dirigirnos la palabra?, además de que yo no quiero hacer esta estúpida exposición y menos si tú eres mi compañera **\- término cruzados de brazos y apoyarse en su asiento sin ánimos de volver a hablar.

Rachel soltó un gran suspiro prefiriendo volver a sus notas, si Quinn no quería trabajar con ella no la obligaría ella sola lo haría y si para librarse de esto ella tendría que darle la mitad del crédito a la peli rosa lo haría.

**F:hola Rach **\- saludo Finn sentándose en un asiento vacío frente a ella

**R:hey Finn ¿cuál fue tu tema y cómo vas con él?**

**F:bien, vamos bien a Puck y a mí nos tocó la naturaleza o algo así **\- Rachel asintió - **así que... uhmm tú y Quinn eh?**

**R:¿yo y Quinn que?**

**F:el trabajo... ustedes 2 ¿cómo van? **\- pregunto dando una rápida mirada a Quinn quién estaba jugando con su celular

**R:oh.. uhmm bien creo**

**F:si bueno, Puck tampoco me está ayudando mucho que digamos - **dijo señalando al chico que estaba platicando con una porrista - **tal vez sea que como a Quinn y a Puck no los pusieron juntos... siempre suelen hacer este tipo de trabajo juntos **\- explicó el chico

**R:bueno pues no fue nuestra decisión**

**F:nunca lo ha sido**

**R:¿entonces siempre les toca trabajar juntos?**

**F:no exactamente... ellos se las arreglan convenciendo al profesor o cambiando de lugar con otro compañero **\- Rachel volvió a asentir pensando en que tal vez esa sería una buena idea, cambiar con Puck y trabajar con Finn no sería tan malo - **tal vez...hmm tu y yo podríamos trabajar juntos **\- pregunto el chico rascándose la nuca nervioso - **quiero decir, así Quinn trabaja con Puck y pues nosotros dos nos ayudaríamos, todos ganaríamos ¿no Quinn? **\- cuestionó Finn cuando se dio cuenta que Quinn los veía

**R:yo creo que sería una buena id...**

**Q:ni lo sueñes finepto **\- interrumpió Quinn mirando al chico con el caño fruncido

**F:solo era una opinión Quinn, ya que veo que no estabas ayudando a Rachel**

**Q:¿nos estabas observando?**

**F:a ti no **\- respondió y Rachel soltó una risita cuando vio el rostro ofendido de Quinn pero lo guardo rápidamente cuando vio molesta por el comentario

**Q:bueno pues no aceptamos tu generosa oferta**

**R:ehh disculpa Quinn **\- llamó su atención – **esta no es solo tu decisión si Finn va a ayudarme con el trabajo cosa que tú no estás haciendo creo que sería mejor para mí, además tu dijiste que no querías hacer el trabajo con...**

**Q:se lo que dije Rachel **– interrumpió tomando sus cosas cuando escucho el timbre avisando el término de la clase - **hagan lo que se les dé la gana **\- se puso de pie - **solo avísenme después quién va ser mí compañero para ver qué es lo que vamos a hacer **\- dijo por último alejándose para salir del salón con Rachel mirándola

**F:¿entonces Rachel? **\- pregunto el chico sacando a Rachel de sus pensamientos y la mirada en el lugar donde se había alejado Quinn

**~/~/~/~**

**R:director Figgins ¿me mando a llamar? **\- pregunto Rachel entre abriendo la puerta de la oficina del director

**Df:claro señorita Berry pase y tomé asiento **\- el director espero a que la chica tomara la invitación para continuar - **¿cómo ha ido su primera semana señorita?**

**R:oh... bien, bien es una linda escuela y muy acogedora **\- respondió lo más educada que pudo ganándose una sonora risa del director

**Df:no creo que más que su antigua escuela ¿no?, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? Dalton Academy in London**

**R:si bueno, no es que fuera tan buena **\- trato de excusar

**Df:no claro que no **\- ironizo -** como es que la escuela secundaria más cara en Londres iba a ser mejor que está pobre escuela en Lima ¿no?**

**R:yo tampoco dije que fuera menos pero tampoco es más... es solo que son diferentes siempre eh pensado que eso depende de la gente que te rodea en el lugar donde estés ¿no?**

**Df:me gusta cómo piensa señorita Berry y su forma de ser... por si no se dio cuenta trate de provocar su molestia con mis comentarios sarcásticos pero veo que no cayó**

**R:si me di cuenta, pero pensé que eso venía de su personalidad... mis padres siempre me enseñaron a ser una persona educada y nunca caer ante los comentarios y provocaciones director**

**Df:eso está bien tiene muy buenos padres... **\- comento Rachel solo asintió prefiriendo guardar silencio -** no se vaya a tomar tan enserio mí intento de provocación suelo hacerlo con los alumnos solo para saber un poco de su personalidad ya que al parecer a ellos no les gusta darse a conocer por los adultos**

**R: táctica inteligente director **\- dijo y el director sonrió orgulloso - **entonces ¿eso era por lo que llamó?**

**Df:no, eso solo fue aprovechar el momento **\- respondió apoyándose completamente en el respaldo de su asiento - **la llame para saber si ya escogió la clase extracurricular**

**R:no... yo aún sigo pensándolo... al parecer muchas que me interesaron tienen cupo lleno**

**Df:ujum... y ya pensó bien lo del club Glee**

**R:si dijo no... bueno aun no lo sé bien ¿puedo... puedo pensarlo más tiempo?**

**Df:Claro **\- respondió con una sonrisa - **tiene un mes no pienses que te estoy presionando solo quería saber si tal vez ya lo tenía decidido pero en cuanto lo hagas no dudes en venir inmediatamente conmigo y decírmelo **\- dijo de lo más amable y Rachel asintió - **ok entonces eso era todo puede retirarse señorita Berry**

**R:Gracias director Figgins**

**.**

Rachel salió de la oficina y cuando cerro completamente la puerta soltó un gran suspiro, últimamente lo hacía mucho pero su vida adolescente la estaba estresando mucho. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos vacíos la última clase aún no habían terminado aún faltaban 20 min así as prefirió esperar a que acabaran para encontrarse con Kurt y Finn aunque ella sabía que después ambos tenían que ir a su club... uff el club ahora tenía que decidirse a un club lo antes posible ¿pero cuál? Si al parecer los únicos que quedaban era el periódico lugar que Rachel ya había descartado absolutamente pues haber conocido al jefe en cargo Jacob Israel había sido de las experiencias más raras e incómodas de su vida ciertamente Quinn estaba en lo cierto ese chico si que era un acosador, después estaba el club glee ella sabía que era la mejor opción pero no para ella y no ahora.

**B:Berry **\- llamó Becky sacándola de sus pensamientos interponiéndose en su camino

**R:hey, hola Becky hace días que no te veía**

**B:si bueno la capitana de las porristas tiene cosas que hacer**

**R:claro... bueno ¿se te ofrece algo?**

**B:sígueme **\- ordenó la chica comenzando a caminar, Rachel la miro confundida decidiendo si era mejor seguirla o irse mientras Becky se alejaba **\- rápido yentl **\- volvió a ordenar con éxito

**.**

**R:¿dónde vamos Becky? **\- pregunto caminando tras Becky por uno de los pasillos que menos concurría ella

**B:con la Coach Sue**

**R:oh... y ¿porque? si se puede saber**

**B:no lo sé **\- respondió encogiéndose de hombros - **ella solo me mando por ti**

**R:¿ella quiere verme? Pero ¿porque?, bueno yo ni siquiera la conozco **\- Becky volvió a encogerse de hombros deteniendo su andar frente a una puerta la cual tocó con el puño cerrado

**"si eres Becky pasa si no largarse" **\- grito una voz proveniente de la oficina que Rachel supuso era la de la coach, Becky abrió la puerta dándose pasó por ella dejando a Rachel fuera **"Becky tengo un plan creo que debería despojar a Figgins de su puesto y yo sea la nueva directora... ¿Qué crees tú?**

**B:creo que es lo segundo más inteligente que ha pensado coach**

**Su:¿así?¿y cuál es el primero?**

**B:haberme hecho capitana de las porristas**

**Su: tienes razón... este año ando Onfire y por cierto ¿dónde está la chica?"**

**B:entra Man-hands **\- grito Becky para ser escuchada

**R:permiso **\- pidió Rachel entrando a la oficina

**Su:cierra **\- ordenó firme la coach y Rachel lo hizo - **siéntate** **\- **volvió a ordenar y Rachel lo hizo - **Becky** **pásame la carpeta 3B del cajón de documentos hurtados** **y después puedes retirarte Becky **\- Becky asintió apresurada haciendo lo indicado, cuando Sue tuvo la carpeta en su poder y Becky ya no estaba abrió la carpeta colocándolo sobre su escritorio para empezar a leerlo

**Su: así que... Rachel Berry, sexo femenino, de 17 años al parecer 18 en diciembre, nacida en Nueva York pero resides en Londres ¿es eso correcto? **\- pregunto levantando la mirada en Rachel

**R:uhmm si **\- afirmo y Sue continuo

**S:antigua escuela Dalton Academy, calificaciones excelentes, ningún reporte de mala conducta y bla, bla, bla... **\- dio por finalizado cerrando la carpeta -** un expediente muy limpio déjame decirte **\- comento recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento y entrelazado sus dedos sobre su abdomen de forma cómoda con un rostro serio

**R:gracias **\- murmuro acomodándose en su asiento - **pero ¿porq...**

**Su: déjame decirte señorita **\- interrumpió poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia sus trofeos de la vitrina para observarlos - **que en mis porristas tengo a las chicas y alguno que otro chico gay con mejores calificaciones de este lugar, tal vez no sean los mejores disciplinados pero que le haces **\- comento encogiéndose de hombros -** ellos son populares y creen tener el mundo a sus pies**

**R:eso es interesante pero...**

**Su: cada año durante los 15 que eh trabajado aquí he traído la victoria y grandes trofeos como estos - **dijo apuntando el trofeo más grande de su vitrina

**R:muy lindos **\- opino sin intentar buscar una respuesta del porque estaba ahí pues al parecer la coach no lo haría tan pronto como ella quisiera

**Su:lo sé... **\- asintió orgullosa - **estas chicas **\- prosiguió señalando ahora un gran cuadro que estaba colgado a un lado de la vitrina de los trofeos donde se mostraba la fotografía del grupo de porristas - **y cien más que han pasado por esta escuela lo han logrado, con un gran esfuerzo, disciplina y entrenamientos a la Silvester ¿no es esto de admirar? **\- pregunto extendiendo sus brazos haciendo referencia a los trofeos y a las porristas

**R:claro **\- respondió sin mucho interés mirando la hora en el reloj de pared que tenía la oficina cuando el timbre anunciando el término de la última clase sonó

**Su:bueno ahora a lo que te traje aquí **\- dijo acercándose de nuevo a su escritorio y sentarse - **No suelo hacer esto sin una prueba antes **\- la coach abrió uno de sus cajones sacando una caja mediana angosta y de color roja colocándola sobre el escritorio frente a Rachel

**R:¿qué es... esto? **\- pregunto realmente confundida

**Su: descúbrelo por ti misma **\- respondió volviendo a la posición cómoda en su asiento para observar la reacción de la modelo

Rachel lo dudo al principio pero sabía que si quería salir lo antes posible de ahí tendría que hacerlo, así que lo hizo.

**R:¿qué es...? **\- no término de preguntar cuando vio que dentro de la caja había un impecable

, doblado y rojo uniforme de porrista con el logo a la vista

**Su:ahora señorita Berry **\- dijo volviendo a ponerse de pie y caminar ahora tras Rachel que no quitaba la mirada del uniforme -** usted tiene el placer de poder unirse a las porristas y tener ese hermoso, poderoso y rojo uniforme de porrista**

**R:yo no... - **Rachel cerro la caja y negó poniéndose de pie - **no creo que sea buena para eso - **dijo provocando una sonora risa de la coach

**Su:Berry leí todo tu historial académico y sé que estuviste en el equipo de porristas de Dalton Academy que no solo es la mejor escuela si no que tiene al mejor equipo de porristas de Londres**

**R:yo no era buena en eso **– trato de excusar – **de echo creo haber estado solo por lastima**

**Su:se que me mientes. me contacte con tu antigua entrenadora la cual me dio muchas buenas referencias**

**R:¿qué tanto sabe de mí?**

**Su:lo necesario Berry… y lo poco que viene en su expediente... **\- fue sincera -** es raro porque en su registro de escuela no vienen ni los nombres de sus padres ¿por qué?**

**R:con respeto no creo que eso le incumba en realidad**

**Su: tienes razón... **\- respondió tomando asiento de nuevo en su escritorio -** yo lo único que quiero es que me dé una confirmación de que aceptas mí propuesta**

**R:no lo creo **\- murmuro caminando hacia la salida

**Su:ok... yo nunca suelo negociar pero si aceptas... te puedo hacer segunda al mando **\- propuso segura que la chica no se negaría cuando detuvo su andar al escuchar eso

**R:¿no es Santana la segunda al mando?**

**Su:si **\- asintió con una sonrisa victoriosa -** pero no te preocupes, de ella yo me encargó **\- aseguro

**R:de todas formas lo siento pero no **\- dijo abriendo la puerta de la oficina

**Su:¿qué? **\- pregunto sorprendida

**R:lo siento y gracias por la propuesta **\- finalizó saliendo del lugar

~/~/~/~

**S:no sabes cómo odio álgebra **\- se quejó Santana cuando salían de la clase

**Q:claro que lo sé, más si cada vez que salimos de clase lo dices**

**S:bueno es que el señor T. es terriblemente aburrido y esa voz tan sosa que se carga**

**Q:en eso sí que te doy la razón**

**B:hey perras de Mckinley **\- saludo Becky interviniendo en el pasó de ambas

**S:¿qué quieres Becky?**

**B:La coach te busca**

**S:dile que no puedo voy al club Glee**

**B:no soy tu mensajera además no se mexicano ve tú y díselo **\- respondió alejándose

**S:idiota - **resoplo cuando la chica se alejó completamente -** vamos Quinn**

**Q:¿qué? Pero si te habla a ti**

**S:camina - **ordenó comenzando a caminar con la mirada molesta de la ex-rubia - **de todas formas tu casilla está por el mismo camino**

**Q:bien **\- murmuro con un suspiro vencido siguiendo a la latina - **pero no vuelvas a hablarme como si fuera una de tus cherriors**

La oficina de la coach no era tan lejana de donde Becky les había hablado no les tomo más de 3 minutos llegar pero cuando estaban a unos pocos metros de llegar ambas se detuvieron cuando vieron a Rachel salir de ahí

.

**S:Berry? Q:Rachel? **\- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo llamando la atención de la morena

**R:eeh... hola** \- saludo mirando a ambas

* * *

**Se que quieren que actualice mas seguido y ami ****también**

**me encantaría pero cosas de la escuela, el trabajo y la poca**

**vida social (ose nada tal vez y solo Glee) ****no me dejan escribir como**

**quisiera... y tampoco quiero subir capítulos no muy bien elaborados espero y me**

**comprendan...intentare actualizar Lunes y Viernes ok!?**

**.**

**Bueno dejenme decirles que ando bipolar primero Feliz**

**por la boda Brittana Y Klaine pero depresiva por**

**las ultimas imágenes del ultimo día de grabaciones**

**de Glee u.u y ademas de los rumores Faberry que no se**

**si solo me estan ilusionando en fin... espero y les guste el capitulo**

**ya saben Faberry vs Pezberry :)**

**.**

**Pta:Disculpen si hay Faltas de Ortografia :3**

*****Si no has leido mi otro Fic(One-shot) aqui se los dejo**

**/s/10969833/1/Comenzar-una-nueva-Soledad**

**o buscalo como Comenazar una nueva soledad**


	10. Chapter 9: 11 Minutos

**Capitulo 9: 11 Minutos**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX**

* * *

.

**S:Berry? Q:Rachel?**

**R:eeh... hola** \- saludo mirando a ambas

**S:¿qué hacías en la oficina de Sue?** \- pregunto acercándose a la chica rápidamente de forma amenazante

**Q:Santana espera**

**S:espera tu Quinn **\- escupió molesta por la intervención - e**ntonces ¿vas a responder? **\- volvió a preguntar

**R:no veo porque tendría que responderte**

**S:¿quieres unirte a las cherriors? **\- volvió hacer otra pregunta ignorando a la chica

**R:como dije no tendría por qué responderte... **\- respondió cruzada de brazos y continuo - **pero para que estés más tranquila no, nunca lo haría**

**S:más te vale Man-h...**

**R:si Santana **\- interrumpió sabiendo que se avecinaba el discurso amenazante de Santana - **ah y Quinn ¿podemos hablar?**

**Q:es sobre una tarea... nos tocó hacerlo juntas ¿verdad? **\- explicó cuando vio el rostro de Santana

**R:si claro **\- respondió desinteresada comenzando a caminar con la mirada de Quinn y Santana siguiéndola

**.**

**Q:uhmm… yo tengo que ir… a… **–

**S:bien ve con ella… te veo en el club glee**

**Q:claro **– respondió alejándose rápidamente para alcanzar a Rachel

**.**

**Q:entonces...? **\- pregunto llegando a un lado de Rachel que estaba guardando algunos libros en su casillero

**R:Oh si... es sobre el trabajo tengo algunas ideas que escribí **\- respondió tomando unas hojas de su carpeta donde tenía algunos apuntes para mostrárselo a Quinn - **pero aún no está concreto estoy en decidir el tema y...**

**Q:¿así que si trabajamos juntas?**

**R:por supuesto... **\- aseguro mirando fijamente a **la **peli rosa -** eso está bien para ti? Porque si...**

**Q:no está bien**

**R:bien... **\- asintió para después continuar - **como te decía tengo algunos puntos que se hacen interesantes sobre el tema pero antes... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?... es solo para saber exactamente qué hacer para la tarea**

**Q:claro**

**R:¿porque cuando la profesora dijo el tema no querías tomarlo?**

**Q:¿el de la adolescencia? **\- Rachel asintió - **es solo que cada vez que ella deja ese tipo de trabajos es el que siempre se lleva la calificación más baja, al parecer según ella nadie llega a comprender exactamente "La adolescencia" **\- Rachel asintió sin decir nada inmersa en algún pensamiento - **yo** **pienso que es porque nadie llega a sus altas expectativas**

**R:no lo creo **\- opino Rachel cerrando su casilla comenzando caminar con Quinn siguiéndola - **tal vez tenga razón en lo que dice la maestra Smith**

**Q:¿qué quieres decir con eso?**

**R:solo piénsalo **\- dijo deteniéndose abruptamente sorprendiendo a Quinn -** cuando te dicen la palabra "adolescencia" ¿qué es lo que se te viene a la mente?**

**Q:uhm no lo sé... acné?... redes sociales?... moda**

**R:exacto **\- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio y Quinn no pudo estar más confundida

**Q:no entiendo**

**P:Heey... mí princesa judía te he estado buscando en todo el día **\- interrumpió Puck la conversación pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Rachel y darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo que ella devolvió - **Hey Quinn**

**Q:hola puck**

**R:que sucede Noah**

**Q:creo que mejor me voy**

**P:no Quinn espera... **\- detuvo Puck antes de que la ex rubia se alejara - **Rachel acompáñanos al club Glee**

**R:al club... ¿por qué?**

**P:solo quiero hacer una invitación y quiero que estén todos en especial tu **\- Rachel lo miro con el ceño levemente fruncido y después miro a Quinn quién solo se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente

**R:¿invitación?**

**P:solo vamos **\- ínsito el chico comenzando a caminar con ambas chicas

.

**M:Puck llevamos más de 15 minutos aquí esperándote **\- se quejó mercedes cruzada de brazos cuando vio al chico entrar al salón y los demás asintieron en acuerdo

**P:si bueno de todas formas no creo que tengan otra cosa más interesante que hacer **\- la mayoría de los chicos rodaron los ojos por el comentario sin broma y otros resoplaron - **ahora tomen asiento -**ordenó porque los chicos estaban dispersos por la sala pero nadie le hizo caso así que prefirió pedirlo amablemente - **por favor**

**T:así está mejor Puck **\- comento Tina dirigiéndose a su lugar junto a Mike cuando en ese instante Santana entro al lugar y fue tomar asiento prefiriendo ignorar la presencia de Rachel ahí

Cuando todos incluyendo Rachel tomaron asiento puck continuo - l**a mayoría de ustedes conocen mis grandiosas fiestas ¿no?**

**K: eso solo cuenta a las porristas y jugadores de fútbol exactamente**

**P:pero han oído hablar de ellas no Hummel**

**K:si claro... **\- ironizo - **como las porristas y jugadores nos hablan mientras nos tiran los granizados**

**P:bueno tal vez tu no pero… Sam, Mike ambos eran del equipo de fútbol ustedes si fueron a mis fiestas ¿no chicos? **\- pregunto y ambos chicos negaron

**Sm:lo siento amigo pero tus fiestas son muy racistas hacia el club glee **\- opino Sam y los demás asintieron a excepción de Santana que no prestaba mucha atención y Rachel que apenas se estaba enterando de eso

**P:bueno eso no importa ahora porque tengo una nueva fiesta mañana Sábado**

**M:y que?... nos citas solo para presumir tu linda fiesta llena de chicos populares**

**P:no Jones, les llame porque ustedes están invitados**

**T:¿enserio?... **\- pregunto tina ilusionada y Puck asintió - ¿**estamos invitados a una fiesta de populares? **\- volvió a preguntar para asegurarse

**P:bueno no exactamente **\- respondió pasando una mano por su mohawk -** solo los del club glee están invitados**

**K:y tu "gran fiesta" solo va consistir de un grupo de menos de 10 personas**

**P:bien entonces llamémosle una reunión**

**M:y a todo eso ¿de que va tu reunión?**

**P:de Rachel **\- dijo llamando la atención de Rachel que estaba pensando en una excusa para declinar la invitación sin ser grosera pues lo menos que quería era una fiesta

**R:¿eh?... yo?... pero por..**

**K:¿es tu cumpleaños Rachel? **\- el dramatismo Kurt comenzó - ¿**Y no lo sabía?... eso es injusto yo te conocí primero yo quería organizar tu primera fiesta de cumple en Lima... yo**

**S:Porcelana! **\- interrumpió Santana - **primero yo fui la primera desafortunada en conocerla ¿ok? y segundo Puckerman, ¿porque piensas que yo Santana López iba a querer ir a una reunión de perdedores donde la festejada es la perdedora mayor**

**Q:esa no va ser tu fiesta Santana **\- comento Quinn ganándose unas risas discretas de sus compañeros y la mirada molesta de Santana

**P:y tampoco es obligatorio que vayas**

**S:si claro **\- resoplo - **¿y quién haría su fiesta menos patética? **\- dijo Santana cruzada de brazos con la intención de ofender resultando con éxito pero nadie protesto, de la nada Rachel levanto la mano para preguntarle algo a Puck como si de una clase se tratara llamando la atención del grupo y Santana río burlona - **más nerd**

**R:Noah **\- insistió sin bajar la mano e ignorando el comentario de Santana y Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen

**P:si Rachel **\- ínsito a hablar señalándola como si fuera el profesor Shue

**R:puedo preguntar ¿porque es la fiesta?, sé que la fiesta va ser de mí, digo no es que no agradezca la fiesta así que gracias pero ¿porque?**

**P:es tu bienvenida a Lima mí princesa**

**R:oh... pues no creo que fuera necesario Noah pero gracias **\- dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera por el detalle del chico quién solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

**K:YO VOY **\- grito de la nada Kurt emocionado

**T:nosotros igual **\- se unió Tina con Mike

**F:y yo - **dijo Finn y los demás les siguieron a excepción de Santana y Quinn pero tampoco es que a los demás les interesara tanto

**Sh:siento llegar tarde chicos **\- llegó el maestro apurado a la clase del club Glee, Rachel se puso de pie lista para retirarse pero el profesor la detuvo - **no quieres quedarte a la clase de hoy Rachel tal vez una segunda clase te convenza en hacer una audición**

**R:gracias Mr. Shue, pero lo mío en estos momentos no es la música**

**Sh:está bien... pero cuando lo sea regresa eres bienvenida **\- Rachel asintió agradecida dirigiéndose a la salida - **chicos hoy estuve recordando mis épocas en el club glee **\- comenzó la clase el profesor después de unos segundos en el que Rachel se había retirado - **y tuve la idea del tema de hoy que... ¿a dónde vas Quinn? **\- pregunto cuando vio a la chica acercarse a la salida

**Q:baños **\- respondió saliendo completamente sin ni siquiera voltear

**~/~/~/~**

**Losing him was blue like i'd never know**

_(Perderlo fue azul como nunca supe)_

**Missing him was dark grey all alone**

_(Extrañarlo fue gris oscuro, solitaria)_

**Forgetting him was like trying to know...**

_(Perdonarlo fue como tratar de conocer)_

**Somebody you've never met**

_(a alguien que nunca viste)_

**But loving him was RED...**

_(Pero amarlo fue rojo)_

Habían tres cosas simples que Rachel amaba hacer después de un día cansado para relajarse o simplemente para pasar el rato y aunque 2 de esas 3 estaban completamente descartadas la única que quedaba era su preferida

**· **escuchar música en un lugar completamente despejado y hermoso

Y aunque ese lugar en ese momento se tratara de la parte trasera de la camioneta de Finn en el estacionamiento de la escuela no le importaba demasiado pues con los ojos cerrados solo empleaba la imaginación y se dejaba llevar por los acordes de Red y la armoniosa voz de Taylor Swift... momentos como estos son los que más apreciaba últimamente, la soledad y su compañera música eran los más parecido a sus mejores amigas... ella sabía a la perfección que pensar así se oía triste o tal vez hasta patético pero era lo que había en su vida ahora

Sus minutos de relajación iban a la perfección hasta que algo lo interrumpió

**R:NO AVISPA ! **\- grito Rachel comenzando a dar manotazos a su alrededor cuando sintió que algo roso su rostro - **ALEJATE DE MI**

Quinn que había observado divertida desde abajo la acción de Rachel al pedazo de papel que le había tirado para llamar su atención subió a la camioneta para tranquilizar su ataque de histeria

**Q:hey Rachel tranquila**

**R:Quinn **\- chillo aliviada levantándose rápidamente y pararse tras la ex-porrista como si de un escudo se tratara - **una avispa aléjala de mi por favor**

**Q:¿una avispa?... no Rachel... eso no era **\- Quinn trato de explicar intentándola apartar de su espalda pero la chica estaba muy sumida en su temor que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya hasta estaba enterrando sus uñas en el brazo de la peli rosa - **Rachel puedes...**

**R:no **\- respondió ante los intentos de Quinn escondiéndose aún más en la espalda de la misma

**Q:Rachel me estas lastimando **\- se quejó y Rachel automáticamente suavizo el agarré, Quinn dio un suspiro aliviado para después continuar - **ahora puedes salir de ahí **\- Rachel negó con la cabeza o eso es lo que sintió Quinn pues literal la cabeza de Rachel estaba pegada en su espalda - **Rachel **\- insistió, la modelo sin intenciones de alejarse solo despego un poco su rostro de la espalda de Quinn para asomarse por su hombro de la misma

**R:¿se... se fue?**

**Q:¿qué cosa?**

**R:la... avispa **\- respondió mirando alrededor

**Q:¿qué avis... ooh ya... Rachel eso no era una avispa solo era un pedazo de papel que te aventé para llamar tu atención porque no me hacías caso yo te estaba habl... !HEY! **\- se quejó Quinn cuando Rachel se apartó de ella no sin antes darle un golpe en el hombro - **¿porque hiciste eso? **\- pregunto sobando su hombro y buscando una explicación, cuando vio a la morena tomar sus cosas y bajar de la camioneta ella la siguió - **todavía que te salvo de...**

**R:¿salvarme? **\- interrumpió el intento de broma de Quinn para llamar su atención de nuevo - **si tu provocaste ese susto, ¿que no pudiste hablarme como una persona normal?**

**Q:bueno a nuestra edad eso es normal **\- se excusó cruzada de brazos - **además si te estaba hablando, hasta con gritos pero con esas cosas en tus oídos como ibas a oírme **\- Rachel quería protestar con eso pero prefirió dejarlo pues tal vez Quinn tenía razón - **en todo caso ¿porque pensaste que era una avispa? pudo ser cualquier otro insecto y ni que te fuera a matar el pobre tu eres 1000 veces más grande que el **\- comento de lo más lógico, Rachel un poco más relajada de la broma no intencional de la chica dio un suspiro contenido apoyándose en la camioneta

**R:si quisiera una sola avispa podría… tal vez no matarme, pero si llevarme a un hospital puesto a que soy alérgica... y pensé que es una porque cuando llegué la primera vez a esta escuela me di cuenta del panal que está en el extremo izquierdo del estacionamiento**

**Q:¿hay un avispero ahí? **\- pregunto sorprendida mirando hacia el lugar indicado y efectivamente estaba ahí - **¿y cómo sabes que son de avispas? Yo no le veo la diferencia de un panal de abejas**

**R:nunca has visto un panal de abejas ¿verdad?**

**Q:si... bueno más o menos - **respondió y Rachel la cuestionó con la mirada - **si las conozco pero solo por la tele en documentales o caricaturas**

**R:¿caricaturas? **\- pregunto divertida y Quinn rodó los ojos

**Q:bueno yo no tengo la culpa de mi padre histérico que nunca me dejo acercarme a una el temía que fuera alérgica al igual que mi... hermana **\- término de decir en susurro al mencionar a Frannie esperando que Rachel no tocara ese tema

**R:un padre precavido es bueno y estoy 100 % segura que ese es una avispero así que ten cuidado - c**omento alejándose de Quinn e ir abrir la camioneta de Finn para meter su mochila en el asiento trasero

**Q:Finn te deja tener sus llaves?**

**R:si ¿por? **\- dijo tomando un libro que estaba el tablero de la camioneta y leer el título del mismo

**Q:es solo que cuando yo andaba con Finn nunca me dejo sus llaves ni me dejaba usarlo... **\- respondió con los brazos cruzados -** cuidaba mucho ese pedazo de chatarra - **espeto intentando no sonar ofendida, Rachel la miro con una sonrisa divertida dejo el libro en su mismo lugar y comenzó a buscar otro libro en el asiento trasero

**R:para ser gustos con el yo no soy su novia**

**Q:y eso que tiene que ver?**

**R:que es muy típico de los chicos el tema de "novias y sus vehículos" juntos... tienen como un tipo de miedo juntarlos **\- explicó tomando un segundo libro para leer el título "Geografía"... con una sonrisa victoriosa por encontrar lo buscado bajo de la camioneta y volvió a cerrarla

**Q:eso es estúpido **\- opino cuando Rachel ya se encontraba frente a ella

**R:lo sé... pero no si su ex novia que quiere conducir su camioneta más preciada es la misma que ya lo había chocado antes **\- comento con una gran sonrisa cuando a la mente se le vinieron imágenes de Quinn detrás de ese volante chocando accidentalmente un bote de basura tal y como se lo había contado Finn

**Q:para mi defensa estaba aprendiendo a conducir y esa chatarra no ayudaba mucho**

**R:si bueno... ¿y porque querías conducir una chatarra teniendo un y citó las palabras de Finn "un hermoso Volkswagen beetle rojo que nunca dejaste que conduciera?**

**Q:la verdad es que no lo sé... creo que también temía que lo chocara… además de que soy más humilde de lo que pensé**

**R:claro... eso ah de ser **– fingió estar de acuerdo ironizo y Quinn solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia - **en fin se lo importante que es esta camioneta para Finn e imagino que tu igual**

**Q:si **\- asintió recordando por qué - **dice no recordar a su padre pero esto es lo último que le queda de el **\- afirmo dándole un leve golpe cariñoso a la camioneta

**R:exacto... y él no me confío las llaves tan fácilmente, de echo no le quedó de otra**

**Q:¿cómo es eso? **\- pregunto Quinn y Rachel le mostró el libro

**R:olvidó darle el libro a un chico que se llama Dave Karofsky y yo me ofrecí a llevárselo... y ya que el libro estaba en la camioneta me tuvo que dar las llaves no sin antes decirme que no se me ocurriera conducirlo y otras cosas más... así que lo siento pero tengo que irme **\- se despidió comenzando a caminar pero siendo detenida por Quinn

**Q:hey espera yo tenía que hablar contigo sobre la tarea... en como quedamos o que**

**R:También puedes acompañarme **\- invitó esperando no ser rechazada, Quinn pensó unos segundos las posibilidades de encontraste con alguien quién le podría decir a Santana con quién está como a una Cherrior o hasta la misma Kitty que al parecer ahora era la mano derecha de la latina o tal vez un jugador de Fútbol o... - **¿entonces? **\- pregunto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos algo dramáticos

**Q:claro**

**~/~/~/~**

**R:y le dije Anderson no se te ocurra **\- dijo fingiendo apuntar a alguien frente a ella - **pero antes de poder terminar mi frase él ya me había tomado en sus brazos para cargarme pero al parecer una agujeta desatada lo hizo tropezar haciéndonos caer y lo peor es que el cayó encima mío**

**Q:ja... ¿enserio? como me hubiera encantado ver eso **\- bromeo Quinn ganándose un leve empujón de hombro a hombro

**R:hey grosera... que si dolió además me fracture la nariz - **comento dando unos golpecitos a su nariz recordando lo sucedido - **de echo estuve apuntó de operarla por algunas burlas que tuve antes del accidente de unas compañeras de trabajo por la forma de mi nariz y pensé que sería una gran oportunidad**

**Q:¿y que te hizo cambiar?... Digo a mi no me parece que nada este mal con ella al contrario es única**

**R:ja **\- río irónica - **claro que es única**

**Q:pero de la mejor manera posible **\- dijo lo que pensaba pero sin la intención de que eso saliera de sus labios, Rachel la miro una fracción de segundos sin expresiones para después regresar su vista al frente y Quinn se maldijo internamente

**R:¿te ah pasado que alguien te dice un comentario que te hace cambiar de opinión desde la más acertada hasta la más loca idea pero sabes que viniendo de la persona indicada sabes que es la idea indicada?**

**Q:tal vez, en este momento no lo recuerdo**

**R:pues eso es lo que me pasó a mí, eso es lo que me hizo cambiar **\- Quinn asintió sin decir nada más, por uno par de minutos ambas estuvieron en silencio hasta que Quinn decidió a hablar para preguntar algo que ya venía en su mente desde unos minutos antes

**Q:¿sabes dónde está Karofsky?**

**R:si... **aseguro y Quinn la cuestionó con la mirada para que continuará - **Finn me dijo que lo más seguro es que estaría en las canchas jugando Fútbol**

**Q:¿y entonces a dónde vamos? **\- pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que no se dirigían a las canchas, Rachel se encogió de hombros y Quinn detuvo su andar al instante haciendo que la modelo lo hiciera de igual manera

**R:es que yo no sé dónde se encuentran las canchas**

**Q:¿y por qué no me preguntaste antes?**

**R:no lo sé... creo que quería que tu sacarse el tema**

**Q:eso quiere decir que hemos estado caminando sin objetivo**

**R:claro que no, si nuestro objetivo son las canchas **\- Quinn decidió dejar el tema volviendo a caminar

**Q:vamos que este pasillo nos lleva por el lado contrario**

**R:por supuesto **\- respondió alcanzando a la peli rosa

**~/~/~/~**

**Q:¿qué hubieras echo sin mi ayuda? **\- pregunto cuando ambas estaban de pie en el verde pasto de la grande cancha de fútbol americano y Rachel intentaba localizar al chico - **Tal vez te hubieras perdido por los pasillos por días y hubieras muerto de hambre **\- siguió y Rachel rodó los ojos

**R:que bueno que eres humilde **\- murmuro para sí misma esperando no ser escuchada

**Q:lo se**

**R:a todo esto... ¿quién es Karofsky? **\- pregunto observando a los chicos jugar

**Q:explícame algo... como es posible que te ofrezcas a entregar un libro sin ni siquiera saber dónde era exactamente el lugar y peor aún sin saber quién es el chico**

**R: yo solo quería ayudar a Finn**

**Q:por supuesto... **\- murmuro - **mira ¿vez al flaquito ese que está sentado tomando agua **\- dijo señalando al chico y Rachel asintió

**R:no se ve tan atemorizante como pensé**

**Q:que bien porque ese no es, Karofsky es el grandote que va patear el balón - **comento señalando al verdadero Karofsky quién hizo un buen golpe lanzando el balón demasiado alto

**R:oh... tampoco es tan grande como Finn**

**Q:pero si más molesto y amargado... él es como una Santana en masculino**

**R:lo que me faltaba **\- resoplo

**Q:exacto **\- dijo con una sonrisa – **mira, ve ahora** **es tu oportunidad **\- animo cuando vio que Karofsky se dirigía a la banca a tomar agua, Rachel asintió caminando lentamente

**R:me vas a esperar ¿cierto? **\- pregunto volviendo su vista a Quinn

**Q:aquí voy a estar**

**R:bien **\- espeto Rachel más confiada caminando a pasó normal hacia el chico, conforme ella se iba acercando a Karofsky y algunos chicos con los que conversaba algunos jugadores dejaron de jugar y solo la veían... decir que ella no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de miradas sería una mentira, ella era modelo por supuesto que en su trabajo tenía que llamar la atención con su forma de caminar... pero en estos momentos es lo menos que quería hacer... ella ya no era una modelo, ahora era una estudiante como cualquiera... hace unos años atrás ella practicaba y practicaba para poder caminar como una gran modelo y conseguir caminar recta y sexy a la vez pero ahora se maldecía internamente por tanto esfuerzo con éxito mientras escuchaba algunos silbidos coquetos por parte de los jugadores de Fútbol

**"hey preciosa yo soy a quién buscas" - "linda cuando salimos" - "chiquita yo te enseñó geografía" - "y yo anatomía linda" - **gritaban los jugadores como forma de coqueteo, Rachel sin responder solo intentaba caminar aún más rápido con cuidado de no tropezar con el pasto mientras les daba solo sonrisas educadamente tímidas aun con el objetivo de llegar hasta el chico cuando un jugador alto y moreno se paró frente a ella deteniendo su andar

**"¿a quién buscas?"** \- pregunto el chico serio con un tono de voz tan grave que Rachel casi da un paso hacia atrás

**R:Da... Dave Karofsky**

**"¡KAROFSKY TE HABLAN!" **\- grito de la nada el chico haciendo que Rachel diera un pequeño brinco **"lo siento es solo que aquí no entienden si no es con gritos" -** el chico se disculpó con una sonrisa, Rachel asintió y también sonrió **"adiós linda y cuidado con andar aquí sola estos chicos suelen ser muy pesados"**

**R:claro y gracias **\- se despidió cuando el chico se alejó para irse con sus demás compañeros para continuar jugando... Karofsky de lejos la miro unos segundos hasta que Rachel le dio un Hola con la mano... el chico se puso de pie y se acercó a ella - **Hola Dave Soy Rachel Berry - **se presentó como de costumbre

**DK:¿te conozco?**

**R:no, Finn me mando a traerle esto **\- respondió extendiéndole el libro para que el chico lo tomara

**DK:oh... bueno gracias**

**R:de nada**

**DK:¿y dónde está el?**

**R:en su clase del Club Glee**

**DK:cierto… su grupo de gays cantores**

**R:y con gay quieres dar a entender un tipo de insulto ¿no es así? **\- pregunto más como afirmación

**DK:por supuesto, - **Sonrió petulante -**la mayoría de nosotros odiamos ese club... gracias a el Finn y Puck no vienen a los entrenamientos de los viernes y perdimos a Sam y Mike**

**R:entiendo eso… pero los gays que tiene que ver con eso **\- cuestionó levemente irritada por el comentario

**DK:todo.., pues ese grupo te vuelve gay, además de la simple presencia de Lady Hummel en el... a veces simplemente me dan ganas de golpearlo**

**R:espero que no lo hagas **– comento con temor a que eso sucediera

**DK:¿porque?**

**R:bueno desde que llegué Kurt ha sido como mi mejor amigo**

**DK:bien **\- dijo encogiéndose de hombros - **lo intentaré linda pero no te prometo nada ¿ok?, adiós y gracias por el libro **\- fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse y regresar en donde estaba

.

Rachel con un gran suspiro contenido giro sobre sus talones para retirarse e intentar olvidar esa desagradable conversación "Vaya, sí que ese chico está igual de amargado que Santana" pensó la chica, cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado al lugar donde había dejado a Quinn pero la chica no estaba ahí, supuso que ya se había ido, solo dio una mirada a su alrededor y cuando no encontró ni rastro de Quinn ella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

.

**"¿adónde vas linda?" - **una voz que provenía debajo de las gradas interrumpió su salida, al principio ella pensó que sería una de las chicas de Santana que la molestaría como cada vez que encontraba una cherrior pero después reconoció esa voz, con un sonrisa se volvió a ver a la persona pero esa sonrisa cayó cuando vio que fumaba un cigarro

**R:¿ahora fumas? **\- Quinn soltó una risa y después dio una calada más a su cigarro para después soltar el humo

**Q:bueno teniendo en cuenta que apenas y nos conocemos unas semanas**

**R:sabes lo que quiero decir**

**Q:si lo sé... **\- respondió dando una última calada - **pero solo lo hago cuando necesito relajarme **\- dijo soltando el humo para después tirar el cigarro y pisarlo apagándolo automáticamente - **vámonos**

**R:¿piensas dejar eso ahí? **\- pregunto Rachel deteniendo su pasó

**Q:¿qué cosa?**

**R:la colilla**

**Q:¿y tú vas a hacer que la levante?**

**R:eso espero**

**Q:Rachel no estoy para eso vámonos ya **\- respondió volviendo a caminar sin voltear o sin ninguna intención de levantar la colilla

Rachel hizo una mueca molesta pero no dijo nada más solo levanto la colilla y camino para alcanzar a la peli rosa tomándola del brazo para detenerla, después tomo su mano para entregarle la colilla con la atenta mirada de Quinn

**R:la próxima vez tú lo vas a levantar **\- dijo decidida cuando la colilla estaba en el poder de la ex-rubia, Rachel sacudió sus manos dos veces y sonrió como si su trabajo estuviera echo y comenzó a caminar dejando a Quinn atrás con una mirada sorprendida por lo que Rachel acababa de hacer la cual después cambio a una sonrisa guardando la colilla en el bolsillo de su chaleco de Mezclilla y alcanzar a Rachel

**~/~/~/~**

**R:iug mi mano huele a tabaco **\- se quejó cuando llegaron junto a la camioneta, la modelo apresurada abrió la puerta para tomar su mochila y sacar un desinfectante para aplicárselo en sus manos - **¿quieres?**– ofreció al ver que Quinn solo la miraba

**Q:¿enserio? **\- pregunto Quinn por la exageración de la chica que se frotaba las manos

**R:¿Qué? Odio ese olor**

**Q:si claro pero tanto así para exagerar **\- cuando Rachel logro quitarse el olor a cigarro de sus manos y Quinn negó su ofrecimiento guardo el desinfectante y bajar de la camioneta sin decir nada hasta que estuvo de nuevo frente a la chica

**R:me imagino que Santana ya te contó la historia de mi debilidad sobre la leche con chocolate**

**Q:¿Qué?... yo… no sé nada d... **\- titubeo intentando negarlo

**R:lo se Quinn **\- aseguro - **Santana tiene una rara manía de contarme lo que sucede después de sus actos malévolos contra mi**

**Q:¿contarte? **\- pregunto Quinn pues ella no sabía nada de eso

**R:si, cosas como con quién se burla de mí, que es lo que le dicen, etc., etc., creo que lo hace pensando que eso me afecta aún más... no lo sé tú has de saber cómo es ella **\- Quinn solo asintió prefiriendo no decir nada - **el punto es que cuando yo era niña mi abuelo fumaba demasiado es por eso que odio ese olor**

**Q:y es por eso que quieres prohibírmelo a mi ¿no?**

**R:yo nunca dije eso **\- se defendió - **solo hice que recogieras tu basura si tú quieres quitarte 11 minutos de vida por cada cigarro que te fumas es tu vida es tu problema... aunque claro, eso es un mito pues mi padre dice que mi abuelo fumaba desde que él tenía memoria y murió hasta los 90 años**

**Q:tu... tu abuelo murió? **\- pregunto pues ese detalle realmente no lo sabía

**R:Ja... **\- río sin gracia - **ahora me vas a decir que Santana no te contó esa parte de la historia de "mi trauma con la leche" ¿no?**

**Q:la verdad es que no...**

**R:sabes no me digas nada... **\- interrumpió - **ni se porque te estoy contando esto **\- murmuro para sí misma pasando una mano sobre su cabello conteniendo un gran suspiro - **nos hemos desviado del tema principal de todo esto... dime ¿qué vamos hacer con el trabajo? **\- cuestionó cambiando de tema repentinamente, Quinn que al principio no sabía de qué hablaba se encogió de hombros desinteresada sin decir nada - **está bien, el trabajo es para la próxima semana ósea que tenemos tiempo pero hay que ponernos de acuerdo con el título exacto que tendremos...**

**Q:¿de que estas hablando **\- interrumpió Quinn perdida en la conversación

**R:de la tarea de la profesora Smith ¿de que más va ser? **\- respondió de lo más obvio

**Q:por supuesto... continua**

**R:bien como te decía hay que ponernos de acuerdo y ya que faltan 10 minutos para que el Club Glee acabe **\- comento mirando su reloj del celular - **ahora no tenemos tiempo... uhmm... tal vez podamos vernos el fin de semana ¿qué dices?**

**Q:¿este?**

**R:supongo... no veo de que serviría si fuera el otro... ¿si puedes?... porque si no pod…**

**Q:no, **\- interrumpió -** está bien nos vemos ¿mañana?**

**R:Claro mañana **\- afirmo y Quinn asintió como confirmación - **¿y dónde?**

**Q:oh si... claro... el lugar... pues creo que en mi casa**

**R:eso sería mejor... con Santana en la suya...**

**Q:lo sé, eso no sería buena idea... **\- Rachel asintió sin decir nada y Quinn lo tomo como el término de la conversación - **entonces así quedamos ¿ok?... me tengo que ir nos vemos después y uhmm... adiós **\- se despidió dándole la espalda a Rachel para alejarse

**R:Quinn **\- llamó Rachel y la peli rosa se volvió a verla - **no sé dónde vives **\- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa por el despiste de la ex porrista

**Q:ooh... cierto **\- susurro dándose un golpe en la frente por su idiotez y pensando en una solución - **tal vez podríamos vernos en otro lugar y... y después vamos a mi casa ¿te parece?**

**R:genial eso está bien para mi**

**Q:a la 1:30 en el…¿parque?... donde una loca me cayó de un árbol **\- intento bromear esperando no ofender a Rachel que para su suerte sonrió por el comentario

**R:parque **\- confirmo - **donde una loca extraña me regaño como si fuera mi madre **\- Quinn asintió con una sonrisa para darse la vuelta y volver a caminar

**Q:pero que madre más sexy **\- comento por último causando una sonora risa en Rachel que negó con la cabeza divertida

**R:ni lo dudes **\- murmuro para sí misma aun con una sonrisa cuando Quinn ya había desaparecido del estacionamiento

11 minutos, es lo que se decían que te quitaba de vida fumar un simple cigarro

11 minutos, es el tiempo que puedes aprender entr palabras en otro idioma

11 minutos, es el título de un libro del escritor Paulo Coelho "Once minutos", describe la duración de las relaciones sexuales. hace alusión a la corta duración que suele durar el acto sexual en condiciones poco favorables para el amor

11 minutos, en ese tiempo puedes escuchar d canciones de tu play list favorito

11 minutos, es lo que tardó aproximadamente la primera interacción que tuvo con Quinn

... Y 11 minutos es lo que le dijo su padre que su abuelo había luchado con aquel infarto que le dio de la nada mientras se fumaba un cigarro solo en casa, Irónico ¿No?

Y ahora 11 minutos es lo que tardó en volver a hablar con una persona desde que Quinn se había alejado

**R:hola Finn **\- saludo Rachel cuando vio al chico caminar apresurado a su camioneta con un simple "Hola" y comenzar a rodear su camioneta como si buscara algo - **¿Qué hace? **\- pregunto a Kurt quién llegó tras Finn pero de forma más calmada

**K:revisando que su camioneta no tenga ningún daño **\- respondió desinteresado mientras enviaba un mensaje

**R:Finn tu camioneta no tiene nada... de hecho solo la abrí una simple vez y solo fue para sacar el libro y dejar mis cosas dentro **\- intento tranquilizar con éxito, el chico dio un suspiro y asintió acercándose a Rachel con una sonrisa de disculpa

**F:si ya vi... lo siento es mejor que nos vayamos suban **\- dijo subiendo a la camioneta y los chicos hicieron lo mismo

**K:hey Rachel conoces la canción " The End" de The Doors **\- pregunto Kurt desde su asiento delantero y Finn resoplo a su lado - **¿qué?**

**F:enserio Kurt no todo en la vida es Celin Dion y Lady Gaga esa canción es un clásico ¿cierto Rach? **\- Rachel asintió

**R:oh si es una muy buena canción ¿por qué lo preguntas kurt?**

**F:porque no la conoce **\- respondió Finn sin creer la ignorancia musical de su hermano

**K:es que Blaine me recomendó escuchar la canción pero al parecer tarda 11 minutos consecutivos y tengo que saber si vale la pena perder ese tiempo de mi vida escuchándola **\- y ahí estaba otra vez ese número, Rachel con una sonrisa miro hacia el costado de su ventana perdida en sus pensamientos claro que tenía que ser Blaine, él era un amante de la música de los 60s y más del Rock de echo ella conocía esa canción por el

**R:lo vale Kurt **\- respondió Rachel de lo más segura y Finn asintió en acuerdo.

* * *

**Ok… no pude actualizar el viernes lo siento… tal vez**

**Algún dia :D … (Lol)… en fin**

**No se si les este agradando mucho que no me este centrando demasiado en Faberry**

**(O eso es lo que yo siento) y lo siento, es solo que con eso de que Glee ya va dar fin con**

**Tres episodios mas ando algo nostálgica y también quiero centrar mi Fic en los demás**

**Personajes unque sea solo unos fragmentos…**

**-bueno pues en el siguiente ep será la casa de Quinn y tendremos un punto de vista**

**De ella, además después será la fiesta y creo yo que ahí pasaran cosas :O**

**(o tal vez solo estoy siendo exagerada? No lo se… ****J**** )**

\- **Ya saben Faberry/Pezberry (van casi empatadas)**

**Pdt: disculpen si hay faltas de Ortografia ****J**

**Grecka Fuera, Paz… :p**


	11. Chapter 10:Exagerada o Dramatica

**Capitulo 10:Exagerada o Dramatica**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX**

* * *

.

**Sábado por la mañana 9:24 am**

**PDV Rachel**

**S:- ¡BERRY APURATE**

Está casa era muy silenciosa cuando Santana aún no se levantaba, claro, ella no suele ser una persona madrugadora y su horario para despertar siempre es de 10:30 a 11 am y antes de esas horas la casa era un lugar pacifico… pero hoy ese silencio matutino era un excepción, eran las 9:15 am cuando yo había llegado a casa después de ir a correr y cuando estaba apuntó de entrar a la ducha el grito de Santana llamándome desde la planta baja lo retraso... Al parecer Maribel piensa que es una buena idea que Santana y yo fuéramos a comprar la despensa de la semana, ella piensa que esto nos unirá un poco... espero que no se equivoqué.

no me gustaría escucharme grosera pero... ¿cómo es que Maribel la ha aguantado durante 17 años?... bueno, tal vez solo era odiosa solo cuando yo estaba presente, no lo sé

**M:Santana ya te dije que la llamas por su nombre **\- escuché que Maribel le dijo en un tono molesto cuando yo bajaba las escaleras

**R:lo siento solo me estaba cambiando **\- me excuse al entrar a la cocina tomando una banana para el camino pues no había tenido tiempo de desayunar y menos con Santana apresurándome

**S:no pedimos explicaciones vámonos **\- fue seca tomando mi precioso alimento de mis manos para comérselo y salir de la cocina

**M:¡Santana! **\- intento volver a regañar su madre pero el portazo de la entrada principal resonó cuando al parecer ella ya había salido

**R:tranquila Maribel **\- trate de tranquilizar su enfado tomando lo último que quedaba del frutero vacío, Uvas, solo 4 pequeña uvas y yo moría de hambre

**M:no es justo que te trate así**

**R:no te preocupes, su carácter es así ¿no?... además a mí no me afecta en nada**

**M:¿enserio? **\- pregunto sin creerlo

**R:Maribel, solo intenta ignorarme... de una forma peculiar, no es como si me molestara en la escuela o me pusiera sobrenombres o sí? **\- bromé para mí misma pues ella no sabía de esos pequeños detalles

**M:tal vez no, pero de todas formas voy a volver a hablar con ella**

**R:bien**

**M:bueno ahora por favor no se les olvide nada porque la cena de esta noche es muy especial para mi esposo**

**R:no te preocupes sabes que tengo una muy buena memoria y recuerdo cada cosa que pediste... **\- asegure dándome unos golpecitos en la cabeza para mostrar mi punto cuando el claxon del auto resonó por la casa anunciando la desesperación de Santana fuera, estuve a punto de despedirme pero recordé la fiesta de esta noche y claro que aún no le había avisado a Maribel –** cierto, Maribel no sé si Santana ya te contó algo sobre la fiesta de esta noche y...**

**M:no te preocupes **\- interrumpió -** ya me dijo y tú también tienes permiso**

**R:permiso... **\- repetí no muy segura de sí exactamente eso era lo que iba a pedir pues en mi mente solo pasaba el de avisarle de mi salida, pero al parecer esto no era igual que con mis padres... con ellos nunca hubo un me das permiso si no un voy a ir ... no sabía si mis padres me tenían una gran confianza o realmente les daba igual lo que hiciera... siempre preferí pensar la primera opción -** claro eso es lo que quería... bueno gracias **\- sonreí agradecida

**M:de nada linda ahora ve que esa niña ya me desespero con el claxon**

**.**

Maribel López, ella es una buena mujer, siempre muy amable, atenta y muy linda, Santana y el señor López eran muy afortunados en tenerla como familia... aún recuerdo 3 años atrás cuando la conocí como la mejor amiga de mis padres... Leroy y Hiram Berry eran el matrimonio más lindo que había visto en mi vida, eso era lo que en ocasiones me hacía creer en el amor y el matrimonio, pero digo en ocasiones porque las veces que ellos discutían uff... lo hacían por horas, había veces que su enojo podía rebasar el día... ambos siempre querían tener la razón.

El día que Maribel llegó a mi casa yo fui la que tuve que atender su visita porque mis padres estaban en su despacho en una de sus otras discusiones ¿sobre qué?... no lo recuerdo y no me interesaba, o eso es lo que decía yo para no intervenir en eso.

La primera vez que la vi, ella me miro con un rostro pacífico y una sonrisa dulce, como si se alegrase de verme después de tanto tiempo eso realmente me incómodo, así que dije lo más educado que podía a mis 14 años - **"¿quién diablos es usted?" **\- ella ensancho más su sonrisa haciéndome molestar más... y ahora que lo pienso tal vez sea porque le recordaba a su "dulce" hija... si bueno, a mis 14 no solía ser la misma persona que soy ahora, sé que tal vez no sea una buena excusa, pero estaba entrando en mi adolescencia, creo que tenía derecho de ser una chica grosera, amargada y egocéntrica ¿no?... bueno es lo que quiero pensar... el punto de mi explicación es que, cuando ella regreso a la vida de mis padres y llegó a la mía las discusiones entre ellos disminuyeron, a veces llegué a pensar que Maribel no solo era Abogada sino que también psicóloga o consejera matrimonial... mi relación con ella fue cambiando con cada vez que nos fue a visitar en los 2 primeros años ella solo había ido 3 veces pero en mí último año en Londres cuando se volvió abogada personal de mis padres ella nos estuvo visitándonos más seguido hasta el punto de considerarla alguien de confianza y hasta una amiga, creo que eso es lo que mis padres querían desde un principio y les funcionó.

**.**

**S:que no**

**R:que si**

**S:que no enana, **\- Santana y yo teníamos múltiples discusiones desde que nos conocimos, como la de quién no había ido a tirar la basura el día que nos tocaba, cuando intentaba silenciar su rap a todo volumen en mis horas de estudio, el de porque Skins UK de Londres era mejor que Degrassi de Canadá o si The Beatles era mejor que The Rolling Stones esas y más discusiones sin sentido... pero la que teníamos en este instante era la más ridícula de todas y la que menos quería perder -** mi mamá no pidió eso**

**R:que si Santana... estoy segura de que lo hizo además tenemos que llevar papas, tomate, brócoli, berenjena **\- sí, estábamos discutiendo por verduras...

**S:mira Berry **\- interrumpió Santana -** si tan segura estas de eso, llévate todo lo que quieras de esta área tan asquerosa **\- me dijo de la nada sorprendiéndome por darse por vencida tan rápidamente, yo pensaba que esto me llevaría más tiempo de lo pensado pero solo fueron 5 minutos, genial una victoria para mí, así que asentí encantada de hacerlo y Santana solo dio una mueca de asco, seguro que por mí afición a las verduras

**R:¿a dónde vas? **\- pregunte cuando la vi alejarse

**S:al área de Vinos y Licores esa es más interesante que tu área de verdes y asquerosos**

**R:claro pero recuerda que el vino es TINTO Y MARCA VALLEY SAUVIGNON …**\- finalice elevando más mí tono de voz conforme se iba alejando para ser escuchada, Santana solo elevó su brazo para mostrar su pulgar en señal de entendimiento sin ni siquiera voltear a verme

.

Después de más de 15 minutos con las verduras ahora me encontraba en el pasillo de vinos y licores en busca de Santana aunque claro, como lo esperé ella no estaba aquí, no me sorprendería si ella ya se habría ido dejándome con un montón de verduras que aún no tenía el lujo de pagar, de todas formas me tomé mí tiempo en esta área para observar cada repisa de vinos con suma atención hasta llegar a una marca que no pensé encontrar aquí

**R:J Adore **\- murmure al leer el estampado de la botella frente a mí... J'Adore el vino favorito de mis padres y no solo el de ellos sino que también el mío, no es que haya probado miles de vinos a mí corta edad y sepa cuál es el mejor, yo no era una profesional como mí padre Hiram, pero de los 4 que había probado este era mí preferido, los tres siempre los tomábamos en días especiales como en festejos ya sean cumpleaños, contratos de mis padres, logros personales, etc., etc... tampoco es que seamos una familia que bebé vino siempre, ni que mis padres fueron unos desobligados por dejarme beber, pues nunca me dejaban sobrepasar ni media copa, es solo que a veces las ocasiones lo requerían.

**disculpa señorita me podría decir el precio exacto de este vino **\- me dijo una señora a mí lado llamando mí completa atención

**R:¿perdón?**

**que si podría decirme el precio de esto **\- volvió a repetir mostrándome una botella de vino

**R:lo siento pero no sabría decirle **\- respondí sincera, tal vez no sabía el precio… pero espero que realmente no se quiera llevar ese vino, la señora frunció el ceño visualmente molesta y hasta ahora es cuando me di cuenta que era rubia, alguien de clase al parecer o eso me hizo pensar su abrigo Armani

**qué tipo de personas incompetentes trabajan aquí?... primero le pregunto a uno de esos muchachitos su mejor vino y solo me responde de lo más grosero no lo sé señora solo escoja uno y lléveselo y ahora usted ni siquiera me pueden decir el precio... **\- se quejó, desconcertada por el discurso mire a la señora y después al vino en sus manos sumida en mis pensamientos sin responder - **ni siquiera me está escuchando señorita...**

**R:uhm?**

**sabes que...? voy a ir con el gerente para que te despidan de este lugar **\- aseguro dispuesta a alejarse

**R:¿usted piensa que trabajo aquí? **\- pregunte cuando entendí su comentario

**por su puesto ¿no es asi?... tienes los colores de la tienda puestos **\- respondio señalando mí vestimenta, me mire a mí misma y efectivamente, yo traía un pantalón de Mezclilla azul marino y una camisa roja lo único en lo que cambiaba solo era el logo del lugar en el pecho de la camisa

**R:si bueno, en eso le doy la razón... pero yo no trabajo aquí**

**¿no? - **me cuestionó no muy segura solo pude asentir con mí sonrisa educada de siempre para mis mayores - **entonces creo que lo siento por... por lo que te dije**

**R:no se preocupe... y aunque no trabajé aquí tal vez yo pueda ayudarle**

**¿ayudarme?... tu sabes el precio de este vino?**

**R:no... pero usted dijo que estaba buscando el mejor vino del lugar no es así? **\- la señora asintió - **entonces si me permite yo puedo ayudarle**

**¿tu?... pero si eres una niña ¿qué vas a saber de vinos?**

**R:lo que mi padre el sommelier me enseñó**

**tu padre es sommelier?**\- asentí **¿y qué me dices de este? **\- pregunto haciendo referencia al que traía y como la expresión interna que puse desde que vi lo que traía, hice una pequeña mueca de desagrado negando con la cabeza

**R:con todo respeto... es el peor que puede tomar **\- asegure esperando que me creyera y para mí suerte la señora sonrió

**por eso mi marido es el que siempre viene a hacer este tipo de compras **respondió colocando la botella en una de las vitrinas **\- entonces señorita ¿cual me llevó?**

**R:¿tiene algún límite de precio? **\- cuestione observando las vitrinas para encontrar el indicado, la señora se veía con una buena escala social y una grande billetera pero era mejor asegurarse de que podría comprar cualquier vino sin importar el precio

**no, mi esposo invita... a todo eso ¿cómo te llamas?**

**R:Rachel mucho gusto **\- me presente como de costumbre, con un ligero pero seguro apretón de manos que la señora tomo gustosa

**J:que buena educación señorita, muy raro de ver por aquí... yo me llamó Judy**

.

Después de que ayude a la señora Judy con su vino volví a mí tarea de buscar a Santana la cual no apetecía en ningún lado, se me ocurrió buscarla en un lugar donde no me la imagine encontrarla, el área de juguetes, sabía que odiaba a los niños y en esta área abundaban, con cautela me acerque a ella que se encontraba en una esquina, creo que admirando un juguete al parecer… ¿una casa Barbie?

**R:¿te gusta? **\- pregunte llegando tras ella asomando mí rostro por su hombro para ver qué es lo que miraba, Santana dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa

**S:maldición Berry… ten cuidado pude haberlo tirado **\- ¿tirado?, me pregunte intentando mirar aún más por su hombro

**R:¿qué estás haciendo? **\- susurre mirando a mí alrededor cuando vi que en sus manos llevaba la botella de vino, pero aun peor fue que intentaba meterla en su abrigo

**S:que más voy estar haciendo... intentando que... esto entre **\- respondió pausada y entre gruñidos molestos por no encontrar la manera en que la botella no se notara en la ropa

**R:Santana tu madre nos dio el dinero suficiente para eso ¿porque no lo pagamos como las personas morales que somos y ya?**

**S:porque si no te das cuenta somos menores de edad y no nos lo van a dejar comprar**

**R:¿y tú idea más inteligente fue robarlo?**

**S:no veo que tú me des una... ahora párate frente a mí e intenta cerrar mí abrigo**

**R:claro **\- murmure fingiendo hacer lo que quería pero en lugar de cerrar el abrigo lo abrí más para poder meter mí mano y sacar la botella

**S:¿qué te pasa? **\- escupió molesta

**R:¿qué te pasa a ti?... como se te ocurre intentar hacer esto **\- riñe tomando mí canasta de verduras y meter el vino ahí comenzando a caminar con Santana tras mí - ¿**dónde dejaste el carro con lo demás?**

**S:cerca de las cajas... ¿dónde vas? **\- me detuve abrupta y volteé a ver a Santana

**R:toma **\- le entregue la canasta no sin antes tomar la botella con la mirada desencajada de la chica frente a mí - **ve a pagar todo esto y me esperas fuera y yo voy a buscar a un adulto que pueda comprarme esto ¿ok? **\- ella asintió sin comentar nada más, si ninguna discusión o un comentario de "ya lo había pensado", algo pasaba con Santana hoy o estaba siendo paranoica, no lo sé y este no era el momento de saberlo pues tenía que buscar a la señora Judy esperando que aún no se hubiera ido y ella podría ayudarme con la botella.

.

**S:¿te puedo preguntar algo? **– pregunto Santana casi en murmuro de la nada sorprendiéndome, llevábamos más de 10 min en el auto de camino a casa en completo silencio… la mayor parte de cuando nos quedamos a solas eso sucede, pero que me haya hablado no es lo que más me sorprendió si no que esta vez después de tanto tiempo Santana me hablo para preguntarme algo y no abrupta o exigiéndome una respuesta como siempre lo hacia o eso es lo que yo sentí en su pregunta…

**R:claro **– respondí mirándola desde mi asiento de acompañante a su lado, y aunque no supiera cual era su pregunta y no sabría si le respondería si se tratara de algo de mi vida el Londres afirme, ella asintió pero no dijo nada, no se si quería pensar bien su pregunta o atreverse a que eso sea lo que fuera, saliera de sus labios, asi que le di su tiempo

**S:Quinn **– dijo ella deteniéndose en una luz en rojo después de unos segundos de silencio, ¿Quinn? ¿Que tenia que ver ella conmigo?

**R:¿Quinn?... ¿Qué tie…**

**S:ella **– volvió a remarcar titubeante interrumpiéndome – **ella… te… agrada? **– finalizo casi con pesar

**R:¿agradar?... que… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? **– interrogue realmente confundida, de donde venia eso… tanto así le preocupaba que yo me acercara a su mejor amiga, ¿Qué Quinn aun no le contaba sobre nuestro "Trato"

**S:una que necesito saber **– replico apretando sus manos al volante, preferí no dar mas vueltas y responder sinceramente para no hacerla enojar ahora no tenia ganas de discutir y menos de algo tan trivial

**R:bueno… yo no lo se **– respondí cuando la luz en rojo cambio al verde

**S:¿no lo sabes? **– frunció el ceño girándose para mirarme

**R:eeh… Santana la luz cambio… **\- articule señalando hacia delante

**S:deja la luz que… **\- no termino porque los vehículos traseros comenzaron a hacer tocar sus claxons desesperados – **arrg **– gruño volviendo a tomar el volante y poner en marcha el auto hasta que llegamos a su casa lo cual no tomo mas de 2 minutos, se estaciono y se volvió a mirarme - **¿entonces?**

**R:entonces que?**

**S:Rachel no estoy para…**

**R:¿Rachel? **\- interrumpí y ella frunció el ceño

**S:eres una exagerada... ademas es asi te llamas ¿no? O es que ya te cambiaste el nombre a Hobbit oficialmente **– dijo sarcástica, recordándome con quien hablaba realmente

**R:no es… solo que creo que es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre estando a solas **\- explique y Santana rodo los ojos

**S:solo responde lo que te pregunte sobre Quinn **– concluyo

**R:bien **– suspire – **No lo se**

**S:Rachel **– escupió molesta

**R:No lo se **– volví a remarcar – **porque no la conozco realmente**

**S:¿no la conoces?... y lo que te ha hecho?, ¿como te trata? O es que no recuerdas la bebida de chocolate**

**R:si mal no recuerdo tu has hecho eso y mas**

**S:por supuesto **\- respondió con una sonrisa arrogante - **y es por eso que me odias pero que no…**

**R:¿Cuándo dije que te odio? **– la interrumpí

**S:no… no me odias? **– negué, porque realmente no la odiaba ¿Por qué? No lo se… pero no lo hacia – **pero..**

**R:Santana, **\- la interrumpí ya me había cansado de esta conversación -**Quinn no me agrada ni desagrada solo… solo me da igual **– asegure y ella sonrió asintiendo – **al igual que tu **– di por finalizado bajando del coche

**Casa López (PDV General)**

**M:muchas gracias por traer todo chicas **\- agradeció Maribel cuando Rachel y Santana entraban en la cocina con las últimas bolsas de la compra

**S:madre prácticamente me amenazaste si no iba**

**M:no seas exagerada Santy yo solo dije que no verías la televisión por unos días, eso no es amenaza**

**S:para mi si... y más si mañana van a transmitir el maratón de Modern Family**

**M:¿mañana? **\- Santana asintió tomando asiento en una de las sillas que estaban junto a la isla de la cocina y Rachel ayudaba a Maribel a guardar los víveres en la almacena - **no ibas a ir a ver a tu abuelita**

**S:hoy voy a ir a verla a ella pero a las 3:00**

**M:son 12:35 aun te da tiempo para comer algo y...**

**R:¿12:35? **\- interrumpió Rachel para asegurarse de la hora y Maribel asintió confundida - **lo siento pero tengo que irme **\- se disculpó camino a la salida de la cocina con la mirada de ambas López en ella

**M:¿irte?¿a dónde?**

**R:ahora, a tomar una ducha después tengo que ir al parque **\- respondió apresurada subiendo las escaleras, Maribel volteó a ver a Santana esperando una respuesta

**S:al parecer va a encontrarse con Quinn porque les tocó hacer una tarea juntas y como ella no sabe dónde vive **\- dijo sin importancia tomando una manzana del frutero y comenzó a devorarla

**M:y ¿porque no la llevas tú?**

**S:simple, no soy su chofer - **Santana mordió su manzana y continuo - **además no es suficiente que tenga que llevarla hoy a la casa de Puck **\- Maribel solo suspiro y siguió con lo que Rachel dejo

**M:Santana no hables con la boca llena**

**~/~/~/~**

**Quinn P.D.V**

**.**

**_¿Por qué no podemos vernos hoy Quinn? Los sábados siempre son de nosotras _**\- Escuché que Kitty se quejó mientras yo estaba literal, metida en mi armario buscando una camisa para cambiarme por segunda vez, pues cuando estaba apuntó de irme está gris que traía me dejo de parecer buena para traerla hoy o por al menos no ahorita tal vez lo haría en la reunión de Puck de esta noche

**Q:Kitty en primera no hay un nosotras ¿ok? **\- aclare, odiaba que Kitty hablara de un nosotras cuando ambas nunca pasamos de tal vez sol sábados juntas,

una: cuando mi madre nos descubrió intencionalmente, y remarcó INTENCIONALMENTE basándonos y solo fue para que ella dejara de molestarme con buscar un novio, cosa que no sirvió de nada porque al día siguiente llevó a casa al hijo de una de sus mejores amigas para una cita a ciegas

Dos: cuando volví a llamar a Kitty para volver a intentar el primer plan y que mi madre entendiera que no quería un novio, pero claro fallo porque en su lugar llegó Santana y la corrió de mí casa

Tres: la misma Kitty me sorprendió en mi casa el último fin de semana de vacaciones y aunque solo fueron 5 minutos que nos besamos... bueno retracto que ella me besaba creo que esa también contaba ¿no?

Y creo que también hubo una cuarta pero no lo recuerdo bien...

**_sabes a lo que me refiero_**

**Q:no, no lo sé y no me importa**

**_vamos Quinn yo puedo aparecer en 15 minutos ahí y..._**

**Q:que no Kitty **\- la interrumpí cuando encontré una playera negra perfecta para combinar con mi look Punk - **tengo cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo tu deberías de ponerte a hacer tu tarea o algo**

**_tarea? Es sábado por la tarde Quinn, no soy una nerd_**

**Q:bueno pues has otra cosa **\- sugerí sin interés mientras me miraba en el espejo para arreglar mi cabello, aunque siempre al final lo dejaba como si estuviera descuidado o despeinado me gustaba darle ese toque, muy diferente al peinado perfectamente peinado que siempre tenía antes

**_¿otra cosa Quinn? Sabes que los sábados los apartó para ti y para..._**

**Q:shh **\- silencie cuando escuche algo en la planta baja

**\- ¡JUDYYY! - **di un suspiro largo cuando escuché que el grito provenía de mi padre me aparte del espejo para tomar mi celular y quitarle el altavoz

**Q:me tengo que ir Kitty**

**_Quinn que diabl... _**\- fue lo último que escuché del teléfono antes de colgar

**\- JUDYY ¿DONDE ESTAS? - **antes de bajar tomé mi chaleco de mezclilla con estoperoles de la cama y mis llaves del automóvil de la cómoda estuve apuntó de buscar mis llaves de la casa por toda mi habitación cuando no las vi a simple vista pero después recordé dejarlas abajo el problema ahora es que no sabía exactamente donde **\- Quinn ¿dónde está tu madre? **\- mi padre me pregunto mientras yo buscaba mis llaves en la sala malditas ¿dónde se metieron? comencé a buscar bajo los sillones sin éxito

**Q:fue a la reunión de mujeres de la caridad **\- Las mujeres de la caridad como odiaba a esas mujeres siempre creyéndose las mujeres más bondadosas del mundo cuando solo eran señoras que se reunían cada vez que podían solo para beber y hablar mal de las demás mujeres que no estaban en su horrible grupo, desde que mi madre se unió me pregunto ¿porque diablos ella las soporta cuando antes ambas pensábamos igual de ellas

**Ru:¿otra vez?**

**Q:sip**

**Ru:¿y tú que buscas?**

**Q:mis llaves de la casa**

**Ru:estan en la mesa de la cocina **\- deje de buscar cuando escuché eso, feliz de poder irme ya lo antes posible, sabía que mi padre ya se iba a trabajar pero últimamente no me gustaba estar con el tanto tiempo a solas.

**Q:¿y la corbata? **\- pregunte cuando pase junto a el para ir directo a la cocina, apuesto que por eso buscaba a mi madre.

**Ru:por eso estaba buscando a tu madre **\- Bingo, yo solo asentí sin decir nada más segura de que tenía la mirada de mi padre clavada en la nuca, desde que me visto de esta manera él siempre me mira de una manera extraña entre repulsión, miedo y decepción - **Quinn -** me llamó de una manera tan fría que sabía que algo malo venía en camino

**Q:ujum **\- murmure sin ganas de decir una palabra cuando sentí su presencia en la cocina, tomé mis llaves rápidamente y ya que estaba ahí de pasó un refrigerio en forma de bolsa de galletas para el camino

**Ru:cuando te vas a Quitar esa facha de drogadicta callejera y ser una verdadera Fabray como lo era Frannie **\- lo sabía... sabía que algo como eso es lo que me iba a decir, desde siempre me ha comparado con ella y no sabe cuánto lo odiaba... o es que tal vez si y lo hacía a propósito... eso no me sorprendería - **ella siempre ha sido el orgullo de esta familia y pensé que tu ibas a serlo de igual forma, para tomar su lugar... pero al parecer me equivoqué **\- me congele, nunca podía ante esas palabras nunca podía ante algo que decía Russel Fabray... y menos si lo decía de esa manera tan fría, vacía y triste, el dio un fuerte suspiro casi como si de un resoplido se tratase para terminar de hundirme más en este abismo de sentimientos que no sabía cómo describir -** me decepcionas Quinn ni para eso sirves**\- de alguna forma encontré fuerzas para caminar y salir de ahí aun con la mirada del clavada en mí, salí de la casa dejando un portazo tras de mí y subí a mi auto antes de que el viera las lágrimas correr por mi rostro.

.

Llegar al parque no me llevó demasiado tiempo como lo hubiera deseado, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo cada vez que alguna interacción más allá de un buenos días o un buen provecho de mi padre sucedía, porque de eso últimamente no venía nada más bueno... pero tampoco quería dejar a Rachel esperar en el parque tanto tiempo, sabía que en la escuela no podía tratarla de buena manera sin que Santana no me dijera nada al respecto... pero ¿porque no hoy?, aunque sea solo un día sin discutir con ella... por al menos que hoy alguien tuviera un buen día, aunque de sobra sabía que ella junto a Santana no tenía los mejores, hoy yo no ayudaría a empeorar su día... así que decidida hacerlo, bajé de mi vehículo para ir al lugar indicado intentando olvidar las palabras de mi padre

Cuando llegué al árbol indicado mire a mi alrededor en busca de Rachel que al parecer aun no llegaba, así que tomé asiento bajo el árbol apoyando mi espalda en el tronco con mi vista en el pasto

**_me decepcionas Quinn ni para eso sirves_**

**Q:¡Maldición! **\- gruñí hundiendo mi rostro en mis manos por las palabras que aun rodeaban mi mente, necesitaba sacarlas de ahí, no quería que me afectarán pero él tenía una gran poder emocional en mí, por supuesto él era mi padre, el que alguna vez en su vida me dijo

**_Quinn, eres lo que más amo y mi orgullo_**

Para después cambiarlo por su hirientes palabras ¿que había cambiado?... solo años, decisiones, meses y decepciones...

**R:¿Quinn? **\- escuché la voz de Rachel, sorprendiéndome al encontrarla frente mi de cuclillas cuando levante mi vista - **¿estás bien? **\- yo asentí

**Q:si... yo solo... no dormí bien **\- me excuse por si mis ojos aún estaban rojos y no dar más explicaciones, ella asintió no sé si muy convencida pero no pregunto nada más, en su lugar ella me sonrió pero yo sin ánimos de regresar la sonrisa desvié la mirada hacia mi lado izquierdo - **¿nos vamos?**

**R:¿te puedo contar algo? **\- me pregunto sin responder a la mía, yo solo me encogí de hombros sin voltear a verla... sé que me había dicho que tenía que tratarla bien hoy pero me era muy difícil con mis ánimos bajos - **cuando venía hacia aquí pase por el área de las canchas de basquetbol mientras atendía una llamada y de la nada un balón me golpeó **\- la oí contar, ella tomo asiento a mi lado derecho continuando con su anécdota - **un chico no más de 2cm más alto que yo se acercó a mí para disculparse y yo acepte las disculpas apresurada por llegar aquí, pero el chico comenzó a caminar junto a mi comenzando a según el coquetear conmigo **\- ella río al decir esto pero yo ni siquiera aparte mi vista de mi izquierda - **le dije que dejara de hacerlo y que no aceptaría su invitación a comer a un lugar llamado yoghi Pizza o algo así **\- cuando escuché el lugar de la invitación me volví a verla, ella solo miraba hacia el frente con una sonrisa, estuve apuntó de hacer lo mismo al sentir pena por el chico y el lugar más patético de intento de cita, ese lugar siempre estaba lleno de niños la mayor parte del tiempo, claro era una pizzería infantil - **el chico siguió insistiendo hasta que dije que si **\- ¿qué?... ¿enserio acepto?, me pregunte a mí misma sorprendida por que la insistencia del chico sirviera - **claro, solo lo hice para quitármelo de encima... aunque después pasó por mi ir, tal vez haría un buen amigo y no ser una persona descortés por dejarlo plantado, después el pregunto mi edad y cuando lo supo me dijo oh... ya no quiero salir contigo eres muy vieja**

**Q:¿Qué?... ¿enserio te dijo eso? **\- cuestione y ella asintió... ¿qué clase de tipo era ese? Con tácticas tan estúpidas de conquista, todas de un gran patán

**R:ofendida por el insulto le pregunte el suyo y dios **\- ella río incrédula - **y me dijo tengo 13 años señora **\- término y volvió a reír ahora yo junto a ella

**Q:¿13?... jaja... por un momento creí que se trataba de un gran idiota**

**R:yo igual pero al parecer el solo era un niño muy alto y yo una joven muy pequeña **\- comento haciéndome reír aún más, no lo sé, me encantaba que ella supiera reírse de sí misma

**Q:esas cosas solo te pasan a ti**

**R: a mí defensa su estatura me confundió hasta a ti te hubiera confundido y hubieras salido con el**

**Q:no lo creo **\- negué con una sonrisa segura de no hacerlo - **y menos si solo era 2 centímetros más grande que tu...**

**R:¿porque tan segura?**

**Q:porque no salgo con nadie más pequeño que yo... eso sería extraño**

**R:tal vez **\- respondió poniéndose de pie repentinamente - **ahora sí nos podemos ir, ya desahogue mi pesar **\- dijo teatral, yo asentí poniéndome de igual manera estando de acuerdo.

**Q:dramática **– comente caminando junto a ella

**R:si **– acepto orgullosa.

* * *

**Heeey!... aqui de nuevo, se que dije que este ep seria en casa de Quinn**

**y lo fue pero era muy lago asi que decidi hacerlo en dos la otra actualizacion**

**ahora si sera en la casa Fabray... en fin...**

**¿ya vieron Glee 6x10?... pobre Sue u.u ¿no? (o soy a la unica que le dio lastimita)**

**(bueno tampoco voy a decir mucho si no lo han visto)**

**[*SPOILER, LEER BAJO SU RESP* ****pero que me dicen de las fotos de Rachel en el 6x12 ¿creo?**

**donde Rach esta embarzada... me quede con cara de WTF... ¿cuando fue Quinn?¿en tres episodios pudiste?**

**:D... LOl ntc**

**Pdt:Disculpa si hay una o mas faltas de orgtografia y disfrutalo**

**Grecka fuera, Paz :3**


	12. Chapter 11: Si mi sonrisa mostrara

**Capítulo 11:Si mi sonrisa mostrara el fondo de mi alma...**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX**

* * *

**PDV Quinn**

El viaje a mí casa fue un poco más silencioso, me di cuenta que Rachel solo miraba tres cosas seguidas durante el viaje, la carretera a una lado de su ventana, su teléfono celular como si una llamada importante esperara... se que es estúpido pero desde que la conocí hay veces en las que me gustaría ser ese vampiro que hace unos años atrás todas las chicas amaban solo para leer su mente, es solo que era tan misteriosa... la mayoría de las veces que la miraba por casualidad en la escuela ya fuese en el salón de clases, la cafetería esperando en la fila de los alimentos, en su casilla buscando un libro sea donde fuese que tuviera un momento a solas, parecía que Rachel tenía unos segundos en los que se perdía en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo sin moverse hasta que soltaba un corto suspiro y la desviación de su vista… justo como lo hacía en este instante… tal vez nunca sabría qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza cuando hacia eso, no obstante había algo de lo que estaba segura que quería y no era necesario leer su mente y eso eran mí bolsa de galletas que estaban en el tablero de mí auto, se las ofrecí a un principio pero ella las rechazo a su manera educada después de otras pequeñas miradas y en una luz en rojo las tomé y las abrí para después tomar una llevándola a mí boca y todo con la atenta mirada de ella, cuando la luz en rojo cambio a verde se las di solo con un solo comentario **"cómelas, no quiero que se desperdicien" **no sé si eso sonó grosero o como una orden y espero que no lo haya tomado de esa manera, pero me alegro ver que ella las comía, sinceramente no sé porque había tomado esas galletas sin ni siquiera tener hambre pero me alegro de haberlo hecho.

Cuando llegamos a mí casa no pude evitar sentirme algo nerviosa hace tiempo que no traía a un invitado que no pasará de Santana... y bueno Kitty pero ella nunca me preocupo creo que ni contaba, tampoco es que antes invitará a demasiada gente, tal vez a solo muchas porristas y jugadores de fútbol solo personas que no me interesaba en lo absoluto, además también temía que mi padre aun siguiera en casa o que mi madre se le ocurriera llegar temprano y si ese era el caso, espero que este un poco sobria... con esos pensamientos en mí cabeza y con la caminata más pesada y lenta que pude sin verme extraña nos acercamos a la entrada.

**Q: pasa** – invite haciéndome a un lado de la puerta para que lo hiciera, cuando ambas ya estábamos dentro la dirigí hacia la sala - **siéntate si quieres... yo voy a la cocina por un vaso de agua este clima me da un poco de sed y... bueno, ¿quieres uno? u otra cosa? **\- Rachel solo me miro y negó - **ok... entonces ahora vuelvo**

¿sed?... ¿sed? De donde había salido mí sed si ni siquiera hace calor... bueno tal vez llorar me deshidrato ¿no?... termine mis 2 vasos de agua y salí de la cocina esperando encontrar a Rachel sentada en el sillón pero no fue así... ella estaba de pie en uno de los ventanales de la casa viendo hacia la nada, sumida en sus pensamiento supongo, y otra vez lo digo, me encantaría saber qué es lo que piensa, que es lo que pasa por su mente cuando se aísla del mundo de esa manera, que es lo que sucede ahí dentro mientras ella juguetea con una de sus pulseras de la mano izquierda, que es lo que lleva su mente cuando da ese pequeño suspiro contenido... pero ni siquiera me atrevo a preguntárselo porque ni siquiera su amiga soy... simplemente soy una conocida en su vida con la que tiene que hacer un trabajo de escuela para después ni ser eso.

Carraspeé un poco para llamar su atención, Rachel al instante volteó y después sonrió apenada.

**R:lo siento... es... tu casa es linda Quinn** \- dijo titubeante

**Q:gracias... entonces ¿subimos? Creo que mí recámara serviría mejor que estar aquí**

**R:claro **\- respondió tomando su carpeta del sillón, esa carpeta... cada vez que veía como traía, abría, cerraba, introducía y acomodada hojas en esa carpeta todo gritaba ORDEN... muchas veces Santana me decía que quería robársela pero al parecer Rachel difícilmente la soltaba ¿porque?, no lo sé, tal vez tenía algo demasiado importante tal vez el verdadero código Da Vinci o el mapa para encontrar Atlántidas, el verdadero final de LOST y no la porquería que se transmitió en televisión... o, o yo estaba siendo muy imaginativa.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mí recámara sin pensarlo mucho la abrí y me introduje sin ni siquiera voltear a ver su reacción ya que aún conservaba mí habitación como cuando era una porrista y nada tenía que ver con mí Look Punk/rudo que traía, realmente no quería ver su rostro de burla cuando viera mis trofeos en aquella estantería que mi padre mismo puso cuando gané mí primer campeonato de porristas, o las múltiples fotos con mis ex·s que mi madre pegaba en mis paredes de cada baile al que iba, o mí otra estantería llena de libros como la gran nerd lectora que era... o, o tal vez solo vería mí guitarra que estaba en una de las esquinas de mí recámara... como lo hacía en este instante.

**R:¿tocas la guitarra? **\- pregunto aun con su mirada en ella yo asentí al principio pero recordé que no me estaba mirando

**Q:si, un poco, **\- respondí buscando mí libreta de la materia por mí recámara - **lo poco que Puck pudo enseñarme cuando estábamos juntos... ¿y tú?**

**R:no, ósea siempre quise aprender pero siempre lo posponía y cuando quise tomarlo enserio me vine a vivir a Lima**

**Q:nunca es tarde para empezar **\- comenté al mismo tiempo que encontré mí libreta y fui a la cama a sentarme, Rachel aún no se movía de su lugar pero aun así asintió con una pequeña sonrisa

**R:si, tal vez le pida a Puck que me enseñe algo**

**Q:Ó... tal vez yo pueda ayudarte **\- murmure apartando mí vista de ella, sabía que fue un comentario estúpido... yo misma le había dicho que se alejara de mí antes de esta tarea... sabía que después de terminar esto ambas seguiríamos con lo acordado, ningún contacto más a allá del de compañeras

**R:tal vez **\- respondió en un suspiro apartándose de la guitarra para tomar la silla de mí escritorio, la colocó frente a mí y tomo asiento abriendo su carpeta sin decir nada más, al parecer ella pensaba lo mismo, el silencio fue algo incómodo a partir de mí comentario pero para mí suerte no fue tan largo como pensé cuando ella lo rompió tomando una hoja de sus notas - **como lo dije en nuestra última conversación sobre la tarea tengo un tema que tal vez le interese a la señora Smith... sé que muchos no han tocado este tema y los que lo tocaron no lo hicieron de la forma más acertada, por así decirlo, con múltiples investigaciones y...**

**Q:¿múltiples investigaciones? **\- interrumpí cuestionándola pues realmente quería saber eso

**R:si, múltiples investigaciones, fuentes secretas que quisieron quedar anónimas **\- se hizo la sospechosa

**Q:¿enserio?**

**R:no, solo fueron Kurt y Finn... pero como decía esas investigaciones me llevaron a esto **\- Rachel me entrego su hoja en manos incitándome a leerlo

Así que lo hice, la hoja estaba llena de puntos referentes del tema en una gráfica de corcheas y con algunos asteriscos en puntos más importantes, pero era mucho para leer así que solo me fui por el título

**Q:Problemas y depresiones de la mano con la adolescencia... ¿que... qué clase de tema es este?**

**R:ahí está **\- dijo con un ánimo repentino saltando de su asiento

**Q:¿ahí está qué?**

**R:piensalo Quinn... el viernes te pregunte lo que se te venía a la mente con la palabra adolescencia y era moda, acné, etc., etc... pero esas son cosas triviales... hay una cosa a la que un adolescente no le gusta hablar y más con los adultos ¿cuál es? **\- me pregunto mirándome esperando una respuesta... "hay una cosa a la que un adolescente no le gusta hablar y más con los adultos ¿cuál es?" ¿cuál es?... lo pensé, que es de lo que no me gusta hablar y menos con mis padres

**Q:mis relaciones? **\- respondí dudosa, ella asintió incitándome a continuar - **uhm... problemas en la escuela... sentimientos, uff... no se Rachel muchas cosas**

**R:con eso está bien... **\- aseguro volviendo a tomar asiento -** ahora ya que no puedes hablar de eso con algún adulto ya sea un maestro, un profesional o hasta tus padres ya que son adultos ¿con quién vas? ¿A quién le confías tus secretos o problemas?**

a Frannie - **a Santana? **– respondí dudosa

**R:y que es Santana en tu vida?**

**Q:Rachel porque no me dices cuál es tu punto **\- resople poniéndome de pie cansada de tantas vueltas y no solo de eso, si no que ahora también estamos hablando de Santana, sé que Rachel no lo notaba pero me estaba incomodando, Santana es mi amiga y la quiero, pero de alguna manera hablar de ella con Rachel no me gustaba

**R:vamos Quinn íbamos bien, solo responde eso**

**Q:bien... **\- suspire - **Santana es mi amiga**

**R:ok... ahora toma asiento de nuevo **\- me dijo palmeando mi asiento en la cama, así que lo hice - **yo igual soy una adolescente así que igual se me complica confiar en los adultos y el 75 % de los adolescentes preferimos confiar en personas de nuestra misma edad que en el mejor experto de vida que son los adultos**

**Q:al punto Rachel**

**R:Quinn, el punto está en tus narices**

**Q:lo siento pero no lo veo**

**R:ok... como dice el título hablaremos de los problemas y de las depresiones de los adolescente... puesto que todos las pasamos, ya sea por romper con tu pareja, reprobar una materia, pelea con tus amigos e infinidades de problemas que tiene un adolescente... escucha esto "los adolescentes no hablan por sí mismos"… cierto? **– asentí en automático para que continuara -** pero que pasa si nosotros hablamos por ellos, no mejor aún... porque no hablamos con ellos... ese sería como nuestro eslogan... ¿qué piensas? **\- finalizó con un gran ánimo, nunca la había visto así desde que la conocí al parecer está tarea si la motivo... ¿que pienso?... su idea era realmente original, muy pocas personas en la escuela tocaban ese tema y muy bien lo dijo Rachel "los adolescentes no hablan por sí mismos" eso estaba bien, el problema es ¿nosotras podremos hablar con ellos?

**Q:pienso que... dijiste como mil veces la palabra adolescente**

**R:Quinn esto es enserio **\- gimió

**Q:ok, ok... tu idea me parece realmente grandiosa**

**R:¿en realidad piensas eso? O es solo que tu no pensaste nada**

**Q:¿tenía que pensar en algo?... bueno, yo... ehh**

**R:estaba bromeando... **\- interrumpió mí patético balbuceo tomando la hoja que me había dado y volvió a meterla en su carpeta - **yo fui la que te dije que ya tenía algo así que es mí culpa**

**Q:si lo es **\- bromé y ella solo sonrió asintiendo.

Hay algo que tengo que admitir que admiro pero a la vez detesto demasiado de Rachel desde que la conocí y esa es su capacidad de darle una sonrisa a todos incluyendo a la misma Santana y ami después de lo que le hacíamos, muchas veces presencie los saludos que Rachel le daba a mi amiga por los pasillos con una gran sonrisa que Santana solo correspondía con un insulto, en mi vida había conocido a una persona tan risueña como ella o tan masoquista puesto a que no se si sabía que Santana odiaba ese detalle de ella y lo practicaba a propósito

**R:¿Qué sucede? **– cuestiono cuando al parecer no dejaba de verla

**Q:nada es… nada, lo siento… **\- me disculpe desviando la vista al suelo

**R:¿Por qué?**

**Q:por mirarte así**

**R:¿Cómo? **– dijo divertida cruzando las piernas apoyados los brazos sobre ellas y el mentón en mano

**Q:yo no lo se… solo así… **\- intente explicarme, y ahí estaba de nuevo Rachel, sonriendo – **deja de sonreír **– resople fingiendo molestia

**R:lo siento **– intento ponerse seria sin éxito - **es solo que es obvio que quieres preguntarme algo pero algo no te lo permite**

**Q:estas equivocada**

**R:solo dilo**

**Q:yo no quiero preguntarte nada **– me cruce de brazos

**R:bien, **\- sonrió - **entonces podemos cont…**

**Q:¿Por qué siempre estas sonriendo?**

**R:¿Qué?**

**Q: Ósea creo que ya todos sabemos que tu vida es la felicidad absoluta pero creo que hay personas que puede ver detestable que sonrías todo el tiempo ¿no?**

**R:¿para ti es detestable?**

**Q:en absoluto **– acepte – Rachel me miro atenta por unos segundos antes de responder y sonreír aún más grande

**R:Si mi sonrisa mostrara el fondo de mi alma mucha gente al verme sonreír lloraría conmigo**

**Q:eso que quiere decir?**

**R:algo dicho por Kurt Cobain y…bueno, solo digo que si un hombre como el que sufrió demasiadas cosas en su vida y no solo el, si no que mas personas ahí afuera que han tenido menos, igual o hasta peores sufrimientos que el aun tienen una sonrisa**

**Q:el era famoso, tenia que hacerlo**

**R: no es así Quinn **– negó poniéndose de pie y caminar hacia la ventana cruzada de brazos – **hace unos meses atrás caminaba por una de las calles de Londres y mire a una mujer en la acera que era una pordiosera conocida de ese lugar y era la primera vez que yo le prestaba atención, **\- comenzó algún tipo de relato con la mirada fuera dela ventana – **pase más de 5 años por esas calles y nunca me detuve ni para darle un dólar hasta ese dia… tal vez nunca le preste demasiada atención pero se que tenia un hijo o eso supuse cuando recuerdo haberlos visto una vez a ambos ahí, cuando me acerque y le di algo de dinero ella me sonrió y me lo agradeció sin embargo yo no sonreí y… le pregunte por su hijo… ella me dijo… que hace unas semanas… atrás había… fallecido **– en este punto de la historia la voz de Rachel se oía algo quebrada, temía que comenzara a llorar y estuve a punto de detenerla pero de la nada se recompuso – **le dije que porque ella sonreía ante eso… ella me dijo que ahora sabia que el estaba en un lugar mejor… con dios**

**Q:Rachel yo…**

**R:la sonrisa de ella, **\- me interrumpió dándose la vuelta para mirarme con una nueva sonrisa -** la de Kurt y la de miles de personas nunca cayeron ante tales sufrimientos… ¿porque los demás no pueden hacerlo? O… ¿simplemente porque no yo? **– explico sin borrar su sonrisa yo solo asentí en entendimiento y sorprendida ante su forma tan positiva de pensar, no sé si alguna vez yo podría llegar a ser así pero sin embargo personas como ella hacían falta en el mundo

**Q:creo que… deberíamos de continuar **– dije cuando no estaba segura de que mas decir, sin embargo ella asintió y volvio a tomar asiento, enn ese momento escuche que alguien tocaba el timbre de la puerta principal de mi casa de forma desesperada – **ahora vuelvo **– me excuse para ir a ver quién era.

.

**Q:¿Puck?... que haces aquí**

**P:a mí también me da gusto verte Quinn **\- respondió adentrándose a mí casa sin permiso, y no es que me importara pero... ¿porque ahora?

**Q:pregunte... ¿qué haces aquí? **\- volví a cuestionar cuando lo vi sentado de lo más cómodo en el sillón

**P:necesito que me ayudes con esto **\- respondió tirando unas hojas de libreta en la mesita de la sala

**Q:¿qué es esto? **\- tomé las hojas y me senté a un lado de él empezando a hojearlas

**P:mí tarea, Finn me las dio para...**

**Q:para? **\- incite a que continuará cuando se quedó callado empezando a olfatear como si fuera un perro - **¿qué haces?**

**P:tu casa **\- susurro poniéndose de pie - **huele diferente**

**Q:¿diferente?**

**P:perfume**

**Q:¿perfume?... de qué demonios hablas... hey Puck ¿a dónde vas? **\- me levante lo más rápido que pude y lo tomé del brazo antes de que subiera

**P:está arriba ¿cierto?**

**Q:¿quién?**

**P:ella... mí princesa sexy judía**

**Q:¿tú qué?**

**P:mí princesa...**

**Q:escuché eso Puck pero, ¿de quién...**

**R:hey Quinn **\- interrumpió Rachel de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras, pude ver la sonrisa que puso Puck cuando la vio pero fui más rápido que él y me adelante a subir

**Q:¿qué sucede?**

**R:lamento interrumpir pero alguien llama a tu celular insistentemente y tal vez podría ser algo importante, hola Noah**

**P:hola Rachel **\- respondió mí amigo subiendo las escaleras para llegar a nosotras

**Q:está bien regresemos**

**R:¿no quieres estar sola?... digo por si es algo importante y**

**Q:no importa vamos **\- asegure, ella asintió y me siguió de regreso a la recámara pero ahora con Puck acompañándonos

Por supuesto, tenía que ser Kitty, mi celular tenía más de 6 llamas perdidas de ella, así que no le tomé demasiada importancia y solo le mande un texto diciendo que estaba ocupada.

**R:el tema de ambos no es tan difícil Noah **\- escuché que Rachel comento cuando salí del baño

**P:eso Finn debería de saberlo, el solo me dio estas hojas y no me dijo que hacer **\- respondió desinteresado recostado en mí cama mientras Rachel leía los apuntes que Finn le dio - **entonces Quinn ¿quién era eh? Un nuevo pretendiente?**

**Q:no, solo era mi madre **\- Puck asintió sin ningún otro comentario hacia a mí y solo con la mirada en Rachel - **entonces... ¿piensas que te hagamos la tarea? **\- interrumpí cualquier pensamiento que Puck tuviera mientras observaba a Rachel, el negó y se acomodó en la cama para ahora quedar sentado

**P:solo quiero que me expliquen de que va... o si pueden ayudarme con un tema **\- estuve a punto de protestar ¿ayudarlo en su tarea?... No, que lo hiciera el solo, no obstante Rachel tenía otra idea

**R:"La naturaleza" tiene muchos puntos importantes del cual hablar Noah, desde el vegetativo donde entran las plantas, árboles, lugares, etc. o el animal que va de insectos, mamíferos, ovíparos y hasta humanos, es cosa de solo escoger el que sientan que es el más apropiado y cómodo para ustedes... **\- explicó

**P:si bueno ¿y cómo se cuál es el apropiado?**

**R:de eso tienes que ponerte de acuerdo con Finn, pero muéstrale el punto referente del cual tú quieras hablar**

**P:Y si ninguno me interesa?**

**Q: Hay Pucherean por favor! - **interrumpí su conversación, Puck realmente me estaba cansando, ¿cómo podía ser tan flojo? Y claro que sé que es un flojo, muchas veces trabajé con él y todas las tareas siempre fueron terminadas por mí - **por una vez en tu vida de estudiante haz la tarea por ti**

**P:que... me es más fácil para mí que me digan que es lo que debo de investigar que pensarlo por mí mismo**

**Q:claro que si **\- ironice - **eso lo sé de ante mano... pero no puedes venir aquí a interrumpirnos, también tenemos tarea que hacer**

**P:bueno disculpa por pensar que mi amiga me ayudaría...**

**R:ambos ¿pueden tranquilizarse? **\- interrumpió Rachel tranquila desde su lugar sin mirarnos, si no que leyendo las notas de la hojas de Puck - **Quinn **\- llamó mi atención pues yo estaba intentando fulminar a Puck con la mirada

**Q:¿qué?**

**R:solo ayudamos a escoger el tema de Noah y ya ¿sí? **\- cuestionó con una mirada implorante al igual que Puck

**Q:bien **\- murmure tomando asiento a un lado de mi amigo que sonrió agradecido.

Tardamos más de lo previsto ayudando a Puck, pero explicarle no había sido sencillo, después de 30 minutos el eligió la Naturaleza Salvaje, así que Rachel le ayudó para que el pudiera explicar su tema hacia Finn y lo tomaran en cuenta y aunque tuvimos discusiones por parte de Puck y mia, y algunos temas imposibles de entender para Puck terminamos la parte de ayudar a Puck, el problema es que el aún no se iba.

**P:entonces Quinn le dijo a Finn que estaba embarazada **\- los tres estábamos en el suelo de mí habitación sentados con Puck en medio de nosotras - ...**y él le creyó pero después yo hable con Finn para decirlo que yo era el padre, por supuesto se molestó así que corto con Quinn y ya no quiso ser mí amigo y todo porque Quinn pensó que estaba embarazada **\- término de contar Puck, no sé en qué momento terminamos hablando de mí pero realmente me estaba molestando, Rachel no tenía que saber eso, no es que tal vez no se enterara de otra forma ya que todos en la escuela lo sabían, pero no en mí presencia. Rachel no comento nada, ella solo asintió sin expresiones en su rostro, no sé si shockeada por la historia o solo estaba siendo educada y realmente no le importaba nada de eso - **al principio cuando supimos que fue una falsa alarma fue aliviane pero después me puse a pensar lo genial que sería tener un hijo con Quinn**

**Q:¿qué? **\- pregunte sorprendida, eso nunca me lo había comentado, él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

**P:dime si no hubiera sido lindo Quinn, un pequeño Puckermanan/Fabray **\- ¿hablaba enserio?..., Rachel solo sonrió sin decir nada, no sé si fue como una clase de burla o realmente pensaba como Puck

**Q:no sé porque estamos hablando de esto **\- murmure poniéndome de pie

**P:oh.. vamos Quinn... o tu dime Rach... ¿no crees que eso sería lindo? **\- ambos nos volteamos a ver a Rachel cuestionado lo que pensaba

**R:no lo sé supongo **\- se encogió de hombros y ninguno quito la mirada de ella, necesitaba saber más de ese "supongo" - **bueno, teniendo en cuenta que tu Noah eres atractivo **\- comento haciendo sonreír petulante a Puck, yo solo rodé los ojos y me aleje de ambos directo al baño - **y Quinn es la chica más linda que eh visto... supongo que sería lindo **\- espera..., me detuve en mí camino hacia mí objetivo, ella dijo "la chica más linda que ha visto" Ok... esa sí que no me la esperaba...

**P:ya ves Quinn**

**Q:es un comentario inválido **\- murmure adentrándome al baño de mí recámara, necesitaba estar ahí a solas, necesitaba refrescarme un poco el rostro para despabilarme después de enterarme que Puck considero tener un hijo conmigo, algo extremadamente raro por cierto, y que ahora al parecer Rachel me consideraba la chica más linda que había visto, ¿pues en que parte de Londres vivía? O ¿Por qué diablos sus palabras estaban influyéndome? Muchas veces en mi vida me habían dicho lo linda que era, Finn me lo dijo miles de veces, Puck aún más… y de mas chicos en mi vida… y no solo ellos si no que también chicas, las porristas me lo decían cada mañana cuando yo era su capitana, hasta la misma Santana me lo había dicho una vez…necesitaba apartar esas palabras dichas por Rachel antes de volverme loca y preguntarle por qué dijo eso.

.

**"¡Sal de ahí Quinn!" **\- escuché que Puck llamaba desde afuera, ya llevaba más de 15 minutos aquí metida pero después de refrescarme un poco y cuando estuve a punto de salir recibí un mensaje de Santana

**_"¿Qué haces?"_**

**_Santana._**

Es lo único que decía ¿Qué haces?... ¿Qué voy a estar haciendo?, ella sabía que Rachel estaría aquí y lo lógico sería tarea, así que eso es lo que tenía que responderle "Estoy haciendo tarea"", pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente para Santana... así que SI, aquí estoy, más de 10 minutos pensando en que responder.

**P:Quinn **\- intento de nuevo con unos toques en la puerta -** Ya me voy y quiero ir al baño **\- al fin, pensé, oprimí la tecla enviar de mí celular y salí del baño

**Q:hay muchos baños en esta casa por si no lo recuerdas**

**P:no quería dejar a Rachel sola **\- comento antes de adentrarse al baño apresurado,

**Q:claro, como si alguien se la fueran a robar o algo **\- murmure para mí misma buscándola por mí habitación, Rachel estaba en mi escritorio al parecer escribiendo, me acerque a ella con sumo cuidado, al parecer sin notarme llegué tras ella y me asome por su hombro izquierdo, aún seguía con la tarea y yo perdiendo mí tiempo en el baño con un estúpido mensaje de Santana **\- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? **\- susurre intentando no asustarla

**R:por ahora no, ya voy a terminar con esta parte **\- respondió sin dejar de escribir, es cuando noté que estaba copiando de otra libreta - **espero que no te moleste pero tomé tu libreta del año pasado **\- se disculpó al notar mí mirada -** algo de aquí ayuda mucho **\- yo me volví a verla aun en mí posición tras ella y es cuando me di cuenta que había dejado de escribir y que mí distancia con ella era demasiado corta… me aleje de inmediato sin prestar demaciada atención a mis nervios repentinos

**Q:está bien** \- respondo cuando estuve sentada en mí cama intentando ignorar la mirada de Rachel sobre mi - **entonces... yo voy hacer algo o seré el Puck del equipo**

**R:estuve viendo tu caligrafía **\- comento tomando mí libreta en manos comenzando a hojearla - **es muy linda**

**Q:gracias... pero la pregu...**

**R:a eso voy Quinn **\- me interrumpió

**Q:bueno yo no tengo la culpa de que hables como una empresaria a punto de cerrar un trato o una abogada a punto de condenar a alguien**

**R:gracias**

**Q:eso no fue un cumplido**

**R:como sea... como te digo me gusta tu letra y quiero que hagas una pancarta de lo que vamos a hablar**

**Q:¿pancarta?... Rachel esto no es una exposición**

**R:pues la va ser... **respondió dándome la espalda volviendo a su escritura

**Q:bien **\- resople sin decir nada más dejándome caer sobre mí cama con mis manos tras mí cabeza y la mirada al techo - **¿puedo preguntarte algo? **– pregunte después de unos segundos en silencio

**R:ujum**

**Q:es... ¿es cierto lo que dijiste hace un rato?**

**R:si, la pancarta será para...**

**Q:no, eso no**\- la interrumpí cuando supe que no había entendido mí pregunta, escuché como la silla de ruedas de mí escritorio se movió e imagine que Rachel se había dado vuelta para verme

**R:¿entonces?**

**Q:sobre... lo de... lo que te pregunto Puck **\- titube

**R:lo del bebé?**

**Q:aja**

**R:bueno... pues si... tendrían un lindo beb...**

**Q:no eso no, **\- volví a interrumpir poniéndome de pie, ¿porque diablos era tan difícil preguntarle lo que realmente quería saber?, ella me miro confundida - **yo, me refiero... a... sabes, olvidado**

**P:bueno chicas ahora si me voy **\- interrumpió Puck para mí suerte, aun con la mirada confundida de Rachel me voltee a ver a mi amigo para hacerle señas con la mirada esperando a que me entendiera, cosa que no fue tan fácil - **¿qué? **\- me pregunto en susurro

**Q:que tengas **\- dije volviendo a hacer señas levantando mis cejas repetidas veces -** un buen viaje **\- señale tras mí donde estaba Rachel sin ser vista, solo por Puck - **a tu casa -** termine esperando a que entendiera que quería que se llevara a Rachel con el

**P:ooh... **\- por fin, suspire dándome la vuelta para darme cuenta que Rachel ni nos miraba y aún seguía con la escritura - **ehhh Rachel**

**R:si Noah**

**P:no quieres que te lleve a tu casa**

**R:si, bueno me encantaría... pero Londres queda muy lejos **\- respondió sin dejar la escritura

**P:me refiero a la de Santana**

**R:oh... **\- espeto girándose hacia nosotros pero con la mirada en mí... ¿quería que dijera algo?... ¿tenía que decir algo? ¿quería decir algo?. No.

**Q:creo... que es mejor si dejemos esto hasta aquí... tengo cosas que hacer y...**

**R:bien **\- se puso de pie tomando su carpeta **\- acepto Noah**

**P:genial **\- dijo con una gran sonrisa, yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido, ¿no podía ser mas discreto? – ¿**qué?**

**Q:nada**

**R:vamos Noah, adiós Quinn después nos vemos **\- yo solo asentí, cuando Rachel se acercó a nosotros, Puck pasó una mano sobre sus hombros y la guió a la salida de mí recámara

**Q:los acompañó a la salida **\- fui tras ellos

**P:Rachel... qué tal si cancelamos la reunión y te llevó a conocer mí casa **– comento Puck cuando bajábamos las escaleras y Rachel río

**R:Noah, no nací ayer se lo que quiere decir eso**

**P:¿bueno y que piensas?**

**R:suena tentador... **\- murmuro fingiendo pensar - **pero...**

**Q:eres un idiota... **\- murmure interrumpiendo la conversación, ambos que iban frente a mi voltearon a verme, Puck con el ceño fruncido y Rachel con el rostro serio

**P:¿cómo dijiste Quinn?**

**Q:¿yo?... eeh... digo que uhm... tengo una ide... ota, sí una gran ideota, para la pancartas Rachel **\- me excuse esperando a que eso sirviera

**R:¿así? **\- asentí

**P:¿y cuál es? **\- pregunto Puck deteniéndonos cuando llegamos a la puerta principal

**Q:no creo que tenga que decírtelo a ti... **\- respondí a la defensiva

**P:bien... entonces vámonos Rachel **\- se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta cediéndole el pasó a Rachel para que fuera la primera en salir

**Q:pero a ti sí Rachel **\- interrumpí la salida de ambos - **puedes quedarte un poco más de tiempo y te la explicó **\- ofrecí ante mi bipolaridad de que ahora quería que ella no se fuera, Rachel me miro con una expresión de confusión y Puck sólo la miraba a ella esperando su respuesta - **yo te puedo llevar más tarde... sí quieres**

**P:¿no tenías cosas que hacer Quinn?**

**Q:tú lo has dicho, tenía **\- respondí firme

**P:¿y ya las cancelaste? **\- cuestionó divertido, al parecer quería jugar conmigo

**Q:eso no te importa**

**P:por supuesto que no**

**Q:bien**

**P:pero me encantaría saber sí estas mintiendo ahora o hace un rato con tú excusa de "tener cosas que hacer"**

**R:Noah **\- llamó Rachel y Puck la miro con cara de inocente

**Q:y a mí me encantaría saber sí esa reunión no es sólo una excusa estúpida para llevártela a la cama **\- dije sin pensarlo señalando a Rachel arrepintiéndome al instante que Puck me miro con el rostro desencajado y Rachel... ni siquiera pude voltear a verla durante el silencio pesado que provoque

**J:¿Quinn? **\- llamó mi madre bajando las escaleras y yo agradecí internamente esa interrupción, me gire no sólo para prestarle atención a mí madre sí no también evitar la mirada de ambos invitados en mí casa

**Q:mamá... a... ¿a qué hora llegaste?**

**J:hace 10 minutos... pensé que no estabas porque tú padre me dijo que saliste así que por eso no fui a verte ¿todo está bien aquí? **\- pregunto mirando tras de mí

**Q:por supuesto... ¿porque lo preguntas?**

**J:porque creí escuchar una discusión**

**Q:no, eso no fue así... sólo un pequeño desacuerdo ¿verdad Puck? **\- comenté mirando a mí amigo una milésima de segundo para incitarlo a responder

**P:por supuesto señora**

**J:y su otra amiga... ¿porque salió? **\- ¿salió?, me pregunte a mí misma dándome la vuelta para confirmar lo que mi madre dijo,

**Q:¿dónde fue? **\- pregunte a Puck mirando hacia la puerta abierta, el sólo se encogió de hombros

**J:¿es tú novia Noah**

**Q:no, ella no es...**

**P:aún no señora **\- interrumpió mí explicación - **pero si me desea suerte...**

**Q:voy a buscarla**

**P:no es necesario **\- dijo bloqueando mí salida mirando fuera de la puerta y regresar su mirada a mí - **ahí viene **\- se apartó y Rachel entro tras el

**R:lo siento... solo fui a responder una llamada pe...**

**J: ¡Rachel! **\- salto mi madre emocionada tras de mi

**R:señora Judy... **\- saludo Rachel sorprendida al ver a mi madre, yo estaba confundida... ¿de dónde se conocían estas 2?

**Q:¿Judy? **\- pregunte mirando a ambas, ¿de dónde venía tanta confianza?... mi madre nunca dejó que nadie de mis amigos la llamará por su nombre, decía que era una falta de respeto

**R:lo siento... Señora Fabray **\- se disculpó al parecer retractándose de su confianza

**J:está bien Rachel **\- resto importancia dándole un toque en el hombro a Rachel -** llámame Judy ya que te conocí antes de que mi hija nos presentara eso hace que seas más que amiga de mí hija**

**R:gracias**

**J:gracias a ti linda... esa elección con la que me ayudaste hoy, fue todo un éxito **\- ¿elección?

**R:¿enserio? **\- pregunto con una sonrisa - **eso me alegra**

**J:no más que a mí... a las chicas les agrado tanto el sabor **\- ¿sabor? - **que me dejaron elegir el próximo... tienes que ayudarme **\- ¿próximo?¿ayudar?... yo estaba realmente confundida con esta conversación

**R:claro estaré encantada...**

**Q:disculpenme... **\- interrumpí interponiéndome entre ambas - ¿**pero se puede saber que sucede aquí?**

**J:Quinn cariño, es de mala educación interrumpir una conversación**

**Q:madre... ¿no es de mala educación una conversación de 4 personas en la que al final solo 2 personas conversan y las otras 2 son ignoradas?**

**R:tiene razón... lo siento**

**J:si lo siento **\- se disculparon ambas mirándonos a mí y a Puck - **y si pasamos a la sala y conversamos más amenamente**

**P:lo siento pero me tengo que ir **\- comentó Puck - **tengo una fiesta que organizar**

**R:y yo me voy con el**

**J:oh que lastima **\- espeto mí madre de forma triste

**P:te puedes quedar si quieres Rach... Quinn dijo que te llevaría **\- yo asentí pero Rachel negó

**R:gracias Quinn y lo siento Señora Judy... pero preferiría que fuera otro día**

**J:está bien **\- aseguro -** yo sé que a esta edad les gusta estar más a solas **\- insinuó mí madre entre Puck y Rachel

**Q:mamá ya te dije que no son novios**

**J:aún... **\- respondió mí madre y Puck río dándole un codazo a Rachel para llamar su atención por el comentario y ella solo sonrió

**P:bueno entonces vámonos mí princesa **\- dijo Puck abriendo la puerta para que Rachel saliera siendo caballeroso por primera vez en su vida

**R:adiós **\- se despidió con la mano y salió de casa no sin antes darle un "gracias" a Puck por su caballerosidad y ambos se fueron

**J:que lindos son ¿no crees? **\- pregunto aun mirando la puerta donde ambos se habían ido

**Q:no **\- respondo seca y mi madre se volvió a verme

**J:no seas tan amargada hija **\- yo rode los ojos

**Q:como sea... me vas a decir ¿cómo es que ustedes se conocen?**

**J:¿tú amigo Noah o Rachel? **\- cuestionó alejándose de mí dirigiéndose a la cocina conmigo siguiéndola

**Q:Noah yo te lo presente**

**J:bueno entonces ahí tienes tú respuesta Quinn**

**Q:mamá... hablo de Rachel**

**J:lo sabía **\- fruncí el ceño, ya me estaban desesperando las vueltas de mí madre

**Q:mamá **– exigí

**J:bien...**

* * *

**Heeeeeyyyy Juude dont let me down...(me voy a poner a cantar)**

**Lol... Hola aqui otro ep... se por sus Rewivs que quieren saber si esto terminara Faberry o**

**pezberry... pero esperenme unos eps xfa... y lo sabran ydespues de que lo sepan ya vendran algunas que**

**otros secretos (un comentario me dijo que no queria perder el tiempo y que le dijera**

**si esto terminaria si o no fABERRY y la entiendo hace unos dias atras en instagram estaba siguiendo**

**un Fanfic Faberry/Finchel pero no lo termine de leer por eso mismo... porque si terminaba**

**Finchel senti que perderia el tiempo pero solo es cosa de prestar atencion a la escritura y sabras**

**como va todo esto el fic que yo leia daba para ser Finchel ...) amiga Georgina (y otra persona que piense**

**lo mismo) voy a sentir demasiado si dejan de leerlo pero las o los entiendo ok... no desespereis(no soy española)**

**en fin gracias por leer**

**Pdt:Disculpen si hay una o mas faltas de Ortografiay el retraso de horario  
**

**Grecka fuera, Paz... ;p**


	13. Chapter 12: Un Beso Ebrio

**Capítulo 12:un beso ebrio**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX**

* * *

**Domingo por la tarde en camino a la casa López**

**PDV Quinn:**

**S:No aguanto está resaca **\- mí amiga gimió apoyando su cabeza en el volante cuando nos detuvimos en una luz en rojo

**Q:¿y crees que yo sí?... solo habla más bajo **\- comenté acomodando mis lentes de sol estilo John Lennon que traía puestos y me hundí más en mí asiento - **avanza **\- murmure cuando la luz cambio indicando nuestro avance, Santana a regañadientes levanto la cabeza y comenzó a conducir de nuevo

**S:no sé cómo es que llegamos a tomar tanto en una reunión de perdedores**

**Q:no lo sé **\- me encogí de hombros desinteresada... pero de igual manera me preguntaba cómo es que llegue a este punto de resaca en el que ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar - **en si no estuvo tan mala **\- opine no muy segura, Santana se volvió a verme un segundo enarcando una ceja - **¿Qué?**

**S:por al menos recuerdas algo?**

**Q:claro... **\- lo pensé... en realidad desde que me había levantado intenté recordar algo de la noche anterior pero mí dolor de cabeza era superior para ponerme a recordar - **... bueno la mayoría**

**S:¿enserio?**

**Q:bien... tal vez menos... pero más que tú si**

**S:eso no lo discuto... además yo tomé más para poder olvidar que tipo de fiesta era y quienes estaban ahí... es como cuando alguien súper sexy tiene que acostarse con alguien gordo y asqueroso y tiene que beber demasiado alcohol para olvidar quién es la otra persona o algo por el estilo...**

**Q:¿y quién rayos quiere hacer eso?**

**S:bueno eso sucede en las películas**

**Q:oh... gran analogía López...**

**S:además quería olvidar esa estúpida discusión sin sentido que tuvimos... **\- comentó. Una discusión, como olvidarla... no, enserio ¿cómo olvidarla?... espero que Santana haya olvidado algo sobre eso, yo me moví incómoda en mí asiento prefiriendo no comentar nada - **¿no es así?**

**Q:por supuesto... yo... yo igual... de hecho no... lo recuerdo bien **\- titube intentando hacer que me creyera

**S:si... yo igual **\- agregó cuando se detuvo en otra luz cerca de una pequeña construcción en donde para mí desgracia estaban taladrando provocando un gran sonido infernal para mí cabeza

**Q:recuerdame porque diablos salí de casa hoy **\- dije masajeándome los costados de mí cabeza con los ojos cerrados

**S:te invité a comer a casa...**

**Q:cierto... y que ¿vas a hacerme de comer? **\- pregunte ya más relajada recostada en mí asiento aún con los ojos cerrados cuando ya nos habíamos alejado de la construcción

**S:ja... ni lo sueñes... **\- escuché que Santana decía mientras reducía la velocidad al parecer ya estábamos frente su casa -** mi madre me llamó y al parecer como... ¿qué demonios?**

**Q:¿qué sucede? - **cuestione desinteresada cuando el auto se detuvo completamente

**S:el... el... ¿puedes abrir los ojos y verlo por ti misma? **\- con un gemido perezoso lo hice pero mí vista solo se dirigió a Santana para cuestionarla con la mirada, ella señaló hacia su casa y yo mire

**Q:Woah... **\- espete cuando vi un hermoso, brillante y nuevo mini Cooper blanco con bordes negros estacionado frente al garaje de la casa López - **eso... ¿se lo compró tú madre?**

**S:no lo sé... **\- se encogió de hombros desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad - **vamos**

**Q:ok... espera... **\- la detuve cuando mí celular comenzó a sonar -

**S:¿qué es? **\- pregunto sin prestarme realmente atención ya que eso estaba aún en el automóvil - **Quinn **\- llamó al no tener respuesta sin levantar la mirada respondí

**Q:un recordatorio **\- murmure

Una alarma de recordatorio era algo que empezamos a hacer Santana y yo después de nuestra primera fiesta cuando hicimos nuestro mayor ridículo del cual no estuvimos conscientes hasta después de una semana que supimos que un video recorría toda la escuela y que gracias a nuestra popularidad y mí liderazgo de reina de hielo manipuladora logramos que se detuviera pero pagando un fuerte precio o mejor dicho unos sostenes con el idiota pervertido de Jacob Ben Israel después de eso en cada fiesta que terminaba en borrachera Santana y yo poníamos alarmas en nuestro celular junto un recordatorio escrito para el día siguiente para estar precavidas sobre las cosas estúpida que hacíamos, gracias a esto pude saber que mí supuesto embarazo había sido con Puck o Santana que se había grabado teniendo sexo con un idiota de primero que casi se lo vende a todos sus amigos, de esas y muchas más estupideces nos ha mantenido precavidas el solo escribir un recordatorio

**S:y... y que dice? **\- cuestionó con un leve de temor ante el contenido yo di un suspiro contenido para darme el valor de presionar abrir y leer de una vez por todas el recordatorio que llevaba por nombre SR

**~/~/~/~**

**Sábado 7:35 pm**

**PDV Rachel:**

Ok... está fiesta reunión no estaba tan mal como pensé... simplemente 11 personas reunidas, Tina, Mike, mercedes y Sam sentados en un sillón de cuatro plazas, Artie traía su propio asiento, Santana y Quinn a un lado en un sillón de tres plazas en el que nadie más quería compartir con ambas así que Finn y Puck prefirieron sentarse en el suelo dejándonos a Kurt y a mí en un gran sillón de una plaza en el que por suerte ambos alcanzamos a la perfección, como dije 11 personas reunidas en una sala, comiendo algunos refrigerios hechos por la señora Puckerman, muy linda señora por cierto, que se fue y nos confío su casa, tal vez me deje llevar por esas películas americanas donde los padres dejan a sus hijos en casa una noche y ellos organizan una gran fiesta porque algunos amigos se enteraron de la reunión y de la nada llega toda la escuela pero eso es lo que me pasó por la mente cuando llegue a este lugar...

**~/~/~/~**

**PDV General:**

**F:eeentonces? **\- cuestionó Finn rompiendo el silencio sepulcro en el que se encontraban todos

**P:no lo sé... pensé que tal vez estando aquí se les ocurriría algo que hacer**

**Sm:podemos ver alguna película... **\- sugirió Sam causando un resoplo burlona de Santana

**S:y soportar tus feas invitaciones de cada personaje?... pasó**

**T:¿karaoke?**

**S:Chang entiéndelo de una vez... no vas a tener un solo**

**K:¿Twister?**

**S:porcelana... sabemos que solo lo vas a utilizar para tener tú primer y único contacto sexual que tendrás con un hombre y le dirás a todos que ya perdiste la virginidad **\- al parecer Santana tenía una respuesta en contra para todo

**A:y si...**

**S:eres el único con silla de ruedas aquí... **\- interrumpió la propuesta de Artie -** no haremos una carrera eso sería trampa**

**M:bueno chica y tú que propones entonces **\- exigió Mercedes al parecer cansada de las réplicas de Santana

**S:oh... no debiste de preguntar eso Jones... **\- respondió con una mirada desafiante que Mercedes correspondió

**F:creo que Rachel debería de escoger **\- intervino Finn llamando la atención de la chica que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos -** ya que ella es la festejada ¿no?**

**R:¿qué?**

**S:ella ni siquiera está atenta... hagamos lo que yo quiero**

**P:vamos Sexy Princesa **\- animo Puck - **¿qué es lo que hacemos?**

**R:bueno... cuáles eran sus propuestas? **\- pregunto en general pero Santana se adelantó poniéndose de pie

**S:Verdad o Reto, Puck trae las botellas de cerveza, tequila y otras bebidas **\- ordenó y el chico apresurado lo hizo - F**inn tú ve con él y trae los vasos y algunos botanas que no sean Sándwiches en triángulos alguien que se los lleve **\- dijo señalando los que se encontraban en la mesa, Tina se puso de pie tomándolos para llevárselos a la cocina - **los demás quiten la mesita para tener espacio y sentémonos en el suelo **\- todos hicieron lo indicado.

Unos minutos más tarde todos se encontraban en el suelo sentados formando un círculo

**T:¿entonces qué hacemos?**

**S:¿no dijiste que querías asistir a una fiesta de populares? **\- pregunto mientras vaciaba unas botellas de cerveza en los vasos rojos y se los pasaba a los demás y Tina asintió - **pues aquí va comenzar, vamos a jugar verdad o reto para poder subir esos ánimos**

**P:eso me gusta **\- vitoreo Puck tomándose su bebida de un gran sorbo con la asombrada mirada de los Gleeks, Santana asintió y genio del suyo de igual forma

**S:hagan lo mismo perdedores **\- ordenó y los demás lo hicieron con dificultad y alguna que otra mueca de asco, a excepción de Quinn y Rachel, Quinn con el ceño fruncido hacia Santana por el ser incluida en el sobrenombre y Rachel con la mirada perdida en su bebida -** Quinn solo hazlo**

**Q:bien... si esto animara un poco esto **\- respondió bebiéndose la cerveza de igual forma pero con una mueca de desagrado al final

**S:Hobbit **\- llamó Santana la atención de la chica cuando les servía otra ronda a los demás

**R:¿sí?**

**S:tomatelo**

**R:claro **\- acepto haciendo lo mismo que los demás pero sin ninguna dificultad al igual que Puck y Santana sorprendiendo a los demás en la sala

**P:bien echo **\- felicito Puck chocando los cinco con ella y entregándole otro basó

**S:no creo que sean tan perdedores para no saber cómo funciona esto ¿no? **\- cuestionó tomando una botella vacía para colocarla en medio de todos y los demás asintieron

**M:¿sabes que puedes ahorrarte los insultos?**

**S:lo sé... pero sería el término de mí diversión, ok entonces voy a usar está botella solo una vez, giro la botella y si les toca la boca de está va ser la persona que pregunte verdad o reto a la que le toque el lado contrario y después la que respondió va a elegir a otra persona y la otra con otra y así sucesivamente ¿entendido? **\- sin esperar respuesta Santana giro la botella que giro hasta detenerse en Artie como el que pregunte y Tina la que respondería

**A:bien... Tina ¿verdad o reto?**

**T:Reto**\- respondió al instante

**A:has 50 sentadillas **\- Tina puso cara de Horror haciendo a los demás reír menos a Santana quién solo rodó los ojos por el patético reto

**T:cambio, prefiero verdad**

**A:si no estuvieras con Mike y eliminándome a mí porque ya anduvimos con quién de los chicos que están en esta sala te gustaría andar**

**T:ok... **\- Tina pensó mirando sus opciones por la sala y después negó - **¿qué pasa si no respondo? **\- pregunto a Santana

**S:si no lo haces tomas un gran sorbo de está botella de tequila **\- dijo mostrando la botella que tenía frente a ella

**T:¿y entonces para qué es la cerveza?**

**S:ese es tú premio**

**T:que juego más raro**

**S:son las reglas Chica Chang... ¿vas a responder o qué?**

**T:dame esa botella **\- acepto Tina

**S:bien... pero bébelo hasta que necesites respirar... quiero que sea un gran sorbo **\- Tina asintió tomando la botella de las mano de Santana y sin ningún problema lo bebió

Entre verdades, Retos y Alcohol pasaron los chicos su diversión cada uno cada vez un poco más ebrios unos menos que otros pero aún lucidos

**Sam, Sam, Sam Sam... **lo chicos gritaban y vitoreaban animados mientras el chico se terminaba la botella de tequila de pie en medio del círculo

**Sm:TERMINEEE... **\- grito Sam recibiendo más gritos

**S:boca de trucha **\- Llamó Santana siendo ignorada por los gritos - **Samuel **\- volvió a intentar

**R:Sam **\- intento ayudar Rachel cuando vio que Santana se estaba desesperado, Sam volteó a ver a Rachel con una sonrisa y se acercó a ella

**Sm:heeey Raachel... ¿te, te... eh dicho que... eres muy linda?**

**R:gracias Sam **\- respondió la chica con una sonrisa por el habla del chico estaba 100% segura que él era el chico más ebrio en la sala

**T:Uuuuh! **\- chillo Tina ante el coqueteo de Sam y los demás la siguieron

**P:hey amigo yo la vi primero **\- bromeo Puck desde su asiento

**Sm:tal vez algún... día deberíamos salir... **\- interrumpió Sam acercándose más a la modelo - **y tener una cit... - **el chico no pudo terminar porque fue arrastrado por Quinn hasta llegar a su asiento junto a la misma y los demás guardarnos silencio algo en el rostro de Quinn les decía que no estaba feliz desde que había llegado - **¿qué te sucede Quinn? yo estaba**

**Q:Santana te estaba hablando **\- murmuro entre dientes

**S:gracias P... haber losers este juego se volvió aburrido solo los más cobardes **\- hizo referencia a Tina y Sam - **que no quisieron responder son los que se han embriagado**

**K: estoy de acuerdo **\- Kurt estuvo a favor ya que él quería tener la misma diversión pero él respondió a todo y la cerveza del premio no ayudaba tanto como el tequila del castigo

**T:fueron tus reglas López... **\- culpo señalando a la chica - **así que... no nos cul... culpes **\- Sam asintió

**S:mira Lucy liu si no estuvieras borracha ni si quiera me estarías contestando así que...**

**T:pero lo estoy... así que **\- se empezó a poner de pie como podía con ayuda de Mike - **ahora yo soy la... la que manda aquí **\- término de pie tambaleándose

**S:Mike **\- advirtió Santana, El chico asintió y la volvió sentar a Tina intentando calmarla - **ok... entonces las reglas cambian **\- dijo cuándo todos ya estaban calmados - **ya sea verdad o reto beberán lo más fuerte que se les dé y lo harán si o si ¿ok? el siguiente es porcelana**

**K:genial quiero que sea verdad **\- espeto listo para la diversión

**S:nada, va ser reto ya que no los eliges por ser un maldito libro abierto...**

**K:¿qué?...**

**S:te reto a que dejes que Puckerman te pinté la cara de lo que él quiera... **\- Kurt negó pero de nada le serviría ante las nuevas reglas y también ante Puck que ya se acercaba a él con un marcador en manos y una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro

**minutos después**

**P:Ahhhh! ... put...**

**R:NOAH... **\- detuvo Rachel la maldición del chico cuando sostenía una de sus manos porque Santana tiro de su pierna una tira de depilación, reto que Mercedes había propuesto para el chico

**Q:no seas un llorón Puck** \- Quinn rodó los ojos cuando el chico se puso de pie sobando el área afectada y ahora sin vellos de su pierna izquierda

**P:oh que fácil de decirlo cuando tú no has sentido este dolor infernal**

**S:Puck, tú no sabes la selva que se carga Quinn en las piernas y que tiene que depilar cada semana**

**Q:por al menos me encargó de ello y no las dejó crecer como la hippie que eres**

**S:solo fue una vez Quinn, solo una y no lo puedes superar?**

**Q:¿una? **\- pregunto burlona - **yo eh visto esas piernas de reserva de animales más vegetada que el safari**

**S:si hablamos de Safaris hablemos de tú...**

**R:y si mejor continuamos... **\- interrumpió Rachel mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca

**S:bien Berry **\- Santana acepto -** entonces sigues tú... quiero que tú reto sea que te rapemos la cabeza... -** Rachel negó dispuesta a protestar pero Puck gano

**P:no Santana me toca a mí**

La latina se encogió de hombros desinteresada - **como quieras **\- murmuro

**P:bien... Rachel ¿verdad o reto?**

**R:eeeh... ¿verdad? **\- Puck sonrió travieso y Rachel temió en ese momento

**P:ok... Rach ¿de esta sala... no mejor aún... ¿de las chicas de esta sala... No... no... mej...**

**PUCK **\- gritaron algunos al unoniso desesperados por la indecisión de la pregunta

**P:ya, ya... **\- calmo el chico pensando mejor su pregunta, después de unos segundos sonrió más grande y prosiguió con la mirada fija en la morena - **dime** **Rachel... ¿de entre Sexy Mamá Quinn y Latina Caliente Santana... a quién besarías? **\- Rachel sonrió al inicio creyendo que esto era una broma del chico pero cuando Puck enarco las cejas en espera de respuesta y los demás la veían en espera de lo mismo la sonrisa cayó y frunció el ceño

**R:es... ¿es enserio? **\- el chico asintió y los demás igual - **bien entonces reto **\- cambio de opinión, los chicos en la sala gimieron y resoplaron por quedarse sin respuesta pero la sonrisa de Puck creció aún más, si eso era posible

**P: reto será... **\- Rachel asintió segura - **de entre Sexy Mamá Quinn y Latina Caliente Santana... **\- comenzó, Rachel resoplo y los demás volvieron su interés en lo que Puck decía - **elige a una **\- finalizó haciéndose el interesante

**R:¿para qué?**

**P:para besarla **\- aseguro el chico provocando que el lugar se quedará paralizado sin ningún ruido por unos largos segundos

**T:UUUOOH... BESO LESBICO **\- grito Tina levantándose de su lugar con un vaso de cerveza en manos para acercarse a Rachel y sentarse a un lado y poder disfrutar más del espectáculo en primera fila

**R:no lo voy a hacer...**

**K:fueron reglas de Santana se hace si o si **\- intervino el chico sin saber lo que hacía ya que estaba casi en las mismas condiciones que Tina

**R:Kurt...**

**K:¿qué?... es cierto verdad... San... Santana **\- todos se volvieron a ver a la latina

**S:eeh... bueno, podrían... **\- la chica carraspeo un poco para poderaclarar su garganta

**Q:terminamos el juego **\- intervino Quinn y Santana asintió

**R:estoy de acuerdo**

**Sm:no, eso no es justo todos aquí hicimos cada reto y verdad sin excusas, ustedes igual lo tiene que hacer**

**Q:y si te reto a besar a Hummel Sam **\- escupio sin intenciones, el chico se encogió de hombros desinteresado y a rastras se acercó a Kurt, cuando estuvo frente a él lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y le plantó un beso ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de todos

**K:Whow...! **\- fue lo único que salió del chico cuando Sam se alejó de él y volvió a tomar asiento bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza

**T:eso fue caliente... **\- dijo Tina después de unos segundos - **ahora tú Rachel, escoge **\- animo la chica -** sé que eso será aún mejor**

**M:vamos Rachel... ¿que en Londres son tan cerrados de mente?**

**R:no es eso... es solo que...**

**S:por si no se lo han preguntado... **\- interrumpió -** Quinn y yo no estamos de acuerdo y no nos vamos a prestar a eso, Tal vez GayBerry sea lesbiana...**

**Q:pero nosotras no **\- término Quinn y Santana asintió

**A:ok... ¿qué clase de excusa o gran ignorancia es esa?, Rachel tampoco es lesbiana ¿cierto? **\- pregunto Artie, sin embargo Rachel prefirió fingir no haber escuchado eso y se hizo la desentendida

**S:mira cuatro ojos tú... **\- Santana se puso de pie dirigiéndose a Artie amenazante pero Finn intervino - ¡**suéltame Finepto!**

**F:haber... **\- comenzó Finn cuando soltó a Santana - **creo que es mejor dejar esto y...**

**P:Noo viejo **\- gimió Puck en desacuerdo - **por al menos responde Rachel, sé que tú eres sincera, solo dime a quién besarías **\- Rachel dio un suspiro y respondió honesta

**R:a ninguna**

**Q &amp; S : ¡¿ Qué ?! **\- preguntaron al unoniso y Rachel frunció el ceño

**T:oh vamos Rachel tiene que haber una... no se tú pero yo eligiria a Quinn **\- dijo Tina creyendo solo ser escuchada por Rachel - **porque ella es más femenina y Santana da miedo**

**Q:ook... todos fingirán nunca haber escuchar eso **\- amenazó la peli rosa

**S:por supuesto que no lo haré **\- se burló Santana

**M:mmm... no Tins... yo besaría a Santana **\- opino Mercedes y la sonrisa de la otra cayó y Quinn río al igual que los demás a excepción de Rachel

**S:todos olvidan eso ¿oyeron?**

**Q:no lo creo**

**K:¿porque Mercedes? **\- cuestionó Kurt divertido ignorando la mirada asesina de Santana

**M:porque sería sexy y Quinn con todo el Look rebelde... algo me dice que aún sigue siendo la porrista que rezaba cada vez que alguno de sus novios le agarraba las nalgas **\- todos en la sala rieron a carcajadas a excepción de las 3 chicas incluidas en todo el juego

**R:Ok... lo haré **\- dijo Rachel, siendo escuchada solo por Puck que silencio a todos en la sala, si esto haría que terminara toda está discusión sin sentido lo haría,

**P:¿qué vas a hacer? **\- pregunto Puck para estar seguro que su fantasía se cumpliría

**R:ustedes elijan a la que se preste a besarme y lo haré... si esto termina así de fácil bien **\- finalizó sin tomarle importancia

el chico asintió feliz - **elijan chicos **\- les dijo

**T:Quinn y mi voto va con el de Mike **\- Mike asintió seguro

**F:Santana**

**K:Quinn**

**A:Santana**

**M:Santana y ya que Sam cayó en un sueño profundo **\- todos se volvieron a ver al rubio tirado en el suelo durmiendo con una botella abrazando - **también su voto es el mío **\- ahora todos miraban a Puck para el voto decisivo

**P:bueno esto es difícil porque yo voto por Quinn**

**K:eso nos lleva al principio**

**R:bueno... es una lástima entonces esto no se hará **\- Rachel suspiro fingiendo decepción, Santana y Quinn asintieron en acuerdo

**T:y si simplemente besa a las 2 **\- sugirió Tina llamando la atención de todos

**M:dios Tina... eso tal vez sea descabelladamente lo más inteligente que has dicho en tú vida **\- felicito Mercedes y los chicos asintieron

**T:gracias **\- sonrió orgullosa

**Q:esto es estúpido**

**F:bien Quinn, si no quieres, deja que Santana lo haga**

**S:¿Qué?... yo no quiero hacerlo**

**P:entonces deja que Quinn lo haga**

**R:ya por favor **\- gimió Rachel con cansancio poniéndose de pie para acercarse a Quinn y Santana quedando frente a las chicas - **ambas **\- dijo firme con una seña para que se pusieran de pie y lo hicieron rápidamente - **sé que a ninguna de las 2 les agrado pero para terminar todo este tema... ¿puede, alguna de ustedes dos hacerlo? **\- Quinn y Santana estaban a punto de protestar de nuevo pero a sabiendas de que sus amigos en ese estado de ebriedad no iban a desistir de ese estúpido reto y menos Puck que desde siempre ha tenido su fantasía lésbica, asintieron.

**S:bien lo haremos pero quiero que eso sea como 5 minutos en el paraíso, en privado**

**T:uuhh Santana eres una picara... quieres que sea a solas para poder toquetearla**

**P:no, yo quiero ver... **\- protesto el chico infantil

**S:por supuesto que no pervertido... solo lo haré con esa condición**

**Q:estoy de acuerdo **\- Puck lo pensó pasando su mano repetidas veces por su Mohawk hasta que finalmente dio un resoplo y asintió.

**T:Yeah...! Beso doble **\- festejo Tina - **¿O es triple? **\- cuestionó a Artie que estaba a su lado y solo se encogió de hombros

**S:nada de besos dobles o triples Chang... solo va ser una de nosotras, ¿quieren que bese a la enana? Aunque después pueda vomitar durante una semana... bien lo hago, pero hacerlo y todavía comparta salivas con mi mejor amiga? Por supuesto que No. Eso sería asqueroso **\- Quinn estuvo de acuerdo, en este punto de la conversación Rachel ya estaba realmente ofendida por los comentarios de ambas chicas

**T:¿entonces quién lo va a hacer?, si la votación fue empate**

**P:¿y si lo dejamos a la suerte? **\- dijo desapareciendo rápidamente por la cocina y regresar de ella de la misma manera con un mantel en mano y la mirada de todos en la sala - **solo para hacerlo más interesante **\- explicó colocándose detrás de Rachel para amarrar el mantel sobre sus ojos, Rachel no protesto tal vez esto lo haría más fácil y rápido - **¿ves algo Rachel? **\- pregunto el chico pasando una mano frente a la chica para asegurarse

**R:no...**

**P:perfecto... entonces háganoslo **\- expresó Puck emocionado tomando a la chica de los hombros para dirigirla a un armario que estaba debajo de las escaleras de su casa y que el beso se llevara acabó ahí y los demás lo siguieron

**PDV Rachel**

Bien, solo respira Rachel... uff creí que esto sería más fácil de lo que pensé... ¿en qué momento está reunión llena de chicos de buena conducta (o por al menos la mayoría) con Sándwiches de triángulos echas por una linda madre se volvió en una reunión llena de chicos ebrios, con un chico tirado en la inconsciencia, una chica seria, gritando bipolar por todo, un beso Gay entre un heterosexual y un homosexual y ahora un beso de un trío de chicas de dos heterosexuales y una chica lesbiana metida de nuevo en el closet ¿En qué momento ?

**P:perfecto... entonces hagámoslo **\- dijo Puck cuando negué ver algo tomándome ser los hombros para dirigirme al lugar - **chicas** **tengo reglas que quiero que cumplan **\- agregó deteniéndonos, sinceramente no sabía dónde me encontraba pero Puck aún se encontraba agarrado de mis hombros

**¿reglas?... de que mierda reglas hablas Puckerman **\- escuché que Santana se quejo

**P:solo son 2...**

**déjate de estupideces Puck **\- ahora fue Quinn quien intervino ambas se escuchaban algo alejadas

**P:vamos...**

**R:solo dilas Noah **\- dije con la necesidad de terminar con esto, el asunto me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa y de nada me servían los murmullos alejados a mí alrededor sobre quién quería que besara... - **la regla uno es, Rachel quiero que cuando la chica frente a ti te bese, tu no la toques solo tus labios lo harán**

**R:sencillo **\- afirme segura de poder hacerlo y Noah soltó una risa burlona y prosiguió

**P:nada de manos en brazos, cuello, ropa u otra cosa que pertenezca a la otra**

**R:entendido Noah ahora continua con la otra regla**

**P:ahí no termina... chica que tendrá la suerte de besar a mí sexy judía **\- nombro Noah - **tu si podrás tocar... pero solo para que el beso tenga forma, nada de propasarse ¿eh? **\- advirtió pero nadie comentó algo al respecto solo oí un resoplido - **sé que no voy a poder ver si las cumplen pero me encantaría poder confiar en ustedes, la segunda regla que quiero es que este beso duré más de 2 minuto por mínimo**

**S:claro Puckerman, ¿no quieres que también lo grabamos y después te lo quedes para masturbarte? **\- pregunto con su típica burla sarcástica

**P:la verdad es que si eh, me permiten...**

**S &amp; Q: No ! **\- gritaron al unoniso ambas

**P:ok... voy a tirar una moneda y si cae cruz va ser Quinn si cae cara será Santana ¿entendido? - **explicó como si de un conductor de programa se tratase, - **Rachel, te vas a quedar aquí dentro la elegida va entrar en unos segundo ¿ok? **\- pregunto y yo asentí, al parecer estaba dentro de un cuarto, tal vez un armario eso explicaría porque todo se oía tan hueco desde que Noah me trajo aquí o el olor a aromatizante en detergente, Noah murmuro un bien antes de soltarme de su agarré y hasta que oí el click de una puerta cerrarse es cuando supe que estaba sola a tientas me dirigí a una pared más cercana detrás de mí para recargarme en ella mientras escuchaba lo que decían afuera casi en susurros o es que tal vez eso es el efecto que daba estar aquí encerrada lo bueno es que alcance a escuchar -** bien la voy a tirar y nadie va a decir nada porque quiero que al final Rachel me diga quién cree que beso y si no adivina nadie se lo va a decir nunca - **eso me parecía perfecto realmente yo no quería saber a quién besaría y si después de la fiesta nadie recordaba nada debido a su estado sería mejor para mí,

**A:¿cómo?, Si ella no adivina y le decimos que no fue la que ella creyó entonces no sería obvio que la otra que ella no creyó sea, ósea que al final le vamos a negar a las 2 -** nadie dijo nada por unos segundos al parecer lo estaban pensando

**P:bueno Artie, como la mayoría de las cosas que salen de tu boca nunca las entiendo está es otra de ellas... solo hagamos esto y ya **\- concluyó y nadie se opuso al parecer el volado se estaba llevando a cabo afuera y lo confirme cuando oí un Uuuuuh por parte de todos y Noah prosiguió** \- bien, pasa adentro ganadora, hacia tu destino - **todos afuera estaban en tal silencio que llegue a escuchar las pisadas dirigirse hacia la entrada pero cuando se detuvieron nada sucedía, la puerta no se abría...

¿Qué diablos hacia aquí?... enserio estaba apuntó de besar a una de mis verdugas, y para qué?... solo para cumplir este estúpido reto?... porque simplemente no respondí a quién besaría,

Bueno tal vez sea porque no te decidiste y solo respondiste de la manera más absurda con un simple Nadie ... pero realmente yo no quería besar a ninguna

Estaba paralizada, solo estaba divagando y maldiciendo, eso es lo que siempre hacia cuando estaba nerviosa y molesta conmigo misma y en este momento lo estaba, estuve a punto de quitarme está venda de mí rostro e inventar una excusa para no seguir con esto pero el click de la puerta sonó 2 veces, una, anunciando la entrada de alguien y dos, el encierro de ambas en este lugar... al cual en este instante le faltaba aire

Las respiración constantes de ambas en esta pequeña habitación me estaban desesperado, solo habían pasado unos segundos pero ya parecían horas, ¿que tenía que hacer? Acercarme, hablar, yo ni siquiera veía nada ¿cómo quería que lo hiciera?

**P; HEY AHI DENTRO **\- grito Noah golpeando la puerta, provocándome dar un pequeño salto en mí lugar - **NO ESCUCHO LOS SEXYS CHASQUIDOS DE SUS BOCAS CHOCANDO... Ouch!, **\- espeto el chico cuando al parecer alguien lo golpeó - **Hey!, no me golpes solo porque tu no pasaste...**

**R:Bien... **\- di un fuerte suspiro empujándome fuera de la pared - **no tenemos que hacer esto la mayoría de los que están afuera están borrachos así que solo vamos a estar un minuto más aquí y después sales, les dices que ya, yo salgo después e intento adivinar cuál de ustedes entro aquí y adivine o no, no me interesa y ni me lo van a decir así que terminamos con esto y por su estado de lucidez nadie se dará cuenta que metimos eso nos dejara las cosas más fáciles, ¿de acuerdo? **\- y ahí estaba de nuevo yo, divagando, y gracias a las clases de canto a las que mí padre Leroy me inscribió desde pequeña pude decir todo sin ni siquiera detenerme a respirar, la única respuesta a mí pregunta fue un gran suspiro pesado - **lo sé, no puedes hablar por la regla de Noah y que yo no sepa quién eres así que tomaré eso como un sí y no te preocupes tampoco me quitare está cosa de los ojos aunque realmente me está molesta... **\- no pude terminar porque de la nada sus labios estaban sobre los míos ocasionando un chillido salido de mí garganta por la sorpresa, ella no se movió, se quedó ahí y yo menos reaccione, solo pude sentir nuestras respiraciones salir y chocar entre nosotras, con una de sus manos puesta en mí cuello, con una de las mías tomé su muñeca apuntó de alejarla de mí pero ella comenzó a mover sus labios y en automático hice lo mismo, sentí su cuerpo acercarse más a mí y de forma inmediata baje mí brazo situándose a mí costado apretando en puños el doblez de mí blusa, sabía que no tenía que tocarla pero mentiría si no dijera que moría por hacerlo, la conexión en nuestros labios estaba haciendo un ruido sordo y pesado en mí corazón que demandaba que se detuviera pero sentir su pecho sobre el mío subir y bajar arrítmica lo hizo aún más difícil, su mano se movía a lo largo de mí cuello conforme el beso se volvía más hambriento, que ella pudiera tocarme no era justo, en realidad al principio no me importó mucho hasta que sentí nuestras lenguas chocar, todo mí cuerpo se estremeció junto con el gemido que salió de sus labios y murió en lo míos, no lo resistí más y hasta volví a escuchar en mí cabeza la risa burla de Noah cuando una de mis manos se dirigió a su cuello siendo separado por la de ella de inmediato deteniéndonos

**R:lo... lo siento... **\- susurre con la voz entrecortada aun sintiendo su respirar constante en mí mejilla - **solo... como apoyo **\- excuse, sentí su mano tomar la mía con sumo cuidado y guiarla hasta el hueco de su cuello, por un momento quise bajar hasta sentir que tipo de playera, camisa o suéter traía para saber quién era pero recordé que ambas llevaban una camisa, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando volvimos al beso ya más necesitado, tal vez las bebidas ya se me habían subido y más aún cuando sentí mis rodillas débiles y temblorosas así que decidí poner todo mí peso en la pared perdiendo la conexión que al momento recupere cuando ella desistió y se acercó de igual forma a mí colocando una mano tras la pared para sostenerse a sí misma y la otra en mí cintura, inhale bruscamente como tomo mí labio inferior en su boca y gemí en un jadeo cuando lo soltó... no sé quién demonios me estaba besando pero lo hacía tan condenadamente bien... mis labios ya estaban hinchados, mí respiración demasiado exaltada y de la nada la venda en mis ojos ya no se encontraba ahí, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba y después de lo que parecieron horas compartiendo besos ella fue separándose de mí pero sin alejarse completamente aún con nuestros labios rosándose y la respiración pesada de ambas, su aliento solo era el de alcohol, apuesto que igual al mío, eso aún no me ayudaba a saber quién era la chica al frente mío. Juro que quería abrir mis ojos más que nada, pero algo dentro de mí no lo permitía... creo que sabía que si lo hacía todo esto que acaba de suceder se rompería si lo hacia

**R:tienes que salir **\- murmure ronca cuando sentí sus caricias en mí hombro ligeramente descubierto - **la venda cayó... y tengo que... que buscarla**

**ujmm **\- respondió deteniendo sus caricias pero sin alejarse hasta que dejó un pequeño beso de despedida en mis labios y con pisadas detenidas se fue

Cuando estuve completamente segura de mí completa soledad en el lugar abrí los ojos observando todo a mí alrededor y a la vez nada, todo estaba ligeramente oscuro, mire bajo de mí encontrando la venda y sin necesidad de volver a ponérmela arreglé un poco mí cabello y lo que pude de mí maquillaje lista para salir de nuevo cuando escuché los murmullos fuera

**P:Woow sí que tardaron **\- comentó el chico una vez que estuve completamente afuera y le entregue la venda en sus manos, cuando puse realmente atención a mí alrededor todos me veían expectantes al parecer esperaban algo de mí...

**R:¿pasa algo? **\- pregunte mirando a todos hasta que me detuve en las miradas atentas de Santana y Quinn ambas estaban tan inexpresivas que por un momento pensé que tal vez ninguna de ellas 2 entro ahí y me dio un increíble beso que me hizo sentir cosas que hace tiempo pensé no volvería a sentir

**P:¿quién fue Rachel? **\- cuestionó Noah llamando mí atención - **Santana o Quinn**

**R:sinceramente?**

**P:siempre**

Me encogí de hombros desinteresada - **No lo sé, y ya que sé que no me lo van a decir tampoco, prefiero que lo dejemos así**

**P:pero... **\- Noah estuvo apuntó de protestar pero el timbre de su puerta resonó haciéndolo fruncir el ceño confundido - **¿creen que sea la policía? **\- cuestionó mirando a Finn cuando Mike salió corriendo para ir a abrir con Tina tras él, al parecer que la policía llegara a su casa en cada fiesta era normal o algo así porque el chico alto asintió

**T: Puck... ! **\- grito Tina corriendo dirigiéndose a nosotros con su novio detrás de ella con un rostro preocupado - **tu** **fiesta se fue de las manos**

**P:¿Qué?**

* * *

**Heeeey…. Si lo siento por no decir quien fue la del beso… pero quería dejarlo**

**A su imaginación Faberrys/Pezberrys imaginen que es con su ship favorito ****J**

**¿Ustedes quien cree que fue el beso?... y con quien se lo darían?**

**Lol perdón por dejarlo asi… es solo que quiero hacer algo con esto del beso**

**Pero lo verán en los siguientes eps**

**Pdt:Disculpen si hay una o mas faltas de Ortografia :3 ****Y el retraso ****L**

**Cuidence**

**Grecka fuera, Paz… :p**


	14. Chapter 13: Mágico, Intimo, Rutinario

**Capítulo 13: Mágico, Intimo, Rutinario.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX**

* * *

**K:Hey Rac... **\- no pudo terminar el saludo cuando Rachel lo tomo del brazo

**R:necesito hablar contigo **\- explicó mientras se hacía camino entre toda la gente que estaba en la fiesta.

Al fin y acabó Rachel tuvo razón en pensar que una fiesta americana sin un adulto presente siempre terminaría en desastre, desde que Tina había dicho "Puck... tu fiesta se fue de las manos" eso prácticamente sucedió, al parecer a Finn se le hizo una muy buena idea hablarle a algunos amigos del equipo de fútbol para que la fiesta se animara más... cosa que sin duda sucedió... demasiado de hecho, y si aún no estaba confirmado ver como un montón de chicos del equipo de fútbol habían vestido a Sam de mujer y escribirle en la frente Samgelina Jolie, para después tomarse fotos con él, aún en su estado inconsciente, lo hacía.

**K:que... sucede queri... da amiga Rach? **\- pregunto Kurt pausado mientras le daba unas caricias en la cabeza a Rachel cuando ambos estaban un poco más alejados de todo el ruido

**R:estas demasiado ebrio **\- Kurt frunció el ceño negando repetidas veces en desacuerdo hasta que se sintió mareado provocando su tambaleo a punto de caerse pero la modelo lo sostuvo a tiempo - **ves**

**K:bueeno... tal... tal vez tengas razón... pero puedo ayudar... arte en lo que quieras**

**R:apenas y puedes hablar Kurt **\- comentó Rachel viendo divertida al chico

**K:eso no es exc... exsusa**

**R:excusa **\- corrigió, el chico ofendido se separó bruscamente del agarré haciendo que tambalease de nuevo pero aun asi se mantuvo de pie

**K:eso... y aún no pierdo todos los shentidos **\- finalizó cruzado de brazos mirando fijo a Rachel... o eso creía

**R:estás hablando con una maseta **\- Kurt abrió los ojos ampliamente inspeccionando el objeto inerte frente a él y después miro a Rachel

**K:ya me decía porque tan alta **\- la chica resoplo con una risita, sabía que ahora su amigo era la relajación en vivo pero que mañana al contarle esto estaría súper apenado - **vamos Rach... solo dime de lo que quieresh hablar y... e intentaré ayudar **\- aseguro el chico y aunque su mente en este momento no estaba tan lucida y veía que todo a su alrededor giraba de una manera graciosa, intentaría concentrarse en la conversación - **vamos **\- animó, Rachel sabía que Kurt tal vez no podría ayudarla con su duda pero lo bueno era que al día siguiente seguro y Kurt no recordaría nada así que ¿que perdería?

**R:ok... recuerdas lo de... uhm hace un rato**

**K:Rach se espe... especif... cifi**

**R:especifica **\- aclaró

**K:eso...**

**R:bien... **\- suspiro - **recuerdas lo del beso?**

**K:beso **\- repitió y Rachel asintió - **beso, beso, beso **\- murmuro el chico dándose unos golpes en la cabeza para ver si eso funcionaba y le regresaba algo a la memoria - **¿beso? **\- pregunto para estar más seguro, Rachel asintió de nuevo "esto no va funcionar" pensó - **Oooh... el besho claro que lo recuerdoo**

**R:¿enserio? **\- cuestionó dudosa

**K:sep... déjame deshirte que fue realmente tierno Rachs...**

**R:¿qué?... tu...**

**K:y sexhy también y eso que yo soy gay eh...**

**R:us... ustedes lo vieron... **\- interrogo con temor, realmente las habían visto... ¿cómo?... en realidad Puck se había atrevido a poner una cámara que las grabó

**K:por supuesto Rach... de hecho... no solo nosotros, si no que toda la escuela... o eso quiero pensar**

**R:¿qué?... pero ¿cómo?... lo subieron a Internet**

**K:bueno... eso no lo sé.. **\- se encogió de hombros pensando en la posibilidad - **lo más seguro es que si**

**R:no puede ser... no puede ser **\- mascullo Rachel caminando en círculos sumida en su desesperación, esto no tenía que suceder así, que iba a decir Maribel cuando lo supiera - **me va a matar **\- solo tenía que pasar desapercibida en la escuela, eso no era tan complicado en que momento había llegado a este punto

**K:hey Rachel... **\- llamó el chico observando cómo se movía la modelo con desesperación y murmurando cosas incoherentes - **Rae basta me estas mareando y voy a... a vomitar... sobre esa maseta **\- Rachel se detuvo al instante con los brazos cruzados al escuchar eso, no quería ser la culpable de la muerte de aquel ser vivo - **tranquila yo no creo que sea para tanto **\- trato de consolar rodeándola en sus brazos, que Rachel acepto gustosa, hace tiempo que no tenía una unión afectuosa sincera con un hombre desde sus padres y con nadie desde que había lleagdo a Lima, y con Kurt la hacía sentir bien

**R:no sé si sea o no para tanto **– susurro un poco más tranquila, aún acurrucada en los brazos del chico - **pero esto realmente me afecta**

**K:a mí también Rach... **– soltó el chico con un suspiro – **pero si lo piensas bien, ahora Jim está en un lugar mejor **\- Rachel frunció el ceño - **sí, sé que fue demasiado injusto que el muriera y que ella se quedara sola pero... **\- Rachel se apartó de Kurt en automático

**R:¿de que estas hablando? **\- el chico hizo ademán de responder pero al final no dijo nada - **Kurt**

**K:ahora ya no lo se**

**R:yo solo te pregunte sobre el beso**

**K:y eso fue lo que yo respondí... yo también vi la película "El Beso"** – no sabía si reírse o enojarse ante la confusión que había sucedido

**R:¿pensaste que hablaba de una película? **\- Kurt asintió apenado - **No Kurt... yo hablaba sobre el beso entre yo y... y... no se entre Santana o Quinn **\- explicó volviendo a recordar que es lo que la había llevado a esa conversación

**K:yo no tengo la culpa... estoy borracho y... espera..., ¿tú y Santana se besaron? **\- pregunto sorprendido, "si, esto no funcionó"

**R:o Quinn **-

**K:¿las dos?**

**R:no, solo una y... ¿no recuerdas nada? **\- Kurt en ese momento apenas y recordaba cuál era su nombre, no obstante intento concentrarse más que en eso y tratar recordar ese beso

**K:el reto... **\- dijo después de unos segundos pensando y Rachel asintió - **Puck fue el que te lo dio ¿no es así?**

**R:si, que bueno que lo recuerdas**

**K:claro... **\- Kurt asintió orgulloso - **y cada detalle **\- sonrió

**R:genial... **\- sonrió esperanzada - **entonces** **puedes decirme quién entro en ese armario conmigo **\- Kurt volvió a asentir aún con la sonrisa pero no respondió - **¿quién fue?**

**K:no lo se**

**R:¿qué?**

**K:no lo...**

**R:eso lo oí pero... porque no lo sabes?... Noah te amenazó para que no me dijeras verdad!?**

**K:no, lo intento **– aclaró – **pero no pudo porque yo no estuve ahí en ese momento **\- Rachel enarco una ceja cuestionando al chico, él intento recodar el por qué y siguió - **es solo que en el momento que Puck tiro la moneda... me fui al baño para quitarme el... el obsceno dibujo que Puck me dibujo en el rostro y cuando regrese ya todos estaban en la sala más los 40 alumnos más que llegaron **\- Rachel asintió en decepción, sabía que no era culpa de Kurt pero ahora nadie podría ayudarla o tenía la confianza para preguntarle quién era la chica que había entrado a ese armario después de ella - **siento no poderte ayudar**

**R:no te preocupes... solo era una duda... nada serio o que me interese realmente **\- aseguro pero Kurt no se la creyó

**K:¿enserio? **\- Rachel sabía que era una mentira decir eso, desde que había sucedido el asunto no había dejado de pensar en aquello en todo lo que transcurría la fiesta, intento olvidarlo bailando para divertirse y relajarse pero no lo logro, intento evitar a Quinn y Santana durante toda la fiesta pero menos funcionó y menos si esas llamadas directo de Londres no se detenían en su bolsillo interno del pantalón, realmente quería hablar con alguien, por al menos de esto, pero en el estado en el que estaba Kurt no le serviría de nada.

**R:enserio... **\- afirmo, Kurt iba a preguntar de nuevo pero Puck llego interrumpiendo

**P:Princesa! te eh estado buscando por todas partes**

**R:aquí estoy **– sonrió feliz al ver que Kurt no la dejaba de observar con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

**P:se nos acabó la cerveza **– informó cuando la tomo del brazo comenzando a caminar directo a la sala donde el sonido de la música era aún más intenso con Kurt siguiéndolos

**R:y vamos a ir por más?**

**P:algo así **– se detuvo en el marco de la puerta en la entrada de la sala para mirar a Rachel - **nosotros** **tenemos una tradición cuando en la fiesta nos sucede eso y es con ayuda de la persona festejada**

**R:ósea yo**

**P:exacto**

**R:¿y cuál es? **– pregunto dispuesta a ayudar y conforme su mirada se paseaba por el lugar lleno de alumnos

**P:bueno... nosotros uhm juntamos dinero... y… bien… ehh**

**K:para ser más precisos Puck, ¿en qué le afecta esto a Rachel? **\- interrumpió Kurt el habla nerviosa del chico, Rachel se sorprendió por la forma en que Kurt le hablo a Noah pero después recordó su estado que lo ponía valiente

**P:el dinero que pedimos es vendiendo besos de Rachel **\- soltó haciendo que ambos chicos fruncieran el ceño confundidos Rachel aún con la mirada rastreado toda la sala

**K:¿qué clase de persona hizo esa tradición tan...**

**R:estúpida **\- término Rachel cuando encontró a sus 2 objetivos, ambas Quinn y Santana se encontraban del otro lado de la sala platicando y bebiendo cerveza con la vista fija en ella... o ellos

**P:Quinn, cuando era la capitana perra de las cherriors **\- Rachel al oír esto se volvió a ver a Puck

**R:¿Quinn? **\- Puck asintió - **¿y por cuanto los venden? **\- pregunto sorprendiendo a los chicos

**K:¿lo vas a hacer? **\- se encogió de hombros

**P:es de lo que se quieran cooperar pero los billetes deben sobrepasar los 5 dólares **\- Rachel no dijo nada así que Puck continuo al ver la duda en su rostro - **la mayoría no lo va recordar al día siguiente... y en ese caso tenemos un lema en cada una de mis fiestas**

**K:¿y cuál es?... emborracharse como si no hubiera mañana **\- dijo cuando un grupo de chicos en medio de la sala gritaba "Fondo, fondo, fondo"

**P:esa es otra Hummel, pero de la que yo hablaba es "todo lo que pasa en la casa de Puckerman se queda en la casa de Puckerman"... ¿entonces? Te animas**

**R:bueno yo...**

**S:¿qué sucede aquí? **– pregunto Santana llegando junto con Quinn en la conversación

**P:solo estamos viendo lo de la tradición se acabaron las cervezas y...**

**Q:van a hacer es estupidez?... **– interrumpió Quinn

**K:bueno tu pusiste esa tradición ¿no?**

**Q:claro, **– acepto sin orgullo – **pero** **teniendo en cuenta que en ese tiempo era una más de las porristas descerebradas creo que lo explica **– Kurt y Puck asintieron

**S:Hey... yo aún soy de las porristas **– recrimino ofendida

**Q:muy bien por ti Santana **– respondió burlona, la latina prefirió ignorarla, una discusión ahora no las llevaría a nada

**S:como sea... entonces Puckerman ya que aseguro que Rachel no va aceptarlo porque es muy puritana y recta para esto **– fue sarcástica – **¿qué vas a...**

**R:Lo voy a hacer **– intervino sorprendiendo a ambas chicas que Rachel prefirió ignorar

**P:enserio lo vas a hacer? **– cuestionó con emoción, tal vez y se daría el lujo de comprar un beso

**R:solo tengo una condición**

**S:No creo que puedas poner condición ¿no Quinn?**

**Q:da igual **– se encogió de hombros desinteresada – **eso ya no me interesa**

**P:entonces lo que desees Sexy Judía **– ofreció el chico sonriente

**R:nadie del club Glee va entrar a esto de pagarme por un beso**

**S:ja **– río con burla – **Ni quién te quisiera besar Hobbit prostituta de besos **– comentó con sorna para después alejarse sin dar tiempo a que alguien dijera algo

**P:¿qué?... pero... yo**

**R:solo eso Noah, por favor **– pidió Rachel – **los del Club glee son mis amigos **– se excusó – **bueno** **la mayoría **\- se retractó al mirar de soslayo a Quinn quién tenía el ceño levemente fruncido – **y no quiero que después todo se vuelva incómodo si llegan a recordarlo o yo misma este en esa posición ¿sí? -** Puck tuvo que darse por vencido

**P:bien... Hummel dile a los chicos del club que ellos no entran mientras yo voy a hacer el anuncio de la tradición **– ordenó

**K:a todos? **– pregunto dudoso por si se incluían las chicas

**P:a todos... **– remarcó – **no me sorprendería si Tina quisiera uno se quedó con las ganas de mirar hace un rato **– explicó y Kurt asintió en entendimiento mientras se alejaba a buscar a los del club y Puck hizo lo mismo dirigiéndose al medio de la sala llamando la atención de todos –**¡CHICOS... HEY CHICOS! **– llamó entre silbidos con éxito – **ya que la fiesta sobrepaso mis límites de alcohol en mí casa, vamos a...**

**"LA TRADICIIIOOON" **– grito un espectador y Puck asintió provocando más gritos en los chicos de la escuela

**Q:no tienes que hacer esto ¿sabes? **– dijo Quinn llamando la atención de Rachel que por un momento había olvidado que estaba a su lado

**R:¿qué cosa?**

**Q:esto... la tontería esta, **\- trato de explicarse sin embargo Rachel fingió no saber aún de que hablaba - **la tradición no tienes que hacerlo, Puck no puede obligarte a...**

**R:lo sé... **\- interrumpió -** y Puck no me está obligando a nada**

**Q:¿entonces? **\- cuestionó parándose frente a Rachel

**R:que quieres decir con...**

**Q:eres de entendimiento lento o algo así?**

**R:co... como dijiste**

**Q:Rach **– intento agarrándola de los hombros e inclinarse un poco hacia ella – **no tienes que hacer esto **– era la primera vez que Rachel veía esta forma de hablar de Quinn, tan calmada, como si intentase de decir algo sin decirlo pero ella no lograba entenderlo

**R:viniendo de alguien que se lo dicen muy a menudo me atreveré a decir que... estas siendo algo dramática **– Quinn solo la observó unos segundos para después dejar su agarré en Rachel y resoplar una risa

**Q:creo que tienes razón... las cervezas y el cigarro juntos uff**

**R:sigues fumando**

**Q:bueno no exactamente... **– confeso, Rachel iba a preguntar pero Noah la llamo

**P:RACHEL VEN... **– grito Puck llamando la atención de ambas y todos alrededor comenzaron a vitorear su nombre **"RACHEL, RACHEL, RACHEL"**

**R:creo que... tengo que ir **– murmuro cuando vio que Quinn no se apartaba de su camino

**Q:claro **– acepto apartándose completamente para salir del lugar con la atenta mirada de la modelo

**P:PRINCESA VEN... **– invitó de nuevo el chico, con dificultad Rachel apartó la vista del lugar donde la ex-porrista desapareció y se acercó a Noah

**~/~/~/~**

**Q:sabes que podías evitarlo**

**S:¿qué cosa? **– cuestionó bebiendo de su bebida desinteresada

**Q:sabes de lo que hablo **– sonaba molesta y aunque Santana sabía de lo que hablaba quería ver a donde llegaba esto

**S:no, no lo sé P... y es mejor que te expliques**

**Q:Rachel... **– acepto tomando una de las 2 últimas botellas de cerveza del refrigerador – **podrías haber evitado que en estos momentos se esté besando con toda la escuela **– finalizó dando un largo sorbo a la bebida, Santana hizo lo mismo terminándose la suya

**S:¿y porque lo habría hecho? **– pregunto, pero la peli rosa no respondió – **Y en todo caso tú también pudiste hacerlo**

Quién negó – **no me habrían hecho caso... yo ya no soy la reina de la escuela y...**

**S:y nada Quinn... **– la detuvo – **esa excusa no me sirve y no veo porque te está interesando tanto este asunto**

Quinn se preguntó lo mismo ante su estado disgustado y de igual forma menos tuvo la respuesta, pero saber que Rachel estaba haciendo esa estúpida Tradición no lo hacía sentir mejor

**Q:solo olvídalo... las cervezas me hicieron efecto **– intento liberarse de la nítida curiosa de su amiga

**S:eso no lo dudo Q... pero dime ¿en qué te afecta?**

**Q:en nada **– aseguro no muy convencida

**S:¿cómo?**

**Q:en absolutamente nada**

**S:exacto P... los asuntos de Rachel no son los tuyos si no los míos ¿entendiste?**

**Q:¿qué? **– pregunto incrédula

**S:lo que oíste... recuerdas que ella es mí problema ¿cierto? **– claro que Quinn lo sabía, pero algo le decía que lo que Santana decía era algo más que solo eso

**Q:¿cómo se conocieron?... **– pregunto tomando asiento del otro lado de la isleta en la que estaba la latina – **Rachel y tu **– aclaró ya que no quería que Santana intentará irse por la tangente

**S:¿eso que tiene que ver?**

**Q:solo dímelo **– tomo de nuevo de a cerveza con la mirada clavada en la porrista

**S:en el aeropuerto... eso lo sabes**

**Q:¿y qué sucedió ahí?**

**S:Quinn eso...**

**Q:¿Que sucedió? **– volvió a insistir

**S:quiero otra cerveza **– mascullo yendo por una del mismo lugar de donde la saco Quinn volviendo a sentarse en su lugar - **Rac... Berry y yo nos cruzamos en el lugar de espera del aeropuerto, ella aseguro estar perdida y yo como de costumbre la trate mal... **– Quinn escucho el relato atenta intentando no perderse de ningún detalle para así saber porque Maribel había dicho que ambas se habían llevado bien en algún momento, pero la anécdota de Santana no dijo mucho, su interacción amistosa no duro ni un minuto y Maribel ni había estado presente, entonces ¿porque Maribel había dicho que ambas se habían llevado bien antes? O ¿es que ella lo había mal interpretado? – **cuando llegamos a casa le pedí explicaciones a mi madre y me dijo sobre sus padres gays y no sé qué más…**

**Q:¿sus padres?... **– cuestiono, ella realmente no sabía ese detalle había escuchado hablar de los padres de Rachel solo como 2 veces pero nunca se especificó como 2 hombres – **¿tiene 2 padres? Hombre y hombre**

**S:eh… si ¿por?**

**Q:no lo sabia**

**S:no tenías porque **– Quinn asintió sin preguntar nada más y Santana prefirió terminar el relato ahí, la peli rosa volvió a repasar lo contado por su amiga en un silencio absoluto cada detalle cuando de nada se levantó del asiento con la mirada fija en Santana

**S:¿Qué…**

**Q:cuando?**

**S:¿Cuándo qué?**

**Q:¿Cuándo comenzó a gustarte?, O… o, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta? **– Santana frunció el ceño por la pregunta y Quinn volvió a insistir acercándose a ella - **¿Cuándo?... ¿es que ella también le gustas?**

**S:HEY…! te tranquizas eh **– advirtió

**Q:vas a responder **– exigió, Santana se levantó de su lugar para ir por otra bebida pero ahora si el refrigerador estaba vacío con un gemido molesto comenzó a buscar por la cocina con la atenta mirada de su amiga esperando la respuesta

**S:no se de lo que hablas**

**Q:entonces solo dime, "Quinn estas equivocada"**

**S:Quinn estas equivocada**

**Q:eso ya no funciona**

**S:genial **– murmuro cuando por fin encontró una botella de whisky en una de las alacenas – **pues entonces dejémoslo ahí **– Santana ahora comenzó a buscar un vaso y cuando lo encontró se sirvió la bebida pero su nerviosismo se la estaba jugando haciendo que la mayor parte se vertiera en la mesa

**Q:no… dime cuand..**

**S:NO QUINN, NO **– grito tirando el portador del whisky al suelo quebrándose en miles de pedazos – **en todo caso dime tu… ¿Cuándo comenzó a gustarte a ti?¿ en qué momento esa enana se volvió tan importante para ti?**

**Q:no… no intentes evadirte conmigo **– titubeo

**S:no lo hago, solo digo lo que veo**

**Q:yo no…**

**S:entonces porque te importa tanto con quien se esté besando ahí afuera…porque te interesa tanto que yo la trate como lo hago… lo he hecho miles de veces con otras personas, hasta con la propia Kitty y tú no me dices nada ¿Qué tiene de diferente que lo haga con ella?**

**Q:Que… no creo que sea gusto**

**S:nunca lo he sido Quinn… nunca lo hemos sido **– remarco - **¿Qué la hace diferente? **– cuestiono no solo para Quinn sino también para sí misma

**Q:no lo sé **– murmuro agachando la mirada mirando los pedazos de vidrio que llegaron hasta sus pies

**S:no se te ocurra enamorarte de ella **– mascullo Santana cuando tomo otro vaso para el whisky y lo sirvió en el

**Q:no está hablando enserio ¿verdad? **– rio incrédula, Santana bebió todo el whisky que se sirvió y carraspeo para aclararse la garganta

**S:estoy hablando muy enserio Q… **– se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente – **te lo advierto… no te enamores de ella**

**Q:primero Santana, tú no puedes advertirme nada **– la latina iba a protestar pero Quinn la cayo – **segundo… cuando te va a entrar en la cabeza que a mí no me vienen las chicas, yo no soy gay **–

**S:no me importa si eres o no gay… lo único que te advierto es eso**

**Q:ya te dije que tú no tienes que advertirme nada… pero esta entendido… te aseguro que eso nunca sucederá **– Santana sonrió victoriosa

**S:perfecto… **\- respondió alejándose de la ex-porrista para guardar la botella de Whisky –** porque ella es mía**

**Q:¡¿Qué?**

**S:lo que oíste P ella es mía…**

**Q:entonces… si te gusta **– Santana guardo un gran silencio por unos segundos para después resoplar y volverse a ver a su amiga y acercarse a ella

**S:no te equivoques, para lo único que la quiero es para hacer que ella se largue de aquí de una vez por todas**

**Q:¿y qué vas a hacer después de que logres desacerté de Rachel?**

**~/~/~/~**

Besar a prácticamente toda la escuela de entre chicos y chicas solo por dinero, y según otros por diversión, había sido una experiencia extraña para Rachel que se había preguntado de donde la había sacado Quinn, lo bueno de eso o es lo que ella espera es que nadie recordara nada o que se siguiera la ley de las fiestas Puckerman, tampoco es como si hubiera sido para tanto pues solo habían sido besos secos, pero haber ganado más de lo suficiente para las cervezas había hecho feliz a Noah y el sabor de tanto alcohol en labios diferentes le había hecho olvidar los primeros labios que la besaron en esa noche.

**P:fuiste un éxito Princesa **– felicito el chico cuando el último beso dado extrañamente por Karovsky se había dado

**R:bueno tal vez y esta sea mi futura profesión si voy a ganar eso todos los días **– bromeo la chica cuando solo se quedaron ambos y Kurt (que había estado cuidándola en cada beso) se quedaron solos figuradamente, ya que la fiesta seguía a su alrededor

**P:entonces yo voy a buscar a Finn para ir a comprar las cervezas tengo un amigo que nos la vendería a esta hora y a estos adolescentes **– dijo antes de alejarse y perderse entre la multitud

**R:necesito un vaso de agua **– y sí que lo necesitaba, sus labios estaban demasiados resecos y las cervezas solo lo hacía aún más peor – **voy a la cocina ¿vienes?**

**K:te alcanzo Rach, yo necesito encontrar un baño… me siento algo mareado**

**R:no quieres que te acompañe?**

**K:no, está bien **– tranquilizo el chico y Rachel tuvo que aceptar

Rachel estuvo a punto de entrar a la cocina pero cuando escucho su nombre de la voz de Quinn se detuvo – **¿y** **qué vas a hacer después de que logres desacerté de Rachel? **-

**S:seguir la vida perfecta que tenía antes de que ella llegara… **\- Rachel sonrió cuando escucho la respuesta de Santana, al parecer nunca se daría por vencido –** y es por eso que no quiero que desarrolles ese tipo de sentimiento gentil y protector que tienes con ella…**

**Q:Santana yo no tengo ninguno de esos sentimientos por ella **– Santana enarco una ceja sin creerse eso y Quinn resoplo desesperada – **mira tal vez… tal vez solo fue lastima**

**S:¿lastima?**

**Q:si… **\- aseguro – **no lo sé…desde que llego tú le has hecho la vida imposible y no solo en la escuela sino que también vive en tu casa… y se ve tan inofensiva y taan… **\- Quinn intento pensar en una forma de agregar algo ofensivo a la inofensivamente tierna que ella veía a Rachel

**S:taan…**

**Q:tan… estúpida con ese acento londinense creyéndose mejor que todos aquí en Lima cuando no creo que sea ni aun mejor que Jacob y… **\- Santana comenzó a reír deteniendo el discurso de la peli rosa

**R:Woow **– suspiro Rachel sorprendida por las palabras y forma de pensar de Quinn sobre ella

**S:hay Quinn, a veces olvido porque te llamaba B-Queen… pero comentarios como esos… uff por eso aun necesito tu ayuda en…**

**K;Hey Rach… **\- llamo Kurt casi como un grito de desesperación

**R:shhhh **– cayo Rachel pero ya estaba segura de haber sido descubierta

**K:¿Qué sucede?¿porque aún no entras al…**

**S:luego hablamos **– susurro la latina hacia Quinn quien tenía la mirada en la entrada de la cocina esperando a que Rachel entrase, Santana prefirió salir del lugar sin decir nada mas – **porcelana, Hobbit **– saludo cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Kurt y Rachel – **no sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones detrás de las puertas**

**K:nosotros no estábamos escuchando nada Santana**

**S:no hablaba contigo… en fin Berry no creo que hayas escuchado algo realmente interesante o ¿sí?**

**R:¿qué me interese a mí?... pues realmente no… **\- dijo antes de adentrarse completamente a la cocina e ir por el vaso de agua que tanto ansiaba sin ni siquiera mirar a Quinn

**S:bien… entonces te veo luego Q, sigue siendo genial…, Hobbit, sigue siendo enana y Porcelana… deja de ser tan Gay **– se despidió saliendo del lugar

**K:¡Hey tu…! **– intento reprochar pero la latina salió sin permitirlo – **...pff… no sabes como la detesto tanto Rach, aún me sigo preguntando cómo es que la agentas… ¿de dónde tomaste ese vaso? También quiero agua**

**R:en la segunda puerta de la parte de arriba de la alacena**

**K:gracias**

**Q:ho… hola Rachel **– saludo Quinn esperando no ser ignorada después de su comentario que lo más seguro es que Rachel escucho

**R:hola **– articulo después de haber dado un gran trago al líquido del vaso en manos

**Q:si… bueno, y ¿cómo te fue ahí afuera?**

**R:pues…**

**K:Hey Rach y el agua? **– Kurt interrumpió la respuesta

**R:en el refrigerador**

**K:gracias**

**Q:entonces **– ínsito Quinn para que Rachel siguiera

**R:¿entonces?**

**Q:la tradición ¿Cómo te fue?**

**R:oh… eso, bueno no estuvo tan…**

**K:Rachel **– volvió a impedir que Rachel continuara

**Q:Kurt… **– llamo su atención antes de que el chico continuara – **¿puedo pedirte un favor?**

**K:claro**

**Q:bien por…**

**K:bueno creo que depende, si es dinero lo siento pero no tengo, si es sobre lastimar a alguien menos, si es…**

**Q:no Kurt **– interrumpió el monologo del chico – **solo puedes dejarnos solas**

**K:¿solas?** – cuestiono dudoso de cumplir la petición, Quinn asintió – **Rachel**

**R:no veo porque tenemos que estar a solas si…**

**Q:por favor Kurt **– pidió Quinn cosa que sorprendió al chico, Quinn en su vida le había dicho esas palabras o por al menos no dirigidas a él, ni siquiera en el club Glee cuando pedía que la siguieran en sus tonos al cantar

**K:Rachel… yo no creo que pueda negarme a eso **– Quinn sonrió ante su triunfo cuando vio que Rachel simplemente asintió y Kurt salió del lugar… la modelo se alejó de la isleta para ir por otro vaso de agua, la resequedad en sus labios aún no se iban.

**R:bien, no sé qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente sobre el tema pero…**

**Q:lo siento** – musito Quinn dejando a la morena confundida – **el comentario, yo, yo realmente lo siento** **no… no fue mi intención decir eso es solo que… ni se porque lo dije si…**

**R:hey Quinn, tranquila no hay problema**

**Q:no hagas eso Rach**

**R:¿Qué cosa?**

**Q:hacer que todo lo que te hago yo o hasta Santana no es nada**

**R:es que no es nada**

**Q:no Rachel, claro que es algo…, no lo se, reacciona de alguna manera, enójate, grítame, insúltame, no sé pero has algo**

**R:¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?**

"Para sentirme menos culpable" – **no lo sé **– suspiro –

El lugar quedo en absoluto silencio por unos segundos con el único sonido de la música en la sala y algunos chicos gritando con emoción, Rachel con vaso en mano aun, miro al suelo y vio los pedazos de vidrio

**R:¿Qué sucedió con eso?**

**Q:Santana… solo se le cayó el vaso **– Rachel asintió – ¿**qué haces? **– cuestiono cuando vio a la modelo tomar un recogedor manual con escobilla y comenzó a limpiar el piso

**R:limpieza**

**Q:eso lo veo pero porque **– dijo tomando la escoba y ayudar a Rachel

**R:¿Por qué lo haces tu?**

**Q:ayudarte, creo**

**R:entonces yo igual…**

**Q:¿a Santana?**

**R:no, a que el lugar no sea peor que ahí fuera…, no creo que sea una buena idea que los recojas con la mano **– sugirió al ver a la chica hacerlo sin ningún problema

**Q:no va a pasar na… ¡mierda! **– escupió al pincharse el dedo con un trozo de vidrio

**R:te lo dije **– murmuro con una sonrisa de lado

**Q:decir eso te hace sentir bien ¿no?**

**R:algo – **bromeo – **¿estas bien? **\- Rachel se acercó a ella apresurada cuando vio a la ex-rubia tambalearse

**Q:si… yo, yo solo… estoy bien **– trato de evadir y levantarse pero sus mareos repentinos no se lo permitieron

**R:Quinn ¿Qué te sucede? **– cuestiono sosteniendola

**Q:no es… nada…**

**R:si claro… solo mareada de tanto alcohol ¿no?... déjame ver eso**

**Q:tal vez… ¡Oh dios! **– murmuro al intentar ver que tan grave fue su herida

**R:Quinn dime que te sucede, así no podre ayudarte**

**Q:yo… solo, es estúpido**

**R:es enserio Quinn – **exigió

**Q:tengo un tipo de fobia al… al sangrado**

**R:¿Hemofobia?**

**Q:bueno no creí que lo conocieras… **– rio sin ganas – **pero es solo un leve cuadro… no es tan grave… solo, solo déjame descansar un poco**

**R:ven te voy ayudo a levantarte**

**Q:no, solo déjame aquí **– gimió sin ánimos de hacerlo

**R:Quinn no te voy a dejar ahí, además tenemos que ver esa herida se te pude infectar**

**Q:no es para tanto Rachel… no seas…**

**R:dramática?... si lo soy Quinn ahora ven **– Quinn a regañadientes y con dificultad ya que todo a su alrededor estaba dando vueltas se puso de pie gracias a la ayuda de Rachel – **vamos arriba a la recamara de Noah **– Quinn asintió apoyándose del los hombros de Rachel ya que era más pequeña que ella.

**Q:¿Cómo es que sabes donde está el cuarto de Puck? **– pregunto cuando vio que la chica lo encontró sin ninguna dificultad, como si de años viviera en esta casa – **que aceptaste la invitación de el sobre "ver su casa"**

**R:solo toma asiento… yo voy a buscar un botiquín**

**Q:ahora hasta sabes donde está su botiquín **– dijo recostándose en la cama del chico, realmente lo necesitaba

**R:bueno no creo que eso fuera tan complicado todo el mundo lo pone en su baño ¿no? **– respondió cuando regreso con Quinn – **ahora siéntate para que vea tu dedo**

**Q:no **– respondió casi infantil cerrando sus ojos y escondiendo el dedo afectado

**R:solo dame tu mano Quinn, tú no tienes por qué ver **– Quinn tardo unos segundo pero al final hizo lo pedido

**Q:¿Qué pasa? **– cuestiono después de un momento ante el mutismo de la modelo que estaba trabajando con el área afectada – **¿Rachel?... ¿tan mal esta?... por al menos dime que se puede salvar…**

**R:ahora quien está siendo dramática**

**Q:bueno teniendo en cuenta que me acabo de pinchar un gran hoyo en mi dedo índice que brota chorros de sangre **– Rachel rodo los ojos sobre la exageración de Quinn pero prefirió no comentar nada**– y que soy Hemofobica**

**R:bien lo siento, pero tienes que tranquilizarte, todo está bien solo fue un pequeño pincho, como el de una aguja **– puso como ejemplo para calmarla pero a la rubia no le sirvió

**Q:a eso tú le llamas pequeño**

**R:pero no te está doliendo o ¿sí?**

**Q:pues no **– respondió, y es que en realidad no le dolía pues parecía que Rachel ni siquiera la estaba tocando sus dedos apenas y la rozaban

**R:bueno entonces solo no te enfoques en lo que te sucedió hazlo en otra cosa**

**Q:¿Cómo?**

**R:bueno no lo sé, dime algo de ti **– sugirió, Quinn abrió los ojos para ver si hablaba enserio pero los cerro de inmediato cuando vio como Rachel le ponía alcohol a la herida – **no abras los ojos**

**Q:yo… no sé qué decirte**

**R:por lo tanto solo respóndeme una duda**

**Q:¿Cuál?**

**R:si tienes esta fobia por la sangre ¿Cómo es que te hiciste ese aro en la nariz?**

**Q:bueno no fue nada fácil déjame decirte **– dijo soltando una risa débil – **Puck me acompaño y no sabes el show que hice, estuve casi más de 3 horas sentada en espera decidiéndome si hacerlo o no, Puck ya se había hartado de estar ahí así que me dijo que era mejor que nos fuéramos y ahí fue cuando me decidí, tenía que hacerlo, durante la perforación Puck me tomo la mano y tantos eran mis nervios que creo que casi le disloque los dedos por aferrarme con fuerza por mis nervios… al final de todo nunca abrí los ojos hasta que volvimos a estar en su camioneta y me dormí ahí, cuando volví en si ya estaba en casa, ciertamente en mi recamara, según el dije muchas incoherencias durante el viaje a casa pero eso no se las creí**

**R:listo, ya está **– dijo cuándo la historia de Quinn se dio finalizada

**Q;¿ya?... **– abrió los ojos con cautela –** ¿tan rápido? **– pregunto mirando su dedo que estaba cubierto con una bendita infantil con pequeños logos de superman

**R:en realidad termine cuando te decidiste en ponerte ese percing **– comento Rachel yéndose al baño a guardar el botiquín - **¿estás bien? **– quiso averiguar cuando Quinn no dejaba de observar su dedo

**Q:si…** – asintió – **yo… uhm gracias por esto **– agradeció elevando el índice

**R:de nada **– sonrió cortés - **¿te quedas a descansar? Te ves algo pálida y cansada**

**Q:espero que ese sea un cumplido **– murmuro adormilada arribándose en la cama

**R:entonces te dejo para que…**

**Q:espera **– llamo deteniendo a Rachel en el marco de la puerta – **no me vas a responder…**

**R:¿de qué?**

**Q: ¿cómo es queee aahhh **– bostezo y Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír – **te fue en la tradición?**

**R:estas demasiado cansada Quinn… que tal si desp…**

**Q:solo dime algo **– ofreció acurrucándose a sí misma e intentando no cerras los ojos y caer en el sueño

**R:ok**

**Q:¿Cómo te sentiste al hacer eso?**

**R:pues en realidad… algo extraña **– acepto –** no lo sé, besar a mucha gente en una noche es raro al principio pero después sientes que es normal**

**Q:¿normal? **– pregunto divertida

**R:bueno ahora tengo una experiencia rara que contarle a mis nietos ¿no?**

**Q:si claro… decirles que su abuela beso a más de 20 personas en una noche será grandioso**

**R:bueno, tal vez a ellos no… pero que tal a mis ligues **– bromeo, Quinn solo sonrió y cerró los ojos, Rachel después de unos segundos observando a Quinn, pensó que había caído en el sueño, de nuevo estuvo a punto de salir pero la voz de la peli rosa la detuvo

**Q:¿y te gusto?... el beso ¿te gusto? – **cuestiono con la voz ronca y adormilada

**R:¿Cuál de todos? **– pregunto casi en susurro como si arrullase a un bebe al que no quería despertar

**Q:el que sea… no importa cual, solo… solo uno**

**R:si… solo uno **– afirmo sin dudarlo, sin embargo Quinn ya no respondió… por fin había caído en la inconciencia humana diaria, y ahora si Rachel salió de la recamara sin una palabra más.

**El primer beso es mágico**

**El segundo intimo**

**El tercero rutinario…**

* * *

**Heeey…! Otro episodio espero y les guste… recibo comenarios, sugerencias,**

**Preguntas y hasta criticas… en los Rewivs ****J**

**ADVERTENCIA: SOLO TOCARE EL TEMA DE RESPONDER UNA PREGUNTA Y SOBRE ALGUNOS CAMBIOS EN EL FIC… LEEANLO BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD (no es necesario que lo leean) C:**

SakuraC319: **sé que desde hace tiempo me has preguntado sobre Brittany y yo siempre**

**Quería responderte pero lo olvidaba, cuando me daba cuenta el cap estaba subido… pero ahora**

**Lo hare. No sin antes agradecerte por seguir mi historia y comentar cada capitulo desde que lo**

**Sigues, Gracias :D, la respuesta es, Por supuesto que Brittany aparecerá (eso no asegura el futuro de nadie**

**En el fic) ella es uno de mis personajes Favoritos asi que no podía faltar pero será mas adelante… de echo espero hacerlo pronto… solo espérenlo… y por si alguien se pregunta si Blaine aparecerá en Lima también… si, Lo hará ****J**

**De hecho quiero sumar a mas personajes a lo largo del fic… pero poco a poco**

**Ahora, no sé si se dieron cuenta pero los capítulos se restaron… antes eran 15 los que llevaba y con este**

**Serian 16… pero ahora son 13 y con este 14… (lo que hice fue juntar 4 episodios para que se hicieran 2 y además**

**Aparte el prólogo, ese ya no es episodio… lo hice porque me di cuenta que los primeros capítulos eran demasiado cortos y no quería que los nuevos lectores perdieran el tiempo con episodios tan cortos y mis disculpas para los que me siguen desde el inicio por darles episodios tan cortos) solo quería aclararlo por si alguien lo noto y se lo preguntaba…**

**Y ultimo… cambie el título del Fic… de The Promise And The Wish (la promesa y el deseo) a**

**The Life Strange (la extraña vida)**

**¿Por qué?: es solo que el primer título ya no me convencía, animaba e inspiraba para escribir**

**Y no es que cada vez que se me vaya la inspiración lo cambie… en realidad pienso dejarlo con ese, ya que el primero solo lo había puesto solo por poner un título… y este es más pensado…**

**Dato curioso:**

**este nombre nuevo es inspirado de un nuevo juego que anda rodando por los gamers en Youtube y yo también lo eh jugado**

**El cual de llama *LIFE IS STRANGE*… que trata sobre una chica que regresa a su viejo pueblo de la infancia y se rencuentra con su mejor amiga que no ha visto en años pero muy diferente de como la recordaba… la chica que es protagonista tiene un poder que es el de retroceder el tiempo… etc, etc… es solo que las personajes principales se me hacen como una Rachel y una Quinn, hasta la chica es Punk de pelo corto solo que azul y la otra es de pelo castaño… en fin me fui del tema, el caso es que el juego la protagonista llamada Max, tiene que tomar decisiones y de eso cada decisión tiene un efecto, y eso es lo que tiene mi Fic, aunque no lo noten, pero cada ves que escribo un capitulo tengo que pensar bien que decisión toma cada personaje en lo que hace, decide y dice… ya que cada cosa tendrá un efecto diferente… bueno solo quería también aclarar eso…**

**Ok… ahora si eso es todo Gracias por leerme ****J**

**Pdt:disculpen si hay una o mas faltas de ortografía**

**Cuídense Grecka fuera, paz… (mL)**


	15. Chapter 14: Mensajes Con Flashback

**Capítulo 14: Mensajes Con Flashback**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX**

* * *

Hoy Pezberry para el Ship que fueron las que mas comentaron esta semana - gracias espero y les guste Y algo del pasado de Rachel y Faberry siempre :3

* * *

**Casa López Domingo temprano por la mañana**

Algo nuevo que Rachel aprendió a apreciar a lo largo de estos últimos 5 meses fue esos milisegundos de amnesia que tenía al recién despertar envuelta en las sábanas y protegida en su cama, esos segundos en los que sus ojos y su mente se abrían por primera vez al día, y no recordaba nada cosas como su nombre, donde estaba, que tenía que hacer durante el día, que había hecho el día anterior, como es el mundo, etc., etc. Cualquier detalle de vida era borrado durante esos mili-segundos recién despertados de la inconsciencia diaria humana llamada sueño.

Pero claro esos mili-segundos desaparecían conforme la conciencia tomaba parte en ella, cuando a su mente llegaba la información de llamarse Rachel, estar viviendo en la casa López, tener que levantarse para correr, desayunar, tomar una ducha, etc., etc... pero esa no era la parte difícil, si no que junto con su nombre parecía que venía con todo su historial de vida junta, cuando en su conciencia aparecía las palabras, "soy Rachel Berry y hoy es nuevo día" - un cúmulo de pensamientos y recuerdos llegaban a su memoria como un balde de agua helada todo los días en una mañana de invierno, algo que siempre apreció Rachel de sí misma, era su memoria impecable, recordaba todo lo que tuviera que ver de su vida después de sus 5 años, pero ahora eso era diferente... había veces en los que sus pensamientos se desviaban a que perder su memoria sería la mejor solución a todo ese dolor matutino.

Con un gemido perezoso y un estiramiento de brazos y cuerpo Rachel se removió entre las sábanas de su cama lista para un nuevo mañana, poco a poco tomo asiento en la cama para levantarse como cada día, eran la 5:55 am, o eso es lo que indicaba el despertador en el mueble de un costado de la cama, faltaban 5 minutos para que ese despertador sonara como cada mañana indicando el comienzo de su rutina diaria de ejercicios, así que se tomaría esos minutos de descanso y relajación. Terminando recargada en la cabecera de la cama observó hacia la ventana por donde los pocos rayos de sol se colaban por la habitación junto con pequeños sonidos de los pajarillos cantando y silbando afuera

2 minutos de relajación habían pasado cuando del teléfono celular de Rachel provino un sonido indicando la batería baja, la morena rápidamente se levantó por el cable cargador del mismo para prevenir que el apagado automático del teléfono no sucediera, su celular tenía 3 mensajes nuevos así que cuando ya estaba conectado a la corriente eléctrica ella decidió abrirlos.

Mensaje uno: 3:25 am De: 216-213-5117

_Hola soy Quinn, solo quería agradecerte por lo de anoche..._

_bien solo era eso... adiós_

Un mensaje de agradecimiento (y sin agradecer exactamente) de Quinn era algo que no hubiera esperado en su bandeja de entrada, pero ahí estaba... ¿tenía que responder?

**R:no lo creo **\- murmuro

Pero si lo hacía ¿que respondería?, ¿de nada?, eso sería muy simple y frío… bueno que el mensaje que envió Quinn no era diferente... ¿y cómo es que Quinn consiguió su número?... acaso Santana se lo habría dado, pero para empezar ni ella lo sabía ¡no?

**R: si claro **\- resoplo sarcástica, Eso sería lo menos probable y menos con lo que había pasado esa madrugada en la fiesta.

**Flashback**

**S: ¿dónde está Quinn? ****Y¿ qué hacían allá arriba las dos? **– interrogo Santana interponiéndose en su camino cuando Rachel apenas había terminado de bajar las escaleras minutos después de dejar a Quinn dormida en le recamara de Puck

**R: se quedó durmiendo en la recamara de Noah **– respondió eludiendo a la latina para dirigirse a la cocina

**S: ¿y que hicieron exactamente para que ella quedara dormida?**

**R: cosas que no serían apropiadas de contar **– bromeo volviendo a la limpieza del baso roto.

**S: estoy hablando enserio enana**

**R: ¿y quién dijo que yo no lo hago?**

**S: Rachel **– exigió

**R: bueno llamándome por mi nombre cambian las cosas **– y **ya que eres su amiga supongo que sabes sobre… uhm su fobia**

**S: por supuesto… la pregunta aquí es como la sabes tú **– cuestiono cruzándose de brazos – **soy la única en la que confía para ese tipo de asuntos**

**R: a eso iba, nosotras estábamos limpiando los vidrios de esa copa que se te cayo pero ella los recogió con sus manos y…**

**S: no podría ser más estúpida esa rubia **– interrumpió Santana imaginando en cómo había terminado la historia - **¿qué tan grande fue la herida?**

**R: solo fue un pincho… **articulo guardando los utensilios de limpieza que utilizo en el armario de la cocina – **sin embargo ella llego al punto de casi desmayarse ¿va a estar bien?**

**S: si, solo va a tener que dormir un rato **– Rachel asintió – **entonces voy a ir a verla…**

**R: Ok **– Santana estuvo apuntó de salir de la cocina pero se detuvo en el marco girándose para ver a Rachel

**S:¿podemos hablar?**

**R:¿ahora?, no ibas a ver a Quinn**

**S: más tarde entonces… **– sugirió

**R: está bien **– acepto extrañada

**S: yo… te busco **– fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por completo

**S: Quinn **\- Santana susurro mientras se adentraba cuidadosa a la habitación - **Quinn **\- volvió a llamar cuando llego a su lado de la cama y tomo asiento

**Q: uhm... **\- gimió removiéndose en su lugar si abrir los ojos - ¿**Rachel?**

**S: no **\- suspiro -** soy Santana**

**Q: ¿y Rachel? **\- pregunto adormilada

**S: está abajo **\- Quinn asintió acurrucándose a sí misma - **¿cómo te sientes Q?**

**Q: tengo sueño **\- murmuro

**S: aparte de eso**

**Q: estoy bien...**

**S: bien... entonces descansa un poco y más tarde te llevó a casa ¿ok? **\- dijo levantandose

**Q: Santana **\- llamó antes de que se alejara

**S: dime**

**Q: me dijo que le gusto **\- murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa aún con los ojos cerrados

**S: ¿qué cosa? **\- cuestionó divertida, al parecer está era la etapa de Quinn en la que decía incoherencias tal y como lo había dicho Puck

**Q: además curo mí dedo **\- dijo mostrándole su índice con la bendita

**S: ¿Rachel? **\- la peli rosa asintió - **¿y no te lastimó?**

**Q: no... ella, ella fue muy cuidadosa... **\- defendió cubriendo su mano con su propio cuerpo - **y** **sabes,** **cada vez que tocaba mí mano con la suya... se sentía como... como...**

**S: ¿cómo? **\- ínsito interesada a que siguiera

**Q: no lo sé... solo sé que se sentía bien... aunque solo fueron roces...**

**S: ¿qué fue lo que le gusto Quinn?**

**Q: Santana **\- susurro Quinn ignorando la pregunta de la latina - **ven **\- invito a que se acercara a ella, cuando Quinn sintió a su amiga cerca continuo - **ella es especial**

**S: ¿Qué?**

**Q: tú me preguntaste... que es lo que, lo que la hacía diferente...**

**S: ¿y tú me respondes eso? **\- pregunto alejándose de Quinn quién asintió - **woow... Puckerman tenía razón... solo dices puras incoherencias en este estado**

**Q: shhhh **\- silencio - **no hables tan fueee aaahh... **\- bostezo signo de su cansancio y que el sueño profundo se aproximaba -** ...fuerte, Santana no puede saberlo**

**S: Quinn yo soy...**

**Q: solo no se lo digas... **\- interrumpió con la voz aún más perezosa - **no... quiero... que San, se enojé con... migo **\- término con dificultad cayendo en el sueño

**S: no lo hará Q... **\- murmuro después de unos segundos en silencio para después salir del lugar y dejar a Quinn descansar.

_"así que en una fiesta eh?, y ¿cómo te la estás pasando?"_

**R: supongo que bien **\- respondió desinteresada, hace rato que la fiesta para ella se había puesto aburrida, por eso mismo prefirió salir al patio trasero de la casa y llamar a su amigo ya que en Londres era ya de día.

_"¿supones?..." - _se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea - _Rachel, sé que has dicho muchas veces que solo estas ahí para terminar la secundaria... pero creo que puedes divertirte un poco ¿no crees?"_

**R: no digo que no lo haya hecho Blaine... en realidad hace un rato me acabó de besar con más de la mitad de los que están aquí**

_"¿enserio?"_

**R: te lo dije una vez B, mí segundo nombre es Miss Funny**

_"Y eso no lo dudo Rae... aún recuerdo esas grandes fiestas en tu casa que uff, cuántos recuerdos"_

**R: si **\- suspiro - **yo igual**

_"lo siento Rachel... no era mi intención..." _\- intento disculparse por su metida... sabía que Rachel lo último que quería recordar era su casa en Londres

**R: hey está bien Blaine... después de también son buenos recuerdos **\- tranquilizo – **pero mejor dime ¿cómo has estado?... ¿qué estás haciendo ahora?**

_"ahora, voy a mí primera clase... aunque al parecer el maestro Sellers va llegar tarde... oye ¿y que está haciendo Kurt?... me dijo ayer que está era su primera fiesta de populares y que estaba nervioso ¿cómo la va pasando?_

**R: pues la última vez que lo vi... estaba bailando con un chico alto y de ojos bonitos... muy guapo**

"¿qué?... en... ¿enserio?"

**R: no **\- río - **solo estaba jugando, él está con su amiga Mercedes bailando... lo siento pero tenia que hacerlo**

_"gracias Rachel... casi haces que mí corazón se rompiera de la decepción de perder al amor de mi vida por un baile..."_

**R: ¿tanto así?**

_"Kurt es alguien muy especial para mí, y si..., sé que no lo conozco físicamente en persona pero eso no cambia como me hace sentir cada palabra que me escribe por Facebook o cada vez que me llama o yo a él... es... es algo único" _\- término con un suspiro enamorado y Rachel sonrió con ternura

**R: no puedo esperar para que se conozcan **\- Blaine río pero de igual manera estaba muy de acuerdo

_"yo menos... pero dime tu... ¿alguna chica linda en Lima?"_

**R: Blaine... ya dije que...**

_"si... si, que no fuiste a eso... pero vamos Rae dime, enserio no has visto a alguien que te llame la atención..." _\- Rachel resoplo - _" ni un poquito?" _\- insistió

**R: en realidad... hay alguien **– admitió titubeante no tan segura

_" ¿ENCERIO? " _\- grito emocionado y Rachel tuvo que apartar un poco el celular de su oído

**R: hey tranquilo... que no es para tanto**

_" que lo es Rach... ya van a ser más de 2 años que no tienes una relación y todo por la culpa de esa..."_

**R: solo han sido 1 año 2 meses exagerado**\- interrumpió _\- _**y no quiero hablar de ella**

_"eso me parece perfecto... ahora dime ¿quién es?"_

**R: no lo se**

"_si no me quieres decir, no lo hagas Rae... pero no me des largas"_

**R: es enserio... yo no lo se**

_"¿cómo es eso?"_

**R: es que... **\- Rachel guardo silencio cuando escucho la puerta corrediza detrás de ella abrirse

_"hey Rach..."_

**R: ¿podemos hablar después? Tengo que colgar **\- pregunto cuanto vio que se trataba de Santana

_"claro... ¿pero estas bien?"_

**R: si... mañana te hablo ¿ok?**

_"bien... pero lo haces, porque quiero escuchar lo demás de tu nuevo amor"_

**R: de acuerdo... adiós B **\- fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar...

El lugar se quedó en completo silencio con el simple sonido de la música dentro de la casa, Santana no hablo al principio, aún no sabía que decir y Rachel no vio porque ella tenía que comenzar con la conversación así que decidió dejar a Santana lo hiciera primero

**S: ¿puedo? **\- pregunto sin esperar respuesta para tomar asiento junto a Rachel que estaba en la superficie de la entrada trasera. para después volver al silencio

**R: ¿cómo se encuentras Quinn? **\- cuestionó ya que al parecer Santana no tendría intenciones de hablar y además realmente le interesaba eso

**S: se encuentra bien... aún duerme pero está bien **\- aseguro, Rachel asintió sin decir una palabra más, al fin y acabó era Santana la que quería hablar con ella ¿no?... pero la paciencia de la modelo no duro demasiado

**R: ¿de que querías hablar Santana?**

**S: solo quiero pedirte algo**

**R: ¿pedirme? **\- cuestionó sorprendida - **esto no es un mandato o exigencia?**

**S: ya vi que eso no sirve contigo**

**R: ¿en realidad sirve con alguien? **\- pregunto dudosa

**S: los de la escuela... **\- se encogió de hombros -** soy la reina de los pasillos, tienen que hacerlo**

**R: y yo soy la londinense que tiene el gobierno ****hereditario **\- comentó la ironía y Santana rodó los ojos - **bueno entonces dime ¿qué es lo que me quieres pedir?**

**S: quiero que te tomes esto enserio... **\- advirtió - **nada tiene que ver con quererte sacar de mí vida, de mi casa o de Lima ni nada de eso **\- Rachel asintió para que continuase - **mantente alejada de Quinn**

**R: bueno eso ya no me sorprende... me lo has dicho demasiadas veces y...**

**S: pero esto es enserio **\- interrumpió

**R: ¿las demás no lo fueron?**

**S: está es más **\- aclaró girándose para ver a Rachel - **mira Rachel tú no le vas a dar a Quinn algo real o por al menos que duré y ella puede verse ruda y más ahora con ese look de novia de un motociclista callejero pero...**

**R: ¿de qué hablas exactamente? **\- cuestionó siendo ignorada

**S: ...tú no la viste sufrir hace un año atrás cuando la coach Sue la votó de las porristas y todos dejaron de hablarle porque se corrió el tema de su supuesto embarazo o como su hermana la abandono sin despedirse para irse a su universidad soñada... tú no estuviste ahí... y sé que no estarás para lo demás**

**R: no se de lo que estás hablando**

**S: exacto**

**R: no, es enserio, no se de lo que hablas...**

**S: de la amistad de Quinn **\- aclaró y Rachel resoplo

**R: Santana, es obvio que no estuve en nada de eso porque yo no conocía a Quinn**

**S: ni lo harás**

**R: sí tan segura estas de eso porque vienes aquí y vuelves con ese tema **\- Santana no respondió al momento, solo desvío su mirada de la mirada cuestionarte de la modelo y pensó en sí decir la verdad o inventar algo.

**S: porque al parecer, de alguna manera que aún no llegó a entender, Quinn quiere una amistad contigo **\- admitió

**R: ¿y estas segura de eso? **\- pregunto con interés

**S: no, pero algo me lo dice y es mejor estar segura de que eso no suceda**

**R: pienso que deberías ser un poco menos celosa, **\- comentó llamando la atención de la chica - **sí, creo que Quinn tiene derecho a tener más amigos eso no quiere decir que alguien te sustituirá como su mejor amiga**

**S: esto no tiene que ver conmigo **\- negó poniéndose de pie

**R: ¿a no?... ¿entonces con quién? ¿con Quinn?... porque acabas de decir que...**

**S: se lo que acabo de decir **\- interrumpió - **pero aunque no lo creas esto es por ella **\- Rachel frunció el ceño confundida ya que Santana solo le daba respuestas sin una conclusión concreta - **no creo que seas una buena amistad para Quinn**

**R: no creo que esa sea tú decisión **\- respondió ofendida por la difamación segura de la latina

**S: soy su amiga**

**R: y eso lo entiendo pero...**

**S: tú no entiendes nada **\- detuvo el habla de la morena comenzando a caminar por el jardín para alejarse de las múltiples dudas de tenía Rachel quién no quería dejarlo ahí, así que de igual forma se puso de pie para seguirla

**R: entonces explícamelo **\- dijo cuándo la alcanzó

**S: no tiene caso solo haz lo que te pedí**

**R: sí no me lo explicas yo no lo haré **\- desafío parándose frente a Santana deteniendo su camino

**S: quítate**

**R: solo dímelo Santana **\- pidió sin embargo la chica se negó - **puede que no sea una de la mejores amigas que Quinn podría tener... pero yo podría conocerla un poco más y...**

**S: que no **\- gruño molesta dejando en completo silencio a Rachel - **imagínate que yo no logro sacarte de lima dentro de la temporada que vivas aquí - **dijo después de unos segundos de silencio esperando un asentimiento de la chica para saber que la seguía - **cuando termine ese tiempo y te gradúes ¿a dónde te vas a ir?**

**R: voy a regresar a Londres**

**S: exacto**

**R: eso no tiene nada que ver. con twitter, Skype, Whatsapp y tantas redes sociales más se puede mantener una amistad... es exactamente como la estoy llevando ahora con los míos**

**S: ¿y qué haría Quinn con una simple amistad de Internet sin mí?**

**R: ¿qué quieres decir?**

**S: que sí a Quinn y a ti se les ocurre hacer esa amistad realidad, la de Quinn y yo acabaría**

**R: no dijiste que eso no tenía nada que ver contigo**

**S: y no lo tiene, yo, puedo vivir sin la amistad de Quinn**

**R: no puedo creer que estés diciendo eso**

**S: ¿porque?, es lo cierto... en cambio a ella la han abandonado tantas veces que soy a lo único en lo que se aferra para seguir creyendo en la amistad y que hay alguien que la quiere y se preocupa por ella**

**R: pues ahora dudo que tú seas esa**

**S: lo soy... **\- aseguro -** por eso te digo todo esto, para que yo no tenga que alejarme de ella y tú sí**

**R: ¿tanto te afectaría verme con ella?**

**S: más de lo que piensas**

**R: ¿porque?**

**S: ¿quieres la verdad cierto?... así es como tú funcionas **\- Rachel asintió - **bien **\- murmuro dando un paso para acercarse más a Rachel quién por un momento da uno hacia atrás pero quería la verdad y sabía que con eso tal vez, no, estaba segura que Santana se burlaría de su cobardía - **no podría ver a la chica que me gusta con otra **\- ahora sí que Rachel se sorprendió, está confesión de Santana no era nada de lo que ella esperaba de un "porque te odio" o un "no te soporto". No era que ella no sospechara de la sexualidad de la latina, pero esto aclaraba mucho

**R: Quinn... ella, Quinn te gusta **\- titubeo - **eso explica todo**

**S: no **\- negó - **eres tú **\- dijo dando otro pasó hacia Rachel que ahora sí dio uno hacia atrás - **yo no podría ver a Quinn, mi amiga **\- remarcó - **intentar una amistad contigo, cuando yo no puedo, no.**

**R: ¿qué te lo impide? **\- cuestionó en un susurro, aún procesado lo dicho por Santana.

**S: todo**

**R:déjame entender... dices que no quieres que Quinn y yo seamos amigas porque yo te gusto? **\- Santana tardó pero término asintiendo algo dudosa - **pero por lo que me demuestra a mí me odias igual ¿no?**

**S: algo así **\- respondió, Rachel al principio se quedó pensativa intentando descubrir si esto no se trataba de una alucinación y en realidad ella estaba igual o aún más ebria que Kurt y estaba hablando con un árbol como lo había hecho el chico horas antes con una planta. Sin embargo Rachel sonrió y después de eso llegó una risa seguida de carcajadas haciendo molestar a Santana - **¿qué sucede?¿qué es tan gracioso?**

**R: tú... **\- respondió entre risas - **o yo... no lo sé... **\- Santana decidió esperar a que la chica se calmada un poco para que continuará - s**i crees que yo voy a caer en eso, no Santana... **\- negó ahora ella alejándose de Santana - **también eh visto televisión y déjame decirte que eso ya es tan cliché**

**S: ¿de qué demonios hablas? **\- pregunto deteniendo a Rachel en la entrada de la casa

**R: de esa táctica **\- dijo girando para ver a la chica - **primero me dices esto... ¿y que viene después? Intentar enamorarme y romperme el corazón para que yo me vaya de aquí llorando e irme a Londres, y ¡Taran! Santana logro lo que quería ¿no?**

**S: ese es un buen plan**

**R: ni tanto... te acabó de descubrir**

**S: si ese fuera mi plan estaría avergonzada de mi misma... creo que puedo ser mejor que todas esas novelas que ve mi abuela **\- Rachel negó aún sin creerse lo que la latina decía - **¿cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?**

**R: de ninguna forma **\- dijo girándose lista para entrar a la casa de Noah despedirse del e irse

**S: Rachel **\- la detuvo - **¿qué vas a hacer?**

**R: ahora tú tomate esto enserio López **\- mascullo de una manera fría - **mantente alejada de mí y yo lo haré de ti**

**S: ¿te vas de mi casa? **\- pregunto un poco orgullosa por su pequeño logro

**R: si Maribel me dejara... lo haría y con respecto a Quinn yo ya tengo un supuesto trato con ella**

**S: ¿qué trato? **\- cuestionó haciendo que Rachel apoyará una risita algo burlona

**R: ambas deberían comunicarse un poco más ¿no?**

**S: eso no es de tú incumbencia, solo dime de que trata eso**

**R: solo te diré que nuestro último contacto será después de este trabajo de la maestra Smith que tengo con ella termine**

**S: el último**

**R: si, pero yo no me hago responsable de que nos toque hacer después otro**

**S: eso lo soportare**

**R: esto no es por ti **\- aclaró - **solo estoy pensando en mi bien **\- fue lo último que dijo adentrándose a la casa... y si, en cierto modo lo hacía por ella, desde sus primeras semanas en Lima ella ya tenía metalizado que solo había venido a Lima a estudiar... y así como ya se lo había repetido a sus amigos, a sus no tan amigos, a Maribel y así misma "SOLO VINE A LIMA A TERMINAR LA SECUNDARIA", No a hacer amigos, enemigos o parejas... aunque claro, si estaba agradecida de que al final se llevaría a Kurt, Dani, Noah, Finn y Tina como sus primeros amigos y buenos recuerdos de este lugar.

**Q:Hey Rachel **\- la detuvieron interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - **¿te vas?**

**R: si... yo... estoy... cansada y mañana temprano... tengo que salir con, con Maribel **\- se excusó titubeante

**Q: ayúdame a buscar a Santana, ella se va a quedar en mi casa pero podemos pasarte a dejar**

**R: no **\- la detuvo - **me voy en Taxi**

**Q: oh... bueno te puedo dar el número del mío, es de confianza**

**R: gracias ya tengo uno que me recomendó Maribel**

**Q: ok... ¿vas a estar bien? **\- Rachel asintió - **me puedes mandar un texto cuando llegues**

**R: no tengo tú número**

**Q: podrías dármelo y tal vez ver si mañana después de tú salida con Maribel podamos vernos... para la tarea**

**R: y esa ideota que tenías ¿no?**

**Q: exacto... **–sonrió apenada - **¿entonces?**

**R: no puedo**

**Q: ¿darme tú número o vernos mañana?**

**R: ambas...**

**Q: por al menos un mensaje a Santana imagino que ella tendrá tú número **\- Rachel negó

**R: adiós Quinn**

**Q: Rac... **\- Quinn intento detenerla pero Puck la detuvo a ella con una mano en su hombro

**P: ¿a dónde va?¿le hiciste algo Quinn?... porque si es así...**

**Q: cállate Puckerman **\- escupió apartándose del chico para ir a buscar a su amiga y marcharse de una vez

**P: Quinn, eh querido hablar contigo de esto pero a mí no me gusta como la tratan Satanás y tú a Rachel**

**Q: Ja... ahora muy defensor de los indefensos**

**P: solo de Rachel**

**Q: creo que puede cuidarse sola**

**P: deben dejar de tratarla así, no me gusta que lo hagan **\- Quinn detuvo repentina la búsqueda para mirar al chico

**Q: y a mí no me gusta cómo te la vives coqueteando con ella desde que llegó **\- solto entre dientes en tono molesto

**P: ya te dije Quinn **\- el chico sonrió con prepotencia - **tú oportunidad ya pasó **\- Quinn soltó una carcajada burlona reanudando su búsqueda con el chico siguiéndola

**P: déjate de celos conmigo Q **\- Quinn volvió a detenerses cuando encontró su objetivo ysin voltear a ver al chico quiso aclarar algo

**Q: Puckerman... te lo aseguro esto no es por ti **\- dijo antes de alejarse dejando al chico pensante

**P: si no es por mí... - **murmuro para sí mismo después de unos segundos - **entonces... Oooh**

**F: ¡Hey Puck! Te toca a ti tirar la bola de Ping pong **\- llamó Finn a jugar interrumpiendo la revelación del chico

**P: ¡VOY!**

**Fin Del FlashBack**

**M: Rachel **\- llamó Maribel con unos toques en la puerta de la habitación antes de abrir y que su rostro se mostrará en la rendija de la misma - **Que bueno que ya te levantaste **\- Rachel le regalo una sonrisa dejando su celular aún lado cuando la alarma del reloj había sonado, después terminarla de leer los demás mensajes

**R: buenos días Maribel **\- dijo cuándo había apagado el aparato

**M: buenos días, solo venía a recordarte que salimos a las 8:00, ya sé que eres responsable de eso pero quiero que desayunes así que disminuyas tus ejercicios solo por hoy **\- aclaró pues sabía que tanto Rachel le gustaba llevar una rutina bien programada de más de una hora

**R: si, ya lo tenía pensado... aun así gracias **\- acepto buscando sus pertenencias para una ducha - **en realidad no pienso ir a correr hoy, no me daría demasiado tiempo así que me tomaré un descanso del ejercicio**

**M: eso me parece perfecto... entonces bajas para el desayuno después de tú ducha porque hoy será un grandioso día**

**R: eso espero **\- opino con un suspiro

**M: lo será **\- aseguro Maribel, sabiendo que tal vez lo primero que harían no sería de emoción como la sorpresa de después - **te espero abajo**

**~/~/~/~**

Ir a conocer a un abogado de finanzas no era algo que Rachel veía como un domingo emocionante, y menos si se trataba de sus finanzas, pero sabía que esto ahora tenía que hacerlo ella, una de muchas de sus nuevas responsabilidades.

**M: ¿estás bien? **\- pregunto la señora López cuando Rachel resoplo con cansancio hacia la ventanilla en su asiento del copiloto, la modelo asintió dibujando una pequeña sonrisa para no preocupar a Maribel

**R: creo que solo son algunos ajustes de cuentas por la fiesta **\- excuso y Maribel asintió - **entonces **\- alargo acomodándose en su asiento subiendo ambos pies al asiento quedando con las piernas contra su pecho las cuales envolvió con sus brazos y la mirada hacia la ventanilla, desde hace unos meses atrás ella había dejado de hacer esa acción infantil en un vehículo, en realidad ella dejó de ser infantil frente a todos, pero hoy a sabiendas de una nueva responsabilidad en su vida se sentía insegura y está acción la hacía sentir protegida, como si de un día cualquiera en Londres se tratara en donde iba de camino a su casa después de un día ajetreado. Y todo eso Maribel lo sabía a la perfección, por eso dejó que Rachel llevara aquella acción aunque en el asiento quedaran manchas que tendría que limpiar, había aprendido a conocer a la chica y con ayuda de los hombres Berry aún más. - **cuéntame más de ese hombre, amigo de mis padre ¿cierto? **\- cuestionó más como una afirmación, ya que Maribel se lo había dicho días antes

**M: si... bueno, lo fue más de Hiram, se conocían desde niños **\- Rachel asintió, al principio ella no entendía porque sus padres querían que fuera a Lima, pero al parecer todas las personas de confianza de ambos se encontraban ahí. Odiaba que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de que en los que ella en más confiaba se encontraban del otro lado del mundo, a excepción de Maribel. - **tal vez puedas llevarte una impresión de que es un hombre algo serio**

**R: me gusta lo serio **\- y aunque antes no fuera así ahora lo apreciaba

**M: bien porque él es demasiado serio, pero muy centrado en su trabajo**

**R: ¿qué tanto sabe él?**

**M: todo **\- respondió esperando que Rachel no se molestara y aunque ella no fue la encargada en decirle los detalles sino más bien Hiram, eso es lo que esperaba, Rachel no lo hizo. ella simplemente asintió en automático, estuvo a punto de preguntar algo más para alargar aquella conversación pero su celular la interrumpió - ¿**no vas a responder? **\- pregunto cuando Rachel solo se quedó viendo la pantalla del celular parpadear ya que estaba en modo vibrador

**R: no es nada importante **\- aseguro cuando la llamada entrante finalizó y haciéndola recordar leer los siguientes mensajes pendientes

Mensaje dos: 4:46 De: Blaine D. Anderson

_Hola Rach :D... espero no haberte despertado, sé que quedaste en llamar y espero que no lo olvides, quiero seguir con nuestra interesante conversación y más ahora... no quiero preocuparte pero sabes que entre nosotros la sinceridad es primero, así que solo diré que alguien ha estado llamándome desde hace una hora preguntándome por ti. Llámame es importante... te quiero._

Rachel gimió internamente creyendo estar segura de quién era esa persona molestando ahora a su amigo, ahora sabía que haber hecho esa llamada en la madrugada había sido un error.

**FlashBack**

**"hola Rachel, donde te llevó está linda madrugada?" **\- saludo y pregunto el taxista de confianza de Rachel cuando subió al asiento trasera del vehículo

**R: hola Mark **\- respondió el saludo con una sonrisa sincera, Rachel había conocido a Mark gracias a la señora López y la primera vez que el la transporto fue el día que fue a inscribirse a la escuela después de haber dejado a Kurt a su casa ella le pidió al chico que le diera un tour por el pueblo, por supuesto con pago, el chico con gusto lo hizo y hasta una conversación grata se llevó con él, se podría decir que Mark también sería un buen recuerdo que se llevaría de Lima, el chico era agradable, respetuoso y muy positivo y eso era lo que más le agradaba a ella - **a la casa López, por favor **\- el chico asintió correspondiendo a la sonrisa arrancado el vehículo, Rachel solo espero a que avanzaran una cuadra para sacar su teléfono celular y llamar a su amigo

**R; ¿Noah?**

_"Rache?... ¿Dónde estás?... ¿Por qué te fuiste así?, ¿Qué te hizo Quinn?"_

**R: Hey tranquilo… nadie me hizo nada, es solo que ya estaba cansada, te busque para despedirme pero me di por vencida después de un rato **– explico – **lo siento**

_"está bien Princesa… entonces te veo el Lunes"_

**R: para nada… nos vemos mañana**

_"enserio?...¿ cómo una cita?"_

**R: más o menos… si ayudarte a ir a limpiar tu casa es una cita… entonces si**

El chico rio del otro lado de la línea _"bien entonces es una cita"_

**R: ok… adiós **– se despidió colgando cuando escucho un adiós por parte de Puck

**Mk: así que fiesta en la casa Puckerman ¿te divertiste? **\- cuestionó mirándola desde el espejo retrovisor cuando se detuvo en la luz en rojo, las calles estaban completamente vacías pero ante todo estaban las reglas transítales, Rachel asintió

**R: entonces si son tan famosas como dicen**

**Mk: no me digas, Puck te dijo eso**

**R: si**

**Mk: el solo alardea sobre eso... yo simplemente las conozco porque cuando el hizo su primera fiesta yo estaba en el último grado**

**R: ¿enserio? **\- el. Chico asintió volviendo a la conducción - **¿pues cuántos años tienes? Si se puede saber**

**Mk: aunque es ley de hombres no decir tú edad porque nos hace sentir viejos **\- bromeo ganándose una risa de la chica - **te diré que 20**

**R: whoa, sí que eres joven**

**Mk: eso es un cumplido o un, te ves más viejo que eso**

**R: es un, rasúrate esa barba y hasta de 18 te vas a ver **\- Mark río estrepitoso negando con la cabeza

**Mk: esa fue buena, me recuerda al sentido del humor de mi novia **\- murmuro con un suspiro nostálgico

**R: ¿la extrañas mucho? **\- pregunto, Rachel sabía que la novia de Mark había viajado para seguir estudiando mientras él se quedó para cuidar a su madre

**Mk: demasiado **\- admitió - **pero dime tú... algún chico especial en tú vida? **\- Rachel río negando, muchas veces había pasado por esa pregunta pero ella aún le tomaba la gracia, el chico ensancho su sonrisa - **entonces ¿alguna chica?**

**R: ¿qué? **\- dijo aún con la sonrisa, era la primera vez que alguien en Lima (un pueblo que al parecer aún estaba un poco cerrada con la homosexualidad) se lo preguntaban

**Mk: mi prima es lesbiana así que estoy abierto a las posibilidades**

**R: eso está perfecto... pero ahora no lo hay **\- murmuro borrando la sonrisa

**Mk: pero lo hubo ¿no es así?**

**R: ahora no estoy segura**

**Mk: ¿porque lo dices?**

**R: creo que la palabra decepción llena la respuesta**

**Mk: bueno pues hay más chicas afuera y eres muy linda por dentro y por fuera además eres de Londres... todas mueren por eso **\- Rachel río

**R: gracias... pero creo que primero deben dejarme avanzar ¿no?**

**Mk: no me sorprende que te siga buscando... ya te dije algunas de las muchas virtudes que tienes**

**R: tampoco estoy tan segura de que me busque para otra oportunidad **\- Mark frunció un poco el ceño confundido, pero prefirió no seguir preguntando temiendo no entrometerse demasiado - **no respondo a sus llamadas insistentes **\- explicó al ver la duda del chico

**Mk: ¿porque?**

**R: tengo miedo... **\- admitió - **a los** **sentimientos encontrados que puedan causar**

**Mk: pero eso respondería tus dudas y sabrías si puedes avanzar o no**

**R: ¿y si me pidiera una segunda oportunidad?**

**Mk: tomado con calma **\- aconsejo deteniendo el taxi frente al destino requerido - **no tienes por qué responder que si a la primera y eso dependería de lo que sientas al responder **\- finalizó girando su rostro hacia Rachel y darle una sonrisa

**R: gracias Mark **\- Rachel saco un billete y se lo entrego al chico el cual se negó a aceptarlo

**Mk: eres mi último pasaje de la noche yo ahora voy a casa a descansar, así que la casa invita**

**R: gracias **\- volvió a agradecer saliendo del vehículo, Mark espero hasta que Rachel estuvo segura dentro de la casa para irse

Rachel estaba sentada en una de la esquina baja de la cama mirando el escritorio donde estaba su celular casi llamándole a gritos ser tomado y llamar a su ex su cabeza estaba echa un lío, sabía que era muy tarde para llamarla pero no tendría otro momento de valentía en el que lo iba a hacer si no era ahora

**R: suena por favor, suena **\- animo al aparato que aún seguía inerte en el mismo lugar - **vamos **\- era estúpido ella no volvería a llamar o por al menos no a esta hora, Rachel se levantó de su asiento para ir ahora frente al escritorio tomar el celular y sentarse en la silla del mismo con los pies arriba, necesitaba algo de seguridad y su forma infantil de sentarse ayudaba un poco - **aquí vamos **\- resoplo un suspiro nervioso mientras el sonido de la llamada entrante se oía

1er tono: "¿porque estoy haciendo esto? ¡CUELGA!

2do tono: "Respuestas... quieres respuestas ¡Aguanta un tono más!"

3er tono: "¡CUELGAAAA!"

Y estuvo apuntó de hacerlo pero la voz del otro lado de la línea la detuvo

_"¿hola?" _\- sin respuesta... Rachel se había quedado en silencio - _"¿hola?¿alguien está ahí?... _\- aún sin respuesta - _"mira pervertido voy a colgar y después voy a registrar su número para... ¿Rachel?"_

**R: C... Ch... Chloe **\- tartamudeo "idiota" pensó, y es que era inevitable que no lo hiciera habían pasado varios meses desde que había escuchado esa voz

_"Rachel... yo... no pensé que... uff... estoy nerviosa" _\- resoplo con una risita - _"no creí que me llamarías... aunque es algo tarde... pero no importa" _\- se retractó - _"di algo Rach, por favor" _\- pidió ante el autismo de la chica esperando no ser colgada, Rachel soltó un suspiro contenido intentando no ser escuchada para poder hablar

**R: hola Chloe ¿cómo has estado?**

_"bien, perfecta... New York es un sueño Rach... espero que un día vengas"_

**R: claro, algún día... **\- cuando Rachel escucho la respuesta supo que esto había sido un error -** tengo que irme luego nos...**

_"no Rachel, espera... perdón, no debí"_

**R: solo tengo que irme**

_"ok... ¿pero te puedo preguntar algo?"_

**R: puedes... pero no te aseguro a responder**

_"eso basta... ¿porque marcarte? Llevó días intentando comunicarme contigo ¿porque ahora?_

**R: así que tú puedes llenar mi bandeja de tus llamadas y yo no puedo hablarte a las... ¿qué hora es en New York?... **\- pregunto a la defensiva -** bueno eso no importa, entiendes el punto**

_"no Rachel, no me mal entiendas... solo necesito saberlo"_

**R: ¿aún me amas? **\- cuestionó maldiciéndose al instantes, eso no tenía que salir de sus labios

_"Rachel... _\- gimió la chica del otro lado de la línea - "_no creo que"_

**R: déjalo **\- interrumpió - **adiós Chl...**

_"como desde la primera vez que nos besamos aquella tarde en la casa de tus padres..." _\- Rachel cerro los ojos reteniendo las lágrimas que se avecinaban ¿porque pregunto eso? Sabiendo que esto sería duro_"cada día un poco más"_

**R: ten... tengo que irme **\- dijo con la voz quebrada

_"y tú Rach ¿aún me amas?"_

**R: adiós Chloe **\- se despidió rápidamente colgando y llevando una de sus manos a la boca intentando retener el llanto de la nada el celular volvió a sonar anunciando la llegada de un mensaje de texto, Rachel se levantó de la silla y fue a su cama puso el celular en la mesita de noche sin siquiera mirar el mensaje no sin antes ponerlo en modo vibrador, vio en el reloj de la mesa que eran las 3:25... ya era tarde y solo tendría menos de 3 horas para dormir, aún con el llanto retenido en la garganta puso la alarma del reloj y se acobijo entre las sábanas, este tipo de noches ya eran algo un poco cotidianos para la chica solo tendría que esperar a que el sueño la vendiera, solo eso.

**Fin Del FlashBack**

**M: Rachel, Rachel**

**R: ¿uhm? **\- murmuro distraída

**M: ¿qué sucede?... te quedaste mirando tú celular hasta que se bloqueó y no dijiste nada más**

**R: ¿casi llegamos? **\- pregunto evadiendo la pregunta, Maribel detestaba que Rachel hiciera esto, pero prefirió no insistir, así se había ganado la confianza de la chica desde el principio, ella sería la que se animada a venir a ella y confiarle lo que sucedía

**M: faltan solo 3 cuadras**

**R: perfecto **\- dijo guardando el teléfono y acomodarse correctamente en el asiento

**~/~/~/~**

**R: está oficina es demasiado grande para ser de un abogado de Lima **\- opino mirando un poco a su alrededor cuando ambas estaban sentadas esperando al nuevo abogado financiero, su oficina era de un color caoba llena de diplomas en la pared, diferentes reconocimientos, estanterías llenas de premios y libros etc., etc.

**M: ten en cuenta que es el mejor abogado en Lima**

**R: no, eso lo eres tú **\- afirmo mirando las fotografías de la pared a su izquierda de la parte en la que Maribel estaba

**M: eso es muy dulce Rachel, gracias**

**R: no solo eso **\- murmuro un poco distraída cuando vio una foto que asegura ver en la misma oficina de Figgins, donde ambos hombres se daban un apretón de manos -** sino que también cierto**

**"estoy de acuerdo con la señorita" **\- dijo el hombre cerrando las puertas de la oficina y acercarse a Maribel - **"aquí la mejor abogada eres tú señora López" **\- el hombre le dio un beso en la mejilla a Maribel quién lo correspondió y luego se volvió a ver a Rachel que miro la interacción atenta **"mucho gusto señorita Rachel Barbra Sarfati Berry" - **comenzó su saludo ofreciendo su mano para el apretón de manos que Rachel recibió

**R: solo Rachel Berry... mejor Rachel, simplemente Rachel, mucho gusto **\- el hombre asintió con una sonrisa educada

**"Russel, Russel Fabray"**

**R: ¿Fabray? **\- pregunto cuando el saludo término, el hombre asintió yéndose a su lugar para sentarse y Rachel hizo lo mismo - **¿padre de Quinn Fabray? **\- cuestionó mirando a Maribel quién asintió

**Rush: ¿conoces a mi hija?**

**M: en la escuela **\- respondió ante el mutismo de la modelo quién solo miraba el hombre quién asintió

**Rush: y dime Rachel ¿ya son amigas? **\- pregunto llamando la atención total de la chica.

* * *

**Sere honesta, se me complica un poco escribir Pezberry ya que soy súper partidaria**

**Del Faberry, ****pero espero haberlo hecho a su gusto por mi parte quede satisfecha**

**Pero ustedes diran :9… otra cosa solo para aclarar y no esperen algo que nunca sucederá**

**Y eso es ship Quitt (Quinn y Britt) nunca haría esa pareja, ni siquiera puedo imaginarlas juntas**

**Lo siento pero solo quería decirlo**

**Pdt: disculpen si hay una o mas faltas de ortografía**

**Recibo comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y criticas**

**Gracias por leer Grecka Fuera, Paz**


	16. Chapter 15: Etapa 1, 2 y ¿3?

**Capítulo 16: Etapa 1, 2 y ¿3? **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX**

* * *

**Rus: y dime Rachel ¿ya son amigas? **\- pregunto llamando la atención total de la chica.

**R: aún... nos estamos conociendo**

**Rus: me alegro... **\- asintió sonriente, pero después cambio a modo serio mientras saco algunos documentos de los vagones de su escritorio - **entonces a lo que estamos aquí**

Hablar de negocios era algo nuevo para Rachel pero no complicado, pues pudo desenvolverse a la perfección, tal vez y era su forma de hablar, tal y como se lo había dicho Quinn tiempo atrás, más porque siempre había sido una persona que piensa antes de hablar, pero había algo que desde que había conocido al señor Fabray, estaba en sus pensamientos como una preocupación que tendría que hablar con él.

**Rus: tengo aquí una chequera y la tarjeta de crédito que me dijiste que tramitará Maribel **\- dijo mostrando ambas cosas y ponerlos sobre el escritorio exactamente frente a Rachel

**R: ¿es para mí? **\- cuestionó dudosa y no es que no haya tenido una tarjeta de crédito antes, pero ahora esto era diferente porque sus padres no serían responsables del dinero que manejara

**M: si **\- respondió y Russel asintió, Rachel tomo primero la chequera para hojearla con la atenta mirada de ambos adultos en la habitación

**Rus: ¿todo está bien señorita Berry? **\- pregunto llamando la atención de la chica que asintió y volvió a dejar la chequera en el mismo lugar - **bien, entonces voy a darte la último tramite**

**R: ¿pensé que solo era esto?... ¿hay algún otro tipo de gasto? **\- Russel negó sacando un juego de llaves

**M: solo quería que fuera una sorpresa **\- explicó Maribel cuando el hombre le dio las llaves

**R: son mis llaves **\- murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo de que se trataba

**Rus: llegó apenas ayer, los tramites de validación vehicular ya están hechos, tú permiso de conducir es el mismo que tienes**

**R: ¿cómo es eso?**

**Rus: permiso de nacionalidad para usar un permiso extranjero, además de que eres Estadounidense de nacimiento y en tú permiso ya lo tienen... solo hay una cosa**

**R: ¿cuál?**

**Rus: tuvimos que hacer una remodelación **

**R: ¿qué tipo de remodelación?... ¿nada que dañara a Coop? **– cuestiono con preocupación, Coop, le llamaba asi a su viejo amigo de Londres, un Mini Cooper que sus padres le regalaron a sus 15 años aun sin saber manejar, pero desde que lo obtuvo se esmero para conseguir una licencia que feliz obtuvo unos meses después, posteriormente nunca Salia algún lugar sin el…

**Rus: cambio de volante... ya sabes en Londres conducen del lado contrario de aquí **

**R: bueno eso está bien... pero no pasó nada durante ese cambio ¿o sí?**

**Rus: para nada... solo tengo que asegurarme de algo antes de que lo manejes **\- Rachel asintió emocionada de solo imaginarse de volver a conducir, extrañaba tanto hacerlo y más si se trataba de su Mini Cooper - **¿sabes conducir del lado izquierdo?**

**R: claro... estuve practicando meses antes de venir a Lima ¿cierto Maribel?**

**M: cierto, **\- afirmo -** y déjame decirte que maneja mejor que de lado derecho, ahí sí que no le iba bien **\- bromeo, Rachel rodó los ojos fingiendo molestia pero término sonriendo

**Rus: eso es todo señoritas, la documentación del vehículo te lo van a dar en la agencia junto con él… y Rachel, si necesitas algo sobre las finanzas, dinero extra o alguna duda, está es mi número personal **\- dijo entregándole una tarjeta sacada de uno de los bolsillos de su saco - **mi oficina es está y eres bienvenida ¿está bien?**

**R: gracias... pero me gustaría hablar con usted antes de irme, Maribel te molesta si...**

**M: no te preocupes **\- interrumpió poniéndose de pie - **Russel un gusto verte y saludame a Judy y Quinnie **\- se despidió, el hombre asintió, Maribel tomo su bolso, le dio una sonrisa a Rachel y un leve toque en el hombro antes de salir de la oficina.

**Rus: bien señorita Berry ¿qué sucede? **\- pregunto poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio entrelazadas entre si - **creo que se lo quiere... **\- dijo antes de que Rachel pudiera hablar - ¿**una chaquera personalizada?**

**R: no... **\- negó - **yo no quiero una... ¿personalizada?**

**Rus: si, de esas que en lugar de un aburrido logo de banco, tiene dibujos de algún programa de televisión, en especial de caricaturas **\- explicó y Rachel asintió y después negó

**R: no necesito eso…**

**Rus: lastima, son muy lindas... **\- opino recargados en su asiento - **hace unos meses atrás quise enseñarle responsabilidad a mi hija Quinn y le di una, **\- comenzó un relato que Rachel no pidió pero escucho con interés -** claro con fondos limitados, tampoco quería que me dejara en la quiebra**

**R: y **\- ínsito a que continuará, Russel sonrió internamente por ser escuchado

**Rus: que cuando se la di ella me dijo que si quería darle una responsabilidad tan divertida como lo era el dinero, que no intentará hacerla aburrida con cheques y que simplemente le diera el efectivo... claro que me negué, entonces ella argumento que por al menos le diera la chequera con los dibujos de un programa llamado algo así como... Tiempo con aventura, creo**

**R: ¿tiempo con aventura? **\- se preguntó así misma en un murmuro

**Rus: si... sobre unos muñecos muy graciosamente dibujados... no lo sé, solo recuerdo que la favorita de Quinn es una gris que al parecer es una vampira... **

**R: ¿usted no habla de Hora de aventura?**

**Rus: ese mismo **\- río ante su equivocación - **siempre olvidó los nombres,** ** los dibujos animados de ahora son tan irrealistas... el punto es que tal vez tú quiera uno, eso puede volver la responsabilidad menos adulta **\- ofreció

**R: no creo que eso funcione conmigo **\- negó - **pero gracias por el ofrecimiento**

**Rus: en que puedo ayudarte entonces **

**R: no quiero ser grosera al preguntar esto señor Fabray**

**Rus: Russel **\- intervino

**R: Russel, ¿pero hasta donde es su código de condicionalidad?**

**Rus: se lo que le preocupa señorita Berry**

**R: Rachel por favor **\- intervino de igual manera y el hombre Fabray asintió

**Rus: Rachel, y sé que la pregunta aquí es si Quinn se enteraría de todo esto por ser de mi familia**

**R: lo siento, como le dije no trato de ofender su ética, pero tengo que asegurarme de lo que me rodea y puede hacer que todo peligre**

**Rus: entiendo a la perfección, déjame decirle señorita Rachel que mi ética, mis principios y mi trabajo están sobre mi familia, porque con esto es con lo que mi familia ha podido vivir día a día como una familia respetable **

**R: y eso no lo dudo **\- admitió la modelo levantándose de su asiento - **eh tenido la fortuna de conocer a su hija y esposa señor y espero poder conocerlo a usted, ya que si mis padres confían en usted yo aprenderé a hacerlo**

**Rus: eso me alegra **\- Russel se puso de pie caminando hacia la chica colocando una de sus manos en el hombro cuando estuvo frente a ella - **sabes, me recuerdas mucho a Hiram... **\- dijo sin poder evitarlo, pues tener a Rachel frente a él era como tener a su amigo de la infancia al cual no había visto en años frente a el - **el estar... **\- el hombre detuvo su habla procesado las palabras correctas para decir y poder continuar - **estará muy orgulloso de ti **\- finalizó dejando su agarre en la chica

**R: si bueno, supongo que gracias, pero yo no estoy aquí por el o mi otro padre... literalmente hablando, si... pero sabe a lo que me refiero **\- el hombre asintió conteniendo un suspiro

**Rus: solo quería decirlo.**

**~/~/~/~**

**M: ¿todo bien Rach? **\- pregunto Maribel cuando vio a la chica pensativa saliendo de la oficina de Russel

**R: si, el señor Fabray es un hombre muy educado y es muy fácil dialogar con el... y no es tan serio como pensé que sería**

**M: bueno admito que igual me sorprendió verlo sonriente... pero qué hay de ti ¿todo está bien contigo? **\- Rachel asintió aún algo pensativa - **¿estas segura?**

**R: el señor Fabray de alguna forma me dio a entender que la responsabilidad puede llegar a ser divertida ¿tú crees lo mismo? **\- cuestionó mirando su chequera en manos, Maribel sonrió con ternura al ver a Rachel de esta forma insegura, y no como un tipo de burla, si no como alguien que había conocido a la chica en su momento más estable y seguro de sí misma..., fue una sonrisa comprensiva, y amorosa al mismo tiempo... porque después de todo ya había llegado a querer a Rachel como un hija.

**M: claro que puede... veme a mi soy una señora con responsabilidades al igual que muchos adultos y soy feliz**

**R: supongo que pueden tener razón **\- se escogió de hombros - **pero por ahora veré si esto funciona **\- dijo con una sonrisa mostrando su chequera

**M: ¿el dinero?**

**R: no, lo que hay dentro **\- explicó abriéndola en cualquier hoja para mostrar lo que había dentro

**M: ¿que son esos dibujos? **\- pregunto con una sonrisa al ver círculos de colores en su mayoría rosas y cafés en el cheque

**R: Rosquillas... son las rosquillas de Homero**

**M: ¿de los Simpson? **\- Rachel asintió mordiéndose el labio esperando que Maribel no se molestara

**R: a todo el mundo le gusta los Simpson ¿no? **\- Maribel sonrió aún más y asintió pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rachel comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

**M: tienes razón, yo amo los Simpson... **– Rachel asintió abrazando su chequera con ilusion – **ahora vamos por ese auto ¿ok?**

**R: eso sería genial**

**~/~/~/~**

** (Domingo por la tarde frente a la casa López)**

**S:y... y que dice? **\- cuestionó con un leve de temor ante el contenido, Quinn dio un suspiro contenido para darse el valor de presionar abrir y leer de una vez por todas el recordatorio que llevaba por nombre SR - **¿Quinn que dice? **\- insistió Santana ante el silencio de la peli rosa quién frunció el ceño mientras leía el contenido y después empezó a reír sin gracia - **Quinn ¿que dic...**

**Q: esto **\- interrumpió entregándole el teléfono y callar su risa - **¿en realidad hiciste eso?**

**S: ETAPA 1: Decirle a Rachel que te gusta - hecho" **\- murmuro leyendo lo del celular

**Q: Santana, ¿hiciste eso?**

**S: yo... yo no lo recuerdo **\- titubeo, y es que en realidad no lo hacia

**Q: como no vas a recordarlo, Si está anotado**

**S: buen pudiste ser tú quién lo escribió **\- contra atacó regresándole el aparato a Quinn

**Q: yo no lo anote **\- aseguro

**S: ¿cómo estas tan segura? Yo..., yo lo último que recuerdo fue, fue esa estúpida discusión **

**Q: no que eso no la recordabas**

**S: mentí, pero de esto... no estoy segura ¿qué tanto recuerdas tú?**

**Q: todo **\- admitió

**S: ¿todo!? **Hast**a las estupideces que me dijiste en tú inconsciencia**

**Q: ¿que dije?**

**S: no mucho en realidad solo incoherencias **\- se retractó - **al parecer Puck tenía razón **

**Q: nos hemos salido del tema principal... ¿enserio hiciste esto?**

**S: eso parece **\- respondió relajada saliendo del vehículo

**Q: ¿cómo puedes estar así de relajada con eso? - **pregunto cuando ella también bajo del auto y alcanzó a detener a su amiga

**S: ¿cómo quieres que este?**

**Q: Santana, te gusta Rachel y se lo dijiste **\- mascullo con un sentimiento de molestia repentina y nauseas de tan solo imaginarse esa patética declaración

**S: Shhh **\- silencio tomándola del brazo jalándola en la parte más alejada de donde estaba su automóvil

**Q: ¿cómo puedes hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? **\- Quinn sentiria que ella estaria muerta de los nervios y pensando todo el dia en eso

**S: no te das cuenta Quinn que este fue como un tipo de plan estúpido que lleve a cabo en mi momento de ebriedad **\- Quinn frunció el ceño escéptica - **recuerdas que cuando me fuiste a buscar apenas y me podía sostener de pie **\- Quinn asintió - **yo tomé más que tú P... tú solo te fuiste a desmayar y ya, tú tienes esa resaca por la exageración de tú fobia yo tengo está resaca por todas las cervezas y el Whisky que tomé**

**Q: y si todo eso fue un error ¿porque estas tan tranquila?**

**S: porque tal vez pueda aprovechar esto **\- sonrió malévola mirando tras Quinn cuando alguien salió de la puerta de la casa, la peli rosa volteó para ver de quién se trataba - **vamos**

**Q: espera **\- la detuvo del brazo - **¿qué vas a hacer?**

**S: llevar a acabó la etapa 2 **\- respondió comenzando a caminar hacia Rachel que había entrado ya a su vehículo estacionado, con Quinn siguiéndola

**S: Hola Berry **\- saludo mostrándose en la ventanilla del conductor donde se encontraba la modelo que estaba entretenida en su móvil

**R: Hola **\- respondió distraída sin mirar a la chica

**S: así que esto **\- hizo referencia al vehículo dándole unos golpes al capo - **es tuyo**

**R: no hagas eso por favor **\- detuvo dejando su teléfono en el tablero

**S: ¿qué? esto **\- volvía a hacer el golpe

**R: es mejor que me vaya **\- murmuro intentando arrancar el auto pero Santana la detuvo

**S: espera..., Quinn ¿puedes dejarnos solas? **\- Quinn estuvo a punto de negarse pero no veía por qué así que simplemente asintió y decidió dirigirse de regreso al auto de Santana - **puedes ir entrando a la casa sabes **\- ofreció pero Quinn se negó

**Q: voy por algo que olvide... y además simplemente saliste y no cerraste **\- se excusó alejándose

**R: ¿entonces?**

**S: ¿recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?**

**R: si me vas a decir que todo fue mentira, bien te creo, lo dejamos ahí y...**

**S: No **\- interrumpió - **nada de eso fue mentira, simplemente no quiero que pienses que por eso algo va a cambiar**

**R: no esperaba eso**

**S: perfecto**

**R: perfecto**

**M: Santana **\- llamó su madre desde el porche de la casa - **te habla la entrenador Silvester por teléfono **\- Santana asintió con una última mirada a Rachel que había vuelto su atención a su celular y se alejó a su casa

Rachel resoplo con cansancio cuando estuvo sola y rechazando las llamadas asistentes de Chloe

**Q: ¿estás bien? **\- cuestionó Quinn en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba Santana, Rachel asintió dejando el celular de nuevo en el tablero

**R: tengo que irme**

**Q: no estas huyendo de mi ¿o sí? **\- bromeo

**R: no veo porque tendría que hacerlo, es solo que tengo que ir a casa de Noah para ayudarlo con la limpieza**

**Q: ¿él te lo pidió?**

**R: no, yo me ofrecí**

**Q: bien, pues dile a Puck que tal vez yo vaya más tarde a ayudarlo **\- Rachel asintió entendiendo el Cooper lista para irse - **¿recibiste mi mensaje?**

**R: con respecto a eso ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?**

**Q: bueno creo que se te hace tarde ¿no? **\- Intento alejarse pero Rachel la detuvo tomándola de la manga de su chaqueta, la morena cuestionó con la mirada y Quinn tuvo que darse por vencida - **yo, como que medio amenace a Kurt**

**R: ¿enserio hiciste eso? **\- pregunto soltando su agarré de la chica

**Q: tampoco fue nada serio... solo le dije que sería su culpa si no entregamos bien el trabajo este miércoles **\- Rachel negó en desacuerdo comenzando a dar reversa con Quinn observándola - **Hey espera yo solo quería agradecerte lo de ayer**

**R: ¡Maldición! **\- escupió molesta deteniéndose cuando escucho otra llamada, tomo el celular de nuevo contestando la llamada - **puedes por favor dejar de llamarme **\- fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar

**Q: ¿porque no lo pones en vibrador? **\- dijo intentando no preguntar lo que realmente quería y no verse como una entrometida

**R: puedo recibir una llamada importante... **\- explicó arrancando de nuevo - **adiós Quinn **\- se despidió apresurada sin mirar a la chica y se alejó en su vehículo desapareciendo por la gran avenida.

**~/~/~/~**

**S: ¿se fue? **\- Quinn asintió - **ven siéntate, mi madre hizo tú favorito **\- invitó - **además tengo que contarte para que me hablo Sue **

**Q: y a mí porque me interesaría saber eso? **\- cuestionó tomando asiento en la mesa frente a un plato de Bacon recién hecho.

**S: bueno, porque esto te involucra**

**Q: ¿me involucra? **\- pregunto con la boca llena - **ahora que quiere esa vieja**

**S: que regreses a las porristas**

**Q: pues que siga queriendo **\- se rió burlona - **porque no lo haré**

**S: tienes que hacerlo **\- aseguro, Quinn dejó su alimento aún lado al escuchar la seguridad de la chica

**Q: ¿así? ¿Y por qué exactamente?**

**S: me pidió que te convenciera **\- se encogió de hombros desinteresada

**Q: Woow... creo que me perdí tus suplicas y todo lo que conlleva un convencimiento**

**S: sabes que no haría eso **

**Q: y tú sabes que no me volveré a unir **\- retruco - **y si ese fuera el caso solo aceptaría si volviera a ser la capitán**

**S: y la segunda al mando **\- ofreció ya que estaba segura que Sue nunca quitaría a su protegida Becky

**Q: ¿tú puesto? **\- Santana asintió - **así que** **Sue te va a ascender si yo acepto **\- aseguro creyendo haber descubierto la treta de la latina quién negó

**S: te aseguro que no es así**

**Q: que es lo que realmente sucede Santana... primero me aseguras que me voy a unir a las porristas y ahora hasta me ofreces tú puesto**

**S: no es que sea la gran cosa**

**Q: has estado peleando por ser la capitana por años, y si, no lo has conseguido...**

**S: Gracias **\- ironizo

**Q: ...pero aun así aprecias ese puesto ¿porque me lo estás ofreciendo?**

**S: es solo que si no es a ti se lo dan a otra **\- explicó

**Q: no es más sencillo si dejas que eso sucede y luego intimidas a esa chica **

**S: eso no funcionaría con esta chica**

**Q: ¿pues quién es?... **– cuestiono tomando de nuevo su plato y seguir con la delicia del plato –** una mini Sue, creo que con Becky ya es mucho**

**S: no… es Rachel.**

**~/~/~/~**

**P: Heey chicas... no las esperaba ver hoy **\- dijo el chico impresionado por ver a Santana y Quinn en su casa después de un día de fiesta

**S: al parecer hoy quisimos hacer algo de servicio comunitario **\- mascullo adentrándose a la casa junto con Quinn

**P: gracias... creo**

**S: dáselas a Quinn **\- Puck frunció el ceño confundido y miro a Quinn por una explicación cuando Santana se alejó de ambos directo a la sala

**Q: la obligue a venir**

**P: ¿porque?, ustedes 2 nunca vienen al día siguiente**

**Q: solo quise ser gentil y así me lo agradeces, que mal **\- se hizo la ofendida

**P: es solo que me sorprende... además ya casi es de noche... ya es muy tarde y ya hasta terminamos**

**Q: convencer a Santana fue muy difícil sabes **\- excuso con convencimiento

**R: Noah, la basura la tiro en los botes del patio trasero o en los de afuera **\- cuestionó apareciendo con 2 bolsas grandes de basura en manos que cargaba difícilmente

**P: mañana temprano pasa la basura, será mejor que en los de afuera...**

**R: ok **

**P: te ayudó **\- se acercó apresurado a la chica quién negó

**R: Prefiero que entres adentro y le ayudes a Finn con el sofá... puedo con esto **

**P: ¿segura? **\- cuestionó dudoso no queriendo dejar que la chica cargara tanto peso

**Q: yo puedo ayudarla **\- ofreció Quinn acercándose a Rachel para tomar una bolsa en sus manos así que Puck asintió confiado y entro a la casa - **¿qué sucedió con el sillón? **\- pregunto intentando hacer una conversación cuando ambas se dirigían a la salida directo a los basureros de la calle

**R: estaban sucios y desprendía olor a cerveza así que los lavamos y dejamos que se secara afuera **

**Q: ¿quién más está dentro además de Finn, Puck y tú?**

**R: solo los tres... **

**Q: alguien más vino en todo el día**

**R: cuando llegué algunos del equipo de Fútbol estaban y los del club Glee quisieron venir pero todos tenían resaca así que se disculparon **\- ambas llegaron a su destino así que la ex rubia ya no pregunto nada más, a pesar de eso Quinn pudo darse cuenta que Rachel estaba teniendo una actitud algo fría hacia ella, desde que la había visto no le dio una sonrisa ni educada como siempre lo hacía o siquiera le dirigió la mirada -** ¿puedes ayudarme? **\- pregunto la modelo sacando a Quinn de sus pensamientos y asintió dejando la bolsa que llevaba en el suelo para socorrer a Rachel, ambas cargar la bolsa de basura para tirarla en el bote y lo mismo hacer con la otra, después de eso ambas regresaron a la casa sin ningún comentario más.

**~/~/~/~**

**F: bueno yo me voy chicos **\- dijo Finn levantándose de su asiento en el que también se encontraban Quinn y Puck - **me despiden de Rachel, de Santana ahorita pasó a hacerlo **\- ambos chicos asintieron.

Todos al principio se encontraban en la cocina, a excepción de Santana que prefirió quedarse en la sala a ver televisión desde que había llegado, estaban cómodamente conversando los 4 pero después de unos minutos Rachel recibió una llamada de Blaine y con una disculpa fue a responderla en el patio trasero, así es como terminaron quedando, Puck, Quinn y Finn platicando sobre la fiesta de la noche pero ahora con la partida del Quarterback simplemente quedaron Quinn y Puck.

**P: que bueno que solo quedamos tú y yo sexy mamá, porque quería hablar de algo contigo **\- dijo en un tono insinuante

**Q: si quieres que nos volvamos a acostar juntos hubieras aprovechado ayer, hoy estoy demasiado sobria como para siquiera pensarlo **\- Puck negó con una sonrisa

**P: no te voy a negar que quería intentarlo ayer... **\- admitió, Quinn resoplo - **pero tú comentario me detuvo**

**Q: ¿qué comentario?**

**P: el, "Puckerman, te lo aseguro esto no es por ti" **\- respondió intentando imitar la voz de la chica

**Q: no lo recuerdo **– negó haciéndose la desentendida

**P: ¿enserio? **\- pregunto escéptico y Quinn asintió - **¿y cuando te dije que no me gustaba como trataban a Rachel? - **Quinn negó - **y lo de que no te gustaba verme coquetear con Rachel **– volvió a negar – **y cuando me armaste una escena de celos y me besaste gritándoles a todos que soy tuyo y solo tuyo**

**Q: whoa ¿yo hice todo eso? **\- pregunto burlona y Puck asintió con los ojos entrecerrados en ella – **entonces sí que se me pasaron las cervezas**

**P: bueno, dicen que los borrachos dicen la verdad ¿no es así' **\- Quinn se encogió de hombros restándole importancia - **¿enserio no recuerdas nada?**

**Q: ¿en realidad todo eso paso? **\- retruco enarcando una ceja Puck asintió pero Quinn no dejó su pose

**P: bien **\- se dio por vencido -** lo de los celos no pasó, bueno por al menos hacia a mi **\- Quinn negó levantándose - **no te vayas Q solo jugaba**

**Q: le voy a decir a Santana que ya nos vamos**

_"déjame ver si entiendo... en el juego de la botella te hicieron besar a una de 2 chicas, chica Santana que es la hija de Maribel y chica Quinn es la del estilo Punk ¿no?"_

**R: Si **\- murmuro la morena que se encontraba recostada en el suelo pastoso con la mirada perdida en el cielo mientras hablaba por teléfono con su mejor amigo

_"ok, entonces dices que la chica que te gusta..._

**R: no espera **\- detuvo - **dije quién me llamó la atención y solo fue por el beso**

_"claro, esa chica que te llamó la atención es una de ellas 2 pero no solo eso sino que ambas chicas te han hecho más o menos la vida imposible _

**R: lo intentan **\- y es que ella no lo sentía tanto de esa forma, la vida imposible para ella comenzaría después

**" **_y no sabes quién es porque nadie te lo dice"_

**R: tampoco es como que le haya preguntado a muchos, solo a Kurt**

_" y que esperas para hacerlo... pregunta Rae"_

**R: que caso tendría **\- y realmente que caso tendría, ella no intentaría nada y no es porque se tratara de una chica que la odiaba y otra prácticamente heterosexual, sino porque sabía a la perfección que esa relación no tendría un futuro

_"podría ser el amor de tú vida"_

**R: estas siendo demasiado cursi**

_"puede ser... pero si no conoces la verdad nunca lo sabrás"_

**R: dejamos el tema aquí por favor**

_"Perfecto" _\- acepto gustoso queriendo tocar otro tema solo que él estaba seguro que este no le agradaría a Rachel -_ "ahora me podrías decir porque Chloe me dijo... bueno en realidad me aseguro que la llamaste"_

**R no quiero hab...**

_"Rachel _\- interrumpió - _"me preocupó por ti, se honesta conmigo" _

**R: la llame **\- admitió con un suspiro enderezándose para quedar sentada

_"¿porque? "_

**R: quiero perdonarla**

_"Rachel" _\- suspiro el chico

**R: pero antes tengo que resolver mis sentimientos**

_"aún la amas cierto"_

**R: Blaine **\- dijo la chica levantándose para merodear por el jardín - **quiero que tengas algo muy claro y ahora estoy competente segura que nunca sucedió... **\- Rachel dio un suspiro contenido, está sería la primera vez que admira algo que quiso negar siempre, ¿pero era bueno no? Sería un nuevo pasó para avanzar - **yo nunca ame a Chloe, si la quise mucho pero nunca llegué a ese sentimiento**

_""le dijiste muchas veces "te amo" Rach_

**R: y en ese entonces yo no mentía... **\- aseguro - **es lo que yo creí sentir, pero vamos simplemente tenía 15, no la misma Taylor Swift dice que a esa edad nos creemos todo lo que nos dicen cuando nos dicen te amo**

_"exacto, lo que les dicen"_

**R: pues también lo que creemos sentir o por al menos en mi caso**

_"entonces que sentimientos son los quieres resolver con ella?_

**R: mi rencor, mi odio por su abandono, muchas cosas B, y sé que si no la amo no tengo el derecho a sentirme así con ella, pero lo hago... porque cuando hizo todo eso es cuando yo más la necesite**

_"bien... está bien... pero entonces responde sus llamadas, díselo e intenta no ilusionarla ya sabes cómo es"_

**R: creo que es un poco tarde para el consejo **\- murmuro con temor

_"¿porque dices eso?"_

**R: yo... uhm le pregunte si me ama **

_" ¡¿QUE?!... ¿porque diablos hiciste eso?... entonces por eso me llamó y te ha estado insistiendo _

**R: supongo en realidad después me mando un mensaje esa misma madrugada**

_"¿y que decía?"_

**R: no lo he leído… aunque ah de decir lo mismo que los anteriores que ya borre**

_" sabes que también se comunicó a la agencia"_

**R: no puede ser**

_ "si y ya sabe que no te encuentras aquí..._

**R: pero nadie le dijo que estoy en Lima ¿cierto?**

_" no te preocupes... nadie lo hizo... _– la chica dio un suspiro de alivio –_ Rachel te quiero y sabes que estoy de tú parte... pero no le hagas esto_

**R: ¿qué cosa?**

_"no la ilusiones... no intentes vengarte de esta forma, habla con ella y_

**R: espera Blaine... en realidad piensas eso de mí?**

_"no... yo.. no lo sé Rach sabes que no me gusta ver a dos de mis amigas así desde que pasó todo esto y"_

**R: nada de esto fue mi culpa**

_"yo no estoy culpando a nadie_

**R: sabes luego hablamos, cuando dejes de tropezar con tus propias palabras **

_"no Rae... lo sie..._

**R: adiós **\- molesta por las palabras del chico y sus propios errores dio finalizada la llamada. Por supuesto que entendía a su amigo, Chloe había sido mejor amiga de Blaine desde su infancia y todo por una relación que no funcionó el chico había roto esa amistad por apoyarla a ella, Rachel siempre se sintió culpable por eso, y había veces en las que solo pensaba en regresar con su ex novia solo para que todo volviera a la normalidad pero el mismo Blaine nunca la dejó. Era un buen amigo

**así que en Inglaterra le rompieron el corazón a la chica ¿eh? **\- la modelo se paralizo al escuchar el tono de burla en el comentario - **oh... y no solo eso, si no que fue una chica ¿cómo es que se llama?... ¿Camila?, ¿Clara?... oh no... lo siento **\- se burló - **es Chloe**

**R: Santana por favor déjame en paz - **mascullo entre dientes girándose para mirar la sonrisa burlona de la latina

**S: Berry tranquila, no vengo a burlarme de ti - **Rachel resoplo sin creerse lo de la chica **\- bueno tal vez un poquito - **Rachel decidida a alejarse camino hacia la casa pero fue detenida del brazo por Santana -** Hey no te vayas que apenas empezaba**

**R: suéltame** \- se soltó del agarre

**S: sabes, yo tenía mis sospechas de tú sexualidad desde que llegaste pero ahora me lo confirmas**

**R: y que piensas estafarme para que nadie lo sepa**

**S: tal vez**

**R: lástima, porque realmente no me interesan si se enteran**

**S: y que me dices de tú noviecita Chloe ¿y si le digo donde estás?**

**R: ni siquiera te sabes su nombre completo**

**S: puedo investigarla **

**R: ni se te ocurra... **\- advirtió, aunque sin demasiado temor ya que ni ella sabía dónde se encontraba exactamente la chica solo que residía en NY, además de que Maribel no sabía de la existencia de está… de ningún lado más podría sacar información

**S: bueno eso va a depender de ti Rachel**

**R: de... de mi **\- titubeo cuando vio a Santana acercarse a ella y asintió -** te dije que no me estafarías**

**S: esto no es una estafa Berry **\- susurro cuando estuvo frente a ella, Rachel se limitó a estar atenta a cada acción de la chica -** tómalo como un intercambio de intereses**

**R: no lo... **\- se detuvo abrupta cuando sintió la mano de Santana meter un mechón detrás de su oreja

**S: ¿decías?** \- cuestionó con una sonrisa y Rachel se cruzó de brazos incómoda

**R: no lo creo**

**S: eso no importa **\- se encogió de hombros -** de todas formas tomaré mi intercambio** \- antes de que Rachel pudiera declinar el mandato Santana se acercó dispuesta a darle un beso, pero la moren fue más rápida empujándola de los hombros sorpresivamente

**R: ¿qué te sucede?**

**S: nada** \- sonrió inocente - **solo quería...**

**R: te dije que conmigo no contabas para ningún plan **\- escupió molesta - **no creas que porque ahora sabes que las chicas me gustan voy a ser tan estúpida para caer contigo **\- Santana cambio su aspecto burlón a uno ceñudo por las palabras de Rachel

**S: no tengo la culpa de que te veas fácil - **Rachel quedó con la boca abierta por la ofensa y cuando iba a responder su celular sonó, lo saco de su bolsillo para averiguar de quién se trataba aunque estaba segura que era la misma de siempre - **apaga esa cosa que estamos hablando**

**R: ja - **río irónica - **si esto es hablar para ti no quiero ni imaginarme lo que es una discusión**

**S: si quieres saberlo apaga esa cosa y guárdalo **

**R: yo me voy **\- Santana enojada por el desplante le arrancó el teléfono a la chica para responderlo no sin antes ver de la pantalla de quién se trataba –** ¡Santana! **– grito molesta

**S: ¿bueno? **-

* * *

**Hey…!... subí el ep antes de tiempo solo para tomar puntos referentes que me piden mucho…**

** :D Bueno que al parecer mucha desesperación en los comentario ¿eh? (es broma)**

**Si, la mayoría esta con eso de que les diga de que ship va el fic y los entiendo eh estado muchas veces **

**Del otro lado de la pantalla donde me desesperan demasiado los escritores y me digo a mi misma ("voy a dejar de leer este fic y que se vaya a "#$%# ")(pero nunca lo hago) por supuesto que estoy consciente de que ustedes puedan hacerlo así que:**

**1.- el fic va seguir con esa duda durant capítulos más pero será algo diferente explico:**

** 1 capitulo (que será subido la próxima semana de entre el lunes o el miércoles) + una semana donde subir durante esa semana (que será un proyecto de tipo diario de Rachel)(es algo complicado de explicar pero ya lo verán) durante ese escrito de diario se sabrá que siente Rachel por cada una de las chicas y quien la beso en realidad… después de eso algo cambiara…) no digo nada más… :X**

**2.- no obligo a nadie a seguir leyendo (con respeto) el fic pero si les pido a los que lo sigan haciendo a tener más paciencia y tolerancia a mi elección final… ya que yo empecé este fic como un tipo de pasatiempo y diversión para mí misma y no quiero que eso cambie porque si no estaría escribiendo solo por obligación y eso limitaría mis ganas de seguir con esto de buena gana o incluso abandonarlo… y no es que ustedes no me importen, todo lo contrario por eso mismo se los digo antes de que sientan que pierden el tiempo leyendo algo que al final no les guste…**

**3.- hace tiempo quise aclarar esto pero soy demasiado olvidadiza (por eso las ideas sobre este fic y otros futuros los tengo escritos en una libreta vieja que tengo en casa) y es que no es necesario votar Faberry/Pezberry… yo simplemente les pregunte una vez, cuál era su ship preferido, siento si se tomó de esa forma… pero siendo así los comentarios se inclinan por los 2 de echo conté cada comentario que decía Pezberry o Faberry y Whoow esta tan reñidísimo… Gracias por cada comentario :)**

** Eso es todo gracias por leerme cuídense y ante todo somos Gleeks ¿no? :D**

\- próxima actualización: si no es Lunes entonces el Miércoles -

**Pdt: disculpen si hay una o más faltas de ortografía**

**Grecka Fuera Paz… :9**


	17. Chapter 16: Nueva Vieja Amistad

**Capítulo 16: nueva vieja amistad**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX**

* * *

N/A: Bueno aqui les dejo un capitulo algo largo, estuve apunto de partirlo en 2 y subir el otro el viernes, pero me dije "¿para que?" si a los lectores les encanta los capitulos largos ¿no?... y pues aqui esta, espero y lo disfruten :D como yo al escribirlo

* * *

Rachel estaba realmente molesta por 3 cosas en este momento

1.- su estúpida ex novia insistente que no dejaba de llamarla e hizo que una de sus canciones favoritas de Celine Dion que tenía como tono de llamada, empezara a fastidiarle

2.- una Santana fastidiosa que no desperdicia momento ni motivo para, según la misma latina "hacerle la vida imposible" y…

3.- la comezón infernal que sentía en la espalda en este preciso momento, todo por haber estado más de 15 minutos acostada en el pasto mientras hablaba con su amigo…

Y ahora todo eso tenía que unirse, Santana contestando la llamada de su ex novia insistente y la comezón… pues ahí seguía…

**S: ¿bueno?**

_"¿Rachel? "_

**R: ¡Santana! **\- chillo intentando quitarle el teléfono pero la porrista fue más rápida esquivando cada intento

_" Rachel ¿eres tú? "_

**S: no, la enana está ocupada ahora... ¡cuidado Berry! **– gruño molesta cuando la morena la rasguño accidentalmente pero como siempre de educada Rachel dijo un "lo siento" antes de seguir con su intento por quitarle el aparato

_" ¿quién eres? "_

**R: Santana dame mi celular **

_" eres tan amable de pasarme a Rachel por favor "_

**S: dios eres igual de nerd que la Hobbit ¿qué rayos le enseñan a los Ingleses?**

_" entonces pásame a Rachel estúpida _\- grito molesta -_ " ¿así o más estupidez americana? "_

**S: así está mejor **\- río burlona aun esquivando a Rachel

**R: ¡LÓPEZ! **\- grito desesperada

**Q: ¿qué sucede aquí? **\- llegó Quinn rápidamente, había estado buscando a su amiga en toda la casa pero no en el jardín no queriendo molestar a Rachel, pero fue Puck quién también ayudaba a la peli rosa a buscar a la porrista, que salió y vio a las chicas discutir, no queriendo interrumpir y meterse en algo no correspondido –cobarde– llamó a Quinn, así que ambos se dirigieron al patio, pero Quinn fue la valiente que se acercó mientras Puck se quedó atrás, tal vez y tendría suerte y las tres chicas se pelearían y con el lodo del pasto se convertiría en una pelea sexy, tal vez y hasta encendería los aspersores.

**R: Quinn dile a Santana que me devuelva mi celular **\- pidió Rachel esperando que la peli rosa no la ignorara y apoyará a Santana

**S: hay enana **\- río -** consíguete otra ayuda**

_" ¿siguen ahí? "_

**S: shhhh **\- silencio a Chloe quién siguió hablando pero Santana prefirió ignorar

**R: Santana devuélvemelo **\- gimió volviéndose a abalanzar en ella haciendo tambalear, Rachel estuvo apuntó de arrebatar el celular pero Santana se lo aventó a Quinn antes - **piensa rápido P **– grito, Quinn quién con dificultad pudo tomar el aparato en sus manos miro unos segundos la pantalla para ver por qué tanto alboroto, antes de que alguien se lo arrebató dándole un gracias

**S: por favor Quinn ni un maldito celular puedes sostener **\- se quejó cuando Rachel ya tenía su celular de nuevo seguro en el bolsillo

**Q: alguien me va explicar que pasaba aquí**

**R: que te lo explique tú amiga **\- replicó alejándose de ambas

**Q: Hey Rachel espera **\- se interpuso en su camino - **¿vas a estar bien?**

**S: Hey, Hola, estoy aquí... que fue a mí a quién atacó la enana**

**Q: tú le quitaste el móvil **\- contraataco dándole una rápida mirada y regresar su atención a la morena - **¿vas a esta...**

**S: Quinn...**

**Q: ¡cállate ya López! **\- grito desesperada por las interrupciones, Santana y los demás presentes no pudieron estar más sorprendida por el arrebato

**S: ¿me acabas de gritar?**

**Q: si, algún maldito problema con eso**

**S: cuidado con lo que vas a decir por... **\- advirtió

**Q: ya me harte de ti **\- interrumpió acercándose a la porrista ambas con miradas furiosas en los ojos, Rachel atenta a la discusión que se avecinaba dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar junto a Puck, pero ahí no es donde se detuvo – **sabes, **\- continuo ante el mutismo de Santana - **pensé que tal vez después de un tiempo te darías por vencida con toda está estupidez y te darías cuenta que Rachel no es la cobarde que crees… **\- admitió suspirando con pena por su amiga – **pero ya veo que no... y. Solo te voy a decir una cosa López, si aún quieres conservar mi amistad deja de hacer todo esto**

**S: ¿tú amistad? **\- dijo soltando una carcajada - **amigos me sobran Fabray, si, lo acepto tú eres la única que sobrepasa la palabra... pero eso no me va hacer dejar mi objetivo con la Hobbit, en todo caso la amenaza va contigo deja de interponerte, o mi amistad es la que se va y teniendo en cuenta que todo tus supuestos ex amigos son las porristas y jugadores de fútbol que ahora son mis amigos, están bajo mis órdenes y ni hablar del club glee, ellos te detestan por como los tratabas, nunca se acercarían a ti**

**Q: puedo... puedo conseguir nuevos amigos **\- titubeo no muy segura y afectada por el monólogo de su amiga

**S: oh... enserio ¿quién? La señorita Rachel Be **\- no término porque al señalar el lugar donde se suponía que debería estar la morena no se encontraba - **¿dónde está? **\- Puck miro a su alrededor y luego se encogió de hombros

**P: no se... pero ustedes pueden continuar, me conformó con una pelea de 2 sexys chicas · **Santana rodó los ojos empujando al chico cuando pasó a su lado para irse

**S: Quinn **\- se detuvo llamando la atención de la ex rubia - **voy a olvidar esto... pero eso sí, cuando consiga tú puesto en las porristas no quiero un no por respuesta **\- finalizó

**P: Quinn **\- dijo Puck cuando se acercó a la chica después de unos minutos en el que Santana había desaparecido - **tienes que explicarme lo que sucedió **\- Quinn negó con la mirada en el suelo, no podía creer lo que había dicho y como su única amistad en la vida estaba apuntó de terminar por su gran boca - **Q, ahora si no me mientas y responde ¿qué pasa con mi princesa? **\- Quinn frunció el ceño y dio una mirada casi asesina al chico que dio un paso hacia tras - **vale, vale.. está bien, Rachel**

**Q: Puck ahora no... **\- estuvo apuntó de irse pero Puck la detuvo

**P: tú no te vas **

**~/~/~/~**

**Sm: no lo puedo creer **\- gimió Sam llegando a la mesa de almuerzo del club Glee los chicos presentes lo miraron expectantes esperando una respuesta - **ya pasó más de un mes de esa estúpida fiesta y aún siguen circulando esas fotos de mi **

4 semanas y 3 dias habían pasado exactamente después de la grandiosa fiesta que se llevó en la casa Puckerman, los chicos pertenecientes del club glee, que nunca habían ido a una de esas fiestas, estaban más que encantados de haber asistido a esa fiesta, y aunque al día siguiente la mayoría sufría por la resaca y los vómitos constantes por ser su primera vez, no se arrepentían de nada, a excepción de 2 personas y una de ellas era Sam, que como era de suponer las imágenes del vestido de mujer circulaban por todos los estudiantes de Mckinley y también por las redes sociales con el Hastag #SamgelinagolieenLima, la gran broma de la escuela.

**P: tranquilo amigo **\- intento animar, sorprendiendo a los chicos en la mesa por su empatía - **no decías que querías ser un modelo reconocido, ahí está **\- término bromeando, todos resoplaron, ahí están el Puck que todos conocían

**M: tranquilo Sam, **\- ahora fue Mercedes quién lo intento poniendo una mano sobre la del chico afectado - **ya verás que todo va a pasar y cuando te des cuenta todos estarán hablando de otro tema **\- Mercedes le dio una sonrisa y los demás en la mesa asintieron en acuerdo y como apoyo, hasta el mismo Puck que tuvo que recibir un codazo en las costillas por parte de Rachel para llamar su atención

**Sm: gracias chicos **\- dijo el chico un poco ya más relajado y todos continuaron en lo suyo

**P: y tú princesa ¿te arrepientes de ir a la fiesta? **\- cuestionó Puck con una sonrisa, antes de darle una gran mordida a su hamburguesa, Rachel en lo único que pudo pensar es en la pobre vaca que tuvo que dar su vida para ser el alimento de este chico, bueno que tampoco fue que la vaquita se haya echo voluntaria, ni que fuera Katnis Everdeen - **Rachel **\- volvió a llamar la atención de la morena quién negó con la cabeza para aclarar su mente y volver al mundo real

**R: no, claro que no me arrepiento **\- respondió después de que Noah volvió a repetir la pregunta

**P: ¿enserio? **\- Ella no estaba segura de la respuesta pero de todas formas asintió intentado verse convincente

**K: todos a clases **\- salto de su asiento un Kurt emocionado ya que la siguiente sería su clase favorita, Rachel agradeció la interrupción porque parecía que Noah no dejaría el tema, pero después recordó que la siguiente clase no sería la más divertida y no exactamente por la materia.

**K: quítate enana estorbosa **\- dijo Kitty cuando pasó junto a ella y Santana del otro lado soltado un carcajada cuando tiro de sus libros para que cayeran junto con su carpeta de notas , Rachel soltó un suspiro viendo a ambas entrar al salón con risas y es entonces cuando ella se arrodillo para tomar sus útiles tirados, estaba juntando algunas hojas sueltas cuando unas botas negras malgastadas que reconoció al instante estuvieron frente a ella, claro tenía que ser Quinn quién solo la miraba sin ninguna expresión facial en el rostro

**Q: te puedes apurar, estorbas la entrada **\- Rachel asintió y apresurada volvió a las hojas del piso, ¿de dónde habían salido tantas hojas?, se preguntó la modelo cuando no veía cuando terminar

**K: Q apresúrate **\- llegó Kitty pisando unas hojas - **que Bree quiere sentarse en tú lugar **\- Kitty tomo a la peli rosa de su muñeca para llevársela pero Quinn intento resistirse

**Q: espera Ki... **\- fue imposible detenerse, Quinn ya estaba sobre las hojas frente a la mirada perpleja de la morena en el suelo, Wilde volteó al sentir la resistencia de su agarre, después miro al suelo donde también miraba la ex rubia y sonrió con malicia

**K: no te cansas de ser un estorbo ¿cierto?**

**R: pueden simplemente quitar sus pies de mis hojas para terminar **\- mascullo tranquila mirando sus pobres apuntes arruinados, Quinn se quitó jalando a Kitty con ella cuando vio que la pequeño rubia no lo haría, Quinn estuvo apuntó de arrodillarse y ayudar, pero la voz de Santana cambio todo

**S: P te estamos esperando **\- Quinn asintió en automático y desapareció junto con Kitty entrando al salón, Rachel simplemente continúo con lo que estaba.

Desde aquella discusión en la casa de Puckerman ambas chicas, Quinn y Santana, se comportaban aún peor con Rachel, como, insultos cada vez que se encontraba con Santana, Kitty y hasta las demás porristas, unas obras de arte (dibujos) de Rachel desnuda en los baños de las chicas, la modelo esperaba que solo ahí y no también en el de chicos, los granizados en los pasillos fueron más constantes tanto que hasta Rachel tenía que llevar dos cambios de ropa diaria y claro cómo olvidar los viernes de granizada de Leche con chocolate, se suponía que todos amaba lo viernes ¿no?, fin de escuela, fin de trabajo, fin de semana, estreno de un capítulo nuevo de tú serie favorita... si todos amaban los viernes... menos Rachel.

3 de sus mejores amigos se levantaron ante la tiranía de Santana. Kurt, Dani y sorpresivamente para todos, menos para Rachel, Puck. Pero lo único que recibieron fue una semana completa de granizadas junto con doble ración para Rachel, así que para el bien de todos lo dejaron así... Dani quiso hacer más, bromas, venganza, humillación y hasta ir hablar con la señora López estuvo apuntó de ir... muchos planes en contra de Santana se le ocurrían, pero por supuesto Rachel no permitió que ninguno se llevara acabó, "no quiero a nadie en problemas por mi culpa" es lo que siempre decía la morena.

\- ¿porque simplemente Rachel no quería decir nada?... La culpa

\- ¿culpa?

simple, el sentimiento de culpa rondaba en ella, Santana y Quinn estuvieron apuntó de arruinar una amistad de años simplemente por una discusión en la que ella había sido el centro, Rachel no arruinaría otra amistad, ese fue su juramento.

**K: que injusto **\- se quejó el chico cruzado de brazos tirándose en su asiento a lado de Rachel, todos los alumnos que sobraban estaban en el auditorio de la escuela recibiendo indicaciones, era día de examen general para calificar el rendimiento de la escuela y para que todo estuviera mejor organizado hicieron que la mitad de los alumnos se fueran a sus casas temprano por hoy y mañana los sobrantes, la mala noticia para Kurt y los demás del club Glee que les tocó quedarse es que mañana tendrían es que quedarse a esperar hasta la clase de Glee para los ensayos ya que las Regionales se acercaban y ellos no tendrían la oportunidad de irse temprano a casa

**F: sí que lo es **\- estuvo de acuerdo Finn tomando asiento del otro lado de Rachel - **somos los únicos tres de glee que se quedaron **\- la morena asintió mientras hacía tiempo rescribiendo sus apuntes en hojas nuevas

**K: entonces Rach ¿qué club elegiste? **\- cuestionó interesado, el tiempo límite para elegir un club había terminado 2 semanas atrás pero Rachel agradeció no ser presionada por el director Figgins, así que cuando por fin se decidió por uno ella misma se presentó en la dirección esa misma mañana

**R: ni me lo recuerdes **\- resoplo la chica cerrando su carpeta cuando término con la hoja, las demás se terminarían en casa

**K: oh vamos estoy deseoso de saberlo**

**R: pues elegí el periódico **\- respondió, Kurt frunció el ceño, no comprendía porque Rachel eligió la peor cuando tenía la oportunidad en las porristas mientras que Finn hizo una mueca en desagrado él quería que estuviera en glee - **pero **\- continuo - **el director me dijo que un alumno fue esa mañana y tomo esa clase**

**K: genial... ¿entonces Cherrior o Gleek? **\- pregunto emocionado cualquiera de las 2 sería grandioso para su amiga

**F: dime que es el club glee **\- pidió el chico con emoción

**R: bueno pues creo que el primer descarte que hice fueron las porristas, así que **\- suspiro - **soy una nueva integrante del club glee**

**F: eso es grandioso **\- festejo el chico pero después frunció el ceño mirando a Rachel - **¿pero no tienes que hacer primero que hacer una audición?**

**R: la hice **\- aseguro -** le mostré un video al señor Shue de mi antigua escuela y el acepto al instante **\- Finn asintió conforme con la respuesta y comenzó a hablar con un chico a lado de su asiento que era del equipo de fútbol

**K: no es que no me alegre que estés el club glee, porque me alegro **\- aclaró - **pero ¿porque no las Cherrior? Sabes lo popular que serías desde ahora si hubieras aceptado**

**R: lo único que sé es que Santana y Kitty dominan a esas chicas y yo no quiero volver a pasar por eso**

**K: ¿qué quieres decir? **\- cuestionó confuso Kurt

**R: pues, uhm... lo de mi antiguo empleo lo de las modelos, sería lo mismo... un montón de chicas odiándome y todo eso**

**K: oh claro, tienes razón... y que dijo Mr. Shue sobre tú voz?**

**R: ¿sinceramente? **\- Kurt asintió - **estuvo apuntó de ponerme como la voz principal**

**K: ¿Qué? Enserio?... woow has de tener una voz demasiado impresionante para eso**

**R: yo, no es tan buena... pero el punto es que no acepte... simplemente quiero ser una chica del coro o simplemente bailar y ya**

**K: el acepto eso **\- Rachel se encogió de hombros dando su atención hacia el frente cuando el director comenzó a hablar

**R: creo que por ahora si**

**~/~/~/~**

**S: yeah... ! **\- grito Santana con emoción mientras conducía sin destino con Quinn en el asiento de acompañante - **3 horas completamente, libres eso es genial, dime P ¿qué hacemos primero? **\- cuestión casi saltando en su asiento, Quinn simplemente se encogió de hombros con la mirada en el exterior del vehículo - **bien no importa, tenemos el tiempo del mundo, que me dices de un viaje al lago en las afueras de Lima **\- Quinn volvió a encogerse de hombros - **y un viaje al pueblo más cercano **\- otro encogimiento - **y si vamos a Canadá? **\- de nuevo la misma acción, Santana puso los ojos en blanco por la gran aportación de su amiga - **¿puedes decirme que demonios te pasa?**

**Q: nada... Canadá parece una buena idea **\- murmuro distraída, Santana frunció el ceño y se volvió un poco en Quinn aun conduciendo

**S: Quinn **\- llamó, Quinn la miro de soslayo y después dejó toda su atención en la latina

**Q: puedes por favor poner atención al camino**

**S: ah de eso si que te das cuenta**

**Q: bueno mi vida está de por medio, Santana joder!... voltea**

**S: no hasta que me digas que sucede**

**Q: no me sucede nada... cuidado! **\- gruño tomando lo que podía alcanzar del volante para girar un poco y no chocar con un vehículo estacionado - **Santana la vista hacia delante por favor **\- pidió suplicante por su vida, la porrista solo resoplo volviendo la vista a la carretera

**S: no seas mied... ¡Mierda! **\- maldijo deteniéndose abrupta cuando vio una bola grande peluda y gris al frente, después vieron a una chica delgada, de cabello corto y negro gritar y acercarse a la bola peluda

**Q: lo mataste, lo mataste... **\- dijo exaltada - **te lo dije, pero si te dije que miraras al frente... pero no, tú y tú manía de saber todo lo que me sucede**

**S: entonces si te sucede algo**

**Q: ¡No!... que, que acabas de matar a un animal **\- intento evadir pero Santana no quito la mirada cuetionante en ella - **vamos hay... que bajar y ayudar a esa chica **

**~/~/~/~**

Hola, hola Rach ¿estas por ahí?

:)

**Que sucede Blaine estoy apuntó **

**De entrar al salón a hacer un **

**Examen **

_ Solo es rápido, cuando salgas_

_ De ese examen, me llamas te_

_ Tengo una sorpresa :9 _

**Ok... me voy porque ahí viene **

**Kurt y si me ve masajeándo **

**me va a preguntar **

_ Está bien, suerte ;)_

**K: ¿con quién te mensajes eh? **\- Rachel se sobresaltó cuando escucho la voz del chico frente a ella y agradeció internamente haberse salido de los mensajes antes de tiempo mostrando solo la pantalla del tapiz de su celular respondió

**R: solo la hora **\- Rachel silencio y guardo el aparato después de que Kurt asintió tomándola del brazo

**K: bien, entremos que ese examen no se hará solo... aunque eso sería grandioso **\- la morena río en acuerdo

Después de hora y media al fin la chica término, y después de despedirse de Finn y Kurt ella se dirigió a su vehículo, estaba apuntó de arrancar a Coop para irse a la casa López pero recordó la llamada pendiente que tenía que hacer

**R: Blaine hola... ¿entonces... que sucede?**

_"hola Rae... ¿cómo fue el examen"_

**R: bien gracias por preguntar pero... ¿porque tenía que llamarte? **\- su curiosidad la estaba matando desde aquel mensaje y Blaine lo sabía a la perfección por eso río cuando escucho la respuesta

_"la curiosidad mató al gato, Rach"_

**~/~/~/~**

**S: un Gato **\- susurro Santana solo para ser escuchada por la peli rosa, al ver a la chica, al parecer dueña del animal, de rodillas junto el mientras le susurraba algo -** solo es un maldito gato Q, sabes cómo odio esos animalejos mejor vámonos **\- Quinn negó molesta por la insensibilidad de su amiga

**Q: hey... em... ¿podemos ayudarte en algo **\- pregunto titubeante, pero la chica dueña del gato ni se inmuto, Quinn volteó a ver a su amiga quién se encogió de hombros - **eh hola?**

**"¿Quién fue?" **\- murmuro la desconocida tomando a su mascota en brazos

**Q: ¿qué cosa?**

**" ¿Quién fue?" **volvió a preguntar ahora en un grito cuando estuvo de pie, ambas chicas dieron un paso hacia tras cuando vieron la mirada molesta en los ojos azules de la chica

**Q: fue ella **\- culpo Quinn señalando a su amiga quién la fulmino con la mirada, pero Quinn no se retractó la mirada de la otra chica era peor, la desconocida miro a Santana quién se encogió internamente pero se mantuvo firme en su posición, la chica no dejaba de verla así que prefirió cambiar su mirada al animalejo que tenía la culpa de todo esto, según el pensamiento de Santana.

**S: ¿cómo puedes cargar esa cosa tan grande? **\- fue lo primero que le pasó en la cabeza al mirar al gato tan gordo en brazos de la chica, Quinn le golpeó el hombro cuando vio a la chica aún más molesta

**"¿además de matarlo, ofendes su aspecto?"**

**S: esa cosa no está muerta sigue respirando,** **sorpresivamente **\- susurro eso último pensado que la manera más probable de que ese gato muriera sería por ahogamiento de su propia grasa - **creo que hasta yo sería la que debería estar molesta con eso **\- señaló al gato, la chica lo acogió más en sus brazos cambiando su mirada molesta a una de temor

**"¿porque dices eso?... si tú fuiste la que lo mataste"**

**S: que no está muerto **\- dijo exasperada, Quinn prefirió no intervenir, Santana era la que venía conduciendo, que ella arreglara sus problemas - **y lo digo porque tú gato fue el que se atravesó la calle sin tu cuidado, y además ese animal es demasiado gordo como para detener un tráiler no me sorprenderá cuando encuentre una abolladura en la defensa **\- Santana comenzó a inspeccionar su vehículo en busca de esa abolladura inexistente, pero la desconocida de cabello oscuro temió que eso fuera cierto - **cuando la encuentre yo soy la que demande a ese gato **

**"¿quién hablo de demandas?" **\- río nerviosa la chica, Quinn rodó los ojos, todo esto se estaba tornando ridículo

**Q: no lo va a hacer **\- intento tranquilizar a la chica

**S: oh claro que lo voy a hacer**

**"no, no... mi gato está bien miren... **\- dijo exhibiendo al inocente animal entre sus manos y menear al minino que dormía - **despierta **\- le susurro, el gato bostezó y abrió sus ojos unos segundos para cerrarlos de nuevo, ambas chicas miraron cuestionantes a la dueña -** yo... **\- la desconocida suspiro vencida - **solo quería que alguien me llevara a un lugar e hice que mi gato se atravesara en su camino y las detuviera porq...**

**S: basta **\- detuvo Santana al deducir que ero iba a ser una estafa, volviendo a la puerta del conductor y solo miro a Quinn antes de entrar para decir - **vámonos que tenemos que llegar a Canadá**

**"van a Canadá?" **\- pregunto la chica a un lado de Quinn quién negó, la desconocida suspiro y asintió mirando a su gato mientras jugaba con sus bigotes - **lo siento... yo, yo solo quería indicaciones o una ayuda..., vengo a visitar a una amiga, pero me perdí y ya que está calle es tan desierta que parece que aquí hay una apocalipsis zombi como en The Walking Death, pero el comic no la serie, la serie nunca me gusto **\- dijo arrugando su nariz -** intenté verla pero es asquerosa yo no sé qué le ven porque... **\- Quinn escucho con atención cada palabra pero no exactamente porque esa platica fuera interesante ya que ella si gustaba de la serie, si no que ese acento le recordaba a alguien - **es como dicen en la película Zombieland, regla número 31: Revisa el asiento de atrás, es por eso que cada vez que subo a un auto hago eso y... **\- la peli rosa no sabía en qué momento la disculpa de la chica se había ido a un película, bueno estaban hablando de Zombis ¿no?, el monólogo de los zombis fue interrumpido por el claxon de Santana que hacia señas a Quinn para que se apurara - **bueno, creo que te tienes que ir **\- murmuro con pena. Quinn asintió - **porque si no tú amiga va a bajar y no quiero que mande a Tubbi a la cárcel y no quiero que eso... **

**Q: ¿conoces a Rachel? **\- Quinn dedujo que el acento era igual al de Rachel asi se atrevió a preguntar dejando la pregunta de ¿quién es Tubbi? A un lado, la chica de ojos azules levanto la vista dibujando una sonrisa y asintió animada

**S: hey... hey.. hey... ¿porque viene contigo ella? **\- pregunto cuando vio a la chica tras Quinn, la peli rosa la ignoro abriendo la puerta trasera del auto invitando a la desconocida y su gato subir - **ese gato no sube P**

**Q: tú sube, ella no es peligrosa **\- cuando la chica subió y Quinn hizo lo mismo, Santana observó por el retrovisor que la chica miraba hacia atrás como si buscara algo

**S: ¿qué hace? **\- Quinn miro hacia atrás y después sonrió acomodados en su lugar

**Q: Brittany atrás no hay ningún Zombi **\- la chica asintió liberando un suspiro de alivio

**S: ¿Zombis?**

**Q: solo vamos a Breadstix**

**S: yo no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que ese gato bajé de mi auto**

**B: ¿tienen algo de música para poner? Odio ir en silencio y como que ustedes se ven algo calladas **\- Santana estuvo apuntó de replicar pero Quinn se adelanto

**Q: claro, que tipo de música te gusta**

**B: Britney Spearse **\- Santana resoplo, claro una chica llamada Brittany que le gusta Britney Spearse y con un gato que estaba segura que hacía que su auto llevara un exceso de personas, ¿qué tipo de persona escribió este guió de mi vida?, se preguntó emprendiendo el camino.

**~/~/~/~**

**R: estoy aquí Blaine, entrada de Breadstix... ¿Qué es lo que tengo que buscar exactamente?**

_"tú solo entra y fíjate muy bien en lo que está dentro"_

**R: no me digas que estas aquí **\- pregunto mirando al interior del negocio entre la puerta de cristal

_"sabes que me encantaría... pero no, solo entra y mira..."_

**R: bueno, lo único que veo es a las 2 chicas que más me aman en Lima **\- fue sarcástica en su comentario

_"¿Quinn y Santana?"_

**R: ujhm... y con una chica de cabello negro que está de espaldas... no alcanzó a ver desde aquí... ¿quién será?**

_"¿celos?" _\- Rachel resoplo apartando la mirada de las chicas

**R: para nada B, yo solo lo decía porque... pues tú no ves y... quería que sintiera que estas aquí**

_"claro Rach... _\- río - _solo cuelga y entra ahí"_

**R: ok... te llamó más tarde **\- con eso último Rachel hizo lo que su amigo dijo, cuando estuvo dentro se escabullo con sumo cuidado a la barra de cafés para no ser vista por las chicas pero para su suerte una de las 3 ya no estaba en su asiento y en su intento por buscar a esa desaparecida colisión con alguien - **lo siento...**

**S: ¿buscas a alguien Berry? **\- cuestionó divertida la latina dando un sorbo al vaso de café en sus manos, Rachel negó antes de alejarse de Santana para pedir un café

**R: café caramelizado por favor **\- Rachel pidió amable entregando un billete, el chico del mostrador asintió sirviendo el pedido después de haber entregado el cambio - **gracias **\- con café en mano Rachel prefirió tomar asiento en la barra merodeando su vista por el lugar e ignorando la presencia de cierta porrista que no la dejó desde que la encontró - **¿qué es lo que quieres López? **\- pregunto al fin ya que la chica no se alejaría

**S: Quinn y yo conocimos una chica hoy **\- informó

**R: las felicito**

**S: gracias, pero no es a mí a quién deberías felicitar si no a Q...**

**R: bueno pues hazlo de mi parte... ahora si no hay otra cosa que decirme...**

**S: ¿no quieres conocerla? **\- la morena frunció el ceño, hace más de unas semanas que Santana no le hablaba y ahora quería presentarle una amiga

**R: no veo porque tendría que hacerlo**

**S: no lo sé, quería ser gentil.. **\- Se encogió de hombros - **además puede que le haya conseguido una primera novia a mi amiga**

**R: a tú amiga hetero**

**S: lo sé, **\- se encogió de hombros desinteresada -**pero solo sería como un experimento para Quinn, las chicas universitarias hacen eso ¿no?... simplemente quiero que ella lo haga antes**

**R: ¿y crees que eso es lo que quiere ella?**

**S: por supuesto, ¿quién más sabría lo que ella quiere?**

**R: tal vez ella misma**

**S: Quinn no sabe lo que quiere **\- río pero aun así fue firme en lo siguiente -** yo si**

**R: ¿así? ¿y qué es lo que quiere?**

**S: cosas que a ti Berry, no te interesan...**

**Q: ¿dices que Stephen Hawking es tu padre? **\- pregunto dudosa ante la historia que Brittany le había contado sobre su madre y la aventura con un señor en silla de ruedas con una inteligencia descomunal

**B: pero solo biológico **\- aclaró mientras le daba de comer una galleta a su gato, ese gato llevaba más de media docena, Quinn pensaba que si le daban otra más seguro explotaría - **yo a quién amo es a mi padre de corazón, el esposo de mi mamá **\- Quinn asintió viendo como Brittany ahora le daba de beber leche al Tubbi y después ella tomaba del mismo vaso - **así que conoces a Rachel... ¿ustedes son amigas o algo así?**

**Q: algo así... **\- respondió sin mucha información -** y ustedes?¿son amigas?**

**B: las mejores **\- aseguro con una sonrisa

**Q: ¿cómo se conocieron?**

**B: ¿ella no te ha hablado de mí? **\- pregunto borrando su sonrisa y mostrando una mirada triste

**Q: bueno siendo sincera ella no habla mucho de Londres **\- Brittany frunció el ceño aún con la mirada triste - **y pues tampoco soy tan algo así de Rachel... creo que simplemente somos conocidas**

**B: oh eso lo explica... Rachel no suele confiar en cualquiera últimamente**

**Q: es lo que veo**

**B: eso quiere decir que no te puedo contar nada**

**Q: ¿porque?... quiero decir eso no sería algo sumamente privado que no se pueda saber, además dijiste que te gusta hacer nuevos amigos... yo puedo ser una nueva amiga**

**B: enserio?**

**Q: seguro, y las amigas se cuentan cosas y esa historia no solo es de Rachel si no también tuya ¿no?**

**B: supongo **\- Brittany lo medito unos segundos preguntándole mentalmente a su gato si esto estaría mal o bien, cuando Tubbi se rasco su oreja derecha Brittany sonrió porque esa era una afirmación de que estaba bien y no habría problemas - **bueno cuando Rachel y yo nos conocimos ambas teníamos 7 años **\- Quinn sonrió acomodándose en su lugar lista para oír la historia - **íbamos en primero de primaria y desde esa edad ella ha sido muy organizada y perfeccionista cosa que a esa edad se veía aburrido así que la mayoría de los niños la molestaban, pero para mí ella era una niña muy divertida, al principio solo me acerque a ella por su caja de crayones de 100 colores diferentes, te imaginas 100 colores Quinn **\- dijo emocionada recordando esa caja tan especial para Brittany no solo artificial si no también sentimentalmente, Quinn asintió contagia de la emoción de la chica - **en fin el día que le hable por primera vez para pedirle algunas crayolas prestadas ella dibujaba una estrella dorada... le pregunte si a ella le gustaban las estrellas y ella me dijo "Las estrellas son lo mío, soy una estrella"**

**Q: y aún le siguen gustando las estrellas?**

**B: si, dice que son una metáfora y las metáforas son imperantes para ella**

**Q: ¿una metáfora?**

**B: sus estrellas doradas son una metáfora de que ella es una estrella y yo no puedo estar más de acuerdo ¿la has escuchado cantar?**\- Quinn negó - **no sabes de lo que te pierdes, bueno después de eso yo le dije que a mí me gustaban los gatos, ella me sonrió y saco una hoja de una carpeta que tenía un gato dibujado pero sin colorear y me lo regalo... y fue así como nos hicimos amigas... **– finalizo su historia acariciando la cabeza de su gato -** y tú como conociste a Rachel?**

**Q: bueno** – Quinn rio recordando – **siendo sinceras ella me cayó del cielo... literal **– murmuro eso ultimo inconscientemente

**B: ¿del cielo? **\- cuestionó con una sonrisa y enarcando una ceja

**Q: si... bueno... un, solo fue de un árbol**

**B: ¿de un árbol?... pero si Rachel le teme a las alturas**

**Q: ¿enserio? **

**B: si... y ¿cómo fue q... **\- Brittany no término su pregunta por qué su celular comenzó a sonar indicando una llamada - **lo siento... si bueno Brittany aquí ¿quién habla allá?... si ya estoy aquí y no la eh visto... ajam... si... ok... ¿enserio? **\- Brittany comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando algo y Quinn hizo lo mismo recordando que había venido con alguien más - ¡**Oh Si... ya la vi! **\- chillo emocionada la chica colgando su teléfono, y levantándose de su asiento no sin antes darle el gato a Quinn para que lo sostuviera -** ¡RACHEL!**

**… cosas que a ti Berry, no te interesan...**

**R: tienes razón López... y es por eso que no me explicó porque siempre terminas aquí, frente a mí, hablándome de Quinn y las cosas que le convienen o no**

**S: hacer un poco más entretenida tú vida... además de que últimamente te estas volviendo una persona muy amargada**

**R: y tú demasiado contrariadamente bipolar con tus palabras, dices que me detestas y no me soportas y aquí estás hablándome, dices que me aleje de Quinn y sin embargo vienes y me hablas de ella como si esperadas a que yo opine o diga algo que al final descartas, dices que vas a hacer que quiera irme de Lima y aún no haces nada para as suceda, porque déjame decirte que tus planes no están dando resultados**

**S: los darán Berry**

**R: claro... y mientras tanto haces toda está montaña rusa de acciones? O que... ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres Santana?... y no me vengas con "te quiero fuera de Lima" porque eso no sucederá**

**S: me conformaría con fuera de mi casa**

**R: pues déjame decirte que tu mama ya... **

**-¡RACHEL!- **\- la morena olvidó lo que iba a decir cuando oyó su nombre de una voz que provenía de alguien que no imagino ver ese día, frunció el ceño cuando vio que la chica que le hablaba y hacia señas era la misma con la que estaba Quinn y que esa chica tenía una cabellera oscura y no la rubia que conocía de su amiga - **RACHEL, SOY YO BRITT-BRITT **

**R: ¿Brittany?... dios Britt **\- dijo dirigiéndose donde se encontraba su amiga y cuando llegó frente a ella se dieron un fuerte abrazo que duro largos segundos, donde Santana y Quinn eran simples espectadoras - **¿qué haces aquí? **\- comenzó a preguntar cuando se separaron pero aún tomadas de las manos, y digo comenzó porque le siguieron más preguntas - **¿cuándo llegaste?¿cómo te fue en el viaje?¿porque no me avisaste nada?¿qué pasó con M.I.T.?¿tú eres la sorpresa de B?¿fue el verdad?¿porque tienes el cabello así?¿cómo...**

**S: por favor alguien la puede parar y enseñar como respirar **\- interrumpió la latina cayendo en el asiento a un lado de Quinn

**B: ven siéntate Rachie y ahora te respondo cada pregunta... **\- invitó Britt ignorando la interrupción, Rachel vio el asiento dudosa por las otras 2 chicas presentes con las cual no quería compartir asiento

**R: Britt, podemos tal vez ir a otro lado**

**S: no seas grosera Rachie... nosotras queremos escuchar **\- se burló, Rachel solo rodó los ojos - **ademas de saber como es que se conocen, poque yo pense que Rachel solo tenia amigos imaginarios **\- Brittany sigio ignorando cada palabra de la latina y se acercó a Rachel para susurrarle al oído para no ser escuchada

**B: tranquila Rach, Blaine me hablo de ellas... se de lo que no podemos hablar **\- Brittany se alejó de tomando asiento y dándole un giño a Rachel quién a su pesar tuvo que aceptar - **oh mira quién vino conmigo Rach **\- dijo la chica tomando de nuevo a Tubbi del regazo de la peli rosa que es donde descansaba

**R: Lord Tubbington **\- espeto emocionada la morena, Rachel no era muy amante de las mascotas pero Tubbi era la excepción en su vida pues había visto a ese gato desde que era un pequeño y delgado minino además de que Brittany lo amaba demasiado y lo hacía feliz y eso hacia feliz a Rachel - **whoa adelgazo eh**

**B: si, mi madre lo puso a dieta**

**S: ¿eso adelgazo? **\- señaló al gato -** Ya me imagino como estaba antes entonces**

**B: por cierto, ¿porque aún no se tú nombre? **– Brittany se inclino un poco hacia la latina para inspeccionando

**S: será porque no te lo eh dado**

**B: pues entonces dímelo, yo ya te di el mío**

**S: yo no te lo pedí **\- se cruzó de brazos dispuesta a no soltar la información

**Q: se llama Santana **\- intervino Quinn, Brittany sonrió en agradecimiento y después intervalo su mirada entre ambas, Rachel prefirió dar de comer más galletas a Tubbi e ignorar la interacción sabiendo a que venia la mirada de su amiga

**B: ¿cuál de ustedes? **\- pregunto después de unos largos segundos de silencio señalando a Quinn y Santana

**S: ¿qué cosa? **\- pregunto desinteresada comiendo un palito de pan y Quinn tomando lo poco que quedaba en su vaso de café

**B: de entre ustedes 2 hay una gran atracción no solo sentimental si no que me atrevo a decir que también sexual en mi amiga Rachel **\- Brittany estaba segura de eso y que ambas chicas se estuvieran atragantando en reacción no le aseguro cual sería, pero para eso estaba aquí, para encontrar al nuevo amor de Rachel, a eso mismo la había mandado Blaine y ella como la buena cupido que era lo solucionaría, - **¿entonces quién es? **\- Rachel intento esconder sus mejillas sonrojadas en el pelaje del gato aun ignorando la conversación, Santana sin apartar la mirada de la cuestionante le dio una patada a Quinn por debajo de la mesa sobresaltándola

**Q: yo... **\- dijo Quinn aclarándose la garganta llamando la atención de todas la chicas en la mesa después negó - **digo, yo no soy esa persona... soy hetero **\- aclaró, Brittany asintió y ahora miro a Santana

**S: todo lo que yo siento hacia Berry ella lo sabe... tú no tienes por qué saberlo, así que cambiemos de tema o respóndele las preguntas a tú enana amiga**

**B: no le digas así **\- defendió molesta, Rachel sonrió en la acción y salió de su escondite llamado Tubbi para dárselo a Brittany para que se relajara

**R: eso estaría bien Britt, responde mis preguntas **\- pidió, Brittany asintió acariciando la cabeza del gato en su regazo y recordando lo que Rachel había preguntado, después de años de conocerse Brittany supo llevar la verborrea de la chica.

**B: vine principalmente para verte pero también voy a estudiar aquí contigo, llegué está mañana, el viaje genial pero la señora que estaba a mi lado roncaba mucho, no te conté que vendría porque era una sorpresa, M.I.T. no era lo mío mucho dolor de cabeza y tipos aburridos con bata, si yo era la sorpresa, y si fue B, Oh y lo del cabello mira **\- Brittany se levantó dándole de nuevo el gato a Quinn y con el mejor estilo se quitó la peluca que llevaba puesta mostrando su cabellera rubia y larga, Rachel sonrió pues ahí estaba la Britt que ella conocía y extrañaba, mientras las otras dos chicas miraron impresionadas por la belleza de la chica, y no era que con el cabello oscuro no se veía bien pero lo rubio resaltaba más, la ahora rubia de nuevo volvió a tomar asiento y volvió a tomar a su gato en brazos

**R: ¿porque la peluca? **

**B: quise pasar de incognito está mañana cuando fui a Mckinley a inscribirme, no quería que me descubrieras**

**R: no me digas que tú eres la chica que me quito el puesto en el periódico **\- Brittany sonrió apenada y asintió

**B: es solo que necesito muchos créditos extra y tuve que entrar en los 3 clubs vacantes y además me abrieron un espacio en el club de astronomía y... y Rachel, dime que estas en el club Glee… como en los viejos tiempos **\- Rachel hizo una mueca extraña pero aun así asintió

**Q: ¿enserio estas en el club glee? **– intervino Quinn en la conversación con una media sonrisa, Rachel volvió a asentir algo extrañada

**S: feliz Quinn?**

**Q: no... para nada **\- borró sus sonrisa - **digo tal vez pueda por fin salirme del club glee**

**S: si, tal vez sea tú oportunidad **– Rachel miro a Quinn con tristeza, pues aunque simplemente había estado como en 3 clases de Glee ella pudo ver lo feliz que El club Glee y el canto hacían a la peli rosa, aun no comprendía porque aun insistía en salirse

Cuando Brittany vio la reacción de Rachel ante lo que dijo Quinn, ella se levantó de su asiento - **Rachel vamos a tú casa **

**R: a la de Maribel **\- aclaró la morena levantándose cuando vio el ceño fruncido en Santana

**S: ¿a qué van a mi casa? **\- se puso también de pie y Quinn hizo lo mismo

**B: ¿tú eres Maribel? **\- pregunto la rubia inspeccionando a la chica - **te acabó de ver está mañana y te recuerdo más linda no solo físicamente**

**S: ¿qué?**

**R: no Britt ella es la hija de Maribel **\- Brittany asintió desinteresada

**B: bueno vámonos**

**S: no me han respondido **\- exigió Santana siguiendo a ambas chicas que ya se dirigían hacia fuera

**B: ahí están mis maletas y ahí estaré unos días junto con Rachie **\- respondió dando un rápido abrazo a la morena cuando vio el vehiculo de Rachel - **dios Rach, él es Coop?**

**S: ¿cómo que unos días? Y quién diablos me informó a mi **\- Brittany frunció el ceño por la grosería

**B: ¿todos aquí dicen tantas groserías?... la mayoría de los chicos con los que me cruce en la escuela decían una**

**Q: todos las decimos pero Santana las sobrepasa **\- Rachel asintió en acuerdo

**S: dejen de hablar de mí y díganme, piensan que mi casa es un refugio de indigentes británicos o qué?**

**B: heey tranquila hermana **\- dijo en un acento americano de rapero que había visto en una película - **solo serán unos días, y después te libraras de Rach y yo ¿cierto?**

**R: ¿tu como lo sabes Britt?... si Maribel apenas me lo confirmó ayer **\- Rachel llevaba más de unas semanas atrás intentando convencer a la señora López de que ella tenia que irse a vivir al departamento que sus padres le habían comprado para cuando fuera a Lima, con la excusa de que necesitaba independencia, Maribel se negó repetidas veces alegando que no quería que se quedará sola en un gran departamento, Rachel dio la idea de conseguir un compañero de cuarto y Maribel dijo que lo pensaría y le sorprendió cuando de la nada dijo que sí, pero que ella ya tenía la perfecta compañera

**S: ¿qué te confirmó mi madre?**

**B: te dijo que ibas a irte con alguien a vivir ¿no? **\- continuo la rubia ignorando la pregunta de Santana, Rachel afirmo - **pues yo soy tú nueva compañera de casa o Depa... como sea pero yo soy ella**

**R: enserio... yo... eso es grandioso Britt **

**B: verdad que si**

**R: si... vamos sube que tenemos más cosa de las que platicar **\- la rubia asintió frenética y subió a su gato en la parte trasera, para cuando Rachel ya estaba en el asiento el conductor ella se volvió a ver a Santana y Quinn para despedirse de ellas con un adiós y un gracias y felizmente se subió a Coop

**Q: así que en unos días una batalla será ganada por López ¿no? **– dijo Quinn después de unos segundos donde el vehículo de Rachel había desparecido por la carretera

**S: eso... parece **\- murmuro con la mirada en el lugar donde estaba aparcado el auto

**Q: bueno pues felicidades **\- dijo comenzando a caminar directo al auto de la latina

**S: no me felicites aún Q... tú mismo lo dijiste solo es una batalla...**

**Q: no la guerra **\- término Quinn y Santana asintió

**B: así que cuando salí de M.I.T. iba a regresar a Dalton pero después de lo que me conto Blaine se me ocurrió la idea de venir aquí y hacerte compañía **– explico la rubia mientras se paseaba por la recamara de Rachel

**R: ¿y tus padres estuvieron de acuerdo? **– cuestiono desde el suelo jugueteando con Lord Tubbington y una bola de estambre, era su hora de ejercicios y Rachel se había ofrecido, Brittany asintió mirando la estrella dorada que estaba en la esquina del espejo de la recamara

**B: ¿Qué pasa aquí Rach?  
R: ¿de qué hablas?**

**B: donde esta Barbra o tus miles de imágenes de más señoras aburridas de Broadway, ese poster que tenías de unTony o la linda guitarra rosa que nunca tuviste el tiempo de aprender a tocar **– Rachel miro a su alrededor y después negó volviendo a la bola de estambre

**R: Britt esta no es mi casa y como veras en unos días nos mudaremos, todo eso está en Londres**

**B: pase a tu casa Rach **– dijo sentándose a un lado de la chica, Rachel se tenso – **no hay nada de eso tampoco ahí**

**R: bueno, no sabía cuándo regresaría o si iría de vista muy pronto, así que le pedí a Blaine que quitara todas eso de mi recamara**

**B: ¿entonces en realidad dejaste tu sueño?**

**R: en realidad ese no era mi sueño Britt, si no el de mis padres**

**B: pues yo veía que eras feliz siguiéndolos**

**R: al parecer me encantaba segarme **– se encogió de hombros – **como con Chloe o las discusiones con mis padres… y ahora tengo que estar enfocada en el futuro por el bien de la empresa de mi padre **– respondió de la forma más fría que Britt pudo escuchar de Rachel así que prefirió cambiar de tema

**B: esas 2 chicas, Santana y Quinn, son muy lindas pero de eso tienen lo amargadas **– Rachel resoplo una risita

**R: dímelo a mi**

**B: pero me caen mal **– aseguro cruzándose de brazos

**R: ¿Por qué? ¿ te hicieron algo? **– pregunto en una repentina molestia si así hubiera sido, Rachel soportaría cualquier cosa viniendo de esas 2, ya se había acostumbrado, pero si esto ahora se trataba de Brittany no lo permitiría pues la rubia no merecía nada de lo que estas chicas quisieran hacerle por su misma culpa

**B: no **– negó convincente – **pero a ti si**

**R: Britt **– Rachel suspiro con alivio – **mira en realidad no creo que esas 2 te hagan algo por ser mi amiga y espero no estar equivocada, pero creo que es mejor que tú misma debas hacerte una imagen de ellas y no por mi**

**B: tu no lo harías, si esto fuera al revés tú ya estarías a la yugular con ellas**

**R: tienes razón, pero eso es porque yo no soy una de las mejores personas del mundo, pero tú eres diferente, además ellas en realidad no son tan malas como lo demuestran**

**B: no lo sé Rach, siento que te estaría traicionando si yo hiciera algún tipo de amistad con ellas**

**R: solo quiero que sepas que eres libre de hacer cualquier amistad con quien sea y a lo que te sientas cómoda de hacer **– la rubia asintió – **realmente fue gracioso la broma sobre la atracción sexual **– recordó la morena con una sonrisa, Brittany había hecho eso antes con su misma ex novia Chloe y hasta con un ex novio de Blaine llamado Jeremía. Y siempre era mientras el prospecto estuviera comiendo o bebiendo algo para que la reacción no solo fuera un sonrojo

**B: sabes que esa es la tradición sobre los futuros novios o novias, de mis amigos, igualmente sabes que no mentía**

**R: claro **– resoplo – **pero te aseguro que no de parte de ellas **– Brittany enarco una ceja con una sonrisa traviesa

**B: ¿a no? **– Rachel negó segura – **entonces simplemente es de tu parte**

**R: ¿Qué?, no… **\- negó -**yo no, no quise decir eso **– titubeo

**B: ¿y por cuál de las dos?, porque ambas son jodidamente calientes **

**R: si eso lo sé pero… **\- su voz se apagó sabiendo que Britt tenía esto ganado y por más que negarlo, la rubia la conocía demasiado para si quiera atreverle a mentirle – **yo en realidad no sé qué decirte, con todos estos problemas que tengo en Londres, Chloe que no me deja en paz, además de la escuela y ahora el club Glee… yo no tengo cabeza para eso**

**B: no te preocupes Rae **– tranquilizo la rubia con un gran abrazo en donde Rachel se acurruco sobre su pecho oliendo el aroma de la rubia que no era de extrañarse que siempre olía a dulces en especial a malvaviscos de fresa, sus favoritos – **vamos a estar bien y a salir adelante porque siempre estaré a tu lado ¿ok? **– Brittany espero una asentimiento por parte de la morena para continuar – **estoy segura que esas chicas no se van a ir a ningún lado Rach**

**R: ellas me odian, es a mí a la que quieren alejar Britt **

**B: eso es porque ellas creen que es lo mejor para ellas, pero no pueden estar más equivocadas **– murmuro sobre el cabello de su amiga – **mejor vamos a cosa felices **– dijo Brittany para animar a la morena que levanto su mirada en Brittany – **Blaine llevo a los The Warblers a la victoria en las regionales**

**R: enserio **–se levantó Rachel con emoción en busca de su teléfono y llamar a su amigo para felicitarlo, Brittany asintió - **¿estuviste ahí?... ¿cuéntame cómo fue?¿qué canciones cantaron? **– la rubia sonrió aún más con la victoria de haber animado a su amiga

* * *

**PDT: disculpen si hay faltas de Ortografia y gracias por leer**

**recibo reviews, criticas y opiniones**

**Grecka fuera, paz :3**

prox. actual: el lunes


	18. Chapter 17: Las Hojas Del Diario

**Capítulo 17: las hojas del Diario...**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX**

* * *

N/A: todo este capítulo será el punto de vista de Brittany ok, solo eso disfrútenlo…

* * *

_11 de agosto 14_

_Querido diario..._

_Sabes se escucha muy estúpido "querido diario" así que cada vez que te escriba solo te voy a poner la fecha y ya... bien no suelo escribir diarios pero fuiste un regalo de Blaine en mi venida a Lima para que no me aburriera y poder desahogarme por medio de palabras, según él, y como en unos días es mi primer día en la escuela quisiera darte un pequeño anécdota de cuando llegué a este lugar, (además de que estoy súper aburrida)... bien hace unos días atrás llegué a Lima y conocí a la hija de Maribel, gentil chica por cierto *miento*... cuando me cruce con ella en el aeropuerto y la vi por primera vez pensé "Whoaw este pueblo tiene más chicas lindas" en fin, lo acepto, Santana me llamó la atención tanto que casi le coquetee, y digo casi porque realmente no estoy segura de haberlo hecho... pero preferí no ir más allá porque antes de que me dijera su nombre la reconocí... "está era Santana López, hija de Maribel y viviría con ella" creo que ese era un gran impedimento para siquiera imaginar una atracción hacia ella, Santana no lo sabe pero yo la conozco desde antes de cumplir 15, fue exactamente cuando recién conocía a Maribel, ella me mostró una foto familiar donde junto a ella aparecía su hija dándole un gran abrazo, recuerdo la foto a la perfección, en realidad la tengo guardada en un álbum de fotos personal en mi casa en Londres, la conservo porque esa imagen es lo más cercano que me ha transmitido al amor maternal que yo nunca tuve pero aún añoro tener. Regresando a Santana hablemos de su carácter hostil y molesto que tuvo conmigo después de saber que yo iba a vivir en su casa... no podía sentirme más confundida por su nuevo trato, y como si un tipo de Déjà vu estuviera pasando de nuevo me recordó a Chloe, (mi linda ex novia que en el momento en el que me conoció proclamó un gran odio hacia mí y al igual que Santana los insultos no fueron un excepción, yo no quería regresar a una lucha que tuve antes de forma inmadura... así que preferí reaccionar muy diferente a cada provocación._

_-Chloe me insultaba, yo igual la insultaba_

_-Santana me insulta, yo sonrió y me doy la vuelta como si no me importase_

_la explicación del odio de Chloe me lo dijo en una fiesta que tuve en casa para festejar el cumpleaños de Brittany, fue la primera vez que me beso y me dijo, "te odio por hacerme sentir esto" y los besos continuaron desde ahí... la explicación del odio de Santana hacia mí... esa no la se..._

_Hasta el día de hoy aún me pregunto, como es que Chloe y yo llegamos al punto de un noviazgo y un te amo... pero algo en lo que estoy segura es que no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir..._

_En fin pasando a mejores personas, Kurt... en el transcurso de mi primera semana aquí conocí a este chico, muy lindo, inteligente y con un sentido de moda excepcional... un chico del cual absolutamente no busque una amistad o confidente pero que ahí estuvo en el momento indicado... quién iba a decir que tenía que viajar del otro lado del mundo para conocer a la persona que le dibujaba una sonrisa desde hace más de 1 año a mi mejor amigo varón Blaine, Kurt es la primera cosa buena que tengo de Lima... bien es lo único bueno que te puedo contar ya que en realidad este pueblo es demasiado aburrido para que algo emocionante pase en realidad _

_Nos escribimos pronto Rachel B._

**R: Brittany, ¿Qué haces? –** pregunto mi amiga entrando a la habitación que compartía con ella en la casa López, ayer había llegado de Londres y volver a rencontrarme con mi mejor amiga fue maravilloso, desde que nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigas literalmente nunca nos separábamos ambas fuimos a las mismas escuelas, entrabamos en los mismos clubs, de compras juntas, fiestas, eventos, vacaciones, cumpleaños, reuniones familiares, siempre estábamos juntas, hasta hace semanas atrás que ella tuvo que venir a estudiar aquí en Lima, por su bien y yo tuve que ir a estudiar a M.I.T, por ser una persona inteligente, pero durante ese tiempo yo realmente la extrañe, en mi estancia en M.I.T. tuve un episodio al que todos les llamaron "locura" en el que solo bailaba y cantaba canciones de Britney Spears, además de que solo me la pasaba comiendo chatarra y descuide mi forma de vestir y físico, Blaine me dijo que eso había sido depresión, pues en qué lugar era como si me tuvieran secuestrada, no podía tener celular para comunicarme con mi familia y amigos, no podía entrar a internet y grabar mi web show Fondue2two y menos me dejaban escuchar música así que no lo soporte y antes de que me echaran yo me salí de ahí, regrese a Londres dispuesta a volver a Dalton con mi amigo Blaine, mi amigo gay favorito, Rachel y yo lo conocimos 3 años atrás en nuestro primer año en Dalton y un año después conocimos a Chloe, pero esa es otra historia… desde ahí los tres nos volvimos inseparables, como los 3 mosqueteros, de echo yo nos puse "The Tree Bs" por Blaine. Brittany y Berry cuando Blaine me conto todo lo que pasaba aquí en Lima con Rachel yo no dude en venir para ayudar a mi amiga y protegerla hasta de ella misma por eso en este momento ella me descubrió leyendo su diario

**B: nada – **respondí escondiendo tras de mí el diario rosa que tenía una estrella dorada en medio de la tapa, Blaine sabe lo que a Rachel le gusta

**R: ¿Qué escondes tras de ti? –** ella se acercó a mí y yo me hice más hacia tras provocando mi caída de la cama – **cuidado Britt **– grito mi amiga socorriéndome para levantarme –** ¿estás bien?, ¿te duele algo? **– me cuestiono cuando estuve de nuevo en la cama

**B: no, yo estoy bien **– asegure, ella soltó un suspiro de alivio y asintió

**R: tienes que tener más cuidado ok? **– asentí lentamente cuando vi el diario en el suelo, Rachel pareció notarlo y dirigió su vista al mismo lugar – **¿Qué hacías con eso? **– yo no respondí mientras jugueteaba con el dobladillo de mi playera avergonzada – **Britt…**\- insistió levantando el diario y sentarse a mi lado  
**B: yo lo leía **– ella no dijo nada, solo hojeaba la libreta, no había mucho escrito, pues como lo decía ahí solo era el desahogo de su estancia aquí - **¿estas molesta? **\- ella se volvió a verme, al parecer la saque de sus pensamientos porque ella me dio una mirada de disculpas por no recordar mi presencia y después sonrió

**R: claro que no, simplemente no sé si quiero que lo leas **– agache mi mirada triste por no tener la confianza de mi amiga

**B: lo siento –** murmure apenas audible – **solo pensé que confiabas en mí y…**

**R: no Britt **– me interrumpió –** no lo digo por eso, por supuesto que confió en ti, es solo que lo que hay aquí **\- ella suspiro pesadamente - **hay cosas que ni siquiera Blaine sabe… sentimiento y sucesos que me han pasado… y como te dije, yo quiero que conozcas a todos aquí por ti misma y no por lo que me han hecho o dicho, incluyendo a Santana **– Blaine me había contado todo lo que sabía de esta chica Santana pero hasta el sospechaba que Rachel no estaba siendo del todo sincera – **puedes leerlo **– dijo después de un silencio entregándome el diario – **pero prométeme que tu opinión será sobre tu propia experiencia **– asentí segura tomando el diario, Rachel sonrió y se levantó para ir a tomar su típica carpeta que llevaba desde que íbamos en Dalton, la apreciaba mucho y eso me alegraba porque yo se la había obsequiado en su venida a este pueblo como Blaine con el diario, tal vez muchos dirán "oh una carpeta, que regalo más aburrido" y yo también pienso lo mismo, pero Rachel ama la organización y mi regalo organiza sus hojas y tareas, como en este momento, que ella organizaba algunas hojas dentro porque al parecer ayer se le cayeron algunas hojas y fueron pisadas por algunos alumnos así que anoche se desveló para rescribir todo… - **además después de que lo termines de leer voy a arrancar, romper o quemar esas hojas…**

**B: ¿Por qué?**

**R: Santana, hace 2 días atrás estaba dentro y lo tenía en manos y estuvo a punto de leerlo o llevárselo… no quiero ese riesgo de que alguien sepa mis sentimientos o mi vida así de fácil… **\- Rachel resoplo – **por eso no me gustan los diarios**

**B: pero este fin de semana nos vamos de aquí y podrás tenerlo seguro en el departamento**

**R: de todas formas… **\- negó cerrando su carpeta y después la metió en su mochila - **como te digo, nunca me ha gustado esto de los diarios, así que prefiero prevenir, todos mis sentimientos y recuerdos son mejor llevarlos aquí **– señalo su cabeza - **¿no?**

**B: supongo ** \- me encogí de hombros

**R: ahora prepárate Britt, porque hoy es nuestro primer día de escuela juntas **– me dijo animada, yo salte de la cama con la misma emoción - **te espero abajo para que comas algo antes de irnos **\- yo asentí buscando entre mis pertenencias mi mochila roja preferida para meter una libreta que Rachel me presto y el diario, tome de mi maleta aun no desecha un gorro de un león para ponérmelo, me despedí de Tubbi que aún seguía durmiendo así que preferí no despertarlo y baje, después me arrepentí de no haberlo levantado y advertirle que aquí no puede fumar marihuana, espero que él lo piense.

_18 de Agosto 14_

_Un nuevo corte de cabello... si hoy Kurt me hizo un corte de cabello y exactamente no fue por gusto (si no por Santana y otra de sus bromas) y aunque extraño mi cabellera larga debo de admitir que este corte no me queda tan mal de echo me hace ver más joven, pero no estoy aquí para escribirte de mí cabellera perfecta, sino de una nueva conocida en Lima, la llamó "la chica debajo del árbol" y es que no recuerdo su nombre, todo comenzó con querer superar mi miedo a las alturas que mis padres causaron con sus cuidados extremos de cuando era niña, así que me subí al mismo árbol en el que había estado está misma mañana con Kurt. La subida, pan comido, la bajada, tan rápida como una caída, literal, pero nada dolorosa como creí que sería y eso gracias que ella estuvo ahí, "la chica debajo del árbol"... "la peli rosa, punk ojos verdes bipolar...". , tanto fue mi miedo de pensar en que la había lastimado al caer en ella, que mi mente pasó por alto las pequeña cosas en las que extrañamente no puedo dejar de pensar en este instante, pienso que si tal vez las desahogo escribiéndolas en estas hojas como me lo había dicho Blaine, pueda hacerlas a un lado y que mi cabeza regrese a la realidad_

_· su aroma: no sé qué tipo de perfume use pero su aroma no se me quita del jersey que llevó puesto_

_·el cabello rosa: despeinado y con esas pequeñas hojitas que se le habían incrustado por su cabellera_

_·el aro en su perfecta nariz: (nunca eh tenido un simpatía por las perforaciones pero me atrevo a decir que está es una excepción)_

_·sus ojos: y los diferentes tonos de verde en los que se tornaban, (ni siquiera se ven como me di cuenta de eso...)_

_·la ceja: la manera en que enarco su ceja cuando me pregunto algo de forma molesta, algo tenebrosamente sexy._

_4 simples cosas que no sé cómo aún logro recordar o como es que les preste atención en tan solo pocos minutos de hablar o mejor dicho discutir con ella _

_Siendo sincera diario espero no volverla a verla de nuevo, sin embargo no negare que si me gustaría._

_Pdta. a mí misma: ""solo viniste a estudiar Rachel"", solo a eso..._

_Nos escribimos pronto Rachel B._

**B: ¿Rachel?**

**R: uhm... **\- murmuro distraída atenta en el camino, Rachel y yo nos dirigimos a la escuela y desde que ella comenzó a conducir yo aproveché para volver mi lectura al diario, a Rachel pareció no importarle porque en ningún momento pareció que tuviera intenciones de interrumpirme aunque eso significará silencio, cosa que ambas no soportábamos demasiado, o tal vez sea porque es de las pocas veces que me ve leer algo con verdadero interés

**B: recuerdas las cosas que escribiste aquí **\- se dio su tiempo para responder, primero desvío su mirada unos segundos a su costado de la ventanilla, se mordió el labio, suspiro y volvió su vista a la carretera

**R: cada palabra**

**B: y... todo lo que escribiste es realmente lo que sientes **\- está vez su respuesta no fueron palabras, sino un simple asentimiento - **y está chica... uhm "la chica debajo del árbol" es?...**

**R: creo que es algo obvio... **\- y sí que lo era, más con la descripción, peli rosa, punk ojos verdes y aro en la nariz - **pero si continuas leyendo te lo confirmará **\- en este momento habíamos llegado al estacionamiento de McKinley y Rachel buscaba donde estacionarnos

**B: bueno eso es injusto **\- me cruce de brazos con un mohín, tal vez así me lo diría - **sabes lo impaciente que soy Rae... porque no simplemente me lo dices y ya **\- Rachel solo río negando mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad cuando ya había estacionado

**R: y donde esta lo emocionante en eso**

**B: en que me ahorraría todo el viaje **\- respondí cuando bajé de Coop junto a ella y nos dirigimos a la escuela

**R: el viaje a la diversión y a las experiencias **\- fruncí el ceño confundida, que diversión o experiencia podría tener en la acción de esperar, Rachel pareció notar mi duda - **mira,** **dime que habrías echo si te hubieras enterado de que Augustus iba a morir en The Fault In Our Stars antes de ver la película**

**B: bueno yo en realidad no lo habría visto **– admití –** no me gustan los finales tristes**

**R: exacto... y entonces te habrías perdido de la mejor película del año... y si, el final fue triste pero dime que la película no fue linda**

**B: en eso tienes razón, pero no es lo mismo... esto es más importante**

**R: y que me dices de The Hunger Games **\- dijo sonriendo como si una idea le hubiera llegado a la mente, nos detuvimos junto a una casilla al parecer la de ella porque lo abrió

**B: ¿qué te puedo decir sobre la mejor película del mundo? **

**R: que yo te digo quién es la chica, aunque como ya te dije es obvio… y también te resumo todo el diario, pero... también te digo el final de The Hunger Games**

**B: no Rachel **\- negué cubriendo mis oídos -** no acepto... yo me pondré a leer y tú te guardas eso**

**R: tranquila Britt , solo intentaba mostrar el punto de que si yo te lo decía sería arruinarte la emoción del momento y la experiencia... la paciencia Britt es una virtud, recuérdalo siempre**

**B: ok...**

**R: ahora, vamos con el director para que te de tus indicaciones **\- asentí, ambas comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos, y durante el transcurso pude darme cuenta de algunas miradas de desagrado que las porristas y jugadores de fútbol le daban a Rachel, juro que yo quería preguntar sobre eso, pero otra fue la pregunta que salió de mis labios

**B: pero el presidente Snow si es uno de los que muere en el libro ¿no?**

**R: no quiero ser una spoiler, es mejor que leas el libro o esperes a la siguiente película**

**B: vuelvo a repetir... INJUSTO **

_21 de Agosto 14_

_Fingir que el Primer "HORRIBLE" día de clases no me afecto en nada es una graaaan mentira _

_Cuando llegué no se veía tan mal, conocí más chicos, como Finn Hudson (hermanastro de Kurt) un chico que tiene de dulce lo que tiene de altura, por lo que me han dicho los demás chicos del club glee, Finn antes del Club era el típico Quarterback descerebrado popular pero que cuando se unió se volvió del tipo de personas que se interesa por los demás antes que en sí mismo y en especial de los chicos del club Glee._

_También está Tina la única chica valiente que se acercó a mi ayuda después de mi primer "granizado bienvenida" de Santana, no tuve mucho tiempo de conocerla bien pero espero que suceda durante mi estancia en Lima._

_Noah, un chico, apuesto y fornido, con la personalidad más coqueta que eh visto, al parecer también jugador de fútbol, *nota: tendré que hablar con él para dejar en claro que no busco una relación(y menos si es heterosexual)*_

_Dani, no sé qué más me hubiera sucedido si ella no hubiera llegado después de la bebida chocolatada que me fue arrojado, ella no solo me ayudó a superar esa nauseas abundantes que tenía y que casi causa un accidente fatal frente a mis "agresoras", sino que también evito que las mismas chicas me vieran derramar esas lágrimas que no salieron hasta que llegué en ese reconfortante cubículo de los baños, mi gratitud hacia está chica es grande..._

_Pero así como conocí buenas personas también existen las malas, a Santana ya la eh nombrado antes, pero ahora es Kitty de quién escribo, una Cherrior realmente odiosa que se cree superior a cualquiera y dueña de todo y todos, en especial de su querida "Quinn Fabray"... no sé qué tipo de enamoramiento tenga con ella pero las palabras "**Quinn no se fijaría en tan poca cosa como tu enana, ella merece a alguien a su altura, hermosa, popular e inteligente"... **me dieron un trago amargo y ganas de darle un puñetazo en su lindo rostro presuntuoso y estuve apuntó de hacerlo, pero mi educación no lo permitía... además de que en algo tenía razón cuando dijo "**además son inteligentes para darse cuenta que no vale la pena pelearse y arruinar una gran amistad por tan poca cosa"... **o realmente espero que lo sea... _

_En fin... esto me lleva a Quinn, si diario, la volví a ver, "la chica debajo del árbol", Santana me había dicho que este pueblo era tan chico que todos se conocían aquí, (claro que exagero, pero vi su punto)... pero dime, ¿cuál era el porcentaje de que está chica Quinn fuera la mejor amiga de Santana?, no lo sé, pero así lo fue..._

_Cuando me cruce con Quinn en los pasillos y la vi con su rostro sorprendido supongo que al igual que el mío, me aleje, y no fue por el miedo de que me volviera a reñir por no fijarme o algo por el estilo... si no más bien por que creí que ella oiría el repentino martilleo de mi corazón por la emoción de volver a verla, frente a mí... "aléjate de mí" es en lo único que pensaba constantemente mientras me dirigía hacia mi casillero y oía sus posadas tras de mí, supe que no escucho mis ruegos de mi mente cuando se situó a mi lado con un **"Hey".**.. quise ser dura y distante pero su repentina disculpa no me lo permitió y su mirada era tan sincera en cada palabra que simplemente sonreí como una completa imbécil (¿qué me pasaba?)... ni siquiera tuve el valor de darle mi saludo de estrechar nuestras manos cuando me dijo su nombre, por el temor de no soltarla después... la interacción fue tan extrañamente envolvente que tuve que salir de esa burbuja después de 3 asentimientos incoherentes en una conversación que ya no tenía más palabras..._

_Te aseguro que no fue mi objetivo verla en la cafetería de la escuela pero sé que observarla más de la cuenta no estaba bien pero recibir esa sonrisa de su parte me relajo por unos minutos hasta que los chicos me aseguraron que Santana y Quinn eran(son) las mejores amigas... "ahora si Rachel... tienes que alejarte"" me volví a repetir pero parece que no lo escuchaba y menos si Quinn no me quitaba la mirada durante la clase del club Glee...No sin antes permitirme a mi mirarla cuando entre al salón y la vi sumida en su lectura, como si estuviese en su mundo dentro de esas hojas, me hizo sentir bien cuando dejó su lectura y se volvió a verme al escuchar mi voz para presentarme con el profesor Shuester... no se _

**B: awww que lindas...! **

**"¿sucede algo ahí atrás señorita Pierce?" **\- levante mi mirada del diario que camuflaje con mi libro de historia que todos en el salón leían, yo ya era inteligente no necesitaba esto por eso este tiempo preferí avanzar un poco en mi lectura del "Diario de Rachel"

**B: no **\- respondí cerrando el libro - **todo bien aquí**

**"claro... entonces me podrías decir que leíamos" **\- ¿qué leíamos? Querrá decir que leían, de todas formas por supuesto que sabía la respuesta

**B: sobre los presidentes de Estados Unidos **\- respondí segura, bueno el libro de la compañera del al frente mío estaba en esa página, espero y ella no estuviera distraída para estar en otra página

**"correcto" **\- genial... gracias compañera **"dígame que es lo lindo de eso?"**

**B: ¿disculpe?**

**"usted se refirió a la lectura con una expresión de ternura y la palabra lindas"**

**B: Oh... yo... uhm... me refería a... el presidente este, Franklin Pierce **\- la maestras enarco una ceja esperando una explicación congruente - **bueno es que me parece lindo que ambos tengamos el mismo apellido él podría ser mi ta tara, tatara, tatara, tatara, tatara...**

**"señorita... **\- ella intento detenerme pero mi objetivo era llegar al tatara abuelo indicado o por al menos asegurarme de que no pregunte más

**B: tatara, tatara, tatara, tatara...**

**"señorita Pierce, entiendo siga con su lectura por favor"**

**B: tatara abuelo **\- termine para el alivio de la maestras y asentí volviendo a la lectura pero ahora a la original del libro de historia, después me daría el tiempo con el diario.

Corrí y corrí por los pasillos apenas había terminado la primera clase y yo ya necesitaba ver a mi amiga, por fin había confirmado quién era "la chica debajo del árbol", sé que haber estado leyendo el diario en clases había estado mal, es mi primer día y no quiero problemas pero mi paciencia no era para nada paciente... la encontré, estaba frente a su casillero

**B: Raaachel...** \- llegué a su lado con un salto cayendo en mis dos pies, estaba demasiado imperativa, no sé si por la gran cantidad de dulces de gomitas que venía comiendo o por la emoción de lo que había leído

**R: Hey Britts **\- sonrió - **¿cómo fue la clase?**

**B: aburrida, yo no sé cómo es que las escuelas siguen enseñando historia, no se dan cuenta de que eso ya es historia, ¡hey reacción eso ya pasó supérenlo! **\- Rachel río - **¿quieres? **\- ofrecí de mi bolsa de mis gomitas en forma de gusanos, mis favoritas, sabría que las aceptaría, nunca me rechazaba una de estas aunque estuviera a dieta como cuando estuvo en la agencia de modelos, las amaba igual que yo porque está era la golosina de nuestra amistad

**R: gracias **\- murmuro antes de meter la gomita en su boca y seguir con la atención en su casillero, después de segundos recordé porque la buscaba con tanta urgencia

**B: se quién es "la chica debajo del árbol" **\- dije en un tono alegre, ella asintió sin sorprenderse así que continúe - **¿entonces qué vas a hacer?**

**R: ¿cómo? **\- Rachel cerro su casilla y volvió toda mi atención hacia mi

**B: si, con todo eso que sientes, te gusta Quinn eso es obvio pero la cuestión aquí es ¿estas enamorada?, porque whoa esas descripciones, las miradas, las sonrisas, los latidos en tu corazón al volver a verla y esas pequeñas cosas que recuerdas...**

**R: Shhh Britt **\- me detuvo silenciándome mirando a su alrededor después resoplo y regreso la mirada a mí - **no digas el nombre Quinn **\- susurro - **junto con las palabras gustar y enamorar por favor, todo lo que escribí ahí Britt solo era para desahogarme y superarlo y no... no estoy enamorada de nadie**

**B: ajam **\- murmure sin creer al 100 todo lo dicho - **¿y ya lo superaste?**

**R: pues... por eso lo escribí ahí**

**B: eso no responde mi pregunta exactamente **

**R: tengo que ir a clase **\- se excusó con un suspiro girando sobre sus talones, ¿qué pasaba con ella?¿porque no me confiaba las cosas como siempre lo hacía? Había veces que ni siquiera tenía que preguntarle qué pasaba por su cabeza porque ya me lo estaba diciendo, ahora... todo era diferente... y aunque eso me dolía yo era su amiga y aquí estaría siempre

**B: Rachel espera... **\- la detuve, ella volvió a girar hacia mí con una mirada apenada

**R: Brittany lo siento, yo... **\- guardo silencio - **¿Quinn? **\- Fruncí el ceño, Rachel ni siquiera me veía, su vista estaba detrás de mí, comencé a escuchar murmullos a mi alrededor mire tras Rachel y los alumnos que merodeaban por ahí también miraban a la misma dirección que ella, de repente sentí un escalofrió, ¿que había tras de mí para que todos tuvieran esa cara de miedo?, bueno menos la de Rachel , la de ella era como de shock, aferrándome en el brazo de Rachel rápidamente me puse a su lado para ver que miraban todos, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a tres porristas caminando por los pasillos con estilo y seguridad, como si cada pisada que daban eran tan firmes como en un piso de oro, y tan delicadas como caminar sobre cristal, una de las chicas la reconocí al instante, Santana López, dando miradas hostiles a cada persona, la otra era una rubia de pequeña estatura que solo sonreía con prepotencia y a la tercera, que venía frente a las otras dos como si las estuviera dirigiendo era ¿Quinn?, abrí la boca, claro que era ella, la reconocí, solo por algunos mochones rosas que caían entre su cabellera rubia y esos ojos verdes que no miraban a nadie como si nadie mereciera una simple mirada de Quinn Fabray, pero Whooaw... esto me dejó sin palabras. Me volví a ver a mi amiga cuando ellas ya se acercaban

**B: Rach... **\- llame la atención de mi amiga que me miro ella iba a decir algo pero alguien interrumpió

**Q: hola Brittany **\- la voz de Quinn estaba de repente frente a nosotras, era muy diferente a la comprensiva y simpática de ayer, está era gélida, fría sin sentimientos

**B: hola **\- salude con una gran sonrisa, Quinn en ningún momento desvío su mirada de mí y sin intención de saludar a Rachel prosiguió

**Q: se por la coach Silvester que serás una nueva Cherrior **

**B: ¿una qué? **

**R: una porrista **\- murmuro Rachel a mi lado mientras miraba todo alrededor, estaba incómoda, lo sé, y si no estuviera aferrada a su brazo sé que ella ya se hubiera ido, y no era de menos con las miradas que le daba la pequeña rubia, Quinn miro a Rachel por un segundo y después volvió la vista a mi

**Q: exacto **\- sonrió demasiado falsa, yo asentí algo aturdida - **entonces tendremos un gran gusto de tenerte con nosotras, **\- está vez su sonrisa no fue demasiado falsa - **a mí ya me conoces pero me volveré a presentar soy...**

**B: Quinn "la punk" Fabray **\- interrumpí Rachel tosió una risita y Santana río abierta - **y tu amiga **\- señale a la porrista latina que guardo silencio -** Santana "la amargada" López **\- la chica simplemente resoplo -** y a la pequeña, bueno a ella no la conozco **\- la pequeño rubia giro los ojos pero cuando me vio me sonrió falsamente

**Q: bueno ella es Kitty Wilde y te agradecería que a nosotras no nos llames con esos sobrenombres **

**K: esos lo guardamos para los perdedores **\- escupió Kitty mirando a Rachel con una sonrisa de suficiencia, estuve apuntó de protestar y al parecer mi amiga sintió eso porque apretó mi brazo con el suyo así que reserve mi comentario solo por ella e hice una mueca

**Q: Wilde solo guarda silencio, Brittany te esperamos antes del almuerzo en el gimnasio para darte personalmente tu uniforme y veas un poco el entrenamiento bien... adiós **\- fue lo último que dijo comenzando a caminar, Kitty simplemente dio otra sonrisa falsa y la siguió

**S: adiós Britt-Britt, Rachie **\- se despidió Santana siguiendo a las otras 2, no sé si esos sobrenombres que nos dábamos Rachel y yo los uso como burla pero por al menos ella no ignoro la presencia de Rachel

**R: Santana**

**B: adiós.**

Voy a ser sincera y no es porque Rachel y yo pertenecíamos al equipo de porristas en Dalton, pero nosotras éramos mejores - suspire - bueno tal vez si era por eso, pero de todas formas todas aquí eran unas presumidas que tenían el ego más grande que Madonna con toda su carrera discográfica, llevaba más de 15 minutos aquí sentada en las gradas esperando a que las "Cherriors" terminaran su práctica de la tarde y hasta este preciso momento recordé que podía estar leyendo el diario, gemí internamente cuando vi que las porristas ya habían terminado y Quinn ya se acercaba a mí, yo había desaprovechado mi tiempo

**Q: hola Brittany**

**B: Hola Quinn un gusto de volverte a ver **\- salude, ella frunció el ceño leve pero aun así sonrió

**Q: eres igual de educada que... **\- su voz se apagó, pero fue obvio de quién iba a hablar

**B: que Rachel, lo sé... de ella aprendí ser así, pasar mucho tiempo con ella te hace bien **\- no dijo nada más, solo me indicó que la siguiera, me llevó con la coach y ella me dio muchas indicaciones de las practicas, las dietas estrictas que llevaría, el ejercicio extra que haría en casa y muchas cosas deportivas aburridas que tendría que llevar acabó, después dijo que Quinn me daría el uniforme así que ambas fuimos a los vestuarios, cuando entramos en unos de los bancos que estaban en medio de los casilleros personales de cada porrista estaba Santana, Quinn se dirigió a su casilla y metió su sudadera roja

**Q: ahora regreso voy por el uniforme **\- dijo antes de desaparecer detrás de las casillas, me tomé mi tiempo observando el lugar pero al final termine tomando asiento junto a Santana que me ignoraba limándose las uñas

**B: no te vimos en el desayuno está mañana **\- ella detuvo su limado un segundo y después siguió

**S: salí temprano **\- respondió escueta, ¿porque está chica era tan sería?...

**B: habían waffles con cajeta tus favoritos **\- comenté, ella dejó su limado y me miro

**S: ¿cómo lo sabes?**

**B: tu mamá, en fin, Rachel los desayuno con fresas y yo los prefiero con jarabe de chocolate y m&amp;m's pero si te hubieras quedado tal vez te hubiera compartido un poco**

**S: ¿y porque mi madre les habla de mi a ustedes? **\- claro, ignoro todo lo que dije

Me encogí de hombros - **tu madre siempre nos habla de ti **\- frunció el ceño visiblemente molesta así que intenté arreglarlo, no quería que Maribel saliera perjudicada por un comentario y con el carácter de esta chica menos - **bueno** **solo es una madre orgullosa de su hija **\- le sorprendió el comentario, pude verlo cuando su mirada se relajó, me felicite a mí misma, "hay Brittany tu siempre de inteligente"

**Q: Brittany **\- aparte la mirada de Santana y me levante, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos de felicitación que no me di cuenta cuanto tiempo nos estábamos mirando - **tu uniforme, desde mañana tendrás que portarlo todos los días ok? **\- asentí

_*lectura diario*... no sé qué pasaba por su mente mientras me miraba, tal vez sorprendida de verme o molesta por estar ahí, irritada de verme por cualquier lugar, o Santana tenía razón y ella nunca había visto a alguien tan pequeña como yo (cosa que descarto pues no es que su amiga Kitty estuviera más alta que yo) en fin no sabía en lo que pensaba y al parecer menos yo cuando me vi acercándome a ella con el libro que olvide en manos, pero verla en ese estado con la frente pegada a su casillero, me hacía querer saber si estaba bien... al principio fue algo cortante con su respuesta pero nuestra conversación se fue tornando tan bien y más aún cuando me dijo "inconscientemente" que era bonita para ser acosable, (aunque no estoy segura de si ese era realmente un alago) eso no evito que me sonrojara, pero al parecer no lo noto por estar en su tierno dilema de -si y no era bonita- como dije, todo iba bien... hasta que Santana llegó, a esta chica al parecer no solo se había conformado con lanzarme un granizado y espagueti con albóndigas durante el día... ya que ahora Santana fue aún más cruel lanzándome esa bebida láctea con chocolate a sabiendas de que era mi debilidad infantil, y aunque en realidad fue Quinn quién me lo tiro, llevándome a unos de los peores recuerdos de mi infancia... de igual forma me hizo sentir mal, triste, impotente y muy "..._

_Ya no quiero seguir escribiendo sobre esto... lo dejare aquí diario... porque pensé en volver a hacer una estupidez hoy, pero gracias a ti (y Blaine por regalarte a mi) no sucedió, me desahogue con la escritura y en pensar en las personas que me aman, en especial en mi niña Maxim... simplemente me queda superarlo o empujarlo y seguir adelante _

_Pdta. a mí misma: "el suicidio no es el camino Rachel"_

_Nos escribimos pronto Rachel B._

* * *

**Bueno creo que los sentimientos de Rachel han hablado, y gracias por leerme y disculpen por el retraso**

**Pdta: disculpen si hay una o mas faltas de ortografía**

**Grecka fuera, paz.. :3**


	19. Chapter 18: Doble pérdida

**Capítulo 18: Doble pérdida**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX**

* * *

N/A: siento la tardanza y espero que disfruten el capítulo... estoy atrasada con los capítulos pues este apenas lo termine de escribir por falta de tiempo ósea que apenas estoy en la escritura del otro, cuando lo termine lo subiré... sin nada más que escribir les dejó la lectura :)

* * *

Nada de esto estaba bien, ¿porque Brittany tuvo que encontrar ese diario?, desde que Rachel lo había visto en las manos de la rubia se maldijo por no haber destruido antes las hojas escritas y cuando Brittany pidió leerlo quería negarse rotundamente, pero la mirada triste de la rubia por la desconfianza la flaqueo pues aún recordaba las veces que Brittany cuando tenía 13 y escribía sus diarios se los mostraba para leerlos, y no es que ella los pidiera si no porque Britt decía que el nivel de confianza entre ambas era aún mayor que un diario con candado, pero ver el rostro triste y enojado de su amiga en este momento fue aún peor, algo le decía que tenía que ver con el diario

**R: hola Britt, ¿qué suced... **\- cuestionó Rachel siendo interrumpida por los brazos de su amiga rodeándola en un abrazo - **Britt? **\- volvió a intentar sorprendida y no exactamente por la acción pues Brittany siempre ha sido alguien muy afectuosa pero este abrazo no era de una Brittany feliz, y aunque estaban en medio de uno de los pasillos y ya habían pasado más de un par de minutos, no volvió a interrumpir dejando que la rubia transmitiera los sentimientos que deseaba en el abrazo

**B: estoy molesta contigo **\- murmuro la rubia de la nada aún en el abrazo, Rachel sonrió, que manera más peculiar de mostrar el enojo, está era Britt

**R: y puedo saber por qué **\- Brittany asintió pero no pronunció palabra así que Rachel lo intento de nuevo - **¿puedo saberlo en palabras? **\- la rubia suspiro pesadamente separándose de Rachel pero manteniendo las manos en sus hombros

**B: ¿porque ya no confías en Blaine y en mí?, entiendo que no lo hagas en Maribel, después de todo ella es un adulto y yo sé que odias a los adultos**

**R: esa solo fue una etapa Britt, los adolescentes de 15 suelen decirlo siempre y claro que aún confío en ustedes ¿porque dices que no lo hago?**

**B: porque no se nota **\- respondió cruzada de brazos

**R: Brittany** \- suspiro -** dime que sucede por favor **\- la rubia miro alrededor, este no era un buen sitio para tocar un tema delicado, volvió la mirada a su amiga que esperaba con impaciencia una respuesta y dijo

**B: ¿podemos ir a otro lugar? **\- Rachel asintió y tomo a Brittany de la mano para conducirla hasta las gradas del campo de fútbol, en un principio ella había estado buscando a la rubia para presentarle a sus amigos del club glee que se habían quedado en la cafetería pero ahora eso tenía que espera, la llevó a ese lugar porque a la hora del almuerzo la mayoría obviamente estaban en la cafetería y solo uno que otro jugador, porrista o alumno andaba por los campos así que sería un lugar tranquilo para hablar

**B: no sé cómo empezar **\- dijo después de un largo silencio que Rachel dejó pasar queriendo darle espacio a su amiga

**R: dices que estas molesta conmigo ¿no? **\- la rubia asintió - **y es por mi falta de confianza hacia Blaine y tu**

**B: en especial hacia mi **

**R: claro, ¿y porque piensas eso?**

**B: Rach intentaste el suicidio de nuevo **\- soltó con dolor en las palabras, la modelo se removió incómoda y avergonzada en su lugar, sabía que Brittany llegaría a leer esa parte del diario pero eso no evito que aún no estuviera lista para tocar el tema

**R: yo... yo no...**

**B: Rachel **\- intento tranquilizar con una mano en el hombro de la chica sintiendo lo tensa que estaba

**R: yo no lo intenté Britt, **\- dijo después de unos minutos -** lo pensé que fue muy diferente y no les dije nada, no porque no confiara, sino porque no quería preocupar a nadie**

**B: esto es serio Rach, no es simplemente preocupar a alguien si no prevenir algo**

**R: yo lo sé... **\- se levantó comenzando a bajar de las gradas seguida por la rubia, quería caminar un poco pues sentía como el ataque de ansiedad quería empezar - **quién más que yo podría saberlo a la perfección **\- río sin gracia

**B: y es por eso que debiste de hablar con alguien**

**R: ¿y con quién lo iba a hacer exactamente? **\- pregunto deteniéndose abrupta para ver a su amiga - **contigo no podía porque estabas incomunicada en M.I.T. y yo sé que esa no es tu culpa **\- aclaró - **Blaine es un grandioso amigo pero con todas estas llamadas insistentes de Chloe no puedo evitar pensar en que no merezco tener su amistad por haber arruinado la de los dos, aún recuerdo lo mucho que sufrió Blaine por mi culpa**

**B: Rachel eso no fue tu culpa**

**R: así es como lo siento yo Britt... **\- la rubia prefirió no intentar convencer de lo contrario a Rachel por ahora así que lo dejó pasar - **con Maribel todo es diferente, confío en ella pero solo como abogada solo como mis padres lo querían... yo... yo no tengo a nadie más Britt **\- término con la voz quebrada y la respiración agitada - **dime Britt... ¿con quién podía recurrir?, dímelo porque... me encantaría saberlo **

**B: Rachel yo... solo discúlpame por favor... **\- Rachel guardo silencio buscando tranquilizarse un poco - **voy a hablar con ellas y hacerles entender que no pueden seguir tratándose así porque si no Maribel lo sabrá y…**

**R: no ella no va a saber nada y tú por favor Britt no les dirás nada**

**B: ¿qué?... pero porque?, piensas seguir aguantando todo esto que Santana y Quinn te hacen **\- Rachel negó - **entonces que va a suceder**

**R: me voy a cambiar de escuela, **\- Brittany frunció el ceño

**B: vas a rendirte así de fácil**

**R: Brittany esto no tiene nada que ver, no estoy aquí en una lucha que dos porristas amigas armaron contra mí, y si así fuera… pues si, me estoy dando por vencida, porque yo no vine aquí a jugar con 2 chicas que piensan que sacarme de su pueblo va ser su gran victoria en la vida, no estoy para contra atacar ninguna de esas niñerías**

**B: tienes razón... **\- suspiro - **¿y qué escuela es la que tienes en mente? **\- cambio de tema

**R: eh estado viendo una... **\- pasó su mano nerviosa sobre su cabellera - **se llama Carmel... y bueno esa es a la que Leroy quería que entrara en un principio pero con todo eso del canto yo lo rechace**

**B: eso es genial ¿no? **\- la morena asintió dudosa -** ¿y yo? Tengo que quedarme en McKinley**

**R: para nada, desde ayer que llegaste eh estado investigando si tienen otro espacio... yo quería comentarte esto pero tampoco quiero ser egoísta así que iba a esperar a que lo tuviera más confirmado y comentártelo para que tu tomarás una decisión de si quedarte o ir conmigo pero sin ninguna presión**

**B: Rachel en primero, tu puedes ser lo egoísta que quieras conmigo porque yo ya lo eh sido contigo, eso es lo que pasa a veces con las amistades más si son de años, segunda, por supuesto que me voy contigo, vine a Lima a estar a tu lado y apoyarte... tu frase será "solo vine a Lima a estudiar"... pues la mía es "vine a Lima por ti" **\- Rachel sonrió conmovida por la frase de su amiga así que la abrazo - **¿y van a tardar mucho en confirmarte si nos aceptan? **\- pregunto la rubia cuando ambas ya se dirigían de vuelta al interior de la escuela

**R: en realidad ni siquiera eh podido ir a ver al director todo lo eh estado viendo por internet, es solo que simplemente tengo que estar 100 % segura de esto**

**B: ¿y porque no lo estarías?... aún sigues en duda con tu voz?**

**R:no... no mucho... **\- admitió -** pero tengo que estar segura de que los chicos del club glee no me vean como una traidora**

**~/~/~/~**

**K: entonces por eso este año nos estamos esforzando más, porque para ganarle a vocal adrenaline tenemos que ser mejores, por al menos en canto... **\- Brittany asintió con una sonrisa educada, todos estaban presentes para su última clase del club glee que ya llevaba algunos minutos de retraso cosa que a los chicos no parecía importar mucho pues todos estaban en sus propias conversaciones como la misma en la que estaban Brittany y Rachel, junto con Kurt y Puck, Brittany miro a su amiga que estaba entretenida en su móvil fingiendo no estar demasiado atenta a la conversación

**B: pues espero lo logren**

**P: por supuesto que lo lograremos y más aún que ahora se sumaron ustedes dos **\- Kurt asintió en acuerdo y es aquí cuando Brittany se dio cuenta porque eran tan difícil ahora para Rachel cambiarse de escuela

**B: claro... bueno y porque no me hablan de ustedes **\- cambio de tema - **díganme, si se puede saber, algún amor en sus vidas?¿novias?... **

**P: pues yo linda, soy un chico sensible en busca del amor verdadero **\- dijo Puck en tono coqueto con un giño final hacia la rubia - **así que no tengo novia **\- la chica asintió y cambio su vista a Kurt pero Noah volvió a hablar - **y aquí mi amigo Hummel es un rompe corazones con todas las chicas de este lugar, así que te recomiendo que te mantengas alejado de el **\- Rachel dio una risita burlona cerrando las redes sociales de su teléfono girándose para ver a sus amigos en especial a Puck y sus frases patéticas de coqueteo

**R: Noah te recomiendo que si vas a mentir, que tus mentiras sean más creíbles o sean verdades disfrazadas mira **\- Rachel con una pose de coqueteo se volvió a mirar a su amiga ya sonriente - **yo no tengo novia y es que soy un chico un poco mujeriego, pero en el fondo aún busco a esa chica especial y me encantaría saber si tal vez puedas ser tu **\- le giño el ojo a Britt - **pero eso lo veremos después de que te presente aquí a mi amigo Hummel, que es todo un rompe corazones de chicas y no es que sea exactamente su intención, si no que su corazón ya lo ocupa un chico muy especial para el**

**K: Woow eso es como escuchar a un Puck... educado aún más con ese asentó **\- los chicos que ya rodeaban la conversación del cuarteto asintieron en acuerdo, Rachel se sonrojo al ver que todos habían escuchado lo que dijo

**B: Rachie siempre ha sido una persona de un habla fluido y que sabe cómo decir las palabras correctas con honestidad **

**P: me sorprendes princesa deberías enseñarme algo para que pueda usar con mis chicas, aunque con está que me acabas de dar tengo para mucho... **

**F: pues yo igual lo usare…**

**P: pero a ver si me das una que funcione en ti **\- Bromeo el chico del Mohawk y Brittany río con una idea graciosa en su cabeza

**B: solo vístete de chica y en especial de una rubia, solo así funcionaria **\- ahora Kurt río y Puck frunció el ceño

**K: Ya lo hizo una vez ¿lo recuerdan chicos?**

**M: oh claro, nunca olvidare a la chica más masculina que eh visto en mi vida... **\- opino Mercedes

**A: y con las piernas más velludas... **\- los chicos que rodeaban rieron mientras Puck no quitaba la mirada de la morena

**T: recuerdo que hasta Santana se sintió atraída hacia él, o era ella?**

**S: cállate Chang es mejor que te guardés esos comentarios **\- gruño la chica en uno de los asientos traseros junto a su amiga Quinn que leía un libro - **aquí la pregunta es ¿porque Puck tendría que vestirse de chica Berry? **\- en una milésima de segundo ya todas las miradas en la sala estaban en la cuestionada

**P: es... es lo mismo que me pregunto **\- murmuro el chico judío

**K: yo creo que... que Brittany lo dijo bromeando ¿no? **\- intento salvar y la rubia comprendió que había hablado de más

**B: si por supuesto, yo solo bromeo **\- río nerviosa haciendo que la sonrisa de la latina creciera

**S: así que broma ¿eh RuPaul?¿es cierto?**

**R: pue...**

**K: si, una broma López **\- intervino -** ¿o es que no las conoces?**

**B: no me sorprendería viniendo de alguien tan amargada **\- Santana ignoro los comentarios, su objetivo era la modelo

**S: ¿no piensas responder tu Berry?**

**R: es una broma López **\- aseguro la chica, Brittany y Kurt asintieron pensando que eso lo haría más convincente - **ya que en cierta forma simplemente así me fijaría en un hombre **\- admitió seria y sonrió internamente al ver la reacción sorprendida de la mayoría a excepción de Kurt y Brittany que sonreían en complicidad

**P: dime que no te gustan los travestis porque eso sería lo menos sexy en ti **\- la morena negó riendo

**R: no... yo, no...**

**F: lesbiana? **\- se atrevió a preguntar Finn con la mirada en su hermano de "¿porque no me dijiste nada?"

**R: si **\- la sala guardo silencio, ¿que podrían decir?, "¿felicidades?, ¿porque no nos dijiste nada?, ¿con cuántas chicas te has besado?... etc., etc." fue Puck quién se atrevió a romper el silencio

**P: creo que ahora estoy más enamorado da ti **\- todos rieron y Rachel se alegró ya que al parecer a nadie le importó demasiado su orientación sexual

**M: sabes lo que significa lesbiana **\- el chico asintió

**P: significa que la recompensa cuando la conquiste será un trío con 2 sexys chicas**

**Q: tú no puedes dejar de ser tan asqueroso **\- escupió Quinn, que en todo momento estuvo pendiente en la conversación detrás de las hojas de aquel libro que cerro y se puso de pie dispuesta a irse pero Puck la detuvo

**P: Hey, que te pasa sexy mamá, si es cierto verdad Rach...**

**R: qué?**

**P: tú, yo y otra chica linda y sexy...**

**R: no lo cr...**

**P: ¿qué me dices tú Quinn? **\- interrumpió la declinación de la morena - **¿te nos unes?**

**S: por favor Puck **\- se burló la latina, Rachel prefirió no intervenir en esta discusión -** Quinn ahora tiene que cuidar de su reputación y puesto con las porristas y no necesita que la escuela hable sobre un amorío con el más idiota de la escuela y la más perdedora **

**P: bueno y que me dices tú latina caliente, nosotros ya hemos tenido muchos encuentros ¿qué me dices si ahora mi princesa se nos une?**

**R: genial ahora ya me están metiendo a un trío que yo no pedí **\- susurro Rachel a Brittany que sonreía entretenida en la discusión

**B: bueno eso te pasa por ser tan deseable y sexy **\- La morena resoplo - **oh y por poner celosa a esos 3**

**R: aquí nadie está celoso... es solo que a esos 3 les encanta pelear**

**B: por ti al parecer...**

**S: pueees... **\- Santana alargo mirando a Rachel, le dio un giño acción que enrareció a la chica y después regreso la mirada en el chico - **lo pensare **\- Quinn rodó los ojos y se giró para ahora si retirarse pero la llegada del profesor la detuvo

**MrS: Hola chicos, siento la tardanza y... Quinn puedes tomar asiento... chicos espero que... Quinn **\- volvió a llamar a la chica cuando vio que no se apartaba de la entrada

**Q: Mr. Shue me voy a ir**

**MrS: ¿te sientes mal Quinn? Porque si e así entonces adelante nos vemos en la próxima clase y**

**Q: no... yo solo vine a despedirme de usted **\- William estaba confuso por las palabras así que Quinn fue más directa -** yo me salgo del club Glee**

**MrS: estas segura de eso Quinn? **\- la porrista dudo unos segundos pero término asintiendo

**S: si Quinn se va yo igual **\- dijo poniéndose de pie a un lado de su amiga, el profesor miro a todos los chicos en la sala y le sorprendió que ninguno se estuviera negando al abandono de las compañeras como hace unos días atrás

**MrS: ¿puedo hacer algo para que se queden?**

**Q: lo siento señor Shue...**

**R: ustedes no se pueden ir **\- salto Rachel de su asiento rompiendo el silencio que su cabeza le gritaba

**S: disculpa Hobbit?**

**R: no pueden abandonarlos... abandonarnos **\- se retractó - **a unos días de las seccionales**

**S: y tú lo vas impedir o que**

**R: vamos chicos no van a decir nada **\- los chicos en la sala guardarnos silencio, al parecer a nadie le importaba la ida de ambas cherriors, Rachel suspiro

**Q: lo van a hacer bien sin nosotras **\- dijo la rubia llamando la atención de la morena mirándola fijamente viendo la sinceridad en los ojos avellana - **suerte **\- volvió a hablar cuando supo que no tenía nada más que decir saliendo de la sala con Santana tras ella

**R: enserio no les importa que esas 2 chicas talentosas que necesitamos para las regionales se hayan marchado **\- el profesor no intervino ya que él pensaba lo mismo

**M: no son tan talentosas **

**Sam: y es mejor así **\- Rachel frunció el ceño buscando una explicación

**F: bueno de alguna forma Rach esas 2 y sus aires de divas ya nos habían cansado **\- todos estuvieron de acuerdo

**T: además ahora con Brittany y tú ya estamos bien ¿no? **\- Rachel no dijo más, simplemente asintió en automático volviendo a asiento

**MrS: no se confíen tanto chicos... porque ahora además de necesitar más coristas y bailarines también hace falta una capitana**

**T: voto por Rachel **\- levanto la mano Tina - **no la eh oído cantar pero haber intentado detener a esas 2 divas me hizo ver que de alguna forma nosotros y el club glee le interesa **

**A: estoy con ella también me pareció genial que hiciera eso**

**M: y yo... porque al parecer nadie vota por mí... **

**R: tenemos que hacer que regresen **\- murmuro Rachel para ser escuchada solo por Brittany mientras en el salón todos hablaban de algo a lo que no prestaba atención

**B: ¿porque?, si al parecer nadie las quiere aquí además de que estoy segura de que todo será más ameno sin ellas**

**R: el club las necesita Britt y yo voy a hacer que regresen**

**B: ¿porque tanta insistencia? Ellos acaban de decir que no las necesitan **

**R: por si no lo rec...**

**MrS: Rachel, Rachel? **\- llamó insistente el maestro interrumpiendo el cuchicheo de ambas chicas

**R: lo siento si**

**MrS: Rachel tus compañeros y yo queremos saber si tomarías el puesto de capitana junto con Finn **

**R: disculpe ¿qué?...**

**MrS: tomar el puesto de Quinn, veo que todos aquí aunque llevan poco de conocerte ya confían en ti aunque no te han escuchado cantar, pero yo puedo opinar sobre eso y creo que estoy el total acuerdo en que tu tengas ese puesto**

**R: no puedo **\- negó cuando capto la propuesta

**F: vamos Rachel será divertido, tu, Mr. Shue, los chicos de glee y yo contra el mundo y Vocal Adrenaline**

**R: denme un tiempo **\- dijo tomando sus pertenecías y ponerse de pie

**MrS: ¿para pensarlo?, claro...**

**R: No **\- negó cuando ya estaba en la salida con la mirada de todos en ella - **para hacer que Quinn y Santana regresen **\- finalizó saliendo

**M: ¿porque diablos la pequeña insiste con eso? **\- Kurt se encogió de hombros

**P: déjenla, mi judía sabe lo que hace **\- aseguro Puck cruzado de brazos cuando las puertas de la sala se volvieron a abrir mostrando a Rachel - **Brittany no vienes **\- cuestionó, la chica asintió saltando de su asiento para seguir a su amiga

**B: permiso **\- dijo cuando pasó junto al maestro el cual no entendió nada de lo que sucedía con ambas chicas, pero si lograba que Santana y Quinn regresaran lo agradecería

**B: entonces ¿cuál es el plan? **\- pregunto Brittany cuando ambas caminaban por los pasillos sin rumbo aparente

**R: está en proceso...**

**B: ósea que aún no tienes nada**

**R: exacto, pero algo se me ocurrirá y hasta entonces voy a hablar con ellas**

**B: ¿crees que eso funcione?**

**R: no, pero nada pierdo con intentar... **–

**B: supongo**

**R: creo que ahora deberían de estar en su entrenamiento así que vamos a los vestuarios de las porristas...**

**B: ¿porque ahí?**

**R: quiero creer que están demasiado tristes por su salida que no han ido a su entrenamiento, además de que nos queda más cerca**

**~/~/~/~**

En los vestuarios de las Cherrior

**S: por fin, libres de ese estúpido club de perdedores **\- dijo Santana fingiendo soltar un suspiro como si de una gran carga se hubiera librado

**Q: si**

**S: no sé cómo es que aguantamos 2 años rodeadas de esos geeks**

**Q: ni idea**

**S: viste la cara de terror de todos cuando dijimos que nos íbamos**

**Q: si claro **\- ironizo, pues se había dado cuenta que a nadie le había importado para nada, a excepción de...

**S: y la Hobbit, ja... ¿cómo es que creyó que con esas míseras palabras que nos dijo iba a convencernos? **\- Quinn se encogió de hombros - **tal vez si se hubiera arrodillado o algo por el estilo**

**Q: no digas tonterías López... **\- mascullo la chica alejándose de la latina para acercarse a su casillero asignado de porrista

**S: ¿qué? Es cierto **\- tomando una botella de agua Quinn prefirió no responder a eso y bebió del líquido - **aunque esa cara de cachorrito que puso diciéndonos a gritos "por favor no me dejen con todos estos perdedores ¡Help Me!", estuvo apuntó de convencerme porque lo admito, se veía algo... algo... uhmm... **\- alargo haciéndose la pensante

**Q: tierna **\- soltó sin pensarlo pues esa es la palabra que se le vino a la mente cuando Quinn vio el pequeño intento de Rachel de detenerlas

**S: ¿qué?, no **\- se burló - **por supuesto que no P, yo iba a decir "algo boba", en realidad es completamente boba... pero tú la viste tierna?**

**Q: claro que no **\- resoplo - **yo pensé que tu ibas a decir eso**

**S: pues qué tipo de porquería crees que yo tengo en la cabeza, si ni la mismísima Becky vestida de langosta paseándose por toda la escuela en Halloween me dio ternura como a la mayoría del estúpido alumnado ¿porque lo haría Man-hands?**

**Q: será porque cuando estábamos en el salón consideraste un trío con ella **\- dijo algo que le venía rodando en la cabeza desde que escucho las palabras "lo pensare" de la latina

**S: oh, de eso se trata, solo porque tu declinaste ese trío y yo brome al respecto estas molesta**

**Q: para empezar yo no decline nada, ni siquiera me dejaste hablar y no estoy molesta por eso**

**S: así que lo ibas a aceptar eh **\- la rubia negó incrédula por la forma en la que se estaba llevando está estúpida discusión - **lo ibas a aceptar **\- dijo ahora con seguridad y burla - **quién iba a creer que la misma, Quinn "heterosexual" Fabray quiere un trío con una chica y exactamente con la enana, ja... a lo que has caído Fabgay... y para colmo te molestas por tremenda estupid...**

**Q: ¡QUE NO ESTOY MOLESTA POR ESO! **\- grito con un portazo en su casilla interrumpiendo a la latina - **estoy molesta porque ya me cansé que hables por mí **\- mascullo cuando estaba frente a la chica con una mirada desafiante, gélida y demandante que solamente la misma Fabray podría dar - **recuerdas quién soy ¿no?, ahora vuelvo a ser Quinn Fabray respetada capitana de las cherriors y de toda Mckinley López, así que nadie habla por mí, ni cuestiona lo que yo quiera o no ¿entiendes?**

**S: ya se te subieron los sumos a la cabeza rubia hueca**

**Q: nada de se me subió porque estoy donde pertenezco, en la cabeza, frente a ti y vuelvo a ser la reina de hielo en Mckinley **\- Santana sonrió con malicia

**S: lo que yo quería ¿**

**Q: tal vez, pero ahora soy yo quién manda y tu quien obedece ¿entiendes?...**

**R: Que bueno que están aquí **\- llegó Rachel aliviada por no tener que ir hasta las canchas - **ambas, juntas y... ¿interrumpo algo? **\- cuestionó cuando vio el ceño fruncido de las chicas y la cercanía desafiante que tenían ambas

**B: Rachie ya no tengo gomitas de gusanos pero aún tengo de panditas **\- dijo la rubia más alta mostrándole 2 bolsas de golosinas a su acompañante llamando la atención de las porristas - **espero que con darles estos dulces por al menos dejen esa actitud amargada por unos minutos y nos escuchen **\- Brittany observó a Quinn y Santana y resoplo - **ves, ceños fruncidos siempre tienen esa misma expresión **\- se dirigió a Rachel -** Saben que eso arrugas su piel chicas, tengan **\- les entrego a cada una la bolsa de gomitas - **y sonrían un poco, que las arrugas valgan la pena**

**Q: ¿qué hacen aquí? **\- fue brusca entregándole su bolsa de gomitas a Santana de la misma forma

**R: tengo que hablar con ustedes**

**Q: nosotras no tenemos nada que hablar contigo así que lárgate**

**R: solo es rápido**

**S: adivino, es sobre el club? **\- intervino la latina y Rachel asintió - **sabes,** **Quinn y yo conversábamos al respecto y ambas concordamos en que si te viéramos arrodillada pidiéndonos que regresamos lo consideraríamos **

**Q: Santana... **\- gruño molesta por el comentario -** yo, yo no pienso regresar solo por... **

**R: lo hago **\- interrumpió haciendo el ademan de arrodillarse pero Brittany la detuvo

**B: ella no va a hacer eso **\- dijo con miradas molestas entre la sonriente Santana y la sería Quinn

**S: si ella quiere hacerlo déjala Britt-Britt**

**B: no me llames así **\- advirtió -** para ti soy Brittany, así a secas B.R.I.T.T.A.N.Y...**

**S: bueno B.R.I.T.T.A.N.Y. es mejor que se larguen porque este es el vestuario donde solo pueden entrar las cherriors**

**B: por si no lo recuerdas ahora también soy una de ellas**

**S: claro pero solo tu**

**B: por favor, en un día vi a chicos entrar y salir de aquí**

**S: la mayoría son novios de las chicas **\- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

**B: bueno pues Rachel es mi novia**

**Q: ¿tu novia? **\- Brittany asintió segura, Quinn miro a Rachel mientras está estaba perdida en sus pensamientos desarrollando un plan para que las chicas regresaran, claro que escuchaba lo que las chicas decían pero sin interés de negar nada guardo silencio y que su amiga rubia aún tuviera la palabra -

**B: algún problema con eso?**

**Q: no, por supuesto que no pero dime ¿ya conoces a Dani? **\- pregunto sarcástica esperando que Rachel saliera de su estado mudo y negara lo que Brittany acababa de decir o por al menos provocar un rompimiento ahora - **Porque déjame decirte que eh visto a tu novia y esa chica muy cariñositas por los pasillos **\- Brittany abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió, ahora tenía que conocer a Dani y ver las intenciones de esta chica

**B: bueno lo único que se de ella es que la ayudó en un terrible momento que ustedes ocasionaron, así que estoy agradecida con ella y tengo que conocerla ¿verdad Rae?**

**R: oh si, ella es genial te la presentare más tarde **

**S: yo me voy **\- dijo tirándole una bolsa de gomitas a Brittany quedándose con la otra - **no estoy para escuchar estupideces y reuniones de Lesbos... **\- Santana dejó el lugar por las puertas traseras que llevaban al gimnasio

**R: voy a hablar con ella... **\- se dirigió a Brittany quién asintió, la morena miro a Quinn y regreso la mirada a Britt la cual volvió a asentir, la porrista jefa no sabía que había significado esas miradas pero sospechaba que estas 2 se comunicaban telepáticamente

**R: Santana... Santana **\- llamó a la chica quién la ignoro por completo continuando con su caminata - **dios puedes detenerte**

**S: ahora que es lo que quieres? **\- se detuvo - **dime,** **que va a pensar tu linda novia sobre que me estés siguiendo tan urgentemente para disculparte por no decirme que tenías novia **

**R: yo no te estoy siguiendo para eso **\- frunció el ceño - **además no sé porque tendría que haberte informado sobre eso**

**S: ¿hablas enserio?**

**R: dejemos eso a un lado, yo de lo que quiero hablar es sobre el club glee**

**S: mejor dejemos glee a lado y dime porque no me lo dijiste**

**R: ¿con que derecho te crees para que yo tuviera la obligación de decírtelo?**

**S: yo te dije que me gustas **– dijo como si fuera lo mas ovbio

**R: y sigues con eso **\- resoplo - **de todas formas eso no te da ningún derecho, Santana quiero hablar contigo enserio **

**S: estoy hablando enserio...**

**R: por supuesto que si **\- ironizo

**S: sigues sin creerme ¿cierto?... **\- Rachel guardo silencio - **¿qué quieres que haga para demostrarte que me gustas?**

**R: ya te dije que no quiero que hagas algo, ahora por favor podemos tomar mi conversación **\- pidió pues está conversación estaba tornándose a otro tema que la estaba poniendo nerviosa

**S: no voy a regresar a glee **\- Rachel suspiro, ¿cómo podría persuadir a esta chica?, al instante le vinieron 2 soluciones a la mente sabía que tal vez podría ser una estrategia sin éxito, pero lo intentaría

**R: entonces si quiero que hagas algo para que me demuestres si... te gusto **\- "te gusto" se oía tan raro salido de sus labios y solamente porque Santana aseguraba que esos eran sus sentimientos hacia ella

Santana dudo pero aun así dijo - **dime **-

**R: regresa al club **

**S: oh ahora te crees inteligente **\- pregunto divertida y Rachel asintió - **pues olvídalo **\- se giró dispuesta a irse pero Rachel la detuvo

**R: bien, bien... te tengo una propuesta que creo que pueda interesarte **\- aquí venía la segunda opción y era todo o nada

**S: no creo que tengas nada que me interese**

**R: y que me dices de una batalla más, ganada para ti **

**S: te escucho**

**R: Quinn y tu regresan al club glee y yo dejó Mckinley **

**S: ¿cómo es eso?... ósea que te vas, te vas de verdad de la escuela**

**R: si, así de sencillo y será como otra partida ganada por ti**

**S: así no funciona**

**R: como sea, sé que esto te conviene **\- y sí que le convenía, después de todo irse de la escuela sería como el 75 por ciento de la batalla ganada y ya solo le faltaría sacarla de Lima, cada vez esto se ponía más sencillo

**S: bien **\- acepto -** pero solo lo voy a hacer si Quinn decide también regresar**

**R: eso quiere decir... que si? **\- pregunto con una sonrisa

**S: eso quiere decir... tu convence a Quinn **\- la sonrisa cayó

**R: Oh... yo pensé que sería más sencillo si tú lo haces**

**S: ja, si claro Hobbit... Q es tu problema **

**R: Ok, lo haré... pero necesito que no le digas nada sobre esto**

**S: ¿ahora quieres que le mienta a mi mejor amiga? Qué clase de persona crees que soy **\- pregunto fingiendo estar ofendida

**R: por favor Santana después te podrás regodear de tu éxito por sacarme de la escuela **

**S: está bien pero antes quiero saber algo Berry... ¿Brittany en realidad es tu novia? **

**R: amo a Brittany y ella a mí **\- dijo -** así que ambas diríamos cualquier cosa para defendernos mutuamente... pero Britt solo es mi mejor amiga **\- admitió

**S: genial **\- sonrió, después se acercó a Rachel y con una de sus manos acaricio su mejilla que se estremeció al contacto, satisfecha por la acción Santana se alejó con un simple - **adiós Rachel **

* * *

**Pdta.: discúlpeme si hay una o más faltas de ortografía**

**Grecka fuera, Paz... :3**


	20. Chapter 19: El poder Cheerios

**Capítulo 19: El poder Cheerios**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX**

* * *

**B: Santana es una chica algo... uhm... peculiar **\- opino la rubia mientras veía como las hojas de aquel diario de Rachel se consumían en una fogata que habían construido con ayuda de Puck en la misma casa del chico, habían puesto como excusa que la rubia quería asar algunos malvaviscos (cosa que no fue tan falsa pues Brittany había traído sus bolsas de aquella golosinas, después de todo no quería desaprovechar aquel fuego), y preguntaron a los chicos del club quién las ayudaría a organizar una fogata, Noah que ni tardó ni perezoso ofreció su casa y la ayuda pero después de terminarse entre todos una bolsa de malvaviscos el chico decidió darles un tiempo de chicas y se fue a tomar un baño - **decir que le gustas y aun así tratarte de esa forma... uff ya ni Chloe fue así**

**R: no sé exactamente qué es lo que trame diciéndome esas cosas... **\- respondió tirando al fuego la última hoja escrita del diario, cerrarlo y meterlo en la mochila de Brittany - **bueno sí que lo se**

**B: ¿y cuál es?**

**R: enamorarme, romperme el corazón y así hacer que me valla de aquí**

**B: no estas siendo muy tele novelesca **

**R: tal vez **\- se encogió de hombros - **pero prefiero prevenir**

**B: ¿y que si dice la verdad?...**

**R: nada, ella misma me lo dijo, nada va a cambiar solo por eso**

**B: ¿y si ella fuera aquella chica del beso? **\- Rachel suspiro removiendo la fogata con una vara quedando en silencio, no tenía ganas ni de pensar en eso – **bueno y que va a pasar exactamente con el convencimiento de Quinn?**

_Flashback_

**B: después de eso no volví a tocar un erizo en mi vida y te aconsejo que tú tampoco lo hagas porque pueden verse realmente lindos y aún más cuando se esponjan, pero ahí es aún peor porque... **\- Quinn atenta a la conversación que a parecer solo Brittany llevaba y a las puertas donde había desaparecido la morena se preguntaba, ¿porque diablos ella aún estaba aquí esperando?¿porque esa ansia de escuchar como intentaría convencerla Rachel? Y ¿de qué tanto hablaba con Santana que ya se estaba tardando tanto? - **esas criaturas espinosas son malvadas…**

**Q: sabes que Brittany yo me voy**

**B: no, no, no espera... **\- la detuvo _"¿dónde estás Rachel?... ¡apresúrate!"_ pensó - **yo... tu no quieres gomitas? **\- ofreció la bolsa aún sin abrir de la golosina, Quinn negó

**Q: la coach es muy exigente con las dietas y deberías de tomarlo en cuenta, porque en todo el día que te vi estabas con un dulce en la boca... no deberías de seguir con esa mala alimentación**

**B: no te preocupes por eso, **\- se encogió de hombros - **tengo un metabolismo en el que me puedo comer un pastel entero y no subir ni un gramo **\- dijo con un ápice de exageración pero solo era para probar su punto

**Q: que suerte la tuya... ¿y Rachel?**

**B: que con ella **\- se perdió en la conversación viendo los apetecibles panditas de goma en la bolsa, quería abrirlos y comérselos pero tal vez Rachel quería aún dárselos a Quinn

**Q: bueno Santana ha dicho que cuando ella llegó no solía comer mucho pero que Maribel la ha acostumbrado a desayunos muy azucarados y si son iguales a los que le da a Santana a esta altura debería de estar algo regordeta **\- Brittany río al imaginarse a una Rachel llenita y no dejó la sonrisa al oír la buena noticia de que su amiga ya no se mataba de hambre como en las últimas semanas en Londres

**B: bueno con ella es simple, pues muchos ejercicios matutinos y su vegetarianismo ayudan **\- ambas rubias miraron en dirección a las puertas que se abrieron mostrando a una morena con la mirada en el suelo perdida en sus pensamientos, Brittany se acercó preocupada

**B: pasó algo? **\- Rachel negó saliendo de su cabeza para poner toda su atención en la siguiente persona a la que convencer - **ok entonces te dejó, te espero con Coop para irnos **\- dijo la rubia entregando la bolsa de las gomitas a la chica quién asintió

**Q: ¿do... dónde vas?**

**B: nos vemos mañana Queen B **\- Quinn miro a la alegre chica salir del lugar sin voltear a ver a la morena tras ella que ya había tomado asiento, Rachel abrió la bolsita de gomitas y fue ahí cuando la porrista le presto su atención

**Q: entonces que es lo que quieres ahora conmigo **\- tomo asiento junto a ella, Rachel la miro comiéndose un pandita

**R: regresa al club glee **

**Q: no lo voy a hacer **\- respondió segura, con un suspiro la modelo se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida con la mirada ceñuda de Quinn - **¿eso es todo?**

**R: ¿qué quieres decir? **\- se giró para cuestionarla con una segunda gomita en su boca, Quinn negó molesta cruzando las piernas

**Q: no puede ser... ¿cuánto tiempo te llevó convencer a Santana eh? O es que la plática con ella fue muy entretenida...**

**R: bueno en primera no la convencí y en segunda ¿qué es lo que te pasa?...**

**Q: mejor largarte de aquí Berry**

**R: ¿querías que me arrodillara pidiéndote que regresaras o qué? **\- Quinn se quedó en silencio, obvio no quería eso pero prefería que Rachel lo pensara a que se llegara a la conclusión de su molestia

**R: oh es eso... bueno pues te aviso que eso no sucederá, si, estuve apuntó de hacerlo pero gracias a mi Britt eso no sucedió... **\- enserio tenía que llamarla "mi Britt", eso era tan ridículo, Quinn rodó los ojos

**Q: tus explicaciones me tienen sin cuidado así que solo lárgate **\- Rachel respiro para tranquilizarse, a este pasó está chica nunca accedería a regresar

**R: tu mano **\- dijo después de unos segundos extendiendo la de ella, Quinn ahora se cruzó de brazos - **no me voy hasta que me des tu mano**

**Q: yo puedo irme **\- se levantó yendo a la salida pero Rachel fue más rápida interponiéndose en la entrada - **hay otra **\- antes de que Quinn se alejara ella tomo su mano y vertió algunas gomitas en la palma con los ojos en los avellana de la rubia

**R: no me estoy dando por vencida... voy a hacer que regreses al club glee porque te necesitamos**

**Q: eso no lo parecía en clase **\- apartó su mano bruscamente en un puño con los dulces en ella - **ellos no nos necesitan**

**R: pero yo si **\- giro y se fue

**B: Rachel vi a Santana en las gradas y adivina que hacia**

**R: frunciendo el ceño y maldiciendo por lo bajo **\- respondió desactivando la alarma de su vehículo para así permitirse a ella y Brittany entrar

**B: si, pero también estaba comiéndose las gomitas... ¿qué pasó con Quinn?**

**R: pues era obvio que no me recibiría la bolsa así que yo las abrí y le di unas pocas aunque no te aseguro que las haya comido **\- Brittany asintió

**B: ¿y tú te acabaste las demás? **\- pregunto con desilusión por no haber probado ninguna

**R: Nop **\- sonrió sacando la bolsa de los sobrantes del bolsillo entregándolas a su amiga ya sonriente - **y a todo esto ¿qué hacías hasta las gradas?**

**B: la Coach Sue me mando a llamar porque se enteró que somos amigas**

**R: y que tiene que ver eso**

**B: al parecer aún te quiere dentro de las porristas **

**R: ¿enserio? **\- la rubia asintió - **si contigo y Quinn ya son 2 más a su equipo porque aún sigue queriéndome a mi**

**B: es lo mismo que le pregunte, al parecer tiene una contrincante que le quiere quitar su puesto de coach así que para que la vean más eficiente hace lo posible por reclutar a cada chica de Mckinley que este a la altura de sus chicas... no parece querer darse por vencida contigo**

**R: eso veo **\- murmuro pensativa encendiendo el motor de su auto y estuvo apuntó de arrancar pero una idea vino a su mente - **Britt donde se encuentra la coach **

**B:supongo que en su oficina porque solo dejó a todas las chicas dar vueltas por el campo porque estaba molesta de que Quinn y Santana... y citó las palabras de ella... "que estuvieran perdiendo el tiempo en el estúpido club glee con el barbilla de trasero"**

**R: entonces vamos a buscarla **– respondió saliendo del vehículo, Brittany asintió confundida pero aun así la siguió

_Fin del Flashback_

**B: me parece genial de la entrenadora por aceptar todo esto **\- murmuro la rubia, ambas acostadas en suelo pastoso, la mirada en el cielo estrellado, otra bolsa de malvaviscos terminada y la fogata ya en brazas

**R: ella dice que de alguna forma le conviene, no sé a qué se refería con eso exactamente pero a mí también me beneficia**

**B: eso quiere decir que todos felices**

**R: eso espero **

**B: por cierto **\- Brittany se acomodó para mirar a su amiga, y Rachel hizo lo mismo, ambas quedando frente a frente - **aún no me has explicado porque estás haciendo todo esto**

**R: Brittany con la salida de estas chicas y nuestra futura, los chicos del club glee serán muy escasos... eh visto algunos performances en Internet de Vocal Adrenaline y... bueno los New Directions van a necesitar a Santana y Quinn con ellos... además de que sé que ellas realmente disfrutan estando en el club pero esa corona de supuesta reina por la que ambas se compiten las está cegando**

**B: no me gusta nada de esto Rach **\- admitió

**R: Britt... **\- Rachel estaba apuntó de apartarse de su amiga pero fue detenida por la mano de Brittany en su mejilla

**B: simplemente no quiero que nada de esto te afecte, quiero decir todo esto parecen discusiones interminables**

**R: lo se, pero tengo que hacerlo por los chicos del club glee, ellos me han dado una amistad sincera y ya que yo no puedo hacer eso… por al menos quiero, no lo se, ayudarlos con esto**

**B: bien, pero por al menos algo prométeme algo, si nada de esto funciona no debes de culparte y tampoco te sofoques con todo esto ¿ok? **\- Rachel alcanzó a asentir Brittany sonrió y le dio un marcado beso en la mejilla donde estaba posada su mano

**P: oigan chic... oh... ujhm **\- el chico carraspeo avergonzado por la interrupción - **lo siento puedo irme si quieren...**

**R: no Noah, está bien solo platicamos **\- se sentó y la rubia hizo lo mismo asintiendo

**P: bueno yo solo quería decirte que Maribel acaba de llamar algo preocupada por no saber nada de ti, al parecer no respondes a sus llamadas**

**R: cierto deje el móvil en el coche es mejor que nos vayamos Britt **

**~/~/~/~**

**B: mira quién está ahí estacionada **\- señaló cuando su vehículo ya llegaba a la casa López, cuando Rachel miro el beep rojo sabía que Quinn aún se encontraba dentro, ambas bajaron del auto y cuando estaban apuntó de entra la puerta principal se abrió mostrando a Santana principalmente y tras ella Quinn

**S: ¿qué hacen llegando tan tarde? No saben que está es una casa decente?**

**B: y por eso mismo nuestra sesión de besos de novias nos lo fuimos a dar a otra parte **\- respondió Brittany rodeando de los hombros con un brazo desde atrás a Rachel que estuvo apuntó de soltarse a reír cuando vio la reacción molesta de la latina y como Quinn desvío la mirada como si este tipo de conversaciones le incomodaran

**R: vamos Britt-Britt estas chicas no tienen que saber qué es lo que hacemos **

**S: oigan está noche no duermen juntas…**

**R: eso díselo a Maribel, buenas noches Santana y adiós Quinn **\- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa traviesa tomando la mano de su rubia amiga, Brittany sonrió y con la mano libre se despidió de ambas subiendo las escaleras

**S: ya deberías irte **– apenas murmuro con la mirada en las escaleras donde ambas chicas habían desaparecido

**Q: las vas a espiar ¿cierto?**

**S: por supuesto que no... a mí no me interesan lo que hagan o lo que deberían dejar de hacer... adiós P **\- se despidió cerrándole la puerta en la cara, Quinn molesta por la acción casi toca la puerta para reclamar el mal trato pero no tenía caso, vencida se fue a su vehículo y antes de adentrarse a él, miro la casa López y se detuvo en la ventana de la recámara de Rachel, se podía ver que la luz estaba encendida y la relajo aún más poder ver una figura al parecer sentada pues lo único que se podía divisar era la cabeza y parte de los hombros, tal vez se trataba de Rachel sentada frente a su escritorio, no lo sabía exactamente pero por al menos nadie estaba llevando una sesión de besos ahí, con un suspiro se metió al coche y se fue

Casa Fabray

La alarma era molesta, realmente molesta - **maldición cállate **\- gimió Quinn entre sus cómodas almohadas y sábanas que la arropaban, con gran pereza una de sus manos salió de entre la sabana y alcanzó a apagar el molesto ruido de su despertador matutino, apuntó estuvo de tomar una siesta de 5 minutos más pero los toques de la puerta y el chirrido de esta misma abriéndose aviso que eso no sucedería

**J: vamos Quinnie otro hermoso día de escuela **\- canto su madre abriendo las cortinas de las ventanas para que la luz solar entrase - **vamos floja **\- volvió a llamar al no recibir respuesta, tomando su tobillo descubierto y zarandearlo un poco lo intento de nuevo - **Quinn...**

**Q: estoy despierta **\- respondió lo más alto que su voz adormilada le permitía

**J: bien aquí te traigo tu hermoso uniforme impecable y sin arrugas solo como mamá puede hacerlo **\- desde el día de ayer que Judy se había enterado que Quinn iba a volver a las porristas su actitud había cambiado automáticamente a una madre más alegre y la rubia estaba destestando cada vez mas haber regresado a las Cheerios

**Q: ajam **

**J: Quinnie cariño, **\- se sentó en la cama -** no sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas vuelto al camino del bien **\- judy acaricio la cabeza de Quinn pero ella se separó al instante levantándose de la cama, tal vez este tipo de tratos los hubiera apreciado unos meses antes pero ahora es lo que menos necesitaba

**Q: si mamá ya me lo dijiste varias veces ayer ahora si te puedes retirar por favor **\- la señora con un suspiro se levanto

**J: deberías de decolorarte el cabello para que esos mechones rosas salgan de una vez por todas de tu hermoso cabello**

**Q: claro mamá pero si lo hago ahora los pintare de verde**

**J: por favor Quinn estoy hablando enserio**

**Q: yo igual madre**

**J: hoy estas insoportable... te duchas y te cambias rápido que abajo te espera el desayuno y tu padre aún se encuentra abajo **\- ¿mi padre?, bueno era obvio que su padre estuviera abajo pero cuando eran las 6 de la mañana y hoy era más de las 7, ¿porque su padre estaba abajo?... esa solo tenía una respuesta, él quería hablar...

**Q: buenos días **\- saludo entrando a la cocina, su plan era entrar, saludar, encontrar una manzana para desayuno y salir...

**J: buenos días linda**

**Ru: buenos días **\- respondió bajando el periódico de su rostro para tomar de su café - **¿a dónde vas?**

**Q: escuela... los veo más tarde...**

**Ru: hey no... ven siéntate junto a mí, Judy por favor el desayuno de Quinnie **\- la chica iba a rechazar el desayuno pero su padre la acaba de llamar "Quinnie" por primera vez en meses y esto de alguna forma bajo sus defensas, titubeante se fue a sentar en el lugar predicho donde un desayuno caliente ya le esperaba - **¿está bueno?**

**Q: delicioso **\- aserto a decir con la boca llena preocupada por la acción se apresuró a tragar - **lo siento **\- para su sorpresa su padre sonrió y también se dedicó a sus alimentos

**Ru: y cómo va la escuela eh? **\- pregunto cuando también la madre ya estaba presente en la mesa, la rubia tomo del vaso de jugo antes de responder

**Q: bien, todo va bien**

**Ru: ¿y los amigos?**

**Q: supongo que igual**

**Ru: ¿y hay algún nuevo amigo en tu vida? **\- Quinn frunció el ceño ¿a dónde quería llegar?

**J: hay por favor Russell **\- intervino la madre con un pequeño golpe en el brazo del esposo

**Ru: ¿qué?**

**J: puedes ser un poco más discreto**

**Ru: bueno entonces hazlo tu**

**J: yo me había ofrecido al principio pero ahora tu termina lo que empezaste**

**Ru: entonces no me interrumpas **

**J: interrumpo porque estas confundiendo a Quinn **\- con la mirada de intervalo entre sus padres y con cada palabra que salía de sus labios su confusión crecía más y más...

**Q: oigan **\- interrumpió la casi respuesta de su padre - **me pueden decir que es a lo que quieren llegar**

**J: déjame a mí **\- Russell asintió -** Quinnie le eh comentado a tu padre sobre nuestra amiga en común y a él le interesa conocerla yo le eh invitado a cenas muchas veces pero ella dice estar muy ocupada y pensamos que tal vez si tú se lo pides ella venga a conocerlo**

**Q: ¿amiga en común?¿de quién hablas?**

**Ru: de quién más va a ser Quinn de Rachel Berry **\- ambas mujeres en la mesa se volvieron a verlo, Quinn por la sorpresa de saber quién había resultado ser de la persona de quién hablaban y Judy porque ella solo había dado la información del nombre más no del apellido - **¿qué? **\- las mujeres negaron y llevaron sus miradas a otro punto - **¿entonces?**

**Q: yo no lo se**

**J: oh vamos Quinnie que las veces que yo la eh visto no se ve mi convencida tal vez quiere que tú la invites**

**Q: ¿la has visto más veces?**

**J: por supuesto, ella me ha ayudado con las selección de vinos en cada reunión con las chicas de la caridad**

**Q: la ves cada semana y no me pensaba decir nada**

**Ru: Quinn, hija que son amigas ¿no?, ustedes también saldrán y tu madre no pide explicaciones**

**Q: papá, mamá, ella y yo no somos amigas **\- confesó, su padre frunció el ceño y la madre no pareció tan sorprendida - **lo siento pero tengo que llegar temprano a la escuela** \- se disculpó lista para retirarse pero antes de que ella cruzara el marco de la puerta la voz de su padre la detuvo

**Ru: tienes que hacer algo con respecto a eso Quinn, que tengas un buen día**

**J: que fue eso Russ **– dijo la madre cuando Quinn había desaparecido por completo

**Ru: ¿qué quieres decir?**

**J: todo... en especial ¿cómo es que te sabes el apellido de esta chica si yo no lo mencioné**

**Ru: claro que lo hiciste**

**J: con mi memoria y conmigo no juegues Fabray**

**Ru: bueno entonces no lo sé, simplemente adivine**

**J: Russel dime la verdad **– no respondió –** ¿es que acaso ella es una clienta tuya?... solo así se comprendería que no me dijeras nada **\- el no respondió no queriendo dar información afirmativa a negativa** \- oh es eso... no sé qué decir nunca me has dejado tener contacto con ninguno de tus clientes, no sé si ella cuente como otra más **\- Russell se puso de pie repentinamente ahora él tenía que irse al trabajo, se acercó a su esposa le dio un beso de despedida y dijo

**Ru: ella es diferente Judy**

**~/~/~/~**

**S: Fabray ¿porque tan tarde? **\- pregunto cuando vio a Quinn llegar

**Q: díselo a mi padre... además de que estoy llegando más temprano de lo que deberíamos**

**S: bueno pues eso díselo a la entrenadora, ¿qué pasó con Russell?**

**Q: no lo sé, al parecer se levantó de buenas y mi madre le metió una tontería en la cabeza **\- Santana guardo silencio para que Quinn prosiguiera pero está no lo hizo

**S: y me vas a decir cuál es la tontería**

**Q: sinceramente, no te lo quiero decir... pero mis padres quieren que invité a Berry a cenar a casa algún día y todo esto por la extraña amistad de mi madre con ella**

**S: te negaste cierto?**

**Q: por supuesto...**

**K: Hey Quinn, Santana **\- Saludo Kitty como interrupción, la latina rodó los ojos y prefirió ignorar el saludo

**Q: hola Kitty**

**K: oye porque la entrenadora nos citó tan temprano hoy, sabes cuánto odio levantarme tan temprano...**

**Q: no sé nada**

**S: ¿Qué no sabes Q. porque nos citaron temprano o el odio de Kitty por levantarse temprano? **– preguntó en broma para molestar a la rubia más pequeña y sus sentimientos obvios hacia la porrista jefa

**Q: ambas, y no es como si me importara **– respondió distraída buscando por los vestuarios a la nueva integrante para darle una bienvenida de verdad no como las bromas estúpidas de su amiga Santana, Kitty resoplo al ver la sonrisa de Santana

**K: esto es muy extraño porque que también los jugadores de fútbol están aquí**

**Q: ¿los chicos también están aquí? **\- Kitty asintió

**K: bueno entonces se lo preguntare a Becky **

**S: si la coach no se lo dijo a las capitanas porque se lo diría a una para nada**

**K: bueno en primera solo Q es la capitán y segunda Becky sigue siendo su consentida **– respondió ella ahora para molestar a la latina

**Q: ella tiene razón...**

**S: oh cállate**

**~/~/~/~**

**Su: sé que se preguntaran porque las volví a citar hoy a la misma hora que ayer junto con estos chicos sin cerebro... **-se escuchó decir a la entrenadora desde su megáfono cuando todas las chicas estaban atentas desde sus asientos en las gradas y los jugadores fingían atención - **y es porque hoy tengo una buena noticia como la de ayer, en la que les dije que Fabray volvería a las Cheerios **\- las chicas en sala gritaron y aplaudieron emocionadas porque estaban más que seguras que con Quinn dentro ganarían este año y los chicos vitorearon porque la rubia sexy de sus fantasías volvería a las faldas cortas - **hoy tengo una noticia del mismo calibre y espero que tengan la misma emoción... pues tengo en puertas a 2 talentos traídas desde la mejor escuela secundaria de Londres... **\- Santana y Quinn se dieron rápidas miradas mientras las demás cherrios se veían ansiosas por las nuevas noticias - **que no solo vendrán a formar parte del equipo, si no que nos mostrarán sus tácticas y secretos de ganadoras consecutivas, démosle la bienvenida a Brittany S Pierce **\- presentó señalando hacia las puertas del gimnasio por donde la rubia con su nuevo uniforme rojo de porrista salió feliz y con zancadas tan grandes que parecía que venía corriendo velozmente, llegando junto a la entrenadora Brittany jaló la mano que traía el megáfono para poder hablar desde ahí

**B: hola mucho gusto a todos **\- grito con emoción contagiando a todos en el lugar que respondieron al unoniso con un hola… el mal humor de Sue estuvo a punto de hacerse presente por la acción irrespetuosa de la rubia pero ver como con solo un saludo todos en el lugar ya estaban animados por la chica lo dejo pasar

**Su: que energética... te recomiendo que lo utilices más en los juegos **\- la rubia asintió aún más sonriente - **bien ahora la siguiente bienvenida es para...**

**B: RACHEL BERRY **\- volvió a gritar cuando le volvió a quitar el altavoz, molesta la coach se lo arrancó de las manos pero la rubia ni se inmutó pues su atención estuvo en la segura chica morena que atravesó las mismas puertas con una gran sonrisa y portando el mismo uniforme impecable, Brittany comenzó a animar con múltiples "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel" y sorpresivamente los demás la siguieron, con cada pasó que daba Rachel estaba simplemente nerviosa e incómoda por las miradas molestas y asesinas que Quinn y Santana le daban, claro que eso nadie en la sala lo noto pues con gran éxito intento actuar como su vieja yo, la porrista jefa en la gran Dalton

**Su: estas dos nuevas adquisiciones **\- dijo cuándo Rachel y Brittany ya estaban a su lado y los alumnos por fin guardaron silencio - **serán el nuevo gran apoyo de las Cheerrios y...**

**Q: porque no se me aviso de esto? **\- interrumpió una demandante Quinn

**S: se nos avisó... **\- corrigió Santana levantándose de su lugar junto a Quinn, la Coach las miro agresiva por la interrupción

**Su: ustedes 2 se sientan o se van a mi oficina de una vez porque tendremos una conversación con respecto a los puestos nuevos **\- ¿puestos nuevos?, ambas chicas no sabían a lo que se refería la coach, pero sin ánimos de discutir con una molesta Sue se retiraron del lugar directo a la oficina y los demás siguieron con la asamblea de jugadores y porristas...

**~/~/~/~**

**S: ¿qué diablos hacen ellas aquí? **\- dijo de manera molesta al ver entrar a Becky y Rachel tras la entrenadora a la oficina

**Su: déjame refrescarte la memoria de quién eres aquí López... cállate y siéntate **\- exigió y Santana rápidamente obedeció - **ustedes también siéntense y acomódense para que todas queden frente a mi escritorio **\- cuando Quinn, Santana, Becky y Rachel estaban en los lugares indicados en el mismo orden Sue continuo - **aquí los puestos hasta ahora están así, Quinn jefa Cherrior, Santana y Becky segundas al mando**

**Q: eso que tiene que ver con que no nos haya avisado de su nueva adquisición sorpresa**

**Su: Fabray tú serás la jefa de animadoras pero yo soy tu jefe así que no tengo que consultarte nada de mis decisiones, ustedes tres saben que mi objetivo desde que barbilla de trasero se le ocurrió jugar al maestro de música mal pagado es destruir el club glee pero ahora tengo algo más importante, y es conservar mi empleo... está nueva entrenadora rubia de tanto cloro de piscina y que se vive presumiendo un pedazo de oro falso que lleva colgado en el cuello me lo quiere arrebatar... así que quiero que entiendan que esto de los puestos dobles son para mejorar más a las Cheerrios**

**S: ¿qué quiere decir con puestos dobles?**

**Su: que así como tú y Becky son segundas al mando desde ahora la señorita Berry es junto con Quinn, la jefa Cheerrios…**

**Q: no puedo creer que me esté rebajando a esto **\- grito con un golpe en el escritorio que hizo sobresaltar a todas menos a Sue

**Su: puede y lo es**

**Q: ¿y si vuelvo a dejar las animadoras? **\- intento persuadir con aquella amenaza

**S: no Quinn... **\- mascullo la latina siendo ignorada

**Su: pues te diré que lo piense muy bien Fabray porque está es su última oportunidad de ser algo más que nada en esta escuela, a mí nadie me amenaza... si usted sale yo no pierdo nada simplemente Berry se queda con su puesto**

**S: ¿y si yo también lo hago?**

**Su: pasa lo mismo con Becky**

**Q: entonces nos arriesgamos **\- Quinn se levantó seguida por Santana y Rachel supo que este era el momento de intervenir

**R: no es necesario hacer todo esto... **\- todas la miraron cuestionante - **tengo una propuesta... un duelo de porristas, **

**Be: ¿qué diablos es eso?**

**R: es algo que en Dalton solíamos hacer para probarnos a nosotras mismas**

**Su: ¿y cómo funciona? **\- pregunto interesada

**R: todas nos repartimos en dos equipos iguales y cada equipo hace su animación coreográfica, nos presentamos ante la escuela y quién anime más gana... Becky y yo podríamos hacer un equipo y Santana y Quinn otro**

**S: ¿y qué es lo que ganamos!**

**Su: creo que es algo interesante **– intervino la respuesta de la morena analizando la propuesta -** y obvio, lo que se jugarán son sus puestos... **

La junta con la coach Sue había terminado pero al final no hubo ningún acuerdo de llevar acabó el enfrentamiento, Rachel Becky y Sue habían aceptado, Santana había aceptado solo Quinn que aún seguía con la idea de salir de las Cheerrios no lo hizo, en cambio desistió y se quedó en una discusión que no veía fin con la Coach en su oficina, Santana aprovechó eso para ir a conversar con la modelo

**S: ¿que fue todo ese juego de ahí Berry?... y... y esto de ser una porrista**

**R: que... ¿tan mal veo en este uniforme? **\- bromeo sin prestar demasiada atención a la mirada casi pervertida que Santana barrio sobre su cuerpo

**S: no estoy jugando... **\- respondió queriendo tornar la conversación sería - **¿no apenas ayer nos estabas tratando de convencernos para regresar al club?, ahora qué?, esto es una clase de venganza o es que acaso quieres tirarnos con los perdedores y tú quieres coronarte la nueva reina**

**R: por supuesto que no... **– resoplo un risa burlona

**S: ¿entonces?**

**R: se los diré, pero quiero a Quinn presente... las veo en el almuerzo en las gradas **

**Q: pero que es lo que quiere exactamente está enana? **\- mascullo una malhumorada Quinn cuando ambas se dirigían al lugar predicho por la morena

**S: exactamente no lo sé, pero prométeme que la escucharemos**

**Q: ¿porque tendríamos que hacerlo?, ahora está sola podríamos amenazarla y...**

**S: nada de eso **\- la detuvo cuando estaban a unos metros de Rachel que al parecer estaba sola y en una conversación telefónica - **hay que ser más inteligentes con todo esto, sé que tal vez a ti estos puestos no te interesen nada después de tu etapa punk, además yo te pedí que regresaras como un favor**

**Q: yo lo vi más como un chantaje **

**S: como sea, el punto es que mi puesto el cual sé que tu menosprecias está en juego y a mi si me importa**

**Q: a mí igual me importa el mío**

**S: lo tuyo es orgullo **\- Quinn frunció los labios pero no intento negar nada - **pero eso está bien porque por ahora entraremos en su juego solo para seguir gobernando Mckinley **\- sin ninguna palabra más ambas reanudaron su caminata para acercarse a Rachel – **Hobbit…**

**R: me tengo que ir... si... ok... más tarde vuelvo a hablar... adiós, hola Santana **\- saludo después de colgar su llamada

**S: ¿llamada importante?**

**R: solo una llamada **

**S: parecía más que eso**

**R: hola Quinn... **\- intento evadir con el segundo saludo

**Q: déjate de impocresismos y comienza con él porque estamos aquí**

**R: sencillo. quiero que acepten el duelo**

**Q: "quiero"?... esto es un mandato ahora… así que este uniforme ya te dio la confianza para hablarnos así? **– Rachel se encogió de hombros, pues algo de eso tenia

**S: ¿porque?, **\- intervino Santana - **sería una pérdida de tiempo... tú y esa mini protegida van a perder de todas formas**

**R: si tan segura están de eso cual es el problema en aceptar**

**S: ¿que no escuchaste?, pérdida de tiempo**

**R: pues les tengo otra propuesta**

**Q: ¿otra?... **\- río burlona - **déjame decirte que tus propuestas no son nada sorprendentes como las alabo Sue**

**R: bueno siento mucho escuchar eso pero impresionar a alguien no es mi objetivo**

**Q:Por supuesto...**

**S: ¿y cuál es esa dichosa propuesta? **\- pregunto interesada pero la voz de Quinn fue más rápida interrumpiendo la respuesta

**Q: vámonos Santana no tienen caso escuchar si yo no voy a aceptar nada**

**S: Quinn, me aseguraste que la escucharías**

**Q: yo no hice eso pero si quieres tu quédate y escúchala todo lo que quieras **\- digo antes de comenzar a caminar y alejarse de ambas morenas

**S: ¿a dónde vas tú? **\- dijo deteniendo a Rachel en el objetivo de seguir a la rubia

**R: tengo que hablar con ella**

**S: tengo que estar presente **\- Rachel suspiro

**R: podrías dejarme esto a mi**

**S: no**

**R: no me habías dicho que yo tenía que convencerla?**

**S: bueno si... pero...**

**R: voy a hablar con ella **\- aseguro dejando a Santana con la palabra en la boca

Rachel corrió para alcanzar a la porrista jefa pero Quinn fue demasiado rápida en su huida y aunque la morena se paseó por toda la escuela intentando encontrarla eso no sucedió, se volvió a encontrar con Santana por unos de los pasillos preguntando si ya había hablado con ella por supuesto que negó... apuntó estuvo de darse por vencida tal vez y la vería al final del día pero mientras revisaba su correo en su teléfono se le ocurrió usar aquel número remitente del mensaje de Quinn que nunca respondió

_"si?..."_

**R: hey Quinn...**

_"¿quién eres?... ¿Kitty?"_

**R: no... yo no... soy Rachel **\- respondió con algo de molestia por ser confundida

_"oh... ¿qué quieres?¿cómo es que conseguiste mi número?"_

**R: si bien lo recuerdo creo que fue porque amenazante a uno de mis amigos para conseguir el mío... **\- dijo con una sonrisa al recordar a aquella Quinn que hasta se había discúlpanos por su imprudencia todo lo contrario a esta chica porrista que ni siquiera aceptaría el acontecimiento

_"¿qué quieres?... _\- por supuesto

**R: ¿podemos vernos?**

_"¿cómo para...?_

**R: tenemos que hablar**

_"no recuerdo tener nada que hablar contigo"_

**R: ok yo tengo que hablar**

_"eso lo sé, parece que tú nunca te cansas de hablar"_

**R: puedes dejar de estar tan a la defensiva realmente quiero hablar contigo sin Santana a lado**

_"¿porque?¿acaso ella te pone nerviosa?... o es que te nubla los pensamientos claros..."_

**R: ¿qué?... ¿eso que...? sabes déjalo, solo dime donde nos podemos ver o donde estas para que yo valla... **\- Rachel espero la respuesta por varios segundos de silencio en los que creyó que hasta Quinn ya había colgado pero su apenas audible respiración por la línea le negó los pensamientos

_"biblioteca, sección de naturaleza animal en 10" _– respondió con gran velocidad antes de colgar que Rachel se cuestionó si realmente había entendido bien lo que había escuchado

**P: así que... ¿qué dice Kitty? **\- pregunto el chico cuando vio a Quinn terminar la llamada

**Q: no era Kitty...**

**P: eso lo sé, vi la pantalla del celular cuando te timbraba al igual que tu**

**Q: ¿entonces para que preguntas?**

**P: para saber porque fingiste no saber quién era y porque la llamaste Kitty...**

**Q: no es tu problema...**

**P: intentando hacerte la interesante eh?, déjame decirte que eso no es muy funcional con las chicas y menos con alguien como mi princesa es mejor ser tu misma**

**Q: Puck deja de llamarla así... **\- dijo entre dientes, Puck sin embargo sonrió y enarco una ceja - **no sé de qué diablos hablas... **\- se cruzó de brazos

**P: claro hazte la desentendida**

**Q: déjate de idioteces, y es mejor que me vaya**

**P: si es mejor no quieres llegar tarde a tu cita**

**Q: Puckerman cállate **\- escupió de forma molesta - **está no es ninguna tontería esa... no sé de donde estas sacando cada comentario tan... tan..**

**P: tan cierto...? **\- bromeo el chico, Quinn hizo una mueca de desagrado pero no respondió, Noah amaba jugar con el mal humor Fabray - **Quinn como amigo me veo obligado a preguntar... en todo este rollo de tu dejando el estilo punk y regresando a las porristas ¿dónde entra el decirle tus sentimientos a...**

**Q: es mejor que olvides lo que te dije aquella noche **– interrumpió sabiendo a donde se dirigía su amigo

**P: Quinn...**

**Q: no Puck, me tomaste en un momento sensible donde estuve apuntó de perder a mi mejor amiga y me quebré así que por favor no vuelvas a mencionar nada de lo que te dije ese día, ¿ok?**

**P: está bien... pero solo una cosa Quinn, cuidado con lo que hagas o vayas a hacer porque la flecha de aquella ruleta puede caer en ti y no precisamente la vas a sentir como suerte y el gran premio no te agradara del todo… **\- Quinn frunció el ceño confundida por las palabras pero aun así giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que la llevaría a la biblioteca…

* * *

N/A: tal vez piense que estoy alargando todo y que se este volviendo aburrido el tema de que no ha habido un acercamiento mas activo con las chicas pero es que en mi cabeza toda esta historia va para largo (tal vez e episodios mas, esto cambie y los acercamientos serán aun mayores hasta el de las confesiones) pero por ahora esto es lo que tengo y lo que seguiré subiendo pues aunque aun no tenga el numero de capítulos que serán los del fic, mis ideas en mi cabeza dicen que ni siquiera voy a la mitad de un Fin, así que gracias por leer y espero lo estén disfrutando :)

* * *

**pdt: disculpen si hay una o mas faltas**

**de ortografía :9 Grecka fuera paz... :3**


	21. Chapter 20: Suficientemente Bastante

**Capítulo 20: Suficientemente Bastante**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX**

* * *

_ "la flecha de aquella ruleta puede caer en ti y no precisamente la vas a sentir como suerte y el gran premio no te agradara del todo"_

Con esa palabras de su amigo pensó todo el rato que estuvo en camino a la biblioteca, que clase de rara metáfora le había dicho el chico para dejarla pensando tanto tiempo en eso...

**Q: idiota **\- resoplo silenciosa cuando se adentraba entre los pasillos de la biblioteca, tenía que apartar esas palabras y aquella conversación si quería mostrarse atenta y fría en la nueva conversación con Rachel

Rachel, aquella chica que en este momento estaba sumida en la lectura de un libro que traía en manos mientras estaba sentada en uno de las muchas mesas vacías en la sección citada, Quinn suspiro temblorosa para poder sacar los nervios que se apoderaron de la nada en ella, y decidió acercarse cuando el revoloteo de su corazón se había tranquilizo después de haber visto la pequeña sonrisa que la morena le había dedicado a su lectura

**Q: ¿interesante lectura? **\- Rachel levanto la vista por un par de segundos y después volvió al libro

**R: muy interesante... **\- sonrió - **sabías que a pesar de que las leonas son las que cazan, los leones machos comen primero? **\- leyó como una cuestión en la que una respuesta no era necesaria

**Q: y por eso sonreías? **\- Rachel levanto la mirada

**R: mi sonrisa era de ingenuidad absoluta, pues ver que también en el reino animal existe el machismo es... claro que con ellos es el instinto animal en los seres humanos se le llama idiotez... **\- Quinn asintió en acuerdo pero sin decir nada - **¿vas a tomar asiento? **\- pregunto señalando con la mirada el asiento junto a ella, Quinn intervalo la mirad entre ese y el asiento frente a la morena por unos segundos

**Q: entonces porque estamos aquí... **\- dijo cuando estaba en el asiento más lejano de la modelo, el de enfrente - **no creo que los leones sea algo de demasiado interés **\- mintió pues esos animales eran sus preferidos

**R: en eso pensamos muy diferente, para mí son unos animales más interesantes, misteriosos y elegantes...**

**Q: ¿elegantes?**

**R: si **\- la porrista enarco una ceja cuestionando - **cuando un león camina, sus talones no tocan el suelo... sabes lo que una modelo daría por verse la mitad de elegante con ese tipo de caminar**

**Q: yo creo que se verían ridículas**

**R: eso es cierto, pero por eso mismo es por lo que su elegancia es algo envidiable, porque hasta con ese tipo de caminar obviamente muy diferente al de un ser humano su estilo felino es único, todas las pasarelas podrán tocar el tema de estos felinos y las modelos del mundo podrán vestirse con pieles y estar en esas pasarelas, y aun así no alcanzar la perfección de estos increíbles animales... yo creo que deb...**

**Q: disculpa **– interrumpió la inspiración de la chica - ¿**venimos a hablar de animales y modelos desabridas o de algo realmente importante? **\- Rachel arrugo un poco la nariz por el término "modelos desabridas" y murmuro un indudable "desabrida tu" - **que dijiste? **\- pregunto ante el murmuro

**R: nada... **\- aseguro cerrando el libro frente a ella - **si quieres ir al punto bien, vengo a decirte en qué consistía mi propuesta**

**Q: sinceramente no me interesa en lo absoluto**

**R: solo por favor puedes escucharlo **\- Quinn se encogió de hombros desinteresada, Rachel tomo esto como continua... - **mi puesto y tu puesto a juego si decides aceptar la batalla de animación**

**Q: ¿qué puesto tienes tú?¿el de la 2da capitana? **\- se burló - **ese ni siquiera es un puesto… haré que Sue deje esa estupidez de puestos dobles, yo puedo llevar a las porristas al campeonato sin ti **

**R: ese no, a mí ni siquiera me interesa pertenecer por mucho en las porristas –** admitió

**Q: simplemente quieres ensuciar este respetable uniforme ¿no?**

**R: hablo de mi nuevo puesto en el club glee **\- dijo ignorando lo anterior dicho por la rubia

**Q: ¿eres la nueva capitana? **\- Rachel asintió algo dudosa ya que ella aún no había aceptado nada - **gano y me quedó con las porristas y el club glee, no lo veo gusto yo ni siquiera quiero al club**

**R: no, eso solo sucederá si yo gano **\- Quinn frunció el ceño confundida - **si yo gano quiero que regreses a glee para retomar tu puesto como capitana yo te voy a dejar como capitana de porristas y me salgo del equipo,** **si tu ganas tendrás el equipo de las porristas... además **\- espeto como advertencia antes de la protesta de la Cheerio - **yo no saldré nunca de las porristas y tendrás que aguantar las miles de nuevas propuestas que tengo para la Coach**

**Q: ósea que si tu ganas, yo pierdo y gano, pero si yo gano, gano y pierdo **\- Rachel analizó las palabras de Quinn por un par de segundos para terminar asintiendo con una sonrisa - **y tú? ¿qué ganas con todo esto?**

**R: que tú y Santana regresen al club **– respondió con sencillez

**Q: si no acepto?**

**R: hay dos opciones, tu y yo capitanas, en donde tendremos que comunicarnos cada decisión la una a la otra, estaremos demasiado tiempo juntas... oh y me enteré de algo llamado PDP **\- continuo con una gran sonrisa que se formó más por las expresiones que la chica frente a ella formaba con cada palabra que decía, y más con el PDP (PIJAMADA DE PORRISTAS) que era un evento mensual que las chicas al parecer hacían - **me invitaron sabes, y sé que este mes por tu regreso será en tu casa estaré encantada de asistir **\- una pijamada en casa con Rachel no entraba en su planes, ¿está chica realmente quería estar en una de esas estupideces?, sus padres estarían felices si eso sucediera - **además está Santana**

**Q: que sucede con ella...**

**R: sabes lo que le encantara recibir órdenes de mi**

**Q: basta Berry, sé que estás diciéndome todo esto para molestarme**

**R: no, lo estoy haciendo para convencerte, en fin la segunda opción sería que tú te sales como se lo dijiste a Sue y yo me quedé con tu reinado y las nuevas granizadas irían solamente a 2 ex porristas**

**Q: ¿serías capaz?**

**R: no, pero Becky me comentó que ella si lo haría **\- respondió abriendo el libro frente a ella para regresar un poco a la lectura, no tenía más que decir, Quinn resoplo con sus dos manos rascándose la nuca con desesperación y la frente pegada en la mesa, Rachel la miro de soslayo y sonrió por la acción, Quinn no sabía que hacer ella nunca caía en los planes malvados de las personas muy al contrario ella los hacia pero ahora Rachel había revertido su mundo...

**Q: Santana sabe esto?**

**R: creo que sería mejor si tú se lo informas **\- respondió con la atención en la rubia - **al fin que ella dijo que lo haría solo si tú lo haces **\- Quinn asintió – **mira Quinn, aunque me gustaría darte un tiempo para responder no puedo, sabes que el viernes de la semana que viene son las seccionales y este enfrentamiento tendríamos que hacerlo este lunes**

**Q: acepto, lo haremos **– decidió con seguridad, Rachel sonrió y para sus adentros tenía la gran seguridad prepotente que ya tenía ganado esto - **pero yo quiero elegir a las chicas de mi equipo**

**R: imposible **\- dijo levantándose con libro en manos - **Sue hará los equipos y nos dará una lista en el entrenamiento de hoy al final del día, entonces te veo más tarde porque ahora voy a decirle la excelente noticia **\- se despidió con rapidez pasando a su lado y desapareciendo tras ella, Quinn ni se inmuto en la despedida, creyendo estar sola estuvo apuntó de ponerse de pie pero la presencia de la misma morena tomando asiento a su lado la sobresalto

**Q: ¿ahora que...**

**R: finge que conversamos**

**Q: estamos conversando **– dijo obviándolo

**R: bueno pues finge que la conversación va para largo y que no estoy lista para irme **– respondió fingiendo una sonrisa y rápidas miradas desviándose de la rubia, Quinn frunció el ceño con intenciones de voltear pero Rachel la detuvo colocando una mano sobre la suya

**R: no voltees **\- dijo apretando su agarre para no ser ignorada, Quinn miro la acción y Rachel se dio cuenta de su error, con temor apartó su mano poco a poco antes de ser golpeada pero se detuvo al recordar algo que quería saber desde hace tiempo - **y dime como se encuentra tu dedo? **\- pregunto tomándolo entre los suyos e inspeccionarlo para alargar un poco más la conversación, Quinn titubeo en su respuesta

**Q: bi... bien, creo que ya pasó un largo tiempo **\- dijo alejando su mano bruscamente, Rachel asintió apenada

**R: si lo siento, es algo que quería preguntar hace tiempo pero al día siguiente de la fiesta todo eso se volcó… en fin, se lo complicado que puede ser tener esta fobia**

**Q: ¿cómo lo sabrías tú? creo que la empatía no sirve en nada**

**R: alguien cercano lo padece **\- sonrió, cuando vio que la rubia tenía intenciones de hablar ella prosiguió no queriendo ser cuestionada - **te juro que si no fuera por esa persona yo hubiera sobre reaccionado contigo, tal vez hasta gritado por ayuda y hacer que llamaran a una ambulancia**

**Q: no lo dudo, ¿y puedo saber quién esa persona?**

**R: tu madre **\- dijo cambiando el tema

**Q: ¿qué?**

**R: tu madre me ha invitado a cenar... a tu casa**

**Q: lo se**

**R: me dijo que te iba a convencer para que me insistieras y quiero decirte que no tienes que hacerlo**

**Q: eso lo sé y no pensaba hacerlo**

**R: genial, esto fue más sencillo **\- murmurar para sí misma cuando ya se iba a retirar de nuevo pero las palabras de Quinn la detuvieron

**Q: tú tampoco tienes que hacerlo**

**R: ¿qué cosa?**

**Q: no aceptar por mi**

**R: creerme no es por ti **– respondió tan deprisa como se arrepintió al instante por su elección de palabras al ver la mirada de la rubia con una pizca de ofensa y herida

**Q: ok...**

**R: oh... no quise decirlo de esa forma**

**Q: como sea**

**R: enserio lo siento no quise ser grosera, yo realmente no soy de cenas familiares **\- se excusó con algo de sinceridad pues desde hace algunos meses atrás las cenas familiares en su vida ya estaban descartarse, la única vez que aún hacia eso era en casa de Maribel y solo por educación pues estar en la mesa López con las miradas incómodas que le daba la latina no era tan lindo - **ni siquiera eh aceptado cenar con los Hudson-Hummel **\- se volvió a excusar con otra verdad ya que por otra parte temía que algún adulto más la reconociera como la hija de un Berry sabiendo que la mayoría de estas personas fueron a la escuela con Hiram

**Q: si esas eran tus mejores excusas te puedes ir**

**R: odio rechazar a tu madre Quinn **\- suspiro - **pero sé que es lo correcto **\- dijo con sinceridad, Quinn vio como los ojos de Rachel comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero sin llegar a derramarse ninguna, vio y sintió el dolor en las palabras y hasta en el suspiro tembloroso que dio

**Q: Rac...**

**R: creo que ya puedo irme **\- interrumpió las palabras ahogadas las Quinn levantándose y girándose repentinamente para secar sus ojos - **Jacob se fue desde hace un rato y**

**Q: ¿qué tiene que ver ese idiota? **\- pregunto poniéndose a la altura de la morena

**R: solo que tenías razón, desde que me conoció me ha estado persiguiendo algunas veces**

**Q: y ya se lo dijiste a Figgins?**

**R: no creo que sea para tanto, solo se me acerca cuando estoy sola para entablar un conversación... entonces adiós, te veré más tarde...**

Rachel camino con pasos rápidos por los pasillos ya acostumbrada al gran tráfico del alumnado, que en Dalton nada solía ser así, todos eran tan calmados y educados que hasta cuando rosabas brazos por accidente ya te decían un "lo siento" sin embargo aquí podían tirarte y ni siquiera se voltearían a verte, tal y como unos jugadores de fútbol lo acababan de hacer con otro alumno, quería ayudar al chico a levantarse pero otra chica se le adelanto en el intento, por al menos aún había compañerismo en algunos, con un respiro pesado siguió por su camino y es cuando se dio cuenta de cómo es que aún nadie en el día la había insultado o chocado como el chico, miro a su alrededor con temor a que sucediera muy pronto pero de lo único que pudo darse cuenta fue en como nadie se atrevía a verla al rostro y como se apartaban de su camino, confundida prefirió detenerse en su casillero por unas cosas de su próxima clase a la que iría después de hablar con Sue

**"sabes lo raro que es para mí detenerme para hablar con una porrista en su propio casillero" **\- escucho a su amigo Kurt a su lado, con una sonrisa cerro la casilla y ahora comprendió porque todos estaban reaccionando así en los pasillos, todos alabando a las porristas y sintiéndose menos que ellas, eso estaba mal

**R: creo que lo mismo que estoy sintiendo yo con todo este poder en mis manos **\- bromeo

**K: deberías estar acostumbrada ¿no?**

**R: créeme que no, en mi antigua escuela todo era diferente, todos sin definir el grupo o club en el que estábamos éramos iguales **

**K: que lastima que aquí no sea igual**

**R: lastima **\- estuvo de acuerdo - **pero que me dices de tener el placer de ir del brazo de una porrista el día de hoy y para acompañarme a ver a la Coach **\- dijo ofreciendo su brazo para ser enroscado por el de Kurt

**K: encantado...**

La noticia de que la batalla se llevaría acabó fue una gran sorpresa para Sue quién pensó que Quinn y Santana nunca cederían, además de que ahora a la entrenadora le cayó como anillo al dedo, ya que el lunes se llevaría acabó un partido amistoso entre un equipo de futbol vecino y sería una buena oportunidad para cual equipo de capitanes sería la mejor, con una emoción burbujeante con la que las chicas nunca la habían visto antes, dio una clase de reglas e informó sobre que chica iría en cada equipo, ninguna chica se negó a nada a excepción de una, Kitty Wilde quién insistente y molesta mostró su desacuerdo en estar en el equipo Rachel/Becky, por supuesto Sue no le prestó atención y la castigo con 5 vueltas completas por toda la cancha de fútbol al terminar el entrenamiento que más bien fue una junta de animadoras, las reglas no sobrepasaron ni tres puntos y las chicas podrían seguirlas con facilidad

1\. Se vale todo... (excepto robar coreografías, contratar un profesional y cambios de chicas a otros grupos) y...

2\. Nada de usar algún tipo de drogas (simplemente bebidas energéticas)

Este último lo había sumado cuando recordó el duelo de canto de los chicos del club glee en donde todos aunque se habían visto espectaculares el drogarse en una batalla o concurso era ilegal, 2 reglas sencillas que Rachel no rompería y se alegró especialmente que algunas de las reglas no prohibiera el canto y la ayuda de algún club aunque para asegurarse de que su idea no sería una descalificación automática tuvo que consultarlo con la coach, al principio a Sue parecía no agradarle demasiado su idea pero al final la acepto abriéndose a nuevas ideas. No pudo asistir a la clase del club glee pero si llegar al término de ella y antes de que los chicos salieran de la sala pudo detener a Tina, Kurt, Artie y Mercedes que era a los chicos que necesitaría

**M: Rachel podemos saber porque es que aún seguimos aquí, Tina y yo íbamos de compras y esto está arruinando nuestro itinerario **\- dijo mercedes desde su asiento

**R: lo siento esto será rápido, necesito la ayuda de todos**

**T: y solo de nosotros ¿qué sucede con los demás chicos? **

**R: tienen un juego el lunes y yo los necesito ese día**

**A: ¿exactamente en qué? **\- pregunto un dudoso Artie, los demás chicos miraron expectantes a Rachel en espera de una respuesta al igual que el profesor Shuester el cual se le pidió que se quedara para contar con su permiso como profesor y apoyo como amigo

**R: cantar...**

**K: creo que eso es sencillo lo venimos haciendo cada día desde que nos unimos al club**

**R: y que me dicen en el juego de este lunes?**

El día de clases había terminado y para Rachel todo iba por un buen camino, no fue sencillo convencer a los chicos del club para actuar junto a las porristas en el juego pero al final lo logro, diciéndoles que tal vez esto serviría para reclutar más chicos antes de las seccionales, ahora tendría que superar este fin de semana pesado, mañana a primera hora del sábado Brittany y ella empezarían con la mudanza a su nuevo departamento y por la tarde sería el entrenamiento para su animación

_~ Sábado por la mañana ~_

**B: ¿esto es tuyo? **\- pregunto Brittany mostrándole un libro, Rachel asintió y la rubia lo metió en la caja de mudanza - **¿y esto? **\- ahora mostró una pequeña cajita de madera al parecer un alhajero

**R: no, eso ya estaba aquí **\- respondió mientras ella acomodada su ropa en una de las múltiples maletas que ya llevaba, Brittany volvió a dejar eso en la mesa del escritorio después se fue a sentar en la cama con caja en manos junto a su gran gato gordo que dormía su última siesta en la casa López

**B: no traías demasiadas cosas verdad?**

**R: no lo vi necesario**

**B: ¿y toda esta ropa te la trajiste de Londres?**

**R: no está la compré aquí en Lima toda la que traje de Londres esta solo en una maleta**

**B: ya decía yo que no había visto nada de esto antes, además esto no es tu estilo **\- dijo tomando una camisa de cuadros roja y estirarla a su vista - **no es fea pero ni siquiera es de marca**

**R: solo es ropa Brittany**

**B: Whoa... que...? **\- sonaba realmente sorprendida - **Rachel Berry acaba de decir lo que nunca pensé escuchar de sus labios **\- la morena río

**R: estas siendo exagerada**

**B: y tú no estás siendo Rach**

**R: Britt tu menos has usado ninguna ropa de marca desde que estas aquí**

**B: estoy siendo precavida para que nadie sepa que somos millonarias **– susurro como si de un gran secreto se tratara… y claro que lo era

**R: Brittany no somos millonarias **\- susurro de igual forma

**B: bueno yo no, sin en cambio tu si**

**R: no soy millonaria **– volvió a contradecir

**B: si, si lo eres**

**R: no, no lo soy **\- Rachel cerro la última maleta y tomo la estrella de la esquina del espejo donde la había dejado desde que llego para meterlo en la caja que traía la rubia sonriente

**B: si lo eres Rach **\- la morena iba a contraatacar de nuevo pero la rubia fue más rápida - **tener una gran empresa de modelos a cargo no es ser pobre Rachel**

**R: no lo soy **– resoplo, Brittany detuvo su respuesta unos segundos cuando escucharon el claxon del taxi que venía por algunas maletas ya que en su mini Coop no alcanzaría más que una maleta gracias al gran tamaño de Lord Tubbington que amaba ir cómodo en el asiento trasero

**B: oh sí que lo eres **\- Rachel suspiro vencida

**R: bien... lo somos Brittany **\- acepto para no caer más en la pequeña disputa, la chica asintió aún más sonriente

**B: lo somos Rachie**

**R: pero no aquí ¿ok? Ahora bajemos ya llegaron por nosotras**

**B: ok**

**~/~/~/~**

**Mk: qué lindo departamento chicas **\- alago Mark, el taxista de confianza de Rachel que las había traído y se ofreció a ayudarlas a subir las cosas al 3er piso del lugar. Brittany saltó emocionada a cada esquina de la no tan pequeña pero aun bonita sala mirando todo a su alrededor, Rachel frunció el ceño pues este lugar era algo ostentoso para 2 simples chicas de Lima, al parecer sus padres no estimaron en gastos para los múltiples y hermosos muebles que se encontraban ahí, tendría que prohibir las visitas de cualquier persona aquí para evitar las miles de preguntas que seguramente harían sobre eso, Rachel sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro y se giró para ver a Maribel sonriéndole en forma comprensiva

**R: todo esto es mucho Maribel**

**M: tus padres querían lo mejor para ti cuando lo compraron**

**R: me doy cuenta **\- resoplo

**M: ¿quieres que cambiemos los muebles? **\- ofreció como solución, Rachel volteó a ver a su amiga sentada en el sillón y saltando demasiado imperativa después se levantó y jaló a Mark para que tomara asiento junto a ella y lo invitó a saltar de la misma forma

**R: no, está bien creo que Brittany ya los ama**

**B: Rachel me encanta este sillón y Mark piensa lo mismo ¿verdad?**\- grito, el chico sonrió levantando su pulgar y Rachel devolvió la sonrisa

**R: ves**

**M: entonces vamos a ver las demás habitaciones **\- 2 recámaras más con baños integrados, una pequeña cocina muy bien integrada y un baño aparte para las visitas eso conformó su tour por el no muy pequeño departamento

**R: solo faltó una televisión aquí **\- dijo en modo broma ya que cada habitación en el lugar tenía una pantalla plasma, todos estaban revisando el baño de invitados, Brittany jugaba con los grifos de la ducha de caliente a frío después de que Mark le había explicado a gran detalle cual era cual

**B: también en los baños de nuestras recámaras**

**R: también **\- murmuro cruzada de brazos, suspiro y miro hacia el techo con algo de desesperación

**B: aunque también sería lindo tener un mini refrigerador en cada habitación**

**R: ¿un mini refrigerador?**

**B: si, imagínate guardar todas mis bebidas refrescantes o un sabroso bote de mi helado preferido en cada uno y así cada vez que se me antoje en cualquier lugar donde este ya sea la cocina, la sala, mi recámara o hasta la tuya y tu baño poder comer algo sabroso y no solo yo, también podrías poner esos licuados verdes que tomas de desayuno, tus bebidas energéticas o hasta tu helado vegano y con todas esas televisiones instaladas, eso sería grandioso**

**R: lo sería **\- estuvo de acuerdo - **tal vez lo hagamos Britt ya que estamos con todos estos lujos innecesarios porque no uno más**

**B: ¿enserio? **\- pregunto con ilusión, Rachel asintió - **genial **\- chillo - **ven Mark vamos a mi recámara para ver donde la pondríamos **\- la chica con gran emoción desapareció con el chico por una de las recámaras, Rachel a paso lento fue a la cocina seguida por Maribel, inspeccionando un poco el lugar se acercó al refrigerador y tomo una botella de agua, no le sorprendió verlo lleno lo más seguro es que Maribel había preparado todo

**R: ¿quieres una? **\- Maribel negó

**M: va a estar bien? **\- pregunto cuando la chica ya estaba sentada del otro lado de la isleta ambas frente a frente, Rachel asintió tomando de su agua

**R: creo que con este lugar todo joven adolescente estarían bien ¿no?**

**M: así es, pero mi pregunta va a para ti, no a toda la masa de jóvenes adolescentes**

**R: es solo que todo esto me lo están pagando ellos y me recuerda que ellos... **\- se detuvo por unos segundos tratando de formular bien sus palabras y esto no doliera más - **ellos aún me controlan **\- mascullo con molestia

**M: Rachel, sin intenciones de herirte más, ellos pagan hasta la ropa que traes puesta**

**R: a veces hasta creo que el aire que respi... **\- su voz en este punto se fue apagando sin poder terminar la frase

**M: no vas a estar bien aquí será mejor que regresen a mi casa sabes que ahí son bienvenidas y creo que sería mejor**

**R: créeme estamos mejor aquí**

**M: ¿qué quieres decir?¿no estuviste cómoda en mi casa?, sé que tal vez no tenemos los lujos que tenías en Londres pero...**

**R: no Maribel, no quise decir eso, tu casa me encanto, es tan hogareña y cómoda que me encantaría vivir por siempre en una casa como esa**

**M: entonces porque no regresan**

**R: hay que ser honestas, tu hija y yo nunca vamos a congeniar de una manera amistosa o educada y no hay que culparla del todo a ella, tu debiste de avisarle de este cambio repentino a ella y yo debí de hacer lo que querían mis padres desde un principio, como vivir en este departamento y entrar a Carmel... todo hubiera sido más sencillo así y nos hubiéramos evitado muchas cosas**

**M: este no va ser el único cambio cierto **– Rachel asintió

**R: también me voy a Carmel**

**M: muy aparte de que me moleste el hecho de que no me hayas avisado sobre este cambio, tienes que ser sincera conmigo y decirme,,, ¿Santana te molesta en la escuela?**

**R: por supuesto que no, como te dije nosotras ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra ahí**

**M: porque planeas el cambio de escuela entonces, ¿no ya tienes muy buenos amigos ahí?**

**R: es por eso mismo que me cambio **\- la señora López frunció el ceño en señal de confusión - **mira siento no haberte dicho nada, más aún porque eres mi tutora en este país pero antes de este cambio tenía que estar segura y la llegada de Britt facilitó mi decisión... sabes que llegué aquí con la simple propuesta de terminar la secundaria y volverme legalmente un adulto Londinense y no para hacer amigos **

**M: eso no está de más Rachel**

**R: lo sé, sin embargo no lo quiero, cada día Kurt, Noah y Dani **\- mencionó solo a los que se estaban convirtiendo en los más cercanos en su vida - **sin que ellos lo sepan me están complicando todo esto, algún día tendré que irme y no volveré a comunicar con ellos**

**M: una amistad a larga distancia es muy común hoy en día, ¿porque no podrías comunicarte con ellos? **

**R: ¿qué harían ellos con una simple amistad de Internet? **\- pregunto recordando las palabras que Santana alguna vez le dijo en su discusión sobre Quinn - **además no quiero volver a sentir que pierdo a personas importantes en mi vida de la noche a la mañana, sé que estoy siendo exagerada pero si puedo evitarlo lo haré**

**M: ¿y con cambiarte crees lograrlo?, en Carmel también hay personas Rachel y de eso consiste un amigo**

**R: por lo que se de los chicos del club glee los alumnos de Carmel son robots **

**M: ¿qué? **\- río ante la incoherencia de los chicos

**R: es enserio... Kurt me dijo que en segundo año recibió bullying de un chico y por eso tuvo que cambiarse de escuela y se fue por un tiempo a Carmel, no tuvo éxito ahí, él dice que cada alumno ahí parecía que trabajaba por sí mismo y eran tan ególatras y egoístas que hasta parecían no tener corazón, si los alumnos de Carmel son realmente así o por al menos los que me rodeen creo que será más sencillo ¿no?**

**M: para ser sincera contigo Rachel no se si esto vaya a funcionar **\- el ánimo de Rachel decayó un poco más al escuchar eso - **pero sabes que estoy de tu lado y te apoyo en todo **\- dijo tomando una de sus manos para darle un apretón reconfortante

**R: gracias**

_~ Sábado por la tarde ~_

**S: estoy segura de que con estas rutinas que pusimos vamos a ganar **\- aseguro Santana en la conversación que llevaba con Quinn, ambas salían de la escuela ya que su horario de que su equipo ocupara el gimnasio había terminado

**Q: pienso lo mismo ambas podremos ser persistentes en las ideas que tenemos pero siempre llegamos a un acuerdo que nos lleva a la victoria Santana y aunque solo sean 2 días los que vamos a practicar lo haremos bien **\- Santana asintió orgullosa, las chicas habían llegado al lugar donde habían estacionado sus vehículos pero la latina detuvo a su amiga al ver el mini cooper blanco entrar al estacionamiento

**S: Hey espera**

**Q: ¿qué sucede?**

**S: hay que ir a saludar Q no hay que ser mal educadas **\- respondió señalando el vehículo para después empezar a caminar hacia el la rubia que con algo de duda siguió a la chica fingiendo la misma seguridad que solo el uniforme le daba

**R: no tendrían por qué estar aquí aún **\- musito cuando estaciono y vio a ambas porristas acercarse -** hace más de 15 minutos que su práctica término**

**B: tal vez y querían aprovechar hasta el último segundo **– respondió, ambas desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad junto con su acompañante en el asiento trasera

**Bk: el último segundo para ser unas zorras **\- opino Becky ganadose pequeñas risas de las chicas

**B: lo más seguro **\- estuvo de acuerdo – **vamos,** **bajemos **\- la morena asintió siguiendo a su amiga y Becky hizo lo mismo

**S: hola chicas **– saludo de forma hipócrita -** Brittany creo que te equivocaste al traer a tus dos amigas aquí, esta no es una convención de Hobbits**

**Bk: ni tampoco es un casting para actrices porno zorras **\- contraataco sin poder evitar los impulsos Jackson -** o es acaso una ley que ambas tengan que disminuir sus faldas un centímetro todos los días para verse más put...**

**R: Becky **\- detuvo la ofensa mayor

**B: perras... **\- se retractó - **¿por eso es que ya ni piden respeto cuando los jugadores de fútbol las manosean?**

**S: te estás pasando enana protegida aquí la única zo...**

**Q guarda silencio Santana **\- intervino al ver que se avecinaba una de las tantas discusiones Becky/López sin sentido, la latina miro a su amiga molestia - **tú te buscaste esas ofensas ahora vámonos que tengo cosas más importantes en que ocupar mi sábado **\- Santana gruño silenciosa viendo a su amiga alejarse después volvió su atención en las chicas

**S: y tu ¿cuándo te vas de mi casa? ** \- se dirigió a Rachel quién sonrió antes de responder

**R: te alegrara saber que tu casa ya es toda tuya desde esta misma mañana **\- las tres chicas comenzaron a caminar dejando a Santana algo confundida por la respuesta ya que ella no sabía el detalle de la mudanza de Rachel de esa misma mañana - **y gracias por tu hospitalidad **\- dijo por último

_ ~ Domingo por la noche ~_

**B: Rachel... **\- murmuro desde su lado del asiento del gran y cómodo sofá mientras ambas veían los créditos del término de una película pasar en la pantalla plasma que a pesar de ser algo lujosa Rachel aprendió a amar gracias al HD

**R: uhjm... **\- tarareo buscando el control del reproductor DVD por su alrededor para cambiar la película ya que el soundtrack final de la película "My Sassy Girl" la estaba deprimiendo, le encantaba esa película tanto que hasta había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la había visto y no es que la historia fuera la comedia dramática más original escrita pero los planos donde fueron grabados eran sus preferidos, en especial su hermosa Central Park de New York

**B: puedo decirte dos cosas? **\- Rachel detuvo su búsqueda para mirar a su amiga

**R: ¿desde cuándo en nuestra amistad nos pedimos permiso para cuestiones? **\- Brittany se encogió de hombros así que la morena dejó pasarlo - **adelante, dime que sucede**

**B: ¿qué sucede si mañana no ganamos?, quiero decir contigo **\- ella aún estaba preocupada por lo que había leído del diario y Rachel noto eso

**R: nada, todo seguirá igual... **\- respondió acomodándose de manera que Brittany no perdiera contacto visual con ella para las siguientes palabras - **tal y como te lo prometí yo no me voy a culpar de nada ¿ok?, si perdemos Quinn y Santana se quedaran con sus puestos y yo ni siquiera me voy a quedar a molestarlas como se los dije porque tú y yo nos iremos a Carmel, tampoco me voy a obsesionar con llevarlas de vuelta al club en estos últimos días así que este será mi único intento, no te voy a mentir, me voy a sentir mal por los chicos de Glee pero el cambio tiene que suceder **\- la rubia asintió - **y sabes cuál es mi mejor parte? **\- ella negó - **que mi persona favorita me está acompañando en todo esto **\- Brittany sonrió por el puesto adjudicado

**B: ¿enserio?**

**R: Brittany sin ti ni siquiera hubiera llegado hasta aquí... si, tal vez todos los preparativos de cambiarme de escuela y casa los hice antes de saber que estarías aquí, pero tú los hiciste realidad, sin ti yo ni siquiera hubiera podido pasar los primeros 5 minutos en el departamento sin querer salir corriendo y nunca volver a entrar, hubiera regresado a la casa López y soportaría las demás bromas de Santana, sin ti yo hubiera entrado al periódico estudiantil y por mi cabeza no hubiera pasado el de irme a Carmel y aún seguiría ahí para soportar aún más a Santana pero ahora con Quinn y una que otra porrista que me odia sin razón alguna... **\- la amiga rubia hizo un mueca de desagrado por eso último –** tu sabes que mi filosofía de vida es que toda persona que pasa por tu vida te deja algo, ya sea si esa persona solo dura poco tiempo te dejara una enseñanza sea útil o no, y tal vez esa persona se queda más de lo pensado o hasta toda tu vida junto a ti, esa persona no solo te va te va a dejar la enseñanza sino que también estará a tu lado susurrándote como hacerlo y hasta también darte apoyo y hasta un empujoncito para avanzar... y tu mi Britt, desde que nos conocimos me has dado el más grande que me ha llevado hasta aquí y estoy segura que será para más **\- Brittany que escucho todo atenta y conmovido por las palabras no pudo evitar suspirar y bajar la mirada, Rachel se preocupó

**R: ¿qué pasa Britts? **\- cuestionó levantando su rostro desde su mentón con el dedo índice para que cumpliera con su mirada

**B: ¿qué sucede si en un determinado tiempo ya no soy lo suficiente para apoyarte o darte ese empujoncito? **– dijo en apenas un susurro con pena

**R: hey no... no pienses eso... sabes que tú, Blaine y Maxim siempre serán más que la palabra suficiente, de echo creo sobrepasan el bastante **\- bromeo con la verdad para ganarse aunque sea un pequeña sonrisa - **ustedes 3 siempre serán mi apoyo y mi empujón **

**B: ¿y quién es tu cable a tierra? **\- Rachel frunció el ceño en señal de confusión

**R: pues... por supuesto que también lo son ustedes **\- Brittany negó levemente haciendo que la confusión de la morena creciera aún más

**B: vas a necesitar algo más**

**R: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?**

**B: amor Rachel, vas a necesitar el amor**

**R: pero si yo los amo y ustedes a mi ¿no?**

**B: claro que si... pero yo hablo de otra clase de amor**

**R: Brittany tu sabes que mis... que mis padres es...**

**B: no, yo no quería llegar a ellos **\- interrumpió - **yo hablo del amor de pareja **\- la modelo resoplo - **Rachel eh oído que el amor cambia todo y que te puede llegar a dar más fuerza **\- "un puede no es un seguro" pensó la morena

**R: yo no necesito eso ** \- aseguro alejándose de la chica y volver a su tarea de encontrar el control remoto ya que la película había terminado por completo desde hace un rato

**B: no te cierres al amor por una simple mala experiencia Rachs**

**R: yo no me estoy cerrando a nada... en realidad ahora que sé que lo de Chloe realmente termino estoy más abierta a cualquier asunto sobre eso **\- Brittany sonrió por la buena noticia

**B: entonces ¿porque aún no te has dado una oportunidad después de tanto?**

**R: primero porque se lo tengo que aclarar a Chloe como Blaine me dijo y además no eh visto a nadie que me interese por ahora **\- Brittany enarco una ceja que Rachel prefirió ignorar - **y tampoco veo que yo le interese a alguien **\- ¡genial! Por fin había encontrado el control entre la abertura de los asientos del sillón

**B: ¿y qué me dices de Santana? **\- dijo haciendo que a Rachel se le cayera el control cuando iba a cambiar la película, la morena le dio una rápida mirada a Brittany sin decir nada después se agacho para levantar el aparato que cayó bajo la mesita que estaba frente al sofá - **o Quinn? **– Rachel se sobresaltó cuando escucho la siguiente propuesta haciendo que la parte superior de su cabeza golpeara con la mesilla

**R: auch... **\- gimió volviendo a su lugar en el sillón

**B: ¿estás bien?**

**R: no vayas por ahí Brittany **\- advirtió sin responder la pregunta anterior - **porque te aseguro que ellas 2 serían las últimas chicas de mi lista, además por eso mismo me estoy cambiando de escuela, para no tener más personas con las que encariñarme y una pareja no es una opción**

**B: ok **\- acepto con razonamiento

**R: déjame decirte algo Brittany, el amor de pareja no lo es todo en la vida y se puede tener una vida feliz sin el **\- la rubia iba a intervenir sobre eso pero Rachel siguió - **ahora tú también me vas a prometer que cualquier cosa que me pase por cualquier decisión que haga tu tampoco te vas a culpar de nada **

**B: no hables así Rachel, a ti no te va a pasar nada**

**R: lo sé... pero aun así quiero que me lo prometas y también si llega a pasar eso de que tal vez algún día no puedas ayudarme con ese empujoncito tampoco tienes que sentirte culpable... **

**B: está bien.. lo prometo **\- dijo dudosa - **pero yo pienso que las personas existen para salvar a otras de sí mismas **\- la morena guardo silencio - **aunque sé que al final del día el que se tiene que salvar es uno mismo **\- Rachel asintió en automático pero en total

**R: por cierto... querías decirme otra cosa ¿no? **\- recordó levantándose para ir a cambiar la película del DVD

**B: bueno... ya que soy una de tus personas favoritas... **\- murmuro la rubia suavemente - **podemos ver...**

**R: déjame adivinar **\- interrumpió tomando una caja de la película que estaba segura que la rubia quería ver, del estante - **Frozen **\- Brittany salto en su asiento y asintió sonriente - **aquí vamos entonces**

**B: Gracias Anna **– agradeció cuando la chica tomaba asiento junto a ella, Rachel sonrió por el sobrenombre que venía de la chica de la misma película que verían, desde la primera vez que ambas vieron esa película Brittany la bautizo de esa manera porque la rubia aseguraba que ella era Elsa y Rachel su pequeña hermana que amaría por siempre, Anna

**R: de nada Elsa **\- respondió tomando el tazón de palomitas que estaba sobre la mesa para si ambas disfrutar la película.

* * *

N/A: Me encanta escribir escenas Brittchel amistad :3... en fin... proximo episodio sabremos quien gano la apuesta, escenas Rachel con Quinn y Santana... ¿regresaran al club? y una llamada con Chloe...

pdt: My Sassy Girl (version AMERICANA) o una Chica Fuera De Serie (nombre en latino) es una pelicula que en lo personal me encanta mucho y algo me dice que la usare en otro capitulo futuro de referencia (no es seguro) y son invitados de mi parte a verla hay 2 versiones, una que es la original y es Coreana la puedes encontrar en Youtube (yo la intente ver pero no la termine porque me aburrió esa versión y no me llama la atención, aunque dicen que esta mejor, yo me quedo con la versión Neoyorquina) y la version Americana que se encuentran en portales donde vean sus peliculas o series en online, ambas llevan el mismo nombre... una de las cosas que me gusta de la película son los lugares de New York en los que salen y las buenas frases que tiene el libreto, no suelo ser de películas románticas pero esta es mi excepcion

esta es una de las frases que salen en la pelicula:

"Si eres muy afortunado una vez en tu vida conocerás a la persona que dividirá tu vida en dos épocas, en antes y después de conocerla."

* * *

**pdta: disulpen las una o mas faltas de ortografia**

**y gracias por leer :)**

**paz...¡ G.N.A**


	22. Chapter 21: Pagando Apuestas

**Capítulo 21: Pagando Apuestas **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX**

* * *

**B: estoy segura de que vamos a ganar **\- intento animar al ver a Rachel paseándose por los vestidores de forma nerviosa

**R: eso espero **\- alcanzó a murmurar mientras afuera se alcanzaba a oír una canción en remix que al parecer era con la que el equipo Quinn/Santana eligió para su animación y por lo gritos de emoción que se llegaba a oír todo iba bien - **es mejor que salgas, están por terminar y debes estar en tu posición como la estelar **\- la rubia asintió con emoción ya que hace tiempo no animaba y amaba demasiado hacer eso

**B: ok me voy, cuando terminen ahí afuera mando a Kitty por ti **\- Rachel asintió viendo como su amiga salía del lugar. Como es de obviarse Brittany llevaba el uniforme rojo de las Cheerios pero sobre el traía puesto una chamarra negra que Dani les había prestado, unas pulseras con estoperoles y el cabello un poco desarreglado pero sin dejarse de ver bien, en realidad Rachel se atrevería a decir que su amiga se veía realmente Sexy

_~/ 3 min después |_

**K: estuvieron G.E.N.I.A.L.E.S. **\- alago Kitty con excitación cuando entro a los vestuarios llamando la atención de Rachel - **y perfectas, fueron perfectas... bueno siempre son perfectas en especial Quinn pero esta vez no se limitaron y es que...**

**R: imagino que ya terminaron no? **\- interrumpió evadiendo tener que seguir la conversación que Kitty llevaba, por supuesto que el equipo Quinn/Santana estuvieron geniales y los gritos que escuchaban de la afición afuera lo confirmaba es por eso mismo que prefirió no salir con las demás chicas para verlas y hacer que sus nervios crecieron aún más

**K: para eso me mandaron **\- respondió con molestia por ser ignorada

**R: entonces vamos**

**K: hey no... espera **\- Rachel giro para ver a Kitty y cuestionar con la mirada por la detención - **no voy a hacer la rutina final**

**R: ¿qué?**

**K: no voy a hacer la rut...**

**R: déjame entender esto **\- intervino - **estuviste todo el sábado diciéndome que tú eras la única del equipo calificada para hacer eso y el domingo que te pedí verlo me dijiste que no porque querías dejarlo para el final, y no querías fracturarte en una simple práctica ¿y ahora me vienes con esto? **\- Kitty se encogió de hombros como respuesta sumando la molestia de Rachel - **sabes, no me importa **\- dijo saliendo de los vestidores con Kitty siguiéndole los talones

**K: entonces donde me posiciono ahora**

**R: en tu mismo lugar**

**K: ¿eres sorda o que Berry? te estoy diciendo que no voy a hacerlo**

**R: y yo Wilde **\- se detuvo para hacerle frente -** te estoy diciendo que no me importa cómo te las vas a arreglar pero vas a hacer esas rutinas ¿entendido? **\- con una mueca molesta Kitty término asintiendo y se dirigió a su lugar, Rachel resoplo con cansancio, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dura con la chica pero no descartaba que Kitty estuviera haciendo todo esto para ayudar a Quinn a ganar

**Sue: lo hicieron bien chicas, como siempre **\- Quinn y Santana asintieron orgullosas por su trabajo mientras veían a las animadoras del equipo contrario intentando animarlos de forma sosa para opinión de la Coach - **en realidad espero que ganen y algo me dice que así será **\- Santana se burlo

**S: ¿y qué sucede con sus consentidas? **

**Sue: yo no tengo preferencias, pero hoy ustedes son la excepción**

**Q: de que habla?**

**Sue: miren, para que el equipo de Berry entrara a animar tuve que llegar a un acuerdo colectivo**

**S: y eso quiere decir?**

**Sue: que el equipo Berry/Becky tiene que animar a ambos equipos para apoyar la campaña "No al Bullying escolar" y si no lo logran ustedes ganan **\- Santana y Quinn entrecerraron los ojos hacia Sue dudando en lo dicho

**Q: ¿porque es que no le creo nada?**

**Sue: porque mi pequeña Sue, te enseñe bien a no confiar en nadie, Becky es mi mejor amiga y por la gran recomendación que me dio su Coach anterior de Berry ella podría ser la mejor porrista que este instituto ha tenido, pero ante todo esto están ustedes 2, mi equipo original**

**S: sigo sin creerle **\- Quinn asintió en acuerdo

**Sue: además de que también aposte contra Shuester a que ustedes ganarían así que más vale que ganen y no me hagan arrepentirme de haberlo echo**

**S: eso si me lo creo**

**Sue: de todas formas Berry si tendrá que animar ambos equipos así que la tuvieron fácil **\- la entrenadora se alejó de ellas cuando vio a Rachel a lo lejos

**S: así que es por eso que estaba tan nerviosa**

**Q: ¿y cómo lo sabes?**

**S: Kitty me lo informó, al parecer Berry ha estado todo el día con esos nervios de niaña chillona estresante, y es por eso que ni se atrevió a salir en nuestro turno, bueno no es para más tener que animar al equipo contrario va a ser difícil**

**Q: eso fue jugar sucio ¿no? **\- Santana se encogió de hombros

**S: tal vez, pero eso fue parte de Sue nosotras simplemente hicimos nuestro trabajo **\- Quinn ya no pudo responder a eso por la llegada de Sue junto con Rachel

**Sue: ¿crees poder hacerlo Berry? **\- escucharon cuestionar a la nueva invitada

**R: creo en ellas y en su capacidad **\- Sue asintió sin decir nada más cuando por el audio de la gran cancha se escuchó presentar a las últimas animadoras de la escuela Mckinley y con gran energía y saltos salieron a la cancha, y cuando cada una estuvo en su posición la pista que las ayudaría comenzó

**Let em know that we're still Rock n Roll**

_(Hagámosles saber que aun hacemos Rock N Roll)_

Brittany comenzó con la canción con gran emoción mientras las chicas tras ella llevaban acabó las rutinas de animación con unos pompones rojos y blanco en mano que agitaban al ritmo de la canción

**B: I don't care about my makeup**

_(No me preocupo por mi maquillaje)_

**I like it better with my jeans all ripped up**

_(Me gustan mucho más cuando mis jeans están rasgados)_

**Don't know how to keep my mouth shut**

_(No sabe cómo mantener la boca cerrada)_

**You say so what (what)**

_(Tú dices ¿y qué?)_

**I don't care if I'm misfit**

_(No me importa ser un inadaptado)_

**I like it better than the hipster of all shit**

_(Me gusta más que los hipsters de mierda.)_

**I am the mother fucking princess**

_(Yo soy una princesa hija de puta.)_

**You still love me**

_(Todavía me amas.)_

En esta parte de la canción Brittany tenía que entrar con las demás animadoras para las rutinas con saltos así que dejó de cantar pero de cada lado opuesto de la cancha salieron 2 nuevas chicas que siguieran con la canción, vestían los mismos uniformes de porristas pero en lugar de faldas ambas llevaban el pantalón blanco de porristas

**Q: ¿Tina?**

**S: ¿y Mercedes? **\- se preguntaron a sí mismas sorprendidas

**T: Some, some how**

_(De alguna forma)_

**M: It's a little different when**

_(Es un poco diferente cuando)_

**T: I'm with you**

_(Estoy contigo)_

**M: You know what I really am**

_(Sabes cómo estoy realmente)_

**T: On the phone**

_(por teléfono)_

**M: You know how it really goes**

_(Ya sabes lo que realmente pasa)_

La primera gran oleada de gritos por parte de la audiencia en las gradas se escuchó cuando tres chicas en una de ellas incluida Brittany volaron por los cielos con ayuda del impulso de las demás animadora y lograron hacer 2 vueltas en el aire antes de caer en los brazos de las chicas

**M: Some some way**

_(De alguna manera)_

**T: We'll be getting out of this**

_(Vamos a salir de esta)_

**M: Time one day**

_(Tiempo de un día)_

**T: You're the only that I**

_(Tú eres el único que)_

**M: Want with me**

_(Quiero conmigo)_

**T: You know how the story goes**

_(Ya sabes cómo va la historia)_

Tina y Mercedes salieron de las canchas y Brittany regreso a la posición delantera, ahora todas llevaron una tipo de coreografía que no dejó de ser rutina ya que algunas chicas hacían volteretas y saltos que animaba cada vez más a los espectadores de ambos equipos y hasta algunos jugadores

**B: When it's you and me**

_(Cuando somos tú y yo)_

**We don't need no one to tell us who to be**

_(No necesitamos a nadie que nos diga quienes ser)_

**We'll keep turning up the radio**

_(Vamos a seguir sonando en la radio)_

**Well it's you and I**

_(Bueno, somos tú y yo)_

**Just put up a middle finger to the sky**

_(Sólo levanta tu dedo medio hacia el cielo)_

**Let them know we're still rock 'n roll**

_(Hagámosles saber que seguimos haciendo rock 'n roll)_

(Todas las Porristas en coro)

**Rock 'n roll**

**Hey hey hey**

**Rock 'n roll**

**Hey Hey Hey**

**B: Don't get a bad attitude dude**

_(No tengas una mala actitud amigo)_

**I'm never going to cover up that tattoo**

_(Yo nunca voy a tapar ese tatuaje)..._

**Sue: Berry esto es... lo están haciendo bien **\- Rache sonrió en acuerdo sin prestar atención a las muecas molestas de las otras 2 chicas - **ahora sí que me arrepiento de no hacer votado por ti **\- gruño cuando vio cómo se formaron 3 pequeñas torres humanas de apenas 6 porristas cada una para que cada torre en la cima mostrará un cartel con la palabra

DI - NO AL - BULLYNG

Rachel frunció el ceño confundida por el comentario, la entrenadora se encogió de hombros y no dio más información

**S: eso no es justo, **\- intervino Santana cuando volvió a ver a Tina y Mercedes para recoger los carteles -** ella esta usando a los Geeks, eso debería ser descalificación **\- Sue negó algo distraída viendo a gran detalle cómo se deformaban las torres humanas y de forma sincronizada volvían a la rutina coreográfica - **y luego dice que no es su preferida **\- resoplo

**R: si bien lo recuerdo Santana, la regla uno era SE VALE TODO... excepto robar coreografías, contratar un profesional y cambios de chicas a otros grupos, los chicos de Glee ni siquiera están haciendo una acrobacia y solo para aclarar ellas no tomaron ningún tipo de droga**

**S: eso lo dirá el antidoping **\- Rachel rodó los ojos ignorando la mala broma de la latina

**Q: y que me dices de tu presencia? **\- agregó de la nada dirigiéndose a Rachel

**R: ¿qué quieres decir?**

**Q: eres la líder de ese escuadrón ¿no?, ¿porque entonces no está ahí con ellas?**

**R: yo... no lo vi necesario **\- respondió intentando verse convincente porque en realidad se había olvidado del porque no se incluyó en todo esto, bueno en realidad se había incluido pero en el último momento y por insistencia de Kitty le dejó que ella hiciera su parte

**Q: pues lo es, y ya que no estás ahí apoyando a tu equipo, yo digo que eso si merece descalificación **\- Rachel abrió y cerró variadas veces la boca intentando inventar algo pero nada le vino a la mente - **¿Coach? **\- pregunto a Sue quién afirmo sin más, Rachel molesta por la injusticia resoplo, se cruzó de brazos y volvió su vista a las chicas en la cancha a estaban a la mitad de la rutina/coreográfica (como le llamaba ella) estuvo apuntó de darse por perdida pero ver a Kitty de lejos aún en la espera de su acto sonrió y volvió su atención a Quinn

**R: si solo me quieren ver ahí, perfecto**

**S: hey ¿a dónde vas? **– pregunto antes de que Rachel tuviera la intención de irse

**R: a apoyar a mi equipo**

**S: eso ya no es justo simplemente perdiste y...**

**Q: espera, déjala ir **– interpuso con una condicion -** pero Berry, no quiero que simplemente estés en una esquina saltando y agitando pompones, eres la capitana de ese equipo y tienes que ser mejor que eso**

**R: lo seré **– afirmo segura

**I might have a couple issues**

_(Puede que tenga un par de problemas)_

**You say me too (yeah)**

_(Tú dices ?Yo también? (yeah)_

**Don't care about a reputation**

_(No te preocupes por la reputación)_

**Must be living in the wrong generation**

_(Debe estar viviendo en la generación equivocada)_

**This is your invitation**

_(Esta es tu invitación)_

**R: Kitty**

**K: está bien Berry ya lo voy a hacer, sé que esta estupidez de haberte insistido fue mi error, e intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda**

**R: ¿estabas hablando enserio cuando dijiste no poder hacer esto? **\- la pequeña rubia asintió con vergüenza

**K: pero ya te dije que lo intentaré **– agrego valientemente

**R: ¿nada de esto tiene que ver con Quinn? **\- Kitty frunció el ceño confundida y cambio a molesta cuando entendió a qué iba la pregunta

**K: ¿qué?... creíste que falte a mi ética de cheerleader por una chica**

**R: no lo sé, ¿lo hiciste? **\- Rachel simplemente quería estar segura

**K: por supuesto que no **\- parecía ofendida -** y menos por una chica que ni siquiera le interesó **\- murmuro sin poder evitarlo, Rachel sabía que entonces esta sería su oportunidad

**R: entonces es mejor que vayas con Kurt y que te de algunos de esos tubos de confeti que trae, al final cuando yo este arriba me pasas uno e intentas seguir a las chicas en los últimos saltos ¿ok? **\- Kitty asintió apresurada y se alejó a toda prisa ya que el final se acercaba, Rachel respiro profundamente para despabilarse y estar preparada para lo que venía, esperaba no equivocarse en algo pues al igual que Brittany hace tiempo que no lo hacía y ni siquiera lo había entrenado antes, además tenía que agregar algún salto que impresionara a Sue, Santana y Quinn...

**S: ¿crees que logré tu demanda? **\- pregunto después de que vieron la interacción de Kitty y Rachel, Quinn se encogió de hombros

**Q: ¿Kitty te dio alguna información sobre la rutina que iba a hacer?**

**S: no, es por eso que tu debiste de preguntárselo a ti si te lo hubiera dicho** \- la conversación no continuo cuando las porristas abrieron un camino entre ellas para hacerle pasó a Artie que venía siendo empujado por otra porristas, el chico a diferencia de Tina, Mercedes y Kurt, traía una chaqueta del equipo de fútbol y llevaba una guitarra eléctrica colgando. El momento de un solo se dio y fue cuando Artie comenzó a tocar siendo vitoreado por los jugadores de fútbol impresionados por los dotes de músico del chico - **esto se ve mal... **\- alcanzó a decir ya que ella estaba igual de impresionada por el gran show que estaban dando y hasta ganas también le daba de animarlos

La línea que se había formado en medio de la formación de las porristas aún seguía y cuando el solo de Artie había finalizado todas las chicas levantaron sus pompones al aire y con gran emoción y energía los agitaron, anunciando la aparición de Rachel…

_\- al día siguiente - _

**J: buenos días Rachel Berry soy Jacob Ben Israel... **\- saludo llegando junto a su casillero el cual llevaba vigilando por minutos para poder abordarla en su llegada

**R: ya nos conocemos **\- murmuro distraída dejando algunos libros dentro de la casilla que ni aún se había dado en cuenta que había una cámara filmando la interacción

**J: podrías darme una entrevista **\- el rostro de Rachel giro

**R: bueno al parecer ya tienes la cámara frente a mi**

**J: Genial **\- dijo tomando la respuesta como afirmación, Jacob se puso frente a la cámara para empezar a hablar - **buenos días Mckinley, sé que estarán enterados sobre el juego amistoso que se llevó acabó ayer en casa, el cual casi hubiera terminado en empate si no hubiera sido por el gran pase que Finn Hudson le lanzó a Noah Puckerman, pero eso no es la noticia estrella de hoy, hoy hablaremos de la talentosa y sexy nueva líder porrista de las Cheerios, Rachel Berry, dime Rachel que se siente ser la... ¿Rachel? **\- llamó cuando vio a la chica perdida en su casilla

**R: ¿uh qué?**

**J: la entrevista...**

**R: oh si... claro, lo siento, es solo que, ya saben escuela **\- excuso mostrando un libro de inglés, Jacob y el camarógrafo guardaron silencio así que Rachel rápidamente cerro su casilla y dio toda su atención a Jacob

**J: como decía, Rachel cuentanos que sientes al haber amaneció hoy como la nueva estrella de Mckinley y la nueva gran capitana **

**R: igual, además ¿de dónde sacaste eso? yo no soy nada de lo que acabas de decir **\- el chico río con ingenuidad

**J: por supuesto que sí, ahora cuéntanos sobre tu gran Azaña de ayer, la que te hizo pasar a la historia de animadoras en Mckinley**

**R: ¿qué?**

**J: si, la gran rutina final que te hizo ver 100 veces más sexy **\- Jacob volvió a ponerse frente a la cámara ignorando el rostro contrariado de Rachel - **y esta es una advertencia chicos de Mckinley, Rachel Berry fue primero mi novia, la vi primero y…**

**R: ¿qué clase de entrevista es... ¡Hey! **\- se quejó cuando dos chicas la tomaron del brazo llevándola lejos de Jacob que las seguía desde atrás

**J: oigan estamos teniendo una entrevista importante **\- dijo molesto cuando alcanzó el lado de Santana

**S: cállate idiota **\- Jacob fue empujado contra los casilleros y desde ahí el chico prefirió ya no seguirlas

**R: no creo que eso hubiera sido necesario **\- Santana resoplo

**Q: de todas formas ¿qué hacías con él?, no dices que te acosa y molesta? **\- intervino Quinn que aún tomaba del brazo a Rachel al igual que Santana quién frunció el ceño por lo dicho

**R: solo era una entrevista**

**S: ¿cuatro ojos te acosa?, ¿porque no me lo dijiste? **\- Rachel apenas rio

**R: ¿qué?, ahora me hubieras defendido? **\- Santana negó con una sonrisa burlona

**Q: pudiste negarte, las entrevistas de Jacob nunca son serías y al final nunca nadie las ve**

**R: bueno, para mi defensa yo no lo sabía, solo quería ser educada y profesional**

**S: simplemente digo que si me lo hubieras dicho yo le hubiera agradecido personalmente sus intentos de sacarte de la escuela**

**Q: esas entrevistas lo último que tienen es profesionalismo...**

**S: o tal vez una canasta de regalos...**

**Q: lo que si tiene es un alto estándar de coqueteos en ellas...**

**S: pero eso será hasta que cumpla su objetivo... **\- en este punto de la conversación Rachel simplemente intervalo su mirada entre ambas chicas en las dos conversaciones que según se llevaban con ella

**Q: aunque si mal no recuerdo también Sam te coqueteo en la fiesta de Puck... al parecer te gusta que los chicos hagan eso ¿no?**

**R: Hey! **– chillo ofendida

**S: Sam es un idiota **\- Quinn y Rachel la miraron a la latina no creyendo que había dicho un comentario que defendía a la morena - **bueno él también me ha coqueteado en ese estado y beso a Kurt **\- Quinn asintió

**Q: si, también el primer día de su intercambio recuerdo que nos coqueteó a las 2 sabiendo que yo estaba con Finn y tú te acostabas con Puck**

**S: así que no te sientas importante Berry**

**R: Basta de hablar de mi **\- dijo con el inútil intento de detenerse pero como Quinn y Santana aún la jalaban del brazo su fuerza fue inerte pero su voz si hizo callar a ambas chicas y su atención se prestó a ella - **¿puedo saber a dónde vamos?**

**S: con la coach**

**R: ¿donde esta ella?**

**Q: en su oficina**

**R: y puedo saber ¿porque voy así? **\- Santana y Quinn pensantes de una respuesta miraron de arriba a abajo unos instantes viendo su vestimenta de porrista de Rachel

**S: aún eres de las porristas y debes de llevar tu uniforme **\- Quinn asintió

**R: no hablo de eso**

**Q: entonces explícate**

**R: aunque me gusté ir del brazo con dos hermosas chicas y espero que lo hagamos más seguido como las grandes amigas que somos, me encantaría saber ¿porque no puedo caminar por mí misma? **\- Quinn y Santana se detuvieron al término de la pregunta soltando su agarre velozmente y alejarse un pasó de ella ambas desviando su mirada, Rachel pudo jurar que ambas chicas se habían sonrojado pero acallo su risa reanudando la caminata, Santana y Quinn hicieron lo mismo - **¿qué sucede? ¿Porque Sue quiere verme? **\- ninguna de las dos tuvo la intención de responder - **alguien puede decir algo o es mejor que yo camine hacia allá sola**

**S: no lo sabemos, ella solo mando a Becky por ti**

**R: y si mando a Becky ¿porque no es ella la que me encamina hacia allí? **\- Santana miro a Quinn, era su turno de responder

**Q: nosotras te encontramos primero **\- Rachel no apartó su mirada cuestiónate en Quinn pidiendo por la verdad - **estábamos presente cuando le pidió buscarte y se nos hizo sencillo ayudarla**

**S: tal vez ella aún siga por ahí en tu búsqueda pero conociendo bien su resistencia a las órdenes de Sue ya se ah deber dado por vencida **\- los siguientes 2 pasillos que les faltaban recorrer se fue en completo silencio ya que Rachel no tenía nada más que preguntar

**R: gracias por su compañía **\- dijo una vez que llegaron a la oficina, cuando estuvo apuntó de entrar después de su toque a la puerta y el "adelante" que se escuchó de Sue, la voz de Santana la detuvo

**S: no tan rápido enana, queremos entrar contigo**

**R: ¿porque?, ¿Sue también las quiere presentes?**

**Q: por eso mismo te lo estamos diciendo, si Sue no nos quiere dentro queremos que tu si**

**R: ¿porque haría yo eso?**

**S: porque si no lo haces te golpeare **\- respondió acercándose amenazante a la morena que hubiera dado un paso hacia atrás de no haber sido por la puerta a la que se pegó por completo

**Q: Santana **\- advirtió tomando el brazo de la latina atrayéndola a su lado - **Berry, lo vas a hacer porque lo que tengas que conversar con la entrenadora nos interesa, por si no lo recuerdas hicimos una apuesta que se tiene que cumplir y por lo que se, ella quiere declararte la capitana oficial **\- Rachel sonrió, y no por la noticia de que Sue la quería como capitana si no la parte en la que Quinn no había olvidado la apuesta y esperaba que menos la parte en donde ambas regresarían al club glee

**R: no me molesta en absoluto **\- dijo antes de adentrarse en la oficina

**Sue: señorita Berry, por fin llega, acabó de mandarle un mensaje a Becky preguntando donde se encontraban pero me dijo que se aburrió de buscarte y que pasó por un yogurt a la cafetería le voy a decir que me traiga uno, usted Berry ¿no quiere uno?**

**R: gracias pero estoy bien **\- respondió tomando uno de los asientos que señaló Sue

**Sue: buena elección hay que guardar la línea **\- dijo mandando un mensaje a Becky

**S: no gracias, tampoco nosotras queremos **– intervino con ironía tomando asiento al igual que Quinn, la entrenadora las miro sospechosas

**Sue: ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?**

**S: llamaste a Berry y me imagino que es por su animación de ayer**

**Sue: estas en lo correcto**

**S: tenemos que estar aquí **

**Sue: no veo por qué pero si a Berry no le molesta**

**R: para nada**

**Sue: Berry, tu presentación y el de las Cheerios de ayer fue espectacular pero lo que yo quiero saber es ¿cómo es que hiciste esa rutina final casi como si fueras una profesional?, ósea es que yo no entiendo como conseguiste todo ese talento**

**R: no creo que sea para tanto **\- murmuro un tanto avergonzada consigo misma

**B: claro que lo es **\- opino Becky entrando a la oficina con sus dos botecillos de Yogurt en manos e irse a sentar a un lado de la entrenadora - **ninguna de estas dos inadaptadas **\- hizo referencia a Quinn y Santana - **aspirantes a buenas capitanas han logrado hacer más de 3 saltos mortales invertidos de forma consecutiva y tú no solo hiciste eso si no que en cada salto hiciste el "Around the World"... eso fue impresionante **\- Sue asintió

**Sue: y eso que Becky no mencionó la gran y uniforme torre humana que hicieron, Berry ¿cuál es tu secreto?**

**S: algo me dice que son drogas **\- murmuro siendo ignorada

**R: creo que tener clases de Ballet y gimnasia acrobática desde pequeña fue el primer factor **

**Sue: simplemente única, es por eso que serás una buena nueva capitana **\- afirmo

**R: no soy única, Brittany también sabe hacer todo eso**

**Sue: ¿la señorita Pierce? **\- Rachel afirmo - **eso es genial, ahora tenemos a dos talentos **

**B: tres conmigo **\- agregó Becky

**Q: eeh discúlpeme, ¿que eso de nueva capitana? **\- intervino Quinn

**Sue: pues ella gano ¿no es así?, y aunque eso signifique que yo perdí con barbilla de trasero y ahora mi dignidad se tira teniendo que ayudar al club Glee a llegar a las finales tengo la buena noticia de que en mi equipo tendré a la señorita Berry**

**Q: ¿así que no le dijiste lo de la apuesta? **\- cuestionó a Rachel quién negó y se movió incómoda cuando todas ya la miraban

**S: esto va a ser divertido **\- rio Santana al ver la mirada de Sue

**Sue: ¿que aportaron?**

**R: bueno, espero que usted recuerde que yo le dije que si me daba la oportunidad de entrar a las Cheerios por una corta temporada yo podría darle algunos datos e información de lo que yo sé sobre la animación y usted acepto**

**Sue: creí que podrías convencerte de quedarte después de todo esto**

**R: lo siento pero eso no sucedió**

**Sue: ¿y qué pasa con esa apuesta?**

**R: le dije a Quinn que si yo ganaba ella podría quedarse con su puesto pero ella y Santana regresarían a glee **\- Sue soltó un gran suspiro de frustración recargándose por completo en la silla del escritorio - **creo que ahora también a usted le conviene esto **\- Sue la miro cuestionante ¿en que podría beneficiarle esto a ella? – **usted dice que ahora tiene que ayudar al Sr Shue a llevar a Glee a las finales, Quinn y Santana serán de gran ayuda **\- la entrenadora no dejó de mirar a Rachel por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar

**Sue: eso quiere decir que dejas las porristas**

**R: si**

**Sue: sobrepasaste mis intentos para hacerte quedar y me cansé así que ya no te lo pediré más**

**R: lo siento**

**Sue: pero quiero que tú me dediques, o mejor dicho, le dediques un tiempo para enseñarle a mis porristas y en especial a Quinn aquellos saltos que hiciste**

**Q: no necesitemos eso entrenadora**

**Sue: por supuesto que lo necesitan señorita Fabray y espero que antes del concurso de animadoras usted sepa hacer el "Around the World" las mismas veces que Berry, así que bien espero que usted haga un buen trabajo **\- se dirigió a Rachel quién asintió apresurada, y aunque sabía que tal vez solo iba a poder dedicarles menos de una semana de trabajo intentaría lo mejor

**Sue: ok, todas retírense de mi oficina**

**B: espere Coach, ¿qué sucede conmigo?, ¿voy a seguir siendo segunda al mando, o es que también mi puesto entro sin saber nada en esa estúpida apuesta?**

**Sue: Becky, tú sigues con tu puesto, creo que aquí la única que no gano nada fue Santana **\- dijo en forma burlona, Santana molesta por el comentario y lo cierto del mismo, salió furiosa de la oficina, Quinn iba a seguirla pero Sue la detuvo

**Sue: espera Fabray, necesito hablar antes contigo **\- Rachel sin interrumpir demasiado se despidió y ella prefirió ir a seguir a la latina

**Q: ¿qué es lo que quiere? **\- pregunto de forma brusca al ser detenida cuando ella tenía que estar con su amiga

**Sue: contigo nada**

**Q: entonces porque me detuvo**

**Sue: yo sé que Santana es lesbiana es demasiado obvia**

**Q: ¿y eso que tiene de importancia?**

**Sue: hace unos días atrás vi a Santana y Rachel en una posición muy comprometedora **\- dijo recordando haber presenciado como Santana había acariciado a Rachel en la mejilla por uno de los pasillos que iban hacia los vestidores - **puede ser que López irradie un tipo de odio hacia ella pero del odio al amor**

**Q: Rachel tiene novia **\- soltó sin poder evitarlo, a Sue por el contrario no pareció que le importase mucho el dato

**Sue: las novia cortan todo el tiempo Quinn **\- la rubia resoplo y giro sobre sus talones

**R: hey Santana**

**S: ¿qué diablos quieres?**

**R: no debes sentir como si no ganaste nada**

**S: ¿cómo quieres que no me sienta de esa forma si lo que dijo esa vieja es cierto?**

**R: por supuesto que no es cierto **\- intento convencer

**S: ¿a no?, entonces dime que gané yo siendo la simple segundona de Quinn Fabray?, ni siquiera mi puesto pude conservar y ahora soy una simple porrista más, ¿dime que es lo que gane?, porque yo no veo nada**

**R: bueno como porrista es obvio que nada **\- acepto

**S: gracias por dejarlo en claro**

**R: pero ahora que logré que ustedes dos regresan a Glee es segura mi ida de Mckinley, y pues esa es una victoria para ti ¿no?**

**S: ¿en realidad crees que lo es?**

**R: ¿qué quieres decir? **\- pregunto confundida por la cuestión, y curiosa por la respuesta que obviamente no se dio

**S: voy a dejar a las Cheerios **\- cambio el tema

**R: ¿qué?, ¿no puedes hacer eso?**

**S: claro que puedo, además no me necesitan y yo no tengo nada por el que quedarme ahí, ya estamos en el último año y debo de aceptar que nunca seré la capitana del equipo como quisiera y siempre quise durante tantos años**

**R: pero tu podrías tener una beca de porrista para la universidad **

**S: ¿crees que quiero ser porrista toda mi vida?... **\- Rachel se encogió de hombros, si Santana había esperado tantos años por un puesto, ¿porque no querer ser eso? -** una beca es lo último que me importa, con todo lo que gana mi madre representado a diferentes personas y a tus padres incluidos, creo que ella puede pagarme la universidad que yo quiera**

**R: si eso es lo que quieres **\- murmuro Rachel de forma sería desviando la mirada al ser incluidos sus padres en la conversación

**S: no solo lo hago por mi Rachel, **\- la chica levanto su vista en Santana, pues cada vez que la llamaba por su nombre se había dado cuenta que era para decirle algo que venía de la verdadera Santana, o por allemos eso es lo que ella creía - **no sé porque Glee se volvió algo importante para ti, pero ya que te vas, quiero dedicarme al 100 a ellos y llevarlos a las nacionales, sé que eso te gustaría**

**R: lo haría **\- susurro apenas audible, eso hizo sonreír a Santana

**S: entonces ahora si podré demostrarte que lo que siento por ti es real y que si esto se hubiera dado en otras circunstancias puede que yo hubiera intentado algo real contigo **\- Rachel desvío la vista de nuevo, ¿porque Santana siempre decía ese tipo de cosas cuando ella no las quería oír?, en realidad nunca quería oírlas, pero porque siempre la agarraban de sorpresa y aunque su sentido común siempre le advertía que desde que Santana hablo de esos supuestos sentimientos de atracción ella los escucharía más seguido, nunca estaba preparada para oírlos

**Q: Santana ¿estás bien? **\- llegó Quinn para suerte de Rachel que no tenía nada para responder

**S: bien **\- respondió sin apartar la mirada de Rachel casi ignorando la presencia de la nueva recién llegada

**R: oigan las veré esta tarde **\- dijo intentando romper la pequeña tensión que se estaba formando - **club glee, se harán unas audiciones para nuevos integrantes y sería bueno que ambas estuvieran ahí **\- sin esperar una afirmación o negación salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo

**Q: ¿qué sucedió Santana? **\- pregunto en general, Santana se encogió de hombros -** ¿porque te pusiste así con lo que dijo Sue si siempre te ha dicho ese tipo de cosa y aún más hirientes **

**S: Quinn, hay algo que se llama actuación y yo lo hago genial **– sonrió

**Q: oook... **\- alargo su respuesta cuando ambas caminaron en dirección contraria a Rachel - **y... ¿y que te dijo Berry?**

**S: nada interesante... pero yo sí que tengo algo que decirte a ti**

**Q: ¿qué sucede?**

**S: el plan "Hobbit fuera de Lima" va en llegando a la cima Q, y ahora necesito que hagas algo por mi**

**~/~/~/~**

**K: Rachel aquí estas **\- la sorprendió Kurt saliendo de las puertas de la sala de coro antes de que ella se diera el lujo de adentrarse

**R: aquí estoy **\- el chico la volvió a sorprender ahora con un abrazo que Rachel recibió gustosa y confundida - **hey... ¿qué sucede?**

**K: yo** \- Kurt se apartó -** no lo sé, no sé cómo agradecerte esto que hiciste para el club glee**

**R: bueno pues eso ustedes ya lo sabían, y además no es que a ustedes les agrade demasiado el regreso de Santana y Quinn pero en realidad ellas serán de gran ayuda y...**

**K: no hablo de eso **\- interrumpió

**R: ¿entonces?**

**K: de esto es lo que hablo **\- dijo señalando a 2 chicas porristas que en ese momento entraban a la salón del coro no sin antes darle un saludo a Rachel - **ahí adentro hay más de 15 chicos aspirantes para entrar a glee y entre ellos hay algunas porristas y un par de jugadores**

**R: enserio? **\- Kurt asintió - **eso es genial**

**K: entremos porque antes de ir al auditorio para hacer las audiciones necesitamos algunas palabras del Sr Shue y la capitana osea tu **\- con emoción Kurt tomo la mano de Rachel para entrar pero ella lo detuvo haciendo que la mirara cuestionante

**R: no se los ha dicho el profesor**

**K: decirnos qué?**

**R: yo no... lo siento Kurt pero yo no puedo, no acepte ser la capitana, pero es por eso que traje a Quinn y Santana de regreso y Quinn volverá a su puesto**

**K: pero eso no es tener a alguien como obligación o de mala gana… además nadie las quiere aquí**

**R: no lo había pensado así... pero sé que ella lo hará bien**

**K: perdona pero, ¿cómo es que lo sabes si no la conoces tan bien como nosotros?**

**R: ellas se preocupa por ustedes **\- Kurt enarco una ceja escéptico por lo dicho - **es enserio, Quinn me lo dijo cuando apenas nos habíamos conocido, antes de regresar a ser esa "perra" como todos la llaman**

**K: ¿qué es lo que te dijo?**

**R: que se preocupaba por ustedes y por no poder llevarlos este año a las nacionales, no quería ilusionarlos y defraudarlos, es por eso que quería salirse**

**K: a eso se le llama cobardía**

**R: puede ser, pero deben de comprenderla, ser capitán de algo que realmente te importa es muy difícil y creo que hasta cualquiera se acobardaría en algo que puede lastimar a los que te importan... de todas formas si ella no llegara a tomarse esto enserio existe la posibilidad que ustedes elijan a otra capitana**

**K: nadie de las chicas quiere hacerlo, temen ser culpadas por no llevarnos a las finales**

**R: y me dices que Quinn es la única cobarde? **\- el chico se encogió de hombros, Rachel suspiro - **tal vez exista otra chica**

**K: ¿quién?**

**R: ¿Santana? **\- dijo preguntándose si realmente eso había salido de sus labios

**K: oh si claro, buena elección Rachel... **\- fue irónico - l**a "me vale todo" es la mejor propuesta**

**R: oye yo simplemente di una opción... la gente puede cambiar**

**K: y no lo dudo, pero ella no, es una opción descartada **\- Rachel prefirió el silencio para no decir algo de más - **y hablando del diablo llegan dos grandes candidatas al trono **– susurro a Rachel quién giro para ver de quién hablaba el chico, no se sorprendió que fueran Quinn y Santana de las que se refería, pero sonrió feliz al ver que ambas no se habían olvidado de llegar

**R: qué bueno que llegaron**

**Q: porque no lo haríamos estamos como que obligadas **\- Kurt resoplo cruzado de brazos llamado la atención de todas, el chico le dio una mirada de "te lo dije" a su amiga antes de hablar

**K: te espero dentro Rachs**

**S: bueno y a quién tenemos que golpear **\- dijo la latina de forma amenazante cuando 2 chicos pasaban por ahí para adentrarse al salón del coro, con rostros asustadizos pensando que esta audición ahora era una trampa para ser golpeados por la gran Santana López

**R: está bromeando **\- sonrió intentando tranquilizar a los chicos quienes asintieron aún dudosos pero aun así entraron - **¿cierto? **\- cuestionó a Quinn para asegurarse de eso, la rubia asintió y Santana rodó los ojos

**S: bueno eso sería divertido, ¡¿pero entonces que vamos hacer?**

**R: solo necesitamos su presencia por hoy **\- ambas chicas asintieron restándole importancia al asunto y entraron con Quinn por delante

**S: aún voy a necesitar a quién golpear **\- mascullo cuando siguió a la rubia y pasar junto a Rachel

**Q: Santana **\- advirtió

**S: estoy bromeando Rachs **\- dijo riendo por el rostro de miedo igual o peor que el de ambos chicos de hace un rato

**Shue: por fin llegan chicas **\- dijo el profesor cuando las vio entrar - **entren y tomen asiento, Quinn ven conmigo **\- indicó

**Q: ¿qué es lo que quiere? **\- pregunto a Rachel ignorando los llamados del profesor, Rachel hizo una seña a Shuester para que le diera un poco de tiempo y se volvió unos pasos atrás para hablar con Quinn

**R: solo son unas palabras**

**Q: ¿palabras!?**

**S: ¿qué? ¿no tienen otra cosa que ver? **\- gruño Santana a todos los rostros curiosos que veían la conversación Quinn/Rachel, todos desviaron su mirada a diferentes lugares hasta el mismo profesor - **eso creí **\- murmuro con victoria dirigiéndose al lugar más lejano de los asientos de adelante y se sentó esperando lo siguiente

**R: solo tienes que decirles algo, ¿no lo has hecho anteriormente con nuevos integrantes?**

**Q: desde que yo me uní al club nadie más lo ha hecho, y estas son demasiadas personas**

**R: ¿y cuando tú te uniste?**

**Q: bueno en realidad cuando yo me uní había otra chica de capitana **\- dijo tranquila -** se llamaba sunshine, y cuando me iba a dar un discurso de motivación para mi audición yo simplemente la calle y le dije que mi talento hablaría por mi**

**R: ook... entonces, tal vez podrías decirles que les deseas lo mejor en su audición y que aunque solo vamos a necesitar menos de los que están aquí, que no se rindan y que lo intenten en otra oportunidad porque...**

**Q: espera... **\- interrumpió - ¿**esto va a ser una plática motivacional o qué?, porque si es así, ese no es mi estilo**

**R: yo solo te estaba dando una idea, pero vamos, hazlo a tu estilo**

**Q: aún son demasiadas personas **\- Rachel entrecerró los ojos en Quinn

**R: así que Quinn Fabray teme hablar en público **\- sonrio

**Q: ¿qué?**

**R: quién lo diría, al parecer todos se equivocaron al decirme que tú siempre tienes todo en control y que no eras una cobarde **– ahora intentaba jugar un poco con ella

**Q: no soy ninguna cobarde y siempre tengo todo en control**

**R: entonces hazlo **\- desafío divertida y a la espera de que su plan funcionara

**Q: bien **\- funcionó, Rachel contenta por su logro fue a tomar asiento en primera fila rápidamente antes de volver a ser detenida por alguna inseguridad de la rubia, cuando Quinn estuvo a lado del profesor este la dejó sin más para que hablara

**Q: eeh... bueno, yo soy Quinn Fabray para los que no me conozcan **\- comenzó nerviosamente mirando a su amiga Santana que simplemente rodó los ojos y empezó con su típico limado de uñas para ignorar todo a su alrededor - **aunque vamos ¿quién no me va a conocer?, si soy la chica más popular, bonita y que todas quisieran se... **\- Quinn se auto silencio cuando vio el leve ceño fruncido de Rachel pero aún con la sonrisa en sus labios mirándola -** eso no tiene nada que ver ¿verdad?, **\- suspiro pesado rascándose un poco la nuca -** entonces vienen a hacer la audición ¿no?, eso está bien, aún más si quieren ser unos gleeks **\- intento bromear ganándose un gran silencio sepulcro pero una gran risotada de Santana - **era un chiste**

**S: muy gracioso P **\- animo Santana con la total atención en Quinn, desde ahora no quería perderse nada, la rubia estuvo apuntó de mandar todo al demonio y no decir nada más pero cuando vio que Rachel la miraba aún con la sonrisa y encogimiento de hombros como diciendo "ya será para la otra" prefirió por primera vez ser sincera en lo que pensaba con un poco de ayuda

**Q: les deseo lo mejor **\- dijo llamando la atención de Rachel y algunas miradas dudosas - **es enserio, tal vez la mayor parte del tiempo no suelo decir estas cosas a ninguno de ustedes pero ahora soy sincera, les deseo lo mejor en su audición y me alegra ver que son muchos los chicos que quieren entrar este año al club glee, y aunque solo vamos a necesitar a algunos, los demás podrán intentarlo en otra ocasión, si su oportunidad no sucede en la secundaria es porque tal vez la vida les tiene algo mejor en el futuro... de todas formas, no se rindan si creen o están seguros que el canto es un buen hobbie o un sueño que cumplir, gracias **\- el lugar quedó en silencio, nadie en la sala se atrevió a decir o hacer algo y hasta la misma Santana que estaba impresionada por el gran discurso que su amiga que ni siquiera con las porristas había utilizado nunca, solo Rachel que conservo su sonrisa desde el inicio comenzó a aplaudir y automáticamente el salón la siguió

**Q: ¿cómo lo hice? **\- pregunto cuando estuvo en el asiento vacío junto a Rachel y el profesor daba unas indicaciones sobre que las audiciones se harían en el auditorio y la sala comenzaba a vaciarse de los nuevos aspirantes, Rachel sonrió abiertamente

**R: mejor de lo que imagine**

**Q: así que me subestimaste **\- bromeo fingiendo enojo, Rachel rio silenciosa y asintió

**R: solo un poco pero lo hiciste muy bien**

**Q: tengo que aceptar que obtuve algo de ayuda **– se encogió de hombros - **pero lo demás lo hice por mí misma **\- dijo orgullosa por su logro

**R: bueno la ayuda ah de haber sido muy sabia**

**Q: Nha... ni tanto**

**R: hey **\- golpeó su brazo siguiendo la broma de Quinn quién le saco la lengua por el golpe sin dolor y Rachel rio por la acción infantil de la rubia

**S: nos vamos Quinn **\- la chica asintió levantándose bruscamente provocando que la silla estuviese apuntó de caer pero Rachel la detuvo, sin ningún adiós y una mirada hacia Rachel, Santana y Quinn caminaron hacia la salida

**M: ustedes dos no se van de aquí **\- advirtió Mercedes bloqueándoles la salida

**S: así? Y tú nos vas a detener **\- se acercó amenazante a la chica que ni se inmutó en responder ni tampoco se encogió ante la acción de Santana

**F: solo queremos hablar con ustedes **\- intervino Finn llamando la atención de Quinn y Santana que se giraron para verlo y descubrir que todos nos chicos integrantes del club original de Glee estaban presentes incluyendo a Brittany y Rachel.

* * *

canción que aparece: Rock N' Roll - Avril Lavigne

* * *

**Psdt: disculpen si hay una o mas faltas de**

**ortografía**

**gracias por leer :)**

Paz _Grecka N. A._


	23. Chapter 22: ¿Frannie?

**Capítulo 22: ¿Frannie…?**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX**

* * *

N/A: creo que el titulo ya es un gran spoiler... pero algunas cosas sucederán antes :) disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Q: ¿qué sucede Finn? **\- pregunto al chico que ni tiempo le dio de responder antes de que Merced lo hiciera por el

**M: no sé porque diablos es que la pequeña las hizo regresar, pero nosotros no confiamos en ustedes**

**S: y eso nos importa ¿porque?**

**M: porque nosotros ya no las necesitamos, **\- aseguro haciendo enojar más a la latina -** y con muchas personas que están audicionando… ahora simplemente podemos remplazarlas**

**S: háganlo, no nos interesa**

**M: bien está decidido ellas salen**

**R: no esperen **\- intervino en la injusticia de Mercedes parándose frente a ellas de forma protectora - **no hagan eso, las necesitamos y Quinn es su capitana**

**M: deja se defenderlas pequeña egocéntrica, a ti nadie te hizo vocera de nosotros así que no hables por todos si es que no quieres también irte con ellas **\- advirtió con un empujón en el hombro de Rachel

**S: hey, tú no le hablas así**

**Q: y tampoco la toques **\- gruñeron ambas hacia Mercedes quién no dejó su posición defensiva y sonrió abiertamente

**M: ja... ¿ahora ambas son sus defensoras? cuando hace unos días atrás las granizadas solo iba para ella y de su parte**

**S: solo defendemos lo que solo nosotras tenemos derecho a tratar de esa forma **\- Quinn quién no estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho dio un paso hacia atrás prefiriendo darse por vencida con esto

**R: y si ambas se tranquilizan y...**

**M&amp;S: ¡CÁLLATE! **\- gritaron al unoniso con miradas desafiándose mutuamente

**Q: déjalo Rachel es mejor que nosotras nos vayamos**

**B: ¡oigan nadie le habla así a mi Rachel! **\- salto Britt a su defensa tomando a Rachel entre sus brazos apartándola de Quinn y todos los demás - **ella simplemente intento que su club no se quedará con menos integrantes y que no perdieran con un equipo tan grande como lo es vocal adrenaline, además de que sin ella todos esos chicos que están a la espera de un lugar para estar en glee no estarían aquí, así que ahora no se vengan con sus aires de pequeña popularidad porque están siendo igual que ellas dos**

**T: ella tiene razón Mercedes, aunque Rachel no es nuestra capitana y ni siquiera ha estado el suficiente tiempo como para tenernos cariño, ella se ha preocupado más por el club glee que cualquiera de nosotros **\- dijo Tina para tranquilizar a su amiga Mercedes

**K: además Quinn y Santana han sido del club desde el inicio y aunque al principio solo fue para que Quinn no perdiera a su novio a manos de sunshine **– rodo los ojos -** ellas aún después de su ida siguieron aquí y nada las obligaba **\- concordó Kurt

**Mk: y está de más decir que estaríamos perdiendo 2 muy buenas voces **\- agregó Mike

**P: y a dos chicas sexys **\- en este punto que Puck dio ya la tensión había bajado y todos se dieron la libertad de reír un poco a excepción de Mercedes

**Sm: y a dos buenas amigas**

**A: aunque ellas no lo acepten **\- las risas volvieron a repetirse en lo dicho por Artie

**M: nos han traicionado variadas veces **\- dijo intentando que vieran que estaban cometiendo un error - **¿en realidad piensan volver a confiar en ellas?**

**Q: ustedes nos había perdonado por nuestras idioteces**

**M: perdonar no es olvidar**

**F: pero si superarlo y avanzar **– intervino Finn con el deseo de que esta discusión terminara

**S: aparte ahora la entrenadora Silvester también va ayudar a Shuester para llevar a New Directions a las finales y no están desconfiando de ella, o si **\- nadie tenía nada más que decir y al parecer ya nadie se oponía al regreso de las chicas, Mercedes tuvo que darse por vencida

**M: hagan lo que quieran, yo aún voy a mantenerlas vigiladas **– escupió como advertencia antes de dejar la sala de coro con las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos por su carácter

**F: pues creo que esta es un "bienvenidas de regreso al club glee" ¿no? **\- espeto algo nervioso esperando que nadie más se opusiera, para su sorpresa los chicos en la sala asintieron de acuerdo - **pues bienvenidas **\- dijo sonriente ofreciendo una mano a cada chica

**S: no esperaras que te abracemos Finepto **\- el chico negó

**F: solo un apretón de manos **\- Quinn sin dudarlo estrecho la mano con el chico muy al contrario de Santana que dudosa la tomo haciendo al chico sonreír aún más - **ahora si las atrape **\- Finn sorpresivamente las jaló hacia el estrechándolas en una gran abrazo al cual ambas aunque trataron resistirse, gracias a la fuerza del chico no lo lograron, y menos aun cuando los demás integrantes de New Direcrions se unieron al abrazo

**R: en mejor que nos vayamos **\- susurro a Brittany que en ningún momento la volvió a soltar, la rubia asintió y sin dejar el abrazo en Rachel y con algo de dificultad dirigió el cuerpo de ambas fuera de la sala

\- Cuando el abrazo se terminó por quejas de Santana y las risas incontrolables de los chicos Quinn busco entre todos a Rachel para poder agradecerle de parte del equipo por haberlos unido de esta forma

**F: ¿y Rachel? **\- al parecer alguien tuvo la misma idea

**T: la vi irse con Brittany, muy abrazaditas por cierto **– respondio Tina

**F: lastima **\- suspiro el chico - **quería agradecerle por haber logrado esto**

**K: ya será para la otra hermano **\- propuso Kurt con una palmada en el hombro e indicarle que tenían que irse al auditorio

**Mk: saben, no quiero ser chismoso pero a mi Rachel y Brittany no se me hacen simples amigas **\- todos miraron a Mike cuestionándolo

**A: ¿quieres decir que son novias?**

**Mk: no lo sé perfectamente **\- se encogió de hombros tomando los libros de Tina para ayudarla - **pero lo parecen ¿no?**

**T: eso sería lindo **\- opino su novia aferrándose al brazo de el -** hacen una linda pareja**

**P: una linda y cliente pareja **– Puck estuvo de acuerdo

**S: pues les tengo buenas noticias **\- agregó Santana - **lo son... **\- los chicos no se vieron sorprendidos pero si felices por la nueva pareja que oara ellos era la más linda que habían visto

**Q: oye **\- mascullo Quinn a su amiga -** no creo que esa afirmación te correspondiera**

**S: da igual ¿no?, si ambas se quieren porque esconderlo**

~/| al día siguiente (Miércoles) |\~

**B: oye Rachs **\- llamó a la distraída chica que tenía su total atención en mandar mensajes con Blaine mientras estaban frente a su casillero

**R: ¿que pasa?**

**B: adivina quién viene ahí **\- para Rachel voltear a ver de quién hablaba la rubia sería fácil pero a sabiendas que a Brittany le gustaba que ella lo adivinara como si de un juego se tratase y que si volteaba sería trampa, se fue por el lado de alargar un poco la diversión

**R: ¿quién?**

**B: adivina...**

**R: no lo sé, Kurt **\- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente ya que Blaine estaba preguntando por el

**B: no**

**R: Tina **\- la rubia negó - **Artie **\- volvió a negar -** Finn? **\- negó, aunque a esta altura del juego Rachel ya sospechaba de quienes se trataba pues además de que el casillero de ambas se encontrasen en el mismo pasillo, Brittany siempre preguntaba ¿adivino quién vine ahí?", solo si se trataba de Quinn y Santana, como si esperase que ella reaccionara de una manera diferente al de un "no me importa demasiado" - ¿**y que me dices de John Lennon? **\- bromeo

**B: no tonta **\- Brittany rio empujando su hombro

**R: entonces dime o volteó**

**B: Quinn y Kitty **

**R: ¿y Santana?**

**B: no viene con ellas, pero están en frente a su casillero con... ¿quién esa otra chica?, creo que le van a hacer algo porque Quinn se ve molesta **\- Rachel giro para poder ver a la chica de la que hablaba Brittany al parecer nueva víctima de Fabray

**B: ¿qué va a hacer con ese vaso Rach? **\- Rachel negó cuando reconoció el vaso de la bebida granizada

**R: no puede ser que sigan con eso, vamos tenemos que detener esto **\- cuando ambas caminaban hacia las chicas Quinn se alejó de Kitty desapareciendo en la esquina del pasillo, cuando estaban a unos 5 pasos de llegar Rachel se detuvo abrupta -** no lo puedo creer **\- murmuro confundiendo a la rubia

**B: ¿qué pasa?**

**R: realmente lo hizo**

**B:** **Rachel** \- la morena dio una rápida mirada de soslayo a su amiga y respondió

**R: es Santana, la chica es... **\- y antes de que pudiera terminar Kitty, con sonrisa petulante, tiro la bebida en el rostro de la misma Santana

**B: oh no... **\- cuando Rachel pudo salir de su sorpresa camino rápidamente esos pasos faltantes - **Rach..**

**R: ¿qué es lo que te pasa Kitty? **\- pregunto sacando una toallitas húmedas que se había acostumbrado traer consigo desde que le habían tirado la primer granizada en MCkinley para que Santana se limpiara los ojos

**K: apártate Berry esto no es contigo**

**R: no pero tampoco lo voy permitir **

**K: mira a mí no me reclames nada que yo solo cumplo ordenes**

**R: ¿y quién te dio esta absurda orden?**

**K: Quinn **\- Rachel detuvo su atención en Santana y su intento de sacar aquella bebida de su rostro para mirar a Kitty quién solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros antes de irse

**R: está bien Santana es mejor que vayamos al baño**

**S: eso me gustaría **\- murmuro segundos antes de que Rachel y Brittany la condujeron al lugar

**~/~/~/~**

**S: así que esto es lo que se siente cuando entra a tus ojos... **\- pregunto más como afirmación mientras veía lo rojo de sus ojos en el espejo, después de haberlos lavado, Rachel asintió apoyada sobre el lava manos mirando a Brittany y la sonrisa que intentaba disimular - **pues es una mierda**

**R: nadie dijo que fuera lindo **\- Brittany soltó una carcajada seguida de más risas llamando la atención de ambas morenas - **¿qué sucede Britts?**

**B: yo... es que... lo siento pero es muy gracioso **\- respondió entre risas

**R: ¿qué es lo graci...**

**S: yo **\- interrumpió Santana duramente, Rachel musito un "Oh" desviando la mirada en una de las paredes del sanitario mientras las risas de Brittany seguían cantando, ella no quiso intervenir en la reacción de la rubia, porque no sentía ese ánimo de defender a Santana pero tampoco de burlarse de ella, además de que sabía que la rubia no lo hacía por maldad si no porque realmente a ella esto se le hacía gracioso, y dos porque no quería hacer sentir mal a su amiga con la moral de si o no estaba bien burlarse

**B: lo siento Rach pero si la sigo aquí y... viéndola... no voy a poder parar, te veo afuera **\- explicó entre risas saliendo del lugar

**R: sabes que me disculparía por eso, pero de alguna forma no puedo **\- dijo después de unos segundos que estuvieron en silencio donde simplemente se escuchaba las pequeñas maldiciones que daba Santana a los pedazos de hielo de su cabello

**S: no importa, ella tiene razón y me lo merezco**

**R: Britt no dijo eso **\- defendió

**S: pero lo pensó**

**R: eso no lo sé y tampoco lo creo, pero por favor no pongas palabras que no salieron de ella **\- Santana frunció los labios preguntándose ¿porque estas 2 se defendían tanto mutuamente?... tanto que hasta en realidad ambas parecían novias, sin embargo no dijo nada y siguió en su trabajo del cabello

**S: maldición **\- escupió exasperada cuando jaló demasiado de sus cabellos frontal, tanto trabajo y años de tratamientos capilares tirados a la basura por un slushie - **¿cómo es que sacas esto del cabello solo con agua?**

**R: déjame ayudarte **\- suspiro empujándose a sí misma fuera del lava manos acercándose a Santana que se giró a ella, Rachel tomo algunas hojas de papel del dispensador, las mojó con cuidado para que no quedasen escurriendo o rompiera, pero que si llegasen a estar húmedas - **ven **\- Santana dio una pasó hacia ella y Rachel comenzó con su trabajo - **puedes inclinarte?... solo un poco **\- pidió al ver que los 3 cm más de altura de Santana complicarían un poco su trabajo, Santana asintió bajando un poco la cabeza para el alcance de Rachel quién sonrió en agradecimiento y Santana hizo lo mismo

**S: Rachel? **\- llamó después de unos minutos observando la batalla de Rachel con su cabello debido a su ceño fruncido

**R: uhm? **\- la miro a los ojos por un segundo siguiendo en lo suyo

**S: ¿no notas algo diferente en mí? **\- por supuesto que lo noto, pero se hizo la desentendida

**R: ¿qué quieres decir?**

**S: yo **\- intento de nuevo pero Rachel la miro confusa, Santana resoplo - **no estoy usando mi uniforme**

**R: claro que lo noté **\- admitió

**S: ¿entonces porque no dijiste nada?**

**R: quería ver hasta qué punto de obviedad llegabas para dar a notar eso**

**S: no juegues conmigo Berry, porque no tendré mi uniforme pero eso no se llevó mi personalidad**

**R: pues yo si tengo este uniforme **\- bromeo sonriente - **y eso quiere decir que tú no puedes hacerme nada **\- Santana frunció el ceño analizando el comentario, después de un momento que capto la broma término sonriendo - **ya está **\- dio por finalizada la tarea en el cabello de Santana

**S: ¿tan rápido?**

**R: sip, no fue tan difícil, solo un par de pedazos de hielo que al parecer te encargaste de incrustar cada vez más **\- Santana se miró al espejo por un momento, había tenido suerte que aquella bebida se le haya tirado en la cara pues no arruino demasiado la camisa que llevaba solo unas cuantas gotas lo único malo es que ahora todo el día apestaría a fresa

**S: ¿y no me vas a decir nada? **\- pregunto dándose una vuelta para que Rachel viera su vestimenta

**R: ¿qué quieres que diga? **\- dijo con exasperación, ¿qué es lo que buscaba Santana?

**S: no lo sé, algo de "Hey Santana te ves jodidamente sexy aún más de cuando llevas el uniforme"**

**R: estuve viviendo en tu casa por más un mes, te eh visto muchas veces con ropa casual**

**S: lo sé **\- suspiro - **yo solo... solo quería que dijeras algo que me hiciera convencerme de que hice lo correcto**

**R: Santana, no hiciste esto por mí ¿cierto?**

**S: por supuesto que no**

**R: entonces lo que diga yo no tiene que convencerte de algo, es mejor que te cuestiones a ti misma si lo que hiciste fue lo correcto**

**S: lo hice **\- aseguro rápidamente para sorpresa de Rachel que había visto algo de duda en ella

**R: entonces porque convencerte de otra cosa**

**S: solo quería saber si hice lo mejor para Quinn y haberla dejado sola, ya ves, al parecer no lo tomo muy bien**

**R: ¿crees que mando a Kitty con el slushie por esa razón? **

**S: eso... **\- concordó -** y el hecho que ayer le pedí algo**

**R: ¿y que fue ese algo?, **\- cuestionó cuidadosa probando su suerte y ver si Santana respondería - **si se puede saber**

**S: en realidad tiene que ver contigo **\- admitió - **le pedí que te dijéramos la verdad sobre la noche de la fiesta en casa de Puck, pero ella no quiso**

**R: ¿qué verdad?**

**S: sobre cuál de las 2 te beso, acaso no quieres saberlo? **\- "por supuesto"

**R: no **\- negó apresurada -** ¿porque crees que quisiera yo saberlo a estas alturas?**

**S: no lo sé, se lo preguntaste a Kurt en la fiesta **\- Rachel frunció el ceño, ¿cómo es que se enteró de eso? - **los escuché hablar **\- dijo sin importancia

**R: muy aparte del hecho de que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación **\- Santana rodó los ojos y Rachel continuo - **tengo que decir que si, lo acepto, se lo pregunte en la fiesta pero solo fue porque en ese momento tenía la duda sobre mí, pero ahora ya no me interesa en lo absoluto**

**S: ¿así? **\- Rachel asintió - **¿y qué hay de tu amiga Brittany?**

**R: ¿qué tiene que ver ella?**

**S: ella ha estado preguntándole a cada chico y chica del club glee quién fue la que entro en ese armario de limpieza contigo y te beso, ya se lo pregunto a Tina, Mike, Artie, Finn, Mercedes, Sam y hasta el propio Puck por supuesto que todos negaron saberlo pero algo me dice que tu amiguita Sherlock no se ha dado por vencida en su investigación **\- Rachel suspiro con frustración, ¿porque diablos Brittany no le había dicho nada? - **no estabas enterada sobre esto ¿cierto? **\- negó

**R: pero no importa, de todas formas Brittany siempre ha sido así**

**S: ¿así como?**

**R: creyendo que un simple beso te lleva al amor de tu vida **\- resoplo - **aunque ese beso se haya dado en una fiesta, por un reto y demasiado alcoholizada **\- ambas rieron pero Santana enarco un ceja cuestionando si Rachel hablaba enserio, ella asintió -** no me mal entiendas, la quiero mucho y me encanta que piense y sea así, pero no soy igual**

**S: te puedo preguntar algo **\- se acercó a ella, Rachel asintió -** yo creo que Brittany no pudo llegar a una conclusión así por ella misma **\- Rachel frunció el ceño - **quiero decir, ¿tu sentiste algo con el beso? **\- le sorprendió la pregunta, pero eso no evitó responder rápido con un...

**R: no **\- claramente mintiendo

**S: ¿segura? **\- se acercó otro poco, Rachel dio un paso atrás

**R: ¿a qué quieres llegar con todo esto Santana? **\- la ignoro

**S: porque yo Rachel, yo lo sentí más que un simple beso**

**R: ¿q... qué? **\- titubeo

**S: y sé que tu sentiste lo mismo, no lo niegues**

**R: yo no...**

**S: besarnos fue realmente excitante Rachel, quise hacerlo desde la primera vez que nos vimos en el aeropuerto, ¿lo recuerdas? **\- asintió - **tanto como quiero volver hacerlo ahora **\- volvió a dar otro pasó y Rachel otro haciéndola darse cuenta que ya había llegado al límite de una pared - **dime que lo quieres tanto como yo**

**R: no lo quiero **\- se apresuró a responder

**S: ¿qué sentiste cuando te bese Rachel? **\- se inclinó hacia ella haciendo encoger mas a Rachel

**R: nada**

**S: no te creo**

**R: no me importa y es mejor que lo dejes Santana - **intento alejarse pero Santana no la dejó

**S: déjame hacerlo de nuevo **\- susurro - **y así me convenceré de que es cierto lo que me dices**

**R: Santana** \- espeto débil, no quería besar a Santana pero ella realmente quería saber si decía la verdad

**S: solo pruébamelo, solo quiero saber si...**

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente y Rachel aprovechó la distracción para alejarse rápidamente

**Q: aquí estas **\- dijo Quinn cuando vio a su amiga, Brittany entro tras ella - **Santana necesito... ¿interrumpo algo? **\- pregunto cuando noto que la mirada de Santana no dejaba a Rachel

**S: me gustaría decir que no **\- respondió amargamente, Quinn frunció el ceño

**Q: necesito hablar contigo**

**S: y porque crees que yo quiero hablar contigo después de lo que me hiciste**

**Q: es enserio Santana**

**R: Quinn yo creo q...**

**B: ven Rachs **\- interrumpió su amiga jalándola del brazo -** es mejor que nos vayamos**

**Q: ¿qué es lo que estaba sucediendo aquí? **\- pregunto cuando Brittany y Rachel ya habían dejado el lugar, Santana sonrió regresando frente al espejo para acomodarse el cabello antes de responder

**S: no necesitas saberlo**

**~/~/~/~**

**B: ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando ahí Rachel?**

**R: nada **\- murmuro

**B: no me mientas, te conozco muy bien para saber que no me estás diciendo algo**

**R: ¿y no me conoces tan bien para saber que odio que me escondan cosas?**

**B: ¿porque dices eso?**

**R: Brittany **– suspiro -** ¿porque no me dijiste que has estado investigando sobre el beso de la fiesta de Puck?**

**B: yo no... no era tanto una investigación, solo fueron simples preguntas, las cuales nadie me respondió por cierto, y no te lo dije porque quería darte una sorpresa… si llegaba a descubrirlo **\- Rachel suspiro negando repetidas veces recargándose entre los casilleros y se arrastró hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, las clases habían empezado desde hace más de 20 minutos y aunque su mente ahora no estuviera al 100 en eso esperaba no encontrarse con ningún maestro que la regañara por su falta a clase y la mandase a la dirección, Brittany invitó su posición en el suelo - **dime que no te enojaste**

**R: claro que no Britts **\- respondió con sinceridad apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia quién hizo lo mismo quedando cabeza a cabeza - **en realidad estoy molesta conmigo misma**

**B: ¿porque? **Respiro antes de hablar

**R: Santana estuvo apunto de besarme**

**B: ¡¿qué?! **\- se alejó un poco para verla

**R: y yo no intenté evitarlo...**

**~/~/~/~**

Esa misma mañana Rachel había recibido un mensaje de la entrenadora Sue, esa misma tarde Rachel tendría que enseñarle a Quinn sobre los saltos y el giro "ATW" (arround the world) en el gimnasio y ya tenía una cita con ella para la última clase, pero después de lo ocurrido en el baño con Santana lo último que Rachel quería era cruzarse con alguna de ellas 2, claro que su deber era primero así que fue. Lo único bueno de eso es que Sue quería estar presente y eso significaba no tener que hablar con Quinn en ningún momento, o eso esperaba...

**R: solo inclina un poco más los tobillos cada vez que caigas ¿ok? **\- Quinn asintió lista para volver a intentar la acrobacia que practicaban - **oh espera... cuando te impulses hacia atrás que todo tu peso no solo se vaya de la cintura para arriba, equilíbralo** \- volvió a asentir - **y tampoco... **

**Q: ¡Hey!... ¿Ya no?... **\- la detuvo - **llevas toda la práctica con todas tus advertencias sobre qué hacer y que no, creo que soy lo suficientemente lista como para entenderlo una sola vez ¿no crees?**

**R: lo siento, solo no quiero que te lastimes**

**Q: no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí**

**R: si tengo, te estoy enseñando una rutina no fácil de hacer y estoy responsable de ello y cada cosa que te suceda durante esto **\- Quinn frunció el ceño quedando en silencio - **bien, ahora puedes hacerlo **\- indicó, Quinn asintió por última vez antes de pararse sobre las colchas azules donde llevaba acabó los saltos por indicación de Rachel y su "cuidados extremos", como les llamó la rubia, Quinn hizo 2 saltos mortales inversos y como en todo el bloque de entrenamiento que llevaban solo pudo hacer eso cuando el objetivo eran 3 seguidos, Sue ya estaba al borde de la desesperación

**Sue: ¡POR FAVOR FABRAY DEJA DE APESTAR TANTO! **\- se oyó a Sue gritar en su megáfono desde los asientos de las gradas donde observaba la práctica, Quinn gruño en silencio levantándose del suelo Rachel quiso ayudarla pero fue rechazada - **¡BERRY DEJA DE SER TAN CONDENSEDIENTE CON ELLA Y ACABALA!**

**R: señorita Silvester **\- dijo Rachel con respeto, pues había descubierto que a la entrenadora le gustaba que la llamaran por señorita y hasta dejaba de ser un poco molesta cuando lo hacía - **me gustaría llevar esto a mi estilo por favor**

**Sue: como quiera Berry **\- resoplo sin interés - **en realidad tengo que irme por unos minutos voy a regresar y quiero ver esas 3 mortales hechas ¿entiendes Fabray?**

**Q: ¿podemos continuar? **\- pregunto a Rachel que apartó la vista del lugar donde la entrenadora se había ido

**R: claro, vuelve a intentarlo **\- lo intento, lo intento y lo intento por 20 minutos más pero no lo logro, Rachel quería darle más consejos pero Quinn se veía demasiado tensa como para tomarlos, tal vez Sue tenía razón y tendría que exigirle más - **es mejor que por hoy lo dejemos**

**Q: no, aún no, necesito practicar más... y tenemos que esperar a Sue**

**R: dice que ya no va a regresar **\- murmuro distraída en su celular y tomando su bolsa deportiva

**Q: ¿cómo lo sabes? **\- la siguió

**R: me mandó un mensaje, al parecer Becky está en la dirección por destruir 2 xilófonos nuevos de la banda y tiene que rescatarla del castigo**

**Q: ahora ya te volviste la confidente de Sue, whoa se ve que no pierdes el tiempo para ganarte a los maestros**

**R: yo no hago nada, simplemente no le faltó el respeto a mis mayores como la mayoría y sin ánimos de escucharme ególatra mis conversaciones son más inteligentes y maduras**

**Q: yo diría narcisista **

**R: si, lo siento… dije que no quería sonar así que solo no me hagas caso, de todas formas me tengo que ir **\- se excusó haciendo su camino a la salida del gimnasio, Quinn asintió, después reaccionó y tomo su pertenencias siguiendo a Rachel

**Q: ¿te vas a ver con Santana?**

**R: no **\- se detuvo para verla -** ¿porque crees eso?**

**Q: Santana me lo dijo **\- Rachel asintió volviendo a su caminata - **entonces si se van a ver**

**R: no sé lo que te dijo Santana pero no veo que te interesaría lo que hace ella después de lo que le hiciste esta mañana**

**Q: ¿eso que tiene que ver?**

**R: lo mismo que tiene que ver Santana conmigo **\- Quinn dio un suspiro pesado

**Q: mira Rac... Berry... no te metas en eso, lo que hice o llegué a hacer no es tu problema**

**R: digo lo mismo**

**Q: además Kitty fue quién le tiro el slushie**

**R: por tu mandato**

**Q: lo mismo que una vez hizo Santana contigo cuando me hizo tirarte ese vaso de leche con chocolate **\- Rachel se estremeció simplemente al escuchar el nombre de aquella bebida deteniéndose en la salida de la escuela

**R: ¿así que por eso lo hiciste?, Quinn la venganza no es buena y...**

**Q: no lo hice por eso **\- interrumpió ofendida - **yo... yo nunca haría una venganza contra mi mejor amiga... realmente se nota que no me conoces**

**R: oye... lo sien...**

**Q: nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento **\- dijo sin prestar atención a las disculpas regresando sus propios pasos recorridos para regresar al gimnasio e ir a las duchas, porque después de un hora de entrenamiento y esta pequeña discusión necesitaba una ducha reconfortantemente caliente. Rachel salió de la escuela prefiriendo no abrumarse tanto en todo lo que había pasado esta mañana en la escuela y hasta lo sucedido con Santana quedó en el olvidó, ahora su preocupación era Brittany y aquel mensaje que le había enviado hace unos momentos con el texto _"URGENTE te necesito, en el estacionamiento ahora... :)"_... aunque esa carita feliz final la tranquilizaba un poco

**~/~/~/~**

**R: Brittany ¿qué sucede? **\- pregunto cuando llegó al lugar de estacionamiento donde estaba su Cooper y antes de saludar a Dani que estaba presente, cosa que le extraño a Rachel

**B: que bueno que llegaste, ven **\- dijo tomándola del brazo para alejarla, Dani con una sonrisa se quedó junto al vehículo y se despidió de Rachel con la mano

**R: ¿a dónde vamos?**

**B: vi a Santana hace un rato, ¿no la encontraste dentro? **\- Rachel negó - **dice que te estaba buscando porque quería llevarte a casa**

**R: no sé qué decir a eso**

**B: pero eso no es lo que tenía que decirte en realidad, yo invité a Dani a ver una película al depa **\- Rachel evito preguntar el porqué de esa invitación sin su consentimiento cuando ella quería evitar cualquier tipo de visita al departamento, porque sabía que Brittany también tenía el derecho de llevar amigos a casa, además Dani era una persona discreta

**R: ¿y esta es una cita, y quieres pedirme que me desaparezca o algo así?**

**B: para nada... en realidad estabas invitada **\- Rachel frunció el ceño, ¿cómo que estaba invitada? - **pero llegó este señor y dice que tiene que llevarte a un lado**

**R: ¿señor? **\- pregunto cuando se detuvieron junto a un automóvil "Chrysler 300"negro - **¿quién es?**

**B: es mejor que hables con el **\- dudosamente y con cautela Rachel se acercó a la ventanilla del copiloto y se inclinó para asomarse por ella

**"Hola" **\- saludo el sonriente señor tras el volante, Rachel sonrió

**R: bonito auto señor Fabray **

**Ru: muchas gracias señorita**

**R: ¿así que viene a recoger a su hija? **\- pregunto pensando que sería lo más obvio de la presencia de Russel ahí, el por supuesto que negó

**Ru: en realidad vine por ti**

**R: ¿por mí? **\- volteó a ver a su amiga que se encogió de hombros y regreso a Russel - **¿y puedo saber por qué?**

**Ru: puede subir señorita Berry **\- pidió con amabilidad

**R: lo siento, pero no puedo, tengo que llevar a Brittany a casa y...**

**B: no te preocupes por eso **\- llegó junto a ella - **Dani si tiene licencia de conducir y hoy no trajo su moto ella podría llevarme **\- Rachel estaba segura que esto ya era un plan echo y algo le decía que Maribel también estaba dentro de esto, ¿pero que era?... así que decidió subir al auto después de despedirse de su amiga pues de alguna manera temía que Quinn saliera de la escuela y la viera hablando con su padre, el coche avanzó después de que su cinturón se había abrochado

**R: ¿puedo saber a dónde vamos?**

**Ru: Maribel me dijo... **\- lo sabía - **que no has ido a la consulta que te programaron hace más de un mes en el hospital de Lima **

**R: y ahora ella lo envió como un sustituto de padre ¿no?**

**Ru: para nada... **\- río por como Rachel se cruzó de brazos molesta e infantil - **en realidad yo me ofrecí porque fui yo quien hizo los arreglos para que sus datos clínicos de Londres fueran transferidos hasta aquí y no tuvieras que estar viajado estos meses**

**R: usted no debería de preocuparse por eso porque de todas formas se le pagará**

**Ru: me ofende señorita Berry, yo no hago esto por dinero si no por el cariño que yo tengo hacia sus padres y aunque no me crea me preocupó por ti **\- Rachel suspiro relajándose un poco

**R: lo siento **\- Russel asintió en silencio - **al parecer hoy fue mi día de ofender a los Fabray **\- resoplo

**Ru: ¿qué?**

**R: nada... solo pensaba en voz alta**

**Ru: ¿tuviste algún problema con Quinn en la escuela?**

**R: no**

**Ru: ¿enserio?**

**R: sinceramente señor Fabray, no me gustaría hablar de eso **\- no se dijeron nada después de eso, Rachel estaba más extrañada del porque Russel es el que tenía que acompañarla al doctor pero no era tiempo de protestas ni poder seguir evadiendo esto

**~/~/~/~**

**S: Fabray **\- dijo como saludo al ver a Quinn dirigirse a su auto

**Q: López **\- Santana la siguió hasta he ambas llegaron al Beetle rojo de Quinn - **no dijiste que te irías con Berry**

**S: si pero no la encontré**

**Q: ella se fue hace más de media hora**

**S: lo sé, noté que su coche ya no esta por aquí**

**Q: ¿entonces?**

**S: mi madre me trajo esta mañana y eso significa que yo no traje el mío**

**Q: obviamente**

**S: le iba a pedir a Berry que me llevara**

**Q: ¿en realidad ibas a hacer eso? **\- río burlona

**S: no veo lo malo **\- se encogió de hombros -** se ve que a ella le encanta ayudar a la gente **\- Quinn suspiro adentrándose a su auto - ¿**entonces me llevas?... te recuerdo que me lo debes por lo de esta mañana**

**Q: puedes dejar eso **\- Santana sonrió - **solo sube y cállate**

**~/~/~/~**

**R: no es necesario que se quede aquí estacionado esperando**

**Ru: no me molesta**

**R: puedo tardar más de una hora **\- advirtió

**Ru: Twitter me puede entretener por más horas**

**R: bueno **\- suspiro vencida, había estado tratando de convencer a Russel que no tenía que sentirse responsable con ella y que podía irse ya que él no podría entrar con ella al hospital por precaución a que nadie los viera juntos - **entonces ahora regreso **\- Russel asintió - **pero recuerde si usted quiere o necesita irse puede hacerlo yo puedo llamar a Brittany y ver su puede venir por mi**

**Ru: ¿me estas corriendo sutilmente?**

**R: para nada... solo sé que es un hombre ocupado y puede tener asuntos que atender**

**Ru: pues no te preocupes por eso ¿ok!?**

**R: ok**

**Ru: ahora ve **\- perezosamente Rachel salió del vehículo y a paso lento entro entre las puertas mostrando un lugar en el que el color blanco dominaba todo se dijo a si misma, "esto solo era una revisión anual que el contrato de modelos le había impartido por obligación y también sus propios padres..."

**~/~/~/~**

**Q: puedes bajar aquí **– pidió Quinn deteniéndose en una esquina

**S: ¿qué?, pero si solo falta 2 cuadras para llegar**

**Q: es por eso que puedes llegar por ti sola desde aquí**

**S: ¿porque me haces esto?**

**Q: no te estoy haciendo nada, tengo que ir a otro lado y tengo que dar vuelta aquí**

**S: ¿a dónde vas?**

**Q: nos vemos mañana Santana **– evadió, Santana molesta tuvo que bajar

_~/_ hora y media después\~

**Dr: así que Rachel **\- dijo el doctor sentándose en su cómoda y acolchonada silla con una gran sonrisa, el doctor Nathan Prescott, como se llamaba, parecía que era más un pediatra que un doctor general, pues en el estante, el escritorio de su oficina y demás lugares tenía algunos juguetes que a Rachel continuamente distraía, ya que parecían que todos eran obtenidos de almuerzos infantiles o promociones en cajas, bolsas de dulces o papitas… tal vez para eso los tenía, para que cada vez que tenga que dar una mala noticia las personas estén más entretenidos en descubrir de cual provenía cada juguete y si alguna vez había visto alguna de esas caricaturas que tenían forma de juguete que consistían de tantas épocas diferentes de la televisión, como el peluche de Cat-Dog que estaba situado sobre algunos libros de medicina avanzada, o el Bob esponja que estaba junto a un minion cerca de un florero de la mesita junto a la ventana y ni hablar del Dexter que estaba con su típica bata blanca de científico casi mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa frente a ella situado junto al calendario que estaba en el escritorio -** todo se ve bien con usted **\- Rachel levanto la vista de los pequeños lentes cuadrados de Dexter hacia los lentes circulares del doctor frente a ella, el señor no tenía más de 40 años y sus ojos grises lo hacían ver más apuesto de lo que era aunque eso a Rachel no le interesara tanto sino más bien es sonrisa que parecía que nunca quitaría

**R: ¿se ve?**

**Dr: si, glucosa, colesterol, triglicéridos **\- enumero leyendo las hojas que traía en manos - **todo se ve bien**

**R: ósea que "se ve"pero no está seguro**

**Dr: ¿qué?, no señorita Berry **\- río -** disculpe mi elección de palabras pero después de ver los análisis enviados desde Londres y los que se les hizo aquí puedo asegurar que usted es una señorita completamente saludable **\- Rachel suspiro aliviada haber evitado venir desde hace días había sido exactamente por no querer obtener malas noticias - **pero...**

**R: ¡lo sabía! **\- grito levantándose sorprendido al doctor - **sabía que esto no era bueno, desde que entro con esa sonrisa sabía que todo iban a ser malas noticias, nunca puedo tener buenas noticias cuando vengo a estos lugares, ¡nunca!...**

**Dr: hey Rachel, tranquila… puedes por favor tranquilizarte **

**R: ¿tranquilizarme?, ¿enserio?, ¿cómo me pide eso después de que me da esas horribles noticias**

**Dr: ¿y que mala noticia te di yo?**

**R: bueno... pues... aún no me ha dicho nada**

**Dr: exacto**

**R: oh **\- murmuro apenada volviendo al asiento

**Dr: bien Rachel, lo único que quería era preguntarte es si tu fumas**

**R: para nada **– aseguro extrañada pero sin intenciones de volver a alterarse

**Dr: ¿alguien de su familia? **\- Rachel negó - ¿**y has estado en contacto con alguien que lo haga?**

**R: hace unas semanas fui a una fiesta y había muchos chicos fumando, ¿eso sirve? **\- el doctor asintió apuntando manualmente sobre aquellos documentos

**Dr: ¿usted hace ejercicio?**

**R: todos los días**

**Dr: ¿y cuando llevas mucho tiempo o finalizas tus ejercicios has notado algún cambio con tu cuerpo especialmente tu sistema respiratorio?**

**R: últimamente si **\- el doctor guardo silencio con su atención en ella así que continuo -** después de una hora o menos de correr siento que el aire me falta y mi respiración se vuelve muy constante**

**Dr: señorita Berry esto no es nada para alarmarse está bien **\- Rachel asintió - **pero parece que tienes pulmones de fumador pasivo ya que dice que usted no fuma, pero principalmente no fue por esa fiesta a la que fue esto viene de antes y me extraña ya que usted dice que nadie de su familia fuma así que...**

**R: en realidad **\- intervino -** cuando era niña mi abuelo, el solía fumar mucho**

**Dr: ¿qué tanto fue el contacto con él?**

**R: viví con él durante 2 años**

**Dr: ¿y solía fumar frente a ti?**

**R: no, bueno no mucho **\- se retractó pues sabía que tenía que ser honesta - **solía mandarme a mi recámara cada vez que él lo hacia dentro de casa pero había veces que yo regresaba cuando él no se daba cuenta, otras veces lo hacía en lugares abiertos como un parque o el patio de casa pero yo estaba junto a el**

**Dr: entonces ese fue el receptor principal de todo esto y el haber estado en esa fiesta con demasiado humo se podría decir que despertó un poco más la contaminación de tus pulmones **

**R: ¿y es muy grave?**

**Dr: no te preocupes con un tratamiento de algunas sesiones de oxígeno y algunos medicamentos que te voy a recetar vas a estar bien**

**R: Ok... ¿y eso no afectara nada en mi voz? **\- pregunto con preocupación

**Dr: para nada **\- respondió gentil -** ¿porque lo pregunta?, ¿es acaso usted alguna clase de cantante o algo?**

**R: algo así... creo que es más como un pasatiempo**

**Dr: así que tengo aquí sentada frente a mí a una futura artista musical**

**R: no lo creo, pero solo lo preguntaba porque hace tiempo tuve una operación de garganta y temo por mi voz**

**Dr: déjeme ver **\- murmuro el doctor Prescott revisando el historial médico de Rachel - **aquí dice que hace más de 4 meses ya debiste de haber sanado... ¿tú has volvido a cantar? **\- Rachel negó - **¿porque?**

**R: creo que aún tengo miedo **\- admitió con vergüenza, el doctor comprensivamente se puso de pie tomando un utensilio de madera llamado Abatelenguas

**Dr: puedo revisarte para estar seguros ¿si quieres? **\- Rachel asintió abriendo la boca tan grande como para permitirle el acceso al doctor sin recibir indicaciones, solo unos segundos después el doctor se apartó tirando el Abatelenguas en el basurero y volver a su asiento con la atenta mirada de Rachel que esperaba una explicación -

**R: ¿y?**

**Dr: todo está bien con tu garganta **\- dijo para gran alivio de Rachel -** en realidad aún mejor que eso, tu operación fue tan buena que puedes comer un litro de helado antes de cantar algo tan grave y no afectara en nada tu voz**

**R: ¿enserio?**

**Dr: siii... pero no lo hagas, podrías tal vez enfermar tu garganta**

**R: ¿no acaba de decir que eso no sucedería?**

**Dr: no, yo dije que no debes temer perder tu voz porque eso no sucederá, afirmar que nunca te enfermarías de la garganta sería un gran error mío, porque eso no podría evitarlo **\- Rachel asintió algo dudosa analizando las palabras con cuidado - **y para estar completamente seguros de que estas 100% bien ¿puedes cantar algo?**

**R: ¿ahora?**

**Dr: por favor**

**R: está bien… yo uhm… algún pedido?**

**Dr: sorpréndeme **– sonrió acomodándose en su asiento seguro de que este sería algo bueno de escuchar, Rachel suspiro pesadamente para atenuar su inquietud de volver a cantar después de más de 5 meses y carraspeo un poco antes de comenzar a cantar

**R: "_And now I will start living today, today, today I close the door I got this new beginning and I will fly, I'll fly like a cannonball, Like a cannonb…"_ \- y ¿con eso está bien o…? **– pregunto deteniendo su canto cuando vio al doctor Prescott mirarla con asombro

**Dr: con eso está perfecto para volver a decir que usted está perfectamente bien y… que es una excelente cantante **– Rachel sonrió por primera vez desde que había entrado al hospital

**~/~/~/~**

**Dr: bien Rachel ella es Emily mi secretaria pero por ahora por la falta de presupuesto también es la recepcionista de esta área **– explicó el por qué tuvo que llevarla hasta recepción

**R: mucho gusto Rachel Berry**

**E: mucho gusto linda **\- respondió la señora de aproximadamente 50 años con una gran y dulce sonrisa

**Dr: ella te anotará tu próxima cita y solo tienes que reglarle una firma**

**R: ¿una firma?**

**Dr: el señor Fabray dijo que esto sería necesario para saber que usted está enterada de los análisis y resultados clínicos dice que eso sería útil para cuando todo esto sea enviado a Londres de nuevo**

**R: está bien **\- dijo algo confundida, tal vez era algo legal

**Dr: entonces nos veremos después Rachel cuídate y compra esos medicamentos eh **\- el doctor Prescott se alejó desapareciendo por los pasillos y después de unas pregunta generales que Emily le hizo a Rachel ella ya firmaba aquella hoja y se la entregaba a la señora cuando vio a Russel pasearse por ahí y entrar por un pasillo vigilando todo a su alrededor como si temiera ser descubierto

**R: ¿sabe a dónde va?** \- pregunto cuando vio que Emily veía a la misma dirección

**E: cuidados intensivos privado **\- respondió con una mirada triste - **hace tiempo que no venía por aquí, es triste lo que le sucedió a la familia pero creo que eso tú lo has de saber más... después de todo eres más cercana a la familia que cualquiera que esté aquí**

**R: si **\- susurro no queriendo arruinar el plan de Russel de decir que ella era amiga de la familia con sus demás preguntas - **adiós Emily **\- se despidió apresurada queriendo seguir a Russel

Rachel entro por aquellas mismas puertas que cruzó Russel que la llevaba a "CI"(cuidados intensivos) - el pasillo era silencioso y no había nadie por ahí camino, pasando algunos cuartos en los cuales pudo divisar vacíos desde la pequeña ventanilla que tenían las puertas se dio cuenta de que esto era realmente privado, también pasó por una sala de espera vacía a excepción de un trabajador del hospital que veía televisión sin darse cuenta de su presencia tal vez el vigilante del area, Rachel siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la habitación que marcaba el número 7 y en la que se encontraba Russel, lo observó por un rato, él no se movía ni hablaba solo estaba parado de espaldas, Rachel estuvo apuntó de irse por el sentimiento de estar interviniendo en algo personal del señor Fabray, pero el simple movimiento del señor acercándose a la persona en la cama la detuvo, ella aún no había visto el rostro de aquella persona por el cuerpo de Russel que la cubría, pero cuando él se acercó a lado derecho de aquella hospitalizada y acaricio su mejilla, pudo descubrir que se trataba de una mujer... una mujer que aunque difícil de reconocer Rachel podía asegurar que se trataba de...

**R: ¿Frannie…? **\- se preguntó recargándose de más en la puerta haciendo que esta se moviera y rechinara alarmando a Russel que la miro fijamente.

* * *

**PDT: Disculpen si hay una o más faltas de ortografía.**

_Los comentarios, críticas y opiniones son bienvenidos..._

**_Grecka fuera, paz… :3 _**


	24. Chapter 23: Nuestras Cicatrices

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX**

* * *

N/A: hoy habrá una larga conversación con Russel en la que sabremos que sucedió con Frannie y algunos momentos Faberry :3... Disfruten

* * *

**Cap 23: Nuestras Cicatrices**

Ahora no sabía qué hacer, Russel solo la miraba como si ella fuera un tipo de fantasma escalofriante, al parecer su sorpresa y miedo de haber sido descubierto por Rachel fue tanto que aunque su piel ya era blanca pudo verse aún más pálido, Rachel quería disculparse pero sabía que si hablaba no sería oída por la interrupción de la puerta y la lejanía en la que se encontraban y tampoco se atrevía a entrar

**"Disculpe señorita **\- escucho a alguien decir tras ella y, cuando este mismo tocó su hombro se sobresaltó - **usted no debería estar aquí"-** y reaccionó gracias a eso

**R: si, lo... lo siento yo me voy... **\- se giró dispuesta a irse

**Rs: Rachel espera **\- pero la voz de Russel la detuvo

**R: lo siento señor Fabray **\- se volvió para verlo - **no era mi intención yo lo vi y, no quería seguirlo... bueno si quería pero yo ni siquiera sé porque lo seguí fue irrespetuoso de mi parte, en realidad lo siento y no se preocupe porque... yo no vi nada y me iré ahora, lo veo abajo pero si acaso quiere irse solo yo puedo... **\- ¡maldición! ¿porque siempre que estaba nerviosa divagaba tanto?, parecía que su boca no podía cerrarse aunque ella lo ordenará, Rachel aún recordaba unos años atrás que para cualquier pequeña conversación solía divagar y a la mayoría de las personas les molestaba, pero por supuesto que a ella no le importaba, hasta que conoció a Chloe y la frase "eres perfecta, pero cuando divagas eres un poco detestable" - por supuesto que eso la había lastimado pero su idiotez por complacer a su novia gano y cambio ese gesto detestable para todos... para todos menos para Russel que en lugar de observarla de forma extraña como la mayoría de las personas el sonreía divertido - **llamar a Brittany para ella venga por mí y aunque aún no tenga permiso tal vez y Dani aún siga en... **\- se silenció cuando vio al vigilante del área mirarla de forma extraña y la sonrisa de Russel - **estoy hablando mucho ¿cierto?... es mejor que me vay...**

**Rs: Carl déjame presentarte a Rachel una amiga de la familia **\- intervino antes de la huida de Rachel, el chico, de aproximadamente 26 años sonrió y tendió su mano a ella

**"mucho gusto señorita y siento mi inoportuno comentario"**

**R: está bien**

**"los dejó y estaré en la sala de espera por si me necesitan" **\- Russel asintió permitiendo al chico retirarse y miro a Rachel quién no quitaba la mirada del suelo

**Rs: ven Rachel entra conmigo quiero presentarte a alguien **\- dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto para que entrase primero, la chica a paso lento y mirando aún al suelo entro - **Rachel ella es...**

**R: la conozco **\- apenas murmuro

**Rs: ¿qué?... como es que...?**

**R: no sé si tenga que decirlo**

**Rs: Rachel es mi hija por supuesto que tienes que decírmelo **\- Rachel miro a Frannie unos segundos antes de acercarse a ella y tomarle una mano

**R: hola Frannie, mucho gusto en conocerte personalmente eres igual de hermosa de cómo te recuerdo **\- sonrió, Russel aún muy confundido se acercó a un sillón que se encontraba en el cuarto que había ordenado a poner el desde que Quinn pasaba demasiado tiempo viniendo a visitar a su hermana, Rachel aún estuvo por un tiempo ahí hasta unos 2 minutos en los que tomo asiento junto a Russel - **hace un tiempo supe que Quinn tenía una hermana por ella misma en una conversación, después cuando fui a su casa para la tarea vi una foto de ambas en su cuarto y aunque ambas aún eran muy pequeñas en la foto para reconocer que se trataba de Frannie, supe que era ella cuando su esposa me hablo de su hija mayor, me dijo su nombre y me mostró una foto más reciente de su graduación en secundaria**

**Rs: su última foto **\- susurro Russel recordando la misma foto que el traía en su cartera desde lo sucedido al igual que Judy - ¿**pero porque dices que supiste que era ella?**

**R: yo no sé la verdad de porque mis padres y usted perdieron conexión y nunca me lo dijeron, a usted solo lo conocí de nombre porque Hiram en ocasiones hablaba de su mejor amigo de secundaria... **\- Russel suspiro -** usted sabe que por mi falta de mayoría de edad yo aún no puedo trabajar profesionalmente así que hace año y medio atrás tenían que contratar a otra chica en la agencia y Leroy me pidió que opinara sobre algunas aspirantes a modelos que enviaron su currículum, por supuesto que grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando descubrimos a una Fabray entre ellas... **\- Rachel le dio una mirada de soslayo a Russel antes de continuar -** le preguntamos a mi padre si este era un error o tal vez solo alguien con el mismo apellido, el simplemente dijo que ella tendría que ser contratada y no explicó más... o por al menos no en mi presencia **\- Russel se levantó comenzando a caminar por la sala así que Rachel guardo silencio esperando a que el dijera algo

**Rs: que más supiste sobre eso **\- pregunto desesperado, ¿cómo es que él no sabía nada de esto?

**R: nada... lo único que escuché una vez fue que Leroy le pregunto a Hiram sobre una chica nueva que entraría a la agencia, el apenas y murmuro desganado que ella aún no se había comunicado y bueno... yo creo que aún hablaban de su hija**

**Rs: no sé qué decir **\- dijo pasando ambas manos por su rostro - **mi hija dijo que se iría a Londres para estudiar medicina y cuando me ofrecí a buscarle una buena escuela para inscribirla, me dijo que no... porque ella iba a buscarlo por ella misma **\- Rachel solo podía mirar a Frannie, recostada en la cama tan apacible y respirando tan pausadamente junto con aquel chirriante y desesperante sonido de la máquina de su ritmo cardíaco junto a ella - **al parecer mi hija me estaba mintiendo**

**R: todo el mundo lo hace**

**Rs: pero ella es mi hija **\- gruño con desesperación y hasta Rachel se hubiera estremecido por el tono molesto que Russel utilizo si tan solo sus pensamientos no estuvieran tan fríos ahora

**R: y ellos mis padres **\- musito amargamente, Russel negó

**Rs: esto no es lo mismo**

**R: lo sé, por al menos usted la tiene aquí, cerca de usted... para amarla**

**Rs: ella esta como muerta hace más de 1 año Rachel **\- dijo con la voz quebrada haciendo que Rachel cerrará los ojos al instante - **ella no está aquí **\- ella respiro profundo para tranquilizarse antes de levantarse, esto no se trataba de ella y sus problemas familiares, tendría que ser más compasiva con todo este asunto con el señor Fabray

**R: lo siento yo no ... **\- Rachel no sabía que decir exactamente así que sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó a Russel y tomo una de sus manos, el hombre se tensó al toque pero Rachel no desistió y lo atrajo junto con ella cerca de Frannie - **ella sigue aquí y no solo esa máquina es la que lo confirma si no también su corazón **\- Rachel dirigió la mano de Russel hacia el pecho de Frannie que subía y bajaba conforme a su respiración y poso la mano en donde se situaba el corazón palpitante después se alejó, de repente el sonido de la máquina cardíaca comenzó a sonar un poco más acelerado haciendo asustar a Russel que miro a Rachel buscando una respuesta - **no se preocupe ella solo está reaccionando a su toque **\- él iba a preguntar cómo es que sabía eso, pero término asintiendo y regresando la mirada a su hija para acariciar su rostro de forma tierna antes de volver a hablar

**Rs: ella era... es una buena chica, en la secundaria era de las mejores calificaciones y siempre pedía permiso para salir, nunca huyó de mi casa cuando estaba molesta, ni tampoco me respondió de forma grosera en una discusión, siempre ha sido alguien muy educada con sus mayores, en realidad con todo el mundo y nunca supe de alguien que pudiera odiarla... y... y no sé cómo es que dios permitió esto**

**R: no tiene que decirme nada si no quiere **\- ofreció cuando vio limpiar una lágrima casi lastimándose la mejilla por la dureza en que lo hizo

**Rs: pero quiero Rachel...** \- se volvió a verla - **odio que todo el mundo me pregunte... ¿que ha sido de tu hija Frannie?, ¿dónde vive ahora?, ¿en qué universidad está?... y todas esas cosas que mi pequeña debería estar viviendo... odio mentirle a cada uno de ellos y fingir que no pasa nada... quiero por primera vez en este tiempo de sufrimiento ser honesto con alguien... quiero confiar en ti como tú lo estás haciendo en mi **\- Rachel asintió algo dentro de ella le decía que ella no tendría que estar aquí y escuchar esto sabía el mal que podía hacerle, Russel se apartó de su hija para ir de nuevo al sillón palmeando el lado vacío para que Rachel lo tomara pero ella negó sintiéndose mejor recargada en la pared así que Russel no insistió alargando un silencio para aclarar un poco sus pensamientos y por donde empezaría - **mi error fue haberla dejado salir esa noche para la fiesta de su graduación... **\- comenzó -** y en realidad yo se lo había negado porque sabía que al día siguiente tendría que hacer su primer viaje a Londres para empezar con algunos cursos antes... **\- apenas sonrió un poco recordando la ilusión que el mismo sentía por su hija pero después su mirada se oscureció - ** aunque supongo que eso era mentira también, como sea... después de tantas insistencias de mi esposa, Frannie y hasta de mi pequeña Quinn tuve que aceptar para dejarla ir con la condición de que llegara antes de media noche y por supuesto que después de pasada la hora condicionada empecé a preocuparme, porque bueno... ella no era de retrasos, así que después de haberle llamado varias veces y sin que me respondiera decidí llamar a todos sus amigos... ellos me dijeron que no había estado más de una hora en la fiesta y que se había ido con su novio así que lo llame a él, pero tampoco me respondía las llamadas así que mi angustia y preocupación subía por segundo, Judy me decía que no preocupara que ella estaría bien cuidada por este chico pero eso no me calmaba pero fue cuando... cuando... **\- Russel carraspeo el nudo en su garganta para poder continuar - **cuando llegó aquella llamada de este mismo hospital y no sé qué enfermera incipiente nos llamó diciéndonos que teníamos que venir a reconocer un... cuerpo... todo se volvió oscuro desde ese momento, así que como pudimos con nuestro dolor venimos solo mi esposa y yo, dejando a Quinn con la vecina con la excusa de que teníamos una urgencia familiar y le dijimos a Quinn que no dijera nada de Frannie **\- agacho la cabeza apenado por la primera mentira sobre el asunto y que hizo que su propia hija se involucrara - **pero cuando llegamos aquí y nos encontramos a Mark, su novio... **\- aclaró cuando vio la confusión en Rachel** \- y nos dijo que ella estaba bien pero que estaba en el quirófano...**

**R: disculpa la interrupción pero... ¿su novio se llama Mark? **\- Russel asintió, ¿esto podría ser una coincidencia o este chico se trataba de la misma persona que Rachel pensaba? - **y... Mark, este chico... ¿sigue viviendo aquí en Lima? **\- Russel volvió a asentir con más confusión

**Rs: ¿qué sucede con eso Rachel?**

**R: bueno, solo quiero saber si Mark se trata del mismo chico que trabaja de taxista, Mark Edwards **

**Rs: así que ya lo conoces... **\- muy bien lo dijo Santana "Lima es un pueblo chico y todos conocen a todos" **Mark era un chico que tenía el mismo futuro prometedor que mi hija y ambos se iban a ir a Londres pero después del accidente el obviamente no se fue y como ninguna universidad de aquí tenía la profesión que él quería y con la ida de sus padres de Lima él tuvo que mantenerse por sí mismo y buscar su propio trabajo **\- Rachel apenas asintió para que Russel continuará - **yo lo culpe a el** \- admitió - **culpe a Mark por lo que le había pasado a mi hija pero al parecer en el accidente automovilístico mi hija era la que venía conduciendo, pero tampoco fue su culpa ella era muy buena conductora sabes... **\- dijo excusando a su hija y mirando a Rachel para ver si esta le creía

**R: no lo dudo**

**Rs: genial, porque el culpable de todo esto fue el hombre que manejaba ebrio y que chocó con el coche de mi hija... y lo peor es que no pude hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo el muy idiota**

**R: ¿porque?, ¿es que la policía lo dejó libre? **\- pregunto casi sintiéndose enferma si Russel decía que si... pues haber arruinado no solo la vida de una joven sino de todos a su alrededor necesitaba ser pagado..., Russel negó

**Rs: el falleció de forma instantánea en el accidente porque no llevaba el cinturón **\- respondió con sus manos en puños casi haciendo sus nudillos emblanquecer por la fuerza ejercida mostrando su gran molestia -** el hizo sufrir a mi hija en el quirófano por horas, a su novio culpándose por meses, el dolor de mi esposa por perder a una de sus hijas y creo que Quinn es la que se ha llevado la peor parte de todo esto, ella tuvo que mentir a todos su amigos, guardarse todo ese dolor para sí misma y... aun así ella es la única que viene seguido a ver a su hermana **\- Rachel estaba sintiendo una gran empatía en todo esto que ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero con los mismos intentos de hacerse la fuerte como el mismo Russel lo estaba haciendo limpio las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y se acercó al señor y colocando una de sus manos sobre uno de los puños de Russel que ahora se veía más molesto consigo mismo que con cualquier otro, Russel ni siquiera la volteó a ver por el miedo de llorar en ese momento así que fijo su mirada en un punto cualquiera de la blanca habitación pero aun así se relajó un poco en el toque y dejó que sus palmas descansaran en su regazo aún con la de Rachel encima

**R: y que me dice de usted, ¿cuál es su dolor? **\- Russel resoplo un risa sin gracia

**Rs: el mío es lo de menos**

**R: lo mismo me dije yo hace unos meses y ya ve que no todo fue de la mejor manera **\- el señor miro a Rachel de soslayo

**Rs: no hablo de esto con cualquiera**

**R: es mejor dicho con nadie ¿no es así?... **\- Russel solo hizo una mueca de incomodidad pero Rachel no iba a dejar que este señor se encerrara más en su oscuro dolor esto no era bueno y ella lo sabía a la perfección - **vamos Russel, sé que tal vez soy de las últimas personas que usted pensaría estar en esta situación, pero usted sabe por lo que eh pasado y se del gran dolor el cual se puede llegar a sentir en estas situaciones y la gran impotencia de no poder hacer más por tus seres queridos **\- Russel giro para ver a Rachel cuando sintió que ella dio un apretón a su mano

**Rs: puede que mis palabras culpen a todos pero soy yo a quién verdaderamente culpo **\- admitió su principal pesar

**R: ¿porque?**

**Rs: yo la deje ir a esa fiesta**

**R: ¿y porque la dejó ir?**

**Rs: porque vi... vi que ella realmente quería ir y divertirse por última vez con sus amigos**

**R: lo ve... usted solo quería verla feliz en su último día en Lima**

**Rs: aun así yo no debí**

**R: no podría adivinar lo que pasaría, usted no se puede culpar**

**Rs: entonces porque aún me siento culpable**

**R: la impotencia de no poder haber hecho nada por su hija... **\- respondió haciendo dudar a Diesel de si esta chica era realmente una modelo o una psicóloga - **pero créame cuando le digo que esto no estaba en sus manos, sé que es doloroso de escucharlo pero cuando llegué a comprenderlo todo el dolor, el sufrimiento y la situación será mejor de sobrellevar no solo para usted si no que para todos los que aman a su hija**

**Rs: ¿pero cómo es que estas cosas le pueden pasar a alguien como a ella?**

**R: eso no lo sé... podría ser una prueba de vida, destino, casualidad o un error..., yo podría decirle muchas explicaciones de esto pero ninguna de estas respuestas van a ser que usted sienta que es la correcta porque al final de todo su única respuesta será "mi hija no merecía nada de esto"... ¿cierto? **\- Russel asintió

**Rs: ¿y eso está mal?**

**R: para nada, esa respuesta es correcta pero no es la única que necesita... el mundo está llena de preguntas sin responder pero al ser humano solo le queda de 2, buscar aquellas respuestas hasta el punto de la obsesión o seguir con la vida admitiendo que no se puede saberlo todo**

**Rs: pero que hago con este amor que le tengo a mi hija y el dolor que me da verla así**

**R: sé que la ama, así que por todo ese amor venga a visitarla, hable con ella y cuéntele de su día... eh sabido de muchos casos en los que los pacientes en estado de coma pueden escuchar todo lo que sus familiares les dice y a veces hasta lo llevan a sus sueños... **\- Russel la miro escéptico - **además usted dice que su hija era un ser bueno**

**Rs: ella era una chica tan buena que siempre tenía esa manía de que los demás estaban antes que ella para todo**

**R: y por esa manía usted también debería de darle la misma atención a su esposa e hija**

**Rs: yo si les doy mi atención a ellas, ambas saben que pueden venir conmigo y contarme lo que sea**

**R: ¿en realidad lo saben? **\- Russel frunció el ceño, así que sin ánimos de hacer molestar al señor Rachel intento explicarse - **señor Fabray, me acaba de decir que usted cree que Quinn se está llevando la peor parte de todo esto...**

**Rs: si, pero no veo a lo que quieres llegar**

**R: usted dijo que "cree" pero no que esta "seguro", algo muy diferente... dígame usted, le ha preguntado a ella como se ha sentido después de todo esto o como es que se siente hoy en día, o a su esposa?**

**Rs: no pero ella pueden venir a mí y...**

**R: ¿usted hubiera venido a mi si yo no hubiera insistido en que me dijera como se sentía? **\- Russel negó - **solo piense en lo mejor para su familia y que no todo quedé roto y sea demasiado tarde como lo fue con la mía por favor **\- dijo con su último apretón en el agarre de Russel antes de dejarlo y levantarse - **lo dejó un tiempo con su hija ok**

**Rs: está bien**

**R: lo veo abajo, Frannie **\- se giró hacia la chica en cama - **espero verte pronto de nuevo y tal vez leerte algo de ese libro tan bueno que tienes ahí **\- miro hacia el libro que se encontraba en la mesilla junto a unas lindas flores amarillas, Russel medio sonrió cuando miro al mismo lugar, "el sueño de Silvia" como se titulaba el libro, era una de las primeras lecturas largas que su hija había leído y la cual era su preferida así que él había traído una vez el libro y aunque nunca leyó para ella esperaba que tal vez Quinn si - **adiós... **\- apenas escucho eso tan lejano que volteó para descubrir que Rachel ya había desaparecido de la habitación y se había quedado completamente solo... solo pero con su hija acompañándolo.

**~/~/~/~**

Cuando Rachel salió no pudo evitar empezar a llorar muy silenciosa para que nadie por su camino la detuviera preguntándole si estaba bien pero eso no funcionó con el vigilante Carl que preocupado pregunto si quería que llamará a un doctor, por suerte pudo salir de eso y llegó con rapidez al elevador para salir del hospital y de los malos recuerdos que venían a su mente después de aquella larga conversación con Russel, de una vez por todas... hasta que para su suerte se abrió el elevador y ahora era Quinn quién estaba frente a ella...

**Q: ¿tú que haces aquí? **\- pregunto saliendo del elevador y Rachel aprovechó eso para adentrarse

**R: adiós Quinn **\- murmuro cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraban pero Quinn las detuvo entrando de nuevo

**Q: ¿estás bien?**

**R: ¿qué?**

**Q: tus ojos **\- dijo señalando los suyos - **estabas llorando y estas en un hospital, ¿estás bien? **\- volvió a intentar deteniendo de nuevo las puertas

**R: estoy bien**

**Q: no, no lo estas**

**R: Quinn tengo que bajar **\- Quinn miro a su alrededor por un segundo, después entro al elevador y las puertas se cerraron tras ella

**Q: ¿puedo saber porque estás aquí? **\- Rachel estuvo a punto de responder a la defensiva con la misma pregunta pero recordando el porqué de Quinn estaría ahí se retractó y fue algo sincera

**R: solo una consulta anual que había estado retrasando **

**Q: ¿entonces todo bien? **\- Rache estaba realmente extrañada con todo estas preguntas de Quinn pero no se negó a responder algo con la sinceridad que podía

**R: supongo que como debería**

**Q: ¿eso es un sí? **\- Rachel asintió y Quinn suspiro desviando la vista a los botones y regresando la vista en Rachel - ¿**no vas a bajar?**

**R: claro pero tu... **\- Rachel se silenció cuando Quinn apretó el piso 1 y el elevador comenzó a bajar, ambas se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, solo eran 3 pisos los que tenían que bajar y cuando estaban llegando al último Quinn presionó el botón de emergencia haciendo que el elevado se detuviera para volver hablar

**Q: ¿porque llorabas?**

**R: ¿porque piensas que estaba llorando? **\- pregunto ignorando por qué Quinn había detenido el elevador

**Q: cuando te lo dije no me lo negaste y tus ojos estaban llorosos y rojos, aún siguen rojos**

**R: estaba en la sala de espera **\- Quinn frunció el ceño, ¿eso que tenía que ver? - **y la televisión estaban mostrando una película que me hizo llorar**

**Q: y que clase de película te mostraban como para hacerte llorar, ¿el diario de una pasión?**

**R: exacto **\- respondió aunque ella nunca había visto esa película, sabía que era un romántico que la mayoría de la gente ya había visto, esperaba que Quinn no le preguntara algo sobre la película

**Q: ¿en realidad esa película te hace llorar?**

**R: eso creo**

**Q: ¿crees?...**

**R: bueno creo que este lugar pudo ayudar un poco... ya que es tan... tan...**

**Q: ¿triste?, frío, deprimente**

**R: no yo no decía**

**Q: así es como es Rachel **\- se encogió de hombros - **los hospitales siempre son así, por eso a nadie le gusta venir a estos lugares**

**R: pero aun así son lugares que hay que valorar por la ayuda y las vidas que se salvan aquí ¿no?**

**Q: supongo **\- respondió volviendo a presionar el botón de emergencia haciendo que el elevador volviera a su movimiento hasta llegar al último piso y las puertas se abrieron -

**R: nos veremos después Quinn **\- dijo saliendo

**Q: Rachel **\- la detuvo entre la salida del elevador - **sé que puede que no lo tomes en cuenta y no te culpo pero... puedes contarme lo que quieras si llegas a sentirte mal, triste o hasta feliz... puedes confiar en mi... por favor **\- Rachel ladeo la cabeza, ¿que era todo esto? Aun así asintió acercándose a ella cuidadosamente y no evito hacer lo que instintivamente sintió que era lo correcto, abrazarla sorpresivamente

**R: tú también puedes hacerlo **\- susurro en el abrazo, Quinn titubeo, no sabía cómo reacción, en realidad no podía ni reaccionar... sintió como Rachel se separó de ella poco a poco con una sonrisa en los labios - **y no lo olvides por favor **\- dijo como último desapareciendo de la vista de Quinn, las puertas del elevador volvieron a cerrarse permitiendo a Quinn soltar un gran suspiro tembloroso y calmar los latidos del pecho que comenzaron cuando vio a Rachel, subieron cuando la abrazo y aumentaron cuando susurro junto a su oído...

**Q: joder... **\- gruño cuando ya estaba subiendo de nuevo al piso 3 - **no puedo seguir así**

**~/~/~/~**

**Rs: entonces nos vamos ¿no? **\- dijo Russel cuando llegó junto a Rachel después de 5 minutos, el abrió la puerta del copiloto pero ella se negó

**R: es mejor que no**

**Rs: ¿se te olvidó algo?, porque puedo espérate y...**

**R: no es eso, solo creo que usted debería volver a subir**

**Rs: ¿porque?**

**R: Quinn está arriba **\- fue escueta esperando ser entendida

**Rs: oh... bueno... yo no creo que sea bueno así que...**

**R: es una gran oportunidad **\- interrumpió la negación del señor

**Rs: pero no me siento listo**

**R: uno nunca está listo para las conversaciones con sentimientos **

**Rs: no lo sé Rachel... **\- suspiro -** además tengo que llevarte a tu casa**

**R: no se preocupe por mí **\- Russel la miro -** en realidad acabó de llamar a Mark y estará apuntó de llegar porque está por la zona**

**Rs: él no puede vernos juntos**

**R: por eso es mejor que entre **\- Russel asintió en acuerdo y apuntó estuvo de volver a entrar pero se detuvo por una pregunta

**Rs: ¿y que le digo?**

**R: lo que ha querido decirle siempre... que la quiere, que va estar a su lado y que nunca va dejarla sola**

**Rs: ¿pero cómo empiezo?**

**R: Russel, no puedo solucionarle todo **\- sonrió para que Russel captara que lo había dicho en broma, por suerte así lo hizo y el señor sonrió

**Rs: si lo sé, lo siento, es solo que estoy nervioso, no quiero arruinar más el asunto con mi hija... le eh dicho cosas de las cual me avergüenzo desde que se empezó a vestir de esa forma tan extraña... lo bueno es que ya lo dejó**

**R: lo ve, usted ni siquiera sabe la razón por la que se empezó a vestir de esa forma**

**Rs: ¿llamar la atención?**

**R: llamar la atención, un pequeño cambio, realmente tenía ganas de verse así... puede haber muchas razones para eso, pero el hecho aquí es que realmente necesita hablar con ella**

**Rs: tienes razón voy a subir y hablaré con ella de padre a hija **\- de repente el señor Fabray se sintió con ánimos de hacer esto, Rachel tenía razón tal vez Frannie era la que había sufrido el accidente pero también estaba su hija Quinn y su esposa que también necesitaban su misma atención

**R: eso sería perfecto **\- sonrió

**~/~/~/~**

Su viaje a casa con Mark de alguna forma había sido igual y diferente a la vez... el chico seguía con la misma sonrisa de siempre, el mismo humor y el mismo amor por la vida... pero al igual se veía cansado, su mirada en ocasiones se perdía y era triste y, en las veces de las que hablaba de su novia y la ilusión de volver a verla sus ojos brillaban y Rachel no sabía si eran por la felicidad de imaginar el día llegado o la tristeza de la verdad que se guardaba, Rachel ahora sabía que el chico vivía solo en Lima y que estaba pasando todo esto con Frannie de la misma forma pero aun así el chico tenía una sonrisa y consejo para alguien, como lo hizo con ella la noche de la fiesta en la cual había ido por ella en casa de Puck... el chico era de admirar y el gran amor que tiene hacia Frannie era tan puro y desinteresado que hasta celos llegaba a dar... porque si tan solo Chloe se hubiera quedado con ella en su momento difícil al igual que Mark con Frannie, todo hubiera sido diferente. En toda la noche apenas pudo dormir toda esta nueva información había vuelto abrir cicatrices recientes y eso dolía, Rachel no pudo evitar pasar toda la noche llorando en silencio, no queriendo molestar y preocupar a Brittany, pero como siempre los animales eran más sensibles a los sentimientos esa misma noche no le sorprendió ver que el gran Lord Tubbington había aparecido en su recámara como si supiera que ella necesitaba compañía y maulló un par de veces antes de que Rachel sonriera y con gran esfuerzo lo subió a la cama junto a ella, se entretuvo acariciándolo por una hora antes de caer profundamente dormida a las 4 am a solo 2 horas de su hora común de despertar aunque ese día se regaló otra hora al ver el cuerpo de su amiga del otro lado de la cama con su mano encima de la de ella que aún estaba en el gran estomago de Tubbi. Un día ajetreado sentimentalmente pero momentos como este eran los que la reconfortaban un poco...

**K: buenos días Rachhhh... ¡dios te ves espantosa! **\- fue el gran saludo de Kurt cuando se encontró a Rachel por los pasillos

**R: gracias Kurt, tu sabes lo que una chica quiere escuchar **\- dijo con sarcasmo pero con una sonrisa, ella misma se había dado cuenta que llorar toda la noche no había sido algo bueno, para empezar tenía ojeras, sus ojos estaban algo rojos por el sueño y en la mañana ni ganas de maquillarse le dieron, Kurt tenía razón, se veía espantosa

**K: lo siento pero es que... ¿qué te pasó?, se acabó tu maquillaje porque si es así yo aquí llevó algo **\- dijo haciendo el ademan de abrir su mochila para sacar el maquillaje que llevaba consigo para emergencias de amigas, pero Rachel lo detuvo

**R: no espera... yo en realidad no tengo ganas de eso**

**K: oh no... una amiga mía no se va a ver así todo el día si yo puedo evitarlo además eres una porrista tienes que dar el ejemplo, ven porque vamos al baño **\- con decisión Kurt la tomo del brazo jalándola hacia los sanitarios

**R: no Kurt **\- gimió resistiéndose sin ganas y con un gran fracaso fue arrastrada al baño de chicas

**K: me vas a decir que pasó para que estés así de desvelada **\- murmuro Kurt concentrado en el maquillaje que aplicaba en el rostro de Rachel, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y si no fuera porque Kurt le estaba hablando ya se hubiera quedado dormida de pie

**R: el gato de Britt **\- respondió lo primero que de cruzó por su cabeza

**K: que hizo su gato, ¿maulló toda la noche?**

**R: pues si **\- mintió sintiéndose mal por la injusticia en la que colocaba a Tubbi pues muy contrario él le había ayudado a dormir

**K: y hablando de su gato ¿dónde está Brittany que no llegó contigo?**

**R: si lo hizo pero cuando vio a Dani y su moto llegar le pidió que le diera una vuelta en ella**

**K: Dani y Britt se están llevando muy bien por lo que veo**

**R: así es**

**K: y tú no estás algo... uhm, celosa **\- Rachel río

**R: claro que no, Brittany es una chica con un carisma que la hace rodearse de mucha gente, así que ya estoy acostumbrada a eso, además de que se merece todas esas amistades.. así que nunca podría estar celosa sino más bien feliz por ella**

**K: bueno pero y que me dices de si Dani estuviera interesada de otra forma en ella **\- intento sacar algún tipo de información después de lo dicho el día anterior por Santana sobre la relación de Brittany y Rachel

**R: pues creo que estaría bien y más si es recíproco**

**K: ¿y no habría nada de celos?**

**R: que pasa con las preguntas tan extrañas de hoy**

**K: abre los ojos y ve hacia arriba **\- indicó cuando estaba listo para poner el rímel en Rachel quién hizo lo indicado - **te voy a decir la verdad**

**R: por favor**

**K: ayer Santana nos dijo como afirmación que Brittany y tu son novias**

**R: eso lo explica **\- bosteceo cubriendo su boca

**K: ¿entonces?**

**R: entonces ¿qué?**

**k: son novias**

**R: por supuesto que no Brittany solo es mi mejor amiga**

**K: tonta Santana **\- resoplo por la mala información que había dado, pero ¿quién lo mandaba en confiar en santana? - **¿porque crees que nos dijo eso?**

**R: porque yo se lo dije **\- Kurt detuvo el maquillado por un instante para cuestionar a Rachel

**K: ¿y porque se lo dijiste?**

**R: en realidad fue algo que dijo Britt en el momento, nada realmente serio **\- le restó importancia - **lo que en realidad me extraña es que ella sabe que ese comentario fue falso ¿porque les habrá dicho eso? **\- Kurt se encogió de hombros alejándose de Rachel observando su trabajo en su rostro por unos segundos antes de sonreír e indicarle con el índice que girara para que se viera en el espejo - ¡**whoa Kurt!... te quedó espectacular **\- fue lo primero que dijo al verse, pues aunque sus esperanzas de verse algo decente el día de hoy no estaba contemplado su gran amigo lo había solucionado - **hasta parece que un profesional lo hizo**

**K: lo sé **\- acepto los halagos - **los tutoriales en YouTube realmente son buenos maestros**

**R: ¿no has pensado a dedicarte en esto?**

**K: sería bueno, pero mi verdadero sueño esta sobre el escenario o un diseñador de modas, lo que llegué es bueno y mejor aún si ambos lo hacen **\- ambos salieron del baño con Rachel un poco más subida de ánimo, venir a la escuela era lo mejor de su día desde que había llegado a Lima y eso también incluía las primeras semanas en las que Santana era cruel con ella pues desde que había pisado estos pasillos el primer día de clases y se cruzó con aquel chico alto y sonriente llamado Finn hasta el día de hoy que iba hacia su clase del brazo de su primer amigo de Lima todo, lo que pasaba aquí la hacía olvidar su cruda realidad fuera de este pequeño pueblo. Kurt había querido preguntar a Rachel el porqué de esos ojos hinchados, obviamente porque había llorado y las grandes ojeras que traía indicando su desvelo, pero sabía que Rachel no respondería y él no quería presionarla tal vez esta excusa podría verse como un mal amigo pero una conversación con Brittany hace unos días atrás le había hecho ver que sea lo que tuviera Rachel las preguntas no servirían de nada... "Rachel aprecia a las personas que estén a su lado aún sin saber nada de ella porque a veces las personas que saben más de ti pueden traicionarte" había dicho Brittany, eso le hizo pensar que Rachel ya había pasado por alguien traicionándola así que ella no confiaría en cualquiera con facilidad - "sé que ella desde el primer día hubiera confiado en ti pero esto es más grande" - y con esto estuvo seguro que lo que sea qué pasará con su amiga, ella realmente pasaba por algo duro y que la presión sería peor - "solo por favor no te alejes, porque ella ya te considera uno de sus mejores amigos no solo en Lima si no en su vida y me gustaría que ambos nos viéramos de la misma manera" - fue lo último que le dijo la rubia y que lo hizo convencerse de esta decisión.

**~/~/~/~**

**B: te ves muy linda Rach, verdad que si Dani **\- estaban en la hora del almuerzo, Brittany, Rachel, Kurt y para sorpresa de Rachel Dani las acompañaba, algo extraño pues desde que Rachel estaba en Mckinley Dani nunca había aparecido por aquí, pero claro nadie le puede decir que no a una invitación de Brittany S. Pierce

**D: por supuesto,** **el chico Kurt lo hizo bien **\- respondió señalando al chico a su lado que estaba más que perdido en los mensajes que mandaba a Blaine

**R: gracias Britts pero tú sabes que nadie es más linda que tu **\- Brittany sonrió acercándose a Rachel para regalarle un beso en la cien antes de responder al halago

**B: lo sé **\- solo un juego de halagos es el que hacían, solían hacerlo desde que tenían 13 años y las inseguridades adolescentes habían llegado a sus vidas, consistía en que una de ellas decía lo bien que se veía la otra y la otra decía lo aún mejor que se veía la otra... eran niñas y necesitaban sentirse queridas y lindas y que mejor que tu mejor amiga sea la que te lo diga - **tú también eres más linda Dani **\- Rachel asintió mirando a Dani y después ver tras ella unas mesas más alejadas a Santana mirándolas con el ceño fruncido, claro, eso no era de extrañarse del rostro de Santana ya que siempre lo tenía así, sino más bien por qué en ese momento Brittany pasó una mano sobre sus hombros y le volvió a besar la cien, ósea sabía que Brittany era una chica cariñosa pero lo de ahora era más que eso...

**D: ¿también tengo que decir "lo sé"? **\- bromeo Dani ganadose la risa de ambas chicas - **entonces ¿cuándo son las seccionales del club glee?**

**B: era este viernes pero se aplazó para el sábado porque al parecer el viernes habrá un concurso de mate-atletas y se llevara acabó en el mismo auditorio además de que hay algunos de vocal adrenaline que también concursaran verdad Rach**

**R: si**

**D: ¿y ya tiene sus canciones?**

**R: solo 2 de 3, al parecer al profesor Schue se le hace una buena táctica dejar todo para el final**

**D: pero ya es jueves**

**R: exacto, pero además también están todos estos nuevos miembros a los que tiene que integrar y el pobre se esta haciendo un rollo de quien va a ser su voz principal**

**B: a todo esto ayer que escuché cantar a Dani me di cuenta que lo hace muy bien **\- le informó a Rachel que miro a Dani sorprendida por la noticia y Kurt dejó la atención de su teléfono cuando se despidió de Blaine completamente

**D: pues me defiendo **\- se encogió de hombros

**B: ¿y porque no entras a glee? Nos haría muy bien tener una voz como tu**

**D: no **\- negó - **yo no vuelvo ahí**

**R: ¿volver? Tú fuiste miembro del club?**

**K: y una de las voces principales **\- agregó Kurt

**B: entonces porque no regresas? **\- "¿o porque te saliste?... se preguntó Rachel

**D: no es lo mío **\- dijo tratando de zanjar el tema reclinándose en su asiento, vio como Kurt se inclinó a Dani y le susurro algo Dani volteó hacia Kurt con el ceño fruncido y de repente se levantó antes de decir que ya volvían y dijo volvían porque se llevó a Kurt con ella... Rachel lo ignoro por ahora así que prefirió tocar un tema que quería decirle a Brittany y aprovechar que estaban solas

**R: por cierto Britts **\- dijo jugando con su ensalada de forma desinteresada

**B: ujm**

**R: recuerdas lo que te dije sobre lo que me dijo el doctor de mis cuerdas vocales ayer **\- Brittany asintió con una sonrisa comiendo de su yogurt en vaso - **y ves que a partir del lunes nosotras estaremos...**

**B: en Carmel **\- completo Brittany - **si lo sé... ¿qué es lo que sucede con eso?**

**R: si vocal adrenaline perdiera sabes que ya no importaría si estamos en Carmel porque ya no tendríamos que seguir en los concursos del club glee y además creo que me sentiría menos culpable de dejar a los chicos de la nada**

**B: supongo... pero sabes que no podemos asegurar que ganemos y más aún por este chico del que todos hablan, Jesse ¿no? **\- Rachel asintió, aún no había escuchado cantar a este chico pero por la forma de hablar de él los chicos de glee no dudaría que era muy bueno - **las voces que tenemos aquí son buenas pero dice Kurt que este chico tiene voz soprano de teatro masculino y eso va ser difícil de superar**

**R: pero... y si nosotros tuviéramos a alguien con voz soprano femenino**

**B: Kurt si tiene voz de soprano pero aún no puedo definir si es femenino o masculino, creo que todos estarían igual de confundidos que yo**

**R: bueno es que yo no hablo de Kurt**

**B: entonces no sé de quién podrías hablar por... **\- se quedó callada solo unos segundos antes de reaccionar -** espera yo te conozco... y... y tú tienes voz soprano femenino... y eres la mejor cantante que conozco **\- Rachel se encogió de hombros lo único que no cambiaría de ella a lo largo de lo que ha pasado en su vida sería lo orgullosa y algo proponente que podía estar de su voz -** ¡piensas hacerlo! **\- dio un grito ahogado - **dime que piensas cantar con New Directions Rachel... dime que si...**

**R: lo estaba pensado... **\- admitió - **pero ahora que ya tengo tu aprobación creo que estoy segura **\- Brittany salto en su lugar

**B: mi aprobación... por favor Rachel esa ya la tienes regalada, en realidad te lo quise pedir hace unos días y estuve en plan de amenazarte para que ayudaras a los chicos pero Blaine me dijo que eso no estaría bien **

**R: que bueno que no llegamos a eso... en fin ahora falta solo una aprobación**

**B: ¿quién?, ¿la de Blaine? Porque no veo lo necesario si él ni siquiera está aquí y... **

**R: no... **\- interrumpió - **yo hablo de los New Directions **

**~/~/~/~**

**R: Kurt es realmente un chico muy lindo**

_"si lo sabré yo Rachel"_

**R: deberías de venir pronto a visitarlo **\- dijo Rachel a Blaine quién estaba del otro lado de la línea, Rachel estaba en el gimnasio esperando la llegada de Quinn para su entrenamiento de hoy pero la chica ya llevaba 10 minutos de retraso cosa a la que Rachel no le había prestado demasiada atención pues llevaba más de 15 hablando con su amigo principalmente de como la había salvado hoy el chico de verse espantosa todo el día

_"eso me encantaría"-_ se escuchó suspirar a Blaine -_ "pero creo que sería muy extraño que después quisiera presentarnos y bueno, finjamos no conocernos"_

**R: si lo sé pero, eh estado pensando que tal vez podría contarle todo sobre este asunto**

_"¿todo?, ¿en realidad estas lista para eso?"_

**R: tal vez no todo... pero al menos si el porqué de no haberle dicho que nos conocemos y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, él y yo juntos ¿no?, lo demás será más adelante... ¿qué piensas? **\- pregunto con cautela, sabía que esto también tenía que ver con él y saber si Blaine quería decirle a Kurt era una opinión importante

_"eso sería bueno Rachel pero si lo haces por mí, no es necesario"_

**R: por supuesto que lo hago por ti como mi mejor amigo **\- admitió pero siguió su explicación del porque lo hacía para que Blaine no sintiera culpa... -** al igual que por Kurt por la amistad sincera que ha tenido conmigo y principalmente por mí misma, no me gusta tener que estar evitando decirle que me siento súper feliz por la relación que tienen... además odio fingir no conocerte cuando me habla de ti es como mentirle... en realidad es mentirle**

_"es tu decisión Rae y si sientes estar lista y que esto saldrá bien te apoyo"_

**R: no sé si esto resulte bien y no sé cómo reaccionara Kurt cuando se enteré de nuestra amistad pero espero que no termine molesto contigo**

_"sea como sea Rach, sabes que estoy de tu parte"_

**R: no estés de ninguna parte Blaine **\- pidió la chica -** no elijas esta vez como lo hiciste con Chloe y yo... solo quiero que pase lo que pase... si Kurt se enoja, no me vuelve a hablar o hasta no quiere volver a saber nada de mí, no quiero que te alejes del como lo hiciste con Chloe aun queriéndola**

_"Rachel ¿estás en tu etapa dramática el día de hoy?"_

**R: o puede ser que estoy siendo realista... que crees que pasará después de me cambie de escuela y no se lo dije, y peor aún con el enemigo **\- Blaine respiro del otro lado, tampoco sabría cómo reaccionaría el chico y temía sobre eso, no por el mismo y por haber estado involucrado porque aun así el siempre apoyaría a su amiga, por quién estaba preocupado primordialmente era Rachel y la reacción que tendrían sus sentimientos con todo esto por al menos se alegraba de que Brittany estuviese con ella - **yo... **\- Rachel dejó lo que iba a decir al aire cuando vio entrar a Quinn al gimnasio mirando a su alrededor buscándola tal vez, y cuando la encontró sentada tres filas arriba de las gradas Rachel le dio un hola con la mano y raramente fue respondido pero con un ánimo neutral Quinn tomo asiento en la primera fila y empezó a sacar su propia toalla y botella de agua preparándose para el entrenamiento - **yo me tengo que ir **\- susurro a Blaine quién había tomado el silencio como un tercero alrededor ya que últimamente eso sucedía en cada llamada desde que estaba ella estaba en Lima que hasta sabía que Rachel iba a decir eso

_"Quinn llegó ¡no?, para su entrenamiento"_

**R: si**

_"bien entonces te dejó porque yo también necesito dormir ya que aquí son las 3am"_

**R: lo siento por despertarte B pero necesitaba hablar esto contigo pues... **\- Rachel dio una mirada a Quinn que estaba haciendo sus ejercicios de estiramiento que ella misma la había enseñado y cuando se aseguró de que estaba en lo suyo aun susurrando le dijo a Blaine - **necesito decírselo antes del cambio de escuela, no quiero que piense que me eh estado burlando del cuándo sea la nueva integrante de Vocal adrenaline**

_"¿qué?... ¿cómo es que te uniste a vocal?, no habías dicho que había otras clases de artes extras "_

**R: Hiram **\- respondió escueta - **al parecer él ya había hablado a la escuela y ya todo estaba arreglado hasta para estar en su club... sabes luego te lo explicó a más detalle ok**

_"te marco en la mañana para mí, en la noche para ti ok, adiós"_

**R: adiós **\- Rachel colgó rápidamente y bajo las gradas de igual manera pero con cuidado de no caerse pues correr con esa diminuta falda de porrista no era para nada cómodo y hasta con cada pasó temía mostrar de más - **siento mi retraso **\- fue lo primero que dijo cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Quinn mirándola

**Q: ¿porque lo sientes? **\- pregunto suavizando su mirada que al parecer no dirigía a ella ya que cuando la miro a los ojos ella rápidamente la desvío - **fui yo quien llegó tarde **\- Rachel se fijó en la hora de su celular que aún traía en manos

**R: llevamos 25 minutos de retraso es mejor que comencemos **\- Quinn asintió y ambas se dirigieron a las colchas azules del suelo - **lo bueno es que Sue decidió no acompañarnos hoy porque si no ya estaríamos más que regañadas por el retraso **\- comentó y Quinn simplemente asintió, no era de extrañarse por su seriedad desde que Quinn llevaba este uniforme de nuevo ella se volvió más sería de como cuando Rachel la conoció así que dejó de intentar una conversación y cuando llegaron a las colchas se fue a lo que iban - **te parece si comienzas con simples giros y después a los saltos inversos por 30 minutos, continuamos con los saltos mortales consecutivos y al final intentamos el "Around The World" **\- Quinn asintió y comenzó sin decir nada, Rachel simplemente observó e indicó aconsejando algunas cosas que para su sorpresa no fueron tomadas de mala manera por Quinn quién las siguió, en ocasiones Rachel desviaba su atención al celular solo que ahora ya no se trataba de su amigo si no de aquellas llamadas insistentes de Chloe, que aunque desde esa última vez que había hablado con ella habían disminuido, aún seguía llegando d veces al día así que en esos momentos Rachel solo oprimía la tecla rechazar y ya... después de más de una hora y con una sonrisa en el rostro de ambas Quinn finalmente pudo hacer las tres mortales inversas junto con el "ATW", aún habían fallas como los titubeos al saltar o caer y la altura en la que hacía en "Around the world" pero con lo que ya había aprendido Quinn podría seguir practicando para cuando ella ya no siguiera en MCkinley, también había dejado a Sue algunas nuevas prácticas y algunos saltos que había aprendido en clases de gimnasia para que las porristas los llevaran a cabo

**Q: genial **\- canturreo cuando había tocado el suelo en su último salto - **por fin puedo hacerlo**

**R: 2 días fue tu límite felicidades **\- dijo con honestidad

**Q: ¿cuál fue el tuyo para aprenderte todo esto?**

**R: una semana **\- respondió sencillamente caminando a su bolsa deportiva, de repente Quinn se vio sonreír con orgullo - **cuando tenía 11 **\- agregó para la desaparición de la sonrisa

**Q: woow, eso realmente anima **\- murmuro sentándose junto a la bolsa de Rachel

**R: tendría, porque yo lo estaba practicando profesionalmente con un profesional y tú solo como porrista y con alguien que dejó la gimnasia cuando se canso**

**Q: ¿así que practicando para unos juegos olímpicos infantiles? **\- pregunto en broma aunque si Rachel respondía con un si no le sorprendería

**R: para nada **\- río -** solo la proyección de los sueños rotos de mis padres, creo**

**Q: suele pasar, recuerdo cuando tenía 10 años y mi padre quería enseñarme jugar fútbol**

**R: ¿y cómo fue eso? **\- cuestionó apartando su bolso para sentarse junto a Quinn que miraba un punto cualquiera del lugar recordando su infancia

**Q: un desastre **\- sonrió - **pero no se rindió ahí e intento también con el soccer, y déjame decirte que no fue tan difícil ahí pues patear un balón no es la gran ciencia, pero cuando se trataba de patearlo a un lugar en específico para que entrase en una red fue un completo fracaso pero el no se rindió y lo siguió intentando con otros deportes, béisbol, basquetbol, voleibol hasta intento en Karate y otras artes marciales**

**R: déjame adivinar todo fue un desastre**

**Q: hey eso no es cierto **\- fingió estar ofendida pero sus sonrisa que lo confirmaba la delataba - **en Karate me defendí, y los 2 dientes que le tire a un compañero de unas patadas es la prueba, iba tan bien que no sé porque mi padre me saco de la clase**

**R: tal vez con la emoción no escuchaste decir a tu maestro de karate - ¡Quinn detente, eso es ilegal en el Karate¡ -**

**Q: bueno esto es raro porque mi padre dijo lo mismo **\- murmuro haciendo reír a Rachel y al segundo Quinn la siguió - **pero lo mejor que me lleve de todo eso fue el tiempo padre hija que tuvimos **– suspiro, Rachel la miro y por su cabeza paso la conversación que Russel tuvo con Quinn, ¿Cómo es que se habrá llevado acabo eso? Y ¿Cómo habrá terminado? - **... oh y una que otra cicatriz que tengo como... mira **\- dijo mostrándole una pequeña cicatriz que se encontraba en el codo derecho, Rachel le echo un vistazo, una cicatriz de apenas 2 centímetros tal vez para la pequeña edad de Quinn esto ha de ver sido algo enorme, sin poder evitarlo acerco su mano y pasó su dedo índice sobre ella cuidadosamente, las cicatrices para Rachel eran algo más que eso, eran como historias marcadas en tu cuerpo algunas durarán toda la vida como la de la primera inyección de cuando eras bebé que la mayoría de las personas tenían en el brazo o algunas durarán unas simples semanas como la que ella tenía en la pierna izquierda que sin darse cuenta se la había hecho el mismo día que se trepo en el árbol del parque y conoció a Quinn y así como sus cicatrices tenían historia también la de Quinn ha de tener la suya en alguno de los miles de deportes que su padre intento vigorizar en ella, de repente Rachel nota como la piel se eriza en cada roce que daba en el codo de la rubia así que levanto y la mirada en ella, Quinn la mira fijamente y con el ceño levemente fruncido Rachel se dio cuenta que no es un ceño fruncido molesto sino más bien un ceño fruncido como si estuviera pensando o analizando algo así que aparta la mano de inmediato

**R: lo siento **\- Quinn niega despacio relajado su rostro pero sin quitar la mirada en Rachel quién se sonroja estúpidamente por su acción de tocar a las personas como intentando quitarle su dolor con solo eso, lo había hecho anteriormente con Brittany cada vez que se lastimaba en una caída o se sentía triste pero a diferencia de muchos a ella no se le hacía extraño en realidad Brittany decía que era reconfortante, lo había hecho con Chloe el día que su abuela murió y en ocasiones en la que igual se sentía triste y aunque esta al principio lo tomo mal diciendo que esta manía de Rachel era extraña conforme su relación fue avanzando Chloe lo acepto y hasta le gustaba... y ahora que lo recuerda lo había hecho ayer con el padre de Quinn cada vez que le tomo la mano, Rachel se maldijo internamente por no haberse dado cuenta de que su mano larga se había pasado ayer con Russel por eso mismo el señor se veía incómodo y tenso... Rachel estuvo apuntó de ponerse de pie para irse pero la voz de Quinn llegó primero que la idea

**Q: ¿y qué me dices de ti? **\- pregunto Quinn después de haber admirado un poco las mejillas de Rachel haciéndola sonreír un poco

**R: ¿sobre qué?**

**Q: tus padres **\- el corazón de Rachel de repente latió fuertemente - **aparte de la gimnasia hay otro sueño roto que quisieron animarte a hacer **\- Rachel respiro unas cuantas veces, ¿porque Quinn se estaba sintiendo interesada por ella de la nada?, ¿porque apenas aquella mañana ella había ignorado su saludo en la clase de la señora Smith para ahora hablarle como si fuera un tipo de amigas o algo?, ¿y porque ese interés exactamente con sus padres? Aun así Rachel siguió la conversación

**R: esta la danza, el ballet... uhm... la actuación en especial la dramática y, el canto **\- y por supuesto que estaba el modelaje pero ese no tenía que decirlo

**Q: ¿y cómo te fue?**

**R: excelente **\- sonrió con orgullo así que Quinn rodó los ojos graciosamente para no ser tomada tan enserio

**Q: ¿la danza y el ballet no son lo mismo?**

**R: si y no**

**Q: explícate**

**R: ballet es un tipo de danza pero es danza clásica mientras que la danza que yo practiqué es la danza contemporánea es solo que no la especifique, mi error **\- admitió

**Q: si tu error porque ya me estabas confundiendo... pero bueno como lo de la actuación dramática te la creo que me dices sobre el canto**

**R: no soy tan dramática **\- se cruzó de brazos con un mohín que hizo a Quinn morder su labio para no soltar una carcajada

**Q: si lo eres**

**R: no lo soy **\- dijo descruzando sus brazos -** pero creo que lo del canto ya está aclarado cuando me uní al club glee **

**Q: aún no te escuchado cantar **

**R: porque no quiero que te enamores de mi**

**Q: ¿que...? **\- enarco una ceja divertida y es cuando Rachel se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho

**R: no, nada, yo solo... es una mala broma que siempre digo**

**Q: ¿siempre? Pues cuantas personas te hacen esa pregunta**

**R: más de lo que te imaginas **\- Quinn función el ceño así que Rachel se explicó - **solía cantar a cada momento de mi vida sin ánimos de exagerar, y cada vez que las personas no me veían cantar me decían "hoy no te eh escuchado cantar"**

**Q: y tu respondías eso** \- Rachel asintió

**R: te digo, una mala broma**

**Q: lo es **\- estuvo de acuerdo - **pero aun así no te eh escuchado cantar**

**R: pues no has prestado demasiada atención **\- dijo levantándose porque ahora si ya era hora de irse

**Q: te presto demasiada atención **\- soltó haciendo girar a Rachel hacia ella - **digo... yo... yo presto atención... a todo **\- tartamudeo

**R: si bueno **\- murmuro - **no lo dudo pero cantas tu primero y yo te sigo **\- reto sabiendo o esperando que Quinn no aceptará, y así lo hizo cuando negó repetidas veces

**Q: oh no, de mí no tendrás un concierto en vivo sin una paga**

**R: bien **\- Rachel colgó su bolso en su hombro con una sonrisa victoriosa por salir de esto sin tener que hacer un spoiler a algo que ya tenía planeado, Quinn la miro dirigirse hacia la salida y no había hecho más de 5 pasos cuando escucho a Quinn suspirar siguiéndola de su voz comenzando la melodía una canción.

**Q:_ Please tell me I'm your one and only_**

_ (Por favor dime que soy tu primera y única)_

**_Or lie and say least tonight_**

_(o miente y dilo al menos esta noche)_

**_I've got a brand new cure for lonely_**

_(Tengo una nueva cura para la soledad)_

**_And if you give me what I want, then I'll give you what you like_**

_(Y si mi das lo que quiero, entonces te daré lo que te gusta)_ \- Quinn guardo silencio por unos segundos esperando que Rachel siguiera la canción pero esta ni siquiera se giraba para verla pero por al menos aún no se iba así que prefirió continuar - **_When you turn off the lights_**

****_(Cuando apagas las luces_**_) _**– Rachel giro la cabeza hacia Quinn quien la miro fijamente continuando con la estrofa**_  
I get stars in my eyes_**

_(Tengo estrellas en mis ojos)_**_  
Is this love?_**

_(¿Esto es amor?__)_

**_Maybe someday…_**

_(Tal vez algún dia…)_

**R: Quinn **\- llamó Rachel haciendo que Quinn se detuviera

**Q: ¿quieres continuar? **– pregunto ilusionada, Rachel sonrió y negó volviendo a su caminata

**R: recuerda que la clase del club glee es en 15 minutos**

**Q: hey, creo que me debes una canción **\- intento detenerla pero no funciono

**R: no llegues tarde **– Quinn resoplo molesta por no haber obtenido nada y tomo sus cosas para irse.

**_"Las emociones no son tan difíciles de prestar_****_  
Cuando el amor es una palabra que nunca has aprendido"_**

* * *

N/A2: En realidad siento mucho mi maldito retraso e intento actualizar por al menos cada semana pero escribir es más difícil de lo que se ve y más si solo tienes 1 hora al día para hacerlo(escribir es nuevo pasatiempo que me está agradando mucho así que lo hago con gusto), las ideas fluyen en mi cabeza pero plasmarlas se me suele complicar en ocasiones, más de 8,000 palabras en cada episodio es pero sea mucho para compensar aunque sé que lo que ya quieren es ver romance… pero ahora si ya casi llega, es que todo esto ha sido más largo de lo que pensé…

Cancion utilizada: Give You What You Like – Avril Lavigne

* * *

**Pdt: disculpen las una o más faltas de ortografía**

**Y gracias por leer :3**

_Los comentarios, críticas y opiniones son bienvenidos..._

**_Grecka fuera, paz… :3 _**


	25. Chapter 24: Idiota, Inteligente o Sabio

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX**

* * *

N/A: Play list de hoy...

Jar Of Heart - Christina Perri (Glee Cast Version)

Listen To Your Heart - Roxette (Glee Cast Version)

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Idiota, Inteligente o Sabio**

**R: ¿recuerdas cuando yo solía enviarle a... Chloe **\- susurro a Brittany con la mirada fija en la puerta mientras ambas y los demás chicos del club glee esperaban a Schuester para empezar la clase - **algunos vídeos? **\- Brittany enarco una ceja dejando la atención de su celular y la aplicación de colorear a tu personaje de caricatura Disney favorito para ver a su amiga, Rachel la miro de reojo sin dejar la puerta fuera de su vista - **¿qué?**

**B: ¿hablas de vídeos sexuales o...?**

**R: ¡no! **\- grito en susurro mirando un poco a su alrededor y ver si alguien había escuchado eso pero todos aún estaban en lo suyo - **yo no... nunca envié nada de eso**

**B: ¿y qué me dices de fotos? **\- sonrió levantando la cejas insinuante Rachel abrió y cerró la boca para negarlo pero la sonrisa de Britt y el pasado no la dejaron

**R: no eran... esas fotos no era sexuales **\- dijo entre dientes - **solo eran... solo**

**B: lo se Rach **\- río volviendo a su coloreado en el celular - **ella era 2 años más grande que tú y era obvio que te pidiera ese tipo de fotos y tú estabas en una etapa de descubrimiento sexual, todo eso era normal**

**R: si bueno yo quería llegar a otro punto en esta conversación**

**B: oh cierto **\- Brittany guardo su celular y cruzando las piernas para apoyar sus brazos y el mentón en manos fijo toda su atención en Rachel - **entonces hablábamos de los vídeos que le enviabas a Chloe ¿no? **\- Rachel asintió -** recuerdo los video de nuestras vacaciones que tuvimos junto con Blaine en Venecia y que como ella no pudo ir nosotros le enviamos vídeos de los lugares que visitamos, en especial tu**

**R: si, yo no hablo de esos**

**B: entonces de esos vídeos de gatitos adorables que yo te enviaba y tú a ella **\- Rachel rió negando al recordar aquellos tiempos en los que Brittany le llenaba la memoria del celular con cada video de cada gatito tierno en YouTube, Facebook o twitter que la rubia veía y le mandaba, en ocasiones ella solía enviarlos a Chloe que le respondía con mensajes como: "WTF! ¿por qué me envías esto? - ¿que tienen de tiernos estos animalejos? - Rach linda, enserio deja de mandarme esto que solo me llena la memoria, mejor mándame otra clase de vídeos ;)... etc., etc." su ex novia era realmente amargada a veces, ¿cómo es que se había enamorado de ella?

**R: menos **\- suspiro después de su risa volviendo la mirada a las puertas del salón - **yo hablo de los videos en los que me grababas cantando en mis presentaciones en Dalton con los Warblers en los cuales yo le dedicaba canciones a Chloe y se las enviabas después ¿los recuerdas?**

**B: pero por supuesto, era esos momentos en los que me imaginaba ser una gran directora como Steven Spilberg y yo grababa y producía el gran documental/película de Rachel Berry la gran estrella de Londres, Estados Unidos y todo el mundo**

**R: bueno señorita Spilberg pues hoy necesitare nuevamente de sus servicios**

**B: ¿enserio? **\- pregunto con ilusión volviendo a sacar su móvil pero Rachel la detuvo

**R: prefiero que sea con el mío, solo quiero que grabes mi presentación de hoy y yo lo enviaré al terminar para ser eliminado al momento**

**B: ok **\- respondió tomando el celular de Rachel - **y... ese envió será a Chloe**

**R: si**

**B: Rachel no creo que sea bueno que sigas dedicándole canciones**

**R: esto es especial Britt - **murmuro -** además será la última vez y es solo para que entienda algo de una vez por todas, por ahora no preguntes más por favor ya te lo diré más tarde **\- Brittany asintió

**B: y puedo preguntar cuál es tu interés por la puerta**

**R: ¿qué? **\- la miro

**B: la puerta, llevas más de 5 minutos con la mirada en ella ¿esperas a alguien o solo quieres ser la primera en ver el color del chaleco de Mr. Shue?, porque si es así te apuesto a que es gris como la mayoría de las veces**

**R: no me arriesgaría con ese tipo de apuesta **\- bromeo mirando a otro lado de la sala evadiendo la pregunta

**B: inteligente porque yo hubiera ganado **\- sonrió - **mira **\- Brittany señaló al profesor que llegaba con un portafolio en manos y un chaleco gris puesto, Shuester se acercó al pizarrón y comenzó a escribir algo después de saludar al grupo - **entonces a quién esperas **\- volvió a cuestionar cuando Rachel no dejó de ver la puerta, Rachel resoplo

**R: a... Quinn **\- sonrió cuando mencionó el nombre y vio a la persona entrar al salón con el cabello suelto y mojado, señal de que había tomado un baño y de ahí venía su tardanza

**B: así que Quinn **\- susurro su amiga con una sonrisa traviesa apoyándose en su asiento y disfrutar del show, cuando Quinn desordeno un poco su cabello y levanto la vista primero que vio fue a Rachel que la miraba con una sonrisa, ella solo le sonrió de lado

**Q: hola **\- murmuro cuando llegó frente a ella

**R: hola **\- saludo echando una mirada al asiento vacío de su lado para que la rubia se sentara, Quinn miro hacia Santana y como era de esperarse ambos asientos de sus lado estaban vacíos pues nadie en el salón a excepción de ella se atrevía a sentarse junto a Santana, Quinn regreso a Rachel antes de suspirar y sentarse a su lado, el maestro Schuester había escrito en el pizarrón "SELECCIONALES" en mayúsculas y ahora estaba buscando y ordenando algunas hojas de su maletín

**Q: estoy molesta contigo **\- mascullo cruzada de brazos mirando a el maestro hablar con Brad

**R: no me sorprende **\- hizo un mueca - **pero dime porque**

**Q: ¿cómo que no te sorprende? **\- la miro

**R: desde que te conozco has sido una montaña rusa de personalidades conmigo **\- Quinn levanto las cejas - **es enserio... has sido cortante, amigable, molesta, amable, sería, etc... **\- la rubia resoplo - **creo que solo te faltaría ser cariñosa y amorosa conmigo **\- sonrió

**Q: nunca**

**R: lo sé, ahora puedes decirme cuál es tu molestia hacia a mi**

**Q: me hiciste cantar y tú no lo hiciste, fue injusto**

**R: si, pero te lo recompensare**

**Q: ¿y cómo piensas hacer eso?**

**Sh: chicos atentos aquí **\- llamó el profesor interrumpiendo la respuesta de Rachel - **como verán las seccionales están a 2 días y nos falta decidir quién va a ser nuestra voz principal femenina de nuestra última canción**

**M: la cual aún no hemos escogido **\- agregó Mercedes

**Sh: si bueno, saben que tenemos que acoplar la voz de la chica que elijamos con la canción, así que hasta que elijamos a esta chica vamos a escoger nuestras 2 últimas canciones**

**S: se las facilitó póngame a mí como voz principal y ya **\- dijo Santana

**M: yo también podría ser esa chica**

**S: no mejor que yo mini Oprah**

**M: yo creo que sí...**

**S: yo creo que no...**

**M: yo creo que...**

**Sh: silencio chicas... **\- intervino -** es mejor continuar porque hay alguien que quiere ser considerada para ser la voz principal y dejare a su la elección a ustedes solo quiero que recuerden que va a ser una canción solo y un dúo con Finn**

**S: y cuál de las chicas nuevas quiere intentar hacer el ridículo**

**Sh: Santana **\- advirtió el profesor

**S: que es cierto **\- se encogió de hombros Schuester solo negó

**Sh: Rachel será mejor pasar ahora **\- la chica asintió antes de inclinarse un poco hacia Quinn

**R: recuerda, no te enamores **\- susurro, Quinn negó sonriendo y aprovechando que Rachel se había alejado para ir junto con Schuester se puso de pie para ella irse a sentar junto a su amiga latina que solo la miro y asintió como saludo

**Sh: Rachel está aquí porque quiere ser considerada para ser la voz principal... **

**P: yo voto que si **\- intervino Puck guiñándole un ojo a la chica

**M: ni siquiera la hemos oído cantar Puck **

**P: mi princesa es sexy y con eso basta**

**F: si es por eso yo estoy con Puck, estoy seguro que muchos pensaran que Rachel y yo nos veríamos bien juntos **\- sonrió de lado haciendo girar los ojos a algunos chicos de la sala, un resoplido de Santana y una risa irónica en Quinn se escuchó de más

**P: siiii... yo no hablaba de ti amigo **\- Finn se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa

**M: entonces que es lo que la pequeña quiere ahí enfrente**

**R: cantar**

**M: ¿y por al menos lo haces bien?**

**R: más que eso**

**M: además egocéntrica eh?**

**R: no, solo es honestidad**

**M: por favor** \- resoplo Mercedes

**Sh: Mercedes por favor **\- la riño - **sé que todos estamos muy nervios por lo del sábado pero podemos darle unos minutos para su presentación, porque estoy seguro que les agradara **\- algunos chicos asintieron y otros solo se quedaron en silencio el profesor tomo eso como una confirmación - **bueno Rachel adelante **\- muy sonriente Schuester tomo asiento y dejó a la chica al frente

**S: apuesto 50 a que no será mejor de lo que presume **\- Santana murmuro a Quinn quién no le presto la mínima atención ya que solo miraba a Rachel que le indicaba algo a Brad

**M: 100 a que no es mejor que yo **\- Santana sonrió y acepto

**P: 100 y 100 a que ella es mejor que ustedes 2 **\- agregó Puck, Mercedes y Santana rodaron los ojos pero terminaron aceptando cuando Schuester giro a silenciarlos

Cuando ya le había entregado las partituras que ocuparía a Brad Rachel regreso frente a la clase, pero cuando vio todas esas miradas clavadas en ella se estremeció y dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que llegó al borde del piano apoyando una mano en el

**Sh: ¿Rachel estas bien? **\- preocupado el profesor estuvo apuntó de ponerse de pie pero fue detenido por una señal de la mano de Rachel

**R: estoy bien **\- respondió sin mirar a nadie, se enderezo y miro hacia el frente, aun sintiendo la mirada de todos decidió cerrar los ojos asintiendo como señal a Brad... así que las notas de la canción Jar Of Hearts empezaron a llenar la habitación y con Brittany ya grabando todo Rachel comenzó...

**know I can't take one more step towards you**

_(Sé que no puedo dar un solo paso más hacia ti)_

**'Cause all that's waiting is regret**

_(Porque todo lo que me espera es arrepentimiento)_

**And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**

_(Y no sabés que ya no soy más tu fantasma)_

**You lost the love I loved the most**

_(Perdiste el amor que yo más amé)_

La voz de Rachel estaba un poco ronca y baja por lo reseca que su garganta se había puesto al escuchar las primeras notas, pero eso no evito que los chicos se vieran sorprendidos en las primeras estrofas cantadas por ella...

**I learned to live half alive**

_(Aprendí a vivir a medias)_

**And now you want me one more time...**

_(Y ahora una vez más me quieres...)_

Rachel abrió los ojos con la mirada al frente en especial en la pared roja a la que todos le daban la espalda sabiendo que la canción tendría más impactó que con los ojos cerrados, tenía que ser tomada enserio no solo con el club glee si no también con la persona que recibiría el video, Chloe...

**And who do you think you are**

_(Y quién te crees que eres?)_

**Running round leaving scars**

_(Corriendo por ahí dejando cicatrices)_

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

_(Recolectando corazones para tu tarro)_

**And tearing love apart**

_(Y destruyendo al amor)_

**You're gonna catch a cold**

_(Vas a resfriarte)_

**From the ice inside your soul**

_(Por el hielo que hay dentro de tu alma)_

Miro a Brittany, especialmente al aparato móvil grabándola...

**So don't come back for me**

_(Así que no vuelvas por mí)_

**Who do you think you are...**

_(Quién te crees que eres?)_

**I hear you're asking all around**

_(Escucho que andas por ahí preguntando)_

**If I am anywhere to be found**

_(Si se me puede encontrar por algún lado)_

**But I have grown too strong**

_(Pero me he vuelto demasiado fuerte)_

**To ever fall back in your arms**

_(Como para volver a caer de nuevo en tus brazos...)_

**I learned to live half alive**

_(Aprendí a vivir a medias)_

**And now you want me one more time...**

_(Y ahora una vez más me quieres...)_

Su voz subió más de volumen y la ronquera había desaparecido, cada palabra que decía se volvía más real y pasional, así que el sentimiento que sentía ella misma es el mismo que estaba transmitiendo a los chicos presentes...

**And who do you think you are**

_(Y quién te crees que eres?)_

**Running round leaving scars**

_(Corriendo por ahí dejando cicatrices)_

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

_(Recolectando corazones para tu tarro)_

**And tearing love apart**

_(Y destruyendo al amor)_

**You're gonna catch a cold**

_(Vas a resfriarte)_

**From the ice inside your soul**

_(Por el hielo que hay dentro de tu alma_

**So don't come back for me**

_(Así que no vuelvas por mí)_

**Who do you think you are...**

_(Quién te crees que eres?)_

**And it took so long just to feel alright**

_(Y me llevó tanto tiempo sentirme bien)_

**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**

_(Recordar cómo volver a poner la luz en mis ojos)_

**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**

_(Desearía no recordar la primera vez que nos besamos)_

**'Cause you broke all your promises**

_(Porque tu rompiste todas tus promesas)_

**And now you're back, you don't get to get me back**

_(Y ahora que estás de vuelta, no logras recuperarme...)_

De la nada Puck sonrió después de esa estrofa que lo hizo casi estremecerse y giro a ver a Mercedes y Santana para murmurar un "me deben 100 cada una" - ambas chicas lo ignoraron muy atentas a la presentación

**And who do you think you are**

_(Y quién te crees que eres?)_

**Running round leaving scars**

_(Corriendo por ahí dejando cicatrices)_

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

_(Recolectando corazones para tu tarro)_

**And tearing love apart**

_(Y destruyendo al amor)_

**You're gonna catch a cold**

_(Te has resfriar)_

**From the ice inside your soul**

_(Por el hielo que hay dentro de tu alma)_

**So don't come back for me**

_(Así que no vuelvas por mí)_

**Don't come back at all**

_(Ni se te ocurra volver...)_

Quinn suspiro pesadamente recargándose en su asiento y cubriendo su boca con una mano cuando sintió un gran sentimiento de tristeza correr por todo su cuerpo al ver la mirada de Rachel y escuchar cada letra de la canción salir de sus labios, todos en la sala se veían con miradas impresionadas y otros con sonrisas en su rostro porque sentían que con Rachel ya tenían ganada la competencia, pero Quinn no pensaba en nada de eso, ella solo podía ver el gran dolor que Rachel cantaba y lo vacía que se sentía su mirada aunque no la estuviera viendo a ella...

**And who do you think you are**

_(Y quién te crees que eres?)_

**Running round leaving scars**

_(Corriendo por ahí dejando cicatrices)_

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

_(Recolectando corazones para tu tarro)_

**And tearing love apart**

_(Y destruyendo al amor)_

**You're gonna catch a cold**

_(Has a resfriarte)_

**From the ice inside your soul**

_(Por el hielo que hay dentro de tu alma)_

**Don't come back for me**

_(Así que no vuelvas por mí_

**Don't come back at all...**

_(Ni se te ocurra volver...)_

**Who do you think you are**

_(¿Quién te crees que eres?)_

**Who do you think you are**

_(¿Quién te crees que eres?)_

Para sorpresa de Quinn y de la misma Brittany las en las últimas estrofas Rachel sonrió y las lágrimas que amenazaban en caer se desvanecieron... Rachel suspiro al término de la última nota cuando sintió dejar un gran peso en esta canción...

**Who do you think you are...**

_(¿Quién te crees que eres?...)_

La sala se quedó en silencio solo por tres segundos en los que Rachel solo quería tomar el celular de manos de Brittany, salir del lugar y enviar aquel video pero los repentinos aplausos y sonrisas de los chicos en la sala descartaron cualquier plan de huida

**Sh: maravilloso Rachel **\- se levantó con aplausos yendo hacia ella - **eso fue maravilloso**

**R: gracias**

**F: Sr Schue yo creo que eso fue perfecto **\- se levantó Finn acercándose a ellos - **ella es perfecta para la voz principal, porque su voz es... ella... tu... **\- titubeo por la emoción - **eres... fue... eso fue genial **\- término por decir, Rachel sonrió en agradecimiento

**T: yo pienso lo mismo que Finn **\- dijo Tina desde su asiento, Mike que estaba junto a ella asintió rodeándola con un brazo

**K: Rachel, amiga, ahora que por fin te eh escuchado cantar pienso que tu voz no solo podría vencer a Jesse y toda Vocal Adrenaline, sino que también llegarías a Broadway, junto a mí...**

**R: gracias Kurt**

**P: yo ya confiaba en ti princesa y por eso mismo ahora también soy más rico **\- agregó el chico mirando de soslayo a Santana y Mercedes, Rachel frunció el ceño confundida por el comentario pero aun así sonrió y agradeció

**M: no creo que sea para tanto, Santana y yo también tenemos voces perfectas**

**Sh: así es Mercedes pero ninguna de ustedes dos tiene ese algo que conecta con Finn**

**S: bueno es que quién va a querer conectar con la "montaña"**

**M: y quién le asegura que la voz de ella conectará con la de el**

**Sm: yo digo que su gran voz podría conectar con la de cualquiera **\- opino Sam a su lado haciendo fruncir el ceño de Mercedes - **hasta con la tuya o la mía**

**Sh: entonces tal vez podamos escucharlos cantar algo ¿no? **\- pregunto a ambos chicos, Finn y Rachel se miraron antes de sentir entonces Schuester rápidamente fue por unas hojas y se las dio. Los chicos quedaron aún más encantados después de que ambos cantaron un pequeño dueto con la canción "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" de Michael Jackson y ahora ninguno tenía duda alguna de que ambos hacían una buena pareja musical, Mercedes ya no intervino de nuevo pero tampoco se veía contenta con la decisión, Santana ignoro todo a su alrededor pues para ella con solo saberse su parte de la canción y baile ya estaba más que lista, Quinn por el contrario en ningún momento, después de la presentación de Rachel, no despego la mirada en ella mientras veía como sonreía con cada agradecimiento que la chica daba, como volvió a cantar otra canción pero ahora de amor sin ningún sentimiento impreso en ello si no más que la pasión de cantar, como hablaba con Schuester poniéndole toda la atención a lo que él decía mientras le entregan las hojas que ella debía aprender para el fin de semana muy injusto pensó Quinn pues dos días para aprenderse dos canciones era muy pocos solo esperaba que Rachel pudiera lograrlo, vio cada acción, sonrisa, asentimiento, seriedad, risa y suspiro que daba Rachel y, lo que ella más pudo notar es esa mirada vacía y triste que tenía... frunció el ceño levemente intentando en vano descifrar el porqué de ese sentimiento de dolor que ella misma sentía al verla así...

**R: Britts mi celular **\- pidió llegando a su lado mientras la chica discutía con Mike y el profesor Schuester sobre algunos pasos de baile que podrían utilizar, la chica rápidamente se lo dio así que Rachel se dirigió hacia Schuester pidiendo permiso para salir por una llamada urgente que tenía que tomar y después del permiso dado salió a los pasillos, tomo el camino que la llevaría al estacionamiento ya que a estas horas todas las clases habrían terminado y la mayoría de los alumnos se deberían haber ido, los únicos presentes de aquella llamada que quería hacer serían los vehículos de alguno que otro maestro y chico de algún club que estuviera dentro aún, Rachel llegó hasta su vehículo y después de quitarle la alarma se adentró en él, tiro su celular en el tablero y tiro todo su peso en el asiento mirando hacia el techo del auto, por unos largos segundos solo estuvo así respirando para tranquilizarse solo es una llamada se repitió así misma varias veces una llamada... Rachel tomo el volante en manos para enderezarse en el asiento y con un último suspiro pesado tomo el celular solo marca - Rachel tecleo los números uno por uno ignorando por completo la marcación rápida para atrasar un poco su decisión

**R: ahí vamos **\- murmuro presionando la tecla de marcación... un tono... dos tonos... tres tono... y la línea se abrió

_"¿Rachel eres tú?" _ \- fue lo primero que escucho

**R: Si**

_"dios Rachel, cariño _\- se escuchó suspirar -_ que bueno que me llamas eh querido hablar contigo desde hace tiempo, ¿porque no has contestado mis llamadas?"_

**R: Chloe creo que...**

_"si lo siento _\- intervino - _sé que la última vez me dijiste que te dejara de molestar pero es que tengo miedo de nunca volver a escucharte _

**R: Chloe necesito...**

_"si, yo también te necesito... necesito verte... dime donde estas porque en realidad quiero verte, sé que ya no estás en Londres pero entonces dime donde estas ahora y yo tomo el primer vuelo, quiero que hablemos bien sin nada de gritos, reproches o lágrimas... solo quiero verte porque... porque te amo y quiero que me escuches y tal vez volver a intent..._

**R: ¡CHLOE MALDICIÓN ESCUCHAME! **\- grito desesperada por cada interrupción y cada palabra que decía Chloe, la chica del otro lado de la línea se quedó completamente en silencio pues para ella fue sorprendente escucharla así de exaltada y con una maldición - **escúchame por una vez en tu vida y deja de interrumpir como si yo no tuviera nada importante que decirte porque ahora ya no soy esa chica estúpida de 15 años que solo hablaba de esos sueños estúpidos de los que tanto te aburría**

_"Rachel yo no... lo siento" _

**R: no, yo soy quién lo siente **\- suspiro pegando la frente en el volante para relajarse un poco ** no debí de gritarte así y por favor ignora por completo ese reproche innecesario... es solo que en realidad tengo algo importante que decirte y necesito que me escuches SIN NINGUNA INTERRUPCIÓN **\- remarcó

_"te escucho" _\- Rachel asintió como si la pudiese ver enderezándose en el asiento antes de hablar

**R: voy a enviarte un video **\- guardo silencio para ver si Chloe no iba a decir o preguntar algo pero recordando que había pedido no ser interrumpida prosiguió - **quiero que lo veas y que le prestes mucha atención a la letra**

_"¿es una canción? _\- cuestionó pero rápidamente se arrepintió - _lo siento, no tengo que hablar, lo sé..."_

**R: no te preocupes, y si, es una canción **\- respondió mirando hacia la ventanilla - **quiero que te tomes enserio esto porque tú sabes que es así como yo te demostraba mis sentimiento y ahora es lo mismo... tal vez al escuchar las primeras notas sepas de que canción se trata pero por favor termina de ver el video, escucha y entiende bien la letra porque ahora eso es lo que siento y quiero que entiendas en este momento de mi vida**

_"¿puedo saber de qué canción se trata?"_

**R: por ahora no, prefiero que lo descubras por ti misma **\- hubo silencio por algunos segundos hasta que Chloe fue la primera en romperlo

_"voy a decirte algo y quiero que no lo tomes como ofensa" _

**R: ujhm**

_"tus momentos dramáticos y teatrales es lo tuyo _\- Rachel río muy bajo, claro que era lo suyo... - _y es lo que más extraño de ti_

**R: ¿no era lo que más odiabas de mí? **\- pregunto secamente pero sin intenciones de herir

_"mentí... y lo siento"_

**R: sabes no te llame para eso es mejor que terminemos la llamada aquí**

_"Rachel" _\- la detuvo

**R: ¿sí?**

_"¿después que?... quiero decir después de que vea el video que va a suceder, o que hago?"_

**R: lo que tu decidas, primero ve el video y después sucederá lo que propongas... quieres que nos veamos, nos veremos, quieres terminar de buenos términos esto por teléfono, lo terminamos, no quieres volver a hablarme en tu vida yo lo entenderé, pero solo una cosa es la que no se podrá**

_"¿y cuál es esa...?" _\- pregunto en un susurro temiendo por la respuesta

**R: intentarlo de nuevo **\- Chloe suspiro

_"ya me lo temía pero..."_

**R: es mejor así **\- interrumpió cualquier excusa de su ex - **tengo que colgar, llámame cuando hayas visto el video y tengas decidido que hacer, ahora si te responderé y hablaremos ok**

_"está bien" _\- acepto para alivio de Rachel

**R: adiós**

_"adiós" _\- la línea se cortó y el silencio absoluto fue lo que gobernó el ambiente denso que se había esparcido al comenzar la llamada pero que al final se disolvió por completo, eso había sido más fácil de lo que se había imaginado y hasta tal vez ya se habría deshecho de esas llamadas tan insistentes, sin ningún sentimiento presente más que el de sentirse rara suspiro antes de salir del vehículo, encendió la alarma y se dirigió de nuevo adentro... se sentía extraña, y no de una forma mala, más bien como si algo que se había guardado por un largo tiempo dentro de ella hubiera salido y liberado, se sentía más extrañamente ligera y vacía pero sin ser malo... solo extraño... iba distraída por los pasillos dirigiéndose de nuevo a la sala del club glee pero se detuvo al girar en una esquina y ver a Quinn, estaba recargada entre los casilleros con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja de porrista y la mirada en el suelo, o en especial en el calzado deportivo de su pie que movía de izquierda a derecha repetidas veces, Rachel se acercó a ella...

**R: veo que tu calzado es muy entretenido **\- Quinn detuvo su movimiento de pie levantando la vista en Rachel quién sonrió, Quinn hizo lo mismo encogiéndose de hombros

**Q: algo**

**R: bueno, yo suelo entretenerme con Candy Crush pero creo que cada quién tiene lo suyo ¿no? **\- Quinn asintió mirándola - **¿y ya término la clase? **\- negó

**Q: simplemente quise alejarme un poco para relajarme de todo ese desastre que se tienen ahí dentro**

**R: no creo que sea para tanto**

**Q: Mike esta con Finn y Puck enseñándoles algunos pasos y cada vez que uno se equivoca gritan y golpea las sillas y déjame decirte que ambos son los peores bailarines, el Sr Schue esta con los nuevos practicando los coros... Tina, Kurt, Santana y Mercedes están discutiendo sobre los vestuarios, Sam y Artie están cantando a capela y bueno tu... tu novia Brittany está cantando a todo pulmón una canción en la que solo repite _"My Cup, My Cup" _**\- Rachel río

**R: ¿enserio está cantando eso?**

**Q: si, ¿por?**

**R: solo viejos recuerdos **\- dio por explicado

**Q: claro..., como decía ahí dentro es un desastre y no me gustan los desastres**

**R: entonces te dejó para que te relajes **\- hizo el ademan de irse

**Q: te puedes quedar para hacerme compañía... si quieres**

**R: puedo ser peor que un desastre **\- Quinn se mordió el labio antes de sonreír

**Q: puedo manejarlo **

**R: ¿entonces estamos...? **\- pregunto mirando un poco alrededor, después de que Rachel acepto acompañarla un rato en su relajamiento fuera del salón de glee ambas se quedaron en silencio no sabían que más decirse así que Quinn propuso que podrían caminar un poco, Rachel al principio se negó diciendo que tenían que volver al salón para ayudar a los chicos pero Quinn solo tuvo que decir... "ellos están bien y ahora que ya consiguieron a la voz principal están más relajados que ayer, así que no te preocupes y hay que darnos un tiempo antes de los nervios del sábado" y Rachel acepto así que caminar por un rato antes de que Quinn propusiera venir a este lugar bajo las gradas

**Q: el refugio de las Skanks **\- respondió atenta a Rachel que veía todo a su alrededor, el lugar era una especie de cueva bajo las gradas menos concurridas de la escuela por su lejanía de las canchas de fútbol, en "la cueva" se encontraba 2 sillas de madera algo viejas, una pequeña mesa redonda en una esquina con una campanilla de viento hecho de metal algo viejo y oxidado colgando, para finalizar había un sillón malgastado y viejo de 3 plazas con una gran sabana morada cubriéndola

**R: ¿Skanks? **\- cuestionó golpeado con un dedo la campanilla de metal que hizo un pequeño efecto dominó entre ellas haciéndolo sonar en el choque entre los metales, Quinn asintió - **¿quiénes son ellas? O eso...**

**Q: son ellas, y son un grupo de chicas rebeldes de la escuela**

**R: ¿y qué hacemos aquí entonces? **\- cuestionó con temor de ser encontradas ahí

**Q: tranquila, fueron suspendidas unos días por haber sido descubiertas pintando unas paredes de la escuela con aerosol **\- dijo sentándose en el sillón

**R: ¿y cómo es que conoces a estas chicas malas? **\- Rachel miro el sillón con algo de duda para sentarse por su apariencia vieja y algo mugrienta, al final término sentándose alisándose la falda desde atrás y con el cuidado de que su la tela que cubría el sillón no tocara ningún centímetro de su piel

**Q: cuando fui una de ellas **\- Rachel dejó su atención del sillón y miro a Quinn enarcando las cejas - **fue en mi etapa Punk/rebelde, esa que tenía cuando nos conocimos **\- ella asintió viendo como a Quinn no le importaba en lo absoluto tocar aquel sillón sucio cuando después de cruzar las piernas puso uno de sus brazos sobre el respaldo y acaricia con la mano la tela morada

**R: ¿y porque hasta ahora es cuando conozco la existencia de estas chicas desde que llegué?**

**Q: nadie de esta escuela suele ponerle atención a otra cosa que no sea a las porristas y jugadores**

**R: ¿te gusta la atención? **\- se recargo un poco en el respaldo para atrapar la mirada de Quinn quién se encogió de hombros

**Q: algo**

**R: ¿y porque una Skank? si ellas no tenían la atención que a Quinn Fabray le gusta **\- bromeo, Quinn sonrió de lado mirando a punto cualquiera menos a Rachel

**Q: me cansé de la atención **\- dijo con simplicidad, Rachel olvidó por completo el estado del sillón y echo su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en el respaldo con ojos cerrados entregándose al ambiente tranquilo que daba el lugar y el aire que en ocasiones rosaba su rostro cuando se colaba de entre los asientos de las gradas, Quinn observó de soslayo cada acción de Rachel hasta el de quedar completamente en silencio y con la respiración pausada, ella estaba tan tranquila que hasta parecía que dormía profundamente

**R: Quinn **\- susurro sin abrir los ojos

**Q: ¿sí? **\- pregunto con temor de haber sido descubierta mirándola pero Rachel ni se percato

**R: ¿qué te pareció la canción?**

**Q: ¿la que cantaste? **\- asintió - **pues no lo sé...**

**R: solo dime cualquier cosa que se te venga a la mente **\- animo

**Q: tristeza... **\- Rachel abrió los ojos para ver a la rubia - **dolor, nostalgia...**

**R: ok entiendo **\- la detuvo reincorporándose

**Q: no quise que sonara de esa forma**

**R: está bien, sé que eso es lo que transmitía esa canción y pido disculpas por transmitir tan malos sentimientos... pero lo que yo en realidad preguntaba es que te parecí yo, dijiste que aún no me habías escuchado cantar y ahora que ya lo hiciste, dime ¿qué te pareció?**

**Q: bueno... pues no me enamoré de ti **\- bromeo, Rachel solo sonrió

**R: eso es bueno**

**Q: claro **\- murmuro -** porque tienes novia y eso sería malo **\- Rachel se giró acomodándose para ambas quedar frente a frente aún en el sillón

**R: lo sería **\- acepto - **si tan solo tuviera una **\- sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de Quinn - **¿qué?**

**Q: ¿qué hay de Brittany?**

**R: Brittany es mi mejor amiga**

**Q: sabes de lo que hablo**

**R: la amo **\- agregó, Quinn apartó la mirada

**Q: lo ves**

**R: pero no de esa forma **\- la mirada regreso a ella con gran curiosidad - **Brittany es mi mejor amiga y ambas haríamos y diríamos cualquier cosa por la otra**

**Q: ¿así que esa tarde solo dijo eso para defenderte, o algo así?**

**R: exacto**

**Q: ¿no son novias? **\- quería estar segura

**R: no **\- ambas se miraron fijamente, Quinn porque quería estar segura de lo que Rachel decía era verdad, Rachel simplemente la miraba recordando la primera vez que había visto esos ojos verdes y que ridículamente había estado pensando en ellos y Quinn durante algunos días

**Q: cantaste mejor que un simple enamoramiento **\- soltó sin pensar

**R: ¿qué?**

**Q: tu voz fue más que el sentimiento de tristeza que me transmitió la letra **\- Rachel la miro atenta - **lo tuyo fue más cerca a... a un tipo de... **\- Quinn se veía indecisa para terminar su frase pero después de apartarse el pelo rebelde de la frente término - **calor aquí **\- puso su mano derecha sobre el pecho exactamente donde se encontraba su corazón - **es raro, porque nunca había sentido esto **\- apenas susurro, Rachel bajo la vista a la mano de Quinn en su pecho y por un momento quiso posar la suya sobre la de Quinn para sentir que tan intenso era ese calor o por al menos solo sentir a Quinn - ¿**este es algún efecto secundario por haberte escuchado cantar? **\- Rachel la miro mientras Quinn sonreía, esto y la broma hicieron reír a la morena

**R: no lo sé, nunca había causado ese efecto en alguien**

**Q: ¿y eso es bueno o malo?**

**R: espero que sea bueno**

**Q: yo igual **\- Rachel subió sus pies al sillón y abrazo sus piernas, después volvió a recargar su cabeza al respaldo, Quinn nunca apartó su vista, Rachel se sentía cansada, tanto que hasta tenía ganas de recostarse por completamente en el sillón mugriento para dormir un rato, la noche de desvelo estaba cobrando facturas - **cuéntame algo de ti **\- pregunto de la nada, Rachel frunció el ceño pero sin ánimos de moverse pregunto

**R: ¿de dónde viene el repentino interés? **\- Quinn se encogió de hombros

**Q: solo platicar**

**R: hasta donde yo recuerdo esta mañana me ignoraste por completo cuando te salude en la clase de historia **\- Quinn desvío la mirada - **Quinn, no quiero ser grosera pero realmente quiero saber el porqué de este cambio**

**Q: hemos tenido conversaciones decentes**

**R: si, pero en la mayoría has sido una idiota**

**Q:¿una idiota? **\- Rachel se irguió y asintió - **una idiota **– casi grito sin creerse lo que decía

**R: una gran idiota **– sonrió – **has escuchado la frase "el idiota grita, el inteligente opina y el sabio calla **\- Quinn frunció el ceño levantándose

**Q: es mejor que nos vayamos **\- espeto sin mirarla, Rachel se levantó y con una sonrisa comprensiva dijo

**R: tienes que comprender porque digo esto**

**Q: ¿comprenderte?**

**R: en nuestras decentes conversaciones existentes siempre solíamos estar solas y cuando había un tercero presente siempre fuiste, y perdona la palabra, una idiota... **\- la rubia ni siquiera la miro - **y ahora de la nada hasta hace un rato te atreviste a sentarte junto a mí y no solo enfrente de todos los del club si no también frente a Santana**

**Q: bien fui una idiota **\- se cruzó de brazos - ¿**ahora podemos irnos?**

**R: vámonos **\- acepto, ambas regresaron al salón con el ambiente tenso que el comentario de Rachel había ocasionado pero del cual no se arrepentía porque de alguna forma prefirió eso que hablar de ella con Quinn, cuando iban llegando se dieron cuenta de que los chicos ya salían de la sala y se encontraron con Puck

**P: Rachel y Quinn, que lindo es verlas juntas **\- la morena sonrió con educación mientras Quinn resoplo

**Q: cállate **

**P: hey Quinn no te vayas aquí tengo tu mochila**

**Q: dámela **\- trato de arrancarle la mochila de sus manos pero Puck no la soltó ocasionando una batalla de miradas Rachel supo que ya no tenía que estar ahí

**R: creo que yo me voy **\- dijo haciendo que Puck soltara la mochila y sonriera, Rachel se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida - **adiós Noah nos vemos mañana**

**P: adiós**

**R: adiós Quinn **\- la chica solo asintió en respuesta sin mirarla, Rachel suspiro y con una última sonrisa a Puck se alejó hacia donde venía Brittany con Finn, cuando Quinn ya tenía su mochila colgada en el hombro giro y comenzó a caminar seguida por el chico

**P: ¿qué es lo que pasó? **

**Q: ¿de qué hablas?**

**P: es lo que quiero saber**

**Q: Puck, tu conversación no nos está llevando a nada**

**P: bueno pues entonces dime que es lo que pasó **\- Quinn enarco una ceja - **contigo y Rachel**

**Q: nada**

**P: entonces porque estabas... **\- se detuvo al ver como Quinn buscaba las llaves de su auto con gran desesperación y gruñidos bajos -** estas tan molesta**

**Q: yo no estoy molesta **\- dijo entre dientes

**P: por supuesto que no, ese ceño fruncido y la forma en la que quieres encontrar esas llaves para después ahorcarlas con tus propias manos no es enojo solo es un día súper normal en la vida de Quinn Fabray**

**Q: ósea que además de idiota soy una amargada**

**P: yo no te dije idiota... amargada si... idiota no**

**Q: bueno tu no **\- murmuro dirigiéndose a su vehículo cuando encontró sus llaves

**P: ¿eso es lo que te hizo enojar?, ¿Rachel te llamó idiota? **\- no respondió simplemente hizo puño la mano en donde traía sus llaves y golpeó con fuerza la llanta trasera de su auto provocando que la alarma de esta se activara, con rapidez y después de una sonora carcajada del chico la silencio

**Q: cállate **\- gruño hacia las risas de su amigo - **deja de reírte que esto no fue tan gracioso**

**P: si lo fue **\- dijo entre respiros tratando de calmar su risa - **pero no solo me rio de eso si no de los tamaños que tiene mi princesa para decirte eso a Quinn "la golpeare y desapareceré todo lo que no me gusté o moleste de Mckinley"**

**Q: deja de decir esas cosas que me hacen sentir como si fuera un ogro al que no le gusta que ningún ser ficticio entre a su pantano**

**P: pues déjame decirte "Shrek Fabray" que ya estas alejando a la princesa de muy muy lejano "Fiona Berry" de tu pantano, ósea que de tu vida**

**Q: y que me dices de alejar a mi amigo "Burro Puck" también**

**P: equivocada... yo soy el príncipe bello**

**Q: podemos dejar de utilizar a Shrek como referencia de mi vida por favor**

**P: y que me dices de...**

**Q: ninguna película más **\- advirtió antes de que terminara la frase pero el chico ya tenía otra cosa en mente

**P: New Girl, esa es una serie... tu serías un perfecto y amargado Nick y Rachel, la nueva y hermosa inquilina a la que detestas solo por ser una persona más alegre que tú, yo sería el apuesto Schmidt y Santana será Winston**

**Q: ni películas, ni series, novelas o libros deja de usar basura como referencia en mi vida**

**P: aún hay vídeos musicales**

**Q: Puckerman **\- gruño entre dientes tomándose el tabique de la nariz entre sus dedos para calmar la creciente irá que estaba sintiendo

**P: está el video de Eminem, se llama "i love the way you lie" en donde este chico es el que ama a su novia pero la golpea y...**

**Q: ¡NOAH!... **\- grito explotando - **PUEDES DEJAR DE SER UN PUTO IMBÉCIL INSENSIBLE CONMIGO Y COMPRARME CON MONSTRUOS VERDES QUE GOLPEAN MUJERES CUANDO LA CHICA QUE ME GUSTA ME ACABA DE LLAMAR IDIOTA EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE ELEGÍ SER ALGUIEN QUE TAL VEZ PODRÍA NECESITAR **\- Puck abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo escuchado pero después sonrió haciendo a Quinn pensar en lo que dijo - **fuck **\- susurro girándose hacia su auto y abrir la puerta del conductor para subirse e irse lo más rápido posible pero la mano del chico volviendo a cerrar la puerta la hizo levantar la mirada en el - **apártate **\- negó - **maldito Puck te estoy diciendo que... **\- su atención para terminar la amenaza fue interrumpida por la vista a un costado de la cabeza del chico donde se podía ver la salida de Finn, Brittany y Rachel de la escuela, fue un gran alivio para ella saber que no salieron antes y escucharon algo de más, Puck miro hacia donde Quinn veía, sonrió y se apartó de la entrada del auto, la chica rápidamente se adentró lista para irse pero no contó con Puck rodeando con velocidad el auto y entrar al asiento del acompañante - **bájate **\- lo miro furiosa

**P: tenemos que hablar**

**Q: yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo así que bájate **

**P: no tienes que volver a repetirlo si se te hace difícil y no te preocupes porque yo ya lo sabía**

**Q: tú no sabes nada **\- apretó el volante con ambas manos

**P: lo sé **\- aseguro -** tú me lo dijiste esa noche de la discusión de Santana y Rachel en mi casa, no con las mismas palabras porque tú me dijiste que era injusto que la chica en la que no dejabas de pensar desde que había caído desde ese árbol y la cual planeabas acercarte por primera vez con buenas intenciones de una amistad fuera la misma que Santana estuviera odiando y que te prohibiera acércate a ella por eso mismo**

**Q: ¿no olvidaste otra cosa? **\- fue sarcástica, el chico negó

**P: no **\- Quinn suspiro - **porque solo dijiste eso y saliste corriendo de mi casa tras Santana cuando pienso que por la que debiste salir es por Rachel y aún más ahora**

**Q: mira Puck, no tengo ganas de hablar de nada ahora, lo único que quiero es ir a mi casa para encerrarme en mi cuarto a dormir, olvidar este día y, mañana ser la misma de siempre**

**P: lo entiendo y estoy de acuerdo de que vayas a casa, te tomes un tiempo y mañana vuelvas pero... para que intentes nuevamente hablar con ella**

**Q: ¿hablar con ella?... ¿hablas enserio?... ¿para que vuelva a llamarme idiota? gracias pero no**

**P: vas a hacerlo para probar que no siempre eres una idiota**

**Q: woah eso ayuda mucho**

**P: Quinn eres una idiota y lo sabes, pero solo cuando te dejas llevar con cosas que no quieres hacer... te voy a dar un consejo Q, a Rachel le gusta la sinceridad ese es un buen paso a seguir **\- Quinn ya tenía en boca un "y eso a mí que me importa" pero fue interrumpido por algunos toques que se dieron del lado de la ventanilla del chico

**Q: ahora que quiere este**

**P: tranquila **\- murmuro antes de bajar la ventanilla - **hey ¿qué pasa amigo?**

**F: solo quería decirle a Quinn que tenemos que vernos hoy a las 5 en la tienda de música &amp; libros para ir por las partituras faltantes de la canción que interpretará Rachel**

**Q: ¿qué sucedió con las que tenía el Sr Schue en mente?**

**F: bueno, Rachel las descarto porque dijo algo sobre que no eran algo para su rango de voz así que decidimos ir hoy a elegirlas... entonces ¿te vemos a las 5?**

**Q: ¿te vemos?**

**F: Rachel y yo... y tal vez Brittany eso no lo sé pero Rachel y yo estaremos ahí **\- Puck sonrió hacia su amiga que ya negaba

**P: bueno hermano ahí los va a ver mi sexy mamá**

**F: perfecto **\- sonrió - **entonces adiós**

**Q: no voy a ir **\- empezó a murmurar más para convencerse si misma arrancando su coche

**P: oh sí que lo harás **\- sonrió

**Q: no, no lo haré**

_~/2 horas y 11 min después, tienda de música_\~

**"no va a llegar"**

**"si va a llegar"**

**"no va a llegar, ya tiene más de 10 minutos de retraso"**

**"eso no quiere decir nada Quinn, así que por favor puedes dejar de mover tanto tu pierna que me desespera"**

**Q: no me hables así Hudson**

**F: lo siento pero me estas desesperado, parece como si estuvieras en la puerta de un restaurante esperando a que llegué la cita de tu vida**

**Q: 12 minutos de retraso **\- dijo mirando la hora del celular ignorando el comentario anterior - **eso quiere decir que no vendrá así que yo me voy**

**F: no tan rápido **\- la detuvo tomando su hombro con una mano la cual vio con una mirada que hasta el chico temió que su mano saldría cortada ese día así que la alejó antes de que eso sucediera - **ya llegó** \- señaló cuidadosamente hacia donde venía el auto de Rachel terminándose de estacionar en la acera de enfrente

**Q: como dije yo me voy**

**F: hey no, espera Quinn, tienes que quedarte**

**Q: ¿para qué?, Estoy segura que tú y Rachel... y Brittany **\- agregó cuando vio a la rubia salir también del vehículo - **lo harán bien sin mi**

**F: ella pidió que estuvieras aquí**

**Q: ¿cómo?**

**F: yo le dije que nosotros podíamos buscar las partituras porque lo más seguro es que tu tendrías otras cosas que hacer o no se **\- claro, excusando a la amargada de Quinn -** pero ella dijo que tú eras la capitana del equipo y que también necesitábamos de tu opinión y aceptación para la canción... por favor no te vayas **\- explicó y susurro con rapidez antes de que llegaran las chicas junto a ellos

**Q: está bien **\- acepto segundos antes de que las chicas llegaran junto a ellos para alegría del chico

Llevaban más de 20 minutos y Quinn ya quería salir de ahí corriendo, ya que su límite para escuchar los estúpidos comentarios que salían de la voz de Finn ya había sobre pasado

**F: ¿qué te parece algo de Bruno Mars? **\- pregunto el chico mostrando a Quinn un disco compacto del álbum amarillo con el nombre "Doo-Wops Hooligans" del cantante mencionado - **Bruno es el nuevo rey del pop creo que sería grandioso algo de el ¿no creen? **\- ahora se dirigió a todas en general, Brittany y Rachel que estaban del otro lado de los mostradores viendo los discos pero de vinil, ambas levantaron la vista hacia el chico y después hacia el álbum en sus manos

**Q: no creo que Bruno aún haya obtenido ese puesto **\- murmuro ante el silencio de las chicas a sabiendas que era una mala idea la del chico mientras ojeaba la lista de álbumes de la lista "M" - **porque aunque este muerto Michael Jackson aún es el único rey del pop **\- mostró el gran álbum "Bad" que había encontrado para mostrar su punto

**B: me gusta Michael **\- apoyo - **porque aunque Bruno baile sensacional hoy en día Michael Jackson siempre será el hombre que le dio nuevos pasos al mundo **\- espeto con un giro al estilo Jackson desde su lugar que después se convirtió en el "Moon Walker" que hizo al chico sonreír tontamente, a Rachel una mirada de admiración y orgullo ante su amiga y dejar a Quinn agradecida por el apoyo a su punto

**F: tú que dices Rachel, ¿Mars o Jackson? **\- cuestionó quitándole el álbum comió "Bad" de las manos de Quinn para mostrar ambos juntos, Brittany quito de las manos de Rachel un disco sobre temas de Broadway para leer el listado mientras la morena organizaba bien su respuesta

**R: la música de Bruno Mars me gusta y para ser completamente honesta yo no veo lo bueno en la gran admiración que le tienen a Michael Jackson...**

**F: genial **\- dio por ganado entregándole de nuevo el álbum a Quinn

**Q: no puedo creer lo que acabó de oír**

**R: pero... **\- continuo - **lo que me llama la atención en la música de Michael Jackson y que me hace no descartar su música es que la mayoría de sus letras en sus canciones más exitosa habla de todo menos del amor en pareja, que para mí ya está muy usado y aún más por Bruno Mars**

**F: ¿entonces tu voto es para...?**

**R: ninguno **\- ambos chicos la miraron esperando otra clase de respuesta - **mi conclusión es que la música de Bruno Mars está siendo muy usada últimamente y la de Michael Jackson igual pero desde hace más de 15 años, así que ninguno de los dos es algo bueno para interpretar por ahora **\- los chicos resoplaron regresando los álbumes a su lugar sin decir nada más

**Q: ¿entonces que propones?** \- pregunto sin mirarla

**R: el rango vocal de este chico de Vocal Adrenaline es Soprano masculino ¿no es así?**

**F: es lo que dice Kurt**

**R: y yo soy soprano femenino**

**Q: bueno pues ahora sabemos que ambos harían un gran dueto ¿pero eso que tiene que ver? **\- Rachel soltó un suspiro tranquilo haciendo a Quinn maldecirse internamente porque la idiota estaba apareciendo de nuevo

**R: creo que podríamos atacar fuego con fuego **\- ambos la miraron con ceños fruncidos intentando descifrar la frase hacerse la interesante no está funcionando pensó Rachel cuando estuvo apuntó de explicarse pero su amiga se adelantó por ella

**B: quiere decir que ella podría cantar algo clásico teatral que es algo que este chico de vocal seguramente también hará y también sería algo en el que su voz podría lucirse al máximo y seguramente ganaríamos **\- Finn y Quinn cuestionaron con la mirada para asegurarse de que la rubia decía la verdad

**R: no pude decirlo mejor**

**Q: y entonces tenemos que buscar algunas partituras en las secciones aburridas de música clásica teatral hasta encontrar la indicada**

**R: no es necesario **\- respondió de forma sería sin mirarla maldita Quinn idiota, desaparece - **ya tengo la canción indicada solo esperen aquí, yo iré a preguntar si la tienen**

**Q: ¿y solo vine para eso? **\- se dijo a si misma malhumorada por la forma en la que se estaba comportando, pero los chicos la escucharon incluyendo a Rachel que solo paso una mano por su cabellera desesperada antes de alejarse de ellos e ir a buscar a un empleado y pedir información, Brittany se alejó de ellos para ir a escuchar un poco de música de los reproductores públicos de la tienda

**F: ¿qué diablos te sucede a ti?**

**Q: no se de lo que hablas **\- se hizo la desentendida observando los diferentes colores de guitarras acústicas que vendían en la tienda

**F: si es porque ella no te apoyo en la decisión de Michael Jackson debo recordarte que menos me apoyo a mi**

**Q: sigo sin saber de lo que hablas**

**F: por favor **\- se pasó la mano por el rostro - **puedes dejar de ser tan... tan... tan**

**Q: ¿idiota?**

**F: si, deja de ser tan idiota por una vez en tu vida **\- la chica solo se encogió de hombros dándole la espalda cuando una guitarra le llamó la atención - **contigo no se puede **\- mascullo molesto apartándose de ella

**Q: estúpido**

_~/15 min después_\~

**Q: ¿qué sucede? **\- pregunto al ver a Brittany y Finn buscar algo con la mirada

**F: localizando a Rachel**

**Q: ¿desde que fue a buscar esas partituras no ha regresado?**

**B: ¿y si la secuestraron? **\- espeto con gran temor

**F: ella está bien Britt **\- dijo el chico poniendo una mano en su hombro - **vamos a buscarla, seguro que se entretuvo mirando algún disco de one direction o algo de eso que le gustan a las chicas**

**B: a Rachel no le gusta ese tipo de música **\- le respondió frunciendo el ceño con expresión confundida - **ni a mi**

**Q: menos a mí **\- agregó Quinn

**F: oh bueno, ¿y qué me dicen de Justin Bieber? **\- ambas rubias negaron pero no exactamente como respuesta

**Q: es mejor ir a buscarla **\- Brittany asintió enganchándose en su brazo

La encontraron 2 minuto después, en el fondo de la segunda sala del lugar, delante a un piano tocando unas notas al azar, sonriendo y platicando... pero no sola como si fuera una completa loca, sino más bien con un chico que Quinn y Finn conocían a la perfección... Jesse st James líder de Vocal Adrenaline, que estaba sentado a su lado, también tocando algunas notas junto a ella mientras la conversación se llevaba acabó

**B: ¿quién es ese... **\- no término la pregunta cuando Quinn empezó a caminar junto con Finn hacia ellos

**Q: te hemos estado buscando por minutos **\- fue la frase que hizo silenciar las risas de Rachel y su acompañante

**R: lo sien...**

**B: hola soy Brittany S. Pierce mejor amiga de Rachel **\- llegó interrumpiendo la disculpa de la morena extendiendo su brazo sobre el piano para ofrecerla hacia el nuevo conocido que la tomo con una sonrisa - ¿**puedo saber quién eres?**

**J: Jesse St James, pero puedes llamarme solo Jesse, y soy un nuevo conocido de Rachel**

**B: ¿Jesse? **\- el chico asintió - **conozco ese nombre de alguna otra parte**

**R: es el Britts **\- Jesse aún con su brillante sonrisa miro entre ambas chicas ignorando por completo los ceños fruncidos de Quinn y Finn

**B: ¿enserio? **\- recibió una afirmación de Rachel - **tu eres el Jesse de Vocal Adrenaline**

**J: así que ya me conocían... **\- las chicas asintieron - **pues ambas me dan un gran honor por...**

**F: ellas no te dan nada **\- interrumpió Finn - **nosotros simplemente les hablamos del enemigo **\- enarcando una ceja y sin borrar su sonrisa Jesse miro a Finn y después a Quinn

**J: ¡Finn Hudson y la señorita Quinn Fabray! No saben el gusto que me da verlos... y siento mucho mi grosería de no haberlos visto **\- dijo de una forma demasiado arrogante para el gusto de Rachel y de cualquiera presente en la conversación, menos de Brittany que ni cuenta se había dado porque ya estaba entretenida presionando también algunas teclas del piano - **pero Rachel, no me habías dicho que eras una nueva adquisición de New Directions**

**R: no me gustaría verme como una adquisición, sino más bien como lo que es, una nueva integrante de un grandioso grupo de coro en Lima**

**J: yo lo vería más como una grandiosa nueva integrante**

**Q: Berry, si ya encontraste tus partituras creo que podemos irnos ¿no? **\- Rachel asintió tomando sus hojas de la base del piano y levantarse pero Jesse la detuvo en su camino a despedirse de él

**J: espera, no íbamos a cantar algo como presentación a nuestro gran talento**

**R: podemos dejarlo para la próxima vez que nos veamos**

**J: bueno por al menos eso da alusión a que nos veremos de nuevo **\- Rachel sonrió con educación - **y espero que esta vez a solas **\- ¿a solas?

**Q: creo que podemos quedarnos un poco más**

**F: ¿qué? **\- mascullo el chico hacia Quinn por sus grandes deseos de irse ya y alejarse de Jesse pero la chica lo ignoro

**J: eso sería grandioso**

**R: no, es mejor que nos vayamos porque...**

**Q: no Berry **\- la interrumpió - **hay que quedarnos para que nos regalen ese dueto tan impresionante**

**J: lo ves Rachel parece que te dieron permiso**

**R: eso parece **\- murmuro con la mirada fija en la rubia después le entrego las partituras de forma brusca cuando Jesse le llamaba para que volviera junto a él en el piano y les indicó a los tres chicos que se alejaran un poco para que disfrutarán del espectáculo así que Quinn obedeció a regañadientes, por su lado Brittany saco su celular del bolsillo lista para grabar aunque no se lo hayan pedido, Finn solo se quedó serio

**F: esto no me parece buena idea**

**Q: tranquilo, con esto St James verá a lo que se enfrenta**

**J: ¿qué es lo que te gustaría cantar Rachel?**

**R: lo que sea está bien**

**J: oh vamos, dime lo primero que se te venga a la mente **\- Rachel miro un poco a su alrededor, después de todo estaba en un negocio de música y tal vez algún poster del lugar le daría una idea, su mirada se detuvo en el gran poster en el que mostraba a una banda formada por una chica y un chico, del cual Rachel reconoció como el grupo de rock sueco de los 90s...

**R: ¿qué te parece algo de Roxette?**

**J: ¡me encanta! **\- sonrió de lado tocando algunas teclas como práctica así que cuando recibió la afirmación rápidamente fue hacia una de las empleadas y pidió las partituras de la canción que tenía en mente - **ahora dime cual del repertorio elegiste **\- le dijo cuando ya había regresado

**R: ¿te sabes Listen To Your Heart...? **\- pregunto entregándole las hojas, el chico las tomo y las acomodó frente al piano

**J: por supuesto **\- de la nada las teclas comenzaron a entonar aquellas melodías que tocaba Jesse, ambos se sonrieron antes de que Rachel comenzara con las primeras estrofas mientras estaban a un lado de pie, algunas personas, clientes del lugar, voltearon a verlos y cuando se percataron de que esto iba a ser una presentación musical se detuvieron para presenciarla...

**Rachel:**

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.**

_(Sé que hay algo en la estela de tu sonrisa)_

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.**

_(Tengo la noción por la mirada en tus ojos, sí)_

**You've built a love but that love falls apart.**

_(Construiste un amor pero está fracasando)_

**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.**

_(Tu pequeño pedazo de cielo se vuelve oscuro.)_

Jesse no pudo evitar verse impresionado por la voz de Rachel, cuando había visto a la chica el realmente no creía que tuviera tan buena voz y menos aun cuando supo que sería una integrante de los New Directions pero ahora veía que se había equivocado y este año por fin tendría competencia

**Listen to your heart**

_(Escucha a tu corazón)_

**when he's calling for you.**

_(Cuando te está llamando.)_

**Listen to your heart**

_(Escucha a tu corazón)_

**there's nothing else you can do.**

_(No hay nada más que puedas hacer.)_

Cuando Quinn vio la reacción en el rostro de Jesse sonrió, esperando que los sumos del chico bajaran al ver que Rachel era mejor que él.

**I don't know where you're going**

_(No sé a dónde vas)_

**and I don't know why,**

_(Y no sé por qué,)_

**but listen to your heart**

_(Pero escucha a tu corazón_

**before you tell him goodbye.**

_(Antes de decirle adiós.)_

** yeah-eah**

**Jesse:**

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.**

_(A veces te preguntas si esta lucha vale la pena.)_

**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.**

_(Todos los momentos preciosos se pierden en la marea, sí.)_

**Jesse y Rachel (Jesse)**

**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems**

_(Barrieron con todo y nada es lo que parece,_

**(The feeling of belonging) Rachel: Belonging to your dreams**

_(La sensación de pertenecer) (pertenecer a tus sueños.)_

La sonrisa de Quinn se borró cuando vio a Jesse de nuevo sonreír junto con Rachel y mirarse tan fijamente como si estuvieran teniendo algún tipo de conexión más aún cuando empezaron a cantar juntos y cuando Jesse se acercó un poco más a ella su ceño se frunció profundamente

**(Jesse: Listen to your heart)**

_(Escucha a tu corazón)_

**when he's calling for you.**

_(Cuando te está llamando.)_

**Listen to your heart**

_(Escucha a tu corazón)_

**there's nothing else you can do.**

_(No hay nada más que puedas hacer.)_

**(Jesse: I don't) know where you're going**

_(No sé a dónde vas)_

**and I don't know why,**

_(Y no sé por qué,)_

**but listen to your heart**

_(Pero escucha a tu corazón)_

**before you tell him goodbye.**

_(Antes de decirle adiós.)_

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

Rachel se levantó repentinamente del lugar junto a Jesse por el gran acercamiento que este estaba teniendo con ella no solo física si no también emocional pues aunque apenas hace unas horas atrás había cantado una canción completa por primera vez en meses ahora era diferente ya que lo estaba haciendo con alguien que la estaba haciendo sentir una gran conexión musical, este chico era bueno y la última vez que ella había cantado con alguien tan buena como ella era su amigo Blaine

**And there are voices**

_(Y hay voces)_

**that want to be heard.**

_(Que quieren ser escuchadas.)_

**So much to mention**

_(Tanto que mencionar)_

**but you can't find the words.**

_(Pero no puedes encontrar las palabras)_

**Rachel (Jesse):**

**The scent of magic,**

_(El aroma de la magia,)_

**the beauty that's been**

_(La belleza que existió)_

**when love was wilder than the wind.**

_(Cuando el amor era más salvaje que el viento)_

Aún con el alejamiento de Rachel, Jesse intento con éxito no perder la mirada de ella mientras también la alternaba con las teclas del piano, la gente alrededor se sumó con sonrisas disfrutando de la canción que se interpretaba menos Finn que se veía serio. al igual que Quinn.

**Rachel &amp; Jesse:**

**Listen to your heart**

_(Escucha a tu corazón)_

**when he's calling for you.**

_(Cuando te está llamando.)_

**(Rachel: Listen to your heart)**

**(Jesse: Listen to your heart)**

_(Escucha a tu corazón)_

**(Rachel: there's nothing) else you can do.**

_(No hay nada más que puedas hacer.)_

**I don't know where you're going**

_(No sé a dónde vas)_

**and I don't know why,**

_(Y no sé por qué,)_

**(Rachel: but listen to your heart)**

**(Jesse: Listen to your heart)**

_(Pero escucha a tu corazón)_

**before, Oh!**

_(Antes, oh!)_

Con una señal Jesse invitó de nuevo a Rachel a tomar asiento junto a él, la chica a sabiendas que la canción estaba en las últimas estrofas acepto

**Listen to your heart (Jesse: listen to your heart)**

_(Escucha a tu corazón)_

**(Rachel: Take a listen to it), whoa**

_(escúchalo, whoa)_

**I don't know where you're going**

_(No sé a dónde vas)_

**And i don't know why**

_((Y no sé por qué,)_

**But listen to your heart**

_(Pero escucha a tu corazón)_

**Before you tell him goodbye.**

_(Antes de decirle adiós.)_

Antes de que terminaran las notas que se oían del piano la gente a su alrededor ya estaba aplaudiendo eso hizo a Rachel y Jesse sonreírse aún más con la respiración agitada... Jesse se inclinó hacia Rachel hasta llegar a su oído

**J: lo hiciste muy bien **\- susurro - **serás una gran contrincante **\- cuando Jesse se apartó y la miro Rachel sonrió con orgullo a sí misma y con algo de prepotencia, así que invitando la acción de él para llegar hasta su oído derecho dijo igual forma susurrante...

**R: si, seremos grandes contrincantes **\- incluyó a los chicos del club - **y tu **\- se alejó cuando la gente ya se dispersaba - **también lo hiciste bien **\- el la miro serio por un segundo antes de soltar una gran carcajada que llamó la atención de los 3 chicos amigos de Rachel que ya se acercaban

**J: ¿solo bien?**

**R: solo bien **\- el chico volvió a reír

**Q: ¿muy bueno el chiste? **\- pregunto interrumpiendo la risa del chico

**B: ¿chiste?, cuéntamelo Rachs**

**R: más tarde Britts **\- la rubia hizo un mohín pero aun así asintió

**J: bueno **\- se levantó seguido de Rachel -** como yo ya conseguí lo que quería me retiro**

**F: es lo mejor**

**J: Brittany un gusto conocerte **\- dijo ignorando el comentario de Finn

**B: igual**

**J: Rachel **\- tomo su mano entre las suyas antes de proseguir - **espero que este no sea el único dueto que tengamos durante tu estancia en Lima porque es la primera vez que siento que al fin conecto con alguien con talento en este lugar **\- el chico llevó la mano de ella hacia sus labios y la beso sin apartar su intensa mirada en ella cosa que hizo incomodar demasiado a Rachel que aun así le dio una sonrisa torcida

**R: sería un gusto volver a repetirlo Jesse **\- dijo apartando su mano pero sin resultar grosera cuando Jesse no la soltó -** pero hay que aprender a ser menos ególatra y abrir un poco los ojos más allá de uno mismo porque así es como te darás cuenta de que a tu alrededor hay más talento de lo que crees**

**J: nuestro talento Rachel **\- sonrió - **nos hace ególatras y con gran razón**

**R: y por mi experiencia **\- se puso sería -** es por eso mismo que te lo digo... **\- aún sin borrar su sonrisa el chico intento plantar otra opinión...

**J: Rachel... **\- ... pero la chica lo interrumpió

**R: lo siento Jesse pero nosotros nos retiramos **\- dijo antes de volverse y comenzar a caminar

**J: adiós Rachel **\- fue lo último que escucharon de Jesse cuando todos le dieron la espalda y la gran sonrisa que tenía en labios ya nadie lo vio

**B: bueno, Jesse es guapo **\- dijo Brittany mientras todos seguían a Rachel entre algunos estantes del lugar el cual estaba llenos de libros y carpetas como si fuera un tipo de biblioteca pequeña pero de partituras musicales, nadie sabía porque Rachel los había llevado hasta ahí y no exactamente a la salida

**F: yo no sé qué es lo que las chicas le ven **\- opino Finn

**B: lo guapo que es **\- Finn resoplo como respuesta - **¿tú que piensas Rachel? **-

**R: es guapo **\- murmuro distraída cuando tomo un libro y lo hojeo

**Q: es un ególatra **\- espeto arrebatándole el libro de sus manos, Rachel frunció el ceño pero más allá de eso prefirió no decir nada - **¿qué es esto?**

**R: un libro **\- se cruzó de brazos sin mirar a Quinn

**B: un ególatra con talento **\- intento empujar la conversación en Jesse cuando miro la expresión molesta de Rachel, Brittany sabía que algo pasaba y que si ese algo hacia molestar más a Rachel esta explotaría

**Q: yo no sé en qué es lo que pensabas cuando empezaste una conversación con nuestro enemigo **\- Brittany suspiro cuando vio la mirada que Rachel le dio a Quinn... esto ya se había convertido en una discusión que no pudo evitar

**R: y que pensaste tú al decir... "hay que quedarnos para que nos regalen ese dueto tan impresionante **\- espeto con el gran intento de imitar el acento americano de Quinn y algo de su voz

**Q: ¿de qué hablas?**

**R: porque me hiciste cantar con Jesse cuando yo ya me había negado repetidas veces con el**

**Q: y yo como iba a saberlo cuando los vimos muy juntos y sonrientes**

**R: sabes lo que es buena educación **

**Q: ¿es como la hipocresía? Porque eso fue lo que vi yo con esas sonrisas que le dabas **\- ahora además de molesta también estaba ofendida, Rachel quería gritarle a Quinn que estaba equivocada y que se retractara de llamarla Hipócrita pero sabía que de cierta forma era cierto... sonreírle a alguien sin ganas de hacerlo realmente y que no salga de ti no se le llama "educación" como ella decía sino más bien hipocresía... o eso es lo que ahora pensaba...

**R: ¿dime que es lo que estabas pensado?**

**Q: es un buen plan **\- excuso su desplante - **para** **que el viera a lo que se va enfrentar este sábado y por al menos nos respete**

**R: ese es un mal plan... **\- negó pasando una mano entre sus cabellos rebeldes y acomodarlos detrás de su oreja izquierda -** ahora el estará aún más preparado sabiendo a lo que se va a enfrentar**

**F: ella tiene razón era nuestra arma secreta Quinn**

**Q: no eres nuestro único talento Berry, así que no te vengas con la egocéntria de st James ok**

**R: no estoy diciendo eso... yo solo...**

**Q: yo no pedí ser de nuevo la estúpida capitana **\- interrumpió -** solo perdí la maldita apuesta contigo así que no me vengas a reclamar nada**

**F: Quinn **\- la detuvo del brazo cuando vio que se acercaba a Rachel amenazante, ella se deshizo del agarre bruscamente dando unos pasos hacia atrás pero aún con la mirada clavada en la morena

**Q: solo deja de tratarme como una idiota... porque aunque tu pienses que lo soy eso no te da a derecho a nada... me oíste... a nada... **\- antes de que Rachel pudiera decir algo Quinn ya había dado vuelta y se había alejado de ellos así que sin decir nada y con un pequeño gruñido molesto ella hizo lo mismo dejando a Finn y Brittany solos.

* * *

**Pdt: disculpen las una o más faltas de ortografía**

**Y gracias por leer :3**

_Los comentarios, críticas y opiniones son super bienvenidos..._


End file.
